Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga 06: End of the Armored War Gods (II)
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Nagata is gone. As the war against the RinJyuKen Akugata continues, a new threat has emerged: the Four Great Fiends. With Dai Shi working from the shadows, the Armored War Gods must face their greatest foes. They must confront treachery and their past sins, or meet their doom.
1. Prelude: A Devil's Rebirth

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Prelude: A Devil's Rebirth**

Survival of the fittest. That was the law of the jungle. The strong shall live and the weak shall die. It was a law that governs all life. It was because of this law that predator and prey existed.

Predators were strong and they preyed upon weaker animals for sustenance. Their choice of prey would be smaller creatures who could offer little to no resistance. It was a cruel law but it was the natural order of things. You were either predator or prey, and nobody wanted to be prey.

A little dog (prey) was cornered by a hungry wolf (predator). The prey whimpered in fear as the predator gazed upon it with a look of hunger. The wolf bared its teeth and the dog backed away. Unfortunately, the dog had nowhere to run. This was its fate as prey, to die at the claws of a predator. The law of the jungle was cruel and unforgiving.

With its prey unable to escape, the wolf pounced and buried its sharp teeth into the tender flesh of the dog's neck. Blood spilled from the wound while the dog struggled as the wolf sunk its fangs deeper. Eventually, the struggling died down as its throat was crushed by the wolf's jaws. With its kill confirmed, the wolf then proceeded to devour its prey.

The wolf did not notice how viscous and black the dog's blood was as it devoured its prey. Nor did it notice how the blood seemed to be alive as it flowed up into its nostrils and ears. Once the wolf was done with its meal, its eyes gleamed with an unnatural red light. The wolf was still hungry and went back to its pack to satiate its hunger. It wanted more flesh to devour.

When the wolf rejoined its pack, as it was the Alpha, the rest of the pack showed it respect. The Alpha gazed upon its pack. The feeling of hunger grew as it saw not its own packmates, but food instead. Driven by an uncontrollable hunger, the Alpha pounced on the nearest wolf and tore its throat out. The other wolves panicked and began to growl and snarl at the mad Alpha. The Alpha turned its hungry gaze upon the rest of its pack and attacked.

While the pack had numbers and could subdue the lone Alpha, the Alpha proved to be stronger than all the wolves in its pack combined. Blood stained the Alpha's coat as it went on a rampage, slaughtering its pack. It tore the other wolves to shreds and devoured their flesh.

Though it had eaten its fill, it was still hungry. Now alone without a pack, it was left to wander as a lone wolf.

Weeks passed for the wolf, and something seemed wrong with it. It was like the wolf was rotting all over, despite being alive. Black slime oozed out of its eyes, ears, and mouth. It also seemed emaciated, like something was eating it from the inside. Therefore, no matter how much it ate, it continued to starve. The wolf only made it a few more feet before it collapsed.

Scavengers soon spotted the carcass. They probably stalked the wolf, waiting for it to keel over. The vultures swooped in but they were all deterred by the state of the carcass. Despite being scavengers, even they would not feed on a carcass that was so deeply decayed. The closest of the vultures, however, looked curious as it peered closer. It saw the black slime that oozed from the wolf.

The black slime suddenly lunged at the vulture's face, forcing its way down its beak and throat. The vulture shrieked and flapped its wings frantically, causing the others to fly away in panic. The vulture continued to convulse and writhe in pain before it relaxed. It then spread its wings and took off. The vulture soared in the sky, looking for more prey to satisfy its hunger.

It wasn't long before it spotted some cattle down below and saw a single calf standing far from its mother. On its own, the young calf was completely exposed and vulnerable. It would not be able to defend itself. Unable to resist the temptation of an easy target, the vulture swooped in for the kill.

The farmer, who was watching his cattle, noticed the bird. He picked up his stick to drive away the vulture. The vulture spread its wings, attempting to intimidate the farmer. The farmer growled and clubbed the vulture. The vulture went down with a single blow.

The farmer looked down at the dead vulture and sighed. He didn't need it rotting on his farm and went to dispose of it. Suddenly, the vulture came to life and opened its beak to vomit black gunk all over the farmer's face.

The farmer dropped the vulture's carcass as he spasmed before he relaxed. He smiled as his eyes glowed red. His teeth sharpened as he saw all the cattle. He was **hungry** and he needed food right now.

The farmer, now infected, attacked his cattle. They tried to escape, but he was too fast for them. He killed them all and devoured them one by one. Unfortunately, even after eating so much, his hunger was yet to be sated. He _needed_ more. He _wanted_ more. He _craved_ more.

And he knew a place where he could find more food. He returned home.

When the farmer went back to his house, his wife opened the door. She was cradling their newborn child. It was their second child while their first was still asleep. She had been waiting for his return.

When she saw the blood on him, she panicked and wondered what had happened. He did not respond to her questions and walked into the kitchen. He picked up a knife and then looked at his wife with a sick grin full of sharp shark-like teeth. She saw his blood red eyes and the dark veins surrounding them.

The farmer's wife screamed as he lunged for her, driven by his monstrous craving for human flesh. She tried to flee but he shoved her to the floor and began stabbing her. She dropped the baby as she landed on the floor. She screamed as the cold steel of the knife's blade repeatedly pierced her. Blood spilled all over the floor and splattered the wall. Her struggling and screams soon ceased.

The baby wailed and the farmer stopped stabbing his now dead wife. He licked the blood off the knife and dropped it. He went over and gently cradled the baby in his arms. Unfortunately, whatever tenderness or love he had for the child was now gone, replaced only by a strong desire to feed. Instead of his baby, he only saw more food for him to eat.

His mouth opened wide and dark tentacles came out, writhing and dripping with slime. They wrapped around the wailing baby, as the farmer's mouth grew impossibly wide. The tentacles drew the baby in, down the farmer's throat as he swallowed his own child whole. The baby's cries were silenced as it became food for its father.

The farmer's stomach was filled, but he was not satisfied.

"Papa...?"

He turned and saw his son, standing in the doorway of his room. He looked in shock at his father who had just eaten his baby brother. He also saw his mother's dead body.

The boy was shocked and confused. He screamed in terror as his father lunged at him, mouth wide and full of razor-sharp teeth. The boy slammed his door shut and bolted it. The farmer slammed against the bolted door as the boy backed away in fear. Looking for someplace to hide, the boy went under his bed.

There was a crash as the boy's door was smashed open. The boy put his hands over his mouth to keep himself silent. Maybe his father, or whatever his father had become, would give up and leave him alone. Cold sweat beaded on his face and rolled down as he waited. He saw his father's feet in front of him and he held back a gasp. For a few seconds, the boy silently prayed that his father would not find him.

Unfortunately, no gods would answer his prayers. The farmer looked under the bed and smiled when he found his son's hiding place.

"Daddy found you!"

The boy screamed in horror. The farmer grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out from under the bed. He then bit out a chunk of flesh from the boy's arm. The boy fell, screaming in pain. He tried to crawl away, but his father pounced on him and sank his teeth into the back of his son's neck.

Like a man inflicted with the wendigo's curse, the farmer devoured his loved ones. Their flesh was succulent and juicy. It drank their blood like it was wine. It left the organs for last like some kind of dessert to cap off its meal. Nothing went to waste.

But he still wanted more. The hunger within him only grew with each bite he took. There was still more meat out there, more for him to consume. Friends, neighbors, and acquaintances were now nothing more than items on a menu.

"This is quite the sight."

The possessed and starving farmer turned and found Dai Shi standing in the middle of the living room.

Dai Shi was garbed in a pitch black robe that reached all the way down to the floor. The sleeves flared, ending at his elbows. He wore bronze and gold gauntlets with intricate patterns weaved into them which resembled dragons. He also wore boots with a similar pattern and color scheme.

His robe was left open, revealing black baggy pants and a matching shirt with a gold sash tied around his waist. Over his chest, he wore a breastplate that was forged to look like a golden ribcage with a purple gem fitted in the center. He wore his hood up, hiding his hair, and he wore a bronze and gold mask over his face which left his eyes and mouth visible. The mask appeared to have a scale-like pattern like a dragon's hide. It also included a small purple gem on the brow. Mounted on the mask was a pair of draconic horns.

Dai Shi had sensed something and gone to investigate. He arrived during the aftermath of the massacre and found himself admiring the farmer's handiwork. He was genuinely impressed by the violence and gore. It was like a work of art. The house was painted by the blood of the victims, splattered across the walls like it was some kind of canvas.

The starving farmer thought he had found new prey. Not caring who it was, the farmer attacked. Unfortunately, he did not realize that he was up against a much bigger predator. If he knew who it was he was dealing with, he might've reconsidered his actions. However, driven only by base instincts and an uncontrollable hunger, the farmer could not think about anything beyond satisfying its needs.

Dai Shi caught the crazed farmer by his throat, holding him at bay. The farmer's gaping maw revealed razor sharp teeth as black slime drooled from his mouth. Disgusting black tentacles writhed in its mouth like a collection of worms.

Dai Shi studied the possessed farmer. He sensed there was something inside of him that was controlling him. It was dark and unnatural. It was also wild and untamed like a rabid beast as it continued to thrash in Dai Shi's grip, trying to attack him. Unwilling to tolerate the thing's struggling for much longer, Dai Shi quickly snapped his neck. It only took a split second for Dai Shi to kill the parasite's host.

Dai Shi dropped the body like it was garbage. It fell in a heap like a puppet which just had its strings cut. He watched as the black, gooey parasite started to exit from the corpse's mouth. It resembled a worm that was covered in black writhing tendrils. With its host now dead, it needed to find a new host so it could hunt for more food.

Dai Shi picked up the dark parasite and held it away. It tried to lash out at him. He could feel this creature's darkness and see how much potential this creature had. It could spread fear and chaos. It had already started by cannibalizing its host's family. Unfortunately, without a host, there was little the demonic parasite could do in its current state.

Dai Shi knew what this parasite truly was. It knew where it came from and what it wanted. It needed a vessel and he had just the thing for it. As he held the parasite, he took out a generic Himawari Lockseed. The Lockseeds fascinated Dai Shi. They were something new and interesting. In the hands of a normal man, the Lockseed could be used to open a portal to another world and bring forth a creature which inhabited that strange world. Dai Shi had already gotten a glimpse of this world when Ukitsu showed it to him.

In the hands of an Armored War God, Lockseeds could be used to augment their powers, granting armor and weapons that could turn even the weakest person into a powerful warrior. If they had genuine skill and natural battle prowess, there was little that could stop them. A single Armored War God could wipe out an army in an instant. That was how powerful these Lockseeds were.

The Himawari Lockseeds, however, were the weakest of the bunch. They could not generate armor or weapons for an Armored War God. They could still summon those strange being-Inves, but they had no other significance in battle whatsoever. But for what Dai Shi intended to do, the Lockseed would suffice.

The parasite soon shifted its attention away from Dai Shi and attempted to reach for the Lockseed. Dai Shi could tell that it wanted to use the Lockseed as its vessel. It was the only way its power could be safely utilized by a host and the only thing that would allow it to channel its true power.

Dai Shi obliged the creature and allowed it access to the Lockseed. The parasite leaped at the Lockseed and entered it. It seemed to melt and flow into the Lockseed, leaving no visible trace of it. A dark miasma briefly surrounded the Lockseed before fading. The Himawari Lockseed was now altered. Instead of the image of a sunflower seed, the Lockseed now bore the image of Bujin Gaim.

Now the Lockseed and parasite would need something to use their power. But who was worthy? Dai Shi then got a wicked idea. If the Armored War Gods came from another world, then he would just seek out someone from their world too. Ukitsu had recruited new members to his group from the other world, so it was not impossible for Dai Shi to do the same.

Dai Shi snapped his fingers and opened up a dark portal.

"Let's see...whose heart resonates with your hatred...?"

Dai Shi's eyes fell upon a young man with short middle-parted midnight black hair, fair skin and a permanent scowl on his face. He sensed much anger and hatred in him. He could use him. Dai Shi then spoke to the Lockseed.

"Seek out your ideal host."

Dai Shi pitched his arm back and tossed the Lockseed into the portal.

* * *

It was a cold night in Tokyo. Under the cover of night, the city possessed a completely different atmosphere. Familiar things took on an alien appearance under the darkness of night. Like how a clown in an amusement park giving out balloons in the day could seem pleasant, but at night the sight of him would appear menacing and unnatural.

At night, the street lamps cast shadows all around. Often times, these shadows would appear unnatural and take on a life of their own. Of course, this was just the imagination playing tricks on a person. Shadows could not harm you, but things hiding in the shadows could. An alleyway, without light, appeared as a tunnel that led into an eerie abyss. These alleys became home to the unsightly homeless that were ignored or looked upon in disgust. Sometimes, they were even looked upon with pity.

At night, a lonely road did not offer a person peace. A woman walking home would feel anxious and paranoid of the possible dangers lurking in the dark. It was why we were advised to always walk with someone at night. Safety in numbers and all that.

This particular part of town housed affordable residents like cheap apartments. The space given was not big, but it was cozy, and enough for a person living alone while earning a humble salary.

Taiga Shiba grimaced as he walked back to his small apartment. He hated it. He was cut off from his family fortune, forced to live in a small one bedroom apartment, and also take up a part-time job just to support himself. He was disinherited, but he was at least allowed to keep his family name. Unfortunately, his family name did not warrant him much respect. His actions had brought shame to his family.

"Nagata...!" Taiga growled as he thought about the cause of his downfall. If Nagata didn't have such weak ideals, Taiga wouldn't be in this mess. He punched the wall in anger. "Damn you, Oda!" It was all because of Nagata that he was now living like this!

In the past, the Oda Clan and Shiba Clan were locked in a terrible blood feud. The feud was caused when Oda Nobutomo killed the final head of the Shiba Clan, Shiba Yoshimune. While the clan effectively came to an end as a result, remnants of the Shiba Clan came together to return themselves to their former glory. Even though Nobunaga forced Nobutomo to commit suicide, their grudge toward the Oda Clan was not satisfied. In the present, the Shiba Clan and Oda Clan had a truce.

Taiga met Nagata when he joined Tsukahara-sensei's kendo dojo. Once Nagata showed his talent and skill during a spar, Taiga respected him as his equal and the two became friends. For years they trained together, sparring and improving.

While Taiga knew Nagata was an Oda, he believed that it was merely a coincidence that he had the name of the clan his own clan had sworn a blood feud with. Taiga also did not believe that a centuries' old blood feud affected him in the slightest.

They both competed to be the best student, but they had a friendly rivalry. They would always do what it took to better themselves, seeing the improvement of the other as a challenge to overcome. They brought out the best in each other. They soon climbed the ranks and became the dojo's top students, the cream of the crop, and the best among the rest.

As much as Taiga enjoyed sparring with Nagata, gauging his own strength and skill so he could improve, he hated the fact that he had to share the dojo with a bunch of wannabe kendoka. Taiga was obsessed with the idea of becoming a real kendoka, the best of the best that would stand above all the rest. It was why he pushed himself hard and pushed others to do the same. Those he saw as worthy gained his respect. The ones he deemed as unworthy to practice the art were treated like garbage.

While Taiga got along well with Nagata, he did not treat the other students with respect. He was particularly harsh to the junior members who performed poorly. Nagata often advised him to take it easy on them, but Taiga was set in his ways. He did not believe the junior members held the same amount of dedication to the art as them. He also did not believe they had potential to be _real_ kendoka.

Unlike Nagata and Taiga, they didn't come from noble bloodlines, but Tsukahara-sensei accepted anyone who wanted to learn. He also instructed Nagata and Taiga to help instruct the new students.

Taiga felt insulted. His skills shouldn't be wasted on teaching wannabes. That was when he decided to drive off the talentless losers so he and Nagata could be Tsukahara-sensei's best pupils. He would only accept the best if they proved themselves, but the wannabes couldn't take it.

Nagata told him he was being too harsh with the other students, but Taiga justified he was only trying to see which of them were good enough to stay. If they quit because they were too weak, then it was not his problem.

Nagata told Tsukahara-sensei that Taiga was bullying the other students. Taiga strongly denied the allegations, even putting the blame on the other students for not working hard enough, forcing him to push them. However, Nagata claimed that Taiga was bullying them.

Tsukahara-sensei was not pleased and neither was Taiga. He shot hot glares at his _friend_ who ratted him out. Nagata did not understand. Taiga just didn't want the other students to 'shame' the dojo with their lack of skill and dedication.

While disappointed, Tsukahara-sensei was willing to let Taiga stay if he proved himself in a formal duel. Taiga accepted the offer and challenged Nagata.

The two of them, wearing kendo gear, stood across from each other. Whoever got three points first would win. They bowed before they clashed. Both proved why they were the dojo's top students with a show of skill.

After four rounds, both of them were tied. Taiga remembered how the other students cheered Nagata on while booing him. That made him angrier and fight harder as he tried to break through Nagata's guard and land a strike.

And Taiga lost when he fell from Nagata's final blow, receiving the three points to be declared the winner. Outraged, Taiga attacked Nagata from behind. The match had been called, but Taiga did not care. He wanted retribution. Unfortunately for Taiga, Nagata managed to defend himself and punch Taiga right in the face, giving him a black eye and knocking him down.

Tsukahara-sensei expelled Taiga on the spot. That was not the worst part as Tsukahara-sensei also informed Taiga's family. They weren't pleased about his misconduct and behavior. To lessen the shame, they did what they thought was the only solution and kicked him out of the house. They forced him to live as a commoner, leaving him with nothing but the bare necessities. They did not disown him, but they made it clear that he was no longer the heir of the Shiba Clan.

Taiga's rage ignited and grew. At that moment, Taiga Shiba swore he would get back at Nagata for what he had done to him. When he heard Nagata had vanished, he was elated. He dreamed that he had died in some ditch.

If only that were true. He learned more about the circumstances behind Nagata's disappearance, about how he had transformed into some kind of armored warrior...a Kamen Rider.

He remembered how Nagata had talked about becoming a Kamen Rider when he was a kid. When they used to be friends. It was a childish dream.

A childish dream that became a reality!

"You bastard!" Taiga shouted as he angrily kicked down a trash can. While Nagata achieved his dream, Taiga lost everything! It just wasn't fair! Even worse, Taiga could never get to him and would never have his revenge!

Taiga felt something being thrown to the back of his head.

"Ow! Who threw that!?" Taiga yelled as he turned around, holding the back of his head, but he saw no one. He was the only one in the empty street. There was nobody else around. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down to see what had been thrown at his head.

It was one of those Lockseed toys he had seen in shops.

Curious, Taiga Shiba picked up the item and was suddenly engulfed in darkness. He had no time to react and cried out in shock as his surroundings warped and darkened around him. The city had vanished and he did not see anything but a dark void. He was on solid ground, but he saw only darkness.

"What!?" Taiga whirled around, staring at his surroundings in shock and confusion. Everything had gone dark like they were swallowed up by the darkness. "What is this!? Where am I!?"

" **So, you're the one I seek.** "

"Who are you? What's the meaning of this? Show yourself!"

" **As you wish.** "

Bujin Gaim emerged from the dark floor. It looked like he was coming up from a pool of black water as he arose, the dark liquid flowing down and dripping off his frame.

As he stood before Taiga, Bujin Gaim appeared as he did before Nagata destroyed him. His blood red armor pristine and his blue bodysuit looked clean and shining. Of course, he still made for a menacing figure as he stood before the young man.

Initially alarmed, Taiga swiftly composed himself. His ego did not allow him to show fear. First impressions were powerful and showing fear was akin to showing weakness.

He recognized Bujin Gaim as he had seen posters of the Bujin Rider. He did not bother watching the movie as he was not a Kamen Rider fan, unlike Nagata. At first, Taiga thought he might be hallucinating. Kamen Riders were the stuff of fiction. They could not be real so Bujin Gaim could not be real as well.

But Nagata had transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim. He had made fiction into reality. Still, Taiga's rational side attempted to convince him that this was a hallucination.

"Who are you?"

" **My name is Bujin Gaim, and we have something in common.** "

Taiga scoffed in response. He was not convinced. Whatever this was, it could not be real and he would not give a hallucination the satisfaction by showing fear. Any fear he felt was pushed aside. He was still a Shiba, even if his life went to shit, so he had to behave as such. His ego would not allow him to show any weakness.

"I doubt that."

What would he have in common with Bujin Gaim? On one hand, Taiga had to admit that the suit was cool looking. It embodied the modernized look of a samurai quite well. Taiga also admired Bujin Gaim's Musou Saber. He wanted to get his hands on such a weapon ever since he was banned by his family. Even though he was kicked out of his own house, he still had to follow their rules.

" **Really? Does the name 'Nagata Oda' mean anything to you?** "

Taiga's eyes narrowed in suspicion with a hint of curiosity. Bujin Gaim knew Nagata? This might be worth his time.

"Oda...?"

What has Nagata done this time?

" **You hate him, don't you?** "

Taiga's eyes narrowed as he recalled what happened. The anger, the rage, and hatred welled up inside of him. Did he hate Nagata Oda? Of course, he did! He was his friend and he betrayed him!

"He ruined my life!"

" **My life ended because of him too. He got in my way one too many times and I want to make him pay.** "

So, Nagata had once again wronged another person. Taiga wondered how Nagata could've beaten Bujin Gaim. Then again, he had seen Nagata transform into a Kamen Rider on TV. He wanted to deny it, but that was the only explanation.

"I want to make him pay too! But if I did anything I would've been totally disowned by my family!"

" **So, he soiled your honor.** "

"My honor is gone thanks to him!"

" **I see. This is perfect then. We were destined to meet.** " Taiga shared Bujin Gaim's hatred for Nagata. That was what drew the demonic Rider to the young man. " **I think we can come to an agreement.** "

"What kind of agreement?" Taiga asked suspiciously.

" **I have power, and I can tell you have the skill to utilize it. Together, we can destroy Nagata Oda.** "Bujin Gaim offered his hand and a promise of power to Taiga. " **So, how about it? Partners?** "

Taiga considered it. Should he shake hands with the devil? On one hand, it might end badly for him. However, on the other hand, the promise of power was so tempting. Bujin Gaim was even offering him a chance to get his revenge on Nagata. Besides, what did he have left to lose?

"Partners," Taiga affirmed as he took Bujin Gaim's hand in a firm handshake.

Bujin Gaim smiled as a SengokuDriver formed and wrapped around Taiga's waist. Taiga gazed curiously down at his new accessory.

" **What is your name, partner?** "

Taiga looked Bujin Gaim in the eye and answered.

"Taiga Shiba."

Bujin Gaim smiled. His new partner would make the ideal host. He could sense his ambition, his desires, and his hatred. It was all he needed to conclude that they were the _best match_.

" **Alright, Taiga. Now all you have to do is unlock the Lockseed and put it in the belt.** "

Taiga looked at the Bujin Gaim Lockseed he held in his hand and unlocked it.

 **[BUJIN GAIM!]**

Nothing happened and Taiga continued to follow Bujin Gaim's instruction and locked the Lockseed in the SengokuDriver.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

" **Now, open it.** "

Taiga pushed down the Cutting Blade, slicing the Bujin Gaim Lockseed open. It revealed a core image of the SengokuDriver with the lid's backside depicting the Bujin Gaim Lockseed. A violent guitar riff played once the Lockseed was sliced open.

" **You might need to brace yourself. This is going to** _ **be a little painful**_ **.** "

"What do you me-AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Taiga screamed as Bujin Gaim morphed into black slime which surged toward him. With his mouth agape, Taiga could do nothing else as Bujin Gaim forced his essence down his throat. As Bujin Gaim entered his new and willing host, he merged them together. His dark essence infused itself with Taiga's bloodstream, merging with his blood.

Taiga's eyes flashed red as he let out a howl and fell on his knees. Bujin Gaim was not kidding. The process was agonizing. He felt like he was being pierced by hundreds of red-hot needles from the inside. Only death would free him from this pain. It was just too much for him to handle.

Taiga saw Bujin Gaim's memories of when he was human. He saw what Nagata had done through Bujin Gaim's eyes. He saw how much stronger Nagata had become, and the life he had achieved.

Nagata was a king and a hero.

Nagata had a kingdom that adored him.

Nagata had a harem of beautiful women that would do anything for him.

Nagata deserved none of it.

Just seeing it all made Taiga's rage grow as he ignored the pain. It was not fair! Not fair at all! Nagata did not deserve any of it! Not one thing!

 **[BUJIN GAIM ARMS! CHI NO MUSHA ON THE DARK PATH!]**

Suddenly, he felt an incredible surge and rush as power filled his every cell. It was incredible! He had never felt such power before and he could not have enough of it. There were no words to describe it, but it was all his. A dark aura surrounded his body before wrapping him up in a pitch black bodysuit. Blood red armor soon appeared and attached itself to his body. The dark slime surged up from his collar and surrounded his head before solidifying into his helmet.

Taiga Shiba climbed to his feet and smiled as he removed his helmet. He opened his eyes. His irises glowed red and the surrounding sclerae became pitch black. Black veins surrounded his eyes, showing that he and Bujin Gaim had bonded.

The darkness surrounding him receded, revealing the city. The pain he felt before faded into the depths of his memory. The agony he felt earlier was worth the price so he could possess this power.

Taiga studied his new helmet. It did not seem to bother him that it resembled the helmet worn by his former best friend and bitter rival. In fact, he found it ironically fitting that he would be clad in the same kind of armor. He felt eager as the idea of facing Nagata with his appearance brought a dark smile to his face.

Taiga made a slashing motion with his hand, creating a dark portal that appeared in front of him. His own world had nothing left to offer him and there was a whole other world just waiting for him on the other side. It was a chance to start anew. He would spread his influence across the land and sink his teeth into it. He was hungry and his hunger knew no end. Only one thing could satisfy his hunger, and it was the end of Nagata Oda.

With his helmet tucked under his arm, Taiga Shiba proudly took a step forward as he strode into the dark portal. This was the day Taiga Shiba abandoned his old life and was reborn as **Armored War Devil Majin Gaim**.

* * *

 **KRC:** OK, so we now have a prelude chapter featuring Taiga Shiba and Dai Shi. We now know the reason for his grudge against Nagata. We also learn how he ended up in the World of Sangokuden with Bujin Gaim's powers. Dai Shi saw much potential in the fear and chaos Bujin Gaim could spread with the aid of a host. Without a proper host, Bujin Gaim was just a mindless beast. In other words, he's got the Wendigo Psychosis in the brain if he had one in his slimy condition. Now he has a host he could cooperate with and shares a deep hatred for Nagata. Although, would this relationship remain symbiotic or become parasitic? Only time will tell.


	2. The Liberation of To Gaiden

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

The tavern was Ushio Kenshin's favorite hangout whenever he needed to kick back and relax. While it may not hold a candle to modern establishments of its kind, it did provide satisfactory service. The drinks were good for their time and it had a nice and relaxing atmosphere. Of course, when people got drunk, things can get a little rowdy and out of control. Kenshin had lost count how many times he had been dragged into a bar fight, but he enjoyed every single one of them. To him, it was just how things worked. It was the natural order of things.

Kenshin rarely, if ever, went out drinking alone. To go to the tavern without his friends was just sad and pathetic. Only losers went drinking alone. It was way more enjoyable to go out drinking with friends. So, here he was, sitting at his usual table with Takada Hideyoshi, Sasuke Takeda, and Kayu.

Kenshin and Hideyoshi went way back. They were childhood friends who met during their elementary school days. Hideyoshi got picked on a lot for being a nerd, but Kenshin swooped in and helped him out. They became the best of friends since then, and they were inseparable.

When they ended up in this world, they stuck together and became the Dynamic Duo. They became the **Armored War God of the Ultimate Hammer Gridon** and the **Armored War God of the Ultimate Cutter Kurokage**. Their legendary exploits spread far and wide and all their hard work paid off when Totaku Chuei hired them to become her new retainers.

It was the lucky break they needed to survive. The money they got from collecting bounties for capturing bandits was getting low and a source of stable income was just what they needed. Plus, they had a home when Totaku invited them to stay with her.

Hideyoshi ended up becoming Totaku's new advisor and strategist, working alongside Kaku. They got along famously. As for Kenshin, he had the distinct honor of becoming a general, working alongside Ryofu Hosen. It gave him a chance to get to know the stunning redhead better. Unfortunately, Ryofu's heart was set on the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword Gaim aka Nagata Oda.

They met Kayu sometime later when Totaku invited her to join her faction. Originally, Kayu had been a bandit that tried to rob Totaku. Unfortunately, she had not chosen her target wisely as Totaku was guarded by Ryofu and Gridon at the time. It was Ryofu who ended her attempt to rob Totaku by beating her. It was not even a fair fight as it was so incredibly one-sided due to Ryofu's Herculean strength.

Normally, Kayu would've been executed for what she attempted, but Totaku showed the bandit mercy. She saw that Kayu's attempt was not driven by greed, but desperation as the woman had not eaten in quite some time and needed money for food. Totaku extended a hand to Kayu, inviting her to join her faction. Touched by her kindness, Kayu accepted and became a member of the To Faction.

It took some time for Hideyoshi and Kaku to warm up to the former bandit. Kayu did not blame them. After all, she did try to rob Totaku whom they cared about a lot. Eventually, they became friends and they all became close like family.

A lot of things happened since then, like Totaku being made Empress, Chojo taking her hostage to take control of Gridon and Kurokage, and using the poor girl as a scapegoat for her crimes. Totaku's reputation was in tatters so she decided to serve Nagata as a maid.

Now Kenshin, Hideyoshi, and Kayu were working for Kosonsan. They enjoyed an adventurous lifestyle from time-to-time so things weren't boring for them. Plus, they were together. Technically, they were not officially serving Kosonsan as they were self-proclaimed mercenaries, but as long as she was paying them then they would continue to work for her. Totaku also went with Hideyoshi to serve as his personal maid while he worked under Kosonsan. It was a position she was happy to take since it meant being close to the man she loved. Hideyoshi was happy about it too. Too bad that Totaku could not come to the tavern. She could not hold her liquor very well, plus it was not really her scene.

Sasuke Takeda was their most recent addition to their merry little band. He was hired by Kosonsan when he revealed he was an Armored War God. He came out of nowhere and showed what he could do. Impressed, and maybe a bit desperate, Kosonsan hired him to serve her.

Sasuke gradually grew closer to Hideyoshi, Kenshin, Kayu and even Kosonsan. He proved to be a trusted comrade and a capable fighter. Sasuke was not just badass as an Armored War God, but he was good on the flute too. His music drew girls to him like bees to honey. It was so beautiful, so amazing, so alluring, and almost hypnotic. It was like magic and his music could cast a spell on anyone who was listening. It just made them want to stop what they were doing and come listen to him. It was how Sasuke made money when he ended up in this world. Even Kenshin was impressed by how easily Sasuke could attract a crowd with just his music. Kosonsan also enjoyed listening to him play on his flute. It was very relaxing.

Sasuke was also good at holding his liquor which made him the ideal drinking buddy. He pretty much matched Kenshin when it came to drinking contests. Hideyoshi abstained from such contests since he did not like being inebriated. He liked to be able to think clearly. He took the role of the responsible individual in their group and the voice of reason. The only time he got really drunk was when he wanted to cope after a particularly bad night. Still, he could drink and only stopped when he got a bit tipsy.

While hanging out at the tavern, they would exchange stories and tell jokes. Basically, they would talk about anything, like how their day went and what they had done in the past. Any topic was on the table and nothing was taboo.

Kenshin once asked Hideyoshi what it was like banging a loli. Hideyoshi did not smack him, knowing it was a joke, but it was not something he was willing to divulge while sober. He did divulge a little, but he never went into much detail. He just said it was 'great' and that was it. Hopefully, Totaku would reveal more to Kayu so she could dish out back to Kenshin. He was curious. He wanted to know.

Right now, Kenshin was complaining about the 'lucky bastards' with harems while drinking his troubles away. It was his way of venting.

"Damn that Baron guy! He's banging Sousou's two hot generals! I bet he's banging his lieutenants too!" Kenshin whined before taking a gulp of wine. He hated guys that surrounded themselves with hot babes so easily. It was infuriating.

"Kenshin, just because he surrounds himself with attractive women, it doesn't mean he takes advantage of them for sex," Hideyoshi reasoned.

"Oh yeah? What about Nagata?" Kenshin challenged. "Didn't Ei send you a letter about Nagata making a harem with his subordinates?"

Hideyoshi frowned back at Kenshin.

"Please stop reading my mail, Kenshin."

"Well, you're not denying it, are ya?"

"Gaim is powerful and women are normally attracted to powerful people," Kayu stated. "It makes sense that his officers would all fall for him."

"Damn it! I'm so jealous! I bet he has orgies every night!" Kenshin exclaimed in jealous anger. Nagata's officers were all very beautiful. There was Kanu with her long black hair, Bacho with her tomboyish charm and great legs, Chou'un who was just so mysterious, Ryuubi who was energetic and cheerful, and finally Ryofu who was just so sweet.

Kenshin could already picture it. Nagata intertwined in a pile of soft, nubile flesh. The girls would be ready and willing for him and let him do whatever he wanted with them. He imagined Nagata doing the girls, their bodies all covered in sweat in a middle of a hot orgy.

He couldn't help but feel jealous, especially since Ryofu was part of Nagata's harem. He hated the fact that Ryofu had fallen for Nagata. It broke his heart to learn that the girl he was crushing on had already given her heart to somebody else.

Did Ryofu enjoy riding on top cowgirl style or do it doggy style? Either way, it was probably very, very hot! Nagata probably made her scream his name whenever they fucked.

Lucky bastard!

It was hard for Kenshin to accept but overtime he was able to get over it and move on.

It also helped that he had a dummy of Nagata he could stab during the period.

"I doubt he has orgies _every_ night," Hideyoshi rebutted. Nagata would need rest and a good night's sleep.

"Do you really want a harem so much?" Sasuke asked Kenshin.

"Yeah, it's a man's dream! Women are like _GoLion_! The more there are, the better it gets!" Kenshin answered shamelessly. That sounded stupidly sexist.

"Are you saying I'm not enough to satisfy you, Ken?" Kayu asked, giving him a playful glare.

"Kayu, you're hot! You're smoking hot! But I think it'll be more fun if we have like maybe one or two or even three more girls joining us!" Kenshin answered honestly and without shame. He was thinking of going back to that brothel in Son Go with Kayu. Some of the girls might be up for a good time for the right price.

Hideyoshi cautiously pulled the bottle of wine away from Kenshin.

"OK, I think it's time to cut you off, Kenshin. You've had a bit too much," Hideyoshi advised.

"Come on! I'm not even buzzed yet!" Kenshin whined as he reached for the bottle but Hideyoshi held it out of reach.

"Your lips are starting to get loose. No more drinking," Hideyoshi told him firmly.

"Fine, _Mom!_ " Kenshin huffed. "You're a fun sucker, you know that?"

"Someone has to be the designated rider, and you know what happens if you ride a horse drunk," Hideyoshi reminded.

As Hideyoshi and Kenshin continued to banter, Sasuke decided to bring something up.

"So, while I was traveling, I heard that you three saved To province. Care to give me the details?"

Kenshin grinned. Oh, he was waiting for a chance to brag. Hideyoshi rolled his eyes while Kayu smiled, amused.

"Oh, you want to hear about _that_?" Kenshin asked as he smiled proudly.

"Yes," Sasuke affirmed. "I mean, second-hand accounts pale in comparison to a tale told by the one who experienced it."

"Don't be too sure. Sometimes the storyteller will exaggerate and embellish," Hideyoshi remarked.

"When have I ever exaggerated?" Kenshin shot back, offended. Hideyoshi adjusted his glasses and gave Kenshin a deadpan stare. "Just let me tell the story, alright? This is the best story ever, Sasuke, and all the best stories are ones that are true! This is the epic tale of how the Heroic Kurokage liberated To from the evil clutches of the white-clad pinecone heads...with the help of his sidekicks."

"And so it begins," Hideyoshi groaned. He was nobody's sidekick and neither was Kayu.

Kayu kicked Kenshin's leg under the table for calling her a sidekick.

Sasuke listened with rapt attention as Kenshin started his tale.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 22: The Liberation of To Gaiden**

* * *

"So, there we were, on a path back to To province. This was the place where we first met Yue and Ren. It was where we had our chance to be heroes we were meant to be. What called us here? Was it fate? Was it destiny? Nobody knows."

"Actually, we just dropped by to check up on the place," Hideyoshi interjected.

"Hey, this is my story!" Kenshin snapped. "Don't hijack it!"

"I'm just trying to give the facts," Hideyoshi defended. "Continue."

"Anyway, so there we were..."

* * *

" _It's been a long time since we were here. Wonder how much has the place changed since," said Kenshin. After Totaku was made Empress, she left somebody in charge to run To province._

" _Not much, I assume. It's just a small province," Kayu shrugged._

 _Hideyoshi noticed something was off about the place._

" _Do either of you notice something different about this place?" Hideyoshi asked. There should be people out and about, either doing errands or enjoying the day. There should be children out playing. But there was none of that. The street was empty. It was like a ghost town. The place would've appeared completely abandoned if he did not see people peeking through their windows at them. It was like they were hiding._

" _It's not as warm or welcoming as I remember," Kayu answered._

" _Something's not right," Kenshin observed._

 _Kenshin's guess rang true as a group of guards came to confront them._ _There were ten of them and_ _they were clad in white robes with hardened expressions on their faces. They were also armed with spears, which made it clear that their intentions were less than friendly._

" _Halt! You're coming with us!" one of the guards in white robes ordered as he and his fellow guards pointed their spears at the trio._

" _Why?" Kenshin asked. As far as he was concerned, none of them had done anything wrong. They had just arrived in town to see how it was and found it depressing._

" _Do not ask questions! Come with us!" the guard demanded as he pointed his spear threateningly at Kenshin._

" _Do you know what an innuendo is?"_

" _Come with us, now!"_

 _Kenshin would not have any of that as he grabbed the spear and wrenched it out of the guard's hands._

" _Hey, we're gonna ask questions if we want! Now what the fuck is going on!?" Kenshin demanded as he snapped the spear over his knee._

 _Hideyoshi facepalmed as the guard glared angrily at Kenshin. Kayu just chuckled at Kenshin's reaction to being threatened. He never respected authority outside of Totaku's and reacted aggressively to threats._

" _How dare you!?" the guard shouted as he reached into his robe. Kenshin, Kayu, and Hideyoshi were surprised when they saw him take out a SengokuDriver and strap it on. The rest of the guards with him also strapped on their own SengokuDrivers._

" _They got Drivers!" stated Hideyoshi, alarmed as the guards whipped out and unlocked identical Matsubokkuri Lockseeds._

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI!]**_

" _Yeah, I can see that, Hideyoshi," replied Kenshin as their group watched the white-robed guards lock in their Lockseeds._

 ** _[LOCK ON!]_**

 _Kenshin scowled as he saw them use copies of his signature Lockseed._

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**_

" _Oh, that's just bullshit!" Kenshin cursed as he watched them transform into Kurokages with white scarves._

* * *

"So, you were mad because they bootlegged you," Sasuke concluded.

"Those guys had the nerve to copy me! Me! I'm supposed to be the only Kurokage around!" snapped Kenshin angrily.

"Were there _really_ ten guards? It seems a bit too many just to confront three strangers, especially when they had SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds," Sasuke pointed out.

"It was about that number, give or take," Hideyoshi replied with a shrug, not really caring to amend that detail.

"Look, do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" Kenshin asked, annoyed by the interruption and having the validity of his story being questioned.

"My apologies," said Sasuke. "Please continue."

"So we started to kick all _ten_ of their cracker asses!"

* * *

" _Henshin!" Hideyoshi and Kenshin called out._

 _ **[COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**_

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**_

 _The Knockoff Troopers took a step back in surprise as Hideyoshi and Kenshin transformed._

* * *

"'Knockoff Troopers'?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, that's what they are, aren't they?" Kenshin retorted.

Sasuke wanted to point out how hypocritical, and not to mention how ironic, that sounded. Technically, wasn't Kenshin a knockoff of the original Kurokage from _Kamen Rider Gaim_? Then again, in this world, Kenshin was the first person who took the name Kurokage. So, perhaps, he should be allowed to lay claim to it.

"And the two of you transformed," Sasuke claimed.

"Actually, all _three_ of us transformed," Kayu claimed.

"You as well?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

 _Kayu strapped on Kenshin's GenesisDriver and took out the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed._

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]**_

" _Henshin."_

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _ **[LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]**_

 _Kayu transformed alongside her comrades, donning the armor of Armored War God Kurokage-Shin. She was still armed with her Kongo Explosive Axe instead of the standard Kagematsu-Shin._

 _With the To Trio transformed, there was only one thing on their mind._

" _Alright, let's kick their fucking asses!" Kurokage declared._

 _The To Trio heroically engaged the villainous Knockoff Troopers. It was an epic battle between the heroes who fought for good and the losers who fought for evil._

* * *

"How did you know they were evil?" Sasuke asked. He did not question why Kenshin was not mad about Kayu wearing the same armor as him. She was likely exempt from his ire for being his friend and having permission to do so.

"They wanted to arrest us when we did nothing wrong and I know a crooked guard when I see one," Kenshin answered.

"Fair point."

"So, all three of us were fighting the Knockoff Troopers. In the middle of the fight, Hideyoshi hit me in the head," Kenshin pointed.

"I said I was sorry! You all looked alike!" Hideyoshi snapped.

"Now that's just racist."

"No, it's not!"

* * *

 _ **WHAM!**_

" _Ow! Dude! Seriously!?" Kurokage snapped as Gridon had whacked him in the back of the head with his Donkachi._

" _Sorry! You all just look alike!" Gridon cried in his defense._

" _You know, if I was black, that would've been racist," Kurokage grumbled._

 _Kayu knew how to deal with the Knockoff Troopers and aimed for their weak spots. She swung her Kongo Explosive Axe, sending the Knockoff Troopers reeling. When she found an opening, she aimed for their belts. One Knockoff Trooper was bereft of his SengokuDriver instantly, causing his armor to vanish. Kayu soon finished off the poor unfortunate soul with a slash of her weapon. She paid the dead man no mind as she went for her next target._

* * *

"The three of us kicked major ass that day," Kenshin smiled proudly.

"You also beat them up by using me like a hammer," Hideyoshi reminded.

Sasuke blinked.

"Use you like a hammer?" Sasuke repeated.

"Allow me to explain," Hideyoshi continued the story.

"Hideyoshi, this is my story!" Kenshin complained.

"Just let me tell this part."

* * *

 _Gridon screamed as Kurokage held him by the legs and began swinging him around. His armor was sturdy and quite hard as he bashed against the charging Knockoff Troopers._

" _Kenshin! Put me down!"_

" _No way, dude! We're winning!"_

" _Just put me the fuck down, asshole!"_

" _OK, fine! Just brace yourself!"_

" _What? Wait, no! Stop! Don't you fucking dare!"_

 _Kurokage did fucking dare as he spun around and around before he released Gridon. He went flying like a bullet and knocked down several Knockoff Troopers as he crashed into them. They went down like bowling pins._

" _Strike!" Kurokage yelled jubilantly._

* * *

"He threw me like a bowling ball," Hideyoshi grumbled as he remembered the day.

"We still won, didn't we?" Kenshin asked and Hideyoshi responded with a glare. "OK, so we beat all those fake Kurokages with our teamwork and might. Of course, that was not the end of it. We wanted to know why they were in To province in the first place."

* * *

 _The To Trio dismissed their suits after they defeated the Knockoff Troopers._

" _Alright, asshole! You better start talking! Tell us who sent you and where you got those Drivers!" Kenshin demanded as he violently shook one of the guards. "Answer me!"_

" _Kenshin, it's no use. He's unconscious," Hideyoshi told his friend and Kenshin let the guard collapse to the ground in a heap._

" _Alright, fine! But I'm still pissed! They stole my look!" Kenshin complained._

" _Imitation is supposed to be the highest form of flattery," Hideyoshi attempted to placate his friend._

" _Well, I don't feel fucking flattered! I'm pissed off! Someone has to answer for this!"_

" _Maybe you'll be able to find them. They're right there," Kayu said as she pointed ahead. Hideyoshi and Kenshin looked up at the tall 50 story tower that stood proudly._

" _How was it that we didn't notice that until now?" Hideyoshi gaped._

 _Kayu shrugged._

* * *

"So, you saw a tower," Sasuke said.

"And ain't none of us have seen it before," Kenshin replied.

"It was suspicious so we decided to check it out," Kayu continued.

"But not before we found out what was going on," finished Hideyoshi.

"So we asked around. Not a lot of people were willing to talk, but we did meet an old man who told us that the new magistrate was the one who had the tower built. He also hired those Kurokage posers to work for him," Kenshin added.

"While we were asking around, we noticed how the people seemed miserable. It was like all the happiness was drained from them. They told us that the magistrate was overtaxing them. That tax money was used to build that tower," Kayu continued.

"The magistrate even took young girls to serve him. That was when we decided to investigate the tower itself," Hideyoshi stated.

* * *

 _The To Trio went to the tower and saw the entrance was guarded by a pair of men in white robes. Fortunately, Hideyoshi, Kayu, and Kenshin were all dressed in the white robes they had stolen from the guards that had confronted them earlier. They had their hoods up to hide their faces._

" _We came to report back to the magistrate," Hideyoshi informed the guards. They allowed the trio entry. As the door closed behind them, Kenshin, Kayu, and Hideyoshi got out of their disguises._

" _That was way easier than I thought," Kayu remarked._

" _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Miyabi. Those guys must be dumb to let us inside without checking us," Kenshin replied._

" _No, she's right. That was too easy," Hideyoshi agreed._

" _Come on, let's go up there and teach the guy in charge a lesson!" Kenshin prompted._

 _It was a harrowing climb to the top._

 _ **10 stories later...**_

" _OK...we're almost there guys! Just keep going!" Kenshin encouraged as he ran up the stairs with Kayu and Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi was already panting._ _He really wished there were elevators in this era. That would've made this whole thing easier._

 _ **25 stories later...**_

" _Oh God...this is torture!" wailed an exhausted Hideyoshi as he continued to run up the stairs with his two companions. "Why are there so many stairs!?"_

" _Hustle up, buddy! We're halfway there!"_

" _Only halfway!?" Hideyoshi yelled._

 _ **40 stories later...**_

 _The trio continued to run up the flights of stairs, panting, huffing and puffing, sweat soaking their skin and clothes. However, they didn't let the number of stairs discourage them._

" _Can't we take a break!?" Hideyoshi yelled as he was lying down against the steps and struggling to keep up as he climbed with them. He was breathing heavily._

" _Move your ass, Hideyoshi! We have ten more to the top!" Kenshin yelled._

 _Hideyoshi let out a very loud groan at that._

* * *

"So, you three climbed all fifty flights of stairs all the way to the top?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Yes..." Hideyoshi groaned. Just remembering it was making him exhausted. He knew he needed to work out more. Everyone around him kept reminding him. He had always been intimidated by tall buildings because of how many steps it took to get to the top. Fortunately, modern technology in his original world allowed him to do so easily with escalators and elevators. No such things in this era, unfortunately.

"But we still made it to the top. I even offered to carry Hideyoshi up the rest of the way," Kenshin added. "He said no."

"Of course I said no. I still have my decency," Hideyoshi defended.

"Couldn't you all have just flown up there? I know Hideyoshi-san has access to Suika Arms," Sasuke pointed out.

Kenshin, Hideyoshi, and Kayu fell silent. They never thought of that and simultaneously mentally slapped their foreheads.

"Anyway...we reached the top," Kenshin continued the story.

* * *

 _ **The top...Finally!**_

" _Finally! We're here!" Kenshin cried victoriously as they reached the top floor. He and Kayu looked a bit winded but they were still ready to fight. Hideyoshi, on the other hand, was pathetically climbing up the stairs on his hands and feet. He then collapsed on the floor._

" _Thank God...I'm...so fucking...out of...shape!" Hideyoshi wheezed and panted, "I need...I need to lie down...I need...water...I think I'm gonna throw up."_

" _You really are out of shape," Kayu remarked as she looked at their exhausted tactician._

" _She's right. You should work out more instead of sitting at your desk all day," agreed Kenshin as he wiped the sweat from his brow._

 _Hideyoshi slowly picked himself up and bent over with his hands on his knees. He took off his sweat-coated glasses and tried to muster the scariest glare he could. He aimed his hardened gaze at his friends while he huffed and puffed, "Fuck...you...guys!"_

 _The To Trio stood in front of a set of majestic doors which was decorated by lions._

" _Alright, guys. Behind these doors is the bad guy whose ass we are going to kick. Are you ready?" Kenshin asked with determination._

" _I'm ready," Kayu stated firmly. She was ready for action with a vicious look on her face. If she were a man, she would have a raging murder boner._

* * *

"'Raging murder boner'?" Sasuke repeated, cocking an eyebrow at the odd phrase.

"Metaphorically speaking," Kenshin clarified. "Still hot, though."

"If you say so..."

* * *

" _Just...let me...catch my breath," Hideyoshi gasped as he took deep gulps of air and stood up straight. "OK, I'm OK. I'm OK." He rolled his shoulders. "Let's do this."_

" _You sure you don't need to take five, buddy?" Kenshin asked, concerned._

" _No, I'm good. Let's kick butt."_

" _That's the spirit. OK, on three, we kick the doors open dramatically. 1...2...3!"_

 _The Terrific To Trio kicked the doors open._

" _Ow, my foot!" Hideyoshi yelped._

* * *

"We finally confronted the bad guy who had taken over the place," Kenshin told Sasuke. "Too bad that Hideyoshi here ruined our heroic entrance by spraining his foot on the door. Wuss."

Hideyoshi shot back, "We just climbed fifty fucking flights of stairs! It was torture! I needed a minute to catch my breath!"

"Anyway...there we were, confronting the guy sitting on Yue's throne."

"She didn't have a throne when she was a magistrate."

"Zip it! Anyway..."

* * *

" _Well, well, well. I've been expecting you three to show up here."_

 _There he was, the new magistrate, flanked by two guards. He was a young man with an impressive muscular build for his age. He wore a sleeveless black tunic with a brown vest and a red sash around his waist. He wore a pair of black slacks and slippers on his feet. Wrapped around his forearms were bandages and he wore fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles. His black hair was untamed, like a lion's mane, befitting his name._

 _He had a pair of girls on either side of his throne, dressed in qipao with extremely short skirts, waving fans. In addition, he had a small army of goons guarding him._

* * *

"And his name was Shishi Ouin!" Kenshin announced. " _Dun, dun, duuun_ _!_ "

"Also known as Yue-hime's uncle," Hideyoshi added.

They had learned this fact from Totaku herself when they told her about this particular adventure. They were shocked to learn that the sweet little girl was related to such a jackass.

For a moment, Sasuke pictured Shishi with an eyepatch, a scar across his cheek, a mechanical arm and cat on his lap like a typical Bond villain. Also, he imagined the servant girls wearing slave bikinis.

* * *

" _Are you the new asshole in charge?" Kenshin asked. The guards bristled at the disrespect Kenshin dared show their boss, but Shishi simply smiled in amusement._

" _I'm amazed you made it all the way up here," Shishi responded._

" _It was not really that hard," Hideyoshi replied as he recovered from his exhausted panting and gasping. "Your guards are not really that smart."_

" _I guess that's what I get for hiring cheap labor," Shishi huffed._

" _Alright, enough small talk! Now who are you and what have you done to this place?" Kayu demanded._

" _I'm just running the place like I'm supposed to," Shishi answered. "Oh, and please call me Shishi-_ _ **sama**_ _. That's an_ _ **order**_ _."_

" _Sorry, we don't take orders from rotten douchebags like you. So go fuck yourself with a lemon and suck on it," Kenshin retorted._

* * *

"I'm guessing he took offense to that," Sasuke remarked.

"Hey, nobody demands anything from me, especially not respect," Kenshin defended, arms crossed proudly. Totaku never demanded it from him, but he respected her anyway. He also followed her orders because he liked her so much. "So then he sends his goons to attack us."

"It was not something we couldn't handle," said Kayu.

"But then we also had to fight a blind kung fu master!" Kenshin claimed.

* * *

 _The Blind Kung Fu Master was a bald elderly gentleman. He had a long white beard and was dressed in a black kung fu shirt with white kung fu pants and black sandals. His eyes were completely white, indicating that he was blind._

" _I am the Blind Kung Fu Master! Face me at your own peril!" the Blind Kung Fu Master challenged._

" _Alright, Mr. BKFM! What's your name?" Kenshin demanded._

" _I am Yu."_

" _Wait, how can you be me! I'm me! You're you!"_

" _Yes, that is what I said. I am Yu."_

" _No, you're not! I'm me!"_

" _Yes, you are. And I'm Yu."_

" _Stop playing fucking mind games old man and tell me your real name!"_

" _I am Yu."_

" _Fuck you!"_

" _You want to fuck me?"_

" _AAARRRGGGGGHHHH! GO TO HELL! LET'S FIGHT!"_

 _Kenshin and the BKFM had an epic battle that was awesome and cool and completely not made up!_

* * *

"Wait a minute! That never happened!" Hideyoshi denied. "There was no blind master! You're just making things up! Just like the ostrich!"

"Hey, that ostrich was real!" Kenshin insisted defensively.

"Ostriches don't live in China! Just admit you lost the map!"

"That ostrich stole the map!"

"You were probably hallucinating!"

"I know what I fucking saw! And before you say anything, I was fucking sober!"

"Could we get back to the story, please?" Sasuke asked, interrupting their (stupid) argument.

Kenshin and Hideyoshi stopped arguing and got back to the story.

"OK, so there wasn't a blind kung fu master, but he did send his goons," Kenshin started again.

* * *

 _Shishi ordered, "Take care of them, my goons."_

 _The men in white clothes strapped on their Drivers. Only one of them used a GenesisDriver while the rest used SengokuDrivers with blank Rider Indicators. Realizing what was happening, the two servant girls fled, leaving behind their fans._

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]**_

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI!]**_

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _ **[LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]**_

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**_

 _The White Cloth soldiers transformed into identical Riders and Kenshin growled in anger as these knockoffs surrounded him with copies of his Kagematsu._

" _Oh, look at me! I'm a little girly guard dressing up as a lame knockoff!" Kenshin taunted the Knockoff Commander and Knockoff Troopers._

" _Now, my Loyal Knockoff Troopers! Destroy the Terrific To Trio!" King Douchebag Shishi ordered._

* * *

"OK, I was not there, but I know he did not say _that_ ," Sasuke interjected.

"I told you he'd exaggerate and embellish," Hideyoshi reminded.

"Yes, you did."

"Look, I'm trying to make the story interesting so I'm paraphrasing," Kenshin defended. "Anyway, there we were, completely surrounded but we were not going down without a fight..."

* * *

 _Kayu strapped on Kenshin's GenesisDriver and smiled as Kenshin and Hideyoshi strapped on their SengokuDrivers. Standing back-to-back while facing the horrible horde of Knockoff Troopers, the To Terrific Trio prepared to do battle._

" _Let's get dangerous!" ordered Kenshin as they took out their Lockseeds and unlocked them._

 _ **[DONGURI!]**_

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI!]**_

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]**_

" _Henshin!" the Terrific To Trio declared as one as they locked in their Lockseeds and changed into their suits of armor._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _ **[COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**_

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**_

 _ **[LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]**_

* * *

"And like before, we began to kick all of their butts," Kenshin told Sasuke smugly.

* * *

 _King Douchebag Shishi watched as the Terrific To Trio battled his Horrible Horde of Knockoff Troopers._

" _Kurokage Rider Chop!" Kurokage yelled as he performed a karate chop, his hand glowing as he swung his arm. The strike caused sparks to explode like fireworks as it made impact. The Cheap Knockoff Trooper was sent flying by the attack and he exploded into a fireball. The Horrible Horde hesitated but a roar from King Douchebag Shishi drove them to attack again, despite knowing how futile it was._

" _Kurokage Rider Punch!"_

" _Kurokage Rider Kick!"_

 _Kurokage was giving the Knockoff Troopers a brutal beatdown. They were no match for his awesomeness._

 _Back with Gridon, he screamed as he played Whack-a-Mole with the Horrible Horde of Knockoff Troopers. His Donkachi smashed into their heads as Gridon attacked them. Any trace of exhaustion from earlier evaporated as he was being pushed by pure adrenaline. For a nerd, he was very good at fighting as he swung his tiny hammer around. It may not be as awesome as a spear, but it got the job done._

 _And there was Kayu, clad in the form of Kurokage-Shin. Now she was no knockoff. She had actual skill and strength to use the armor, unlike these posers. She was graceful and violent, not to mention deadly and beautiful. Instead of the default Kagematsu-Shin, she was using her signature Kongo Explosive Axe. This time, the name was literal as each strike that connected cause the Knockoff Troopers to explode. None of them stood a chance against the lovely and powerful Kayu._

* * *

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kayu and Kenshin suspiciously.

"Are you both an item?" he asked.

"We're just friends with benefits," Kenshin and Kayu answered simultaneously.

Sasuke was not convinced. The way Kenshin described Kayu spoke of more than just sexual attraction.

* * *

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING!]**_

 _ **[COME ON! DONGURI SPARKING!]**_

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

 _The Terrific To Trio delivered their finishers, taking out the Horde of Horrible Knockoff Troopers. The Horde exploded around them, fireballs erupting all over the floor. None of them made it as they were destroyed._

 _Kurokage even collected a nice little prize as the Kurokage Commander 'dropped' his GenesisDriver. Kurokage picked it up to remove the Genesis Core and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed._

" _Heh, score."_

 _But their battle was not over. Asshole Overlord Shishi stood up from his throne and clapped mockingly at the Terrific To Trio._

* * *

"'Asshole Overlord'? Wasn't he 'King Douchebag'?" Sasuke interrupted.

"He deserved another insulting nickname," Kenshin retorted, shrugging.

* * *

 _So, Asshole Overlord Shishi mockingly and sarcastically applauded the Terrific To Trio's victory._

" _So you've beaten my minions! Very good! Now, let's see how you handle a real challenge!"_

 _Asshole Overlord Shishi strapped on his own GenesisDriver and whipped out his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed._

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

" _Henshin," Shishi growled like a constipated lion._

 _ **[LOCK ON! SODA! GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY ARMS!]**_

 _And Asshole Overlord Shishi transformed into Armored War Devil Kagemusha._

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

 _Kagemusha aimed his Sonic Arrow skyward. He fired hundreds of energy bolts, indoors. Normally, they would pierce the walls and ceilings. However, instead of ascending like the Terrific To Trio expected, the energy bolts homed in on them._

 _There was nowhere to run and the three of them were hit by the energy bolts. Sparks exploded violently off their armor before they went down. Smoke wafted off their suits as they groaned in pain._

 _Kagemusha stepped toward the Terrific To Trio, strutting confidently as he had beaten them with a single blow. Now he was picking who he should kill first._

 _Should he start with Kurokage, or maybe Kayu? No, he decided to pick Gridon. After all, why not? It really did not make much of a difference. He was planning to kill them all anyway. He might as well start with someone, right?_

 _Asshole._

* * *

"Wait, but doesn't Hideyoshi-san have the Xuanwu Lockseed?" Sasuke asked. "Why didn't he just use that?"

"Didn't think we needed it," Hideyoshi answered, regretfully. That day was a painful reminder that he should use his most powerful Lockseed more often. It would've made the fight easier.

"Well, hindsight is 20/20."

"Do you guys mind?" Kenshin demanded, annoyed that his story was interrupted. "I'm about to get to the good part."

* * *

 _Kagemusha picked Gridon and held the edge of his Sonic Arrow's blade to his throat._

" _Any last words?" Kagemusha asked like a typical villainous asshole._

" _Yeah. Suck my sweaty dick, asshole!" Gridon snapped._

* * *

"Did you really say _that_?" Sasuke interjected.

"I was caught up in the moment," Hideyoshi defended.

"But then something shocking happened!" Kenshin claimed.

* * *

 _Kurokage and Kayu were not able to save their friend, but then help would come from the most unexpected of places in the most unexpected way._

 _All of a sudden, the wall exploded. Wood splintered and debris littered the floor. Kagemusha was knocked off balance._

 _And right there in the middle of the floor was a giant metal watermelon._

* * *

"Guess who decided to drop by," Kenshin challenged.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Knuckle," the To Trio answered.

* * *

 _Knuckle's head popped out of the top, his visor was red like watermelon flesh._

" _Hey, guys! Need help?" Knuckled asked._

" _Where the Hell did you come from?" Kurokage demanded._

" _Oh, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by," Knuckle said. He then turned his gaze to Kagemusha. "Hey, it's you!"_

 _Kagemusha grumbled as he climbed to his feet. He glared at the Armored War Gods. He was confident enough that he could beat them, but he was angry because Knuckle had just blown a huge hole open in his wall._

 _That wall was expensive!_

 _ **[COCONUT ARMS! HEAVY DUTY MUSCLEMAN!]**_

 _Knuckle performed an Arms Change as he switched Lockseeds. The Suika Arms Armor Part disappeared as Knuckle landed on his feet, clad in his A-Class Coconut Arms Armor Part. The Terrific To Trio got back up and regrouped with their newly arrived ally. They stared down Kagemusha who was trembling. Was it out of anger, fear or maybe even both?_

 _Meanwhile, Kurokage removed his Rider Indicator. He replaced it with the Genesis Core he had picked up and snapped it onto the Rider Indicator's space._

" _Time to take this to the next level!" Kurokage declared as he activated the Knockoff Commander's Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed._

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]**_

 _Kurokage then locked it in the Genesis Core._

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

 _This caused his Matsubokkuri Arms Armor Part to fold back into its pinecone form and rise up to fuse with the identical Matsubokkuri Energy Armor Part. Both Armor Parts fused to create the Jimber Armor Part._

 _ **[MIX! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW! JIMBER MATSUBOKKURI! HA-HA!]**_

 _The Jimber Arms adorned by Kurokage was the same shape as the ones worn before by his fellow Armored War Gods. The front of the Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms was dark brown and decorated with a pinecone pattern with his personal symbol on the left side in silver. A new addition had been added to his helmet: a crest shaped like a jumonji yari. In his hands, the Kagematsu-Shin appeared._

" _Alright, asshole! Let me show you how the real Kurokage is supposed to fight!" Kurokage declared as he twirled his weapon. The four Armored War Gods stood together, staring Kagemusha down, challenging him._

 _Kagemusha growled in frustration. He was so close to victory only to have it ripped away. Well, desperate times called for desperate actions. He took out a talisman and then slapped it on his armor. It glowed and vanished, the characters on it absorbed into Kagemusha's body. He then roared as he felt a surge of power. His muscles bulged as energy erupted from his body like a Super Saiyan. He even had the hair which magically appeared on his helmet. It was like a golden and spiky lion's mane, or Super Saiyan hair._

" _I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!"_

* * *

"Making a ' _Dragonball Z_ ' references?" Sasuke asked Kenshin.

"With how his hair was, he looked like a Super Saiyan," Kenshin insisted.

"What's ' _Dragonball Z'_ and what is a 'Super Saiyan'?" Kayu asked. She did not get the reference.

Hideyoshi leaned in to whisper to Kayu.

"Just something from our world. It's hard to explain, even if I tried."

"It's _my_ story. I'm telling it _my_ way," Kenshin persisted.

"So a power-up talisman?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, Ukitsu is supposed to be a magician so it makes sense for him to supply his cohorts with magical power-up items," said Hideyoshi.

"So, this is where you beat him?" Sasuke asked.

"And he stood no chance against us," Kenshin claimed confidently.

"Actually, what happened was..." Hideyoshi started to amend.

* * *

 _Super Asshole Kagemusha pounced on the four Armored War Gods. He swiped at them with his Sonic Arrow, sending them reeling. Kurokage was the first to recover as he swung his Kagematsu-Shin. Kagemusha parried the strike and retaliated with his Sonic Arrow, sending Kurokage tumbling._

 _Knuckle tried to attack him from the other direction, but Super Asshole Kagemusha stopped him in his tracks with several shots from his Sonic Arrow. Kayu jumped in, slashing at Kagemusha, but he quickly turned his Sonic Arrow on her, throwing her to the ground with a bolt._

 _Gridon swung at Kagemusha with his Donkachi but he dodged the attack. He sidestepped Gridon's following swing then kicked him in the stomach. He slashed Gridon several times, before knocking him to the floor with a punch._

 _Kagemusha looked around. The space his floor gave him was not enough for this fight. He would need more space. The aura around him flared out and he slammed his palm to the ground. Glowing cracks spread out from under him and the Armored War Gods realized what he was about to do._

" _SHIT!" Kurokage cursed._

" _Everyone, brace yourselves!" Gridon shouted._

 _The top floor of Shishi's tower exploded and the Terrific To Trio plus Knuckle were flung out of the building, trailing smoke behind them. They all screamed as they plummeted to the ground below._

 _Fortunately, Gridon was there to save their lives._

 _ **[COME ON! XUANWU ARMS! KUROTAMA NO TATE, GO ON!]**_

 _The Turtle Aura Beast merged with Gridon, adorning him in his powerful Xuanwu Arms Armor. As they continued to fall, Gridon gathered up all the water in the air, conjuring river-like streams of it as he spun his arms around and around. He then sent the water to the ground, forming a pool that was contained in an invisible barrier. The four Armored War Gods screamed as they dropped into the impromptu pool with a mighty splash._

 _Once their fall was broken, Gridon released his hold of the water. All wet, but safe, the Terrific To Trio and Knuckle regrouped._

" _How did you do that?" Knuckle asked Gridon in awe._

" _I've been practicing," Gridon answered._

 _Super Asshole Kagemusha descended, surrounded by a flame-like golden aura like a Super Saiyan. He did not even bother planting his feet on the ground as if he was too good to walk on the same ground as everyone else._

" _That was impressive," Super Asshole Kagemusha praised sarcastically. "But it does not matter how strong you've become. All four of you will fall here today."_

" _We'll see about that, asshole," Kurokage growled. "Guys, how about we show this guy what we do to assholes?"_

 _Gridon, Knuckle, and Kayu agreed._

 _Super Asshole Kagemusha fired his Sonic Arrow at them, which shot energy bolts that morphed into roaring lion heads. The Terrific To Trio and their ally separated as the roaring lion heads came at them. The roaring lion heads exploded when they hit the ground._

 _Kayu dashed towards Super Asshole Kagemusha and lashed out with her Kongo Explosive Axe. She swung but it was stopped by the aura around him which acted as a barrier. Her weapon got caught in it and Super Asshole Kagemusha simply smacked the female warrior away. She went into a tumble but recovered quickly._

 _Knuckle and Gridon attacked from behind and swung their weapons at him. Knuckle's Coco Boxers smashed into the barrier as the Xuanwu Spear crashed upon it. Their attacks had no effect as Super Asshole Kagemusha held them at bay._

" _HYAH!" Kagemusha yelled as his aura exploded, sending the Ultimate Hammer and Ultimate Fist flying. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!"_

" _Oh, yeah! Feast your eyes on these!" Kurokage shouted. "Kurokage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

* * *

"' _Kurokage Bunshin no Jutsu_ '?" Sasuke repeated. That sounded like something out of _Naruto_.

"Yup, that's my Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms' special ability. With it, I'm able to make clones of myself," Kenshin boasted.

"He's not making it up," Hideyoshi confirmed.

"And how did you figure out you could do that and right on the spot?" Sasuke asked Kenshin, curious. As far as everyone knew, Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms was not canon to the _Gaim_ series. There were fan speculations about its special ability, though.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was like the suit was telling me what it could do. It was like it fed the info right into my brain," Kenshin answered. It was weird, like how Eiji Hino figured out that GataKiriBa gave him the power to make clones. It was the only conclusion that made sense, as unbelievable as it sounded.

"Alright, so you made an army of yourself. Then what?" Sasuke asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"OK, so I just did my _Kurokage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , ready to kick all kinds of ass..."

* * *

 _Super Asshole Kagemusha watched as Kurokage flashed and multiple duplicates flashed into existence, brandishing their own Kagematsu-Shins. He counted 10 clones in total and scoffed._

" _10, or 10,000, I will crush you all!" Super Asshole Kagemusha boasted._

" _We'll see about that! Get him, boys!" Kurokage ordered._

" _Yes, Boss!"_

 _Kurokage and his clones attacked Super Asshole Kagemusha. Instead of standing idly, he retaliated. Each strike landed on his target, but he got a clone instead as they vanished in puffs of smoke. They poofed whenever they were hit with enough force, and with his power, he easily destroyed each and every single clone._

 _But then when Kagemusha was finished, he could not find the real Kurokage. Just where was he?_

" _SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER!"_

 _Kurokage drove his Kagematsu-Shin at Super Asshole Kagemusha but the energy barrier protected him. Kurokage continued to drive his spear forward, determined to break through._

" _You still think you can defeat me alone!?" Super Asshole Kagemusha roared._

" _It's a good thing I'm not alone! Guys! Now!" Kurokage shouted._

 _Kayu swung her Kongo Explosive Axe down on Super Asshole Kagemusha. His barrier took the attack but she pressed on with determination. Sweat rolled down her face as she gritted her teeth. Her grip tightened around her weapon until the knuckles turned white. She was very determined to defeat Super Asshole Kagemusha._

 _Knuckle threw a barrage of punches, pounding furiously on Super Asshole Kagemusha's barrier. Each impact echoed a thunderclap which got only louder the harder Knuckle punched._

 _As invincible as Kagemusha believed his barrier to be, even it had limits as it grew weaker with each impact. He had to get the three of them off so he could recharge his protective barrier._

 _Wait a minute? Three? Where was the fourth one?_

 _Where was Gridon?_

" _GRIDON SHIELD IMPACT!"_

 _Gridon broke into a run as he charged toward Super Asshole Kagemusha with his shield held in front of him like a battering ram. The Armored War Devil's eyes widened in a panic. He tried to get away but he was pinned down and could not move._

 _Gridon rammed into Kagemusha, the impact crashing violently into his body. His aura was unable to protect him as it failed him and he was sent flying by the brutal shield bash. Kagemusha was sent tumbling along the ground. His aura faded as his artificial lion's mane wilted._

 _As the Armored War Gods regrouped, Kagemusha climbed to his feet. He would not be beaten here. He would not be beaten by these idiots again. Gathering what remained of his energy, he pushed the Seaboll Compressor twice, charging up for a powerful attack._

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

 _Energy gathered at the tip of his Sonic Arrow as he stretched the string. At the same time, a grapefruit-shaped energy barrier surrounded him, protecting him from any retaliation. As the glow at the tip of his Sonic Arrow grew brighter and brighter, the Armored War Gods prepared their own finisher._

 _ **[COME ON! XUANWU SPARKING!]**_

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING! JIMBER MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING!]**_

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

 _ **[COCONUT SPARKING!]**_

 _Both sides were charging up their attacks for maximum damage output. The four Armored War Gods lunged at Kagemusha who released his Sonic Arrow's bowstring. Hundreds of energy bolts shot toward them. Knuckle and Kayu were both hit and knocked to the ground, their suits fading not long after. Gridon used his shield to block the brunt of it, but even he could not withstand it for much longer._

 _Kurokage decided to use his trump card._

" _Kurokage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

 _Kurokage summoned his clones again and they threw themselves at Kagemusha. The beams homed in on the clones and all of them poofed out of existence. Kurokage threw his Kagematsu-Shin and it got stuck to the barrier. It hung there, suspended by the energy field. Kagemusha laughed at their attempt to harm him. There was nothing they could do. His defense was impregnable._

 _Kurokage grabbed Gridon's arm. Immediately, Gridon knew what Kurokage was about to do and nodded, granting him permission to do it. Kurokage spun around and around, gaining momentum with each rotation before he tossed Gridon straight at Kagemusha. Gridon held his shield forward, aiming for the Kagematsu-Shin. The bolts rained down on him, but his thick shield and powerful armor protected him from them._

 _He slammed into the Kagematsu-Shin and pushed it all the way through the barrier. It struck Kagemusha in the chest and he yelled out as he exploded. Gridon was flung back by the explosion and he landed on the ground. In a flash, his armor faded._

 _Kenshin deactivated his own suit and went to help his friend up._

" _Are you OK?" Kenshin asked._

" _Don't ever throw me like that again," Hideyoshi replied._

" _No promises," Kenshin responded, smirking roguishly. Hideyoshi groaned, rolled his eyes, but returned the smile._

 _They looked to see that Kagemusha had survived but he was not looking too good as his armor was cracked all over. His GenesisDriver sparked dangerously as it had taken heavy damage from Gridon's Shield Impact. The Genesis Core and Grapefruit Energy Lockseed both popped up, separating as they fell to the ground._

 _Shishi reverted to his civilian form. Realizing he was no match for four Armored War Gods without his armor, especially one that was a Sovereign, Shishi decided it was time to make a retreat. He picked up the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and took out a talisman._

" _You'll all regret this! I'll be back!"_

 _Those were Shishi's last (cliché) words before he vanished._

* * *

"And so the Super Asshole Shishi ran with his tail between his legs like a little bitch. **The End** ," Kenshin concluded. He was really proud of the story and it was a good one. Sometimes he would tell it to kids and other times he would tell it to girls to impress them.

"So, what happened to the province?" Sasuke asked.

"We decided to hang around and help out until the residents were back on their feet," Kayu continued.

"We also looted Shishi's stash. It turns out he had kept a lot of the tax money for personal use," Hideyoshi added. "We gave all the money to the people since Shishi stole it from them under the pretense of taxing."

"We also freed the girls he kept locked up for his personal entertainment," Kenshin finished.

"So, you really did save To province," Sasuke smiled, impressed. "You're heroes."

"Yeah, damn straight!" Kenshin raised his cup. "A toast to heroes!"

"Kampai!"

* * *

 **KRC:** I did mention I wanted to make the whole thing a Gaiden when I put that idea on my A/N in S512, but things change over time. I had this draft done months ago but was unable to do anything with it. So, I decided it would be told as a flashback from Kenshin's POV. As you can see, he likes to exaggerate and make stuff up. Most of it is true, though. Gridon was the one who dealt the finishing blow even if Kurokage could've just said he was the one who beat Kagemusha. Maybe if he told this story to girls just to brag.

BTW, when Kenshin said "Women are like GoLion", it's a variant of Red VS Blue's Tucker's "Women are like Voltron" line since GoLion was Voltron's original Japanese name.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Trees, Yggdrasil**

 **Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms:** This is an upgrade of Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Arms through simultaneous use of the Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed. All his stats have increased. In addition, he gains the ability to create solid clones that he can use to overwhelm or distract his enemies. Kenshin calls this his 'Kurokage no Bunshin Jutsu (Black Shadow Clone Technique)'.

* * *

Hideyoshi, Kenshin, Sasuke and Kayu enjoyed the rest of their time at the tavern, but they still needed to return to Kosonsan's manor. She did not like it when they spent too much time away when they had work to do. Kenshin and Kayu got smashed, so Hideyoshi and Sasuke had to drag them back home and put them to bed.

Sasuke enjoyed the time he spent with the To Trio. They were fun to be around and were quite interesting characters. He was glad to have met them. And the story was quite entertaining too. It might be Kenshin stroking his own ego, but the story was not bad at all.

Sasuke returned to his quarters and found a letter waiting for him on his desk. He went over and picked it up. He unfolded the letter and read its contents to see what it was about.

Sasuke's eyes lit up once he finished reading it and he smiled as if he had gotten some very good news.


	3. Interlude: Kurokage Days

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Interlude: Kurokage Days**

Kenshin entered the meeting room. Kosonsan had called everyone to talk about something important. Kenshin really did not get more than that. The only way to know more was to attend the meeting. So, fighting the urge to lie in bed and do nothing, Kenshin got dressed and dragged himself to the meeting.

"OK, I'm here. What's up?" Kenshin said. Besides Kosonsan, Sasuke, Kayu, Totaku, and Hideyoshi were already present for the meeting.

"Take a seat, Kenshin," Kosonsan ordered.

Kenshin looked around and saw how everyone was looking at him. The frowning faces and critical looks were directed at him. It was like they were silently judging him. He then narrowed his eyes angrily as he realized what was going on.

This was a fucking intervention!

"Oh, I get it why you called me here. You guys think I drink too much!"

Hideyoshi interjected, "Kenshin-"

"No, I don't have to sit and listen to this bullshit! You guys wanna know why I drink? Why I spend so much time in the tavern? Well, if you all bothered to fucking ask, I miss my family! And the only way I know how to cope is to drink!

"Also, this job is stressful as hell! I need time to unwind after a shitty week! Hell, I have had to watch good men die on the battlefield! I can't unsee that shit! So I need to drink to dull all that pain!

"Now you know the dirty fucking truth! But who are you to judge me, huh!? You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you all!"

Everyone in the meeting room went quiet once Kenshin finished. Only, he was not quite finished. He was on a roll and still had more to say.

"And if anyone here needs an intervention, it's you two!" Kenshin pointed at Kosonsan and Hideyoshi.

"Excuse me!?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Oh, really? Really? Really?" Kenshin responded sarcastically. He turned to Hideyoshi first. "Buddy, you're my bro. You know I love you. But still, you gotta admit that you're a lolicon."

"I'm not a lolicon!" Hideyoshi shouted defensively.

"Look at Yue-chan and tell me you ain't a lolicon! Yeah, she's older than she looks and it's legal where we come from, but doesn't it seem you like them nice and young?" Kenshin pointed out.

Hideyoshi looked at Totaku and blushed. OK, he had to admit that Kenshin had a point. Totaku did look like a cute little girl. But she was older than she looked. That did not make her a lolicon. He just liked petite and slender girls.

His parents would probably wonder if he had an inappropriate fetish.

"Look, I get it. I get it. We all got our little kinks and this does not make me love you any less. You're still my bro. I'm just saying we all got something that helps us get off, and it's fine as long as we don't hurt anybody. Just don't be so quick to judge others."

"Kenshin-!"

"And with all due respect, Kosonsan!" Kenshin continued, cutting off Hideyoshi as he turned to Kosonsan. It was her turn next to get an earful. "You're way too obsessed with your personal image! I get it! You wanna be famous! You wanna be well-known as a powerful general! You want to be a war hero! You want everyone to know your name! Everyone wants to be famous! Even I wanted to be famous as a kid!

"But, at some point, you need to realize there are way more important things! You are a great leader, so just stop obsessing over things like that! You may seem kinda plain compared to those other hot female warriors, but you don't need to compare yourself to the likes of Kanu or Ryuubi! You're fine the way you are!"

Kenshin concluded his rant by looking at Kayu and Totaku, "You two, you both are still fine. Especially you, Miyabi." He turned to Sasuke. "As for you, we just met, but so far I don't got any beef with you."

The entire room became uncomfortably silent following Kenshin's tirade. It was getting a bit awkward. Hideyoshi could not look at Totaku out of embarrassment as Kosonsan palmed her face. Totaku looked shocked and Kayu was covering her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Sasuke said nothing. He was too busy enjoying the show.

"Well, what do you guys have to say for yourselves?" Kenshin dared after he just finished his venting.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, broken only by a sweet and gentle voice.

"...This is not an intervention. Kosonsan-dono was just going to give us our raises and grant us a vacation," Totaku informed him.

Kenshin blinked and looked embarrassed. Not an intervention? Well, shit, this was awkward. The way they were gathered, it was like they were coming together to confront him about his drinking problem. What else was he supposed to think?

He was not stupid. He was aware that he had a drinking problem. He knew he drank way too often that it was unhealthy. He could be an alcoholic due to his dependency on drinking in order to get by. He did not think any of them noticed.

But he knew they would notice so he justified his drinking. He was not making excuses. He really was stressed. The fighting was getting to him. That did not mean he had to yell at them for caring about him. Out of shame, he could only look down, averting his gaze from the others.

"...Shit, now I feel like an asshole."

"We can discuss your problems later, Kenshin. In private," Kosonsan said evenly. Usually, such harsh words about her desire for fame would've been hurtful and warrant a reprimand, but she learned to not take Kenshin's words too seriously ever since she hired him. It was not like she was new to criticism so she let it slide.

If he had ranted like that at Sousou, he would've been hanged or, worse, put on the chopping block.

Hideyoshi decided to be 'supportive' and save his best friend from further embarrassment. But, he still could not resist throwing in a few jabs.

"It's OK, Kenshin. Admitting you have a problem is the first step."

"Dude, stop patronizing me."

* * *

After the meeting, Kenshin left with Kayu wore an ear-to-ear grin.

"That was so fucking embarrassing," Kenshin groaned before he asked Kayu, "Why didn't you tell me it wasn't an intervention?"

"Honestly? I was just enjoying your little rant. You're surprisingly articulate when you're pissed," Kayu remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I might have some issues," Kenshin admitted sheepishly, realizing how often he jumped to conclusions. He rarely looked before he leaped.

"Like your drinking problem?"

"Yeah, maybe I have been drinking a bit too much."

"Well, it was still pretty entertaining to watch you roast Hideyoshi and Kosonsan-dono like that. I thought it was going to be another boring meeting until you just blew up and unloaded on us like that."

"I have to apologize to Hideyoshi and Kosonsan later."

"Speaking of later..." Kayu leaned in to whisper in his ear, "We got some free time left before our next patrol. How about we meet up in my room for a little quickie?"

Kenshin perked up and grinned back at Kayu. How could he say no to that?

"Yeah, baby!"

When a hot girl asks you for a quickie, you better give her satisfaction.

* * *

Hideyoshi had woken up with a terrible hangover after going on a bender. He felt ill and needed relief. He told them that he had gotten drunk because of a bad night with all the horrific details included. Hopefully, he did not develop a drinking problem.

After delivering the herbs to Totaku so she could make an herbal remedy for Hideyoshi's hangover, Kenshin and Sasuke went to hang out in Kenshin's favorite tavern in town. Even after the numerous bar fights, he was not yet banned from the place. Perhaps they were willing to overlook his involvement as he was one of Kosonsan's Armored War Gods.

Sasuke gulped down the cup of wine and let out a sigh.

"That really hits the spot. Really tingles when it goes down your throat," Sasuke stated.

"Dude, don't analyze the wine, just enjoy it," Kenshin playfully chided. "But you're right. The booze here has a nice kick to it."

The two shared another drink and relaxed in their seats. Their duties as Armored War Gods were stressful, so having a place where they could hang out and chill was a definite boon. Sasuke had frequently taverns before in the past, but only to hone his craft and earn money. People were willing to shell out coins for quality entertainment which he provided.

While hanging out at a tavern, the usual practice was to avoid depressing subjects. People went to taverns to hang out, pick up chicks and drown their sorrows. But Sasuke wanted to get to know Kenshin, so he decided to broach a subject he had wanted to ask about in a long time.

"Do you ever miss your home, Kenshin-san?" Sasuke asked.

Kenshin blinked at the question as he held the cup to his mouth. Sighing, he put it down on the table.

"Well, that question came out of nowhere," Kenshin remarked.

"I'm just wondering if you ever get homesick, that's all."

Kenshin sighed.

"Well, yeah. Of course, I do."

"And you miss your family, I take it."

Kenshin's smile fell.

"Yeah, I do miss them a lot."

He missed his dad, Kazuto. He was a programmer and tried his best to teach his son his craft. It was too bad that Kenshin had a problem focusing during the lessons. It was not like Kazuto was a bad teacher. It was just that Kenshin did not care about the subject matter save for the end product. Maybe he had ADHD. Kenshin had never been diagnosed with the disorder, but he learned all about the symptoms from Hideyoshi. Still, he sincerely appreciated all the work his dad did to provide for his family.

He missed his mom too. Asuna was a beautiful woman with a smile as bright as the sun. She was strict but fair. She allowed him to make choices but also made him aware of the consequences. She also pushed him to improve himself. She was happy when he made friends with Hideyoshi. She was likely relieved he had a smart friend that could help him with his studies. He wondered if she would approve of his current life choices.

He missed his little-big sister Yui. She was his older sister but she was short for her age. She was his parents' favorite since she was born with smarts. Kenshin believed that when he was younger until he realized his parents loved him despite his faults. He still remembered their brief sibling rivalry phase as kids. So many childish pranks and jabs at each other.

And his baby brother. He would miss him too and the kid would never get to know his awesome and cool big bro.

"Tell me Kenshin-san, what's your family like," Sasuke requested. He genuinely wanted to get to know his comrade better.

Kenshin smiled as he remembered his family.

"My dad's a game designer, and he's made a ton of awesome games. My mom helps him too. She's an artist and she does illustrations for my dad. Every game I have, they made them together. I also have a big sister, but people often mistake her for my little sister since she's so small."

"Like Totaku-chan."

"Yeah, like Yue-chan. Funny coincidence, my big sister's name is Yui."

"And any younger siblings?"

"A baby brother named Yukito. He should be starting kindergarten soon." Kenshin let out another sigh and took a sip of wine from his cup.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"It's just that I'm gonna miss out on watching him grow up and I won't be able to teach him any valuable street smarts."

"And if you could ever go back to them, would you?"

"Yeah, if I could. But I kinda made a deal to come back here to stay and help Hideyoshi."

"So, your reason for being here is to help your best friend."

"Yeah, Hideyoshi needs me around. He's hopeless without me."

"Even though he's much stronger than you now as he possesses the power of one of the Sovereigns."

Kenshin sighed.

"Yeah, he's stronger now, but not mentally. If I wasn't around since the beginning, I think he'd freak out. In fact, he freaked out when his phone stopped working one time."

"He lived so dependent on technology then."

"He loves tech. I'm just surprised he adapted to a world that's so primitive."

"Perhaps he could endure since he had you around."

"Yeah, like I said, he's hopeless without me."

"Or perhaps you couldn't stand to be alone without him. Maybe you need him more than he needs you."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sasuke.

"Are you psychoanalyzing me?"

Sasuke chuckled innocently.

"No, just making an observation. My apologies if I went out of line."

"Just drink up. I'll order more and then we can have some real fun."

"You drink to help yourself cope, don't you?"

Kenshin glared.

"Will you stop psychoanalyzing me?"

"Forgive me. It appears this wine has loosened my tongue."

"Yeah, you might want to be careful about that. A lot of people will cut your tongue out if you say the wrong thing, and that's no joke."

* * *

It was the morning after Haru's bachelor party. Kenshin and Hideyoshi were both headed down to meet with the others for breakfast. Fortunately, neither of them went too far with their drinking. Hideyoshi didn't want to experience another hangover and Kenshin wanted to remember what he did last night.

"Last night was the best!" Kenshin said ecstatically. He remembered every vivid and sexy detail of it. Kenshin had the best time when he was there. They had a party at a brothel and Kenshin managed to get himself a little action with Masataka's help.

"It sure was," Hideyoshi agreed.

"We got to hang out with the guys and I even got laid," Kenshin continued.

Hideyoshi remembered how Kenshin had his eye on that one dancer/courtesan. Masataka managed to make arrangements for Kenshin to spend a few hours with the girl. When Kenshin and Hideyoshi left to return to Kosonsan's estate, the Ultimate Cutter wore the hugest smile of satisfaction Hideyoshi had ever seen.

It was obvious he had a good time with the girl.

And Kenshin wanted to share the details with his best friend. The girl he got to service him was a master of the craft. Not only did she look good, but she also made sure to make Kenshin feel good.

"That girl was the best. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and she had the biggest tits I've ever seen!"

"She sounds great."

"Yeah, she was! Gave me the best titty-fuck I ever got! And man, the blowjob she gave me nearly made me blow my load! And when we went all the way, it was Heaven! Best fuck I ever had! Can't wait to have another go with her!"

Maybe Kenshin should consider hanging out with Masataka more if this was one of the perks.

"Provided you could afford it. According to Masataka, she was very expensive," Hideyoshi reminded.

"Yeah, man I do owe him," Kenshin noted. "Guess I should save up for the next time, huh?"

Hideyoshi studied Kenshin's smile. He was envious of his friend. Unlike Kenshin, Hideyoshi worried about every little thing. Kenshin didn't let anything bother him and moved on after every tragedy. He didn't let anything faze him and just kept going.

"If you want to save up, you might want to cut down on your drinking," Hideyoshi advised.

"Damn, you're right," Kenshin grimaced. He crossed his arms with a thoughtful look. "Well, I gotta make sacrifices huh? If I want a swell time, I gotta do what I gotta do."

"Need help to organize your finances?" Hideyoshi offered.

"Sure, man," Kenshin accepted. He was lucky he had Hideyoshi as a friend. He might end up broke without his help.

* * *

Kosonsan's inner circle was gathered in the sitting room. Including herself, there were Kenshin, Hideyoshi, Kayu, and Totaku. Sasuke was providing entertainment as he played a very soothing and pleasant tune on his flute.

He truly was a master. It was no surprise that he could make a living this way. It got him by while he was in this world, alone. While he could transform into Tyrant, he would feel lost if he ever lost his flute. He would become incredibly depressed if he ever lost his ability to play the flute.

Once Sasuke finished, his audience applauded him. This was usually the time they would throw coins to him for his performance, but Kosonsan paid him a very good salary for being her Armored War God.

"That was another wonderful song, Sasuke-kun," Kosonsan complimented.

"Thank you, Kosonsan-sama," Sasuke smiled, causing the redhead to blush. Kosonsan felt her fortune improve when she got such an attractive, talented and charming Armored War God.

"Wish we had better drinks, though," Kenshin remarked after he finished his tea.

"None of us want to see you drunk this early," Kosonsan retorted.

"The sight of you drunk so early in the morning is unsightly," Hideyoshi agreed.

Kenshin had agreed to cut down on his drinking and visits to the tavern, but only because he wanted to save money so he could visit that brothel in Son Go again.

"I know, I know," Kenshin sighed.

"Alright, time to get to work," said Hideyoshi. "Thank you for the song, Sasuke. It really made our day."

"It really does lift our spirits in the morning," agreed Totaku.

"Yeah, and your tunes brings in all the babes to the bar," Kenshin grinned.

"And more people to brag to." Hideyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Haters." Kenshin shot at them with a grin. "Well, see you all later. Miyabi and I have training."

"Remember, no drinking!" Kosonsan warned.

"I got it, I got it," Kenshin responded with a nonchalant wave.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't sneak away to the tavern," swore Kayu.

"Then I'm off to finish some work," said Hideyoshi as he headed to his office, only to be grabbed by Kayu and Kenshin. "Hey! What's the big deal?"

"Dude, you're coming with us," insisted Kenshin. "Sitting in that chair all day can't be healthy for you."

"Come on, it's time we get you back in shape," added Kayu.

The two started to drag their bespectacled teammate away.

"At least let me get my scarf! It's cold out there!" Hideyoshi shouted. He did not protest or resist. What was the point? It was better to just go along with them.

"The cold builds character! Besides, look at what Miyabi's wearing! The cold doesn't bother her!" Kenshin pointed out.

Hideyoshi grumbled unintelligibly.

"We'll be back for dinner," Kayu called back.

"Take care," said Totaku to the To Trio as they headed out.

Once the To Trio left the sitting room, Sasuke decided to take his leave as well.

"If you'll all excuse me, I have a new song I'm perfecting," said Sasuke as he parted ways with the others. Kosonsan left for her office to do some work. Totaku had laundry to do as well.

* * *

Kenshin, Hideyoshi, and Kayu were headed for the exit. Kenshin and Kayu had already let Hideyoshi go since he promised he would not run away. He did not look forward to training so early in the morning, especially in such cold weather.

Strangely, the three of them yawned at the same time and started to feel sleepy.

"Hey, you guys feeling sleepy all of a sudden? Cos I do," Kenshin said, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Yeah, me too," Kayu agreed with half-lidded eyes. She was feeling oddly drowsy.

Kenshin let out another yawn and leaned against the wall.

"Do you guys hear that?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yeah, sounds like music..." Kenshin answered. "It's...like...like a lullaby..."

"It sounds nice..." Kayu grinned stupidly as her eyelids became heavier.

The three of them yawned as they started to doze off. Soon, they were lying on the floor, snoring. As the strange music spread throughout the property, everyone started falling asleep, including the servants and guards. Kosonsan was already asleep in her chair. Totaku too lay asleep in the hallway. She had been carrying a bucket of laundry which had fallen out of her hands when she fell asleep. Pieces of laundry lay spread all around her, with one of Hideyoshi's shirts draped over her like a blanket.

What was the cause of this mysterious sleep epidemic?

Was it something sinister at work here or was the Sandman paying everyone a visit?

And just who was playing that lullaby?

* * *

 **KRC:** So, this interlude focuses mostly on Kenshin after certain events. As you can see, some of these scenes take place during previous chapters, like the one where Hideyoshi got drunk after the Tragedy at Rakuyo II, and also Haru's bachelor party. We also get to know a bit of Kenshin's backstory and his family life. I hope this fills you in more on our favorite Black Shadow. But then it seems that someone has put everyone in Kosonsan's estate under a sleeping spell. Who could it be and why?


	4. A Bond Tested

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Takada Hideyoshi (age: 8) was just happily playing in the playground. He was used to playing alone. At school, he was seen as a 'know-it-all', a 'teacher's pet', an 'egghead' and a 'nerd', so he was not quite so popular.

As he was playing by himself, three older kids surrounded him. He had met them before and they did not like seeing him at the playground, which they claimed for themselves. One of them pushed him into the sandbox while another took his glasses before the third started kicking sand into his face.

"We told you not to come back here, loser! This is our playground!" the kid kicking sand into his face (the leader) threatened as his friends laughed. Takada tried not to cry, but the teasing was just too cruel.

Suddenly the leader got sucker punched right in the face. It caught the bullies off guard, stunning them. Takada's eyes widened as he saw another kid his age standing up to the three bullies.

"Hey, this playground doesn't belong to you, so take a hike you losers!" the new kid shouted at the bullies. The leader got up and rubbed his face as he glared at the new kid.

The three bullies charged at the new kid who stood his ground. The fight was a rough and an unfair one with it being three against one, but the new kid did not care and fought back ferociously. He was like a cornered dog whose bite was worse than its bark, and he bit hard.

The bullies ran off, leaving the new kid lying on the ground with scrapes and bruises. While they had roughed him up, he had not made it easy for them. He punched, kicked and bit the bullies until they finally decided that this was not worth their time or effort.

Picking up his glasses, Takada put them back on and crawled over to the new kid who had helped him. The bespectacled boy was impressed by the new kid's tenacity. He might've been outnumbered and ended up getting beat up in the end, but he still managed to drive them off and send them running.

The new kid impressed Takada. He wanted to be able to stand up to the bullies like that and not to be scared of them anymore. He wanted to be brave and strong. But most of all, he wanted a friend he could call his own.

This might just be his chance.

"Are you OK?" Takada asked the new kid, worriedly.

"I've...been better..." the new kid replied as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Along with the scrapes and bruises, he had a black eye too, but his grin showed that he did not mind it. In fact, he looked like he was wearing it with pride.

"I'm sorry," Takada apologized, bowing his head.

The new kid blinked, confused by the apology.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you beat me up."

"But you got hurt because of me."

"Nah, I got hurt because they ganged up on me, but it was worth it. I'm Ushio, by the way. Ushio Kenshin."

Ushio held his hand out to Takada.

"Takada Hideyoshi..." Takada nervously introduced himself as he took Ushio's hand.

"Takada, huh? Nice to meetcha!" Ushio smiled as he vigorously shook Takada's hand.

"Thank you for helping me."

"That's what buddies do for each other."

"Buddies?"

"Yup, and from today onwards, we're _buddies_."

"Buddies? Really?" Takada never had a buddy before.

"Yeah," Ushio nodded vigorously before he groaned in pain while rubbing his side. "Ow. Those jerks really gave me a pounding."

"Come on. My house is nearby and my mom can take a good look at you," Takada told Ushio.

"Is your mom pretty?" Ushio asked hopefully.

Takada did not understand why Ushio asked that question but nodded nonetheless.

Ushio grinned and patted Takada's shoulder.

"Thanks, _buddy_."

Takada patted Ushio on the back.

"No problem, _pal_."

And that was the day Ushio Kenshin and Takada Hideyoshi met and became friends. Since then, they were pretty much inseparable as they grew up together.

Nothing would ever come between them.

It was a bit weird when Ushio developed a crush on Takada's mom, but he soon grew out of it. Well...hopefully, he did...Yeah, of course, he did.

He did, right?

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 23: A Bond Tested**

* * *

"Ugh..." Kenshin groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He was lying on his stomach and it didn't look like a very comfortable position. As he got up on his hands and knees, he felt sore and stiff in all the wrong places. "What the fuck happened? Did I get drunk again?" he wondered. He didn't feel like he had too much to drink and the usual hangover that followed after a night of excessive drinking was absent. As his eyesight cleared up, he found Hideyoshi lying beside him, unconscious.

"Hideyoshi!" Kenshin cried as he went over to his friend. Unlike the way he found himself earlier, Hideyoshi was on his back with his arms spread out. There was a bit of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth, but Kenshin didn't care about that and started to shake his friend to wake him up.

"Oi, wake up, buddy! Wake up!" Kenshin shouted as he tried to rouse his friend awake. He lightly slapped him on the face to try to get him to wake up.

Hideyoshi slowly opened his eyes to see Kenshin looking down on him.

"Kenshin?" Hideyoshi asked, confused as he sat up and adjusted his glasses. "What's going on?"

Kenshin shrugged.

"Shit if I know. What's the last thing you remember?"

Hideyoshi recalled the last thing that he could remember.

"You and Miyabi were taking me out to train...then nothing. Do you think she's OK?"

"Hope so, but right now we better worry about where we are."

Kenshin stood up to check their surroundings and see where they were. Suddenly, the lights came on. The Chou Sisters had created magical spotlights for their shows and it would appear that the same invention was being used here, shining upon the duo.

The two friends did not know where they were, but they found themselves standing inside of a cage. The top of the cage was covered by a hexagonal roof. The place they were in was not empty either. It was crowded by screaming people.

"What the fuck!?" Kenshin yelled in shock as he saw that they were surrounded by the white-robed members of the Genesis cult, formerly known as the White Clothes Society. In fact, the entire place was crowded by screaming cultists.

It did not take very long for Kenshin to recognize the setup as he had seen something similar on TV. This was an underground fighting ring where the spectators could bet on the fighters in a cage match. In fact, he spotted a betting pool up on the wall with his and Hideyoshi's names on it. There were already had numerous bets placed on it.

"I was waiting for you two to wake up," greeted Shishi as he stood up at the very front of the crowd with a throne behind him. Kenshin had not seen him since they chased him away from To province. As for Hideyoshi, the last time he saw Shishi was when he joined in on the mission to save Nagata from Bujin Gaim.

Kenshin was understandably angry. He was put in a cage, on display like some kind of freak show. He was not some kind of spectacle, dammit!

"You bastard, let us out of-!" Kenshin started as he grabbed the bars before a sudden surge of electricity zapped him, forcing a scream out of his throat, "-AAAHHHHHHH!" He was violently thrown to the floor of the ring, twitching from the shock he got.

"Kenshin!" Hideyoshi cried out as he immediately went to his friend's aid.

"Wha-wha-what t-the Hell?" Kenshin twitched, now sporting a thick poofy afro. Hideyoshi resisted the urge to laugh at Kenshin's new hairdo. But now was not the time for laughter.

"I should warn you to not touch the bars. Ukitsu enchanted them to give you guys a very nasty shock," Shishi explained.

"So, what is this for, exactly? Did you bring us here for your own amusement?" Hideyoshi asked accusingly.

"Isn't it obvious? We're about to watch a fighting match and the two of you are our participants," Shishi answered and cheers erupted from the cultists.

"So, you want us to fight?" Hideyoshi asked calmly.

"Yes, to the _death_ ," Shishi confirmed.

"To the death!?" Hideyoshi and Kenshin echoed in disbelief.

"Fuck that! No way are we doing that!" Kenshin shouted as he went for his SengokuDriver only to find it missing. He searched his pockets and found that his gear was gone. "Huh? Where's my belt!? Where are my Lockseeds?"

"My Lockseeds are gone too," realized Hideyoshi as he searched his pockets. He also found that he was missing his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds as well.

"Did you really think we would be so foolish as to allow you to keep them?" Shishi asked rhetorically as he pointed to a locked chest sitting on a nearby table. The chest contained their SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds.

Without their transformation devices and trinkets, Kenshin and Hideyoshi could not escape the cage. Even so, they would not allow Shishi to have any power over them. They stood united and defiant against the man. If he thought they would do whatever he wanted, then he had another thing coming.

"We're not going to fight each other just because you tell us to," said Hideyoshi adamantly.

"That's right! There's nothing you can do to make us do what you want!" Kenshin added in agreement.

Shishi chuckled. It was amusing to see insects struggle. It made it all the sweeter once they realized that they had no choice but to accept their fate.

"I knew you would say that, so I decided to prepare some _incentive_ ," smirked Shishi as he snapped his fingers. A pair of cultists stepped aside to reveal Totaku who was gagged and tied up to a chair.

"Yue-hime!" cried Hideyoshi when he saw his girlfriend was Shishi's hostage. She looked so scared and helpless and he could see the tears well up in her eyes as she trembled in fear. He was reminded of when she was locked up by Chojo, of how scared she was in that dungeon cell. He could not help her then, and he swore that he would not let that happen again.

"You fucking bastard! Let her go!" Kenshin yelled angrily.

Shishi wagged his finger mockingly at them.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid. Not until the two of you agree to fight. You see, she's the grand prize for the winner and if you both don't fight...well I don't have to explain what will happen to little Yue now, do I?" Shishi grinned evilly.

A cultist standing next to Totaku put a dagger to her neck for emphasis. She leaned back in fear as the cold steel of the blade lightly touched her skin.

"Don't!" Hideyoshi shouted in fear.

Shishi watched as Kenshin and Hideyoshi struggled to consider their next course of action. As far as he was concerned, they were wasting precious time. Seeing how scared Totaku was might drive them to fight, but Shishi knew they needed a bit more motivation to get things started.

"How about one more condition to make things interesting? The winner gets a chance to return home," Shishi offered.

"WHAT!?" Hideyoshi and Kenshin yelled in unison.

A chance to go home, back to their own world. They had given up their chance when they decided to come back to this world, and Chosen said that they could _never_ return home.

But could Shishi really send them back home?

"You're lying!" Kenshin snapped. It was a tempting offer, but there was no way he was going to believe a dirty bastard like Shishi.

"Oh, it's true. How else could you explain us getting our own belts?" Shishi tapped his GenesisDriver for emphasis.

Hideyoshi considered Shishi's words. While Chosen claimed they could never go back, maybe that was not the whole truth. Maybe there was a way for them to go home.

The Armored War Gods were originally brought to this world and era when they went to the museum during that fateful day. Saji was there too and attempted to steal a mirror which broke during a struggle to stop him. When the mirror shattered, they ended up in this version of Ancient China.

If Ukitsu had sent Saji to modern Tokyo with magic, then it was possible for him to send anyone back with the same method.

Hideyoshi knew Kenshin missed his family as he felt the same way too. He missed his parents, he missed modern Tokyo and technology, and he was also tired of watching so many people die. It was too much for him and it got to the point that he wanted to go back home. Yet, he chose to stay as this was the place where he found love as he had fallen for Totaku.

If Hideyoshi ever got the chance to go home, he would take Kenshin and Totaku back with him. Kenshin could reunite with his family and Hideyoshi could show Totaku the marvels of the modern world and bring her to meet his parents.

His mother would no doubt love her. Totaku was sweet, polite and adorable. She was also a hard worker and took on her job as his personal maid as bridal training. His dad would be proud of him for bringing home a cute girl that loved him. And the best part? Totaku would no longer have to suffer in a world rife with war.

But only one of them could get that chance. Only one of them could save Totaku and get out of here alive.

It was a matter of who wanted that chance more.

It was time to make a decision, no matter how painful it was.

"Kenshin," Hideyoshi spoke up as he balled his fists.

"Yeah, bro?" Kenshin responded.

Hideyoshi took a deep breath as he made his decision.

"I'm sorry."

That was the only warning Kenshin got before his friend suddenly sucker punched him right in the face. Kenshin staggered from the blow but stopped himself before he touched the cage bars. He was just a foot away from being zapped by those bars again.

Totaku gasped from behind her gag and Shishi's eyes widened in surprised amusement. He had not expected Hideyoshi to throw the first punch. The cultists all cheered loudly at Hideyoshi for starting the match.

"Hideyoshi...what the Hell!?" muttered Kenshin as he rubbed his jaw. He could not believe that Hideyoshi had just struck him.

"Forgive me, Kenshin, but I can't allow anything happen to Yue-hime," apologized Hideyoshi regretfully. "Please understand."

Kenshin looked at Hideyoshi with a grimace and then scowled at Shishi before he gazed at Totaku in worry. He hardened his expression as he faced his friend again.

Kenshin understood why Hideyoshi needed to do this and could not fault him. He did not want to fight his best friend, but he had to in order to save the girl he loved.

"I'm sorry too, buddy," returned Kenshin as he got ready to fight his best friend. "Just so you know, this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."

"No doubt," Hideyoshi agreed.

Totaku's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as her two Armored War Gods stared each other down and got into offensive stances. They weren't really going to fight, were they?

Shishi grinned sadistically and addressed the Genesis cultists, "Ladies and gentlemen of Genesis! We're about to have the match of the century! I present to you a Death Battle!"

The crowd roared like crazy.

"On one side, we have Kurokage, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Cutter! He's known for his foul mouth and lack of intelligence!" Shishi announced.

The cultists jeered at Kenshin.

"Oh fuck off, you white clothed bitches!" Kenshin flipped them the bird.

"And on the other side, we have Gridon, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Hammer! He's known for his intelligence, his love for numbers, abacuses, and Totaku! Give it up for the Black Turtle Sovereign of Water!"

There were cheers for him, but Hideyoshi did not appreciate any of them as they came from the Genesis cultists.

"They will be fighting for their lives, their freedom and the life of Totaku Chuei! And, as a special added bonus, a chance to return to Heaven! Place your bets! Wager on which of them will survive! Two men enter the cage but only one will leave alive!" Shishi encouraged as the cultists started throwing more money into the betting pool.

They were not betting on who would win. They were betting on who would die.

Hideyoshi and Kenshin stared each other down. They had fought alongside each other, fought many battles together, had sparring matches to sharpen their skills, and risked their lives for one another.

Now it was a life or death fight between them and only one of them would be getting out of this alive.

A cultist rang the gong to begin the match.

"Now, begin! Fight! Fight!" Shishi shouted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the Genesis cultists chanted.

Kenshin and Hideyoshi charged at each other, screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"YAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kenshin lunged at his friend and threw a punch that collided with Hideyoshi's face, nearly knocking his glasses off. Hideyoshi caught the following punch and retaliated with a blow to Kenshin's stomach.

The cheers from their audience increased in volume as the two friends clashed. The cultists excitedly placed bets on the fighters, wagering which of them would survive.

Shishi sat down on his throne-the best seat in the house. He chugged down on a bottle of wine and then took a bite out of a dumpling.

"This is the best show ever, don't you think, Yue?" Shishi asked his niece. She glared at him and yelled at him from behind her gag. He frowned and snapped his fingers. The cultist beside Totaku nodded and removed her gag.

"Shishi-jisan, please stop this!" pleaded Totaku. "This is far too cruel!"

"Sorry, it's just starting to get good and I want to see how this ends. It's going to be great since the loser will die in the ring while the winner will be forced to live with the guilt of his betrayal. And the best part is that you'll have to suffer too since they're doing all this to save _you_!" Shishi told her cruelly.

Totaku's eyes widened and she turned to watch Kenshin and Hideyoshi fight. She could not bear to witness two best friends tear each other apart like this. She screamed for them to stop, but the cheers of the audience were deafening and her words were drowned out.

She felt utterly helpless.

* * *

A long time ago, Hideyoshi never imagined himself fighting like this. He considered himself as more of a scholar than a fighter, but Kenshin taught him how to stand up for himself. Some bullies underestimated Hideyoshi, dismissing him as a nerd and an easy target to pick on. They changed their tune when Hideyoshi fought back.

He would've never had the courage to stand up for himself if he had not met Kenshin.

Hideyoshi threw a hard punch that collided with Kenshin's face.

' _I've always admired you, Ushio. You don't care what anyone thinks of you. You just do your own thing and go with the flow.'_

Hideyoshi followed up with a left jab that struck Kenshin in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

' _Even if you get beaten up, you can still get up and smile because you have the guts to fight back against the bullies. I've always wanted to be strong like you.'_

Hideyoshi cocked back his fist. Many times he was told by teachers that Kenshin might be a bad influence on him, but he disagreed. Kenshin was his best friend and he was stronger now because of him.

' _That's why I don't have any regrets.'_

Hideyoshi threw another punch but Kenshin caught it.

Kenshin was grateful that he met Hideyoshi. He was seen as a troublemaker and did not make a lot of friends because of his reputation. That was why he was glad that Hideyoshi stayed his friend even after all the times he got them into trouble.

' _Takada, I'm not smart like you, but you're not like those stuck up straight-A types. You never looked down on me. You even called me your best friend.'_

Hideyoshi was patient enough to tutor him and help him with his homework. He even helped him study for his high school entrance exam which got him into the same school as his best friend.

' _You helped me to pass my subjects. You hung out with me when nobody else would. Even when I goof up, you come along so I would not be alone.'_

Hideyoshi put up with his shit when nobody else would and so he owed Hideyoshi, which was why he stayed in this world with him, in spite of the dangers. He would miss his family, but he would regret abandoning his friend to fend for himself.

' _You put up with my bad habits and you even go along with some of my bad ideas so you could look out for me. You didn't even get mad at me for crushing on your mom when we were kids.'_

That was why it hurt so much for him to fight his best friend.

Kenshin dragged Hideyoshi into his reach then kneed him in the stomach. Hideyoshi gasped from the blow before Kenshin punched him in the face, knocking his glasses off.

' _So, yeah, I've always looked up to you for always being so loyal. I don't know how I deserve a friend like you that sticks by me.'_

Kenshin sent Hideyoshi falling onto the floor with a roundhouse kick to the chest. Kenshin straddled his friend and grabbed him by the collar, with one fist raised for a punch.

' _I'm glad I met you.'_

The two locked eyes. Hideyoshi sported a bruise on his right cheek and a split lip while Kenshin had a black eye. They likely had more bruises hidden by their clothes. They breathed heavily as they glared at each other. Kenshin's fist hung in the air and Hideyoshi wondered why.

"What are you waiting for? Do it! Finish me!" Hideyoshi challenged.

Kenshin leaned in until they were nose-to-nose.

"What the fuck are you doing, Hideyoshi?" Kenshin demanded in a hushed tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hideyoshi grunted as he tried to pry Kenshin's hand off his collar.

"Bullshit, you're pulling your punches. You're trying to throw the fight, aren't you?" Kenshin accused. He knew his friend was stronger than this, and while the blows still stung, they were pretty weak compared to how hard Hideyoshi would usually hit once he got serious.

"And you're not?" Hideyoshi shot back. "I know how hard you can hit but you're not even trying." Kenshin was hitting Hideyoshi a little harder than during their sparring matches, but it still was not hard enough.

"Tell me why, Hideyoshi," Kenshin demanded.

"He's only going to let _one_ of us walk out of here alive, and we need to save Yue-hime," Hideyoshi reasoned.

So that was it. Hideyoshi was going to throw the fight to save Totaku. That was what Kenshin wanted to do too, but he thought Hideyoshi had a plan so he made sure to pull his punches.

But this...this plan was asinine. He was going to sacrifice himself so Kenshin could save Totaku.

That...that was not like Hideyoshi at all.

It was a bullshit plan!

"There's no guarantee he'll let either of us go," Kenshin retorted.

"I know he could be lying, but if one of us can save Yue-hime...then it's a risk I'm willing to take," Hideyoshi replied.

"So you're just going to throw your life away!?" Kenshin questioned furiously.

"As long as Yue-hime is safe, my sacrifice won't be in vain," Hideyoshi rationalized.

"BAKAYAROU!" Kenshin punched Hideyoshi hard across the face. The cultists cheered but Kenshin tuned them out. Hideyoshi's nose bled, as Kenshin roughly picked him up to glare into his eyes. "Dammit, _Takada_! You usually have a plan, but this...now...now you're not even thinking!"

"I am thinking, _Ushio_!" Hideyoshi shot back. They rarely, if ever, used their given names, preferring to address each other by their surnames. Only when things got seriously emotional like this, did they ever use their given names.

"No, you're not! You expect me to kill you!" Kenshin snapped. "I can't do that!"

"Then Yue-hime will die unless I kill you! I don't want to do it either!"

"Is this about guilt!? I thought you were over that shit!"

Hideyoshi punched Kenshin right in the chest, breaking his hold on him.

"Of course I feel guilty! I'm the reason you decided to come back and stay in this world!" Hideyoshi snapped furiously. "I've known it the whole time! I know you miss your family! You only came with me to have my back! But now you have a chance to be with your family again!"

"Takada...bro...What about _your_ family?" Kenshin asked.

"I miss them too, but I made my choice a long time ago, Ushio," Hideyoshi answered firmly. "Now fight me! Fight me with everything you got!"

The cultists yelled at them to continue the match. They came here to watch them kill each other, not stand around and talk.

Kenshin tightened his fists. Hideyoshi was resolute in his decision and was willing to put his life on the line for this. It was only right for Kenshin to risk everything too and with the same resolve.

"Alright, buddy, but I'm not holding back, so don't you dare hold back on me!" Kenshin challenged.

"No more holding back," Hideyoshi resolved.

"HIDEYOSHI!"

"KENSHIN!"

Shouting each other's names, Kenshin and Hideyoshi resumed their match. They fought furiously with fierce blows violently hitting their mark. Kenshin might've been the more experienced fighter, but Hideyoshi had learned a thing or two while growing up with him. Added with everything they've been through in this world together, they had grown into stronger fighters and were almost evenly matched.

As for Shishi, he was enjoying every second of it. This was the best plan he ever formulated. After they made him suffer a humiliating defeat, he came up with many ways to get his revenge until he decided on this one. He even tested this plan a few times, forcing friends and loved ones to fight for their freedom.

He put two people together in a cage, offered to let the winner live to force them to fight, and watched the carnage erupt. People were selfish and when it came to survival they would choose their own life in a heartbeat. Forcing two best friends, who were practically like brothers, to fight was a beautiful sight. Watching them beat each other to death would be quite satisfying and cathartic. Whoever won would only end up in despair and misery as he had to live with the fact that he betrayed the other.

The cultists cheered loudly as the Ultimate Hammer and Ultimate Cutter fought each other. They did not care who won. They just wanted to see blood spilled. More and more money was thrown into the betting pool.

Totaku watched in horror as her two Armored War Gods violently traded blows. She witnessed as blood spilled onto the mat as they struck each other. Hideyoshi was already terribly injured and so was Kenshin, but neither of them was letting up. Tears fell from her eyes. She just wanted this to stop.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face a female cultist. Totaku's eyes widened as she saw the face that was hidden underneath the hood.

Hideyoshi grabbed Kenshin by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach repeatedly before knocking him to the mat with a right hook. Blood stained his clothes and sweat dripped from his face. Looking down, Kenshin was just as bad. Both of them had bruises and blood staining their clothes.

Kenshin breathed shallowly as Hideyoshi stood over him. A sheathed dagger was thrown into the cage and it landed near Hideyoshi's feet.

"FINISH HIM!" Shishi commanded as the cultists all cheered hysterically. They were all hungry for some death.

Hideyoshi picked up the dagger and loomed over Kenshin. The Genesis cultists clamored for him to finish off his friend as Totaku desperately shouted for him to stop. Shishi watched in anticipation as the Ultimate Hammer would no doubt do anything to save Totaku, even if it means sacrificing his best friend.

Kenshin looked up at his friend and nodded before he closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

He accepted this.

"Do it."

Hideyoshi's gaze softened as he drew the dagger.

"I'm sorry."

Hideyoshi gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a way out. He would need a miracle right now. He looked in Totaku's direction, but his eyes widened when he found her seat empty with a loose piece of rope lying in her place. He smiled, which did not go unnoticed to Shishi.

"What are you smiling for?" Shishi demanded. "Did you get hit in the head too many times? Yue will suffer if you refuse to finish him!"

"OK, then tell me where she is then," Hideyoshi dared.

"She's right here!" Shishi pointed to the empty seat and then his eyes widened. "Where'd she go!?" He grabbed a random cultist. "Where is she!?"

"Er...she's gone, sir!" the random cultist answered.

"Then where did she go!? She was tied up! She couldn't have gotten up and walked away!" Shishi shouted. He shoved the cultist aside. "Damn! Useless!"

"Looks like you just lost your leverage," Hideyoshi taunted.

"Well, you're still trapped in a cage! I may not have Yue, but if I deliver you two to Dai Shi, then he'll reward me!" Shishi shot back.

"Dai Shi?" Hideyoshi questioned. "So he has been revived."

Shishi had let the cat out of the bag and revealed what the Armored War Gods had suspected. The Femme Fatales had succeeded in reviving Dai Shi and Shishi just blurted it out with his big mouth.

Shelving that information away for later, Hideyoshi went to help Kenshin up. He still had his eyes shut as he waited for Hideyoshi to stab him in the heart. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Hideyoshi had put the dagger away and was offering him his hand.

"Bro?" Kenshin questioned as he took hold of the offered hand and his best friend helped him up.

"Are you OK?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Sore. You hit hard," Kenshin replied with a pained grunt.

"Learned it from you," Hideyoshi responded, smiling. While he helped Kenshin to pass his tests, Kenshin helped Hideyoshi by teaching him how to fight and defend himself.

"I must be a pretty good teacher. You totally kicked my butt," Kenshin remarked, grinning proudly. "So, what's the plan?"

"Now we get out of here," Hideyoshi told him.

"OK, do you have a plan?" Kenshin asked.

Hideyoshi's response was to smile mysteriously.

Shishi was seething, but he could still salvage this. He may have lost his hostage, but he still managed to capture Kenshin and Hideyoshi. He would deliver them to Dai Shi and be rewarded.

Since Totaku managed to escape somehow, it would not be long before Kosonsan's guards showed up. Shishi could take them on with his group, but it wasn't worth the hassle. He needed to empty out this place and get everyone to another secure location.

"Alright, pack everything up! We're leaving!" Shishi ordered. The cultists all groaned in disappointment. They wanted to see blood and death but got nothing instead. It was a good fight, but there was no decisive conclusion.

"Excuse me," a female cultist tapped Shishi's shoulder. He turned to face her and she suddenly punched him right in the face. Shishi was knocked to the ground and he laid there in a daze. The rest of the cultists were shocked to see one of their own assault their leader.

Kenshin was confused but Hideyoshi smiled at the cultist. She stripped off her robe, revealing a head of silver hair, fair skin, a purple halter top with a matching long purple skirt, and a wicked-looking poleaxe.

"Miyabi!" Kenshin gasped, just as startled at the cultists as Kayu revealed herself.

"Hey, boys." Kayu winked at the caged duo. She studied them and remarked, "Wow, you both look beat up."

"Miyabi! How did you find us?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, I tracked you both down," Kayu informed him.

"By _yourself_?"

"Actually, I had a bit of help," Kayu confessed as another cultist removed his own robe to reveal Sasuke.

* * *

 _Sasuke and Kayu were hiding in an alley when they spotted a pair of white-robed cultists entering the building._

" _Are you sure they're in there?" Kayu asked her comrade._

" _Yes, they are," Sasuke said. "It could be heavily guarded inside and we don't want to alert the security."_

" _So we need to sneak inside," Kayu concluded. A couple more cultists walked by and Kayu quickly grabbed them and pulled them into the alley. After a brief scuffle, Sasuke and Kayu both walked out of the alley, wearing the cultists' robes._

" _Just follow my lead," Kayu instructed Sasuke as she pulled the hood over her head. Sasuke did the same. She did not bother hiding her weapon._

 _The two approached the building and entered. Nobody seemed to pay them any mind. They soon followed the hall which led into the fighting ring._

 _Kayu saw Kenshin and Hideyoshi fighting in a cage and nearly rushed toward them, but Sasuke stopped her. He shook his head. She nodded in agreement. They were vastly outnumbered and needed to do this stealthily._

 _They managed to get to the front of the crowd, pushing past the cultists who were screaming and hollering while the cage match was taking place. Kayu spotted Totaku who was tied to a chair. Fortunately, all eyes were on the match, even Shishi's. She approached the bound girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Totaku turned to face Kayu and recognized her._

 _Kayu undid the ropes and swiftly took Totaku away, handing her off to Sasuke. He draped a white cloth over Totaku to conceal her as he led her out to safety. Kayu remained in the fighting ring to wait for Sasuke to come back._

 _They were going to bust Hideyoshi and Kenshin out._

* * *

Hideyoshi smiled when he saw Sasuke join Kayu, but they were not out of the woods quite yet.

"Looks like my plan worked," Hideyoshi said.

"What plan?" Kenshin asked, surprised when he heard that.

"I sent Sasuke a quick message," Hideyoshi explained as he held up his LockPhone and flipped it open. There was a short message on it: **SOS**.

"When?"

Hideyoshi smirked.

* * *

 _"You're lying!" Kenshin snapped at Shishi._

" _Oh, it's true. How else could you explain us getting our belts?" Shishi tapped his GenesisDriver for emphasis._

 _While Shishi's attention was focused on Kenshin, Hideyoshi secretly took his LockPhone out from his pocket. Using sleight of hand to keep it hidden from sight, he flipped it open with one hand and typed in a quick text message which he sent to Sasuke._

 _He did it without anyone noticing._

* * *

"All Sasuke had to do was track my LockPhone's signal with his own and bring backup. Until they showed up, I had to make our fight look as convincing as possible while pulling my punches," Hideyoshi finished his explanation.

"So our fight was..." Kenshin started as he finally caught up.

"Buying us time until help arrived," Hideyoshi finished. "And it worked."

"You sneaky bastard!" Kenshin grinned, impressed as he playfully put Hideyoshi in a headlock to give him a friendly noogie. It might've hurt, but he was so proud of his best friend at how sneaky he was. He was still going to pay him back for putting him through all this.

"Kenshin! Now's not the time!" Hideyoshi protested.

"Wait..." Kenshin, with a puzzled look, released Hideyoshi. "They took all our gear yet you still have your LockPhone. Were you hiding it in your ass?"

Hideyoshi was aghast at the implication.

"No, of course not! W-why would you even ask-? It was in my pocket," Hideyoshi answered. "They probably did not search me thoroughly enough."

Kenshin did not seem convinced. That just seemed pretty careless. Then again, these cultists aren't so bright.

He shrugged and went along with Hideyoshi's explanation. It did kinda make some sense. Why question the results?

"I'm going to get you two out!" Kayu said as she approached the caged ring.

"Don't touch the cage! It'll shock you!" Kenshin shouted. Kayu stopped in her tracks.

"Just take down Shishi!" Hideyoshi added.

Kayu looked uncertain, but it passed after a few seconds. She believed in her friends. They could handle themselves in any tough situation as long as they had each other.

While the exchange was taking place, none of the cultists made a single move. None of them even tried to attack and subdue the two trespassers. They were just too stunned to do anything. None of them was making a move because they were waiting for someone else to make the first move or they were waiting for orders.

Shishi recovered from Kayu's punch as he picked himself up. He growled in anger and frustration.

This insult could not stand.

"None of you are leaving here alive!" he yelled angrily as he unlocked his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

Kayu and Sasuke strapped on their own GenesisDrivers and unlocked their Energy Lockseeds as well.

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]**_

 _ **[DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!]**_

They locked the Energy Lockseeds into the GenesisDrivers and pushed in the Seaboll Compressors to initiate their transformations.

Kayu was clad in Kurokage-Shin's armor as Sasuke became Armored War God Tyrant.

 _ **[LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]**_

 _ **[SODA! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

Shishi also changed into Armored War Devil Kagemusha.

 _ **[SODA! GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY ARMS!]**_

Once Kagemusha transformed, the cultists took it as their cue to do the same.

 **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

 **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

 **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

The announcement echoed repeatedly as each of the cultists present transformed into Kurokage Troopers.

 **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

 **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

 **[MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

Kenshin grimaced as he saw the Kurokage Troopers all filling up the place. Now Tyrant and Kayu were outnumbered. The Kurokage Troopers were merely knockoffs and cannon fodder, but enough of them could give Kayu and Tyrant trouble.

"Damn those knockoffs. I can never get away from them," Kenshin grumbled in annoyance.

Hideyoshi saw how outnumbered they were, but he was not going to let such odds stop him from helping them. Unfortunately, with no way out, he and Kenshin were stuck in a cage.

"We need to get out of this cage," Hideyoshi told Kenshin.

"How are we going to do that, pal?" Kenshin questioned Hideyoshi.

Good question. How were they going to get out of this cage? The bars were electrified by magic and without their gear, they really did not have anything they could use to escape.

The Kurokage Troopers attacked Kayu and Tyrant as Kagemusha watched. With his army of Kurokage Troopers aiding him, he would wait until both Kayu and Tyrant were exhausted before moving in for the kill. With such large numbers against them, it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.

Tyrant aimed and fired his Sonic Arrow at the Kurokage Troopers that were coming his way but left himself wide open to one Kurokage Trooper who struck him in the chest with a spear. He soon found himself surrounded by three Kurokage Troopers who took turns swinging at him with their Kagematsu. He used his Sonic Arrow to defend himself, the bladed edge of the bow blocking the enemies' strikes.

Meanwhile, Kayu was striking down her own opponents ferociously. Her Kongo Explosive Axe was living up to its name as each strike connected was followed up by a violent explosion of sparks. She roared loudly as she swung her poleaxe, putting down the Kurokage Troopers and cutting down their numbers.

Kenshin and Hideyoshi wished they could help their friends. Hideyoshi saw that Kagemusha was just watching, waiting for his chance.

Hideyoshi gritted his teeth, wishing there was a way for him to get them out of the cage and help. Unfortunately, he did not have the tools or resources to pull a MacGyver and them out of their cage.

Hideyoshi did not have an escape plan or a plan to get them out. The only plan he had was to buy them time until help arrived. Sadly, Kayu and Tyrant's assistance may not be enough as they could not reach the locked chest with the Kurokage Troopers standing in their way.

Kenshin and Hideyoshi's only chance of escaping was if they found a way to get their SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds.

Kagemusha continued to watch Kayu and Tyrant taking on his Kurokage Troopers but soon grew bored. He decided to use this chance to get in on the action.

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

Kagemusha unlocked the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed from his GenesisDriver and then loaded it into his Sonic Arrow, locking it in soon after.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

Kagemusha pulled the Sonic Arrow's shaft, stretching the bowstring as the weapon siphoned energy from the Energy Lockseed. The Sonic Arrow's tip glowed as energy traveled along the bowstring.

Seeing this, Hideyoshi realized what Kagemusha was about to do.

"TAKE COVER!" Hideyoshi shouted, but the warning came too late.

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

With his Sonic Arrow fully charged up, Kagemusha aimed his Sonic Arrow skyward and released the bowstring. The single energy bolt multiplied into hundreds of energy bolts that curved through the air. They homed in on Kayu and Tyrant, going through the Kurokage Troopers in their path just to reach them. Both Armored War Gods were violently hit by the numerous energy bolts. Sparks blasted off them as they howled in pain before they dropped to the ground.

The attack was not enough to forcefully cancel their transformations, but Kagemusha was filled with sadistic glee as he successfully injured them and knocked them down.

"You...you killed your own men..." Hideyoshi spoke with a shiver. The Kurokage Troopers that were hit by the Sonic Volley were on the ground. Their armor vanished, revealing the lethal wounds that now riddled their bodies. Kagemusha's callous disregard for his men horrified Hideyoshi. It was unacceptable.

Kagemusha watched as Kayu and Tyrant were starting to get back up. He walked over to them and kicked Tyrant back to the floor. He also slashed Kayu, sending her falling again. He repeatedly stopped them from getting up, not giving them a chance to fight back.

Hideyoshi's fists clenched as he watched Kagemusha kicking Kayu and Tyrant while they were down. His heart thundered inside his chest. It sounded like drumbeats and thunder to his ears. He felt a rush of energy flowing through his veins. His eyes glowed with a blue light as he concentrated on both his rage at Kagemusha.

Shishi had kidnapped them, locked Hideyoshi and Kenshin in a cage, forced them to fight each other to the death for his own amusement and threatened Totaku's life.

Unforgivable.

"SHISHI!" Hideyoshi screamed. In a flash of blue light, the Xuanwu Lockseed magically appeared in his hand, much to Kenshin's surprise. Shishi had it locked in the chest with their SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds, but what he did not know was that each Sovereign had a strong connection to his corresponding Sovereign Lockseed.

Hideyoshi unlocked the Xuanwu Lockseed as the blue glow of his eyes intensified. A blue aura radiated from his body, fluid like water. The cultists spectating this were awed by the display. Kagemusha, Kayu, and Tyrant also witnessed what was happening, transfixed by the phenomenon.

"Takada..." Kenshin whispered in awe.

The aura around Hideyoshi took on the shape of a turtle as it surrounded him. Water gathered around him as he concentrated and collected it in his free hand. He looked up at the roof of the cage and he sent water surging upwards in a large pillar. At first, it didn't seem to do anything but splash against the surface, raining water down on Kenshin and Hideyoshi.

Normally, water conducted electricity. Since the cage was electrified, Hideyoshi should've been electrocuted when he blasted the roof with his hydrokinesis. However, the normal rules of electroconductivity did not apply when magic was involved.

Kagemusha was at first worried when Hideyoshi magically retrieved his Xuanwu Lockseed and demonstrated his power, but that feeling soon passed as he openly mocked the Ultimate Hammer.

"It's useless! That cage was made to contain almost anything! Just give up! You've lost! You're just embarrassing yourself!"

Hideyoshi ignored Kagemusha as he gathered more water and continued to blast at the roof of the cage. The roof started to dent as it strained against the water that was pushing against it. The dent grew more and more as it strained. The sound of metal creaking could be heard as the roof was starting to come loose.

"HI-YAH!"

Then, with a loud shout, Hideyoshi sent a massive surge of power and water up into the roof and blasted a hole right through it. The water burst out the top of the cage like a geyser as everyone gaped at the spectacle.

But Hideyoshi was not done just yet.

"Kenshin, follow my lead!" Hideyoshi shouted.

This time the water gathered under Hideyoshi. Kenshin grabbed his friend's hand as Hideyoshi gathered the water to form a small whirlpool under their feet. It then extended upward into a swirling pillar that carried them both out of the cage by the hole Hideyoshi made. Hideyoshi set them both down outside the cage.

Once free, Hideyoshi splashed Kayu and Tyrant with glowing blue water. The two Armored War Gods felt refreshed and rejuvenated as their injuries were healed. Hideyoshi then used the same water to heal himself and Kenshin. Their bruises faded and the blood was washed off. Also, they both became rejuvenated.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Kenshin asked Hideyoshi as he relocked the Xuanwu Lockseed.

"I don't know. It just...just happened...like instinct or something," Hideyoshi replied, still surprised at himself. He originally thought that he could only access his hydrokinesis and his healing powers while transformed, but it turned out that he could access his special abilities even outside his armor.

"You know what? Awesome magic powers for the win!" Kenshin grinned. He did not really care how Hideyoshi did it, only that he could and got them out of the cage.

Hideyoshi smiled at his friend then turned his angry gaze towards Kagemusha whose eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you-!?"

Hideyoshi cut him off as he threw a blast of water at him, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"You made the mistake of not killing the _White Mage_ when you had the chance," Hideyoshi spat. "Miyabi, our stuff is in that chest!"

Kayu spotted the chest and nodded.

"I got it!"

She broke the lock on the chest and opened it up to reveal Kenshin and Hideyoshi's SengokuDrivers. She took them out and tossed them back to their owners.

"Catch!"

Kenshin and Hideyoshi caught their SengokuDrivers and strapped them on in perfect synchrony. Kayu then tossed Kenshin back his A-Class Tomato Lockseed.

"Thanks, Miyabi!" Kenshin said in gratitude as he caught his Lockseed.

Kagemusha got back to his feet, drenched and seething.

"Damn you! My plan was foolproof!" Kagemusha swore.

Foolproof? Only a fool would believe that.

Hideyoshi had only one thing to say to that.

"Shishi, you made the mistake of underestimating us, as usual. Take this as a lesson. _Never_ underestimate the Armored War Gods of Totaku!" Hideyoshi informed their captor.

"YEAH!" Kenshin cheered in agreement as he and Hideyoshi shared a fist bump. They then held up their Lockseeds and unlocked them.

 **[XUANWU!]**

 **[TOMATO!]**

The Dynamic Duo locked their Lockseeds into their belts and activated them.

"Henshin!"

 **[COME ON! XUANWU ARMS!** **KUROTAMA NO TATE, GO ON!]**

 **[SOIYA! TOMATO ARMS! MAIRU, INTO THE BATTLEFIELD!]**

Their armor formed as their weapons flashed into existence. Kurokage seemed pleased as he was not wearing identical armor as the Kurokage Troopers. He did not want to be mistaken as one of them again and end up struck by a friend in the midst of battle.

With a furious roar, Kagemusha lunged towards Gridon. Swiftly, Gridon raised his shield to intercept the collided face first with Gridon's Black Shell Shield. The Armored War Devil staggered back as Gridon followed up with a slash of his Xuanwu Spear, knocking Kagemusha back further.

"Ugh!" Kagemusha grunted as sparks splashed off his armor from the strike.

"Kenshin, help Miyabi and Sasuke out!" Gridon ordered. "Shishi's mine!"

"You got it, bro!" Kurokage soon jumped into the fray. "BANZAI!"

Gridon turned his attention back to Kagemusha. He gripped his Xuanwu Spear tightly. He was definitely, undeniably angry.

"You're going to pay for making Yue-hime cry!" Gridon yelled as he rushed at Kagemusha to engage him in combat. Sparks flew as their weapons collided and their fierce battle commenced.

Meanwhile, Kurokage found himself surrounded by Kurokage Troopers. They were mad that they were deprived of their entertainment. They wanted blood, and would gladly spill it from Kurokage.

"Come at me, bro!" Kurokage challenged and they rushed at him. He parried their strikes with his Tomaspear before sending them reeling with retaliation strikes. Sparks flew as he struck the Kurokage Troopers down, teaching them a lesson for stealing his look.

When more Kurokage Troopers came rushing toward Kurokage, they were shot down by Tyrant. He fired energy bolts in quick succession, sending them falling to the ground.

"Thanks, man!" Kurokage waved.

"Here, use this," Tyrant said as he tossed Kurokage a Suika Lockseed.

Kurokage caught the Suika Lockseed and his grin widened.

"Nice!"

He unlocked it, summoning the Suika Armor Part.

 **[SUIKA!]**

"Time to go big and go home!"

Kurokage quickly switched Lockseeds and hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

Kurokage jumped into the Suika Armor Part's bottom opening. The giant metal watermelon converted into its humanoid warrior form. Its thematic Arms Weapon was a spear with a spearhead resembling a triangular slice of watermelon.

 **[YOROI MODE!]**

Kurokage smacked away several Kurokage Troopers with his Suika Yari, sending them all sailing. He twirled his Suika Yari dramatically above him and turned to knock down several more Kurokage Troopers with a thrust of his weapon.

"Take that, you damn Knockoffs! Alright, now this is a real party!" Kurokage called happily as the Suika Arms gave him an extra boost in power.

They might be outnumbered, but Kurokage, Kayu (Kurokage-Shin), Tyrant and Gridon were more than a match for Kagemusha and his Kurokage Troopers.

* * *

Kayu and Sasuke had not come alone. They had also brought along Kosonsan's guards to help them apprehend the cultists.

The guards stood outside the building and formed a perimeter so nobody would be able to escape. The building itself seemed unassuming. Nobody would suspect an underground arena was hidden inside.

Once Kayu and Sasuke were finished inside, the guards would rush in and arrest the cultists.

Earlier, Totaku was brought to them safely, courtesy of Sasuke. He managed to sneak her out of the place without being caught. He then went back inside to help Kayu.

Totaku was glad to be safe but she still worried. She hated watching Kenshin and Hideyoshi fight like that. After her gag was removed, she shouted for them to stop, but her pleas were drowned out by the yells of the cultists who were baying for blood.

Fortunately, her faith in her Armored War Gods could not be crushed. Hideyoshi had a plan after all. Kayu and Sasuke had come to the rescue. Now, all she could do was wait and pray that they would be OK. She also hoped that they would be able to put this terrible experienced behind them.

* * *

 **KRC:** Honestly, I think I'm developing OCD in regards to my writing because I want it to be perfect. This chapter alone went through half a dozen revisions, at least. Possibly more which I did not count. I mean new ideas popped up and I had to change a few scenes to incorporate them since they seem so much better. Like the part where Kayu and Sasuke arrived. I decided to do a callback to the Gaiden as Kayu and Sasuke used disguises to sneak into the underground fighting ring.

Anyway, I wrote this based on episode 4 of Zyuohger called 'Howl in the Ring'. Then, it sorta got a life of its own. We get to see how Kenshin and Hideyoshi met and became friends. We also see how the strength of their bond is tested before Hideyoshi reveals he could get them out. And that's it for this chapter. Tune in next time for the conclusion.

* * *

As Kagemusha was forced to confront the result of his failed plan, one questioned plagued his mind.

How had things gone so wrong?

His plan was foolproof. He used Totaku as a hostage to force Gridon and Kurokage to fight each other. Even if the two were supposed to be best friends, even the best of friends could become the worst of enemies when there was something valuable on the line. He also tempted them with an offer to send the winner home. Obviously, that should make them want to kill each other, no matter what the consequences were.

It worked like a charm, or so it seemed. He saw them exchange blows as they spilled blood onto the floor of the ring. It would've been more enjoyable if they had pushed each other against the electrified bars of the cage, but they were able to avoid them.

But then Gridon had played him for a fool and the fight was just a clever ruse he planned to buy them some time until help arrived. It was realistic, but the two had been pulling their punches, enough to injure but not severely.

When Kayu and Tyrant showed up, Kagemusha's plan started to unravel. He thought he had everything planned out. He even had his Kurokage Troopers ready to intervene in case anything went wrong.

But then Gridon pulled off a miracle. He had taken the Xuanwu Lockseed out of Kagemusha's locked chest. It just appeared magically in his hand. He then used the power of his Lockseed to break himself and Kurokage out of the cage, healing them in the process.

Now, Kagemusha was forced to face the Black Turtle Sovereign of the North by himself.

It wasn't fair!

How had things gone so horribly wrong?


	5. A Deception Unveiled

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Dai Shi sat upon his throne in the RinJyuDen, his eyes focused intently on an enlarged projection screen. He was watching a very interesting show, a cage match organized by Shishi Ouin, aka Armored War Devil Kagemusha. The only rule was that only one man would leave the cage alive.

It was an interesting idea. Shishi pitted both the Ultimate Hammer and Ultimate Cutter against each other with Totaku Chuei's freedom as the prize. He then upped the ante by offering the two Armored War Gods a chance to return to their original world.

It was quite tempting. The longing was something everyone felt at one time or another. They would miss something precious once it was gone. By giving them even a small chance to get it back they would do anything for it, even kill for the chance.

Dai Shi watched with great interest as the two best friends fought ferociously. It truly was a delicious sight. The loser would die, and nobody wanted to die, so a person would do anything to survive, even betray their friends. If you offered them something more, their desire to live would become stronger. Even the strongest bonds could break and give way to betrayal. It was just human nature.

Sadly, it seemed that the Ultimate Hammer had a plan to get them out of killing each other. It was unfortunate, really. Dai Shi looked forward to seeing who won. At least he got to see something interesting as the Ultimate Hammer used the powers granted to him by Xuanwu, the Black Turtle Sovereign of the North.

This might not be the deathmatch Dai Shi was promised, but it was still an interesting show and he wanted to see how it ended.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 24: A Deception Unveiled**

* * *

Gridon confronted Kagemusha and thrust his Xuanwu Spear at him, sending him backpedaling. In his Xuanwu Arms, Gridon's overall strength and defense were enhanced way beyond the limits of an Energy Arms. In fact, he was pretty much invincible. It may sacrifice speed for strength, but with the stronger armor, it was a fair trade-off.

"It's over, Shishi! Give yourself up!" Gridon demanded.

Kagemusha took stock of his situation and he did not like his odds. He had his army of Kurokage Troopers, but even he knew they did not stand a chance against four Armored War Gods. Kurokage and Kayu were taking down his men while Tyrant shot them down with his Sonic Arrow.

Deciding to cut his losses, Kagemusha made a run for it.

Gridon groaned as Kagemusha split.

"Why do they always run?"

Gridon gave chase. He wasn't about to let Kagemusha get away and escape justice.

Tyrant saw Gridon chasing after Kagemusha and decided to pursue. His assistance might be needed. He did not have to worry about Kayu and Kurokage since they could take care of the Kurokage Troopers in his absence.

* * *

As Kagemusha fled from Gridon, he managed to get out through the back door. He did not consider what he was doing as running away. It was a tactical retreat so he could formulate a new plan. He just needed to put a lot of distance between himself and the Ultimate Hammer.

He took out a teleportation talisman and was about to activate it when a whip of water sliced the piece of paper in half, rendering it useless. Kagemusha gawked and then growled as he turned to see the one responsible for destroying his getaway tool.

It was Gridon.

"Damn you..." Kagemusha growled. Long ago, he never thought Gridon could ever be anything more than a lackey. Gridon served Totaku alongside Kaku as her advisor and strategist. Without his armor, he was a mere weakling. All he was good for was crunching numbers. Even with his armor, Gridon was not much of a fighter with his dinky little hammer.

The thought of Gridon becoming a threat never once crossed Kagemusha's mind. Then came the day Gridon gained the power of the Water Sovereign. It did not seem fair to Kagemusha as Gridon had gained a power that he did not deserve. He did not even realize the kind of power he wielded.

Just what did Gridon do to deserve it?

"You people won't ever let me have what I want, will you?" Kagemusha asked angrily.

"Not when you continued to make people suffer," Gridon retorted.

"Oh, get off your high horse! We both know you're not as mighty as you think you are! It's that armor! It's the only reason you're strong! Without it, you're nothing!" Kagemusha spat scornfully.

"You're probably right," Gridon agreed. "But right now, the only thing that matters to me is that I put you down for good, right here and now."

Kagemusha gritted his teeth in anger. Every cell in his being was telling him to fight, but he knew just how outclassed he was. Running was the most sensible tactic he had. Once he got away, he could come up with something to get back at his enemies for his humiliation.

But now he was cornered, and like a cornered animal he lashed out.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Kagemusha roared as he took out a strange Lockseed that caused Gridon to pause. He briefly studied it. It looked like an orange eyeball with claws clutching it. As soon as he saw it, he instantly knew it was trouble.

No, not just trouble. It was dangerous.

If he had been in Shoku and fought alongside Nagata recently, Gridon would know that it was similar to the Fiend Lockseeds used by Karasu and Taiga.

"Where did you get that Lockseed?" Gridon questioned worriedly. He felt like the Lockseed was looking back at him and it caused his skin to crawl. There was something unnaturally foul about it. It was seriously bad news and reeked of pure evil.

"That's right! Fear it! You should! Ukitsu gave it to me! He told me to use it if I ever find myself in a bind!" Kagemusha boasted.

"Why didn't you use it sooner?" Gridon asked. If that Lockseed was so powerful, then Kagemusha should have used it earlier.

Kagemusha ignored his question as he unlocked the Fiend Lockseed.

 **[QIONQI!]**

Gridon witnessed as a dark portal with orange lightning arcing around it swirled into existence as it appeared above Kagemusha. The dreadful feeling that Gridon got from the newly identified Qionqi Lockseed intensified when he heard its dark voice.

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

Kagemusha removed the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and carelessly tossed it aside. He then loaded the Qionqi Lockseed into his GenesisDriver.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

Gridon could sense a dark presence from the dark portal hanging over Kagemusha and knew he could not allow him to activate the Qionqi Lockseed. However, some strange force kept Gridon from doing anything to stop Kagemusha. Instead, Gridon stood rooted to the spot, forced to watch the dreadful transformation.

"Now, you're about to experience true despair! Feast your eyes on the power of a **Great Fiend!** " Kagemusha declared as he hit the Seaboll Compressor. The Qionqi Lockseed split open like a standard Lockseed, revealing a demonic tiger's face in the core and the RinJyuKen's emblem in the lid's backside.

 _ **[FIEND! QIONQI ARMS!]**_

The dark portal showered Kagemusha with its evil energy as he let out a vicious, bloodthirsty roar. Gridon took an involuntary step back as the miasma filled the area. The portal winked out of existence once it was finished, revealing Kagemusha's new form.

First, his torso armor was now orange and decorated with black tiger stripes. He also gained a long mane of spiky gold hair that emerged from his helmet, similar to Son Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. It was wild like a lion's mane and it reached down to his knees. He also gained gauntlets that matched his torso armor with long and sharp claws on each finger.

He looked wild, vicious and menacing. Those claws could definitely tear anyone apart to sate Kagemusha's bloodlust.

"ROAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Kagemusha threw his head back to unleash an ear-piercing roar as a blazing aura erupted from his body.

Gridon observed Kagemusha's transformation and detected a sharp increase in his opponent's rising Ki. Feeling his rising power, Kagemusha smirked confidently. He broke into a run and lunged at Gridon.

Gridon raised his shield to block, confident in his defense. However, he was shocked as Kagemusha knocked the shield right out of his hand with a swipe of his claw. Kagemusha then followed up with another swing, knocking Gridon back and ripping sparks from his chest.

Kagemusha grinned excitedly. He could not believe how much more powerful he had become. Ukitsu had given him the Qionqi Lockseed to grant him more power. Now he was a match for the Turtle Sovereign. Even if Gridon's armor protected him like a tank, it would not be able to withstand Kagemusha's awesome power and might.

However, Ukitsu had also warned him that the Qionqi Lockseed might have some _adverse_ effects on his psyche. Kagemusha did not care. As long as he had the power that let him pay the Armored War Gods back for the humiliation they had heaped on him, he was willing to pay any price for it.

Kagemusha took another swing at Gridon and he cried out as he was hit in the chest. Sparks blasted off violently as he staggered back. Smoke rose from his chest which showed a very ugly burn-slash mark.

Kagemusha then unleashed a lightning fast barrage of blows which rained down on Gridon. He screamed as he was battered by Kagemusha and was forced to his knees by the violent rain of blows. It was like being bombarded by cannonballs, but without his armor, and the pain was intense. He screamed in agony as Kagemusha viciously assaulted him.

Kagemusha looked down at Gridon, on his knees in front of him which was where he belonged. But he was still not satisfied. He did not just want to humiliate Gridon, he wanted to destroy him.

Holding his claws open, which blazed furiously like the rest of him, Kagemusha prepared to execute Gridon. Totaku would soon have to fill a grave with her beloved's remains.

"Say goodnight, Gridon!"

Suddenly, a red energy arrow flew by Gridon and hit Kagemusha in the chest. It managed to penetrate the Armored War Devil's protective aura, knocking him away from Gridon. He was even more shocked to see Tyrant coming at him.

Tyrant closed the gap and struck Kagemusha with his Sonic Arrow. Sparks flew as the sharp edge of Tyrant's Sonic Arrow collided with Kagemusha's flaming aura shield.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kagemusha snarled as Tyrant ferociously attacked him.

Mad that his fun was interrupted, Kagemusha retaliated furiously. He punched Tyrant in the face, knocking him back, before throwing him to the ground with a brutal kick. Kagemusha then picked Tyrant up by one of his horns and punched him repeatedly in the face.

While this was happening, Gridon crawled over to his shield to pick it up. He was injured from Kagemusha's earlier assault but he couldn't stand by and watch Tyrant suffer. Tyrant was his comrade and friend so Gridon needed to save him. Unfortunately, the pain hampered Gridon as he tried to get back up.

"Now, time to finish you," Kagemusha said as he released Tyrant and decided to finish him off. He hit his Seaboll Compressor to initiate the finisher.

 _ **[QIONQI SQUASH!]**_

Kagemusha's flaming aura blazed around him and he leaped into the air. At the apex of his jump, he spun around and around as his flames engulfed him, forming a flaming wheel. He then dropped down on Tyrant who had nowhere to run.

The Armored War God of Ultimate Retribution was hit by the attack and exploded. Gridon's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed his comrade slain. As the flames cleared, he saw Kagemusha standing in the middle of a flaming crater. He seemed proud of himself.

"SASUKE!" Gridon screamed.

Gridon's shock soon gave way to disgust and rage. His blood boiled as his healing powers kicked him into overdrive and he was back on his feet. He might be too late to save Sasuke, but he could avenge his fallen comrade.

His eyes glowed blue as he summoned a stream of water that swirled around him. He focused the glowing fluid around his Xuanwu Spear. Targeting Kagemusha, he angrily fired a harpoon of concentrated water at his target. It left a trail of blue light as it rocketed toward Kagemusha.

As Kagemusha basked in his victory, he was hit by Gridon's Aqua Harpoon. He yelled out as his aura shield failed him and he was thrown into the air. Luckily for him, he landed on his feet like a cat.

He looked at Gridon who had recovered and noticed the bright blue glow of his eyes.

"You...murderer! You killed Sasuke!" Gridon shouted.

Kagemusha scoffed in response.

"What right do you have to judge me, Gridon? How many have you killed? How many have died because of you? Face it, you're a murderer just like me," he retorted.

Enraged by the comparison, Gridon hurled multiple Aqua Harpoons at Kagemusha. This time the Armored War Devil dodged the projectiles and prepared his counterattack. He cupped his hands in front of him and focused, forming a ball of fire. He then cocked his right arm like a pitcher, with the fireball hovering in his clawed hand. It grew in size and power as Kagemusha focused more of his energy into it.

"Take this!" Kagemusha yelled as he hurled the fireball at Gridon.

The fireball headed straight for Gridon. Much to Kagemusha's shock, Gridon allowed the fireball to hit. Instead of harming him, the fireball harmlessly created steam, not slowing him down at all. Kagemusha soon noticed the blue aura surrounding the Turtle Sovereign, protecting him from harm.

Kagemusha tried again, hurling fireball after fireball at Gridon. Again, like before, they had no effect. Some of the fireballs missed, creating explosions as they hit the ground behind Gridon as he just kept walking. The fireballs that did connect merely produced steam. It also seemed that the aura around Gridon was glowing brighter.

Kagemusha continued hurling fireballs, but Gridon's aura kept canceling them out, covering the area in a haze of steam that expanded around them.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BEAT ME AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!" Kagemusha roared angrily as he fired a torrent of flames straight toward Gridon.

The Black Turtle Sovereign of Water countered with a geyser-like blast of water which put out Kagemusha's flamethrower attack. The aquatic blast hit Kagemusha with incredible force, knocking him to the ground.

Kagemusha quickly recovered and flipped to his feet before he dashed straight toward Gridon. Once he was within reach, he slashed wildly at Gridon, screaming like a wild animal or a madman. Gridon used his shield to block the slashes. He created an opening and slashed Kagemusha across the chest with his Xuanwu Spear. He slashed again, stunning Kagemusha. Finally, he jabbed him and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Gridon dropped his Xuanwu Spear to pounce on Kagemusha. He started pounding him violently. All his hatred and anger fueled his punches as he wanted to beat Kagemusha to death.

Kidnapping him and his friends, forcing him to fight his best friend to the death, threatening Totaku, making innocent people suffer and killing Sasuke...the list of Kagemusha's crimes went on. He needed to pay and Gridon would be the one to make him.

With a roar, Kagemusha's willed his aura to explode, throwing Gridon off him. As Gridon landed on his back, Kagemusha flipped to his feet.

Kagemusha roared as he gathered energy in his hands, forming a huge pair of sharp energy claws. He lunged at Gridon who put his shield up to block. Kagemusha kept slashing at Gridon, hoping to wear his shield and his protective aura down.

As Kagemusha attempted to kill him, Gridon tried to throw him off. His shield could not take any more hits from Kagemusha's vicious assault. Reaching down, he hit his Cutting Blade thrice.

 **[COME ON! XUANWU SPARKING!]**

A blue energy dome made up of interlocking hexagonal plates formed around Gridon and expanded, throwing Kagemusha off him. The dome vanished and Gridon rolled over onto his hands and knees. He called the Xuanwu Spear into his hand and focused his power into his weapon. Water swirled around the weapon's spearhead before taking shape and solidifying into a big war hammer. Gridon rose up and swung his gigantic war hammer into Kagemusha, sending him flying.

Kagemusha howled in pain from the strike, his aura shield breaking around him. He crashed to the ground as the glow around his body dimmed.

With Kagemusha down, Gridon decided to finish him off as he hit his Cutting Blade twice.

 **[COME ON! XUANWU AU LAIT!]**

Water swirled around Gridon as he rose into the air, holding his Xuanwu Spear pointed up at the sky. He spun rapidly, the swirling water around him spiraling in the shape of a drill as he darted towards Kagemusha.

He was going to end this right here, right now. Kagemusha was going down and he was not getting away with his crimes again.

" _GRIDON AQUA CORKSCREW!_ "

Gridon's attack hit Kagemusha as he picked himself up, causing water to splash violently on impact. Kagemusha screamed as he was once again sent flying, his chest armor shattering to pieces. He crashed to the ground again and, seconds later, his armor flashed and vanished, revealing his injuries.

"Damn...damn you..." Shishi cursed and groaned as he lay on the ground in agony. Seconds later, the Qionqi Lockseed closed and popped out of his GenesisDriver to land on the ground next to him.

Gridon looked at Shishi who was utterly defeated and helpless. As the victor, he could decide Shishi's fate.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me. Isn't that what you wanted?" Shishi questioned.

Gridon was tempted. He could kill Shishi as it was his right as the victor. Also, Shishi had kidnapped him, his girlfriend and his best friend, forced him to fight Kenshin, killed Sasuke, and committed many more crimes, giving Gridon more reason to kill him. He deserved to die for everything he had ever done.

Hideyoshi closed the Xuanwu Lockseed and canceled his transformation. He had made his decision. It was not his place to pass judgment. He was already victorious so killing Shishi now was unnecessary. Besides, they could acquire more information on their enemies from Shishi.

"I'm not going to kill you, Shishi. I'm going to take you back to Kosonsan-dono so you can be judged properly. Consider yourself, under arrest," said Hideyoshi as he approached Shishi to take him in.

However, just as Hideyoshi was about to apprehend Shishi, a deranged look of madness appeared on his face as he laughed maniacally.

What was going on in his head right now? Had he completely lost his marbles?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU TAKE ME IN!? FORGET IT!"

Miraculously energized by his madness, Shishi ignored his pain and grabbed his Qionqi Lockseed before he flipped back up to his feet. He held the Fiend Lockseed up, ready to unlock it again. Hideyoshi knew that was a bad idea. Shishi was injured but his unstable mind refused to process the pain.

"No!" Hideyoshi protested.

 _ **[DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!]**_

Suddenly, a red dragon made of pure energy roared as it flew towards Shishi while he was about to activate the Qionqi Lockseed. He froze up when he heard the roar and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the red dragon coming right at him.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The red dragon hit Shishi and caused a powerful explosion as a massive fireball burst from the spot.

"Son of a bitch!" Hideyoshi echoed Shishi's last words as he stopped in his tracks due to the explosion, startled. He looked at the fire and smoke and saw what happened to Shishi. He had been blown to bits and there was very little of him left to bury. His GenesisDriver was completely destroyed and its shattered remains scattered all over the ground.

He looked to where the attack came from and, much to his surprise, saw Tyrant holding his Sonic Arrow leveled at the spot.

"Sasuke! You're alive!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. How was this possible? He saw Shishi kill Sasuke with his own eyes.

Sasuke removed his Energy Lockseed from his Sonic Arrow and closed it, canceling his transformation to return to his civilian form.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Hideyoshi blinked at the sudden question. Sasuke had just executed Shishi and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Y-yes, I'm alright."

"That's good."

"How...how are you alive? I saw you die. You blew up."

Hideyoshi knew what he saw. Could Sasuke have the ability to teleport? Could that be how he survived Shishi's finisher earlier? Had he teleported himself to fake his death in order to launch a surprise attack on Shishi?

Hideyoshi would have to question about it later.

"Why did you kill him?" Hideyoshi asked. Not that he was not grateful for Sasuke's help, but he could've stopped Shishi another way.

"With how he was acting, he was like a rabid dog that needed to be put down," Sasuke answered a matter-of-factly. Hideyoshi did not doubt Sasuke's words. Shishi had a mental breakdown and gone insane like a crazy maniac. He could be unpredictable and more dangerous that way.

"You could've stopped him another way. You didn't have to kill him. You could've just shot that Lockseed out of his hand and knocked him out or something," Hideyoshi argued.

"I apologize, Hideyoshi-san, but I had my orders," Sasuke responded as he walked over and picked up Shishi's Qionqi Lockseed which surprisingly remained intact.

Earlier, Sasuke had also picked up Shishi's discarded Grapefruit Energy Lockseed. It was his spoils for the kill, an item belonging to the dead.

"But Kosonsan-dono would never order _this_!" Hideyoshi retorted. Kosonsan would not have them execute an already defeated opponent without a fair trial.

"Who says the orders came from her?" Sasuke asked ominously, stunning Hideyoshi.

"What?" Hideyoshi was confused. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

He was getting a bad feeling about this. At first, he brushed it off when Sasuke killed Shishi and acted so casually about it. But now, he knew there was definitely something wrong.

"I was the one who put you to sleep," Sasuke confessed.

"The music..." Hideyoshi recalled. He remembered the sound of a flute playing a lullaby. That was the last thing they heard before they passed out.

* * *

 _Sasuke checked Hideyoshi, Kenshin, and Kayu to see that they were fast asleep. He looked through the boys' pockets and took out their SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds. He found their LockPhones but only took Kenshin's._

 _A cultist carried Totaku while a couple more grabbed Hideyoshi and Kenshin to take them to the venue. Shishi was also there to supervise them._

 _Sasuke handed the SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds over to Shishi. He eyed the Xuanwu Lockseed like a prize before he placed it in the chest with the SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds. He closed the chest and locked it._

" _Good job," Shishi praised Sasuke._

" _Just following orders," Sasuke responded nonchalantly. Shishi was the last person he wanted to work with, but he had no choice in the matter._

 _Shishi looked down at the unconscious Kayu and licked his lips lecherously. She was also involved in his expulsion from To Province and wanted her to pay with her body. He knelt down so he could touch her, but Sasuke quickly grasped his wrist._

" _Unhand me," Shishi growled._

" _Do not touch her," Sasuke warned._

 _Shishi clicked his tongue in annoyance but conceded. There was no time to waste if he wanted to watch Hideyoshi and Kenshin suffer. Besides, he could come for Kayu later. He was sure he could have some fun with her._

 _He walked out with the cultists as they carried Hideyoshi, Kenshin, and Totaku out of Kosonsan's property._

 _As part of the plan, Sasuke stayed behind to wait until everyone had woken up._

* * *

Hideyoshi finally came to a shocking conclusion once it all added up.

"You didn't track us using your LockPhone when I texted you. You _knew_ where we were the whole time."

Sasuke did not deny Hideyoshi's deduction.

"I left you and your LockPhones because I knew you would call for help. It would raise suspicion if I could track you down so easily. Thanks for sending me that message. It helped me maintain my cover."

Sasuke just confessed that he was involved in their kidnapping. He was the one who allowed Hideyoshi, Kenshin, and Totaku to be taken by Shishi so he could watch the Dynamic Duo beat each other to death. But that did not make sense. If Sasuke was involved, why had he just killed Shishi?

Just what was going on?

"Why did you just kill him then!?" Hideyoshi demanded, confused. If Sasuke was working with Shishi, what reason did he have to kill him? It did not make any sense!

"Like I said before, I got my orders," said Sasuke with a shrug. "Nothing personal, Hideyoshi-san, but my orders also include killing an Armored War God."

"What?" Hideyoshi gasped in disbelief. He must've heard Sasuke wrong. Did Sasuke really just say he was going to kill an Armored War God?

Seriously?

Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Henshin," Sasuke announced as he raised the Qionqi Lockseed to unlock it.

"Sasuke, no!" Hideyoshi protested. He had seen what the Lockseed had done to Shishi and did not want to see Sasuke experience it too.

 **[QIONQI!]**

Sasuke unlocked Shishi's Qionqi Lockseed and swiftly loaded it into his GenesisDriver.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

He then pushed his Seaboll Compressor to activate the Fiend Lockseed, splitting it open to reveal the demonic tiger's face in in its core and the RinJyuKen's emblem in the lid's backside.

 _ **[FIEND! QIONQI ARMS!]**_

The overhead portal blasted Sasuke with a shower of demonic energy. Tyrant's Genetic Ride Wear suit appeared as the Qionqi Arms Armor fused with his body.

It was drastically different from Shishi's version of the armor. The Infernal Armor had a snarling tiger's face in the front. His helmet also gained a new headpiece with buffalo horns. He also got a cape that resembled a pair of red eagle wings. In addition to the wings, he gained a prehensile scorpion tail.

His armaments appeared next. Gauntlets with weapons equipped to them materialized on his forearms. The right gauntlet sported an orange blade with black tiger stripes along its length. The left gauntlet was mounted with a matching pair of sharp prongs with a gun held between them. Collectively, they were called the **Hell Claws**.

Hideyoshi was stunned by Sasuke's demonic transformation and gripped his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade with his trembling hand.

The dreadful feeling he got when Sasuke unlocked the Qionqi Lockseed was overshadowed by this new oppressive feeling. The feeling he got when Kagemusha used the Qionqi Arms was dwarfed by Tyrant's presence. Tyrant's Ki felt monstrously foul, demonic and at a whole other level.

Hideyoshi thought he was hallucinating when he saw the miasma surrounding Tyrant gather above him and take the form of a demonic face with wicked eyes and sharp fangs.

Tyrant had made his intentions clear and Hideyoshi was not going down without a fight, even though he was currently frightened to death.

With a quivering voice, Hideyoshi initiated his transformation.

"Hen...henshin!"

Hideyoshi was in for the fight of his life.

* * *

 **KRC:** Whoa, so Sasuke's a traitor. Did anyone see that coming? But how did he end up joining the Armored War Devils? Well, the answer for that is coming...RIGHT NOW!

* * *

 **Months Earlier...**

Sasuke and Ukitsu sat across from each other in the now deserted restaurant. The eating establishment was completely vacant as the staff and customers seemingly vanished into thin air. The only ones present were Sasuke, Ukitsu, and two of Ukitsu's comrades, Saji and Shishi.

"You see, Sasuke-dono, we are affiliated with a group that wishes to change the world right now," said Ukitsu.

"You mean you're a bunch of radical revolutionists?" Sasuke asked. That was a polite way to say 'terrorists'.

"You can say that," Ukitsu nodded. "We've heard from the grapevine that you hate how nobles take advantage of the common people. You also tried to assassinate a noble for keeping women captive to be his sex slaves. We could use someone like you in our group."

"Sorry, not interested," Sasuke declined. "You see, I work alone, solo, a one-man-show."

"That wasn't a request," Saji frowned at Sasuke.

"Easy there, Genpou-dono," Ukitsu eased his comrade before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "But there is only so much you can do on your own. I think we can help each other."

Sasuke abruptly stood up.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are selling, but frankly I don't care."

He turned to leave but his path was blocked by Saji and Shishi.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Sasuke-dono," Ukitsu said.

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke questioned sharply.

"A warning to someone who isn't aware of the consequences of his decision," Ukitsu clarified.

"And what kind of consequences will I face for refusing your offer?" Sasuke challenged.

Ukitsu simply smiled as he stood up and revealed his GenesisDriver which he quickly put on. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as Ukitsu took out his Lemon Energy Lockseed and unlocked it.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

"Painful consequences," Ukitsu stated.

Sasuke strapped on his own GenesisDriver as he took out his Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!]**_

The Helheim portals opened up above their heads. Ukitsu gave both Saji and Shishi a look to give them space before he loaded the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his GenesisDriver. Sasuke followed suit and they locked their Energy Lockseeds in.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

"Henshin," Ukitsu said neutrally as he pushed in the Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

"Henshin!" Sasuke called as he pushed in his Seaboll Compressor as well.

 _ **[SODA! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

After their armor formed, Duke brought his Sonic Arrow down, slicing the table in half. Tyrant swung at Duke and they locked blades before the two of them quickly stepped out of the restaurant to engage in battle.

"Wanna bet on who wins?" Shishi asked Saji. Saji rolled his eyes as he stepped out to watch the battle up close. "Hey! Come on! It'll be fun!" Shishi called as he followed.

Outside the restaurant, Duke and Tyrant engaged in a violent battle as they clashed with their Sonic Arrows. Tyrant swung for Duke's legs but Duke jumped to avoid the strike before he landed a roundhouse kick into Tyrant's face, sending him tumbling. The force of the blow nearly cracked Tyrant's skull if his helmet hadn't absorbed most of the force. Duke then aimed and fired his Sonic Arrow, prompting Tyrant to get up to avoid them as he fired in retaliation.

Duke stopped firing and rushed at Tyrant, deflecting the energy arrows with his Sonic Arrow. As he saw Duke coming at him, Tyrant raised his Sonic Arrow to strike, but he was countered as Duke blocked with his own Sonic Arrow before he punched Tyrant in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then landed another punch across his face before he landed a brutal slash across his chest.

Gritting his teeth, Tyrant landed a brutal slash across Duke's chest in return, followed by another and another. Sparks exploded rapidly with each strike, but Duke stood motionless under the barrage of strikes. As Tyrant brought his Sonic Arrow down again, it was caught by Duke who looked him in the eye.

Duke taunted, "Is that all?"

Duke delivered an uppercut into Tyrant's jaw, sending him tumbling through the air. While Tyrant was airborne, Duke fired consecutive energy arrows at Tyrant, causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

Meanwhile, Saji and Shishi stood on the sidelines to watch the fight. Saji just smiled as he watched Duke decimate their prey, while Shishi fidgeted.

"Why can't we fight too!?" Shishi demanded, wanting to join in the action and violence that was taking place right in front of him.

"This is what Ukitsu wants. Besides, it's way more fun when the other guy is being beaten instead of us," Saji explained.

Duke struck Tyrant with a series of precise slashes before landing a reverse roundhouse that slammed against Tyrant's head. He staggered in pain but recovered quickly to slash at Duke, only to hit air as Duke vanished.

"What!?" Tyrant looked around for his opponent. Meanwhile, Duke was invisible as he circled around Tyrant, studying him. He could sense that Tyrant had potential and would make a good addition to their team. Sadly, Tyrant was held back by his own sense of morality and stubbornness.

Well, it wasn't as if Duke couldn't work around that.

Duke reappeared right in front of Tyrant, startling him, before landing an uppercut slash that sent Tyrant flying before he crashed into the restaurant's wall.

"It's time we concluded our business," said Duke as he pushed in the Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

Duke's armor glowed and he manifested ghost-like duplicates that rushed towards Tyrant. Tyrant cried out as each of the phantoms slashed him, causing sparks to erupt on impact. Meanwhile, the real Duke had his Sonic Arrow leveled at Tyrant with the Lemon Energy Lockseed loaded in the Drive Bay.

The first shot he fired encased Tyrant in a sphere that was shaped like a lemon. He repeatedly bashed at it, but it would not break. Duke then stretched the bowstring again, twisting the shaft as energy crackled around his weapon. He released the shaft, sending an arrow of pure yellow energy.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

The resulting explosion engulfed Tyrant and he let out a scream. As the smoke and fire subsided, he collapsed to his knees as his armor vanished, exposing his civilian form to them. He dropped face first onto the ground as he groaned.

Duke removed the Lemon Energy Lockseed from his Sonic Arrow and closed it as Saji and Shishi made their way to the defeated Sasuke.

Saji and Shishi picked Sasuke up by his arms and then forced him to his knees.

"Stubborn fool. Should've taken the offer when he had the chance," Saji sneered.

"But you have to admit, he put up a good fight. I'd really love a chance to fight him myself," Shishi remarked.

"Maybe you will. He could be your personal little punching bag," Saji suggested, earning a grin from Shishi.

"Sounds fun."

"Gentlemen, we are here to recruit a new comrade. We don't need you beating him up when he's working with us," Ukitsu scolded. He walked over and lifted Sasuke's head up by his hair so their eyes could meet.

"Now then, time to induct you into our group," spoke Ukitsu darkly.

Sasuke ended up joining them soon after.

Ukitsu was very _persuasive_.


	6. Bro Begone

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

"Yippee-ki-yay, bitches!" Kurokage announced himself jubilantly as he went on the attack, clad in the heavyset armor of the Suika Arms and wielding the Suika Yari.

Some of the Kurokage Troopers attempted to attack him. Unfortunately for them, their spears were ineffective and could not penetrate the thick armor of the Suika Arms. They barely even scratched it, much less pierced it. Kurokage easily batted them aside with his Suika Yari, sending them sprawling to the floor.

Kurokage spotted Kayu fighting alone and made his way to assist her, making use of the mech-like armor's large size to his advantage. He barreled through the Kurokage Troopers standing in his way, either stomping on them or just smacking them aside with his arms and spear. They did not stand a chance against his monstrous strength.

The Kurokage Troopers were not awfully bright but they were very tenacious. Suddenly, three of the Kurokage Troopers jumped on Kurokage and clung to his armor.

"Hey, get off me! No free rides!" Kurokage shouted as he tried to throw them off. They clung tightly to him as one grabbed hold of the Suika Head to try and pry it off and get to Kurokage. "Oh, no you don't!"

 **[ODAMA MODE!]**

Kurokage rolled back into the watermelon-like Odama Mode and did a quick spin to throw them off.

 **[YOROI MODE!]**

The Suika Arms changed back into its warrior form and Kurokage started swinging his Suika Yari again, sending Kurokage Troopers flying as he smacked them into the air. He also fired his Seed Vulcans, gunning down any Kurokage Troopers he could see.

"Get pwned, knockoff fuckers!"

Kurokage finally reached Kayu but a foolish Kurokage Trooper stood in his way. He trembled where he stood as Kurokage towered over him. He tried to look fearless but instead looked like he was going to piss himself. Kurokage merely grabbed him by the head and tossed him aside.

Kayu turned to see Kurokage in the Suika Arms and grinned. She had defeated quite a lot of the Kurokage Troopers on her own, but they were still pretty outnumbered. She would very much appreciate the help.

"There's still too many of them!" Kayu shouted.

"Well, then let's thin their numbers!" Kurokage suggested strongly. He sent more Kurokage Troopers flying with a brutal uppercut and hammered down a few more with his huge fist. As he looked around, he noticed that Tyrant, Gridon, and Kagemusha were missing.

"Hey, where'd they go?"

"Hideyoshi went after Shishi, and then Sasuke went after both of them," Kayu answered, explaining their absence. She struck down the enemy Kurokage Troopers before her, decimating them with her Kongo Explosive Axe, showing no mercy whatsoever. After what they had done, they deserved none.

Kayu might not be as strong as Ryofu, but she was strong enough to deal with these knockoffs. The armor also further enhanced her natural physical strength, meaning she was much stronger than any of these Kurokage Troopers.

"Man, she's hot!" Kurokage commented as he grabbed a Kurokage Trooper and threw the grunt into a group of Kurokage Troopers, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Strike!"

Kurokage looked around. They had defeated quite a number of Kurokage Troopers, but there were still a lot of them around. Even with Kayu's help and the Suika Arms, this would take a while. He did not have any time to waste.

It was time to do a quick sweep of this place. Spotting the chest, which miraculously remained untouched since the skirmish began, Kurokage made a move to grab it.

The Suika Arms mech suit opened up as Kurokage popped out in only his Ride Wear bodysuit. He rolled on the floor until he reached the chest.

 **[LOCK OFF!]**

He removed the Suika Lockseed from his SengokuDriver and scooped out both his Matsubokkuri and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseeds. Once he had both of them in his hands, he unlocked them.

 **[MATSUBOKKURI!]** _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]**_

"Let's even the playing field!"

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

The Suika Arms vanished after he removed his Suika Lockseed and replaced it with the Matsubokkuri and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseeds. He locked both Lockseeds into his SengokuDriver's Drive Bay and Genesis Core before he hit the Cutting Blade to open them.

 _ **[MIX! JIMBER MATSUBOKKURI! HA-HA!]**_

Both the Matsubokkuri and Matsubokkuri Energy Arms Armor Parts descended from their portals and fused together, forming the Jimber Armor Part which dropped on Kurokage's head. It then disassembled, forming his Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms.

Once clad in his Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms, Kurokage summoned some backup.

" _Kurokage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ " Kurokage called as he summoned an army of clones to match the Kurokage Troopers' numbers. "Alright, guys! Let's sweep up the rest of these losers!"

"Gotcha, Boss!" the Kurokage clones chorused as they simultaneously hit their Cutting Blades.

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH! JIMBER MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!]**_

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH! JIMBER MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!]**_

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH! JIMBER MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!]**_

The announcement echoed.

"Let's wreck them up!" Kurokage joined in.

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH! JIMBER MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!]**_

Kayu joined in as well.

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

The Kurokages and Kayu jumped into the air and dove at the Kurokage Troopers. None of the cultists stood a chance against the onslaught. They were thrown to the ground as they were hit, explosions erupting on impact, marking their defeat.

Kayu and Kurokage stood proud and victorious as the cultists all lay unconscious around them.

"Not bad, huh?" Kurokage asked.

"I'll go and get the guards to pick these guys up," said Kayu.

Kosonsan would want these cultists interrogated and Kayu would gladly volunteer to pump all the information out of them. They had kidnapped Totaku, which was a huge no-no in her book.

"You go do that! I gotta find Hideyoshi!" Kurokage responded as he went to find Gridon to help him.

While Kurokage headed for the back exit, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had this weird feeling that something was terribly wrong. But Hideyoshi had his Xuanwu Arms and special powers. How much trouble could he be in?

Kurokage just hoped he was not too late. He did not want to miss his chance to give Shishi some much-deserved punishment.

It was long overdue.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 25: Bro Begone**

* * *

The fight between Kagemusha and Gridon had ended with the former's death. But with the end of one fight came the start of another.

The fight between Gridon and Tyrant had just begun as the latter revealed himself to be a double agent and a spy. The two battled furiously with Gridon using his spear to counter Tyrant's vicious strikes.

Using the shaft of his Xuanwu Spear, Gridon parried Tyrant's swings as the latter hammered down blows on the former with the **Blade Hell Claw** -the sword blade that was equipped to his right gauntlet. Countering, Gridon managed to stun Tyrant momentarily to land a fierce slash across his chest.

Gridon had no doubt in his mind that Tyrant was trying to kill him. This was no joke. He was absolutely vicious and showed no remorse after killing Shishi. He might've been an evil son of a bitch, but he did not deserve to be destroyed like that.

Was Tyrant under some kind of mind control or doing this of his own volition?

Whatever the reason, Gridon wanted answers and he would get them one way or another. The only way he could get those answers was by beating Tyrant.

Tyrant went staggering back after Gridon hit him but recovered swiftly to retaliate.

The scorpion tail on Tyrant's armor proved to be practical instead of decorative. Not only was it prehensile, it was extendable too and the stinger was likely venomous.

Tyrant used the tail as a whip, delivering powerful lashes which broke through Gridon's guard.

Once he made an opening, Tyrant shot Gridon point blank in the chest with his pronged **Gun Hell Claw**. The recoil pushed Tyrant back as the actual blast threw Gridon into the air. Tyrant jumped up and swung the Blade Hell Claw, sending Gridon crashing to the ground.

Tyrant's wings spread and he took to the air. Fireballs orbited around him and he hurled them at Gridon who scrambled away as explosions bloomed all around him.

"Sasuke, stop! Why are you doing this!?" Gridon demanded as he tried to deflect the fireballs with his shield. They rained down on him relentlessly and he felt the intense heat through his suit.

Somehow, Tyrant's fireballs were way more intense than Kagemusha's.

"You should be more careful of who you trust! They might stand in front of you with a friendly face while secretly plotting to stab you in the back!" Tyrant advised as he continued to rain fireballs on Gridon.

"Thanks for the advice, traitor!"

Gridon summoned water onto his Xuanwu Spear and morphed it into the shape of a battle axe. He focused more water on his weapon, expanding the size of the battle axe blade until it became gigantic. He used the flat side of the axe to shield himself from the fireballs before he raised the weapon and brought it down on Tyrant.

Tyrant caught the water battle axe with his hot Hell Claws, causing a cloud of steam to spread and cover the battlefield.

Gridon realized his folly as the cloud of steam obscured his vision.

"Shit!" Gridon cursed as he tried to spot his opponent. He raised his guard up as he carefully scanned his obscure surroundings. "Where are you?" He gripped his Xuanwu Spear tightly, cold sweat beading on his face.

Suddenly, Gridon cried out as he was suddenly struck from behind. He spun around and swiped his Xuanwu Spear, hitting nothing but the steam. Suddenly, he was hit again and again and again, all from different directions.

In the cloud of steam, Tyrant took advantage of the obscurity it provided and attacked Gridon ferociously. He struck the Black Turtle Sovereign repeatedly with the Blade Hell Claw. As Gridon couldn't see where the attacks were coming from, he couldn't defend himself.

 _ **[QIONQI SQUASH!]**_

Finally, the cloud of steam cleared and Gridon was knocked to the ground by a destructive cannon blast from Tyrant's Gun Hell Claw. The blast was so powerful, that Hideyoshi was forced out of his transformation as the Xuanwu Lockseed popped out of his SengokuDriver.

Hideyoshi groaned in pain as Tyrant stood before him.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you," decided Tyrant.

"Sasuke...please don't do this," Hideyoshi begged as his body hurt all over. The pain kept him rooted to the spot as fear paralyzed his body.

He stood no chance against Tyrant. The fight was one-sided from the very beginning.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Hideyoshi-san," Tyrant apologized. In spite of his deception and treachery, he was sincere. He really would regret killing Hideyoshi. He did truly enjoy their time together, but he had his orders and Hideyoshi needed to die. "Goodbye."

Tyrant considered using either of his Hell Claws to finish the job before settling on his Hell Stinger for it. He extended his scorpion tail as the Hell Stinger glowed. It was a bit overkill to use it on a civilian, but Hideyoshi's destruction needed to be absolute.

The Black Turtle Sovereign might be known for his incredible defense, but without his armor, he was a sitting duck and he would not be able to survive this. Even his healing powers would be no good against the lethal venom of the Hell Stinger.

Quick as lightning, Tyrant launched his Hell Stinger straight at Hideyoshi, aiming for his heart. He screamed as it was about to hit, closing his eyes and raising his hands up in front of himself in a futile attempt to block the fatal attack.

But he was already a goner...

...or was he?

"BUDDY, WATCH OUT!" Kurokage leaped in the path of the Hell Stinger, shielding Hideyoshi with his own body, causing him to explode.

"KENSHIN! NO!" Hideyoshi yelled as he watched his friend blow up before his eyes.

Retracting his tail, Tyrant saw that he had killed Kurokage when he was suddenly assaulted by...Kurokage!?

Wait, what!? How was this possible!?

The Kurokage who had heroically sacrificed himself was actually one of his clones that he used as a decoy to save Hideyoshi.

"Gotcha, motherfucker!" Kurokage yelled as he struck Tyrant with his Kagematsu-Shin. "Just what the fuck are you doing!?" He could not believe it when he saw that Tyrant was going to kill his best friend. But he was sober so he knew what he saw and he could see that Tyrant was a turncoat.

"Following orders," Tyrant responded coldly before he struck Kurokage with his Hell Claws, knocking him back. "And you're getting in my way!"

He fired the Gun Hell Claw but Kurokage quickly sidestepped as he swiftly replaced himself with a clone to take the attack. He then dashed toward Tyrant and began to attack him furiously.

Hideyoshi watched, teeth gritted and breath bated. Tyrant was on a whole other level and Kurokage was only in his Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms. The gap of power was wide and while Hideyoshi was confident in his friend's strength, Kurokage stood no chance against the Great Fiend.

Tyrant spread his wings and conjured fireballs which he hurled at Kurokage. Once more, Kurokage used his Black Shadow Clone Technique to create more clones as decoys to take the barrage before he rushed at Tyrant, driving his Kagematsu-Shin at the traitor. Tyrant blocked with the Blade Hell Claw before launching Kurokage back with a blast from his Gun Hell Claw.

Kurokage may not be in his league, but Tyrant found the Ultimate Cutter to be annoying with his persistence. He was just begging to be cut down.

"Time to end this song and dance," declared Tyrant as he hit his Seaboll Compressor to execute his finisher.

 _ **[QIONQI SQUASH!]**_

Hideyoshi knew what was coming. With the large gap in power, there was no way Kurokage was going to survive this.

"Kenshin! Get out of there!" Hideyoshi yelled, but Kurokage did not listen as he prepared a counterattack.

 _ **[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING! JIMBER MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING!]**_

In a flash, Kurokage summoned his normal Kagematsu and held it in his left hand while he gripped the Kagematsu-Shin in his right.

Energy gathered around the spearheads of both weapons, forming into a giant pinecone on each. The pinecones spun like drills and sped up with each rotation. Kurokage had his sights set on Tyrant and he jumped toward his target to plunge his spears straight into Tyrant.

Tyrant's Hell Claws glowed as they gathered power while he flew at Kurokage. Kurokage's attack hit as he thrust both his spears at Tyrant, sparks flying as the energy pinecones drilled into him. However, Tyrant had used his wings as a makeshift shield, protecting him from the attack.

Tyrant spread his wings outward, throwing Kurokage back and then slashed him as he flew by causing sparks to explode on impact as he threw Kurokage to the ground. As Kurokage recovered and picked himself up from the painful attack, Hideyoshi realized that his best friend was now a sitting duck.

Tyrant flew around Kurokage, slashing him as he flew by when he was within striking distance. Tyrant repeatedly assaulted Kurokage with this move, causing sparks to blast off rapidly with each fly-by strike.

Finally, once he saw that Kurokage was on his last leg, Tyrant drove his Hell Stinger into Kurokage's chest.

"AAAAARRRRRHHHHH!"

Kurokage howled in agony as the stinger pierced his flesh. His blood became as hot as lava, boiling within him. It was unlike any pain he had ever felt before and was truly agonizing.

"Guess your family will have to plant a gravestone for you," Tyrant said somberly. He retracted his tail and delivered a devastating cannon blast from the Gun Hell Claw, shooting Kurokage in the chest at point-blank range.

Kurokage screamed as he was blasted by the explosive shot. Sparks burst rapidly from his body as he went airborne. He soon crashed to the ground and exploded.

As the smoke and flames from the explosion died, Kenshin's armor flashed and vanished as he lay on the ground, critically injured.

"Kenshin..." Hideyoshi picked himself up and limped to his friend. Kenshin was lying still. There was a fresh smoking hole in his chest.

"Hey, buddy..." Kenshin grinned weakly as blood leaked from his mouth before a groan escaped his lips. "Ugh...son of a bitch, this hurts..."

Hideyoshi knelt down beside Kenshin to inspect the wound. There was no blood as the heat from Tyrant's shot had completely cauterized the injury.

"Don't worry, Kenshin! I'll heal you right up!"

Hideyoshi desperately pressed his hand onto Kenshin's wound. He called upon his healing powers and his hands glowed. The visible injuries were bad enough but Hideyoshi sensed that Kenshin had sustained critical internal damage that needed immediate attention. He would not allow Kenshin to die, not when he could do something to save him.

Seconds passed and turned into minutes as Hideyoshi attempted to heal Kenshin, but the wound refused to heal up.

"Heal! Heal! Heal, damn you!" Hideyoshi demanded.

"Your powers won't work on a wound inflicted by the power of the Great Fiend Qionqi," Tyrant casually informed Hideyoshi.

Wasn't Tyrant supposed to kill Hideyoshi? Now was the perfect chance.

Perhaps he was interested to see if a miracle would happen.

Hideyoshi ignored Tyrant, refusing to believe his words, and desperately tried to save his best friend. Tyrant shrugged as Hideyoshi continued to try.

He would soon learn how useless it was.

"Oi, Kenshin! Just hang on, OK!? I'm going to save you! Just stay with me! Stay with me and don't go to the light!" Hideyoshi yelled to his friend as he continued to try and use his healing powers on him.

"You're wasting your time," Tyrant told him.

"Shut up! Go to Hell!" Hideyoshi snapped.

He did not care if Tyrant claimed it would not work. He would not stop trying.

"Come on! Heal! You have to heal! Heal, damn you!" Hideyoshi shouted as he increased his concentration. The glow around his hands intensified like his concentration as he focused on healing Kenshin. His brows were furrowed as sweat dripped from his face. He pushed more power into his hands to save Kenshin, straining himself to his limits.

But it's still not working.

"Why...why won't this work...?" Hideyoshi demanded shakily as his eyes began to tear up. The wound still refused to heal.

Kenshin could see how hard his friend was trying to save him, even though he was beyond hope.

"Buddy stop...I'm a goner..." Kenshin said, accepting his fate. He could feel his life slipping away.

"No, you're going to be alright! Just stay with me! You are gonna be OK!" Hideyoshi shot back. He was either desperate or in denial, but he was not going to give up on saving his best friend.

He was going to save Kenshin!

He had to do!

He could not bear to lose Kenshin! He had failed too many people already. He could not save the people that Chojo had killed when she burned Rakuyo and he was too late to save everyone who was killed in Rakuyo when the Femme Fatales paid the place a visit.

Kenshin chuckled bitterly.

"You're a bad liar...you and I both know...that ain't true..."

"Kenshin don't talk like that, please!"

Hideyoshi refused to believe he could not save Kenshin. He just had to try harder. Unfortunately, Kenshin would still not heal. Instead, he seemed to be getting worse.

All Hideyoshi was doing was delaying the inevitable.

Kenshin knew he did not have much time left. With every ounce of his remaining strength, he handed his SengokuDriver to Hideyoshi.

"Takada...take it..."

Hideyoshi shook his head, eyes closed tight and leaking tears. He refused to accept this.

"Ushio...please, no..."

Hideyoshi's tears spilled out and dripped onto Kenshin's face. Hideyoshi felt so helpless. He had this miraculously power to heal people, and yet he could not save his best friend.

"Promise me that you'll keep on fighting, buddy, and take care of Yue-chan...Yue-chan needs you...take care of her...and Miyabi."

Unable to do anything else, Hideyoshi accepted the SengokuDriver as Kenshin passed it to him.

"I promise..."

Kenshin smiled at his best friend. They had met as children and gone through elementary school, middle school and high school together.

They had gone through thick and thin together since they came to this world, fighting side-by-side. Now, Kenshin's time was up and Hideyoshi would have to go on without him.

It was a shame, really. He really wanted to see Hideyoshi get married to Totaku. He also wanted to be there when they had their first kid who would call him 'Uncle Ushi'.

Guess he would never get that chance.

"One last bro hug?" Kenshin asked.

Hideyoshi did not wish to say goodbye, but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was honor his best friend's last request.

They grasped their hands together and Hideyoshi pulled Kenshin into a bro hug.

"Ushio...I'm so sorry..." Hideyoshi murmured regretfully.

"Later, bro..." Kenshin whispered with his last breath as he faded away in his best friend's arms. Hideyoshi watched in shock and horror as his friend just vanished before his eyes.

His bro since childhood was gone.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Kenshin was not supposed to die. Hideyoshi was supposed to look after him but he failed to save his friend.

Sorrow, grief, and rage bubbled in Hideyoshi's heart as his friend died and faded away in his arms. Hideyoshi's eyes glowed bright blue as a scale-like pattern surrounded them. He glared daggers at Tyrant who stood there, watching. Water surrounded Hideyoshi furiously as it responded to his emotions.

"SASUKE!"

The dam burst as Hideyoshi screamed and sent a violent torrent of water surging toward Tyrant. However, before the blast connected, the traitor took off in a burst of red feathers.

With his mission completed, Tyrant really had no reason to linger around. He just wanted to see what Hideyoshi would do.

Once Tyrant was gone, Hideyoshi just knelt there, still holding Kenshin's SengokuDriver. His hands trembled around the device as he gripped it tightly.

It was all he had left of his best friend Ushio Kenshin.

"USHIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hideyoshi howled in anguish.

Kayu would find him and learn what had happened.

* * *

Kosonsan had called Hideyoshi to her office to talk. He was the one who had revealed Sasuke's treachery to her. She had not even suspected Sasuke of being a double agent. He seemed so charming and trustworthy. Then she remembered that someone else had been charming and trustworthy as well.

She had not met Nise personally, but based on the testimonies from Kanu, Ryuubi and the rest of the Shoku Warriors, the guy knew how to win people's trust. Sasuke was the same and Kosonsan had fallen for it.

She was so desperate for more Armored War Gods for more recognition and acknowledgment that she did not even consider that he might just be a traitor. Now she was down to two of them, with Hideyoshi remaining and Kayu officially taking Kenshin's place as Kurokage-Shin.

Kenshin paid the price for Kosonsan's foolishness. While he might have been troublesome and the occasional cause of her stress, he was loyal to her, even if he was only doing it for money. She actually liked him the more she got to know him and she might even call him a friend. But he was gone now, and Kosonsan had to accept that and move on. She had a city to run and people to govern.

They would hold a funeral for Kenshin, mourn for him, then move on and continue with their lives. They could not be dragged down by his death. She had lost plenty of good men from battles in the past. Like it or not, Kenshin was just another casualty. It was a bit cold, but she could not stop doing her job because one person died, no matter how close they were to her.

She would need to inform their allies of what happened. If a traitor had infiltrated her group, then the other factions might have spies among them.

The surviving cultists from the underground fighting ring had been gathered and locked up until she could decide what do with them. Some of the cultists that Kayu and Hideyoshi apprehended were people who worked for Kosonsan. Now she was having all her staff and guards investigated to see if there were any more spies hiding among them.

"How are you feeling, Hideyoshi?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because-"

Hideyoshi interrupted her.

"Kenshin's gone. I know."

"He was your best friend so I understand how painful this must be." If Ryuubi had died, she was not sure what she would do. "If you need time off, I can arrange something for you."

"That's quite generous of you, Kosonsan-dono but it won't be necessary," Hideyoshi declined. "I think that, right now, what I need to do is to get back to work. I have numbers to crunch and reports to write." Returning to his usual routine might just help him cope.

"If you ever need to talk, Hideyoshi, my door is always open."

"Thank you, Kosonsan-dono. I appreciate it."

Hideyoshi bowed and stepped out of her office.

Kosonsan hoped Hideyoshi got better. Losing a close friend was never easy. She knew he was grieving and was trying to mask his emotions. Fortunately, he had Totaku by his side.

Kosonsan opened the letter she had just received from Ryuubi. She got them quite frequently from her best friend. One such letter contained a recount of Ryuubi's time in bed with Nagata, in _very_ _vivid_ detail. Kosonsan did not even know it could even get that hot.

But this letter was different as it contained some very grave news. She read every line which filled her with growing dread.

Things were not well in Shoku. Not well at all.

* * *

Hideyoshi sat on his bed, scrolling through the digital photo gallery on his LockPhone. He gazed at the last photo he took with Kenshin before they arrived in this world.

Hideyoshi had defeated Shishi. Unfortunately, his victory was a hollow one as he lost Kenshin as well.

He told everyone what had happened and they could barely believe it. Not only did Sasuke betray them, but Kenshin was gone too, slain by the traitor.

They would hold a funeral for Kenshin, even if there wasn't a body or any remains to bury. They needed to pay their respects to their fallen friend while mourning for him.

Kayu decided she needed to be alone. Hideyoshi understood. She needed to cry and grieve for Kenshin. They had been very close. They were more than just friends. Terms like 'friends with benefits', sexfriends, or 'lovers' did not accurately reflect the depth of their bond.

Hideyoshi contemplated what to do next. As his thoughts went toward Sasuke, he growled in anger.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke pretended to be their friend, waiting for the chance to stab them in the back. Hideyoshi hated Sasuke for taking his best friend from him.

Hideyoshi swore he would avenge Kenshin and would have Sasuke face justice.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Hideyoshi permitted and Totaku entered.

"Hideyoshi-kun, are you alright?" she asked sympathetically. She was saddened by Kenshin's death just like Hideyoshi.

"No, not yet at least," Hideyoshi answered, shaking his head. Kenshin had just died and they were still reeling from what happened.

They would move on, but not yet. Right now, they were in a period of mourning.

Totaku climbed onto the Turtle Sovereign's lap and gave him a hug. She knew he needed this as she sympathized with him. She had lost loved ones in her life too. She lost her parents when she was really young. She was then raised by her grandparents before they passed away too. It was only because of Kaku's support that she was able to move on and accept a position of authority.

She could not believe Kenshin was gone. He was her friend too and she missed him as well.

No, he was more than just a friend. He was family.

Totaku knew of the strong bond Hideyoshi and Kenshin shared. They may not share the same blood, but they were still brothers. It was why they were willing to risk themselves for the other. It was that bond that made them strong. But with Kenshin gone, she was worried about Hideyoshi. This tragedy could cause him to become bitter. He could walk down a dark path fueled by vengeance.

"It's not your fault," Totaku assured him.

Hideyoshi took comfort in her embrace, gently resting his chin on her head. He had told her that Kenshin had sacrificed himself to save him.

He felt guilty about Kenshin's death but he knew it was not his fault. It was Sasuke's fault.

The traitor was going to pay for what he did.

The thought of Sasuke's betrayal caused Hideyoshi's blood to boil. His eyes briefly turned completely black as dark scales surrounded them before turning back to normal.

"Hideyoshi-kun, would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

Hideyoshi did not want to be alone tonight.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

That night, Totaku and Hideyoshi comforted each other.

Hideyoshi still carried the dagger Shishi wanted him to use on Kenshin. He swore he would plunge it in Sasuke's back.

A stab in the back for a backstabber.

It would be karmic.

* * *

Kayu was in Kenshin's room. For a moment, she recalled the times she and Kenshin shared the bed for their usual little romps. Whenever either of them had sexual urges, they would seek the other out to have them sated.

Their arrangement was a simple and convenient one. They would just be casual lovers and remain friends without any kind of complications to their relationship. It would just be casual sex and nothing more.

It was fun. While they did not have any romantic feelings for each other, they still shared a close bond as they occasionally had hot and passionate sex.

They had fun, which was enough for them. At least, that was what they believed at first. Somewhere down the line things changed. Too bad they no longer had the chance to explore these changes.

Kayu's gaze went to the punching bag that hung from the ceiling. It was a fixture that Kenshin had added to his room here in Kosonsan's manor. He had a similar one installed in his old room back in Totaku's original residence.

Kenshin would frequently use it for his workout, or when he was angry he would use it as a therapeutic tool to channel his anger without harming others.

Thinking of Kenshin's death, Kayu felt her anger rising. Thinking of Sasuke's betrayal, her rage ignited.

She pictured Sasuke's face on the punching bag.

With a yell, she gave the punching bag a furious punch. It swung on its rope from the impact before it returned to her and she gave it another fierce punch. After one last violent blow, she caught the punching bag and rested her forehead against it.

She hugged the punching bag as she cried. Tears dripped from her eyes, both out of grief and anger. She grieved over the friend she had lost and was angered by the friend that had betrayed them. She was also mad at Kenshin for leaving them.

"You...idiot..." Kayu sobbed. "Why'd you have to leave us? Why'd you have to leave _me_?"

Kayu had never said it, but she had fallen for Kenshin. Unfortunately, he would never know how she really felt about him.

She would keep Kenshin's GenesisDriver and the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed he had lent her. With him gone, he needed someone to take his place. She would honor his memory as the new Kurokage-Shin, formally becoming Armored War Goddess Kurokage-Shin.

And once she found Sasuke, she was going to drive her Kongo Explosive Axe so far down his throat that it came out of his ass.

* * *

Sasuke was in his personal quarters in the RinJyuDen. With his identity as a double agent exposed, there was no way he could ever return to Kosonsan's manor. It was nice while it lasted, but he had his orders.

As he lay on his bed, Sasuke looked at the Qionqi Lockseed which seemed to be gazing back at him.

Months ago, Ukitsu had recruited him and was quite persuasive while doing so. He promised him that the world would soon change. For that to be possible, Sasuke had to play his part.

Dai Shi had told him that the true power of the Sovereigns could only be awakened by powerful emotions and Sasuke would have to facilitate the emergence of those emotions.

His mission involved him joining one of the factions in the Alliance and bonding with the members, securing himself a trusted position. When the time came, he was to kill someone close to a Sovereign, thus awakening their power.

"You were right, Ukitsu-san. This world is going to change," spoke Sasuke as his eyes glowed orange. "Too bad you won't get to see it."

With Ukitsu gone, Dai Shi was Sasuke's master now. Any order Dai Shi gave, Sasuke would obey. Shishi's execution was a new order Sasuke received from Dai Shi. It was his only way of acquiring the Qionqi Lockseed so he could complete his mission.

With Kenshin's death, Hideyoshi was well on his way to becoming something beyond human.

Dai Shi would soon get his wish.

* * *

 **KRC:** And so we conclude the "Cage Match of Betrayal" Arc with a somber ending. Not everyone came out alive here. Sasuke reveals himself as a traitor and Kenshin...he sacrificed his life to save his friend Hideyoshi.

Alright, so the previous chapter and this chapter were originally one chapter, but I decided to separate it to make things easier for editing. It seems less cumbersome when it's less than 20 pages. I mean, I'm OK with long chapters and all but there is such a thing as being unnecessarily long, especially if the reader is too busy to read and sit down to read a 15,000+ word chapter. Or worse, a chapter that is 40,000 words. Yes, those exist but some novelists split such long chapters into 'parts'.

Anyway, it is implied in this chapter and the previous chapter that Tyrant has the ability to teleport. Is it his special Seal of Heaven enhancement? Yes, yes it is. This just makes him even deadlier when you think about it. He can appear anywhere he wants to snipe from any direction. He did use it to confuse Gridon when he turned up alive, miraculously surviving Kagemusha's killing move. Well, now Gridon's super pissed at him, at it seems something is happening to him.

Now, this trauma will change Hideyoshi. He lost his best friend. First, he will be obsessed with getting his revenge on Sasuke. He will also be focused on perfecting all aspect of his powers. He will be focused on the offensive and defensive aspects and his abilities to heal. He might end up becoming the most powerful healer ever.

Now, I will end this A/N with some final words:

 **RIP**

 **Ushio Kenshin, aka Armored War God of the Ultimate Cutter Kurokage.**

 **You were a good friend and an awesome partner in crime.**

 **BL:** I can't believe that Sasuke's the traitor and he killed Kenshin. That traitor is gonna pay for what he had done to him. Also, rot in hell ShiToraTah Ouin, aka Kagemusha, the arrogant liger man. You stink! So go fuck yourself with a rotten grapefruit and suck on it, pussycat!

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Qionqi Arms (Tyrant Version):** This Arms form is based on Qionqi, one of the Four Great Fiends, and resembles a manticore. This Arms form grants Tyrant a pair of wings for flight, pyrokinetic abilities, and a fully functional prehensile scorpion tail tipped with a stinger called the **Hell Stinger** which contains a very potent venom that prevents any kind of healing. The Arms Weapon is a pair of gauntlets called the **Hell Claws**. The gauntlet on the right is called the **Blade Hell Claw** while the gauntlet on the left is called the **Gun Hell Claw**.

 **Qionqi Arms (Kagemusha Version):** This variation of the Qionqi Arms is incomplete as it lacks the wings, Hell Stinger and Hell Claws. Instead, Kagemusha's version sports a long mane of golden hair and long and sharp claws, thus resembling a liger instead. Kagemusha also seems more ferocious in battle, attacking in a more vicious manner. In addition, he also has a protective energy aura that looks like fire. In this form, Kagemusha seems to be based on a liger, a crossbreed of a lion and tiger. There appear to be some mental side effects which caused Kagemusha to become feral like a wild animal.

* * *

Dai Shi sat in his personal chamber, watching Hideyoshi mourn the loss of his friend on the projection screens. He could sense the rage, guilt, grief, and sorrow forming into a whirlpool of negative emotions. He also saw what those emotions could do to Hideyoshi's growing powers.

"He's almost ready," Dai Shi observed.

Dai Shi held the Seal of Heaven like a precious treasure as he looked at the screens. He arranged a total of nine screens in front of him in two rows, each screen depicting a different Rider.

In the first five screens were images of Hideyoshi, Masataka, Mitsuki, Iori, and Nagata. Below the first row were four screens. Two of them contained the images of Taiga and Sasuke while the remaining two remained blank.

"Soon, they'll all be ready."

He had plans for these Riders and the plan that was aborted so long ago would finally succeed. He snapped his fingers and enlarged a new screen to observe his next target of interest.

"Whose turn is it next?"


	7. Epilogue: Next Move

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Epilogue: Next Move**

After receiving the letter from Ryuubi, Kosonsan ordered them to get ready. They were to go to Shoku to offer aid. Already she had assembled a company of soldiers to accompany her with supplies to help their allies and friends. From what she had been informed in the letter, Touka Village had just survived another attack but the people living there were in dire need of assistance.

Kosonsan did not even need to ask Hideyoshi to come along. He would volunteer to heal any wounded with his healing powers.

But, before Hideyoshi could leave, there was still something he needed to do first.

He stood in front of Kenshin's gravestone to pay his respects. The grave itself was empty since Kenshin vanished into thin air after his death, but the sentiment was still appreciated.

Hideyoshi did not remain alone for long. Kayu approached Hideyoshi to stand before the gravestone, holding a bottle of wine and carrying two cups.

"Thank you for coming," Hideyoshi greeted as he accepted one of the cups.

"We better make this quick. Kosonsan-dono wants us to move out soon," Kayu informed him as she filled up her cup then filled up his. They clinked their cups together and raised them up to the gravestone.

"To Ushio Kenshin."

"To Ushio Kenshin."

They sipped on their wine, finishing their cups. Kayu then poured some of the wine from the bottle over the gravestone.

"Here's your favorite wine, Kenshin. Hope you enjoy it in the other world," Kayu said with a smile before she passed the bottle over to Hideyoshi.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're always watching over us, Ushio," Hideyoshi added as he poured the rest of the wine over the gravestone.

Hideyoshi and Kayu shared a moment of silence before they left, leaving behind the empty bottle of wine and cups at the gravestone.

Kayu and Hideyoshi arrived to see Kosonsan ready to leave. Her flags were raised, billowing to show their colors. She was at the head of the company on her white stallion. Every member of the company was on horseback. There were several carts filled with supplies to be distributed in Touka Village.

Hideyoshi and Kayu also found Totaku waiting by their horses for them. She was coming along as well. She was worried about their friends in Shoku.

There was no way for Hideyoshi and Kayu to refuse the maid's request once she used 'the look' on them. Neither of them could resist and had no choice but to bring her along.

Kayu and Hideyoshi climbed on to their horses. They would be riding alongside Kosonsan. Hideyoshi helped his girlfriend up onto the horse so she could ride behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist to secure herself.

Kayu and Hideyoshi had on their Drivers, the former also carrying her Kongo Explosive Axe.

Once Kosonsan saw that everyone was on their horses, she took charge so they may begin their journey.

"Onward!" Kosonsan commanded and the company was on the move, headed to Shoku on horseback.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the RinJyuDen, Dai Shi sat upon his throne, monitoring everything via his numerous projection screens.

Sasuke knelt before Dai Shi.

"I've completed my mission, Dai Shi-sama."

Dai Shi already knew that. He had seen everything. But, servants who did well deserved praise.

"Good job, Tyrant-dono. You performed your duties well within my expectations."

"Thank you, Dai Shi-sama."

Dai Shi noted Sasuke's expression. He did not seem at all pleased.

"Are you upset that I made you cut ties with them?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment to answer Dai Shi's query but confessed anyway.

"I would be lying if I said I was not saddened by these turn of events. I did enjoy my time with them. But your plan comes first, Dai Shi-sama."

Dai Shi smiled.

"You may return to your quarters, Tyrant-dono. I will summon you once I have further need for your services."

"Thank you, Dai Shi-sama."

Sasuke bowed and left the throne room.

* * *

The training hall of the RinJyuDen was occupied as a ragtag group gathered. They would not normally be in the same place due to their contrasting natures as they were Rinshi, Kurokage Troopers, and Elementary Inves.

The Rinshi were undead martial artists, while the Kurokage Troopers were identical uniform soldiers clad in Kurokage's armor with white scarves hanging from their shoulders. The Elementary Inves were inhabitants of the Helheim Forest and the most basic form of Inves that existed there.

They appeared to be waiting for something...or someone.

A young man, clad in black, entered the training hall. He didn't seem to be armed but he did possess a key piece of equipment. Strapped to his waist was a SengokuDriver with a Rider Indicator on the left side, depicting a familiar Rider.

In his hand was a Lockseed. Instead of a fruit, it had the face of a Rider on it, like one of the Legend Rider Lockseeds.

His name was Taiga Shiba and he was here to train. As he saw the assembled fighters, he prepared himself.

"Time to begin," Taiga said as he unlocked his Lockseed.

 **[BUJIN GAIM!]**

He swiftly loaded the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver, securing it in one motion.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin."

And with another swipe of his hand, the Cutting Blade sliced open the Lockseed, revealing the core image and lid's backside.

 **[BUJIN GAIM ARMS!]**

A larger version of Bujin Gaim's helmet dropped down from a Helheim portal and landed on top of the man's head, concealing it like an oversized mask. A black Ride Wear bodysuit materialized and wrapped around his body, covering him in protective material.

The Armor Part disassembled and folded onto his body to form his armor. Finally, his helmet was revealed. He looked just like Gaim, but with a red helmet crest and a faceplate sculpted to look like a set of razor-sharp teeth. The blood red visor glowed as red juice-like energy splashed off him.

 **[CHI NO MUSHA ON THE DARK PATH!]**

In this form, Taiga Shiba was known as Majin Gaim.

Correction: Armored War Devil Majin Gaim to be precise.

He was the Armored War Devil who slew the Azure Dragon King Armored War God Gaim.

Drawing his Musou Saber and summoning the Blood Daidaimaru, Majin Gaim went into a stance and beckoned his opponents over to begin the exercise.

"Come at me," he challenged.

That was all the prompting the mismatched group needed to attack.

The Rinshi all charged at him at the same time and they were the first to go down. With a single blow, each of the zombie martial artists was turned to dust. Majin Gaim didn't even bat an eye when he saw this happen and just kept going.

He went for the Kurokage Troopers next. Working together, they _seemed_ formidable.

The keyword here was 'seemed'.

It took some additional effort, but they went down too.

 **[BUJIN GAIM SQUASH!]**

Majin Gaim slashed twice, once with the Musou Saber and once with the Blood Daidaimaru. Like flying guillotines, blood orange slices of energy soared towards the Kurokage Troopers and took them out. Two-thirds of the team was killed where they stood, exploding instantly, while the surviving one-third fell to the ground, stunned and in pain.

The Inves attacked, some on the ground and some flying. The flyers spat fireballs at Majin Gaim, covering him with an explosive barrage. He just stood there and took it as smoke enveloped him with each explosion.

The Inves stopped as they were sure they had defeated their opponent.

 **[BUJIN GAIM CHARGE!]**

Crimson energy slashes flew out of the smoke cloud and struck down the flying Inves. They dropped like flies and exploded once they crashed to the floor. The smoke cleared and Majin Gaim broke into a run. His Blood Daidaimaru and Musou Saber were joined in their Naginata Mode.

The surviving Inves tried to fight back but they were cut down in seconds, bursting into fireballs the moment they were struck.

 **[SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

 **[YOROI MODE!]**

Majin Gaim turned to see the surviving Kurokage Troopers catching their second wind and bringing out the big guns. All five of them were in their Suika Arms. The big mech suits might seem intimidating to some, but Majin Gaim was not impressed.

They just made themselves into bigger targets.

Two of them broke formation and swung their Suika Sojinto down at him. He leaped back, dodging their attempt to strike him down. Then the remaining trio joined the pair as they all charged right at him.

The Suika Arms were big and clunky. While they had strength superior to most Arms, they were lacking in terms of speed. It was this weakness that would lead to their downfall.

 **[BUJIN GAIM AU LAIT!]**

Majin Gaim sped towards the two Suika Arms closest to him and slashed them across the waist. As they split in half, they exploded, their pilots killed instantly.

 **[GYRO MODE!]**

The remaining three switched to their flight-enabled forms and circled around Majin Gaim, shooting at him with their Suika Vulcans. They rained down all their firepower upon him, hoping to overwhelm him. However, Majin Gaim expertly deflected the rounds with his swords and the seed-like bullets littered around him.

Now, it was time for Majin Gaim's counterattack. His red visor flashed as the armor on his back split in half and opened. Instantly, a mass of slimy black tentacles shot out. The Kurokage Troopers were shocked when they saw the tentacles as they stretched out to bind them. They tried to break free, but the tentacles proved to be much stronger than they appeared.

Majin Gaim manipulated the tentacles to drag the annoying Kurokage Troopers down to the ground. They struggled to free themselves, but the tentacles held firm, preventing them from escaping.

 **[BUJIN GAIM SPARKING!]**

Majin Gaim leaped into the air. He first performed a dropkick and struck one of the Kurokage Troopers. He bounced off the Suika Arms and landed another kick into the adjacent unit before leaping off to do the same to the third.

He touched down with his back turned to the Kurokage Troopers as he retracted his tentacles.

"Enjoy Hell."

Seconds later, the three Suika Arms units exploded along with their pilots.

Majin Gaim let out a scoff. It was just too easy. The sound of applause interrupted his musing and he looked to see Saver approaching.

"That was good work. Looks like you're getting used to that power," Saver praised.

Majin Gaim narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Saver. They had met shortly after Majin Gaim's arrival to this world.

Saver was friendly, _too_ friendly.

For someone like Taiga Shiba, anyone that acted too friendly wanted something and he was not someone to be taken advantage of. Saver might be his ally, but Taiga did not trust him. He was working on some kind of angle.

"What do you want?" Majin Gaim asked in a sharp tone. He was in no mood to waste time with pleasantries.

Saver decided to cut to the chase. He knew Majin Gaim was not the type to beat around the bush. It was best to be direct and get to the point.

"Well, I have a thing I need to do over at Son Go and I could use the extra help," Saver explained. "So, how about you do me this favor and I'll owe you one? How's that?"

"I know about your grudge. It doesn't concern me," Majin Gaim retorted.

If there was one thing Saver and Majin Gaim had in common, it was holding grudges. They had both been wronged and betrayed by people close to them. The only difference was that Majin Gaim had already resolved his grudge.

Majin Gaim had no reason to involve himself in matters that did not concern him unless he could benefit in some way. He only remained in this world because of his partner. There was still more for him to do in this world and with his power the possibilities were endless.

Saver was not deterred so easily.

"Perhaps, but since you destroyed your rival, you must be looking for other worthy opponents," Saver continued his attempt to persuade Majin Gaim to join him.

"I have other matters to attend to," Majin Gaim swiftly declined. He and his partner had plans for the Shoku Warriors and they could not afford to be distracted.

Saver knew when to fold them as he accepted Majin Gaim's answer, for now at least. Forcing the issue would just push away a potential ally. So, Saver decided to take a step back and give Majin Gaim some space.

Perhaps after Majin Gaim was done with his business, he would be open to doing a collaboration.

"I get it. I get it. I understand perfectly. But, if you ever change your mind, all you have to do is give me a call. See you later."

As Saver headed for the door, Majin Gaim was having an internal debate with his partner.

" _ **You really should take him up on his offer**_ ," Bujin Gaim suggested.

"It's none of our business," Majin Gaim argued.

" _ **With Gaim gone, you need someone to give you a challenge. Since he's going to Son Go, that means he'll confront the Ultimate Shield.**_ "

"Do you hold a grudge against the Ultimate Shield?"

" _ **Let's just say we have some unfinished business.**_ _**Besides, consider it a chance to use your new power against another worthy opponent.**_ "

Majin Gaim did enjoy his power and what it could do.

"Wait," Majin Gaim called to Saver.

Saver smiled as he stopped in mid-step. He knew that Majin Gaim would accept his offer. He turned around to face Majin Gaim with his head tilted to the side and his hands locked behind his back.

" _Yeeees?_ " Saver asked.

"Spar with me," Majin Gaim challenged.

Saver blinked in surprise but he rolled with it.

"Pardon?"

"Spar with me, and then I'll decide if your mission is worth my time."

Saver smiled. He would have to prove himself, but now he had a way to earn a partner for this job. He just needed to put a little bit of extra effort to persuade Majin Gaim.

"Alright. I was in the mood for a workout anyway," Saver accepted Majin Gaim's challenge.

They both stood opposite one another and brandished their weapons. They then lunged at each other, yelling out war cries.

Sparks exploded violently as they collided.

* * *

 **KRC:** This short epilogue is meant to help move the plot along. So, Kosonsan is on the move to help Touka Village. She probably knows Gaim is missing. Well, she suffered a loss too and Hideyoshi is still recovering, but still able to help out with his healing powers. The Shoku Warriors will soon learn Sasuke was a traitor, and it also seems that Saver needs Taiga for a job. But, who will suffer next?


	8. The Tiger Festival

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: This arc will be dedicated to D-Generation XX for his helpful criticism.**

* * *

Before Sonsaku's death, she and Masataka once had a conversation in front of the portrait of Sonken Bundai, the late mother of Sonsaku, Sonken, and Sonshoko.

Masataka had not met Sonken Bundai personally, as she had died long before his arrival, but from the looks of it, Sonsaku, Sonken, and Sonshoko definitely inherited their beauty from her. Sonshoko was still a child in comparison, but she would definitely grow into her looks and become as beautiful as her older sisters. She had good genes after all.

Sonken Bundai had the same skin tone and hair color as her daughters, wearing an outfit that was quite revealing. Well, when you got it, you flaunt it. She definitely had the looks to qualify her as a MILF, not that Masataka would ever say that out loud.

Sonken Bundai had died in battle, leaving her daughter Sonsaku to inherit the throne of Son Go. Sonsaku did not just inherit the throne, but also her late mother's ambition.

Sonsaku and Masataka's conversation took place not long after the Fall of Rakuyo. During the final battle against Chojo, the Alliance had witnessed the appearance of the Seal of Heaven as it granted Gridon its power before it vanished.

They were talking about the Seal of Heaven when Sonsaku changed the subject.

"We have so many enemies," Sonsaku mused. "The RinJyuKen Akugata, the Armored War Devils, and whoever else that might be plotting against me."

She recalled how her own aunt, Sonsei, had attempted to assassinate her. She expected some of her vassals might attempt a _coup d'état_ , but she had not expected her aunt to be part of the conspiracy.

It was actually Choshi Shifu, one of the conspirators and the apparent ringleader, who had revealed to Sonsaku about the plot to assassinate her. In truth, he had only pretended to be on the traitors' side to gather evidence and was allied to Sonsaku the entire time.

Sonsei's betrayal was painful and Sonsaku was forced to sentence her aunt to death for treason. It needed to be done, to set an example and to discourage any future betrayals. Sonsei's co-conspirators managed to get away, but as they had fled into Helheim Forest their fate was already sealed.

Sonsaku knew that she was often criticized for her campaign to unite the nation. Her hands were stained with blood from each battle she fought in. She managed to expand Son Go's territory, but it also meant making a lot of enemies along the way. Fortunately, she still had people she could trust within her own faction. Sonsaku just hoped that there was nobody else within Son Go plotting to betray her. She really did not want to put someone she loved to death like her aunt.

Masataka himself had to work hard to earn the trust of the Go Faction. He may have saved Sonsaku and Shuyu's life, but his timely arrival was met with suspicion. It just seemed too convenient for him to just appear when Sonsaku and Shuyu were in danger. He had to prove himself to them, and all his effort paid off. Now, he was one of Sonsaku's most trusted advisors, next to Shuyu. He did have her to thank for mentoring him.

Masataka had introduced the Lockseeds to Son Go, which helped in increasing their economy and military power. It made Son Go a fierce force to be reckoned with. He also revealed the existence of Helheim Forest to Sonsaku and Shuyu, sharing with them the forest's dark secret after he discovered it.

The sight of the ruins of a long-dead civilization haunted Sonsaku. It served as a warning and reminder for her. One must be careful when obtaining power. Trying to claim a power beyond one's comprehension could only lead to ruin. The power would only consume the one attempting to covet it and then everyone else would suffer for that person's recklessness and greed.

As Sonsaku trusted Masataka, she was not afraid to confide in him.

"Masataka-kun, you care about my sisters, do you not?" Sonsaku asked.

"You know the answer to that, Sheren-sama. They're important to me," Masataka answered.

Sonsaku smiled at how earnest he was. She had seen it herself how much he cared about her sisters. She also saw how much Sonken and Masataka loved each other and Sonshoko looked up to Masataka like an older brother.

He would do anything to protect them.

"If anything were to happen to me, I want you to look after Renfa and Shaoren," Sonsaku requested.

Masataka blinked at her request.

"Sheren-sama, what are you saying?" Masataka asked. Sonsaku sounded like she was foretelling her own death.

"Oh, you know, after I'm done, I'm going to abdicate my throne to Renfa so she can rule in my place. I do plan to retire with Meirin and live the rest of our lives in peace," Sonsaku answered with a whimsical smile.

Masataka was not buying that. Sonsaku might put on a facade of an easygoing woman, but she was more than just a pretty face. She was intelligent and she planned ahead for any event.

She might tease him from time-to-time, but even he could see right through her words.

"Sheren-sama, please be serious."

Sonsaku sighed. There was no fooling her Ultimate Shield.

"I have made many enemies, Masataka-kun. When I'm gone and Renfa takes the throne, they might plot against her as well. They might even assassinate her when they can't use her so they can put Shaoren on the throne and manipulate her, using her as a puppet ruler," Sonsaku explained.

True enough. How many child rulers were simply figureheads with others ruling behind the scenes? Chojo had done that with Totaku, using her influence to take control of the capital and using Totaku as a scapegoat.

"I won't let that happen," Masataka swore. There's no way he would allow anyone to manipulate his fiancée and her little sister. If there was anyone trying to plot against the royal family, Masataka would expose them with Kannei, Shuutai, and Shuyu.

Sonsaku smiled at Masataka's dedication. She had such trusted advisors who would never scheme on stabbing her in the back. But, it paid to be cautious and to have contingency plans just in case.

"And that's why I know I can trust you. Even when I'm gone, you'll be around to look after them."

Masataka did not like where this conversation was going. The subject was too upsetting. Oh, he knew that Sonsaku died in battle, it was in the history books. Now that he was here, he could prevent her death. She did not have to die.

However, at this point in time, he did not know that he would fail.

How could she say such things so easily? This was not a joke.

And if it was a joke, it was not funny at all.

"Don't say such things, Sheren-sama. You're not going to die yet."

Sonsaku cocked an eyebrow. Masataka was so upset that he was in denial.

"Won't I? I'm always going to war, always conquering to expand our territory. I was also betrayed by my own aunt and vassals. We have so many enemies, some that pretend to be our allies. At any time I may fall on the battlefield or be assassinated in my own home."

She did not know this at the time, but she would be killed by an assassin who wore the appearance of an ally.

"But-"

"I'm not immortal, Masataka-kun. I might be powerful, but like any mortal, I can still die."

Masataka wanted to argue, but she was right. Life and death were not matters to take lightly. With how she lived, the chances of dying were high. He might not be able to save her, no matter how hard he tried.

So, if he could not save her, then the best thing he could do was honor her request.

"I understand. I'll do what you ask."

Sonsaku smiled. To be honest, she did not really need to ask him to protect Sonken and Sonshoko. He would do it of his own free will.

He was Son Go's Ultimate Shield, and he would protect the royal family without any doubt.

But, there were many ways to protect the royal family line...and Sonsaku smiled mischievously.

"Good, because I have yet another request for you."

"Oh?"

"I have this idea of you becoming our kingdom's stud horse."

Masataka's glasses nearly fell off his face in shock.

"Excuse me!?"

He had not expected Sonsaku to suggest _that_!

"Oh, yes. I had this idea of introducing your bloodline into Son Go."

"But I'm already betrothed to Renfa-sama!" Masataka protested, flustered.

Sonsaku's grin only widened.

"Yes, but I think you could also have children with the others. I know that Minmei would happily bear your children."

Masataka's cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"Shuutai's my bodyguard! It would not be appropriate! And I'm engaged to your sister!"

Sonsaku loved teasing Masataka and started to laugh. That was when he realized she was messing with him. He took a deep breath and regained his composure to give her a deadpan look.

"Sheren-sama, are you messing with me again?" he questioned, not appreciating the joke at all.

"Oh, you're just so much fun to tease," Sonsaku giggled as she gently patted his cheek. "But no, I'm being serious right now. Non and Sai are obviously out of the question since they've fallen for Kamuro-kun and Mars-kun, but I don't think the others will mind bearing your children. You may even take Shaoren as a second wife once she comes of age."

Was Sonsaku seriously trying to set him up with a harem, even getting her youngest sister involved? The idea just made Masataka feel ill. Sonshoko was like a little sister to him.

"And Shuyu-dono?"

"Well, I always wanted to have a child I could raise with her. I just need you to offer your seed for it. We could each bear your children."

A long time ago, if Sonsaku had asked him to help her conceive a child, Masataka would be willing. But a lot had changed since the time he had a crush on Sonsaku. He realized it was just infatuation and any affection he had for Sonsaku was familial. She was like a big sister to him.

He was in love with Sonken and faithful to her. There was no way he would cheat on her, no matter how tempting it was. After all, Sonsaku and Shuyu were very attractive. To sleep with two beautiful women as part of a threesome would be quite an accomplishment.

But Masataka would not risk his relationship with Sonken and Sonsaku knew this. She just loved to see him get all flustered and embarrassed for kicks.

Masataka's eyes narrowed as he gave Sonsaku a glare.

"I'm telling this to Renfa-sama and Shuyu-dono," Masataka forewarned her before he turned and walked off.

Sonsaku realized she might've gone a bit too far. Shuyu and Sonken could get pretty mad and Sonsaku really did not want to experience their legendary wrath.

"Wait, Masataka-kun! I was only kidding!" Sonsaku cried as she gave chase, but he sped up his strides to maintain his distance. "Masataka-kun, wait! I was just joking!"

Masataka smiled as he walked out of Sonsaku's reach, turning his walk into a jog. He was not really going to tell Shuyu or Sonken, but he wanted to pay Sonsaku back for her joke by making her sweat a little.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 26: The Tiger Festival**

* * *

Masataka drove his Sakura Hurricane with Shuutai riding behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist so she would not fall off. Actually, that was an excuse. She just wanted a reason to put her arms around him without feeling awkward. They were sent by Sonken to inspect one of the nearby towns. She had received reports of some suspicious activity taking place there that required investigation. As Son Go's Ultimate Shield, part of Masataka's job was to check on the kingdom's security.

Natsu and Fuyu were left back at the capital in case their enemies decided to attack in Masataka's absence. The Fuma Twins should be able to hold off any attack that came their way. They had fluid teamwork that made them a formidable fighting force. Also, the guards were well-trained in the use of the Lockvehicles so Masataka had nothing to worry about.

As a precaution, Masataka had on his SengokuDriver. He had been ambushed before so he did not want to be caught unawares again. He also had Shuutai to watch his back.

His bodyguard was still wearing the ribbon he had gifted her and had her hair up in a ponytail. It was quite adorable.

The Sakura Hurricane was much faster than a horse, so they could visit the town and then be back at the palace within a day. As they neared their destination, Shuutai spotted something in the distance.

"Zangetsu-sama, look," Shuutai pointed and he did. There were pillars of smoke rising into the sky from the distance. Masataka frowned grimly when he saw it was in the same direction as the town.

"That's not a good sign," Masataka remarked. "Come on. Let's go in for a closer look."

Masataka revved up the Sakura Hurricane's engine and sped up, heading toward the smoke.

Masataka and Shuutai arrived at the town and took off their helmets as they dismounted the bike. The sight that welcomed them was eerie. The town looked deserted with Helheim vines crawling all over every inch of it with the deadly yet delectable fruit hanging from the vines. A few buildings were still on fire, which explained the smoke they saw earlier.

They were too late.

"Do you think bandits did this?" Shuutai asked, horrified by the sight but still able to maintain a calm facade.

Bandits had gotten their hands on the Lockseeds to summon Inves, not even bothering to close the portals after they called out the creatures. Open Helheim portals were a huge risk when left unchecked. Wild Inves could enter this world and spread the Helheim plants which bore their deadly fruit. The plants would spread like an infection before becoming an epidemic.

The fruit was irresistible. The Drivers prevented the Armored War Gods from being entrapped by the fruit's allure, but normal people needed to have strong willpower to resist the fruit. It also helped to wear a perfume-soaked scarf to mask the scent of the fruit. It was what the workers in the Lockseed Distribution Department used when they gathered the Fruits of Helheim.

Masataka looked around. If bandits had used Inves to attack this town, then they were long gone. But Masataka did notice something.

Where were the bodies? If bandits had attacked this town, the ground should be littered with bodies and stained with blood.

Bandits were not known to be merciful. Their raids often led to the death of innocents and any survivors that were left would be scarred and traumatized. Could the bandits have taken everyone in town? Bandits would take prisoners during their raids. Young girls that were kidnapped could be sold as slaves or used for entertainment and children could be held for ransom. Young men could be forcibly recruited and coerced to join the bandits. The adults could be taken to be used as slave laborers, forced to serve the bandits. That left only the elderly who held no value to the bandits so they would just be disposed of.

The townspeople could've been killed in their homes. That would account for the absence of bodies in the streets. Some bandits preferred to sneak into towns under the cover of night while the townspeople were asleep before they broke into their homes.

Masataka decided they should look for clues to find out what really happened here.

Masataka chose a random house and opened the door. He stood still as he spotted a couple of Berserker State Inves, a Yagi and Komori, crouched over a bunch of Helheim Fruits. When they heard the door open, they immediately became aggressive.

Wild Inves were very protective of their food source. Seeing anything or anyone trying to steal their precious fruit would cause them to attack.

Masataka quickly retreated and slammed the door, but the Inves broke through it. He avoided their initial attacks as he took out his signature Melon Lockseed.

 **[MELON! LOCK ON!]**

Masataka locked the Melon Lockseed into his SengokuDriver and gripped the Cutting Blade.

"Henshin!"

He pushed down the Cutting Blade, which sliced open the front of the Melon Lockseed, exposing the core and a depiction of his Arms Weapon. A rainbow-colored image of his Melon Defender popped out in front of his belt.

 **[SOIYA!]**

The Melon Armor Part dropped on Masataka's head and his white Ride Wear bodysuit materialized. The Armor Part disassembled, revealing his helmet, and folded onto his body to form his armor.

 **[MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!]**

His signature Melon Defender appeared as he drew out his Musou Saber.

Masataka Miyamoto had transformed into Armored War God Zangetsu.

As the two Inves lunged for Zangetsu, he bashed them away with his Melon Defender, knocking them to the ground. He then hit his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade, pushing it down thrice over his Melon Lockseed.

 **[SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!]**

Zangetsu swung his Musou Saber multiple times, delivering a series of green energy slashes. The two Inves were overwhelmed by the attack and were obliterated.

Zangetsu lowered his weapon.

"Zangetsu-sama!" Shuutai cried in alarm as she ran over to him.

"There are Inves here," he told her. Shuutai knew that tone. She knew that Inves could not be left unchecked and needed to be eliminated. An infestation this big also needed to be dealt with to stop it from spreading. She knew what that would entail.

The door of another house opened and they readied themselves in case it was another Inves or a horde of them. What neither of them expected to see was a little girl, no older than nine, come stumbling out of her vine-infested home. She looked hurt judging by the cuts on her clothes and the bits of blood Shuutai and Zangetsu could see. The little girl fell on her hands and knees, coughing.

Zangetsu could not believe it. There was a survivor. Shuutai, unable to watch a child suffer before her eyes, quickly went to check to see if she was alright. As Shuutai approached, the little girl seemed to want to crawl away.

"Don't be scared. We're here to help," Shuutai told the little girl as she knelt down in front of her. She was sympathetic. The child had survived a horrific experience and was likely an orphaned. Her parents were either killed or taken. They could've even abandoned her to save themselves, which was worse for the child.

The child looked up at Shuutai and the female warrior gasped at the sight of the child. She had green veins across her right cheek and her eyes were glowing bright red. Suddenly, the little girl shrieked like an animal and tackled Shuutai to the ground. The child's right hand morphed into a set of claws with green vines wrapped around her forearm.

Shuutai immediately threw the infected child off her, tossing her to the ground before rising to her feet. She backed away as the little girl-monster stood up and snarled before leaf-covered vines burst from her body. The flora receded moments later to reveal a child-sized Byakko Inves.

The child-sized Byakko Inves lunged at Shuutai who drew her sword to defend herself. Suddenly, Zangetsu put himself between the two and knocked the Inves away with his Melon Defender. The Byakko Inves threw its head back and roared before it went on the attack again, this time aiming for Zangetsu. He smelled like Lockseeds and the Inves wanted them.

Zangetsu never gave the Inves a chance as he fired his Musou Saber, hitting the Inves dead center in its skull, blowing a hole right through its brain. Shuutai watched in horror as the Inves collapsed as it died and reverted to human form. She trembled at the sight of the little girl who had a hole right in her forehead.

Shuutai was used to this, but even she was shaken by the sight of a child dying so meaninglessly. But it was not over yet. The Byakko Inves' roar had awoken the rest of the townspeople who stepped out of their homes. They too had been infected, judging from their red eyes and the vines growing on their bodies. Their hands had monstrous claws on them and their eyes no longer showed any signs of humanity. They were only filled with a deep hunger.

"Minmei, put this on," Zangetsu ordered as he handed his bodyguard his GenesisDriver. Shuutai did not question him as she took the Driver and placed it on her waist. The belt wrapped around her waist, securing the device. He then handed her his Melon Energy Lockseed. "And use this."

Shuutai took the Melon Energy Lockseed as Zangetsu lent it to her. She saw him take out his Baihu Lockseed and knew what he wanted her to do. He needed her help to take care of the infestation. None of the Inves here could be allowed to leave this place alive.

 **[BAIHU!]**

 _ **[MELON ENERGY!]**_

No mercy.

 **[SOIYA! BAIHU ARMS! BYAKKO NO KIBA, TENSHIN!]**

 _ **[SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

It was time to purge this place.

* * *

Masataka and Shuutai rode back to the palace, his hands gripping the handlebars tightly. Shuutai was holding him tightly from behind, looking pale. Masataka and Shuutai stopped in front of the palace and dismounted the Sakura Hurricane. He shrunk the bike back to its Lockseed form before pocketing it.

"Minmei, I'm going to deliver my report to Sonken-sama. You should take the rest of the day off," Masataka advised her.

"Thank you, Zangetsu-sama." Maybe some time with her pet cat could help her soothe her nerves.

The pair entered the palace grounds and went up the steps that led up to the palace. They went their separate ways as Masataka headed for the throne room and Shuutai went back to her room. She needed a break and he had a report to deliver.

Sonken was sitting on her throne with Kannei and Ryomo standing beside her when Masataka arrived. He bowed before her. He might be an Armored War God and Sonken's fiancé, but even he needed to show proper respect to Son Go's ruler.

Sonken had sent Masataka to check on a nearby town. He had returned sooner than expected. What had happened?

Masataka stood straight, hands locked behind him, and his face set in an expression that betrayed no emotion. Sonken had seen that face before. He only looked like that when there was serious business to discuss.

"What do you have to report, Masataka-kun?" Sonken asked.

"Shuutai and I went to the town you sent us to check. At first, it appeared deserted. We initially believed that it might have been raided by bandits using Inves since we found an infestation of Helheim Forest vegetation. What we found was much worse."

Sonken looked concern. A bandit raid with Inves was bad enough, but how much worse could it be?

She was about to find out when Masataka continued.

"There _were_ survivors. One of them was a little girl who appeared hurt. Shuutai went to help her and the child..." Masataka took a deep breath, still affected by the experience. He resumed delivering his report. "The child transformed into an Inves. I was forced to put her down when she attacked Shuutai. Then, the rest of the townspeople-all of them infected by the fruit-came out of their homes. Since they were hostile and we could not risk them spreading Helheim Forest infestation, Shuutai and I _purged_ the entire town."

Sonken, Ryomo, and Kannei were shocked when they heard this.

"Sonken-sama, this was no accident. This was not the work of bandits carelessly playing around with Lockseeds. I believe the town was _deliberately_ infected," Masataka concluded.

* * *

Masataka went to his office after delivering his report to Sonken. She was angered by the news. The last time Masataka ever saw his fiancée that upset was when he accidentally called out Sonsaku's name while they were making love. He felt ashamed of the memory, especially when she kicked him out of the room without his clothes. He had to walk back to his quarters while completely naked.

As humiliating as it was, it was behind him now, and Sonken forgave him once she cooled down. By then, the whole incident had spread throughout the palace through gossip. Even now, Natsu would occasionally poke fun at Masataka about the incident.

Fortunately, nobody had lost their respect for Masataka. It had just been a very bad day which he would much rather forget about. Masataka also wanted to forget about what happened at the town earlier, but he could not. The memory would stick with him forever.

After Shuutai and Masataka purged the town, he came to a conclusion that the infestation was deliberate. Bandits were foolish enough to leave portals open and cause an outbreak, but neither Masataka nor Shuutai found any open portals.

But why was the town infected? For what purpose? Was it to spread fear? It was an isolated incident, but somehow news about something like that could still spread. It had happened before. There was always a witness even if they did not identify themselves publicly.

Was the RinJyuKen Akugata behind this?

On Masataka's wall was a map of the entire nation. Territories were color-coded for each faction. The largest territories fell under Son Go (green), Sou Gi (red) and Shoku (blue). On the map were spots that were marked with an 'X'.

Masataka was plotting locations of RinJyuKen attacks with information he managed to gather. He was trying to pinpoint the location of their headquarters based on the pattern of their attacks. There had to be a source and if he found a pattern then it could lead them to their enemies' hideout.

While the RinJyuKen Akugata consistently attacked the capitals of the Three Kingdoms, they also attacked nearby settlements, villages, and towns, but rarely did they ever kill their victims. They needed people alive to harvest negative emotions, but they would still resort to murder if it could spread chaos and terror.

Sonsaku's death was an event that greatly benefited the RinJyuKen as it devastated the people of Son Go, especially the Go Faction. The grief coming from Son Go's people provided the evil organization with a huge source of Rinki. Framing Masataka accused of assassinating Sonsaku also gave the RinJyuKen plenty of anger and hatred to harvest so they could supplement their power.

Masataka removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Staring at the map all day was not getting him anywhere. He needed a break to clear his head. When he got back to this afterward, he might be able to think clearly.

* * *

Masataka visited Sonsaku's grave frequently. He was not the only one as he spotted Shuyu standing in front of it.

"You've been coming here every day," Masataka commented as he stood next to Shuyu in front of Sonsaku's grave. He was not surprised. Shuyu was not just Sonsaku's strategist but she was also her lover.

"I know. It's just that I can't forget about her," said Shuyu as she placed a hand upon the gravestone. Shuyu came to visit Sonsaku's grave each day without fail. Sometimes she would just stand silently in front of it, and other times she would speak to it as if she was speaking to Sonsaku herself. It was her way of coping with her loss.

"I think Sonsaku-sama would want you to move on and live your life," Masataka suggested. Sonsaku would want everyone she loved to be happy. It was why she worked so hard and carried such a heavy burden on her shoulders.

"She always says that I get obsessed with work at times and need to loosen up," Shuyu smiled fondly, remembering her whimsical lover.

"True, same here," Masataka replied. "Remember how she would always tease me and Renfa-sama?"

"She always knew how to get under your skin."

"Yeah, and sometimes she could be infuriating. Like that time she drank the wine you set aside for your anniversary."

"She just did whatever she wanted like she did not have a care in the world."

The two advisors sighed simultaneously.

"I miss her."

"It's not the same without her. I just wish she was still here with us."

"Me too, but life is full of changes. What we do with those changes is up to us. Right now, Renfa-sama is queen. Let's help her rule Son Go. It's what Sonsaku-sama wanted."

* * *

Kannei found Shuutai sitting in her room, playing with her pet cat. Masataka's bodyguard had taken off her bow ribbon, letting her hair down.

"How are you?" Kannei asked.

"I'm fine," Shuutai lied and Kannei saw right through it.

"No, you're not."

"So, you know what happened then."

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"It had to be done, Shishun-dono."

"I know, but I know it wasn't easy."

"Not to Zangetsu-sama. Sometimes...he scares me."

Shuutai knew that people infected by the Helheim Fruit could not be saved, but to see a child become one of those Inves only to be gunned down by Masataka deeply disturbed the poor girl.

Kannei understood Shuutai's fear. Masataka was coldly efficient while dealing with the infected. In fact, he was coldly efficient at whatever job he did, except when he tutored Sonshoko. While tutoring the princess, he could be warm. With everything else, he was cold, focused, and borderline obsessive. He was a perfectionist to a near-insane degree.

There was a reason for his attitude. He hated leaving things unresolved and work unfinished. He might take breaks, but when he was focused on something he was not going to drop it for any reason.

He might be difficult to work with when he got overly obsessive, but it was understandable. He was working for the sake of Sonsaku-sama's dream. That dream was to unite the nation so that Sonken could rule in peace.

Kannei attempted to assuage Shuutai of her fears.

"I think Zangetsu-dono...Masataka scares himself sometimes," Kannei stated.

Shuutai blinked at the unexpected claim.

"What do you mean?" Shuutai asked.

"He's like Sonsaku-sama and Sonken-sama. He has to be strong and harden his heart when he does what he has to do. He knows how terrible it is, but he's willing to do so," Kannei explained.

"But...they were people..." Shuutai trembled, remembering the little girl that Masataka had killed when she turned into an Inves. He was just so cold and calm when he did it.

"They _were_ people, but not after they became infected by the fruit they ate. They were nothing more than feral walking corpses. What he did...what you both did...was a mercy killing."

Shuutai closed her eyes. She understood that it was necessary, but it still hurt. She did not want to become cold and unfeeling. She was not like Masataka who could just push his feelings aside so that he could kill innocent people whose only crime was being turned into monsters.

But when there was no other way, then the best and only route was to be merciful for the poor souls.

"You'll be alright," said Kannei.

"Yes, I think I will," said Shuutai as she rubbed her cat's belly. Her pet purred at the treatment and Shuutai sighed as she smiled blissfully.

* * *

Masataka had not forgotten about his mission to find the RinJyuKen Akugata's headquarters, but he still had other responsibilities too. Namely, his responsibility as Sonshoko's tutor. Sonshoko did have Rikuson as her tutor already, but the green-haired strategist had other responsibilities as well so she could not always be around to tutor the princess. Sonsaku had once suggested to Sonshoko of making Shuyu her tutor. While Shuyu was more experienced and knowledgeable, Sonshoko had not exactly bonded so well to her eldest sister's strategist, advisor, and lover. Therefore, Sonsaku elected Masataka to be Sonshoko's new tutor.

When Masataka turned up, Sonshoko had not trusted him at first. He was a stranger. Then, when she nearly drowned in the river, he had saved her life with 'CPR'. She also learned that while he was saving her life, Masataka had technically stolen her first kiss. He called it 'mouth-to-mouth resuscitation', but Sonshoko still counted it as her first kiss.

She wished she could remember what it felt like, but honestly, she would much rather have Masataka as her big brother than a boyfriend. He was nice, but not really her type.

Well, she did have a bit of a crush on him, but she was not going to let him know that.

So, as she became fond of him, she wanted to spend more time with him. When she needed a tutor, his name was at the top of her list.

And yet, having him as her tutor still did not make studying easy for the young princess.

"I'm tired of studying!" whined Sonshoko as she rested her forearms and chin on the table, a book sitting open in front of her. She glared at the book, wishing it would just burst into flames.

"Shao-chan, studying is important," Masataka reminded. He had to constantly remind her that even if she was the youngest, she couldn't be the baby sister forever. She was getting older and eventually be given duties. She would be representing the Kingdom of Go for political events one day.

"But it's so _boooooooring_!" she complained as she kicked her legs. Masataka sighed and gently patted her head. She liked it when he gave her attention like this.

"Look, if you manage to finish your work tonight, I'll spend a whole day with you during the Tiger Festival," he bargained.

Sonshoko looked up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Really!?" Sonshoko exclaimed with glee.

"As a _reward_. Meaning you need to earn it first. Now, focus," he chided and she pouted before picking up the book as he watched her study. She read the book and took notes as he watched vigilantly. Masataka was instilling good study habits in Sonshoko.

The same way he instilled them in Minato, his little brother.

" _Nii-chan, look! I got 100 on my test! It's all thanks to you!_ "

"Zan-niichan! Zan-niichan!"

Masataka blinked. Sonshoko had been calling his name while tugging on his sleeve.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You zoned out for a moment there. Is something wrong?" Sonshoko asked.

Masataka shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something I might've forgotten," Masataka replied. "Now, let's continue your studies. We'll be covering diplomacy."

* * *

"Alright, good job everyone! That was a great rehearsal!" Taishiji praised her troupe as she applauded them.

Taishiji was the troupe master. She was a beautiful young woman with a tanned complexion, green eyes, and reddish-brown hair. Her hair was long and tied into a braid that was draped over her left shoulder. She also wore a feather in her hair as a decoration. She had a trim, hourglass figure that was showed off by her outfit. It was a red strapless dress with a very short skirt, a flowery pattern, and extremely low cut in the front with tassels hanging from her hip. On her arms, she wore transparent flared pink sleeves. On her feet, she wore sandals that were secured to her feet and legs by pink ribbons. She painted her toenails green and while her right leg was bare, she wore a leg sleeve on her left leg which matched her attire.

She should be cold with how exposed she was since it was winter, so Taishiji had a winter cloak draped over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Now grab some dinner and get a good night's rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow for the Tiger Festival! Natsu, Fuyu, I need to speak with you both."

Natsu and Fuyu walked up to Taishiji as the rest of the troupe went to get their dinner.

"What did you want to speak with us about, Taishiji-san?" Fuyu asked politely.

"Just wondering how you both have been. I know your other boss has been keeping you boys busy," answered Taishiji.

"Oh, you mean Sempai? He's cool. He calls us when he needs help. We're just working for him part-time," Natsu explained.

"He drew up an acceptable contract for us, assigning us shifts that would not get in the way of our responsibility to the troupe," added Fuyu.

Taishiji had read the contract when she met Masataka. Everything seemed in order and it appeared fair. She just did not want the Fuma Twins to be taken advantage of. She saw how the factions were trying to gain power and influence. When the Armored War Gods first emerged, everyone wanted them for their power. It was why she did not want the twins to reveal themselves.

But then they came to perform for Princess Sonshoko's birthday, a day the RinJyuKen decided to attack. The twins could not let the RinJyuKen get away with ruining the princess' special day. They hated party crashers who showed up to ruin the whole party for everyone.

"It's just you've missed practice several times. I know your duty as Armored War Gods is important, but I need to know I can count on you both," said Taishiji.

Fuyu and Natsu understood. The troupe was Taishiji's family and she needed to know that she could count on the twins to be there when she needed them.

The twins were no stranger to time management. They grew up in an amusement park since their parents owned one. They worked part-time once they were old enough. It cut into their social time and their study time, which caused their schoolwork to slightly suffer, but they learned to manage their time well.

Taishiji was also worried when they got hurt. When she heard that Fuyu got hurt by a Centipede Rinrinshi, she feared she would lose him.

"When our enemies come to threaten the kingdom, we have to fight. But the rest of the time, we're yours," Fuyu promised.

"Yeah, we were yours first, Taishiji," Natsu added.

The twins understood their priorities. That brought a smile to Taishiji's face.

"Just don't get yourselves killed, alright?" Taishiji pleaded. "Now go get something to eat before it's all gone."

* * *

Sonken and Masataka left the palace together to take a walk in the city. The Queen of Son Go was dressed in peasant clothes to blend in and not draw too much attention to them. As they walked together, while holding hands, they watched as preparations for the Tiger Festival were underway. A festive atmosphere hung in the air as people were putting up decorations, replacing the normal lanterns with colorful versions. Numerous stalls were being set up as well.

The Tiger Festival was an annual event that was started when Sonken Bundai became ruler of Son Go. It was done in commemoration of her creating the kingdom and the festival was named after Sonken Bundai as she was also known as the 'Tiger of Koto'.

"Is now really a good time for a festival?" Sonken wondered. Under her leadership, Son Go and its people continued to prosper after they recovered from the loss of Sonsaku. They were also under the protection of Zangetsu, their Armored War God. Despite being threatened by the forces of the evil RinJyuKen Akugata, the people felt safe knowing that their protectors would always be there to defend them from any threat.

Sometimes, though, Sonken had doubts that she could live up to her eldest sister's example. Sonken might have disapproved of some of Sonsaku's methods, but there was no doubt that they had been effective during her time as queen.

Masataka understood Sonken's concern. Being Queen of Son Go meant making some difficult choices. It was not always so clean cut. Sometimes you had to decide on the best choice when there were not a lot of good options available.

Sonken wasn't sure a festival during these times was the best. They should be spending more time preparing themselves for when their enemies attacked. But, depriving the people of such an important festival would be wrong.

Masataka thought the Tiger Festival could ease some of Sonken's worries and make her forget about her burden, even for a little bit. Everyone deserved to have some fun every now and then.

All work and no play make Jack a dull boy.

"At times like this, we all need a bit of cheering up," Masataka answered as he stood beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in against him, comforted by his presence.

"You're right," Sonken agreed. "Besides, I doubt my Okaa-sama and Onee-sama would forgive me if I ever canceled the festival for any reason."

"Your sister did love to party, especially after a successful battle," Masataka recalled fondly.

"I wish she was here, though."

"She is. Her spirit is watching over us and she's right here in our hearts and our memories. As long as we remember her, she's never really gone."

Sonken agreed. Sonsaku might be gone but her memory lived on with the people who loved her. Instead of being worried, the current Queen of Son Go should relax and enjoy a romantic moment with her beloved betrothed.

"I wished my brother could be here to see this," Masataka said as he watched the preparations below. Sonken knew he meant Minato Miyamoto. Masataka had mentioned him before.

"You miss your brother," said Sonken.

"Yeah, I really do," Masataka admitted.

"Do you have any regrets for coming back here instead of staying in Heaven?" Sonken asked.

"I don't regret my choice. I only hope he understands why I'm not there with him anymore," Masataka answered.

"Tell me more about your brother," Sonken requested. That brought a smile of nostalgia to Masataka's face.

"Minato loves festivals. We used to go as a family until our parents left us with our grandfather. Since then, it was up to me to look after him and make sure he was happy. I would take him to the local summer festival and we would have so much fun."

"What kind of fun did you have?" Sonken inquired.

"Oh, we played all the games and ate so much that we both had stomachaches," Masataka recalled fondly. "Worth it, though. Those snacks were delicious."

"I suppose they were if you stuffed yourself until you got sick," Sonken replied with an amused smile. She could imagine Masataka looking all bloated and lying on the ground, groaning.

"Well, the stomachaches were much worse during Halloween-I mean a festival where children wear costumes and adult gives them sweets. On Halloween, we had so much candy that we got _really_ sick the next day."

"And was it worth it?" Sonken asked.

"It was worth it," Masataka answered resolutely. "And on Minato's birthday, I always made sure to spend the day with him."

"You were always there for him," Sonken concluded.

"When our parents left, he needed me so I made time for him even with my busy schedule," Masataka said. It was a habit he carried over even now as he made sure to spend time with Sonshoko if he was not too busy with work.

Masataka just hoped that Minato was living happily even without him by his side. At least Minato was not alone. He had their grandfather with him.

Guards were on patrol. During festival preparations which were a busy time, there could still be trouble going on. Someone could be pickpocketing honest hardworking people or some drunks who decided to celebrate early would cause a disturbance. The guards needed to be ready for anything and enforce the law when necessary.

A couple of guards were approached by a stranger in a red shirt and black vest. He gave them a friendly smile. He did not look like a local; likely a visitor who had come to enjoy the Tiger Festival.

"Excuse me, sirs. Do you know where someone like me can go for a good time?"

* * *

That evening, Shuyu Koukin decided she needed time away from the palace and went out for a walk. She went out by herself, without a security detail, as she needed some time alone. Besides, the one person she wanted to spend time with was gone.

The red light district was easy to spot. The entrance was a red gateway which led into a section of the city that was made exclusively for taverns, gambling dens, and brothels. The place was marked by red lanterns that lit up the district at night.

She entered an establishment that Masataka frequently visited. When she got inside, she frowned as she saw men sitting around, having drinks, while being served by scantily clad waitresses. Up on stage, a girl was performing an exotic dance. There were some girls walking around, talking to men, then walking with those men to the rooms upstairs.

As Shuyu walked towards the bar counter, she felt someone smack her in the butt, causing her to gasp. She whirled around, her eyes narrowed in a glare as she looked at the man who had just touched her.

"Hey, how much for a night with you?" the man asked, slurring his words. He was drunk and Shuyu resisted the urge to gag as she could smell his body odor. While this establishment used scented candles to mask such scents, the man stood uncomfortably close to Shuyu.

Shuyu was not just disgusted by his odor but also by the lecherous leer he was giving her as he hungrily licked his lips. Under her winter cloak, Shuyu was dressed as she usually was, in her standard qipao, which had a plunging neckline that left her stomach and cleavage exposed. So, just by her looks and comparing her to the girls working here, the man thought she was another whore.

"C'mon, don't be shy, honey. How much just for a night?" the man continued to accost Shuyu.

Shuyu growled in anger. How dare this man believe her to be some kind of prostitute! Did he think she would sleep with him for money!? The nerve!

She smacked the man hard in the face and knocked him down. He lay flat on the floor. Either he passed out because he was drunk, or Shuyu had knocked him out. She did not care. Either way, he would not be bothering her any longer.

Shuyu took a deep breath and calmed down, ignoring the man now lying on the floor. The people working here should drag him out soon enough. In the meantime, she could use a drink.

The empty stool next to her was soon occupied. Shuyu regarded the person for a moment. He was a young man dressed in a red kung fu shirt with a black hooded vest. He wore black pants and brown boots. His hair was a dark shade of brown, though that was hard to see with the place's dim lighting. He also had green eyes.

Shuyu blinked a bit as she stared at him. The young man caught her staring and turned to face her, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?"

Shuyu realized that she had been staring. That was rude of her.

"I'm sorry. You just resemble someone I know."

"Oh, an old boyfriend?"

Shuyu gasped.

"What!? No!"

The stranger snickered.

"Sorry, just messing with you. Anyway, the name's Minamoto. What's your name?"

"It's Shuyu. Shuyu Koukin."

"Well, Koukin-san. What's a lady like _you_ doing in a place like _this_?"

A decent question. Honestly, Shuyu realized with how she was dressed, more men would think she worked here.

"Just needed some alone time," Shuyu admitted.

"Really? Would you like some company?" Minamoto asked.

"I don't work here," Shuyu insisted.

"I know, but if you did, I'd bet you'd make a lot of money. Not saying you should, I mean. I'm just saying you're gorgeous."

Shuyu blushed at the praise, but she kept her guard up. She was not going to be buttered up by some pretty words.

"Just so you know my boundaries, Minamoto-san."

"Yeah, I can respect boundaries. So, would you like some company? Could I buy you a drink?"

"I would not be opposed to it."

It was better than drinking alone and feeling pathetic.

* * *

When the morning came, it was the first day of the Tiger Festival. As part of the opening ceremony for the Tiger Festival, an Inves Games Tournament would take place. The Inves Games were very popular in Son Go. Once Masataka found a use for the Lockseeds besides warfare, it seemed like a good idea to have them become a source of entertainment. He made sure to implement strict laws regarding the ownership and use of the Lockseeds. He was not blind to how dangerous they were but the pros outweighed the cons. Besides, the sale of the Lockseeds made sure there was a steady flow of money to the treasury and the people enjoyed possessing such interesting trinkets.

Many Inves Games players from across the kingdom had come to participate in the tournament so they could win the grand prize money. As Head of the Lockseed Distribution Department, Masataka had an obligation to attend such events. In case of out of control Inves, he would instantly cut down the beast before it harmed anyone.

"Welcome to the Tiger Festival's Inves Games Tournament!" Chinrin Kosho announced as she spoke into her microphone. At the mention of the event's name, cheers erupted from the crowd. She waited for the cheers to die down before she continued, "First of all, allow me to introduce the organizers of this event: our ruler Sonken-sama and her Armored War God Zangetsu-sama!"

The Son Royal Family was seated at the very top of the steps that led into the palace's entrance. They were joined by their officers so they could watch the tournament from a safe distance and still be seen by the citizens who were allowed entry into the courtyard. The price of admission was expensive.

The entire Go Faction was present, but Shuyu seemed oddly absent. Perhaps she was not in a celebrating mood. While Sonken was worried about Shuyu, she knew the woman could take care of herself.

"No matter how many times we do this, it's still new," Sonken smiled, blushing at the attention as she waved to her people.

"Sonsaku-sama loved the attention too," Masataka reminded nostalgically.

"Indeed she did. Hopefully, this event will bring her spirit much joy," Sonken nodded.

"Oh, this is just so exciting!" chirped Sonshoko happily. She was upset that she wasn't allowed to participate, but at least she would get to watch an exciting tournament.

"Now, let's begin the tournament!" Chinrin announced. "Players, get in the ring and unleash the beasts!"

"That's not a bad catchphrase," Kogai commented.

"Indeed, it was quite apt," Rikuson agreed.

"Meh, I could think of something better," Natsu shrugged.

"Just enjoy the matches, Nii-san," advised Fuyu.

The first two participants released their Inves using A-Class Lockseeds. One player released a Byakko Inves while the other released a Kamikiri Inves. Instantly, the special energy field that kept the Inves within the confines of the stage erected itself, keeping the players and audience safe.

Once given a command, the two Inves began to fight. Masataka watched as both players shouted orders. The Kamikiri Inves was using fast strikes but the Byakko Inves was using its armor and claws to defend itself. The Byakko Inves then threw the Kamikiri Inves to the ground before it brought its claws down for a killing blow.

Sonshoko cheered loudly at the action taking place along with Shokyo and Daikyo.

Masataka scanned the crowd. Members of his own Moon Brigade were ready in case anybody tried anything funny with the Inves. With this many people using Lockseeds gathered in one place, it would be a disaster if an out of control horde was summoned. He was not going to be careless and allow another tragedy to happen.

Among the audience stood a man in white robes with a hood covering his head. He was just standing there. He didn't seem to be very threatening, just odd. Even when he took out a Lockseed, he didn't seem out of place. After all, Lockseeds were very common in Son Go since Zangetsu introduced them to the people.

While traveling merchants used the Inves to protect themselves from bandits, the farmers used the creatures as extra farmhands, and the carpenters and construction workers used them as extra muscle to carry tools and building material. They were also used to bolster Son Go's military power.

Though, the Lockseed in his hand didn't seem normal. It was modeled after a pomegranate and lacked a code.

When he unlocked it, the Lockseed blinked repeatedly while making a beeping noise.

"And we have a winner!" Chinrin declared as the Kamikiri Inves was destroyed. The winner caught the loser's Lockseed as it flew into his hand and smiled victoriously. "And next-!"

Chinrin was interrupted by a loud scream.

"DEATH TO THE FALSE GODS!" the man in white screamed before the Lockseed in his hand flashed brightly.

The explosion was deafening and bodies were thrown in all directions, some in pieces. Those fortunate enough to stand far from the blast range were taken aback. The ones standing at the edge of the range, however, were knocked down.

Once the shock subsided, there was screaming as panic spread across the courtyard as people tried to flee. The guards tried to enforce order but were roughly shoved aside since they stood in the way of the exit.

Watching all this happening was the Go Faction who stood frozen in horror. The color drained from Sonken's face as she witnessed what happened. Rikuson was able to shield Sonshoko's eyes in time to spare her from the gory sight.

As for Masataka, he clenched his fists tightly as he gritted his teeth. A growl passed through his teeth at the sight below.

The first day of the Tiger Festival had just started with a bang.

* * *

 **KRC:** The opening scene actually took place during the first chapter of "Age of the Armored War Gods". I thought an appearance by Sonsaku, even in a flashback, would make this special. Now, this arc is inspired by "Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke" for this arc. You will see many references to that V-Cinema movie. Also, the twins' background was something that was given to me by Gkoh. Try to guess the source.

Now for some continuity notes:

*The first scene is set during " **Age of the Armored War Gods Chapter 1: Prophecy of the Four Sovereigns** ".

*Sonsei was caught trying to assassinate Sonsaku during " **Tales of the Armored War Gods Chapter 10: Slaying Moon** " and has not been seen since. She was most likely executed for her crimes against the kingdom. Her co-conspirators also tried to flee using a portal to Helheim Forest to escape, but since the portal can only be opened in the human world with a Lockseed, they ended up stuck there. They were likely killed by Inves or had become Inves themselves from eating the fruit.

*Sonsaku was assassinated by Nise-Zangetsu in " **Age of the Armored War Gods Chapter 3: Fall of the White Devil** ".

*The white ribbon that Shuutai wears was given to her by Masataka in " **End of the Armored War Gods Chapter 9: The Harvest Festival** ".

*Kademu injured Kamuro with his _Gaidokuken_ in the final chapter of " **Age of the Armored War Gods** ".

* * *

Shuyu was in bed as she rolled over on her side. She was soon roused awake by her internal alarm clock and opened her eyes. She let out a yawn and reached for her glasses which she had placed down on the nightstand.

As her vision cleared, she soon realized that this was not her bedroom. The next thing she noticed was that she was naked. Finally, she became aware that she was not alone in bed. Looking over, she saw the back of a man who was also in a state of undress like herself.

"What have I done...?" Shuyu murmured, eyes widened in horrified realization.

Careful as to not wake her bedmate, she snuck out of bed and picked up her clothing which lay scattered all over the floor. She first put on her underwear before pulling on her dress. Next, she put on her shoes. She adjusted her clothing and ran her hands through her hair to straighten it. Finally, she walked out the room, opening the door carefully before she quietly left.

She stepped out of the brothel in her winter cloak and called a rickshaw. As she got on, she ordered the rickshaw driver to take her straight to the palace.

Hopefully, Shuyu could put this whole incident behind her.

As the rickshaw pulled away with Shuyu riding in it, Minamoto looked out the window to watch her leave. He did not seem upset that she ran off as he smiled.

It was not a very nice smile.


	9. The Red Death

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: This arc will be dedicated to D-Generation XX for his helpful criticism.**

* * *

Minamoto got himself some dumplings from a vendor and was enjoying them as he walked through the festival grounds. It might be a bit chilly, but it did not deter everyone from feeling festive. It was nice. It was just a shame that it would all end soon.

While Minamoto was getting breakfast, he heard about an incident that took place at the palace earlier in the morning. He learned that there was an explosion during the middle of an important event and a lot of people were killed.

Minamoto spotted the statue dedicated to Armored War God Zangetsu, an effigy in his own image. Minamoto glared at the statue of Son Go's supposed guardian and protector with disdain. He would not allow it to bring down his good mood. After all, he had gotten lucky and spent the night with a gorgeous woman yesterday.

 _Score!_

And besides, it was a festival and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could. After all, you must cherish the fun times as long as you can before it all comes to an end and crashing down.

"It's your move now, _Onii-chan_."

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 27: The Red Death**

* * *

The tournament had to be canceled due to the explosion. It was an absolute tragedy. Many people had been killed in the explosion and there were a good number of them suffering from severe injuries with a few that only got minor injuries. Those standing too close to the explosion when it occurred were killed instantly and many of the injured were taken for treatment by the palace's physicians since the incident took place on palace grounds.

While most had fled in panic, some of the citizens lingered out of curiosity. Guards stood around the area, forming a perimeter and making sure curious civilians didn't get too close to cause a mess of things.

Masataka grimaced as he came upon the scene with Shuutai. It was a gruesome sight. There were bodies everywhere, covered up by sheets. He had seen what was under the sheets and had to turn away from the gory mess. There was one body that had been blown to pieces. That was why Sonshoko was sent to her room as to spare her from seeing all this.

"What could've done this, Zangetsu-sama?" Shuutai asked, horrified.

"I don't know, Minmei. But I intend to find out," Masataka vowed.

The Tiger Festival was supposed to be a special celebration for the people of Son Go. With this incident, it might turn into something else. It just happened so fast. The people were all excited about the Inves Games Tournament and then, suddenly, someone shouted and there was an explosion. Now, the memory of what happened here was forever burned into everyone's minds. Masataka had the gut feeling that this was only a prelude to a much greater threat.

Masataka adjusted his glasses as he scanned the crime scene. There had to be some kind of clue here. As he looked around, he noticed something in the debris. He knelt down to get a closer look.

"What's this?" he wondered.

It looked like a piece of a Lockseed. Picking the piece up, he studied it for a moment. It was charred but he could still make out its color, which was red. He spotted several more pieces scattered on the ground. He collected the pieces and placed them in a handkerchief so he could study them later.

"Sonken-sama!" Shuutai gasped as Sonken approached, accompanied by Ryomo and Kannei.

"Masataka-kun, have you found anything?" Sonken asked, looking distressed.

"Renfa-sama, you shouldn't be out here," Masataka advised.

"I tried to stop her but she insisted," Ryomo sighed. Masataka could not blame her. Sonken was not the type of girl to back down from anything without a good enough reason.

"Masataka-kun, remember that I've been on a battlefield before. I am used to such sights," Sonken assured him. That was true as she had participated in many battles in the past and had experienced seeing men fall in battle.

"Very well," Masataka agreed. His fiancée was strong-willed, just like her sister. At least Sonshoko was not here to see this. He really did not want her to be traumatized further.

"What do you think might have caused this?"

"I found this."

Masataka showed Sonken the pieces.

"What is it?"

"An important clue."

"It looks like broken pieces of a Lockseed," stated Ryomo as she looked at them carefully.

"Yes, they are. I'm going to see if I can put it back together. I might be able to figure out what it is and where it came from," Masataka explained.

"Alright, Masataka-kun. I'll leave this to you. I want this courtyard cleared up and the bodies sent for burial," Sonken ordered.

"I'll pass on the order," Ryomo volunteered.

"Kannei, I need you to double the guards and send them out on patrol," Sonken instructed Kannei. Not only was she Sonken's bodyguard, but Kannei was captain of the guard.

"It will be done," Kannei complied.

"And I have a mystery to solve," said Masataka. "Shuutai, I want you to go and question the attendees we have in the medical tent. Maybe they saw something."

* * *

"You know, when it comes to Inves Games, I thought the only danger was having the Inves going out of control," spoke Kogai as she sat with Masataka in his office and going over their records.

Masataka managed to put together the pieces he had found and while there weren't enough to make a whole Lockseed, it was still enough to be identified. The two of them were going over the Lockseeds they had harvested from the Helheim Forest to try and identify it.

The Lockseed Distribution Department kept records of every Lockseed they had ever made or seen. With so many Lockseeds being discovered, having a thorough record was beneficial. The records even included the Energy Lockseeds and Sovereign Lockseeds which included Nagata's Ryujin Key. Next to a picture of each Lockseed was a brief description.

"This is definitely not one of our Lockseeds," Masataka said as he closed the book he was checking.

They had produced many Lockseeds modeled after a variety of fruits and nuts but this one was not one of theirs. They had not found any mentions of the Lockseed. It was one they had never encountered before so it was not listed. What made it odd was the lack of an ID code. All Lockseeds had ID codes. Masataka's Melon Lockseed was given the ID code **L.S.-04**. Special and rare Lockseeds used words instead like the twins' Golden and Silver Ringo Lockseeds which were coded **L.S.-GOLD** and **L.S.-SILVER** respectively. A codeless Lockseed was new, especially one that could explode. Masataka would need to add it to the list.

"It looks kind of like a pomegranate. Who do you think made it?" Kogai asked.

The Armored War Gods could create their Lockseeds by harvesting the fruits from Helheim. With a single touch, while wearing their Drivers, they could convert the deadly fruit into functional Lockseeds. The type of Lockseed that they got was usually random.

Masataka did not suspect his allies. Instead, he concluded only one group could manufacture such a deadly Lockseed.

"The Armored War Devils," Masataka answered. The group seemed hell-bent on ruining the peace that the Three Kingdoms were fighting for.

"Sounds about right," Kogai frowned. She really hated them for ruining the Tiger Festival. It was supposed to be a fun day, but it was marred by this tragedy.

"I know they can be extreme with their tactics, but sending a suicide bomber is new," Masataka remarked.

"A 'suicide bomber'?" Kogai asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"In my world, it's a tactic used by fanatical terrorists to spread chaos. They send a member with explosives strapped to their body into a populated area. Then, they detonate the explosives, cause a lot of destructive and create a panic," Masataka explained. The suicide bomber's body was the one that was blown to bits since he had been holding the explosive Lockseed when he activated it. "It's usually done to send a message."

"You mean a threat."

"I'm afraid so."

The Armored War Devils were from this era, so they would not have any knowledge of suicide bombing tactics. That could only mean that someone from Masataka's world had shown up here and given the knowledge to their enemies.

"It's just so insane that someone would be willing enough to blow themselves up just to make a point," said Kogai in disbelief.

"That's the power of blind devotion, I'm afraid. Suicide bombers are seen as martyrs that can help to strengthen a cause. They consider it a huge honor," Masataka lamented. Extremists would do anything to get their way, no matter how many people were sacrificed to accomplish their plan.

At that moment, Shuutai entered and she looked frantic.

"Zangetsu-sama, we've got big trouble!" Shuutai exclaimed.

"What is it now?" Masataka asked. He was in no mood for more bad news.

"I questioned the attendees like you asked. They did not see anything unusual but they're holding _you_ accountable for what happened this morning. They believe it was caused by a faulty Lockseed and are demanding you to take responsibility," Shuutai explained.

The people were looking for a scapegoat and Masataka was the one with the bullseye painted on his back. He expected this. There was a small fraction of the population who opposed the use of the Lockseeds. They believed the devices to be unholy as they could summon monsters from another world. They were a minority but it seemed they had grown in number and influence. They wanted their voice to be heard.

"What do you plan to do, Sensei?" Kogai asked.

"I'm going to do my duty as Son Go's Armored War God and you're all going to help me. We're going to find the culprits behind this and put an end to their scheme. But first, I'm going to ask Renfa-sama to cancel the Tiger Festival," Masataka answered.

Shuutai and Kogai shared incredulous looks at Masataka.

Cancel the Tiger Festival? Was he serious?

* * *

Masataka was stopped by the guards as he approached the throne room. After what happened earlier, the guards were on high alert and being extra cautious. They allowed him in after he explained why he needed to see Sonken.

Sonken was on her throne, speaking with Shuyu. No, it looked like they were arguing. He wondered about Shuyu's absence from this morning but set it aside for more urgent matters. She likely knew what had happened earlier and was speaking to Sonken about what to do about it.

"Renfa-sama! Shuyu-dono!" Masataka called as he bowed in front of them.

Sonken was relieved to see him. Masataka could guess that her _discussion_ with Shuyu was bothering her. Speaking of Shuyu, Masataka noticed the look of annoyance that crossed her face before she replaced it with a neutral and serious expression. Shuyu was really good at hiding her emotions, but Masataka was able to catch the change in her expression. She was his mentor and he learned a few tricks while studying under her.

"Masataka-kun, did you manage to learn anything new?" Sonken asked hopefully.

"From the evidence I gathered at the crime scene, I determine that the source of the explosion was a Lockseed that I had never discovered before," Masataka answered.

"An explosive in the form of a Lockseed? Is that even possible?" Sonken questioned.

Sonken had seen Lockseeds that could summon armor, Inves and turn into vehicles. An explosive Lockseed was new to her. The fireworks are the closest thing they had to explosives and they were normally used for celebrations in this era. To see such things being used in such a destructive manner was terrifying.

Masataka knew that the Chinese were quite innovative. They would figure out how to weaponized fireworks. It was only a matter of time.

"It is likely that our enemies, the Armored War Devils have created Lockseeds with explosive capabilities," Masataka affirmed.

"So, they are behind this," Sonken reasoned as her eyes narrowed. "The Armored War Devils." Of course, the Armored War Devils would be behind all this. The group was dubbed as a terrorist faction and for good reason. It was an apt description as the group's goal was to spread terror across the land. They were allied with the RinJyuKen Akugata who benefited from their terrorist activities. From all the panic and chaos the Armored War Devils spread, the RinJyuKen could harvest Rinki to increase their power.

Masataka continued his report.

"This latest attack is a new tactic they've employed. I would never have thought they would ever use suicide bombers."

"What do you mean 'suicide bombers'?" Sonken asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"In my world, there are people who use explosive devices to spread fear and terror. The most extreme send soldiers strapped with explosives to target populated areas. I believe that this is another fear tactic being used by our enemies and I'm afraid it is only the first of many," Masataka explained.

"What do you propose we do then?" Sonken asked.

"For the safety of the people of this kingdom, I suggest you cancel the Tiger Festival and set a curfew," Masataka advised.

Sonken and Shuyu gasped.

"You can't cancel the festival!" Shuyu protested loudly. Cancelling the Tiger Festival was unthinkable!

"We must! We need to prioritize the people's safety!" Masataka argued back.

"We have guards and you for that! We can't allow these terrorists to scare us!"

"We don't know when or where our enemies will strike next!"

"Then find out where they are and take care of them! We simply cannot cancel the Tiger Festival! Doing so would be showing weakness!"

"Shuyu-dono, be reasonable! This was done to send a message!"

"Sonsaku-sama would not back down from threats!"

"ENOUGH!" Sonken yelled, shutting her two advisors up. They ceased their quarrel and turned to Sonken. While they were her advisors and were tasked with helping her to make informed decisions with good pointers, she had the final say on all matters within her kingdom. As Queen of Son Go, her word was _law_.

Also, she really did not want to hear them yell at each other anymore and wanted them to shut up. They were giving her a major headache.

"I'm sorry, Sonken-sama," Masataka apologized for his behavior.

"I apologize as well," Shuyu added.

After quietly listening to her advisors' argument and considering their points, Sonken made her decision.

"The Tiger Festival will still continue as scheduled."

Shuyu smiled triumphantly as Masataka frowned. He did not think it was wise, but this was Sonken's decision and her word was law in Son Go. All he could do now was to support her.

"I won't issue a curfew either," Sonken continued. She could tell her subjects would not appreciate that either. "But I will assign more guards for the remainder of the festival." She commanded, "Masataka-kun, please investigate what happened and make sure you keep things discreet to avoid a panic. Report your findings straight to me."

Well, at least she was taking this matter seriously.

"Your wish is my command, Sonken-sama," Masataka answered with a bow.

"Now, I need to prepare a speech for my subjects to ease their worries," Sonken said as she stood up and headed for the exit. "I'll be in my chamber. Please, do not disturb me."

* * *

Sonken was in her personal bedchamber as she sat at her desk with a sheet of paper laid out in front of her. An inkstone was placed beside her with a brush.

Sonken needed to prepare a speech to give to the people. No doubt news of the incident had already spread. Her subjects were emotionally volatile now and they wanted answers.

Sonken may not have all the answers now, but she would tell her people not to panic. Hopefully, her words would ease their worries.

Sonken let out a sigh. When Sonsaku ruled, she never let anything get to her. In fact, Sonsaku dealt with everything calmly and gracefully until action needed to be taken. Then, Sonsaku would deliver punishment justly without hesitation.

Sonken had seen all sides of her eldest sister. Sonsaku was a ruler, a big sister, and someone that Sonken admired. She could be gentle and loving, mischievous and teasing, comforting and wise, and also ruthless and tenacious.

After the death of Sonken Bundai, Sonsaku was next in line for the throne. Sonsaku was the most like their mother and she proved it on the battlefield. She led their army on one campaign after another, capturing territories to expand their borders, influence, and power. Sonsaku was willing to spill blood if it meant giving Son Go a prosperous future.

Sonsaku's plan was to leave the kingdom to Sonken so she could live in peace. However, Sonsaku's death led to Sonken taking the throne prematurely. While Sonken was prepared to take the throne someday, she never thought that it would be after her sister's sudden death. She expected it to happen, but not so soon.

It was a difficult transition for Sonken when she took the throne. Sonsaku had just been assassinated and Masataka was framed for the crime he didn't commit. Tempers were high. The kingdom was in a state of crisis and uncertainty. They needed a leader and Sonken had to step up. So, she took the throne and took command. She did her best while things were unstable and they managed to survive. Masataka's name was cleared and everything was back to normal as it was.

Unfortunately, while things were back to normal, they were not the same and were not any easier. Their enemies were growing stronger and bolder while Shuyu was critical of every decision Sonken made. It was like Shuyu expected Sonken to be just like Sonsaku. Their relationship was strained but Shuyu remained onboard out of her loyalty to the kingdom and out of respect for Sonsaku and the royal family.

Sonken was grateful that she was not going through all this alone. She had her fiancé, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield Zangetsu. She also had her family, friends, and advisors by her side. With them supporting her, she knew she could rule Son Go. Her big sister had left the kingdom to her and she would honor her memory and not squander all the effort that Sonsaku had put into making their kingdom the most powerful force it was today.

However, sometimes Sonken wished Sonsaku was still around. At least her big sister could advise her. Sonken may not have always agreed with Sonsaku's methods, but she still respected her big sister's experience and right now Sonken could use her wisdom.

* * *

"Did you really ask Sonken-sama to cancel the Tiger Festival?" Ryomo asked Masataka as he had tea with her and Rikuson. Shuyu was noticeably absent, which did not surprise Masataka. After their argument, she likely went someplace else to avoid him so she could cool down.

"I thought it was a good idea," Masataka defended.

"Probably not the best idea considering how important this festival is," Rikuson opined. Considering the circumstances, she understood why Masataka thought it might be a good idea, but the Tiger Festival was practically sacred to the people of Son Go.

Shuyu was furious when he suggested they cancel the Tiger Festival, but he should've expected it. The festival was dedicated to Sonken Bundai. Shuyu highly respected the woman and had served her during her time as Son Go's ruler before she died.

"So, what did Sonken-sama ask you to do, Zangetsu-dono?" Ryomo asked.

"To catch the culprits behind the incident before it happens again," Masataka answered.

"How will you do that?" Rikuson questioned.

"I just need to get in touch with my contacts to find some leads," Masataka answered and he knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

Shuyu had gone out to cool her head. She could not believe that Masataka could be so disrespectful! Who did he think he was for trying to cancel the Tiger Festival? How dare he even suggest such a thing? Did he not realize its importance to the kingdom?

Sonken had made a decision. It was a good thing she did not agree with the foolish idea of canceling the Tiger Festival. The people would riot if that happened. They may not wholly agree with the idea of a curfew, but at least the Tiger Festival would not be canceled.

Shuyu once again found herself in the same club she had gone to the night before. She was sitting at the same bar too, nursing a drink. She also found herself with a very familiar company.

"Did not expect to see you here again since you ditched me this morning," Minamoto said as he found Shuyu sitting at the bar again. She flushed when she saw him. Her memory of what they did last night was fuzzy, but it was coming back to her.

* * *

 _Shuyu and Minamoto were having drinks at the bar together, making conversation._

" _So, I'm new in town," Minamoto told Shuyu._

" _Did you come for the festival?" Shuyu asked._

" _Yeah, I love a good festival. When I heard about the one here, I figured I drop to check it out and have some fun."_

" _I see."_

" _So, since you're a local, Shuyu-san, is the Tiger Festival as fun as advertised?"_

" _It most definitely is," Shuyu answered with a nostalgic smile. She remembered the many Tiger Festivals she spent with Sonsaku. Then her smile turned into a frown since Sonsaku was no longer around._

 _Minamoto noticed this._

" _What got you down?" he asked._

" _It's just...I lost someone a while back," Shuyu confessed. She did not know why she was opening up to a stranger. Maybe the wine was loosening her lips._

" _Were you close?"_

" _Very close. We were very much close. She was right beside me and in the blink of an eye she was gone."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Has it been hard adjusting without her?"_

" _Sometimes I forget that she's no longer around. Sometimes I wish it was just a dream and when I wake up she would be right there beside me."_

 _Shuyu emptied her cup again and Minamoto refilled it. She needed this. Wine helped to numb the pain._

" _You'd do anything to get her back, huh?" Minamoto questioned._

" _There is nothing that I would want more than anything to have her back," Shuyu confessed. She really missed Sonsaku._

 _Shuyu had loosened up a bit after a few more drinks and was sharing a laugh with her new friend Minamoto._

" _So, I hid my brother's work and he starts freaking out trying to look for it," Minamoto told Shuyu._

" _That's just terrible of you! Did he even realize what you did?" Shuyu asked._

" _Nope, he didn't even suspect a thing. Then, when he wasn't looking, I put it right back in his bag. He practically cried!"_

 _Shuyu laughed and hiccupped a bit. She was a bit tipsy, evident by her flushed cheeks. Minamoto was starting to get a bit drunk as well._

" _What...what time is it...?" Shuyu slurred._

" _Pretty late," Minamoto answered._

" _I should be getting back," Shuyu said as she got off her stool and nearly tripped._

" _You can't. You're drunk!"_

" _So are you~!"_

" _You need to lie down."_

 _Shuyu hiccupped._

" _Ye~yes!"_

 _Minamoto supported her. Shuyu readjusted her glasses and looked at him._

" _Minamoto-san, you know, you're kinda cute."_

" _Thank you, Shuyu-san. My mother used to say I was a cute kid."_

" _Yes...very cute..." Shuyu leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Minamoto was surprised but he did not pull back. She let her lips linger before she pulled away. "And you have tasty lips." Shuyu hiccupped again._

 _She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. This time he reciprocated. They kissed passionately. Instead of going for the exit, they headed toward the stairs that led up to the rooms on the second floor of the club._

* * *

Shuyu blushed as she recalled what she had done in bed with Minamoto. Shuyu had never lain with a man before. Before this, Sonsaku was her first and only lover. It's not that she didn't like men, but she was in love with Sonsaku and only her. Though, when Sonsaku asked if she wanted to bear Masataka's child so they could raise the child together, she had momentarily considered it. Masataka was attractive and trustworthy, but she rejected the idea. Masataka had declined the idea as well since it would not be proper.

Then Sonsaku had asked Shuyu if they could have the Blue King of Shoku help them bear a child. Again, Shuyu refused, loudly, out of embarrassment. Sonsaku was an incorrigible tease so Shuyu could not tell if she was being serious or not.

After Sonsaku's death, Shuyu had abstained from sex, refusing to soil herself with another lover. She spent many nights alone but managed to keep herself from succumbing to temptation by focusing on her work.

However, after several months, the urges became too much. She needed relief and she thought she could get it by coming to the red light district. She would have some wine and spend money on a girl to keep her company for the night. Then, she would leave without any regrets. It was just supposed to be a one-time thing.

Shuyu's evening did not go as planned. She met Minamoto-who she admitted was pretty cute-and ended up sleeping with him. She could not believe that she got drunk and ended up having a one-night stand with a stranger.

It was a one-night stand, something she had never done before. Sure, she and Sonsaku had slept together while drunk once or twice, but they had been lovers. This time Shuyu had slept with a random guy she just met in a brothel.

Shuyu had slept with Minamoto out of impulse. It should not have happened, but it did. It did not matter if she was drunk at the time. What mattered was that it did happen. It was why she fled as soon as she woke up. She wanted to put the entire thing behind her.

And yet, here she was, right back at the place where her indiscretion took place.

"Minamoto-san, what happened before-what we did-was a mistake. We were both drunk and not in control of ourselves," Shuyu told him. She already felt bad enough for coming here again and she did not want to be reminded of her transgression. She hated the fact that she could not help herself from coming back.

"Don't worry about it," Minamoto casually dismissed. "It's not my style to embarrass a lady. What happened stays between us."

"So, you won't tell _anyone_?" Shuyu questioned hopefully. She really did not have a way to force him to keep what they did a secret. She would just have to trust him.

"Like I said, what happened stays between us. So, once more, what's a lady like you doing in a place like this again?" Minamoto asked. "It can't be for the drinks, right? Maybe you came for the company."

Shuyu did not really come for the drinks. Honestly, she had better wine back at the palace. No, she came here to be alone with her thoughts and to get away from everyone and her problems, at least for a little while. Besides, what was the harm in sharing her problems with Minamoto? As long as it was not sensitive information, it shouldn't be an issue.

"Just some problems at work," Shuyu told Minamoto.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" Minamoto asked.

"I have this colleague and he's so frustrating," Shuyu grumbled. "He insists that he's right even though he's not as experienced as I am."

"My brother's like that too. He's always telling me what to do, saying it's for my own good. He doesn't give me any space or trust me at all," Minamoto complained.

"Exactly. That sounds so much like him. Do you know what makes him even more unbearable? He's engaged with the woman I'm working for," Shuyu continued.

"Wow, so he's sleeping with your boss?" Minamoto asked.

"Yes, yes he is," Shuyu nodded. "Whenever I walk past her room, I can hear them and I hate them for it." Whenever Shuyu saw Sonken and Masataka being romantic together, it served to remind her of what she had lost. It made her feel bitter on the inside.

"Does it make you want to strangle them?" Minamoto asked.

"Sometimes I have the urge to poison them but I try to put it out of my mind," Shuyu answered.

"Yeah, there are times when I wanted to kill my brother for nagging at me all the time. I just want him to shut up."

"I'd live so much easier if I didn't have to watch or listen to them being all lovey-dovey with each other. It just makes me so _sick_."

"It's rough dealing with that all the time," Minamoto responded sympathetically.

"Thankfully, we have ways to cope." Shuyu sipped her wine. "Good drinks and good company!"

"That's right!" Minamoto raised his cup as he agreed cheerfully. "Kampai!"

* * *

Masataka and Shuutai entered the red light district that night. Brothels were legal in this era and were set up as a form of service. There were even gambling dens and taverns here. However, Masataka wasn't here to fuck some whore, get drunk or to go gambling. He was here to meet his informant and knew exactly where to find him.

As soon as Masataka and Shuutai entered the club, he was instantly swarmed by girls in short-skirted qipao. Shuutai glared at them all. These girls made money by providing services for the guests. They could sing, dance, give massages but more importantly they knew how to entertain between the sheets.

Long ago, Masataka had employed such services for relief but he was not here for that. He was here to meet ' **The Broker** '. The Broker was a legendary informant. There was nothing going on that he did not know about. If it happened in Son Go, he'd know. Nothing went on in the kingdom without his knowledge and he was the one who had dirt on every noble and official in the country. He even knew about things that happened outside of Son Go's borders. There was literally no information that was out of his reach. If there was something he did not know, he would find out, one way or another. He was also willing to provide information and share secrets for a sizable fee.

Masataka spotted The Broker in the club's VIP area surrounded by lovely courtesans on a couch. He had a well-trimmed beard and neatly combed hair as well. He was as always big-bellied and dressed like a noble, but Masataka knew that he wasn't all fat. He was also filled out with muscle. Masataka had once seen The Broker nearly crush a man's skull with his bare hands. He only stopped because he did not want to make a mess. Though, nobody ever saw the poor guy again. Masataka could only suspect that The Broker had made the man disappear.

The Broker's real name was Kuma. He was a very powerful man in Son Go's red light district. He actually owned all the brothels, gambling dens, taverns, and inns in the district. Anyone who wanted to start a business in the red light district needed to go to him for permission. Otherwise, well...their lives would become very difficult.

Masataka and Shuutai approached Kuma but they were blocked by his bodyguards. Kuma looked up and grinned, rubbing his beard as he greeted his guest.

"Ah, it's the White Devil again! Boys, stand aside! He's a friend!" The bodyguards parted and let Masataka and Shuutai pass. "Take a seat!"

Masataka first met Kuma a couple of months after he joined up with Sonsaku and he decided to look around the city. He entered a bar and overheard some interesting chatter. That was how he found Kuma. Since knowledge was power, Masataka knew that he would need to get on The Broker's good side to gain an advantage. Since their first meeting, in which Masataka made a very good first impression, he was always welcome to see Kuma.

Masataka took on another couch with Shuutai standing silently at his side. Her eyes were focused as she scanned the place for possible threats. Her hand never left her sword.

"Good evening, Kuma-san. I see you're enjoying yourself as usual," Masataka greeted.

"And good evening to you too, Zangetsu. Here, have some wine." A girl poured Masataka a cup of wine and he accepted it before taking a courtesy sip. He remembered not to drink too much so he didn't immediately empty his cup. "So, are you here for business or pleasure? If it's the latter, then I can set you up with a room and a few girls to entertain you. You should know how well they can please a man."

"I'm engaged," Masataka declined. He was betrothed to Sonken and he had no plans of sleeping with a prostitute behind her back.

"That's not a problem. Some of my best clients here are married or engaged to be married themselves," Kuma grinned. He casually reached over and pulled one girl into a wet kiss. Since this club belonged to him, he had free reign to do whatever he wanted or have any girl he desired. He literally owned the girls that worked here. Masataka could tell that the girl was not really enjoying it but she pretended to reciprocate. Kuma was not their most favorite guy to sleep with but he made sure they were taken care of. If there was one thing to say positively about him, it was how he would not allow any of his guests to mistreat his girls.

One guy learned that the hard way. He had not been seen since.

Shuutai did her best as to not let her disgust show. She was here to guard Masataka. Acting out against The Broker could get Masataka kicked out and barred from seeing his informant. According to Masataka, they needed The Broker's help. That did not mean she had to like him.

As Kuma casually rolled a Lockseed along his fingers, Masataka took a sip of his drink. When the Lockseeds were first introduced so were the Inves Games. Kuma was among the first to embrace the Inves Games, seeing the profitable potential of the devices. He began organizing underground Inves Games at one of his venues. People came to watch the fights and bet on them, but you needed money to get in. It was always fun and entertaining. As an added bonus, nobody got hurt...as long as they paid their debts to the house.

When Masataka introduced himself as the man responsible for bringing the Lockseeds to Son Go, Kuma decided they should become friends. He and Kuma had a very amicable and agreeable business arrangement. While Kuma was technically a criminal, he was allowed to continue his operations because of his information network. Masataka would turn a blind eye to Kuma's underground Inves Games and Kuma would give him the information he needed. It also helped that Masataka paid well for the information Kuma provided.

That didn't mean Masataka completely trusted the man. In his world, Kuma would be considered a Yakuza leader. He was in control of the thugs in the red light district, a king of his own little kingdom. Masataka only needed The Broker for his information network. In order to have access to it, Masataka would maintain a good professional relationship with The Broker.

"This isn't a social call, Kuma-san. You know what I'm here for," said Masataka firmly.

"Why can't we just enjoy ourselves and have a few drinks together?" Kuma asked with an audible sigh.

"You and I both know our relationship is strictly business, Kuma-san."

"You're no fun sometimes, Zangetsu, but I guess that's what I like about you. You cut right to the chase. So, I heard about what happened during the opening ceremony at the palace. It's a real tragedy. I was going to watch but I overslept. How many people got hurt?"

"Too many," Masataka answered grimly, remembering the bodies.

"That's a shame," Kuma said as he shook his head sympathetically.

"I just want to know if you've heard anything interesting or beyond the norm," Masataka requested.

"Information comes with a price, Zangetsu and the price is not cheap," Kuma reminded Masataka.

Masataka reached into his sleeve to pull out a money pouch which he placed on the table. He slid it over to The Broker.

"I hope that's enough." The Broker took the pouch and opened it up to check its contents. He smiled in approval.

"Alright, let's talk. What do you want to know?" Kuma offered.

"First, have you heard anything about men in white robes?" Masataka asked. He knew that the cultists served the Armored White Devils and the suicide bomber was likely one of their members.

"Ah, yes. The White Cloth Society. I've heard of them," Kuma confirmed.

"And what can you tell me about them?" Masataka pressed.

"First, they go by the name ' **Genesis** ' now. They've been going around all over China, arranging secret meetings to spread their influence. They want to denounce the Armored War Gods, calling you all false gods, omens of disaster and instigators of war while preaching about their 'true gods' and 'saviors'. I even heard that a group of them are here in this city," Kuma explained.

The change of their name was new, but Masataka already knew about the cult's background. They were against the Armored War Gods and were led by Ukitsu and his Armored War Devils. That was how the cult got their hands on the Lockseeds. What Masataka wanted to know was how they could modify Lockseeds to make them explode.

"Do you know anything about some new Lockseeds, like the kind that explode?" Masataka asked.

"Is that what happened this morning?" Kuma responded, asking in return with eyes wide. He had known what had happened but not the cause. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Explosive Lockseeds...that is strange."

"I suspect Genesis made them. Do you know if their members are in Son Go?" Masataka asked.

"Sorry, but that information I do not possess yet," Kuma answered before he offered, "But I can have a few of my men be on the lookout for them."

"And you will tell me what you find out?"

"Of course, but next time how about we have some fun too? Like watch and bet on some Inves Games. How's that?"

Masataka smiled.

"I'll think about it, Kuma-san. Thank you for your time."

Masataka stood up to leave, but it seemed that Kuma still had some information left to share.

"Wait, before you go, there are a couple of things I thought you'd like to know. First, it's about Shoku." When Masataka heard this information was about Shoku, he allowed Kuma to continue. "You might want to check up on them. I heard that they're not doing too well lately." That was vague, but if Kuma said it was worth checking out, then perhaps it was. Masataka decided he would check up on Shoku once the situation here in Son Go was resolved. "Also, I did see something interesting. I saw Shuyu Koukin here for two nights in a row. She was having drinks at the bar and she was not alone. She also spent the night here with the same guy."

"You must be mistaken. Shuyu-dono would never come here," Masataka defended Shuyu. He could not believe that Shuyu would ever come to the red light district for any reason. She was above such places. However, if what Kuma just said was true, then that would explain Shuyu's absence from this morning. Still, he would need to confirm this with Shuyu, especially about her sleeping with a stranger. But that could wait until later.

"I saw her with my own eyes. It was definitely her," Kuma insisted.

* * *

Masataka and Shuutai left Kuma's club together once Masataka finished questioning Kuma.

"Did you get everything you needed, Zangetsu-sama?" Shuutai asked.

"We got all we could. It's not much, but it will have to do for now," Masataka answered. It was always a gamble when going to The Broker for information and he had paid a hefty sum too. At least Kuma would have his men look around for the white-clad Genesis cultists.

But what he said about Shuyu, could it be true?

"Zangetsu-sama, when Kuma-san mentioned about Shuyu-sama coming to his club for drinks and spending the night with a stranger, was he telling the truth? It does not sound like her at all."

"For as long as I've known Kuma-san he has never once lied to me. We may need to speak with Shuyu-dono to verify things, though."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now, we-" Masataka started before he was cut off at the sight of Sonken approaching him. "Ren-Renfa-sama?" Sonken was dressed in civilian clothing and she was not alone. She was accompanied by Kannei, her bodyguard.

"So, this is what you've been doing," Sonken said as she had witnessed Masataka and Shuutai leave the brothel together.

"Sonken-sama, this is not what it looks like! Zangetsu-sama was-!" Shuutai, fearing that Sonken suspected inappropriate conduct, tried to defend Masataka when he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's alright, Minmei," said Masataka calmly. "Renfa-sama, how about we go grab some tea so we can talk?"

The four of them found a teahouse and were seated at a table together, each with a steaming cup of tea in front of them. Masataka was just telling Sonken what he was doing in the brothel.

"So your informant runs a brothel," Sonken concluded once he finished. Actually, The Broker ran the entire red light district, but Masataka was not about to correct Sonken's assumption.

"I know you don't approve of it, but The Broker has a way of getting valuable information. I believe he had some information that could give me a lead on this investigation," Masataka explained.

"And why didn't you inform me about this?" Sonken asked.

"Because I knew you would be upset when you learned I regularly visited a brothel. But you have nothing to worry about. The Broker offers me girls regularly but I never take him up on his offer," Masataka answered reassuringly.

"Did Onee-sama know about this?" Sonken asked. Before Masataka could answer, something caught his eye.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Masataka stood up and went up to the other table. Sitting at the table was a teenage boy who had just sat down and ordered some tea. Sitting alone, he admired the Lockseed in his hand. While he was admiring it, Masataka took the empty seat across from him.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?" Masataka asked. The boy blinked, not sure what to say. Masataka took it as a concession. "Thank you. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that Lockseed you got there. I've never seen it before."

"Well, it's brand new," the boy told Masataka.

"Really?" Masataka gave Ping a friendly smile. "What's your name? I'm Miyamoto."

"I'm Ping, Miyamoto-san," Ping introduced himself.

"Well, Ping-san, I'm interested in adding rare Lockseeds to my collection. Can you tell me how you got _that_ Lockseed?" Masataka continued, speaking friendly and casually.

"Oh, I bought it. It's really rare and expensive too so I saved up to get it."

"So, you _bought_ it," Masataka repeated. He crossed his arms and put his serious face on. "That's funny, because, according to my sources, that Lockseed is not up for sale."

"What are you talking about, Miyamoto-san?" Ping asked his acquaintance. He was beginning to sweat and Masataka noticed this.

"Because I _run_ the Lockseed Distribution Department and the Lockseed you are holding there is not one of mine. It is also similar to the one that caused the explosion at the opening ceremony this morning."

Ping's eyes widened in panic. Quickly, he got up to run out of the teahouse but found his path blocked by Kannei and Shuutai. Swiftly, Shuutai snatched the Lockseed from Ping.

Ping backed away in fright and turned to see Masataka who had his hands tented in front of him and looking at him with a critical gaze that was cold as ice.

Shuutai went over to Masataka to hand him the Lockseed.

"Let's try this _again_ , Ping-san. Tell me how you got this Lockseed and please be truthful this time," Masataka ordered. With no way out, Ping dejectedly sat back down. The waitress came back with Ping's tea. She was unable to read the mood and went to serve other customers.

Sonken watched, surprised and impressed. She continued to watch as Masataka questioned Ping. Ping remained tight lip. If Masataka was going to get answers from Ping, he would need to make the boy understand how serious this was.

"Ping-san, when it comes to Lockseed ownership, there is a lot of paperwork involved. First, you can't just buy a Lockseed. You're going to need a license so you'll have to fill out a request for one which requires you to list out personal information. Then, the requests come to me for approval. Based on the information on the request, I can decide to approve or reject it. If you are approved, you can pick up your license which will have stipulations on the kind of Lockseed you are allowed to purchase and own. If you were simply charged with possessing a Lockseed without a license, you will only need to pay a fine. This is not the case, unfortunately. You're in possession of a Lockseed that is identical to the one that was used to kill a lot of people this morning. Do you know how bad this looks? You could be suspected of treason."

Ping's eyes widened like saucers as his skin went pale and broke out in cold sweat.

"TREASON!?"

The crime of treason was punishable by death. That was the law in Son Go.

"You're young. You have your whole life ahead of you, Ping-san. For your own sake and for the sake of your future, tell me where you got this Lockseed," Masataka requested calmly.

Ping had no choice but to confess. It was better than being executed.

"I saw these men carrying crates that were filled with these Lockseeds. They loaded them inside of a wagon. This one fell out of the wagon and I picked it up," Ping admitted.

"And where did you see this happen?" Masataka asked.

"An abandoned mansion nearby. I can show you where it is."

Masataka smiled. Finally, he got the lead he was looking for.

"Sonken-sama, what do you think we should do with Ping-san?" Masataka asked.

Sonken stood beside Masataka and Ping gulped. He did not expect to see Son Go's queen here. She looked so different since she was dressed like a commoner. He barely recognized her.

"Let him go. I think he's been punished enough," said Sonken.

Ping jumped to his feet and got down on his hands and knees as he bowed before Sonken.

"Thank you, Sonken-sama, for your mercy! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sonken appeared uncomfortable with everyone staring.

"It's alright, Ping-san. Just try not to get into trouble again. But first, before you go, please show us this mansion."

Ping did not deny Sonken's request and he led them to the mansion.

The mansion definitely looked old and abandoned. From outside, it looked like the kind of house Masataka had seen in horror movies. It was creepy and Shuutai trembled at the sight of it. The paint on the property's perimeter wall was faded and scraped. The front yard was unkempt with long blades of grass sticking out of the thin layer of snow.

"Is this really the place?" Kannei asked Ping skeptically. It was possible that Ping might be lying, telling them what they wanted to hear so they would not keep him for interrogation. However, the boy did not seem all that foolish. Lying to a monarch was a crime which carried a severe penalty.

"Yes, it is! This is where I saw those men! This is where I found the Lockseed!" Ping insisted out of fear. Kannei's glare was terrifying.

"Alright, you're free to go. But if we find out you're lying, we will find you," Kannei warned.

Ping gulped. He bowed to them all before he ran off.

"Was it necessary to threaten him like that?" Sonken asked Kannei.

"He foolishly picked up a dangerous Lockseed that could have killed him. Best to scare him straight before he can do anything foolish again," Kannei justified.

Technically any Lockseed could be dangerous if they were misused.

"We better check the perimeter before we go in," Masataka suggested.

"I'll check it out, Zangetsu-sama," offered Shuutai and she stealthily looked around the property. As she scouted around to scan the property, she noted how quiet it was, far too quiet for her comfort. She did not see any guards but she could not help but feel as if she was being watched. She shook it off, thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her. The place's creepy atmosphere was just getting to her. She returned to the others to report what she found, or in this case did not find. "There are no guards."

"That is strange," Sonken remarked. "If this place is so important, shouldn't there be guards?"

"Guards at a place like this would arouse suspicion. Besides, the best security is often the inconspicuous kind," Masataka replied.

"Booby traps?" Kannei asked.

"Most likely. Be on your guard and be on the lookout for anything," Masataka advised as he walked up to the front door. It was not locked and he pushed it open. There was an audible creek because of rusted hinges. "Renfa-sama, you should stay out here with Kannei. I'll go in with Shuutai."

"No, I'm coming in with you," Sonken objected.

"It might be dangerous," Masataka advised.

"Okaa-sama and Onee-sama would never run from danger, so neither will I," Sonken retorted stubbornly. As they could not waste time arguing, Masataka offered a compromise. Sonken would come inside, but she would be careful and follow _his_ instruction. Masataka swore to Sonsaku that he would protect Sonken, even if it meant disobeying her orders.

Masataka, Shuutai, Sonken, and Kannei entered the mansion. It was pitch black inside. Shuutai was already starting to shiver, and not because of the chill. Fortunately, Masataka had his LockPhone and turned on its flashlight app. The light allowed them to see better in the dark.

Shuutai was clinging to Masataka's arm before she let go out of embarrassment. She was supposed to be his bodyguard. She could not be a scaredy cat.

There were dust and cobwebs everywhere, meaning this place had not been inhabited for a very long time. It was believed to be haunted and the spooky atmosphere supported that but Masataka did not believe in ghosts.

The four of them went further into the building and ventured into the main hall. What they found made them freeze.

"Good Heavens..."

There were plants growing everywhere, vines creeping up the walls, hugging the pillars and wrapped around the staircase. These plants were also not native to this place as Masataka and Sonken recognized the fruit growing from the vines.

These were Helheim plants with the Fruits of Helheim growing from them.

"What is this...?" Sonken's eyes were wide as she saw the plants covering every inch of the main hall.

"Someone's been growing Helheim Fruits here to manufacture Lockseeds," Masataka deduced as he took some pictures with his LockPhone as evidence.

Sonken was shocked by this. Why would anyone need to grow their own miniature Helheim Forest? They could always get the fruit straight from the source.

Masataka could see how convenient it was and how comparably safer it was to just grow them like this. The ones growing the plants would not need to worry about wild Inves trying to kill them. That just left the fruits' hypnotic allure, but they probably already thought of a way to counter it as well.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Sonken asked.

"We purge it," Masataka answered as he strapped on his SengokuDriver, getting ready to destroy the Helheim plants. It was a short-term solution since Helheim Fruits were abundant in their native forest, but this could hamper their enemies.

Suddenly, lanterns hanging from the ceiling lit up. Shuutai shrieked in fright, believing it might be the work of ghosts.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Sonken, Shuutai, Kannei, and Masataka watched as a figure descended the stairs only to stop midway down. It was a man dressed in a red kung fu shirt with a black vest, matching pants, and brown boots. He also wore a hood with a red scarf mask that covered the lower half of his face. What surprised them was the SengokuDriver he wore around his waist. In place of the Rider Indicator was a Genesis Core.

"You have something of mine," the mystery man said as his eyes glowed. The Lockseed in Masataka's pocket floated out and flew into the mystery man's hand.

Shuutai and Kannei immediately drew their weapons as they put themselves in front of Sonken and Masataka to defend them from this stranger.

"Identify yourself!" Kannei demanded.

"Call me **Saver** ," the mysterious man-now identified as 'Saver'-answered. " **The Ultimate Salvation**. You're all trespassing on my property, so I must ask that you leave."

"If we're leaving, then you're coming with us to answer a few questions," Masataka demanded.

"And what makes you think I'll go _anywhere_ with you?" Saver questioned as he cocked an eyebrow, challenging them. Masataka took out his Melon Lockseed. It was clear that Saver wanted to do this the hard way.

"Sonken-sama, your orders?" Masataka asked as he readied himself for battle.

Sonken glared at Saver. She had seen the Helheim plants and knew what the Genesis cult planned to do with them. If this Rider could create explosive Lockseeds, then he needed to be dealt with.

"Capture him," Sonken commanded.

Saver was not intimidated and started to chuckle.

"You really think it's going to be _that_ easy?" Saver questioned.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched here, especially with me around," Masataka answered. He had a good reason to be confident. He had faced much worse than Saver and survived. He was also in possession of the Baihu Lockseed, which allowed him access to a much higher level of power. Saver stood no chance against him.

"Oh, so you seem pretty confident," Saver retorted as he observed Masataka's arrogance. It seemed that being a Sovereign had gotten to his head. Disgusted, Saver decided it was up to him to serve the White Devil a generous helping of humble pie.

Saver tossed aside the Lockseed he took from Masataka and took out an identical one. The only difference was that it had a code: **L.S.-MESSIAH**. Saver also took out a Blood Orange Lockseed, holding both Lockseeds side-by-side in front of him. "Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is."

Saver unlocked both Lockseeds simultaneously.

 **[ZAKURO!] [BLOOD ORANGE!]**

He loaded the Lockseeds into his SengokuDriver. The Zakuro Lockseed went into the primary Drive Bay while the Blood Orange Lockseed was put in the Genesis Core. Saver locked them in.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin."

Saver pushed the Cutting Blade to slice them open, exposing their cores.

 **[HA! BLOOD ZAKURO ARMS! KURUIZAKI SACRIFICE! HA! BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!]**

The group watched in surprise as Saver's armor materialized. First, his Ride Wear bodysuit formed before pieces of armor appeared and fused to his body.

His Ride Wear bodysuit was black with silver armor on his limbs. His body armor was blood red and silver with the chestpiece and right pauldron resembling the armor summoned using an apple Lockseed. The left pauldron was different, hanging from his shoulder, and not spiked upwards like the right pauldron, giving the assailant an asymmetrical appearance. His helmet resembled a knight's helm that had a crown on top and the mouthplate had bloodied bandages wrapped around it. In the blood-red Rider's right hand was the Blood Daidaimaru, the signature weapon of Bujin Gaim.

This was the **Armored War Devil of the Ultimate Salvation Saver**.

"Since you brought along your party it's only fair that I brought out mine." Saver snapped his fingers and a group of Rinshi appeared at the foot of the stairs. They were half a dozen of them and the hopping zombies were armed with spears.

Masataka's eyes narrowed as Saver just called in backup. Shuutai and Kannei could deal with the Rinshi, and Masataka could fight Saver, but that would leave Sonken unguarded. Masataka decided he would have to handle them all on his own while Shuutai and Kannei got Sonken to safety.

"Minmei! Kannei! Get Sonken-sama out of here and leave this to me!" Masataka commanded.

"Oh, leaving so soon? You just got here," Saver commented as he watched Shuutai and Kannei lead Sonken toward the exit.

The double doors of the main hall slammed shut. Kannei and Shuutai attempted to pull the doors open but they would not budge.

Saver had just sealed their only way out.

"Now, shall we get started?" Saver asked.

Masataka glared at Saver. With no way out, they were stuck in this building with Saver until they dealt with him. Masataka looked at Sonken and made a quick decision.

"Renfa-sama, here!" Masataka said as he tossed Sonken his GenesisDriver. Her eyebrows rose as she realized what he wanted her to do. She accepted the device and put it on. He then threw her his Melon Energy Lockseed.

Saver waited patiently for his opponents to get ready. He would give them a chance to fight back before he crushed them.

This was going to be fun.

"Henshin!"

Masataka unlocked his Melon Lockseed.

 **[MELON!]**

"Henshin!" Sonken echoed as she unlocked the Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY!]**_

As the Armor Parts descended, Saver could barely contain himself as he trembled in anticipation.

Both Masataka and Sonken locked in their Lockseeds and activated them.

 **[SOIYA!]**

Masataka pushed down the Cutting Blade, slicing open the Melon Lockseed. The Melon Armor Part landed on his head. His signature white Ride Wear bodysuit appeared before the armor disassembled from its melon form to fold over his body. His helmet was revealed as the Melon Defender appeared on his left arm.

 **[MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!]**

Sonken pushed in the Seaboll Compressor, splitting open the Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[SODA!]**_

The Melon Energy Armor Part landed on her head. The Genetic Ride Wear bodysuit formed over her body before the Melon Energy Armor Part disassembled. Finally, the armor folded on her body as her helmet was revealed.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

Sonken's suit when she transformed into Zangetsu-Shin sported a white black-trimmed micro mini skirt. With a splash of juice, the Sonic Arrow appeared in her right hand.

Let us dub Sonken's version of Zangetsu-Shin as Zangetsu-Jou (Queen).

Saver applauded their transformation.

"Nice! Alright! Now we can begin! Rinshi troops!" Saver shouted before he jumped off the stairs to lunge at the Go Faction. "LET'S PARTY!"

The Rinshi obeyed and went to attack the intruders who quickly defended themselves. Shuutai and Kannei engaged the Rinshi while Zangetsu blocked Saver's Blood Daidaimaru with his Melon Defender. The sword bounced off the shield as Saver was knocked back. He managed to land on his feet before he shouldered his sword while crouching down.

"Show me what you got, White Devil!" Saver challenged.

Zangetsu charged at Saver and swung, but his Musou Saber passed through as his opponent seemingly turned into mist. Zangetsu stumbled in shock, not expecting this. Saver then reappeared behind Zangetsu to slash him in the back. Zangetsu turned around and swung at Saver, but he once again disappeared only to reappear to attack Zangetsu from his blind spot.

Was that super speed? No, it looked like teleportation!

"You can't touch me!" Saver taunted before he went on the attack again. He slashed at Zangetsu, but the Ultimate Shield blocked the attack with his Melon Defender before he thrust his Musou Saber at Saver. When Zangetsu swung his Melon Defender at Saver, he teleported again, this time attacking Zangetsu from above as he aimed for his head. But before his sword hit its mark, Saver was hit by a volley of energy arrows and knocked to the ground, his armor smoking from the projectiles.

"Oh, right. I forgot about _her_ ," Saver glared at Zangetsu-Jou who had her Sonic Arrow aimed at him. She fired another shot but he teleported away again. As he reappeared behind Zangetsu-Jou, Zangetsu dashed toward Saver, going around Zangetsu-Jou to bash him with his shield.

Saver was sent staggering back by the shield tackle and was now on the defensive as Zangetsu and Zangetsu-Jou attacked him together. The blood red Rider of Salvation used his Blood Daidaimaru to parry their fierce strikes but the paired duo managed to break through his guard and slash him across the chest. Zangetsu struck Saver in the chest with the Melon Defender, sending him backpedaling. Then Zangetsu-Jou fired at Saver, knocking him onto his back.

Meanwhile, Kannei and Shuutai were up against the six Rinshi. The two bodyguards took on three each as they engaged in combat.

Kannei held her signature kukri in a reverse grip as the Rinshi attempted to spear her. She deflected their attacks before she jumped back by the following thrust. She narrowed her eyes as she went into a crouch before she darted toward the Rinshi.

The Rinshi froze up, startled, and that was all she needed. With a single swift stroke, Kannei slashed all three of the Rinshi across the neck. They stood conveniently next to each other so that one slash was all she needed to behead them.

As soon as they went down, they each burst into purple dust which piled up on the floor.

Shuutai used her long sword and used both her stature and speed to her advantage. She avoided the Rinshi as they tried to stab her with their spears. Jumping up, she kicked one in the head, sending it staggering. She then performed a backflip, landing behind another and giving it a kick in the butt, knocking it forward into the first Rinshi.

The third Rinshi took a swing at her but she squatted down before she jumped up, swinging her leg up for a swift heel kick right into its jaw. She then grabbed it by the arm and spun around and around before throwing it at its fellow Rinshi.

The three Rinshi ended up standing in a convenient row. Quick as lightning, Shuutai thrust her long sword into the Rinshi, spearing all three at once. As she withdrew her sword from the Rinshi, they all collapsed and crumbled into purple dust, dead once again.

Saver flipped to his feet as Zangetsu sped toward him and swung his Musou Saber. Saver quickly sidestepped the oncoming slash but was then hit by an energy arrow from Zangetsu-Jou. Saver sprinted at Zangetsu-Jou to retaliate, deflecting the energy arrows with his sword. Zangetsu hurled his shield at Saver. Saver ducked under the shield but it returned and hit him right in the back before returning to Zangetsu who charged at Saver.

As he recovered from the boomerang shield attack, Saver jumped back to avoid Zangetsu's blade. Saver then dodged another swing before delivering a kick to Zangetsu's stomach. Zangetsu recovered quickly before he attempted to land a slash, but he was blocked by Saver's sword. Sparks flew as they furiously exchanged blows.

Zangetsu-Jou's eyes narrowed as she waited for an opening. She reached down and gripped the Seaboll Compressor to push it against the Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

Zangetsu-Jou aimed the Sonic Arrow at the ceiling and pulled the bowstring as the tip of the weapon glowed from siphoning the Energy Lockseed. She waited a few seconds before she let go of the bowstring. A flurry of energy arrows shot at the ceiling and suddenly changed the angle of their trajectory to rain down on Saver.

Saver broke away from Zangetsu as he was buffeted by the energy arrows, sparks bursting rapidly with each hit. Seeing as his opponent was weakened, Zangetsu hit his Cutting Blade.

 **[SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!]**

Zangetsu's Musou Saber and Melon Defender glowed with green energy as he advanced on Saver to deliver devastating slashes with both weapons. Saver screamed as he backpedaled, energy bursting violently from his body as he took damage from Zangetsu's attack.

"Is that all you got!?" Saver goaded as he stood unsteadily on his feet. Despite taking direct hits from two finishers in succession, Saver did not go down, nor did his armor disappear. He was clearly injured but he still endured.

Zangetsu charged at him and Saver raised his Blood Daidaimaru to take a hit from Zangetsu's Musou Saber which shoved him against the wall. As he was pinned by Zangetsu, Saver saw that his Rinshi had been destroyed. Now, he was on his own and at Zangetsu's mercy.

With Saver subdued, Sonken closed the Melon Energy Lockseed, disengaging the armor. What a rush! She never knew what it was like fighting as an Armored War God, but she had just experienced it and it was exhilarating. While in the suit, she felt stronger, faster, and capable of doing anything. While fighting alongside Masataka, she did not doubt their victory. Against the two of them, Saver stood no chance, even with his tricks.

"Looks like you win," Saver grunted. "So, as the victor, do you have any demands?"

"First, you're going to unseal the exit. Then, you're going to come with us to tell us who you are and what you're planning," Zangetsu demanded, pushing Saver against the wall. Zangetsu wanted to know who was hiding behind that mask.

Even with his back up against the wall like this, Saver did not seem the least bit intimidated. There was no tremble in his voice as he spoke.

"You won, so you deserve a prize. I can let you out, no problem. As for what I want, well, you'll just have to wait and see. And as for my secret identity, oh, you know me. In fact, you've known me _your entire life_ ," Saver answered cryptically.

"What?" Zangetsu questioned, puzzled. What did Saver mean?

That was when Saver revealed that he had a second weapon available when a black Sonic Arrow appeared in his left hand. Zangetsu was taken by surprise as Saver slashed him across the stomach, pushing him off as he broke free.

Taking aim, Saver fired his black Sonic Arrow, dubbed the **Saver Arrow** , at Zangetsu. Zangetsu raised his shield to block the energy projectiles, deflecting them away from Sonken, Kannei, and Shuutai. Saver then started teleporting around, firing a shot each time. Kannei and Shuutai covered Sonken while Zangetsu used his accelerated reflexes along with his shield to bounce the arrows away.

Finally, Saver teleported to the ceiling. He had his feet firmly planted on the ceiling, his soles somehow adhering to the surface as he hung upside down like a bat. Saver fired at Zangetsu repeatedly from his new perch, sending a volley of energy arrows at him. Zangetsu blocked all of them, shielding himself and his comrades.

Seeing as he could not hit Zangetsu, Saver ceased fire.

"Guess it's time to ditch this party! But first, here some parting gifts!" Saver yelled out.

The Go Faction soon heard beeping that started to grow louder and faster. Zangetsu scanned the main hall and saw multiple blinking red lights. He realized that there were Zakuro Lockseeds planted all around them and Saver had just set them to self-destruct.

Zangetsu could not get Shuutai, Kannei, and Sonken out of the mansion in time, especially with their only exit blocked by Saver.

But there was one thing Zangetsu could do.

"Stick close to me!" Zangetsu shouted. He gathered the girls up to stand close to him and he hit his Cutting Blade three times.

 **[SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!]**

"Brace yourselves!" Zangetsu yelled. His Melon Defender glowed and he raised it above his head just as the Zakuro Lockseeds detonated. The mansion exploded. Fire burst from within as its walls and roof came crumbling down to pieces.

* * *

 **KRC:** OK, so I notice that this fics' review count has been pretty low. It's disappointing, but I guess after the bad review I've been getting it was about time. I wish I could get more reviews, but then again we can't always get what we want. At this point, it's about finishing the story. Besides, I think as a writer who does this for free, my own personal approval is the most important. I love to write and I'm sharing a story. That's why I do this.

Now, this is a follow-up from the previous chapter. In this chapter, Masataka goes to investigate the incident and finds clues. We are reintroduced to Saver, who reveals he has plans for Son Go. What those plans might be, they cannot be good. Also, it seems Shuyu has some conflicted feelings she needs to deal with.

Now, a callback to previous seasons. Sonken was there during the gold rush and final battle in "Destiny of the Armored War Gods" as well as the battle against Chojo during "Alliance of the Armored War Gods". So, unlike her counterpart in the first VN, Sonken is a trained fighter whose skills have improved with experience. That is why she is capable of fighting using the Zangetsu-Shin armor.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Blood Zakuro Arms:** This Arms Armor is summoned through the Blood Zakuro Lockseed (L.S.-MESSIAH) and augmented by the Blood Orange Lockseed in the Genesis Core, which would account for the asymmetrical design. The wearer of the Blood Zakuro Arms is armed with both the Saver Arrow and Blood Daidaimaru.

 **Weapons:** Blood Daidaimaru and Saver Arrow. The Blood Daidaimaru is used as a standard melee weapon. When fully charged, it can unleash energy slashes. The Saver Arrow is a black Sonic Arrow that can be used as a ranged weapon and melee weapon with its sharpened edges.

* * *

Saver stood outside of the property as he witnessed its destruction. He had teleported just before the Zakuro Lockseeds detonated. That blast should've killed Zangetsu and his female comrades, leaving no survivors. However, Saver knew better than to think that Zangetsu would be killed so easily. After all, he had survived much worse like a cat with nine lives.

It was a shame to destroy the place where they were growing Helheim Fruits to produce the explosive Zakuro Lockseeds, but sometimes sacrifices needed to be made and Saver needed to cover his tracks. Besides, this was just a small setback. Saver would still accomplish his goal in the end.

Saver spared the wreckage one last looked before he dissolved into a red mist that faded into the air.

As the dust settled, a green dome of energy in the shape of a melon was revealed standing in the middle of the destroyed mansion. Zangetsu managed to erect it just in time to save them, shielding Shuutai, Kannei, Sonken and himself from the explosion.

The miniature Helheim Forest that was growing inside the mansion was now gone, which meant that Zangetsu had lost an important piece of evidence. At least the Armored War Devils had lost this location. However, according to Ping, the cultists were transporting a dangerously large amount of explosive Zakuro Lockseeds.

Whatever the cultists planned to do with those Lockseeds, it could not be for anything good.

The Go Faction was short on time. If they did not locate those Zakuro Lockseeds, then Son Go was truly in danger.

Zangetsu thought back to what Saver told him. Saver claimed that they knew each other. In fact, Saver claimed that Zangetsu had known him his whole life.

Who was Armored War Devil Saver of the Ultimate Salvation?


	10. The Hunt for Red Death

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: This arc will be dedicated to D-Generation XX for his helpful criticism.**

* * *

Masataka went out looking for the source of the explosive Zakuro Lockseed and with some luck was able to find it. It was an abandoned mansion used to cultivate the Fruits of Helheim in order to mass produce the explosive Zakuro Lockseeds. That was not the only thing Masataka found. He managed to stumble upon the mastermind of the entire thing.

He called himself Saver the Ultimate Salvation, but Masataka would call him Saver the Red Death. Masataka did not find him alone, though. Sonken, Kannei, and Shuutai also joined the White Devil on his investigation. After they found the Helheim Fruit, Saver confronted them and locked them inside the mansion. A fight ensued and though Masataka managed to subdue Saver with the help of Sonken, Saver had a contingency plan prepared.

Saver blew up the mansion with Zakuro Lockseeds he planted, destroying the evidence, in an attempt to kill Masataka, Sonken, Shuutai and Kannei. Now the Lockseed 'greenhouse' was a pile of rubble. Fortunately, Masataka's quick thinking saved the lives of his group.

While Masataka did not have definitive proof that Saver was the source of the explosive Zakuro Lockseeds as the Red Death did not demonstrate his ability to create them, his ownership of the master copy convinced the White Devil that Saver was the culprit he was looking for.

And now here they were, surrounded by rubble while shielded by a green energy dome. Once the dust settled and the danger passed, Masataka dropped the dome and undid his transformation, reverting to his civilian form.

"Is everyone OK?" Masataka asked, concerned for his fiancé and their bodyguards. Nobody seemed injured, but it was best to make sure.

"I'm alright," Sonken answered. She was still a bit shaken but relieved to be safe and uninjured.

"Me too," Shuutai added. There was a slight ringing in her ears, but it was not so bad since the dome shielded them from the noise of the explosion. It would hopefully fade away in due time.

"Kannei?" Sonken asked when Kannei did not answer. She was oddly silent and this worried the Queen of Son Go. She soon got her answer as Kannei groaned and collapsed, causing everyone to gasp. Shuutai caught her before she fell face-down on the ground.

"Kannei!?" Sonken cried.

"What's wrong?" Shuutai asked, worried. Kannei answered with a pain-filled groan.

Masataka spotted Kannei's injury. She had been shot in her side by Saver. It must've happened when he was firing at them while teleporting around. Zangetsu thought he managed to deflect them all, but a stray arrow must've slipped through and hit Kannei. With all that adrenaline pumping through her, Kannei had not noticed it until much later. Once the adrenaline rush subsided, the injury finally caught up with her.

"We need to take her to a doctor, immediately!" Sonken shouted urgently. There was no time to waste. This was an emergency.

"Minmei, take Renfa-sama back to the palace," Masataka ordered urgently as he handed Shuutai his Sakura Hurricane Lockvehicle. He then took out his Suika Lockseed and unlocked it to summon the Suika Armor Part. "I'll take Kannei."

 **[SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

 **[GYRO MODE!]**

Sonken and Shuutai watched as Zangetsu took off, carrying Kannei back to the palace for emergency medical attention. Sonken prayed that Kannei would be alright.

"Come on, Sonken-sama. I'll take you back to the palace," Shuutai offered.

"Thank you, Shuutai."

Shuutai unlocked the Sakura Hurricane Lockvehicle which transformed and grew from its Lockseed form into its vehicular mode. Despite it being a strange vehicle, Shuutai had learned how to drive it from Masataka. It was like riding a horse. As she mounted and took hold of the handlebars, Sonken got on the back and wrapped her arms around the black-haired girl.

Shuutai revved the engine and kicked up the kickstand before she sped toward the palace with Sonken. All the while, the Queen of Son Go wondered how things had gone wrong.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 28: The Hunt for Red Death**

* * *

The guards of Son Go had seen everything from Armored War Gods to the numerous monsters that tried to attack the kingdom. With all the weird things that had happened so far, they should be used to it all by now.

Standing on the wall surrounding the palace were sentry guards mounted on Tulip Hoppers. There were also aerial patrols being done by guards on Dandeliners.

The Lockvehicles were truly an asset. It made Son Go a secure city and the guards could act quickly to handle any threats.

When a lone Suika Arms unit in its flying Gyro Mode was spotted heading for the palace, it was immediately noticed by the aerial sentries who approached it.

"Halt!" one of the sentries ordered, shining a light on the Suika Arms unit.

"Let me through! It's an emergency!" Zangetsu shouted.

When the aerial sentries saw that Zangetsu was carrying an injured Kannei, they allowed him through and escorted him to the palace.

Zangetsu landed in front of the palace and jumped out of the Suika Arms unit, carrying an injured Kannei in his arms.

"Help! Get the physician! She needs help, now!" Zangetsu cried urgently. He was allowed entry, carrying Kannei to the palace's medical wing, all the while whispering reassuring words to her. "Just hang on, Kannei. You're going to be alright."

He could not bear the thought of losing anyone. Not like last time.

* * *

Masataka left Kannei in the care of the royal physician and breathed a sigh of relief. Kannei was a fighter. She was going to make it. Now alone in the hallway, Masataka could entertain his thoughts and mentally go over what had happened.

It had been quite a night. They discovered the source for the explosive Zakuro Lockseeds and the mastermind behind the bombing. Unfortunately, Saver managed to get away. There was also the fact that, according to Ping, before they even found the place, the Genesis cultists had already taken a bunch of Zakuro Lockseeds with them. With that kind of explosive power at their disposal, the amount of damage Saver and the cultists could cause was unimaginable.

"Zangetsu!"

Masataka turned when his name was called and saw Shuyu approaching him. She looked upset.

No, she looked mad.

Correction, she was absolutely _furious_.

With each step she took, Shuyu's high heels produced a loud echo with each tap on the floor. Finally, she stopped in front of him. While Shuyu was slightly shorter than he was, she still managed to tower over him because of her high heels.

"Shuyu-dono, good evening..." Masataka greeted calmly.

"Where is Sonken-sama?" Shuyu demanded.

"She's..." Before Masataka could give her his answer, Sonken and Shuutai arrived. "Right here."

"Masataka-kun, is Kannei alright?" Sonken asked.

"Sonken-sama!" Shuyu snapped, causing Sonken to flinch at her tone. "Where have you been?"

"I went out for some fresh air," Sonken lied.

"At this hour? I don't think so," Shuyu scoffed, catching Sonken's lie. She did not become the head advisor by being so gullible. "You were all out together, weren't you?" She turned her glare on Masataka, already pinning the blame on him.

"Don't blame Masataka-kun. He had no idea I was following him," Sonken defended her fiancé.

"And where were you all exactly?" Shuyu demanded, folding her arms under her breasts. " _Well_?"

"Shuyu-sama, Zangetsu-sama and I were looking for clues for our investigation when we ran into Sonken-sama and Kannei-dono who asked to come along," Shuutai explained.

"You should've refused and immediately brought Sonken-sama back to the palace," Shuyu chided her. "And you, Sonken-sama, you should not have left the palace, especially now when it's so dangerous."

"I was only trying to find out the truth," Sonken argued.

"That was Zangetsu's assignment, not yours. Not even Sonsaku-sama would be so foolish," Shuyu retorted.

"No, my sister would do everything in her power to find out the truth and put a stop to her enemies."

"You can _never_ be like your sister." Sonken seemed stricken by Shuyu's words. Shuyu let out a sigh of exasperation. "It's late. You should all get some rest." With that said, Shuyu turned and walked away.

"Renfa-sama, you should not take her words to heart," Masataka comforted Sonken once Shuyu was out of earshot.

"Shuyu's right. I'm not like my sister. I can never be like Onee-sama. Because of my foolishness, Kannei got hurt," Sonken said miserably.

"Do not blame yourself, Sonken-sama. Kannei-dono knew the risks," Shuutai reassured Sonken. "She will recover. She just needs to rest and let herself heal."

"I still feel terrible, though."

"Because you care about her. You feel like this because you nearly lost someone you care about. That's normal but you shouldn't dwell on it," said Masataka.

Sonken recomposed herself. Masataka was right. This was no time to feel sorry for herself. There was a dangerous terrorist on the loose. It was time for action.

"Do you have a plan on how to deal with Saver?" Sonken asked Masataka.

"We need to track him down first. Since he destroyed the building that supplied him with the fruits, he'll have to get them directly from Helheim Forest or start another farm someplace else. Unfortunately, we don't know where he's hiding out now or where he's storing his supply of Lockseeds. Then there's the cult he's working with. He has members walking around with those Zakuro Lockseeds, ready to blow them up once they receive their orders," Masataka explained. "We are running out of time."

"I'll send the guards to look around for anyone dressed in white robes and take them in. Masataka-kun, I want you to find Saver and stop him before anyone else gets hurt," Sonken ordered.

"I won't fail you, Renfa-sama. Saver just made this personal," Masataka complied.

"I'll assist as well," Shuutai offered.

"Thank you, both of you. Now, I think it's time we go to bed. It's been a long night for all of us," said Sonken.

Before Sonken could leave, Masataka put a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture. She looked up into his eyes as he gazed into hers.

"Renfa-sama, Shuyu-dono was right. You're not like Sonsaku-sama, but you shouldn't have to be. Sonsaku-sama wanted you to rule in her place because she knew you were the best person to take up the responsibility. Be true to yourself and everything will work out."

Sonken smiled as she was touched by his words and gave him a hug out of gratitude.

"Thank you, Masataka-kun."

Masataka wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"You're welcome, Renfa-sama."

It was a tender moment, which they needed to cherish during these troubled time. He was here to help her, at every step of the way. None of them could do this alone and they needed each other during these dire times.

Shuutai watched them share a tender moment as her heart tightened in her chest.

* * *

The next day-which was the second day of the Tiger Festival-the guards were on patrol as usual. They had been given new orders to be on the lookout for anybody suspicious. The suspicious parties all wore white robes with hoods and could be carrying Zakuro Lockseeds. The guards were told to be careful. These cultists were volatile and might explode when provoked.

Meanwhile, Sonshoko and Sonken were having breakfast together. The princess noted Masataka's absence. He usually joined them at this time. It was odd for him to miss breakfast unless something else took up his time.

"Where's Zan-niichan?" Sonshoko asked.

"He had to work late," Sonken answered. "So he might've overslept."

"Oh..." Sonshoko frowned sadly. "Onee-chan, what happened yesterday?"

Sonshoko might be young and a little naive but she was not completely oblivious. Hiding things from her was not recommended either. She had a way of finding things out while getting herself into trouble.

"Our enemies are attacking us from within the kingdom," Sonken told her little sister.

"During the Tiger Festival?" Sonshoko asked. She had not been told the details of what happened during the Inves Games Tournament. She was only told to stay in the palace because it was not safe to go outside.

"I know you were looking forward to enjoying the Tiger Festival, Shaoren, but now's not a good time," Sonken consoled her youngest sister.

"It's not fair," Sonshoko pouted, arms crossed. Why did their enemies have to ruin the Tiger Festival for her? Now Masataka was going to be too busy to spend any time with her.

When he was really busy, it was hard for Sonshoko to pull Masataka away so she could spend time with her big brother. Also, she had to share Masataka with her big sister. As Sonken was Masataka's betrothed, she got to spend more time with him.

Sonshoko hoped her Zan-niichan would be able to solve this case before the end of the Tiger Festival. She did not want to wait another year.

* * *

Natsu, Kogai, and Fuyu headed down to Masataka's office. They heard that Masataka wanted the Tiger Festival to be canceled after what happened at the opening ceremony. They also heard that Masataka got into a fight with Shuyu.

Normally, Masataka and Shuyu were on amicable terms. They used to work for Sonsaku before her death and were now serving Sonken. However, lately, there appeared to be some sort of tension building up between them. It was natural for people in their position to argue. They were Sonken's advisors and were only trying to help her come up with a solution. But the shouting match they had was unnecessary. Only Sonken's command ceased their argument, but everyone watching could tell that Shuyu was boiling mad.

Last night, Kannei got hurt, and Shuyu got mad at Sonken for going out without a proper security detail. Even though Sonken had Kannei by her side and had joined Masataka and Shuutai, that still did not assuage Shuyu's anger.

Sonken was Queen of Son Go and she could not afford to be reckless. What if something had happened to her? Sonshoko was too young to take the throne and the kingdom would have lost another ruler shortly after the death of the previous one.

Kannei's injury and why Shuyu was mad had something to do with Masataka's investigation and the Fuma Twins felt they deserved to know what it was.

After telling Taishiji they needed to go see Masataka, Fuyu and Natsu went to the palace. They could not stay long since Taishiji needed them for a performance later. They told her they were only going to drop by and check in on Masataka.

They ran into Kogai along the way and now the three of them were going to speak with Masataka.

They stopped in front of the door to Masataka's office and found a wooden sign hanging in front of it:

 **DO NOT DISTURB!**

 **I'M BUSY!**

 **-Zangetsu**

"Should we go in?" Kogai asked the twins hesitantly. Masataka hated being disturbed while he was in the middle of work, but this was important. Natsu and Fuyu shared a look.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Fuyu suggested.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," Natsu agreed.

Kogai blinked.

 _Rock, Paper, Scissor_? Were they serious?

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!"

The Fuma Twins played Rock, Paper Scissors and threw out their hands.

Natsu chose rock while Fuyu chose paper.

"Alright, you get to knock, Natsu-niisan," Fuyu said as he stepped back.

"Yay me..." Natsu cheered sarcastically. Natsu raised his fist and knocked on the door. "Sempai, are you in there? Sempai!"

"I'm busy! Go away!" Masataka called out from the other side of the door.

"We just want to talk! We're part of the team too! Don't shut us out!"

There were a few moments of silence coming from the other side. Then the door unlocked.

"Come in!" Masataka called out roughly.

Natsu opened the door and entered the office with Fuyu and Kogai. They were taken aback by the sight of Masataka.

He had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, his hair was disheveled, and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. He had taken off his white robe, revealing that he wore a short-sleeved green shirt under it.

Also, the twins noticed the smell.

It was Masataka's body odor.

"Sempai, have you been up all night?" Fuyu asked.

"Is it morning?" Masataka asked tiredly.

"It's past noon."

"Then I've been up all night."

Masataka was no stranger to all-nighters. As a workaholic, he was accustomed to staying up late to get his assignments and projects done on time. He did not do it to study for a test or exams, as cramming all night would not benefit him at all, causing him to suffer from sleep deprivation, but his duty as the student council secretary would sometimes keep him up all night. That habit seemed to carry over when he became an advisor to Son Go's ruler.

Right now, he looked like he was working himself to death and close to passing out. Whatever he was working on, it was not doing him any good. It might even be detrimental to his health, both mental and physical.

Fuyu checked out the stuff that was stuck onto Masataka's wall-mounted board. He managed to make out what Masataka was working on. It looked like Masataka was obsessed with this new assignment.

"Who's the 'Red Death', Sempai?" Fuyu asked curiously.

"It's what I'm calling our enemy," Masataka answered. "He calls himself 'Saver the Ultimate Salvation', but 'Red Death' seems more fitting."

Yeah, it was more fitting and hardcore.

 **The White Devil VS. The Red Death**. It sounded like a movie that Natsu would like to watch.

"So, this Red Death turned an abandoned mansion into some kind of 'greenhouse' to grow Helheim Fruits to make explosive Lockseeds," Natsu summarized. "I'm guessing you confronted the guy."

"He got away and tried to blow us up too," Masataka added as he slumped down in his chair, exhausted. "Besides Kannei, nobody else got hurt."

"Why didn't you call us?" Fuyu asked. "We're literally just a phone call away."

"I had it handled," Masataka defended, nearly snapping at Fuyu.

"Yeah, and the guy got away," Natsu retorted. "I bet if we were with you we could've taken this guy."

Masataka had no choice but to agree with Natsu. With the inclusion of Zangetsu-Jou, Saver would find himself overwhelmed by the combined might of Zangetsu, Mars, and Kamuro. He would not have gotten away.

"I didn't think he would be crazy enough to blow up the place," Masataka remarked.

Besides going over the clues, Masataka had mulled over Saver all night. The Red Death seemed to know the White Devil, so he was probably from the same world as him and the twins. That was how he knew about the suicide bomber tactics. He did not sleep as he tried to figure out Saver's true identity and predict his next move.

Just who could Saver be and what did he want? Those questions kept Masataka up all night.

"If you were going to be working late, then why didn't you ask for my help, Sensei?" Kogai asked. She could've lightened his workload and then he wouldn't have stayed up all night trying to do it all by himself.

"We would've been at this all night, so I gave you the day off to enjoy the festival," Masataka answered as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"How can I enjoy myself when all _this_ is happening?" Kogai asked, gesturing to the board.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I could concentrate better on my own and figure out their next target."

"It could be the palace," Fuyu suggested. It was the home of the royal family and the symbol for the kingdom, making it an ideal target. If the palace was bombed, it could cause widespread panic throughout the kingdom.

"Sonken-sama made sure the guards are on the lookout for anyone suspicious. They're even going to check anyone coming to the palace to make sure they're not carrying one of those explosive Lockseeds," Masataka answered. He did not want any of those Lockseeds in these walls without his knowledge.

"Well, they hit the tournament on the first day, and the only thing interesting about that was because there were a lot of people and the royal family was present," Natsu added.

"It's the Tiger Festival right now so there are going to be a lot of people out enjoying themselves. We even have people visiting the city as well," Fuyu stated further.

"So, while the palace is the most obvious target, they could attack anywhere with a large population to cause as much damage and to take as many lives as possible, all just to make a statement," Masataka concluded.

"Killing so many people just to send a message," Kogai frowned in disgust. "That's just too cruel."

"They wouldn't be bad guys if they weren't cruel, babe," Natsu returned.

"Sempai, do you need our help?" Fuyu asked.

"Won't you both get in trouble if you skip another performance with your troupe?" Masataka questioned the twins.

"I'm sure Taishiji-san will understand when she finds out how important this is," Natsu waved off Masataka's worry. If Son Go was destroyed, then the troupe could move on, but it just didn't sit right with the twins to leave Masataka and the others to fend for themselves.

"But we should still inform her about this, just so she can permit us to help you, Sempai," Fuyu added. He did not want Taishiji to be worried about their absence.

That was understandable. Despite being employed as Son Go's Armored War Gods, they also held loyalty to the performance troupe and Taishiji was still the twins' boss. They may answer to Sonken, but they also answered to Taishiji. They owed Taishiji for taking them in and giving them a home when they accidentally ended up in this world.

It was best to follow proper procedure to avoid complications.

"Alright, then I'll try to figure out what they're next move will be," Masataka said as he stood up.

"Don't you mean _we_ will figure out their next move," Kogai corrected.

"Fine, _we_ ," Masataka relented. He would've argued that he was in charge and that his decision was final, but he was outnumbered and too exhausted to argue. It was best to take the course of least resistance.

"You also need to take a bath and go to bed, you reek, Sempai," Natsu pointed out.

"I can't sleep!" Masataka raised his fists in refusal. "I need to solve this mystery!"

Natsu grabbed Masataka's arms and pulled them down, his face screwed in a look of disgust. He had gotten a whiff of the smell under Masataka's armpits.

It was not pleasant.

"Bath. Go to bed. Now," Natsu ordered firmly.

"You can barely think straight, Sempai," added Fuyu gently. "You should get some rest before you can continue."

"Yeah, take care of yourself, man. You're not doing anyone any favors if you pass out from lack of sleep," Natsu agreed with his twin.

Masataka looked to Kogai for help and she shook her head. She agreed with the twins.

Masataka groaned. He knew they were right, but he had so much work to do. However, they had a point. He was so tired and he could barely think straight. Sleep deprivation would not help him find Saver faster to stop his plans. In fact, it would only hinder the White Devil if he can't sleep and take care of himself.

The twins were right. He was pretty tired and maybe a bath and bed were just what he needed to take a break. Once he caught some Z's, his mind would be refreshed and he would be able to solve this case with a clear head.

"Alright, just let me...Zzzzzzz..." Masataka closed his eyes and snored. He had fallen asleep in his chair.

"That was quick," Kogai remarked. She had never seen someone doze off so quickly. "He must've been really exhausted."

"Alright, someone has to carry him to bed," Fuyu said.

"Can't we leave him here?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu-niisan..."

"OK, fine. But I'm not going to carry him. He stinks."

"I don't want to carry him either."

"So, who carries him?"

"I can carry him!" Shuutai popped out of nowhere, causing the Fuma Twins and Kogai to jump, startled.

"Holy Fucking Christ! Where did you come from!?" Natsu cried.

"I'm always nearby whenever Zangetsu-sama needs me," Shuutai claimed.

"...That's kinda creepy," Natsu remarked.

"It's not creepy! I'm his bodyguard! I need to keep an eye on him, even when he sleeps!" Shuutai defended.

"...You watch him sleep?"

Shuutai blushed as she realized how that sounded.

"To protect him!"

"Wait, if you've been watching him all night, why didn't you get him to bed?" Natsu asked.

Shuutai let out a tired sigh. She sounded exhausted and frustrated as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't you think I would if I could? Zangetsu-sama can be _inhumanly_ stubborn when he's absorbed by his work," Shuutai answered.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Natsu agreed. The guy was a workaholic after all.

Shuutai was a bit ashamed of herself for falling asleep while watching Masataka. When she woke up and saw he was still working, she found that Masataka had put a blanket over her. It was a simple, yet touching gesture.

Shuutai then went over to Masataka and put him on her back. She struggled for a bit with his weight and body odor, but she was able to give him a piggyback ride.

"Um, Minmei, are you sure you don't need help?" Kogai asked.

"I'm...fine!" Shuutai huffed as she struggled to carry Masataka on her back. "I'm taking him to bed!"

"Shouldn't you buy him dinner first?" Natsu teased and Shuutai blushed before she stormed out of the office with Masataka sleeping on his back.

"Nii-san, must you tease the poor girl?" Fuyu asked disapprovingly.

"Oh, relax, little brother! I'm just messing with her coz I care!" Natsu defended.

"It's rather cute," Kogai noted. "She's so devoted to him."

"Come on, we came here to help Sempai. Let's help him figure all this out," said Fuyu as he pointed to the board.

* * *

Sonshoko had morning lessons with Rikuson. With Masataka absent, it was up to the green-haired strategist to substitute for him and pick up where Sonshoko left last time. Unfortunately, Sonshoko could not concentrate on her lessons. All she could think about was Masataka and spending the day with her.

After her lessons, Sonshoko stopped in front of Masataka's room. Shuutai stood guard in front of the door and greeted the princess when she showed up. She had just put Masataka to bed when Sonshoko came along.

"What brings you here, Shoko-sama?" Shuutai asked.

"I'm here to see Zan-niichan. He missed breakfast so I thought I could bring him something to eat," Sonshoko answered, holding a plate of rice balls she had gotten from the kitchen.

Shuutai shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Shoko-sama, but Zangetsu-sama needs his rest. He stayed up all night working," Shuutai explained.

Sonshoko's smile fell. She looked crushed.

"But...but he promised he'd take me out to the festival!"

"Weren't you told to stay in the palace for your own safety? It's not safe right now."

"I thought it would be OK if Zan-niichan was with me. He could keep me safe."

"I'm sorry, but Zangetsu-sama can't be disturbed right now. He's tired and he needs his rest."

Sonshoko frowned as she hung her head low in disappointment.

"And then he's back to work, busy as usual..."

Shuutai could see how disappointed Sonshoko was. Sonshoko was looking forward to spending the Tiger Festival with her favorite big brother. She wanted to have fun with him but found out she could not.

"Shoko-sama, I'm sure once Masataka solves this case, you and he can go out as promised," Shuutai reassured the princess.

"But by then the festival will be over..."

"Shoko-sama..."

"No, it's alright, Shuutai. Zan-niichan works so much so he needs his rest when he can get it. There's always next time." Sonshoko handed Shuutai the plate. "Here, take one, but make sure he eats something when he wakes up."

Shuutai watched as Sonshoko walked away dejectedly. Shuutai let out a sigh. Really, Saver was making everyone miserable with his scheme.

* * *

The guards were still on the lookout for any suspicious activity, but they had not spotted anyone in white robes and hoods. Of course, knowing that the guards were looking for them, the cultists were smart enough not to wear their uniforms so they could blend in with the people. They also had to act normal so they would not draw the attention of the guards.

Saver would be pretty unhappy if they did anything to ruin the plan. The cultists had Zakuro Lockseeds and were ready to use them, but Saver wanted them to follow the plan and wait for the signal. He did not want any premature explosions.

As fun as it would be to see the people run around like chickens that had their heads cut off, it would be more satisfying when the plan was executed as scheduled.

For now, the cultists needed to wait for Saver's signal. Then the real fun would begin.

* * *

Sonken had gone with Ryomo to visit Kannei and see how she was doing. The doctor had given the woman a sedative to help her asleep. She needed to rest so she could recover properly.

Both Sonken and Ryomo stood at Kannei's bedside.

Ryomo was once a member of the royal guard serving under Kannei. She was talented, but her long-sightedness in one eye caused her difficulties which made training difficult. Ryomo was later assigned as Sonken's bodyguard. It was at that time when Ryomo proved to be intelligent when she caught the assassins that had come under the guise of performers. Since then, Ryomo was assigned as Sonken's strategist. Besides her intelligence, Ryomo still had her training from her time as a royal guard, which also allowed her to protect Sonken if Kannei was not around.

Ryomo could sense Sonken's guilt and attempted to comfort her.

"Kannei-dono knew the risks, Sonken-sama."

"Masataka-kun said the same thing, but it doesn't make me feel any better. Why must people get hurt for me?"

Sonken did not like the idea of her loved ones getting hurt for her sake, and yet she allowed Masataka to fight for her. When he went missing, she thought she would never see him again. Kannei almost got killed because of Sonken's willful recklessness.

Being queen meant shouldering a heavy burden. The lives of everyone in her kingdom were her responsibility. Sonsaku used to make it look so easy, but Sonken was much softer than her sister. She cared for her kingdom and she wanted to protect it, but she could not harden her heart like Sonsaku could.

"I'm sure whoever this Saver is, Zangetsu-sama is going to teach him a lesson," said Ryomo optimistically. "After all, Zangetsu-sama is the White Devil Tiger of Divine Providence." That was another epithet given to Masataka after he gained the power of the White Tiger.

Sonken had faith that Masataka would do everything in his power to save the kingdom. Sonken just needed to be strong and put on a brave face so her subjects could not panic. It was a hard job but she had to do it for her kingdom.

* * *

When Masataka awoke, the sun had already set. He had planned to take a nap, but instead, he had slept for the entire day.

He had all-nighters before, but none this bad, and none that caused him to sleep the entire day.

Back in his world, he was the model student. He got 100 on every test and exam, followed the rules to the letter and had never gotten in trouble. That left him little time for friends and socializing, but it was not much of a loss. The other members of the student council were the closest thing he had to friends. At best, they were just acquaintances.

He had never gone out for karaoke with friends, he had never gone out for a hamburger with friends, and he had never really gone out to watch a movie with friends. In fact, he never really took the time to hang out with friends. The only free time he had was the time he spent at home to relax, during school holidays and the weekend breaks.

He enjoyed watching _Kamen Rider Gaim_ and the character he identified with the most was Takatora Kureshima. The man was a pragmatist who appeared cold and aloof, but he actually cared about people. When the threat of Helheim Forest became known to him, he worked to try and save as much of the human population as possible. While his plans could spell the death of millions of people, he was always burdened by the guilt of being unable to do more. Everything he did was for the best of intentions, even if it made him look like a villain.

Takatora Kureshima was a pragmatist and so was Masataka. It was why he insisted that the festival should be canceled, even suggesting the curfew, to keep everyone safe. Unfortunately, he was overruled by Sonken. Neither of them was wrong, but Masataka still believed his suggestion to cancel the festival was the best one right now. They could have another festival next year.

Right now, Masataka needed to save Son Go. Whatever Saver was planning to use the Zakuro Lockseeds for, if what happened at the tournament was any indication, could not bode well for them.

As Masataka got out of bed, he failed to notice the plate of rice balls that were placed on his bedside table. He opened his door and stepped out of his room, only to bump into Shuutai. She was holding a letter in her hand.

"Minmei, good evening," he abruptly greeted.

"Good evening, Zangetsu-sama. Are you well-rested?" Shuutai inquired.

"Yes..." Masataka yawned. "I'm going to take a hot bath and get dressed."

"Here, this letter just came for you," said Shuutai as she handed him the letter. "Also, Shoko-sama was here earlier."

"Shaoren? What did she want?" Masataka asked as he started to unfold the letter to read.

"She came over to ask if you would accompany her to go to the festival."

Masataka paused. Oh, right. He had promised to go out and spend the day with Sonshoko during the Tiger Festival. So many things had happened since he made that promise that it slipped his mind.

He felt terrible about forgetting the promise he made to Sonshoko, but there was vital work to be done. He was on an important assignment and he could not afford to be distracted.

"I'll make it up to her later," Masataka promised before he read the letter. "I see. Looks like The Broker wants to see me."

"Will you need me to accompany you?" Shuutai asked.

"No need. I won't be out long," Masataka responded. "But first, I need a bath, get dressed and to go get something to eat."

"Shoko-sama was here earlier. She left you some rice balls. I put them right there beside your bed," Shuutai informed him.

Masataka turned and finally saw the plate of rice balls that was on his bedside table.

"I see. That's very thoughtful of her. I'll have them after my bath and a change of clothes."

* * *

After Masataka took his bath and got dressed, he had Sonshoko's rice balls before he went to meet Kuma alone. He drove to the club on his Sakura Hurricane. Once he arrived, he put his bike away and entered. As he was Kuma's guest, he was allowed entry without hassle.

As usual, Kuma was sitting in the VIP section, surrounded by his girls.

"Ah, Zangetsu! You got my message!" Kuma greeted Masataka with a smile. He always greeted the White Devil like an old friend.

"Your message said that you have some information for me, Kuma-san," Masataka said, cutting to the chase. He had little time to waste on trivialities.

"I sent my boys to be on the lookout for anything suspicious like I promised. One of them said they found what you were looking for," said Kuma as he handed Masataka a folded sheet of paper.

Masataka took the paper and unfolded it. He read the information that Kuma had provided him. The Broker could've provided this information on the letter he had delivered to Masataka earlier, but that's not his style after all. The Broker always gave his information face-to-face.

"Can this be verified?" Masataka asked skeptically. He did not want to go on a wild goose chase, going after leads that were a waste of his time.

"You have to check it out for yourself to find that out," Kuma answered. "So, are you satisfied?"

Masataka folded the note and placed it in his pocket. He then dropped a satchel of copper coins onto Kuma's table.

"Thank you for the information," Masataka said as he accepted the information.

"Hey, Zangetsu! Next time you come, let's play a few rounds of mahjong!" Kuma invited as Masataka walked away.

Masataka exited the club and took out his LockPhone. If he was going to do this, he was going to need backup. Otherwise, he could not claim he was prepared for anything.

If he was going to bring Saver in to face justice, he would need the twins' help.

* * *

 **KRC:** This was basically an aftermath chapter for what happened after the end of the previous one. Just Masataka making plans and also showing how he can be a bit of a workaholic. It seems that he would spend all night trying to formulate a plan or to figure out a problem. Honestly, not very healthy since it shows the effects of staying up all night and then staying up until all the way past noon. It's not good for everyone's health. Trust me. I've been there. Never drank coffee, but I once mixed Mountain Dew and Red Bull together. Kept me awake, but I got sick the next day. All you get is a fried brain and feeling ill.

 **BL92:** If you don't believe me, then try it. I double dog dare you. You won't feel good about yourself if you try doing your homework, working or partying at night until noon like Masataka did. Like the time when I mixed different kinds of sodas to make an ultimate soda blend with different flavors known as the Suicide Fusion. It made me hyper and kept me awake, but in the end, I feel exhausted and sick the next day. Believe me, it didn't end well and I had to pay the ultimate price for creating a monstrous soda that gives me bad stomachache for the day.

* * *

Fuyu found his girlfriend Rikuson standing outside of Sonshoko's bedroom. She looked worried and anxious.

"What's wrong, Non?" Fuyu asked.

"It's Shao-sama," Rikuson answered, sadly shaking her head. "She's upset. Zangetsu-sama was supposed to spend the day with her during the festival, but he was unable to."

Fuyu knew why. Masataka was busy on an important assignment. The man made it his mission to stop Saver that everything else was pushed aside, even the promise he made to the little princess. He could understand why Masataka could not take Sonshoko out to the festival, but Masataka did not even bother to explain things to her.

That was cold. Even for him.

"You know, even if Sempai can't take Shaoren-sama out to the festival, it doesn't mean you can't take her," suggested Fuyu.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rikuson asked. "It's not safe right now."

"I'm sure Sonken-sama will allow Shaoren-sama to go out for just a bit. I know the bombing at the opening ceremony has everyone on edge, but you can't let something like that stop you from having fun," Fuyu reasoned. "You can't live your life if you're afraid to live."

Rikuson understood. Fuyu was telling her not to be afraid. It might be dangerous to go to the festival, but they would not be out for long.

"I'll probably need guards to escort us," Rikuson considered.

"Yeah, it's dangerous right now so she's going to need protection," Fuyu agreed.

"Tomorrow, then. Tomorrow we'll go out and I'll make sure Shao-sama enjoys herself like she's supposed to."

Fuyu smiled approvingly. Then his LockPhone vibrated and he took it out. He flipped open the device and read the message written on the screen.

"New orders?" Rikuson asked.

"Duty calls, sweetie. Sempai needs us," Fuyu said to Rikuson. He gave her a kiss on the lips before he left to do his job as an Armored War God.

"Be careful out there," Rikuson said, concerned for her lover.

"Don't worry. I'll be back, Non. Then later we can enact that scene from that book you love so much."

Rikuson blushed happily. Oh, she knew which scene he meant and she was looking forward to it. The thought of it made her tingle pleasantly all over.

But Fuyu had something else on his mind. He needed to speak with Masataka about how he was treating Sonshoko. It could not be postponed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was in bed with Kogai when he got the message. He flipped open his LockPhone to read it.

"What is it?" Kogai asked as she cuddled with him. He had one arm around her, holding her close.

"Sempai needs me for something," Natsu said.

Kogai pouted as she drew circles on his chest.

"Really? I was kind of hoping we could spend the whole night together."

Natsu gave his girlfriend a pleased smile.

"For the record, so do I, but if Sempai's calling it has to be important."

"Sensei has bad timing, though," Kogai remarked.

"Can't argue with that, Sai, but if he needs Mars' sword then I gotta lend it to him."

Kogai grinned as she licked her lips.

"And what if I need Mars' _sword_ now?"

"That depends if your _scabbard_ can take it."

"Oh, it fits. You know it does. Does he need to see you right away?"

"Well, he said he needed to see me later, so I think he can wait for like five or ten more minutes."

Kogai smiled and there was a naughty glint in her eyes.

"Perfect." Kogai rolled on top of Natsu and kissed him deeply. "Make it count, soldier."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Natsu was only happy to comply.


	11. Blood is Thicker than Water

We **do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: This arc will be dedicated to D-Generation XX for his helpful criticism.**

* * *

Nobody would ever suspect that Shuyu Koukin, advisor and strategist of Sonken Chubo, would ever set foot in a brothel in Son Go's red light district. It was the last place she would ever go for a drink since she had much better wine stashed back at the palace. However, she did not come here for a drink. She was here to meet with someone.

Shuyu could not believe she was going to the brothel _again_ to meet with Minamoto. It had already been three nights in a row, yet she could not help herself. On the night she met him, he was such a charming gentleman. He did not ask any personal questions and was only interested in her company. Unlike most men at the brothel who were looking for a good time with a prostitute, Minamoto was just there to enjoy the atmosphere. Shuyu found herself enjoying his company and so they had drinks together while entertaining themselves with light and pleasant conversation.

And then Shuyu woke up next to him, in bed, without her clothes on. She did not need to be a genius to connect the dots to realize what she-what _they_ had done. Even if she was drunk at the time, she knew that it had not been non-consensual. Minamoto did not take advantage of her during her intoxicated state. In fact, he was just as intoxicated as her.

So, with nothing stopping them, they jumped into bed together and had a one night stand.

At first, Shuyu was very much mortified.

She had betrayed Sonsaku.

Yet, when she recalled what happened, she remembered how good it felt to be with someone like that. He might've been a stranger, but for one night she felt loved. When was the last time she felt like that? How long had it been since she experienced that kind of pleasure?

Then she went back and met him again. She did not really plan to see him again, but she actually hoped he was there so she could clear the air with him. She wanted to tell him that what they did was a mistake and end it right there.

Instead of being upset, Minamoto simply brushed it off. They were both drunk and not thinking straight. All that had driven them were their emotions. They then had drinks and talked like the night before.

Shuyu wanted to end things right then and there, but things do not always go as planned.

And now here she was going to meet him once more, for the third time in a row.

She could not help herself. She felt utterly drawn to him, unable to resist his charm and found comfort in his companionship.

What was wrong with her?

How could something so wrong feel so right?

Maybe it was time to move on. Sonsaku would not want her to be weighed down by her grief. Sonsaku would gladly push her into the arms of another woman or man if it would make her happy.

That was how Sonsaku was.

She wanted everyone to be happy.

Maybe Minamoto could fill the void in Shuyu's heart that was left behind by Sonsaku's passing. All Shuyu needed to do was give him a chance.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 29: Blood Is Thicker Than Water**

* * *

When Natsu and Fuyu were discovered by Sonsaku, after they exposed themselves as Armored War Gods, they were not sure what would happen to them. They were determined not to get involved with the affairs of the Three Kingdoms and their rise to power. However, fate had other ideas for the twins.

The two ended up working for the one carrying the mantle of Zangetsu the Ultimate Shield. He was polite, but the twins really did not consider him a friend at first. He was their superior. But as time went by, they forged a good bond and understanding. Masataka was aware of their loyalty to Taishiji's troupe, so he did not ask for much but their assistance on occasion. He also made sure they were paid well for their services to Sonsaku and the kingdom as well.

Yet, despite a good working friendship, Masataka never went out of his way to spend his time with the twins. Most of his free time was spent with the other strategists, advisors, Sonken and Sonshoko. They only spent time together when it was work related.

Still, they trusted Masataka. He might be serious most of the time, but they had seen enough that convinced them he was not an emotionless robot. The way he behaved around Sonken and how brotherly he was toward Sonshoko were prime examples.

* * *

Masataka, wearing his SengokuDriver, waited for the twins to arrive. He had sent them text messages, telling them to come meet with him at the palace gate. It was an urgent matter and considering the gravity of the situation, having them as backup would be beneficial for his mission. It would make no sense to go alone when he had comrades to watch his back.

Saver proved to be a tricky and resourceful opponent. Masataka might have subdued Saver in their last battle, but he managed to get away. Saver also bombed a building to cover his tracks, while Masataka, Sonken, Kannei, and Shuutai were still inside, showing that he was not afraid to go to extreme lengths and measures in order to get things done.

This time Masataka was bringing the twins as backup. If Saver turned up, he would not be getting away again, not this time. With Mars and Kamuro's help, there was little chance of Saver escaping this time. Saver was going down, and then he was going to be taken in for interrogation, before being finally thrown into the dungeon to await his judgment. Then Sonken would decide his fate.

Mark Masataka's words, Saver would answer for his crimes.

Justice would be served on a silver platter and everyone would be able to enjoy the Tiger Festival in peace.

Masataka's waiting paid off when the twins showed up. The twins already had their SengokuDrivers on like Masataka instructed. It only made sense to have them on before possibly facing danger. It was a colder night than usual, so Masataka wore a green scarf. The twins also had on warmer winter clothes in their signature colors.

"Good, you're both here. Let's go," Masataka ordered.

"And a good evening to you too, Sempai," Natsu deadpanned.

"Sempai, wait," Fuyu spoke up. "Could you tell us where we're going?"

Masataka had no time to waste, but leaving the twins out of the loop would not be smart. They needed to know in order for this mission to be a success.

"I received some intel from one of my contacts in the city. He told me that the cultists have hidden more of those explosive Lockseeds in one of the storehouses at the port," Masataka explained to the twins briefly.

"So, our job is to grab those Lockseeds before they can be used to cause more destruction," Fuyu concluded.

"Exactly," Masataka confirmed.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Sempai? Lead the way," said Natsu.

They activated their Lockvehicles. The twins preferred driving the Rose Attackers while Masataka used the Sakura Hurricane. Getting on their bikes, the three Armored War Gods of Son Go drove toward the port.

Masataka, Natsu, and Fuyu dismounted their bikes once they arrived at the port. It was situated by the Changjiang River and was used to store and transfer goods.

It was late at night. Lanterns hung from wooden posts, lighting the port. In the port's harbor, several boats were docked. Guards patrolled the port regularly, making sure nobody was causing any trouble.

According to The Broker's information, what Masataka was looking for was being kept here. It was easily the most obvious place to store illegal contraband, so obvious that it could easily be overlooked if Masataka had not been pointed in the right direction. While it may not be smart to take Kuma's words at face value, but he had not failed Masataka yet.

"Are you sure this is the place, Sempai?" Natsu asked skeptically. "I'm not going to question your sources, but are you sure the info's legit?"

"We don't have any other leads to go by, so I'm going with what we got for now," Masataka answered as he looked at the storehouses which were lined up by the port. The storehouses were used to store goods and would be the perfect place to hide dangerous counterfeit Lockseeds.

"So, do we check all of them?" Natsu asked. Checking all the storehouses might take all night and did they even have the keys for any of them?

"We don't have to. I know which one it is," Masataka answered.

They found the storehouse according to the directions Masataka got from The Broker. Whatever they were looking for was probably inside. They needed to get the door open to check.

"Let's get this open," said Masataka.

"Wait, it might be booby-trapped," cautioned Fuyu.

"You mean, like rigged to explode?" asked Natsu.

"It's very likely. According to Sempai, Saver is not above blowing up his own property to keep it out of our hands."

Masataka considered Fuyu's words. He was probably right. Saver likely had the storage house rigged to blow up, but Masataka would not let himself be deterred.

It was worth the risk. He would roll the dice to take that chance.

"We at least need to see what's inside. Let's put on our armor before we open it," Masataka told the twins.

Fuyu and Natsu nodded an agreement. It was a sensible idea. Before they could transform, however, Fuyu wanted to say something first. It could not wait until later.

"Sempai, did you promise you'd take Sonshoko-sama out to the festival?" Fuyu asked.

Masataka paused.

"Who told you?"

"Non."

Masataka sighed.

"Yes, I promised Shao-chan."

"But you couldn't keep your promise because you were busy with this."

"I'm going to make it up to her."

"Did you tell her that?" Masataka's silence answered Fuyu's question. "I'll take your silence as a 'no'."

"I've been busy..." From his tone, even Masataka was aware how weak of an excuse that was.

"I'm worried about you, Sempai. You stayed up all night obsessing over hunting Saver."

"He killed people, Fuyu. He almost killed Sonken and the others," Masataka interjected.

"True, but you're obsessing over him. I just don't want you to turn into Captain Ahab," Fuyu cautioned.

Masataka's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He knew his literature, so being compared to Captain Ahab was insulting to him. Captain Ahab was a man so consumed by his obsession to hunt down and kill Moby Dick the White Whale that nothing else mattered to him. Not even the lives of his crew and certainly not his own.

Masataka was nothing like Captain Ahab. He was just trying to track down and stop a dangerous terrorist. That was it. He wasn't obsessed, was he?

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Masataka told Fuyu sternly. "I'll make it up to her, I swear. But right now, we have a job to do."

Fuyu nodded. The discussion was not over. It was merely postponed.

Masataka looked at the lock as he planned to use his Musou Saber to get the storehouse open. It was simple. Just open the storehouse, check its contents, and dispose of what was inside if it proved to be dangerous.

Simple.

"Let's take care of this," said Masataka as he prepared to summon his armor and weapons. Fuyu and Natsu took several steps back, wary of any booby traps.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, _Dave_ ," interjected Saver as he stepped out of the shadows in his civilian form. Like before, he wore his hood up with a scarf mask to hide his identity.

"Saver..." Masataka scowled as he glared at Saver. He wanted to tear off that hood and mask to see who it was he was dealing with.

"Wait, 'Dave'?" Natsu questioned, not getting the reference from '2001: A Space Odyssey'.

"You don't seem happy to see me, Zangetsu. Didn't you enjoy my hospitality?" Saver inquired.

"You tried to blow us up," Masataka deadpanned.

"Then I guess I really brought the house down with my demonstration. And now you've brought more _friends_ to come see me," Saver said as he looked at Natsu and Fuyu. "How considerate."

"Yeah, and we're taking you in," Natsu declared.

"Hm, I wonder if you'll be able to," Saver responded, smiling in amusement.

"Well, duh! There's three of us and only one of you!" Saver chuckled in response, causing Natsu to snap angrily. "What's so damn funny!?"

"Nii-san, don't let him provoke you," Fuyu advised.

"It's funny that you think numbers really matter here," Saver said. "Also, what makes you think I came here alone?"

Saver snapped his fingers and three Genesis cultists revealed themselves as they ran out of their hiding places. They revealed that they were wearing SengokuDrivers and holding Zakuro Lockseeds.

 **[ZAKURO!]**

The cultists loaded their Lockseeds into the SengokuDrivers and locked them in before slicing them open with their Cutting Blades.

 **[ZAKURO ARMS! KURUIZAKI SACRIFICE!]**

The three cultists were enveloped in crimson light. When the crimson shine faded, the trio was revealed as Kurokage Troopers wearing identical Zakuro Arms Armor. They were also armed with Saver Arrows which matched their suits.

"Meet my **Zakurokage Troopers** ," Saver introduced. "My own personal army. How do you like them?"

"Don't those Lockseeds explode?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"Oh, usually, but these are safe as long as you wear the proper equipment," Saver explained. "Alright, Zakurokages! Say hello!"

The Zakurokage Troopers charged at Masataka, Natsu, and Fuyu without hesitation. When they joined the Genesis cult, they took a vow to follow any order given to them by their superiors. They also wanted to stop the Armored War Gods whom they believed were a threat to their world.

Swiftly, as the Zakurokage Troopers charged at them, Masataka drew out his rapier and stepped back before giving his Zakurokage a thrust in the chest, knocking him back. The Zakurokage recovered and took a swipe at Masataka with his Saver Arrow but Masataka sidestepped it. The fencer kept one arm tucked behind him, wielding the rapier in his right hand as he parried the strikes the Zakurokage Trooper attempted to land before dodging as he lunged forward.

Masataka grimaced. The Zakurokage Trooper was not giving him a chance to transform. He eyed the Saver Arrow. While it could be used as a melee weapon, its main function was as a ranged weapon. Masataka knew a shot from that thing would be fatal so he needed to get rid of that first.

With the twins, they were each facing a pair of Zakurokages as well and were doing surprisingly well against their armored foes. Even without their special armor or weapons, the twins were formidable fighters as they used their acrobatics to their advantage.

Fuyu performed a backflip, hitting his Zakurokage right in the jaw with the heels of his shoes. He landed on his feet and started to dance around, dodging the Zakurokage's attempts to strike him. The Zakurokage tried to shoot Fuyu in the head, but he ducked from the shot and then darted forward.

The Zakurokage was startled when Fuyu leaped over him like a frog. The acrobat then hooked his feet around the Zakurokage's neck as he landed on his hands and then tossed him over with his legs.

Natsu was no slouch as well as he caught his Zakurokage's wrist and twisted his arm painfully, forcing him to kneel and drop his weapon. He then kicked the guy in the faceplate, knocking him down. Natsu grinned as he did a taunting 'come here' gesture as the Zakurokage climbed to his feet. The armored cultist rushed at Natsu who sidestepped then tripped him with his foot, sending the Zakurokage sprawling.

"Seriously, is this the best you guys got?" Natsu mocked. The Zakurokage growled and got back up to his feet. That was when Natsu used his foot to kick the dropped Saver Arrow up so he could catch it. When Natsu's opponent ran at him, he repeatedly fired energy arrows in quick succession, sending the Zakurokage Trooper reeling.

Meanwhile, Saver watched with his arms crossed as his three Zakurokage Troopers failed to fight three unarmored Armored War Gods. Honestly, these grunts were just plain embarrassing. Had the quality of good henchmen gone down? They should be more than a match for three men without their power armor. But no, it seemed that the three Armored War Gods made up for their lack of armor with skill.

Masataka parried his Zakurokage's Saver Arrow with his rapier then drove the sharp tip of his blade into his opponent's throat. The Zakurokage dropped his Saver Arrow to grab hold of his throat out of reflex, coughing from the blow. Masataka kicked away the Saver Arrow. Seeing his opponent incapacitated, he decided to finish things off and took out a certain Lockseed he had not used in a while.

"Henshin!"

 **[WATERMELON!]**

The Watermelon Armor Part descended as Masataka loaded the Watermelon Lockseed into his SengokuDriver's Drive Bay before he hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[SOIYA! WATERMELON ARMS! MIDARE-DAMA! BA-BA-BA-BANG!]**

The Zakurokage recovered, only to be buffeted by a spray of bullets from the Watermelon Gatling Gun. The poor grunt was overwhelmed by the intense firepower and dropped to the ground, his armor vanishing as he was defeated.

"And stay down!" Zangetsu yelled.

 **[GOLDEN!]**

 **[SILVER!]**

"Henshin!"

The twins also transformed as they summoned their armor and weapons. They did not want to waste any more time than they had right now.

 **[COME ON! GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!]**

 **[SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!]**

Natsu became Armored War God Mars of the Ultimate Steel as Fuyu transformed into Armored War God Kamuro of the Ultimate Magic.

Once the Fuma Twins assumed their alter-egos, they swiftly took down their opponents. Mars drew out his Sword Bringer from its shield scabbard and slashed his Zakurokage Trooper across the chest, sending sparks blasting off as he knocked him down. At the same time, Kamuro jabbed his Souginjou straight into his opponent's stomach, causing him to double over and fall.

The two defeated Zakurokage Troopers groaned as their suits vanished, leaving two pathetic cultists lying in defeat as they painfully lamented over their loss.

"Alright, that takes care of that," Mars remarked. "Now, it's time we took down the boss."

"I should've asked for better henchmen," Saver grumbled. "Oh, well. Time to clean up." He snapped his fingers. The cultists' Zakuro Lockseeds blinked rapidly and exploded, blowing up their wearers in the process. "They're nothing but worthless human bombs anyway."

The Armored War Gods of Son Go stared in horror at Saver's callous treatment of his henchmen.

"You...you just blew them up..." Kamuro stammered in shock.

"Well, they were trash anyway," Saver shrugged.

"They were people!" Mars snapped.

"Hey, this is your fault too, so don't point your fingers at me!" Saver snapped accusingly.

"Enough!" Zangetsu shouted. "You will answer for your crimes against the Kingdom of Son Go and face justice!"

"You're the _last_ person who should be talking about justice, you hypocrite," Saver spat as he glared coldly at Zangetsu.

The three Armored War Gods charged at Saver when all of a sudden, a mass of black tentacles as thick as tree trunks burst out of the ground, forming a wall in front of Saver. The three Armored War Gods backpedaled as they raised their guard.

The tentacles parted like curtains to reveal Saver and another young man standing beside him. He had pale skin, midnight black hair, and wore sunglasses. He was dressed in a black jacket that had gold buttons going up the center and matching pants. He also had on brown shoes. Over the jacket, he wore a red sleeveless _haori_ with his clan crest displayed proudly. Around his waist was a belt with a sheathed katana hanging from it.

In Zangetsu's opinion, sunglasses at night were just impractical, but what really got his attention was the presence of a SengokuDriver around the newcomer's waist.

"Who's this guy, and doesn't he know that only douchebags wear sunglasses at night?" Mars pointed out rudely.

"How disrespectful," the newcomer spat as the tentacles sank into the ground.

"Who are you?" Zangetsu demanded.

"Meet Taiga Shiba," Saver introduced. "He's a displaced like us."

"Displaced?" Zangetsu echoed, curiously.

"We all come from the same world, brought to this one for one reason or another," Saver explained.

"I can speak for myself," Taiga interjected. "And it's 'Shiba-sama' to you."

"Fine, _Shiba-sama_. Now, why don't you show them who you _really_ are?"

"You don't need to tell me that."

Taiga took out his Bujin Gaim Lockseed and unlocked it.

 **[BUJIN GAIM!]**

"Bujin Gaim!?" Zangetsu, Mars, and Kamuro yelled in stereo, shocked. They never thought they would ever hear that name again, not since the battle they had with the demonic Rider back in Rakuyo.

"Henshin," Taiga announced. He loaded the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver and locked it in.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Once it was secured, Taiga hit the Cutting Blade to slice the front open. This was followed by a dark guitar riff. The Armor Part, which resembled a large version of Bujin Gaim's helmet, dropped on Taiga's head. Black energy wrapped around his body, materializing into his black Ride Wear bodysuit. Once the suit was formed, the Armor Part disassembled and folded onto his body, revealing his helmet. With the armor fully formed, Majin Gaim summoned his Blood Daidaimaru.

 **[BUJIN GAIM ARMS! CHI NO MUSHA ON THE DARK PATH!]**

To Zangetsu, Mars, and Kamuro, they could not believe what they were seeing. It was like a bad dream. Bujin Gaim had been reincarnated. It was frightening enough to think that Bujin Gaim had come back from the dead, but now a new player had inherited the dreaded demon's power.

"Meet the **Dragonslayer**!" Saver introduced.

"Dragonslayer?" Mars and Kamuro repeated curiously.

"Oh, haven't you heard? He killed the _Seiryuoh!_ " Saver announced gleefully.

Zangetsu's eyes widened as he looked at Majin Gaim incredulously. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"You _killed_ Oda-kun?"

"I did, and tonight I'm going to kill _you_ ," Majin Gaim promised. He could feel his partner's bloodlust aimed at Zangetsu. All of that rage and hatred was coursing through him. It needed-no _demanded_ to be satisfied.

"Right, I forgot to mention this, but I promised him that he could have a chance to fight you, but since you brought backup, I'm so glad I brought him along," Saver informed Zangetsu.

Zangetsu glared at Saver. He was here to stop Saver, not waste time with some minor character who just showed up out of nowhere. But if Majin Gaim got in the way, then Zangetsu would have no choice but to cut him down for aiding and abetting a criminal.

Saver could tell that Zangetsu was not interested in Majin Gaim. Well, time to give him a damn good reason to be.

"You should be familiar with some of his work. You know that town you found infested by Helheim plants where all the people turned into Inves? Wanna know who done it?" Saver added as he pointed at Majin Gaim. "This guy right here!"

Zangetsu aimed a sharp glare at Majin Gaim and clenched his fists. Innocent men, women, and children were all turned into Inves, forcing Masataka to take action. After he and Shuutai were forced to purge the town, Zangetsu swore he would find the cause of the outbreak and have it dealt with to avenge all the senseless death.

Now, here he was-Majin Gaim-standing before him.

"All that destruction was caused by _you_? Why?" Zangetsu demanded.

"To test my powers of course," Majin Gaim answered coldly.

"There were innocent children in that town!"

"Well, I wasn't the one that killed them, was I?"

"They were already dead when they changed! _You're_ the one responsible! _You're_ the murderer!" Zangetsu shouted angrily as he pointed his Watermelon Gatling Gun threateningly at Majin Gaim and Saver. He was going to make both Saver and Majin Gaim pay for what they had done.

"You're one to talk. You're still the one who cut them down in the end," Saver retorted.

"Enough of this! Are we going to fight or are we just going to stand around and talk all night?" Majin Gaim asked impatiently. He came here for a fight, not for a chat session.

If Majin Gaim was eager for a fight, then Zangetsu would _gladly_ entertain him. After hearing what the Gaim knockoff had done, Zangetsu wanted to- _needed_ to punish him. Fortunately, he had come prepared for this.

Earlier, Masataka had taken the Genesis Core Unit from his GenesisDriver and equipped it to his SengokuDriver. He intended to use it against Saver, but now that Majin Gaim was here, he had an additional target for his wrath.

Zangetsu removed his Watermelon Lockseed then took out both his Melon Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed.

He unlocked them.

 **[MELON!]** _ **[MELON ENERGY!]**_

He then locked them in, putting the Melon Lockseed in the Drive Bay and the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core Unit.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

As the two Armor Parts descended, Zangetsu pushed down the Cutting Blade, which opened up both his Melon Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[MIX!]**_

The two Armor Parts merged into the Jimber Armor Part and landed on Zangetsu's head. Moments later the Jimber Armor Part disassembled and folded onto his body, completing the Arms Change as it replaced his Watermelon Arms.

 _ **[MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN! JIMBER MELON! HA-HA!]**_

Zangetsu, now clad in his green _jinbaori_ -like Jimber Melon Arms, was equipped with both his Melon Defender on his left arm and the Sonic Arrow in his right hand. From his appearance alone, he seemed like a force to be reckoned with.

Now, ready to do battle, the White Devil glared at both Saver and Majin Gaim with severe hatred. This was now personal for him. Saver had created explosive Lockseeds, one which had killed innocents. He had also attempted to kill Sonken, Kannei, and Shuutai along with Zangetsu.

Majin Gaim had caused the deaths of an entire town of people by turning them into Inves and if the claim he made was true then he was responsible for Nagata's death as well.

Zangetsu wanted them both to answer for their crimes, and his blade would be the instrument that would bring them to face justice.

Meanwhile, a grin spread underneath Saver's mask. He didn't seem fazed at all by the hatred aimed at him by Zangetsu. To Saver, it meant that Zangetsu would not be holding back. While he did not show it, he was just as eager as Majin Gaim for a fight.

"Alright, here how it's going to be, White Devil-san. If you manage to beat me, you can have all the Lockseeds hiding behind that door. Oh, and as an added bonus, I'll tell you who I am," Saver wagered.

"Fine," Zangetsu gritted out. Once he defeated Saver, he would take care of Majin Gaim and have them both answer for the crimes they have done. Zangetsu's grip tightened around his Sonic Arrow, already imagining himself shooting Majin Gaim right in the face. After all the stress he had to suffer over this case, it would be cathartic.

"Oh, and as for the two _Granny Smiths_ ," Saver said as he pointed at Mars and Kamuro before he gestured to Majin Gaim, "You both get to play with my associate here."

"You said _I_ would get to fight Zangetsu," Majin Gaim growled at Saver. Was Saver backing out on their deal? That was unacceptable.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll still get your chance to fight Zangetsu. Trust me. But before that, you should have some apples as an _appetizer_."

Majin Gaim gritted his teeth but stayed his hand, stopping himself from attacking Saver. Saver was not the enemy here. He was just obnoxious.

Bujin Gaim screamed inside Majin Gaim's head, yelling at him to renege on the deal.

"Fine..." Majin Gaim muttered. He did not like it, but Saver was the one in charge here and Majin Gaim was not about to go back on an agreement unless the terms were disagreeable. Majin Gaim forcefully tuned his partner out. He couldn't hear himself think with all that mental noise. He was dissatisfied, so he would take his feelings out on the Apple Twins.

"Are you both OK with this?" Zangetsu asked the Apple Twins.

"Don't worry, Sempai. We'll try to stall him. Once you're done with Saver, you may assist us," Kamuro answered.

"Yeah, dealing with him is going to take some _White Rider Tiger Power_ ," Mars added.

"Now, with everyone in agreement, let's get ready to RUUUUUMMMMMBLE!" Saver yelled out excitedly, his blood boiling hotly in anticipation. He took out both his Lockseeds and unlocked them to transform. "Henshin!"

 **[ZAKURO!] [BLOOD ORANGE!]**

 **[LOCK ON!]**

 **[HA! BLOOD ZAKURO ARMS! KURUIZAKI SACRIFICE! HA! BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!]**

Saver's armor materialized and he summoned his Saver Arrow and Blood Daidaimaru. He dual-wielded both weapons, holding the sword in his right hand and the bow in his left.

Kamuro blinked as he could not help but notice something.

"Hey, Nii-san. Don't you think Saver looks like you?"

"What are you talking about? Look at him, he's creepy."

"But he does kind of look like you."

"Pfft! No way!"

"Now that you mention it, I can see a resemblance."

"See, Nii-san? Even Sempai thinks you both look alike."

"Well, you look like Gaim, Fuyu! You never hear me complaining!"

"I have long noticed my resemblance to him, Nii-san."

"Are you guys doing a comedy routine or are we going to do this? We don't have all night!" Majin Gaim called out, tapping his foot impatiently.

Zangetsu, Mars, and Kamuro ceased their (pointless) argument as they marched toward Saver and Majin Gaim. Once they were close enough, both sides made their move.

Now, they began to clash!

Sparks exploded as Zangetsu and Saver's weapons connected. The blood red Armored War Devil then pulled Zangetsu away to give Majin Gaim some space to fight the Apple Twins.

Saver and Zangetsu broke apart and started to exchange blows. They furiously took swings at each other, spilling sparks as their weapons connected. Zangetsu also had the added protection of the Melon Defender, allowing him to block Saver's blows and counter them.

As his weapons clashed against the shield, Saver noted how much stronger the White Devil was in his Jimber Arms. Instead of being deterred, this just excited him even more.

It was exhilarating!

As Zangetsu went for a diagonal slash, Saver suddenly turned into red mist and vanished. Zangetsu put up his guard as he waited for Saver to reappear, prepared for his next move.

When Saver finally appeared, he was standing right behind Zangetsu with his Saver Arrow leveled at his opponent's back. He had put away his scimitar so he could fire his bow.

Zangetsu pivoted on his heel so the shot would fly past him and retaliated with the sharpened edge of the Melon Defender. Saver was knocked back by the blow before he was strafed by energy arrows. He was forced to teleport just to avoid another salvo.

Saver teleported right in front of Zangetsu and hit him with a horizontal strike. Zangetsu staggered from the blow but recovered to block the next one with his shield. Saver withdrew his weapons, getting ready to land another slash, but Zangetsu managed to drive him back with a shield bash. Zangetsu then fired his Sonic Arrow at Saver's face but missed when his opponent teleported away.

"Is that all you can do? Just run away?" Zangetsu taunted.

Saver reappeared a distance away from Zangetsu, breathing hard.

"Oh, you should know all about that! You're the expert on running away!" Saver shot back angrily as he temporarily dismissed his Blood Daidaimaru and aimed his Saver Arrow at Zangetsu.

Zangetsu was puzzled by the angry accusation but decided not to dwell on it. He had a fight to win and illegal Lockseeds to confiscate. He was determined to end all of this tonight.

Saver fired at Zangetsu who charged right at him, using his Melon Defender to deflect the energy shots. As he shortened the distance between himself and Saver, Zangetsu's Melon Defender glowed and all of a sudden it changed shape. The sharp bladed sides of the Melon Defender detached from the main body of the shield and swung forward to become a pincer-like claw which caught Saver in a vice-like grip.

"Argh! Let me go!" Saver yelled as he struggled to free himself. He felt like he was caught in a bear trap as the claw squeezed tightly around his midsection, threatening to split him in half.

Desperate to free himself, Saver threw his Saver Arrow, hurling it over Zangetsu's head. Zangetsu wondered what's the point of that was when the Saver Arrow returned like a boomerang and struck Zangetsu upside the head. This allowed Saver to free himself when the grip on him loosened and he caught his Saver Arrow before landing a slash across Zangetsu's chest. He then pressed the tip of his Saver Arrow against Zangetsu's chest and fired a bolt at point-blank range, pushing Zangetsu back with sparks splashing from the impact point like sparklers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mars and Kamuro faced Majin Gaim. The Apple Twins had him outnumbered two-to-one, but Majin Gaim did not seem to care about the odds. And technically, Majin Gaim was two people in one, so was he truly outnumbered in this case?

While the twins tried to put on a brave face, inside they were apprehensive. If Majin Gaim had even a fraction of Bujin Gaim's powers, it would take more than the two of them to fight him. They still remembered what happened when they last fought the demonic Rider. They were unlikely to ever forget that experience.

The best chance they had was to stall for time. Once Zangetsu took care of Saver, the three of them could take down Majin Gaim together. They stood a much better chance with the aid of a Sovereign.

"You know, it's customary for combatants to introduce themselves before a duel," Majin Gaim informed the twins. "It shows that they respect each other."

"Are you serious?" Mars questioned in disbelief.

"I simply wish to practice some decorum," Majin Gaim defended. In his household, honor, politeness, and good manners were drilled into him. Of course, such things were exclusive to those equal to him or above him. People beneath him were only worthy of licking his feet. "Or did your parents not teach you any manners at all?"

"Oh, that's it!" Mars stomped forward to give Majin Gaim a piece of his mind but Kamuro held him back. "Let me go, Fuyu! We can't let him talk smack about our parents!"

"He's trying to rile you up, Nii-san. Don't let him provoke you," Kamuro advised.

"Listen to your brother. You'll live longer with a better grasp on your emotions," Majin Gaim taunted Mars. "Now, shall we?"

"You want an introduction so much, well here it is!" Mars brandished his Sword Bringer dramatically. "The Armored War God of Ultimate Steel Mars! Natsu Fuma!"

Kamuro tapped the butt of his Souginjou on the ground and spread his other arm to the side dramatically.

"The Armored War God of Ultimate Magic Kamuro! Fuyu Fuma!"

Putting his Blood Daidaimaru and Musou Saber together to form the Musou Naginata, Majin Gaim shouldered his double-bladed sword and stared down his opponents. He sized them up and narrowed his eyes.

"Majin Gaim the Dragonslayer, Taiga Shiba is here. Now, come at me!"

Mars and Kamuro needed no further prompting as they charged at Majin Gaim together. They swung their weapons at him but he blocked the twins' attempt to strike him with his own. Majin Gaim expertly parried a follow-up blow from Mars before sending him staggering with a swift kick then swung at Kamuro who raised his Souginjou to block the attack. Pushing Kamuro away, Majin Gaim dodged the Sword Bringer then surged forward to land a quick thrust to Mars' chest. He then turned and dodged Kamuro's Souginjou before he landed a slash across his chest, knocking him down with another swing.

The twins recovered and regrouped before resuming their assault. Mars went for a swing but Majin Gaim blocked the blade with his forearm before he slashed Mars in the chest and kicked him back. Majin Gaim then sidestepped Kamuro's Souginjou before he slashed Kamuro twice across the chest, sending him reeling. Charging toward them, he knocked them both down with a chain of brutal slashes, sending the twins tumbling.

Majin Gaim sneered. He expected better, considering he had Bujin Gaim's memories. The Apple Twins were powerful as their Arms were comparable to Gaim's Kachidoki Arms in terms of power. And yet, they could not provide the challenge he was hoping for.

He was not really expecting much from them. He just thought they could entertain him. Instead, this felt like a colossal waste of time. Despite the enhancements granted by their armor, neither of the twins could hold a candle against the heir of the Shiba Clan.

His partner, the parasitic remains of the demonic entity that called itself Bujin Gaim, agreed with him. Bujin Gaim wanted to kill Zangetsu. Majin Gaim managed to learn why. Besides Nagata, Zangetsu had insulted Bujin Gaim's original self. That hatred still lived on within Bujin Gaim even if Nise had long since died.

Bujin Gaim was a spiteful being by nature, and would not be satisfied until everyone who stood in his way paid for what they did to him. Majin Gaim also wanted to have a taste of that same satisfaction.

It would be glorious!

Mars and Kamuro recovered from Majin Gaim's violent assault. His strength and ferocity reminded them of Bujin Gaim in a lot of ways. At least Majin Gaim had not demonstrated any crazy powers like moving things with his mind or throwing lightning at them.

"He's strong, Nii-san," Kamuro observed.

"Yeah, he's tough, but together we're stronger," Mars responded. "Let's do it!"

Kamuro tapped his Souginjou on the ground and summoned a bunch of vines which suddenly burst out of the earth and bound Majin Gaim, immobilizing him. With him unable to move, it was their chance to finish him off.

"Get him!"

 **[COME ON! GOLDEN SQUASH!]**

"Alright!"

 **[SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!]**

The Apple Twins crossed their weapons, forming an apple-shaped sphere of swirling gold and silver energy. With a united shout, they hurled their combined energy attack at Majin Gaim. The projectile hit its mark, engulfing Bujin Gaim's successor in an explosion.

"Did we get him?" Kamuro asked. The smoke covered Majin Gaim so it was hard to tell if they were able to finish him off.

"Yeah, we got him," Mars answered.

The smoke cleared to reveal Majin Gaim, completely unharmed. The only proof of the twins' attack doing any kind of damage was the destroyed vines lying around Majin Gaim while he did not have a mark on him.

Mars cursed, "Son of a bitch!"

Kamuro gaped at Majin Gaim.

"Not a mark on him."

Mars was on high alert.

"Fuyu! Again! We hit him harder this time! No holding back!"

Kamuro took the cue and summoned vines to grab Majin Gaim again. They wrapped around him tightly, keeping him in place. But then, something horrific happened. The vines died as soon as they came in contact with Majin Gaim. They just withered up, allowing Majin Gaim to easily break out of them.

"Crap!" the twins cursed in stereo as they realized that the move they used was not going to work again.

"Is that all?" Majin Gaim asked. "My turn then. Now watch closely as I show you my true power."

He intended to finish this quick, but he also wanted them to suffer for believing they ever stood a chance against him. The Bujin Gaim Lockseed flashed and black slime spread all over Majin Gaim. It enveloped him in a layer of inky darkness that just looked grotesque. Like clay, the inky black slime was being molded into a new shape before finally hardening.

 **[SEIFUKU ARMS! DAI AKUMA, SEKAI SEIFUKU!]**

The pitch black layer shattered off, revealing Majin Gaim in the Conquest Arms Armor that Bujin Gaim had worn before. Some details had changed since the last time the twins had set their eyes on it. The armor was black and worn over a matching black bodysuit which had a blood red vein-like pattern all over it. Depicted on his chestplate was a red jagged pattern which resembled a draconic skull from Hell. Spaulders resembling dragon skulls dyed in blood were fastened to his shoulders while black flaps of armor hung from his belt to protect his thighs and crotch. Gold plate armor was fastened to his forearms, shins, and toes. His helmet peaked to a sharp point, like a _tsuinari kabuto_ worn by warlords during Japan's feudal age with his blood red crest mounted to the brow. His faceplate retained the same appearance as well as the same blood red visor as before. Finally, a black cape with scalloped edges to resemble dragon wings, blood-red lining, and a high collar completed the look, giving him a regal yet menacing appearance.

To Natsu, Majin Gaim looked like a demonic overlord that could fill the role of a Final Boss in an RPG. He pulled off the dark lord look pretty well with that badass cape of his.

To Fuyu, Majin Gaim was like an eldritch abomination from his worst nightmares. The tentacles convinced him of that.

This was not the first time Taiga had assumed Seifuku Arms. Bujin Gaim had shown it to him much earlier in their partnership, and he _really_ appreciated how it made him look and feel. It was armor that was truly worthy of someone of his status. He even tested it out on some wild Inves in Helheim Forest. The power was overwhelming, but Taiga gradually got the hang of it.

Once Majin Gaim was adorned in his stronger armor, he summoned his Blood Drake Tail Sword. The blood red blade seemed to growl as it manifested as if it was urging its master to quench its thirst for blood.

It was time to exterminate some pests.

Mars and Kamuro did not like the looks of this. That armor brought up some bad memories for the twins. Not only did their foe change his appearance, but he had leveled up as well. Kamuro trembled at the sight of Majin Gaim as he walked toward them, dragging the Blood Drake Tail Sword behind him, the tip of the blade leaving a groove that lengthened with each step. They recalled how Bujin Gaim pretty much tossed them around like rag dolls, playing with them and torturing them.

It had not been a pleasant experience.

Once he reached his frozen opponents, Majin Gaim raised his sword and took a swing at them. Mars put himself in front of Kamuro and raised his shield, taking the hit, but his Apple Reflecter buckled under the blow. He staggered back from the strike, his arm throbbing painfully from taking the blow.

" **Now, do you want this to end quickly and painlessly?** " said Majin Gaim, with his voice now sounding demonic. " **Or slowly and agonizingly?** **Or is it dealer's choice?** "

"Fuyu, from a scale of 1 to 10, how screwed are we?" Mars asked his twin brother while trying not to shake in his boots.

"Nii-san, ho-honestly, there is no scale in existence that-that could ever properly m-measure how screwed we are right now," Kamuro replied as he trembled slightly.

"Oh, that's comforting," Mars remarked sarcastically. "At least tell me we have a plan."

"Don't die."

"Yeah, that's a _great_ plan."

" **Tonight I dine on apple pie** ," Majin Gaim growled hungrily.

Mars and Kamuro let out audible gulps as they began sweating bullets, trying with all their might not to let their fear show. They knew they were in for the fight of their lives and would need to pull out all the stops to make it through tonight. Failure meant death and thus not an option for them. They had two lovely ladies waiting for their return.

* * *

Zangetsu and Saver fought ferociously, exchanging strikes while landing fierce blows upon their foes. It was a battle between the White Devil and a red demon, with neither of them giving in or letting up. They both had something at stake and it was something worth fighting for to each of them.

Zangetsu fought to abate Sonken of her fears. She confided in him of the pressures of being a ruler. She put up a strong and brave front in public, but privately wished that it was not so hard. He offered her words of comfort and companionship, while also being her shield to protect her.

Saver's reasons for fighting, however, were his own. While Zangetsu did not know Saver's own motives, uncovering those motives was secondary. Saver's plans needed to be stopped and Zangetsu would be the one to cut him down.

During the fight, Zangetsu seemed to be inflicting more damage as the Melon Defender's Claw Mode gave it more reach, but Saver managed to dodge a majority of his strikes while landing his own. Sparks erupted once more as their weapons connected before they broke apart.

Zangetsu accelerated and blitzed Saver with a series of slashes as he sped by. Saver was sent spinning with each strike before Zangetsu shot him at point-blank range, knocking him to the ground.

"You can't win, Saver. Just surrender," said Zangetsu.

Saver took his chance to teleport away to gain some distance from Zangetsu.

"Not yet, White Devil. I haven't shown you my next trick yet," Saver retorted.

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes. He was prepared for anything Saver might throw at him. Saver's body flashed and he duplicated himself. Now, two Savers stood before Zangetsu. Zangetsu was prepared for anything, but he was certainly not prepared for _that_. And he honestly didn't see that coming as well.

 **[HA! ZAKURO ARMS! KURUIZAKI SACRIFICE!]**

 **[HA! BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!]**

They were similar, yet not the same. The Saver on the right was clad in the full Zakuro Arms, this time with symmetrical shoulder pads and holding the Saver Arrow. The Saver on the left was clad in the Blood Orange Arms and holding the Blood Daidaimaru.

Zangetsu was taken aback by this as he looked back and forth at the two Savers.

"How...?"

"Call me Saver-Z," the Saver in the Zakuro Arms identified himself.

"And call me Saver-B," the Saver in Blood Orange Arms introduced himself.

Zangetsu clenched his jaw as he braced himself for some double trouble. He was surprised, but it was not like he had no experience facing superior numbers before.

The two Savers quickly flanked Zangetsu and took turns taking swings at him, forcing Zangetsu to defend from two fronts. The twin Savers were fierce as they attacked him, not giving him a chance to make a counterattack.

Saver-B and Zangetsu ended up in a blade lock, trying to push off one another. This left Zangetsu wide open as Saver-Z hit his Cutting Blade twice.

 **[HA! ZAKURO AU LAIT!]**

"SEE YA!"

Saver-Z released a charged energy bolt that hit Zangetsu, knocking him away and breaking the blade lock. As Zangetsu started to recover, Saver-B capitalized on the chance.

 **[HA! BLOOD ORANGE AU LAIT!]**

With his Blood Daidaimaru glowing and bleeding off blazing red energy, Saver-B delivered a series of brutal slashes. Zangetsu screamed painfully, unable to defend himself, as sparks blasted off violently with each brutally delivered slash.

Zangetsu backpedaled from both Savers before they fused back together into the original. Seeing Zangetsu weakened from his assault, Saver prepared to execute his finisher, hitting his Cutting Blade two times before going for the third.

"Nighty-night, White Devil! See you in Hell!"

"No, you don't!" Zangetsu shouted as he delivered his counterattack, firing his Sonic Arrow at Saver before he could hit his Cutting Blade a third time.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY!]**_

Zangetsu's energy arrow hit its mark and the energy expanded into a melon-shaped energy barrier that trapped Saver inside. Now that he was trapped, he had nowhere to run.

With his opponent immobilized, Zangetsu removed the Melon Energy Lockseed from his Sonic Arrow to put it back in the Genesis Core Unit before he hit his Cutting Blade thrice.

 _ **[SOIYA! MELON SPARKING! JIMBER MELON SPARKING!]**_

Zangetsu's Melon Defender returned to its default form as Zangetsu leaped into the air. Emerald energy burst from his feet as he went airborne. Looking down, he tucked in his legs then dropped upon Saver.

Trapped inside the barrier, Saver could not avoid Zangetsu's dropkick and braced himself for impact.

Zangetsu extended both his legs as emerald green energy gathered together around them, morphing into a giant arrow. He penetrated the barrier and burst right through it, causing an explosion. He flew out of the smoke and flames and landed on his feet before he turned about and face to admire his handiwork.

"Nighty-night, Saver."

There was no way Saver could have survived that.

With Saver gone, Zangetsu, Sonken and all of Son Go could rest easy.

Unfortunately, Zangetsu's victory was a bit premature.

Saver suddenly teleported directly in front of Zangetsu, completely unharmed. The sudden invasion of his personal space took Zangetsu by surprise.

"What!?"

 **[HA! BLOOD ZAKURO SPARKING! HA! BLOOD ORANGE SPARKING!]**

With his weapons charged, Saver swung his glowing Blood Daidaimaru and Saver Arrow together, delivering an X-shaped energy slash. Zangetsu hastily raised his Melon Defender, but Saver's attack sliced the shield apart before colliding with Zangetsu. The explosive attack sent Zangetsu tumbling away.

As he lay on the ground defeated while groaning in pain, Zangetsu's Melon Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed were ejected from his SengokuDriver as his armor vanished.

Masataka made the mistake of dropping his guard, allowing Saver to claim victory.

Saver collected his spoils, picking up the Melon Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed, claiming them for himself.

"Looks like the Ultimate Shield has been broken," Saver gloated victoriously. "Now it's time to send the White Devil to Hell."

Masataka picked himself up, glaring furiously at Saver. He was so close to taking Saver down and he was not going to fail his duty to Sonken. He was going to complete her order, no matter what.

"I'm not done yet!" Masataka yelled as he took out his Baihu Lockseed and unlocked it.

 **[BAIHU!]**

A tiger's roar was heard as the Baihu Lockseed was unlocked.

"Henshin!"

Masataka swiftly loaded the Baihu Lockseed into his SengokuDriver before he locked it in and hit the Cutting Blade to activate it.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA!]**

The Tiger Aura Beast burst out of its portal and roared, throwing Saver back. It then flew back to Masataka to fuse with him, forming his Sovereign Armor.

 **[BAIHU ARMS! BYAKKO NO KIBA, TENSHIN!]**

Saver gawked at the sight of Zangetsu in his White Tiger Celestial Armor. Not only did Zangetsu's armor resemble a tiger, it also gave him the intimidating presence of one and those claws were definitely not for show. Saver was awestruck as he could literally feel the power rolling off the armor, but he recovered quickly. He would not be cowed by something like this. It was just some fancy armor. It could not be _that_ powerful, could it?

Saver fired at Zangetsu with his Saver Arrow but the shots simply bounced off his armor, doing no harm to the White Tiger Rider. Frustrated, Saver charged at Zangetsu and slashed him with the Blood Daidaimaru and Saver Arrow. Sparks blasted off from the impact, but Zangetsu was unharmed. Saver continued to batter Zangetsu with violent slashes but did no damage whatsoever.

Using his Baihu Claws, Zangetsu pushed Saver off him with twin jabs. He glared at Saver who backed away from him. With the gap of power widened so much, Saver stood no chance against the White Tiger Rider. He realized he had bitten off more than he could chew.

Now Saver was the prey and Zangetsu the predator.

The fight was already over.

* * *

Back to Mars and Kamuro, they were not doing so well against Majin Gaim. Initially, they did not think they stood much of a chance of defeating Majin Gaim. They planned to stall him until Zangetsu came to their aid. They did try their best and thought they managed to defeat their opponent easily. Sadly, once Majin Gaim had leveled up to his Conquest Armor, everything they tried was useless.

The gap of power had widened considerably and they were no match for Majin Gaim as he dominated them in this fight. He didn't even look winded. This was just a walk in the park for him now. However, no matter what, even if it seemed hopeless, the Apple Twins would not give up. They would not let anything bring them down, not even Majin Gaim.

They tried to attack again, only to be knocked down.

They got back up again and were knocked down once more.

This happened repeatedly and Majin Gaim was growing bored.

" **Let's** **just** **end this farce** ," decided Majin Gaim as he hit his Cutting Blade only once.

 **[SEIFUKU SQUASH!]**

Quickly, to mount a united counter, Mars and Kamuro hit their own Cutting Blades.

 **[COME ON! GOLDEN SPARKING!]**

 **[SOIYA! SILVER SPARKING!]**

Majin Gaim raised his Blood Drake Tail Sword as crimson energy radiated from it. A crimson dragon made of energy manifested beside Majin Gaim. It growled menacingly at the twins, baring its sharp teeth and displaying its claws.

Energy gathered in the twins' weapons, causing them to glow in their respective colors: gold for Mars and silver for Kamuro.

Kamuro held his Souginjou in both hands and his entire body glowed before he rolled up into a ball made of silver-blue energy. The sphere hovered in front of Mars who held his Sword Bringer like a baseball bat.

"GOLD-SILVER HOMERUN STRIKE!"

Mars swung his sword and smashed it against the Kamuro Sphere. The sphere rocketed toward Majin Gaim. In response, Majin Gaim swung his sword and the draconic apparition beside him flew at the big glowing energy sphere. It opened its jaws as it swallowed the sphere, causing an explosion. The smoke spread around Mars, obscuring his vision, but then Kamuro landed against him, groaning.

"Fuyu!?"

The smoke cleared and the dragon-shaped energy projection hovered above the twins. It let loose a vicious roar and followed the direction of Majin Gaim's swing. It dove down at them and exploded, sending the twins flying as it threw them in opposite directions.

Fuyu and Natsu landed on the ground and groaned in pain, their armor gone, with their Lockseeds ejected from their SengokuDrivers.

Majin Gaim collected his spoils as he picked up the Golden and Silver Lockseeds. He took a moment to admire his latest acquisition. They would look nice in a trophy case.

Now that he had dealt with the Gold and Silver Warriors, the White Devil was next.

* * *

Once Masataka transformed into his Baihu Arms, he easily turned the tide of this battle. There was no doubting his victory now as the Celestial Armor withstood everything Saver could throw at him.

The gap in power between them had widened dramatically and Saver stood no chance against Zangetsu. Even Saver's teleportation trick, which gave him an advantage, could not provide him with the leverage to beat Zangetsu. Every slash Saver landed and every shot he fired did nothing but harmlessly scrape off some sparks.

"Damn you! Just fall already! Just fall!" Saver screamed furiously as he repeatedly slashed Zangetsu.

"Enough." Zangetsu sent Saver tumbling with a swipe of his Baihu Claws. "Just surrender. If you do, maybe I can persuade Sonken-sama to show some leniency."

"Fuck...you!" Saver groaned as he picked himself up. He would not accept defeat at Zangetsu's hands but he knew he could not win this fight. He had no choice but to withdraw. Then, when he was someplace safe and far away from Zangetsu, he could come up with a new plan.

Saver was about to teleport away when Zangetsu jabbed his Baihu Claws into the ground. With his geokinesis, Zangetsu willed the earth under Saver's feet to climb up his legs and pull him into the ground, burying him up to his waist. Saver struggled to free himself, but he was held tightly in place.

"Seriously!? You're going to beat me like this!?" Saver snapped in disbelief as he uselessly struggled. It was humiliating.

"I figured out how your powers work. Anything in physical contact with you when you teleport gets teleported as well," Zangetsu boasted.

"Damn smart guy..." Saver hissed.

"There's no escape for you, Red Death. Now, tell me who you are," Zangetsu demanded.

"How about I give you a bit of a hint so you can figure it out yourself, _Onii-chan_?" Saver offered.

Zangetsu froze, his eyes as wide as saucers, shocked as the words echoed in his head in a familiar manner.

 _Onii-chan..._

 _Onii-chan..._

 _Onii-chan..._

Zangetsu had a look of horrified realization as it all added up.

"No...You can't be- _Argh_!"

A surprise energy shot suddenly impacted Zangetsu's chest, throwing him roughly to the ground. He was so stunned by the revelation that he never saw it coming. His armor sizzled from the shot, but it was otherwise fine, taking only minor damage.

The assailant turned out to be Majin Gaim who was holding the Toxic Arrow as he approached. He walked over and stood next to Saver. After dealing with the appetizers (the Fuma Brothers), he was eager for the main course.

" **Well, this is embarrassing** ," Majin Gaim remarked in amusement as he looked down at Saver who was buried up to his waist.

"Just get me out of here," Saver demanded irately.

Majin Gaim fired his Toxic Arrow around Saver. The ground began to dissolve and soften. Once he was freed, Saver teleported himself out of the hole to stand next to Majin Gaim.

"Thanks," Saver said as he patted Majin Gaim on the back out of gratitude. "As promised, he's all yours."

Majin Gaim grinned under his mask. He was eager to test his might against Zangetsu as he would prove to be a worthy challenge and would not feel like a cheap or easy win.

Inside Majin Gaim's head, Bujin Gaim instructed him to kill Zangetsu. Bujin Gaim had shown Majin Gaim his memories of when Nise was defeated by Zangetsu, of how humiliated he felt that day. Now was his chance to rectify that.

" **Get up, Zangetsu** ," Majin Gaim ordered. " **Get up and fight me**." He wanted this to be a fair fight. He wanted to fight the White Devil Tiger of Son Go, not some weakling.

Zangetsu rose to his feet. He felt a myriad of emotions at the moment ranging from anger, confusion, but most of all a strong desire to end this tonight. He looked past Majin Gaim at Saver and clenched his fists.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Zangetsu roared as he charged at Saver, but Majin Gaim intercepted and slashed him in the chest, knocking him back.

" **I'm your opponent now, Zangetsu! Show me what you can do!** " Majin Gaim challenged as he delivered another slash, but Zangetsu blocked it with one of his Baihu Claws before driving the other into Majin Gaim's chest.

"I have no time for you!" Zangetsu snarled as he gave Majin Gaim a kick, throwing him back. Zangetsu didn't care about Majin Gaim, nor did he seem to care if the twins were alive or not. All he cared about was getting answers from Saver, even if it meant getting them by force.

Zangetsu rushed toward Saver but then a black tentacle wrapped around his leg and tripped him up.

" **Don't ignore me!** " Majin Gaim yelled as he dragged Zangetsu back to him with his tentacle. Zangetsu dug his claws into the ground, leaving deep grooves as Majin Gaim dragged him over toward him.

"Let me go!" Zangetsu shouted and his eyes flared. All of a sudden, several spikes made out of stone sprouted out of the ground and impaled Majin Gaim. Majin Gaim screamed in pain and surprise as black blood burst from his body, staining the spikes. The tentacle around Zangetsu's leg went slack as its grip loosened, allowing Zangetsu to free himself.

Zangetsu climbed back to his feet and ran toward Saver who looked back at him calmly. Zangetsu needed to know who it was hiding under that mask. He needed to be sure that it was...

 **[SEIFUKU AU LAIT!]**

Zangetsu cried out as he was shot in the back and knocked to the ground. Standing behind him was Majin Gaim who managed to survive the spikes and free himself before shooting Zangetsu in the back. Majin Gaim had holes all over his body which were starting to heal thanks to his regenerative healing factor.

"Man, he skewered you like a pig!" Saver pointed out, failing to contain his laughter.

" **Shut up!** " Majin Gaim snapped in irritation as he finished healing up. Freeing himself from the spikes had involved a lot of pain as he literally had to tear his body apart just to remove himself from them. It had not been very pleasant or comfortable. He wanted Zangetsu to feel his pain in return.

The energy from the Toxic Arrow's shot lingered as it started to spread and eat away Zangetsu's armor like acid before it vanished completely, leaving an injured Masataka lying on the ground. Right now, Masataka likely felt naked without his armor. He was vulnerable and defenseless against two powerful and dangerous foes.

" **Don't** **you _ever_ turn your back on me!**" Majin Gaim snapped as he raised his Toxic Arrow to kill Masataka. It would only take one swing to sever his head from his shoulders. Just one swing. It would be so easy, like a hot knife through butter easy.

Majin Gaim swung his weapon down.

"Wait, don't kill him yet," Saver stopped the execution.

Majin Gaim's Toxic Arrow stopped an inch away from touching Masataka.

" **What? This is the perfect time to kill him. He's completely beaten.** "

Masataka was defeated, unable to defend himself. This was the perfect opportunity to finish him.

Was Saver just going to throw this chance away?

"Not yet. Let him suffer a bit longer."

Majin Gaim grumbled as he banished his weapon and then stepped back.

Masataka gritted his teeth as he forced himself back to his feet, ignoring the pain he was experiencing.

"Well Zangetsu, it's been a fun, but the two of us have things to do and don't have all night to play with you. So, how about we call it a night so you can lick your wounds?" Saver quipped.

"I'm not...letting you-gah-get away with this!" Masataka forced out as he glared at them. Saver rolled his eyes at Masataka's annoying persistence. He just didn't know when to quit. But Saver knew a sure way to break Masataka's concentration.

"Please say hello to Shuyu-san for me, _Onii-chan_ ," Saver said as he snapped his fingers.

Masataka froze when he heard _that_ but he had no time to process it when the storehouse he was standing next to blew up. The explosion sent him flying into the river.

Saver and Majin Gaim both watched as Masataka was dragged away by the current.

" **Is that all?** **S** **eems a bit** **overkill and** **anticlimactic to me** ," Majin Gaim observed. Hundreds of stored explosive Lockseeds, detonated at the same time just to dispose of them and kill one guy, it was indeed overkill, but it was effective nonetheless.

But still, what a waste.

"Please," Saver scoffed. "It would take more than that to kill him. He's too stubborn for the Shinigami to claim."

" **So, what's our next move?** " Majin Gaim asked.

"Red Death," Saver whispered.

" **Pardon?** "

"He called me 'Red Death'. I _like_ it. Looks like I just got myself a new nickname," Saver said approvingly. He soon spotted several lights heading their way. Getting a clear look, he saw that they were lanterns being carried by the guards. "And it looks like we've got some company."

" _ **Destroy them! Spill their blood and feast on their flesh!**_ " Bujin Gaim commanded Majin Gaim.

As the guards came closer, Saver narrowed his eyes. He did not want to waste time dealing with them.

"Let's go," Saver instructed.

" **What!?** " Majin Gaim shouted.

"We can't be seen by them."

" **Then let's just kill them!** "

"No, we're leaving, _right now_ ," Saver insisted.

Majin Gaim scowled unhappily. He was obviously much stronger than Saver and there was no way the Red Death could force the Dragonslayer to obey, but he complied nonetheless, albeit reluctantly.

" **Fine!** " Majin Gaim spat unhappily.

Saver put his hand on Majin Gaim's shoulder and they both vanished like a fading mist.

In the meantime, Masataka continued to sink into the river as he was swept away by the current.

' _...Minato?_ '

That was Masataka's last conscious thought before he passed out while slowly sinking into a watery grave.

* * *

 **KRC:** Uh-oh, looks like Masataka is going to be 'sleeping with the fishes' if you know what I'm talking about. Hopefully, a certain kunoichi is there to save him. Alright, so this chapter did go through numerous revisions. But some bits in the narrative were shuffled around to make it flow better.

BTW, some addition here. I wanted to go with Zangetsu-Shin Melon Energy Arms but changed my mind to using Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms. I just thought it would be cool to bring that form back from Season 4 in Episode 4: ' _Our Song of Gold and Silver_ ' and it was made 'canon' by the Gaim novel. The Claw Mode for the Melon Defender was added because of the SIC figure which shows the Melon Defender able to change into a pair of pincers. It gives Zangetsu a more menacing weapon with improved reach. And, the Melon Lockseed, Melon Energy Lockseed, Golden Lockseed and Silver Lockseed have been taken. Any ideas on replacements for them?

Also, some movie references were made. Like when Saver called Masataka 'Dave'. Also, a reference to the book 'Moby Dick' which helps illustrate Masataka's obsession. Drawing references and comparisons are always a good way to paint a picture.

Now, then something else to mention. I know this story has dropped in popularity and as discouraging as that is, I still have more to tell. Bad or good, we all have stories we want to share. Doesn't matter much if I don't get a lot of reviews, as long as there are people who wanna read this fic, I'll keep writing it and do so until the very end. I think it's that freedom that allows us to enjoy Fan Fiction.

Unfortunately, in **Malaysia** , right now, the **MCMC (Malaysia Communication and Multimedia Commission)** has blocked this site. Some people have gotten around the block with **VPN** , including me, but I would prefer if it was unblocked. Oh, and the reason for the block, it's the **M-rated** stuff. It's considered 'objectionable' and 'inappropriate'. So, the MCMC will not unblock the site until all the overly graphic sexual and violent stuff has been removed. I think this is unfair. Trying to censor Fanfiction is like trying to put a gag on our muses.

I can understand the motive behind this. The M-rated stuff can be easily accessed by minors. Malaysian had a very strict code and policy about preserving the purity of the youths, but blocking here in Malaysia isn't going to stop all that. In fact, it just hinders our freedom to write and post what we want and share it with the world. So, please sign the petition to get it unblocked in Malaysia. It's appreciated.

 **Happy New Year Everybody! 2017 is over! Make way for 2018!**

 **BL92:** Looks like we are close to the end of the Bloody Brothers arc. Brace yourself because the finale will be full of drama and tragedy for the Kingdom of Son Go. Happy New Year everyone! Also, BOO MCMC! For being sissies on the M-rated stuff on in Malaysia. Those wussies.

* * *

Minamoto spotted Shuyu sitting alone at the bar. Instead of joining her, he headed for the club's VIP section. He had some business to attend to with Kuma first.

Business before pleasure.

Kuma's bodyguards allowed Minamoto to pass to speak with him.

"Minamoto-san, good evening," greeted Kuma. "Enjoying your night?"

"I did. I'm just here to thank you for your help, Kuma-san."

"Always happy to help," Kuma smiled as his eyes glowed red while he twirled a codeless Zakuro Lockseed in his hand.

"Again, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse, there's a lady waiting for me."

"Show her a good time, my boy."

"Oh, I intend to."

After he showed Kuma his gratitude for his assistance, Minamoto walked over to the bar. Shuyu had just driven off another man when Minamoto planted himself on the stool next to hers.

"Were you waiting for me?" Minamoto asked.

"So what if I was?" Shuyu returned.

"Wow, three nights in a row," Minamoto commented. "Did you come for the drinks or am I really that special?"

"I enjoy your company, Minamoto-san," Shuyu confessed.

"Well, I just came for a drink but I could use some company too."

"Something the matter?" Shuyu asked.

"I just had a rough night," Minamoto responded tiredly.

"Oh? How come?" Shuyu asked, interested.

"Not much. I just got into a nasty fight with my brother," Minamoto answered.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Oh, no worries. We'll resolve our issues pretty soon, but if you're here to make me feel better, I'll be happy to take you up on your offer," Minamoto smiled while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and in a humorous kind of way.

Shuyu rolled her eyes at Minamoto's attempt to charm her, but she was also smiling.

"Let's have some drinks first, and then we'll talk about you taking me to bed," she teased him.

Minamoto grinned. That was a challenge and he never backed down from a challenge.


	12. As the Tiger Sleeps

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: This arc will be dedicated to D-Generation XX for his helpful criticism. Also, scenes in** _italics_ **in this chapter will be memories/flashbacks/dreams.**

* * *

Taiga Shiba sat alone at a table in Kuma's club, feeling bored. Despite the entertainment provided and the atmosphere of the club, he wasn't really feeling the vibe. Meanwhile, his partner was sitting at the bar chatting up some woman. It was likely some whore that worked here.

Taiga had to admit the girls here were pretty pleasing to his eyes, and his inner partner agreed. He could hear Bujin Gaim whisper to him, tempting him to take a couple of girls upstairs for some steamy and dirty fun. From the memories Bujin Gaim shared with him, Taiga knew the kind of kinky fun the demonic being wanted him to experience.

Any other time, Taiga might've accepted the suggestion, but he was not in the mood. Saver had promised him a duel with Zangetsu and yet he had forced him to withdraw when the guards showed up. This left Taiga unsatisfied. It was a feeling he had ever since his last fight with Nagata.

After Taiga successfully defeated and killed Nagata, he was meant to go home. But instead, he still remained in this world. Dai Shi claimed that there was still more for him to do, but Taiga had his doubts. Taiga only came to this world to have his revenge on Nagata and he had accomplished his goal. So, what was left for Taiga to do? What else did Dai Shi need Taiga for? Why couldn't Dai Shi just send Taiga home? Dai Shi was not giving Taiga any answers, at least not right now. Apparently, that information was on a need to know basis.

So, what was left for Taiga to do besides wait? The only thing he could do was to go looking for worthy opponents to challenge and test his skill against. According to the demon currently inhabiting Taiga's soul, Zangetsu was a worthy adversary yet Taiga saw no evidence of that being true when he last fought him. Zangetsu might've seemed formidable at first, but Taiga had defeated him too easily. This left him disappointed and unsatisfied.

Perhaps he should pay Shoku a visit again. There was still an Armored War God there. What was his name again? Oh, right. It was Ryugen. Then all of a sudden, the simple mention of Ryugen caused Bujin Gaim to simmer in rage. There was some history there. It seemed it was not just Zangetsu and Gaim who had offended the demon but Ryugen as well.

"Here's your wine, sir," a pretty waitress spoke as she put his cup down and poured him his drink from a bottle. Taiga felt a lustful desire when he looked at her and saw that she had beautiful long black hair. For a moment, an image of Kanu Unchou superimposed onto the waitress. Then, a whole series of erotic images rapidly crossed Taiga's mind. They showed the girl, lying helplessly in bed, moaning his name.

They were the lascivious things Bujin Gaim wanted Taiga to do to the waitress.

They were the obscene things Bujin Gaim wanted him to do to Kanu Unchou.

Taiga became tempted as he gave the waitress a once over. She was very curvy and attractive and Taiga licked his lips hungrily as his eyes flashed red under his shades.

"Will there be anything else, dear customer?" the waitress asked.

"How much for a night with you and do you have a friend or two that would like to join us?" Taiga changed his mind. He was going to indulge and enjoy himself tonight. Maybe then he could feel some form of satisfaction.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 30: As the Tiger Sleeps**

* * *

 _Masataka was at the museum for a class field trip. The museum had an exhibit on the Three Kingdoms era and the students were assigned to write a paper about it._

 _The era of the Three Kingdoms always fascinated Masataka and he could not help but draw parallels between it and Japan's own Sengoku era. They were really quite similar as they both had warlords trying to conquer the land in the name of peace and ambition, with numerous warring factions fighting to be the first to do it._

 _Masataka did not join any groups. He preferred to work alone so he explored the exhibit by himself. He admired the treasures and artifacts which had been recovered and carefully restored to show their brilliance. Each piece had a story and if they could talk, Masataka would be here for hours just listening to them._

 _Suddenly, Masataka heard some kind of ruckus and decided to investigate. He saw a student carrying a jade mirror which did not belong to him. Being a good samaritan, Masataka went to cut him off at the staircase to stop him from escaping._

 _Someone tackled the thief, causing him to drop the mirror on the floor. The mirror shattered and a blinding white light washed over Masataka before he felt as if he was being sucked by a powerful vacuum._

 _Then all of a sudden, Masataka found himself underwater. Quickly, he went to the surface and burst out, gasping for air. He choked and coughed as he attempted to catch his breath._

 _He looked around and soon realized that he was not alone. Staring back at him had to be the two most gorgeous women he had ever seen...who also happened to be naked._

 _Naked women...his one weakness. As soon as he laid his eyes on them, his nose bled._

 _That was the day Masataka Miyamoto met Sonsaku Hakufu and Shuyu Koukin. He may not have made quite a good first impression but he managed to make a better one when he saved their lives._

* * *

As Zangetsu's bodyguard, Shuutai's job was to shadow him and keep him safe. On most occasions, she would be at his side, ready to defend him at a moment's notice. Other times, she would stand at a safe distance, far enough to not be seen yet close enough to offer him aid if he were ever in danger.

She had followed the three Armored War Gods, sticking to the shadows as instructed by Zangetsu, ready to intervene when necessary. She watched the fierce battle take place on the port, quietly rooting for Zangetsu. She did not notice when Mars and Kamuro were defeated by their opponent as her attention was focused solely on Zangetsu. He looked like he was having trouble against Saver, but that should not be possible, right? There was no way Saver could be stronger than _her_ Zangetsu.

Shuutai blushed at the treacherous thought. What was she thinking? Zangetsu was Sonken-sama's fiancé. He did not belong to a mere bodyguard.

Then Zangetsu fought against Majin Gaim and that was when things went horribly wrong. Saver had said something to Zangetsu, causing him to attack Saver recklessly while ignoring Majin Gaim. This cost Zangetsu the fight as Majin Gaim quickly defeated him.

When she saw Zangetsu being thrown into the river by the sudden explosion, she did not think twice as she dove into the freezing river to rescue him. She did not care how cold it was. Only one thing mattered to her and that was saving Zangetsu.

She was lucky to spot him as he was being swept away by the current and swam after him. She grabbed hold of his sleeve and swam up, pulling him with her. Both Shuutai and Zangetsu broke the surface of the water and she swam him back to shore. Shuutai shivered as she looked at Zangetsu as he lay beside her.

"Zangetsu-sama..." Shuutai whispered worriedly. She put her fingers under his nose to check if he was breathing and her eyes widened in panic. "No...No!" Shuutai quickly recalled her training. Masataka had taught her how to do CPR in case of an emergency. She had heard how effective it was when Zangetsu did the same to save Sonshoko's life, and Shuutai was not going to fail to save his.

Shuutai laid both her palms flat against Zangetsu's chest and gave him three chest compressions, counting each time.

"1, 2, 3!"

She then took a deep breath and opened his mouth so she could give him mouth-to-mouth. She then repeated the chest compressions.

"1, 2, 3!"

And once more, she performed mouth-to-mouth, breathing life into him.

"1, 2, 3! Come on, Zangetsu-sama! Please, don't die!" Shuutai begged as she performed the chest compressions one more time. As she performed CPR on Zangetsu, Shuutai prayed for a miracle.

Then all of a sudden, Zangetsu coughed as he expelled water from his lungs. Shuutai let out a sigh of relief once Zangetsu started to breathe normally.

"Thank the Heavens..."

When she was giving him mouth-to-mouth, she briefly thought if this counted as her stealing a kiss then decided that it did not. There was nothing romantic about it. The setting was all wrong. It was simply her attempt to save his life, nothing more.

After performing CPR, she saw that Zangetsu was shivering from the cold. With his clothes soaked and it being winter, he must be freezing.

"We need to get him back to the palace, hurry!"

The guards collected both Mars and Kamuro. Following Shuutai, they carried the Armored War Gods back to the palace. Like before, Shuutai carried Zangetsu on her back. She just hoped he was not too injured.

* * *

 _Clad in only their unmentionables, Masataka and Sonken were deep in a hot and heavy make-out session._

 _A long time ago, Masataka would have gotten a nosebleed just thinking about doing this with Sonken, but he had gotten used to it since. Now, not even the sight of her naked body could cause his nose to bleed._

" _Masataka-kun..." Sonken moaned as he kissed her neck._

" _Oh, Sonsaku-sama...I love you..." Masataka whispered._

" _I love you...wait, WHAT!? Why did you say my sister's name!?"_

 _Masataka quickly realized his slip of the tongue and knew he had just fucked up, fucked up terribly._

" _Renfa-sama, wait! I can explain!"_

" _GET OUT!"_

 _Sonken tossed Masataka out of her room._

" _What about my clothes?" Masataka asked. His clothes were thrown in his face before the door slammed shut. "Thank you."_

 _Masataka had to suffer the walk of shame all the way back to his room._

* * *

"I'm glad you're getting better," said Sonken as she sat beside Kannei who was sitting up in her bed. The captain of the royal guard had bandages wrapped around her waist as she rested her back on a pillow. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore here," Kannei admitted as she gently touched the spot where she'd been shot. It was still a bit tender as she let out a hiss. "But I'll be back on duty before you know it."

"You really should get some more rest," Sonken advised.

"It's just a flesh wound, Sonken-sama. Besides, I need to keep you safe," Kannei responded.

It was the second night of the festival, and yet Sonken's festive mood had yet to return. During the opening ceremony, someone caused an explosion that killed a lot of people. Later that same night, Sonken, Kannei, Shuutai, and Masataka confronted the mastermind behind the incident. They would have been killed if it weren't for Masataka's resourcefulness and quick thinking. Saver got away, but Masataka was determined to capture the culprit and bring him to justice.

Sonken wished she could do more. She might've helped Masataka fight against Saver, but she didn't feel that it was enough. Also, Shuyu scolded her for taking such a foolish risk, which brought her mood down even more.

"Sonken-sama, are you alright?" Kannei asked.

"I'm...fine..." Sonken lied, quite unconvincingly.

"Sonken-sama, if you're troubled, you can talk to me," Kannei reassured.

Sonken let out a sigh. Kannei could always see right through her to know when something was bothering her.

"The Tiger Festival is supposed to be a time of celebration, and yet there's tension in the air," Sonken confessed. "Why must our enemies strike during this time?"

"Considering our enemies are the RinJyuKen, they probably considered attacking now would give them a tactical advantage," Kannei answered. The RinJyuKen were trying to harvest Rinki, so attacking during a time of celebration would produce strong negative emotions.

"I just wish we could have peace."

"Sonken-sama, peace is not something easily obtained. Your eldest sister, Sonsaku-sama, and your mother both knew this. They fought, bled and died for the sake of peace. People in our position will always need to fight for peace."

"It never gets any easier, does it?"

"No, but you learn to cope, especially when you have people to share your burden."

Sonken smiled at Kannei. There was wisdom in her words. The fight for peace was not Sonken's burden alone. She had loyal generals, guards and wise advisors to help her through these bad times. She also had Armored War Gods who swore allegiance to Son Go and vowed to protect her and the kingdom. She was also fortunate to have Masataka by her side to help her through these difficult times.

"I just need to do my very best to protect the kingdom," Sonken whispered to herself. It was not just the kingdom under her protection, but also her subjects and loved ones. They all depended on her to rule over them and protect them. It was the duty that Sonsaku left to her following her passing. Sonsaku may be gone, but her legacy lives on.

All of a sudden, Shuutai burst into the room as the doors slammed open.

"Sonken-sama!" Shuutai cried in panic.

"Shuutai," Sonken said as she stood up. She remembered that Shuutai had gone out with Masataka earlier for a mission. Had he already returned? Judging from Shuutai's expression, the girl brought with her only bad news. Sonken braced herself for it. "What has happened?"

"It's Zangetsu-sama, he's been hurt," Shuutai reported. Sonken gasped.

"Go to him," Kannei urged and Sonken followed Shuutai out of the room.

Once she was left alone, Kannei released a depressed sigh. The security of Son Go was her responsibility, so she should've been out there with Zangetsu. Instead, she was stuck in bed until she recovered fully, feeling completely useless. Soon, though, she would be beside Sonken to protect her. In the meantime, she needed to rest and allow herself to heal.

* * *

 _Masataka was having drinks with Fuyu and Natsu when he told them what had happened with Sonken, including every embarrassing detail._

" _Whoa, that sounds really bad. No wonder she's mad at you," said Fuyu._

" _Now she won't even look at me much less talk to me," Masataka sighed._

" _Well, you fucked up. Calling out another woman's name, and her late sister to boot, you pressed all the wrong buttons," Natsu commented._

" _Women do get sour when you say the wrong name in the midst of passion," added Fuyu._

 _"Look, I couldn't help it, alright? I've been having these strange dreams about Sonsaku-sama," Masataka explained with a hint of frustration in his voice._

" _What kind of dreams?" Fuyu questioned._

 _"Were they wet dreams?" Natsu inquired cheekily. He grunted when Fuyu kicked him under the table._

 _"No, just strange. It's pitch-black but I can only see her. She's trying to tell me something, but she's too far away that I can't hear what she's trying to tell me. Every time I try to get closer to her she keeps moving farther away from me," Masataka informed the twins._

 _Fuyu and Natsu exchanged curious looks then looked back at Masataka._

" _That's really bizarre," the twins said in unison._

" _And it's recurring. I've been having the same dream for two weeks straight."_

" _No wonder you can't keep Sonsaku-sama out of your_ _head_ _," remarked Natsu. "Didn't you used to have a crush on her?"_

" _Natsu-niisan!" hissed Fuyu._

" _I did," Masataka confessed. "It was after we first met and I_ _instantly fell for her."_

" _Yeah, she was a hot babe," Natsu agreed. Not to mention a knockout, a bombshell, and a total of 11 on the hotness scale. Just being in her presence could turn a bad day around._

" _Look, can we not talk about Sonsaku-sama like this? I need to make up with Renfa-sama."_

 _"Talk to her once she cools down and apologize, but don't take too long," Fuyu advised. "Time might heal all wounds, but if you wait too long and procrastinate, you might lose any chance for reconciliation. Also, it would not hurt to bring her a gift as a peace offering."_

 _"And beg for her forgiveness," Natsu added. "And by that I mean you gotta grovel. Get down on your knees and beg. Beg like it's the end of the world and you could die without her._

 _Masataka was not the type to beg for anything, but he was willing to try anything to get Sonken to forgive him._

* * *

Shuutai had put Masataka to bed after she removed his soaking wet clothes, leaving him only in his underwear. She then dried him off before tending to his wounds. She wrapped bandages around his torso and around his forehead. His glasses were missing, washed away by the river. Fortunately, he had extras to spare.

Bandaged and lying in bed unconscious, this was how Sonken found Masataka after Shuutai went to get her. Sonken stood silently beside Masataka. Once again, someone she cared about was hurt because of her.

She knew she should not blame herself, but she couldn't help it.

When she took Sonsaku's place as ruler, she was aware that the soldiers would fight and die in her name so she was prepared for the burden. It was still a very heavy burden to bear, especially if the ones who got hurt fighting for her were people she loved.

Sonken learned how Masataka got hurt. An explosion by the docks had thrown him into the river. Fortunately, Shuutai was able to save his life.

Miraculously, Masataka was not seriously injured by the explosion.

How lucky was he?

Not lucky enough since he still got hurt. At least he was still alive.

Sonken gently kissed him on the forehead as she caressed his cheek. She then turned to Shuutai who stood vigilantly and silently behind her. Sonken was grateful to Shuutai. The girl had saved Masataka's life.

Sonken had lost Masataka once before, and she did not wish to lose him again.

The Queen of Son Go noticed that the poor girl's clothes were soaked and she was shivering. She tried to hide it, but Sonken knew the girl was freezing.

"You should take a hot bath and get a change of clothing," Sonken commanded. "I'll stay here with Masataka-kun."

Shuutai said nothing as she bowed before she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. A guard was posted beside the door as Shuutai left to take a bath.

* * *

 _Masataka, Natsu, and Fuyu sat at a table in a restaurant for lunch. As they would be working together from now on, they needed to bond so there would not be any issues. They needed to be working together smoothly, like a well-oiled machine. That meant getting to know each other personally._

 _Natsu just told Masataka that he and Fuyu previously worked part-time at an amusement park._

" _So, you both worked at an amusement park?" Masataka responded. "I would expect the two of you grew up in the circus."_

" _Because of our skills? Let's just say our parents encouraged us to go into the arts. It's how we both learned acrobatics and acting," Fuyu replied._

" _Really worked well for us when we worked part-time at the park during summer vacation, but I hated wearing the mascot costumes," Natsu added._

" _As enjoyable as it was making children smile, those costumes can get really hot and uncomfortable, especially in summer," Fuyu agreed._

" _But you couldn't break character," Masataka deduced._

" _Our parents worked_ _and fought_ _hard to keep the park open. If we complained about their livelihood, we would've been horrible sons," Natsu stated._

 _"Actually, Natsu-niisan would hate to see the park close because that would mean all the female staff would have to leave," Fuyu teased._

" _Were they attractive?" Masataka questioned._

 _"It's an amusement park like Disneyland. Of course, the female staff had to be attractive," Natsu claimed._

" _I wouldn't know. I never really had time to go to an amusement park, sadly," Masataka confessed._

" _Wow, you really missed out a lot," Natsu remarked._

" _I was too busy focusing on my studies and looking after my little brother to have much of a social life."_

" _What about your parents?"_

 _Masataka scowled at the mention of his parents._

" _My parents abandoned us and left us with our grandfather. I haven't seen them since."_

" _Man, that's rough," Natsu replied sympathetically._

" _No, it's fine. It's been years and I've gotten over it. I'm living my own life now."_

" _But what about your little brother_ _and your grandfather_ _?" Fuyu asked._

" _My grandfather might be old, but he's resilient for his age. As for my brother, he_ _can take care of himself._ _They should be fine without me._ _"_

" _But don't you miss them?"_

" _Yeah, if anything happened to Fuyu, I'd be worried about him too," Natsu admitted._

" _Of course I miss_ _them, but they'll be fine. They have each other,_ _" Masataka said reassuringly, more to himself than the twins._

* * *

"Fuyu!"

"Natsu!"

Rikuson and Kogai entered the twins' room to see them. They learned from Shuutai that the Fuma Brothers had been defeated by an Armored War Devil who had shown up with Saver.

Not only had Majin Gaim defeated them, but he had also taken their Golden and Silver Lockseeds from them. Without them, they could not transform into their default Arms.

While replacement Lockseeds were available for the twins, it just wouldn't be the same. Replacement Lockseeds would allow them to continue fighting, but it still wouldn't feel right. The Golden and Silver Lockseeds had always been their signature Lockseeds. They defined their identities as Armored War Gods.

At least they should be grateful that they were still alive.

Masataka was hit by an explosion and nearly drowned. Right now, he was lying unconscious. The doctor was not sure when Masataka would regain consciousness. He would wake up once he was ready, whenever that may be.

The twins were disappointed in themselves over their loss. They were also ashamed of themselves for not being able to help Masataka.

"Hey, girls," Natsu greeted with a half-hearted smile.

"Are you alright?" Rikuson asked her lover.

"We're both fine, physically speaking," Fuyu answered.

"We got our butts kicked," Natsu frowned. "But then again, with who we were facing, we didn't stand a chance."

"Who was it?" Kogai asked.

"Not sure, but he calls himself Majin Gaim and he has the powers of Bujin Gaim," Natsu answered.

Kogai and Rikuson paled. They had heard about this Bujin Gaim. He was a demonic Armored War Devil who nearly destroyed Touka Village. He was also the one behind the sudden invasion of monsters that took place before.

Bujin Gaim was dead, but it seemed his legacy lives on within a successor of his power. Bujin Gaim was nearly unstoppable, so it would make sense that his successor would be just as powerful.

"It gets worse," said Fuyu grimly.

"How much worse can it be?" Kogai questioned.

"I'm not sure if this is true or not, but the _Seiryuoh_ is dead."

That was really bad news.

* * *

 _Both Masataka and Shuutai were taking shelter in a cave as a blizzard roared outside._

 _Shuutai noticed that Masataka was shivering from the cold._

 _"Zangetsu-sama, you're freezing."_

" _I'm...f-f-f-fine," Masataka replied as his teeth chattered. Shuutai did not believe him and so she put her arms around him in a warm embrace, resting his head on her chest. "Minmei, what are you doing?"_

" _If we share body heat, I can keep you warm," she explained._

" _But..."_

" _Trust me, Zangetsu-sama. It's my pleasure-I mean duty! It's my duty."_

" _Alright...I trust you..."_

 _It's not like she would take advantage of him. Although, it would've been better if they shared body heat without any clothes on._

 _Much, much better._

* * *

Shuutai took a warm bath. After her impromptu swim in the river, she needed it. Being soaked during winter was not pleasant as she shivered the entire way back to the palace. Fortunately, the guards' lanterns kept her warm as they rushed Zangetsu, Mars, and Kamuro back to the palace.

After putting on a new set of dry clothes, Shuutai sneezed. It looked like she was going to catch a cold, but it was worth it. She would forever regret it if she allowed Zangetsu to drown.

Shuutai went back to guard Zangetsu and stopped when she saw Sonken sitting by Zangetsu's bedside. Zangetsu had gotten hurt for Sonken's sake, and for a moment a treacherous thought crossed Shuutai's mind. If Sonken had not given Zangetsu the order to take care of Saver, then he would not have gotten hurt. The thought gave away to guilt as Shuutai realized what she was thinking.

Like Shuutai, Zangetsu had sworn loyalty to Sonken. The reason Sonken had given Zangetsu the order was because she had faith in his abilities. She would not have asked him if he was not the right man for the job.

If it was anyone's fault that Zangetsu was hurt, it was Saver's.

* * *

 _When Masataka heard that Sonshoko had gone missing, he quickly went to look for her. He used the Helheim Forest to quickly cross distances as he attempted to find her. He never stopped looking for her and searched everywhere._

 _He was worried. She was sheltered and yet she had gone off on her own without any guards to escort her. What if she got kidnapped? What if she got hurt? There would be nobody to protect her._

 _So he searched, day and night, using Helheim Forest to hop from one location to another._

 _One time, when Zangetsu entered the Helheim Forest during his search for Sonshoko, he spotted Gaim fighting against a Monkey Inves. He watched him for a bit before continuing his search, but he had a feeling that he would have a run-in with Gaim in the future._

 _Finally, he found Sonshoko, but instead of taking her back home he watched her. He saw that she had made friends and was traveling with them. They seemed trustworthy and they were headed for Son Go too._

 _So, instead of picking Sonshoko up, he left her in their company and went back to wait for Sonshoko's return. She was having an adventure and he wanted her to enjoy it._

 _He did go and check up on her from time-to-time until her return, just to be safe._

* * *

The following morning, Sonshoko heard that her Zan-niichan had been injured from his mission last night.

"Is Zan-niichan going to be OK?" Sonshoko asked worriedly.

"Zangetsu-sama will recover, Shao-sama. You should consider that a blessing," Rikuson said comfortingly.

"But Zan-niichan was supposed to take me to the festival. He promised."

Sonshoko frowned sadly and angrily.

It just wasn't fair!

She wanted to spend time with her Zan-niichan at the festival!

He promised her they would have fun!

But now he was hurt and unable to take her and it's all Saver and Majin Gaim's fault!

"If you want, Shao-sama, I'll take you to the festival," Rikuson offered. It was dangerous right now, so she would need to be careful and prepare some precautions. "We'll have the guards escort us so they can protect us and we won't be out long. And while we're out, you can get Zangetsu-sama a gift for when he wakes up."

Sonshoko beamed at the idea. Her Zan-niichan would be so happy once he woke up and saw that she had gotten him a present.

* * *

 _Masataka was walking back to his room after finishing his work for the day. As he turned a corner, he ran into Shuyu in the hallway. She was leaning against the wall, face completely flushed, holding a bottle of wine._

" _...Shuyu-dono?"_

" _You...bastard!" Shuyu slurred as she raised her hand to slap him. He caught her wrist, stopping her. Still, that didn't stop her as she struggled. "Let go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"_

" _Shuyu-dono, you're drunk..." Masataka said as she pulled her hand out of his grip._

" _Shaddup, you bastard!" Shuyu started beating his chest. "It's your fault! Your fault! You weren't here to protect her! You weren't here!"_

 _The blows did not hurt, but her words did, and he was filled with guilt. His absence had caused Shuyu to lose the one she loved, someone he loved as well._

" _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_

 _He was apologizing to Shuyu and Sonsaku for failing them._

* * *

Shuyu was in bed with Minamoto again.

The night before, instead of sleeping in one of the club's private rooms, the two had gone to have dinner together before spending the night together at an inn.

When morning came, neither wanted to leave the bed, so they ended up having an early morning lovemaking session.

With how stressful her life was right now, Shuyu really needed this release.

"So, was it good for you too?" Minamoto asked teasingly as they cuddled in bed.

"You were... _adequate_ ," she returned.

"'Adequate', huh? So, better than just 'fine' then?"

"It gets better each time...but...it's weird."

"Still thinking about your old flame, huh?"

Any mention of Sonsaku always saddened Shuyu. She did not express it publicly since she usually dealt with it in private.

"What was she like?" asked Minamoto.

"She was passionate, strong, and never one to waver in her resolve," Shuyu described.

"She sounds like a great woman."

"It was my honor to serve her. It was unfortunate that her time was cut short."

Shuyu missed Sonsaku terribly. Sonsaku should not have died like that. She should not have died so soon. Sonsaku and Shuyu used to talk about their lives after Sonsaku unified all of China, but now it would be forever out of Shuyu's wish. The dream of a peaceful life together was shattered when Sonsaku died.

"Say, Shuyu-san, what would you do to get her back?" Minamoto asked curiously.

Shuyu thought about it. What would she do to have Sonsaku back in her life? She knew the dead could not simply be brought back to life. It would be unnatural.

But, if Shuyu could bring her lover back to life, what price was she willing to pay?

" _Anything_."

And Minamoto smiled. It was not a very pleasant smile. It was an ominous one.

* * *

 _Masataka stood with his back facing his Moon Brigade. They were armed and ready for action. They were trained and prepared for anything. There was nothing that could frighten them._

 _Until now._

" _My friends, today we will be going into battle. For some of you, this will be your first ever skirmish_ _and it could also be your last._ _Do not fear as you will be fighting with your fellow man. We might be outnumbered, and some of you may die. Actually, most of you will probably die. In fact, there is a chance all of you will die. But do not fear because I will be-"_

 _"Sempai," Natsu interrupted._

 _"Not now, Natsu. Can't you see I'm giving an inspirational speech here?"_

 _"Turn around."_

 _Masataka turned and saw that_ _his_ _soldiers had fled._

" _Where'd they go?" Masataka asked._

 _"Oh, they ran away," Natsu answered._

 _"Why? I was giving them such an inspirational speech."_

 _"Oh, you inspired them alright, with fear. I think you lay on the 'die' bit a bit too thick."_

" _I was being honest."_

" _Yeah, too honest."_

" _You know, this is why I stayed student council secretary. I was never good at speeches," Masataka frowned morosely._

" _How did you ever lead them if your speeches are so bad?" Fuyu asked._

 _"Honestly, I think it's my actions and the armor that inspires them. Few words were needed. They just followed my lead once they see me in battle," Masataka admitted._

 _"Maybe you should leave the speeches to the pros, Sempai," Natsu told him._

" _Sonsaku-sama said the same thing."_

* * *

Daikyo and Shokyo were the chief entertainers for the Go Faction. Their main duties were to provide entertainment for parties and also to be Sonshoko's playmates. As such, they were usually left out of government and military matters. That did not mean they were completely clueless or useless.

The two young girls were pretty observant. They might just be around because of their cute appearance and lovely singing voices, but they kept their eyes and ears open.

They were worried about Shuyu. They noticed her recent odd behavior. She was always going out at night and coming back in the morning. They also noticed how she just came back on the first day of the Tiger Festival, right after the _explosive_ opening ceremony.

It should've been a time of fun, excitement, and enjoyment, but instead, the Tiger Festival started tragically. So many people died horribly, that day, which really brought the twins' mood down.

While the incident had not completely erased the festive mood of the kingdom, but it did mar it slightly. The air was thick with tension and there was a villain trying to cause trouble and destroy their Tiger Festival.

Daikyo and Shokyo felt helpless. Neither of them could fight and they don't have the intelligence or wisdom to be strategists. All they could do was sing.

So, they were surprised when Sonken approached them, asking for advice.

"Girls, can I speak to you? I need your help."

* * *

 _It was a beautiful night. Shuyu and Sonsaku were taking a stroll together in the palace courtyard. It would've been romantic if Sonsaku was not voicing her concerns about Sonken to Shuyu._

 _It was not just Sonken that Sonsaku was worried about, but Zangetsu too. He had gone missing on his mission._

 _Sonshoko had stowed away, but Sonsaku did not scold her. She knew her baby sister was already very upset over her Zan-niichan's disappearance._

 _Search parties were sent to look for him but to no avail. Shuyu, like Sonsaku, wondered what had happened to him._

 _Shuyu got her answer when Zangetsu suddenly appeared, only for him to assassinate Sonsaku right before her eyes. An arrow of light pierced Sonsaku's chest and threw her to the ground._

" _SHEREN!" Shuyu screamed._

 _Shuyu avoided an energy arrow aimed at her then summoned an Inves to take care of Zangetsu. She went to Sonsaku, praying that she was alright. Shuyu ignored everything else, even when Mars and Kogai showed up to deal with the traitor._

" _Sheren...Sheren...Sheren..." Shuyu sobbed in grief as she held Sonsaku's body in her arms._

* * *

Shuyu was in Sonsaku's bedroom. She could almost feel Sonsaku's presence as her scent still lingered after all this time. She remembered the countless night she spent wrapped in Sonsaku's embrace and the warmth of her love.

Shuyu resisted the urge to cry when she remembered that day when the one she loved was so cruelly taken from her. She had hated Zangetsu for his betrayal and wanted revenge. She wanted him executed for killing her beloved. But then the killer's true identity was exposed, clearing Zangetsu's name. Yet, she remained angry at him for not being around to protect Sonsaku.

Even though Sonsaku had passed away a long time ago, Shuyu was still trying to get used to the idea of Sonken taking her sister's place as ruler. Shuyu did not approve of the manner in which Sonken ruled the kingdom. Sonken was content with the territory they had already accumulated instead of expanding like Sonsaku had planned.

Shuyu understood the need to focus on strengthening their defenses against the RinJyuKen, but what about afterward once their war with the monsters was over?

What about Sonsaku's ambition? Were they going to abandon it entirely?

Sonsaku dreamed of uniting China under Son Go's banner, but now with her gone, the dream could no longer be realized. The others supported Sonken's decision to defend their home, but Shuyu did not. Not completely. The only way they could truly be safe was to conquer the land and only then would Son Go experience true peace. Once their kingdom was in control and everyone submitted under their banner, then there would be no more war.

It would not even be that difficult for Shuyu to accomplish Sonsaku's ambition in her stead. With all the Lockseeds Zangetsu's Lockseed Distribution Department had gathered, Shuyu had enough power and weapons to launch an impressive campaign in Sonsaku's name. Sou Gi and Shoku would be no match for them. Nobody would be able to stop them.

Unfortunately, Sonken would not approve of this place and that vexed Shuyu.

Presently, the state of the kingdom was not very stable. There was a crisis in the middle of the Tiger Festival and it was Sonken's responsibility to assure her people that she had everything under control. She would tell them that she would take care of it. But if she were to fail, that would prove that she was an incompetent ruler. She would be dethroned and banished. Those loyal to her would follow, but Shuyu did not care. They could always be replaced.

Son Go would still need a ruler, though. Fortunately, Shuyu had the perfect candidate for the job and she was conveniently next in line for the throne. Sonshoko was still young and could be easily influenced by the right words. She would not be a true ruler but she could be just as effective as a figurehead, a puppet ruler, with Shuyu pulling the strings. She even made plans to use Sonshoko to bring Shoku under Son Go's banner. Once Sonshoko became old enough and filled out like her sisters, she would be irresistible, and the Blue King did have a weakness for beautiful women. While she hated to use Sonshoko like that, she knew it had to be done. It was a shame that the _Shoku no Seiryuoh_ was dead now.

Shuyu did not care how far she had to go or how deplorable her tactics may be, there were no lines she was not willing to cross and no price she was not willing to pay. As long as it was all for the sake of realizing Sonsaku's dream, it would be worth it in the end, consequences be damned.

* * *

A large group of Sonken's subjects was gathered in the throne room. They were here to express their grievances and demand answers from their ruler. Somehow, word got out about what happened at the port. Coupled with what happened during the opening ceremony for the Tiger Festival, Sonken's subjects anxiously wanted answers.

People had died and they wanted to know what was going on. They especially wanted to know if Sonken was going to do anything about it.

Sonken stood before her subjects, accompanied by Daikyo and Shokyo. She had a speech ready for them, to tell them that they had nothing fear. However, just recently, she received some grave news from Rikuson. Supposedly, the _Shoku no Seiryuoh_ was dead, killed in battle by his dark counterpart. The Blue King was respected for his power and revered throughout the land, not just by his own kingdom but by all the others.

The news of his death would only add fuel to the fire of an already tense situation, so Sonken needed to do everything in her power to ease them of their fears.

"Everyone, I know you're all scared right now when you shouldn't be. The Tiger Festival is meant to be a time for us to celebrate, but instead, it has been marred by tragedy. I know you're all scared and confused, and you want to know if anything is being done. I can assure you that I am doing all I can to bring the criminals to justice. Mark my words, they will be stopped."

Normally, this would be enough to assuage the fears and uncertainty of her subjects, but they did not seem convinced by her words as they murmured amongst themselves. Sonken bit her lower lip as she heard their doubts. This was not working.

It was time to use a different approach.

She started to sing from the heart as Daikyo and Shokyo joined her. Soon, the murmurs of uncertainty and discontent became silent as Sonken's subjects became enchanted by the beautiful and soulful melody. It touched the hearts and moved their souls, driving away all their fears.

Sonken was not her big sister. Trying to do things Sonsaku's way, as effective as they were, was not working for Sonken. Sonken was her own person and she would do things her way.

Her people needed to stand together and have their hearts joined with hers in these troubled times. A kingdom was only strong when its ruler had the support of all her subjects.

* * *

 _It was December 25th, many years ago, when Masataka and his little brother Minato were only children. Today would be their first Christmas without their parents._

 _Masataka sat at the table with Minato and their grandfather. The Christmas tree was decorated and they would be enjoying a delicious Christmas dinner._

 _Yet, Masataka could not get into the festive mood. Their parents' absence reminded both Masataka and Minato that they weren't coming._ _There would be no more Christmas spent with their parents._

" _Merry Christmas, boys," their grandfather said cheerfully as he put down the Christmas cake. "I got you presents too."_

" _I don't want presents," Minato frowned. "I want Okaasan and Otousan..."_

" _They're not coming back," Masataka scowled._

" _But...maybe Santa will bring them back."_

 _Masataka slammed his palms on the table._

 _"They're not coming back, Minato! And Santa won't be bringing them back because there's no Santa! The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be!" Masataka snapped. He stormed out of the dining room as his brother and grandfather watched him go with saddened expressions._

" _Merry Christmas, Onii-chan."_

* * *

 _Onii-chan...Onii-chan...Onii-chan..."_

"Minato..."

Masataka opened his eyes as he woke up from his brother's voice echoing in his head. He let out a groan and a yawn before he sneezed. As he scratched his head, he felt the bandages that were wrapped around his forehead. He also saw the bandages across his torso as well.

He remembered the explosion and being thrown into the river.

Shuutai must've saved his life.

Good girl.

The dream Masataka just had was a memory from a long time ago. It was their first Christmas since their parents left them. Bitter and hurt, Masataka was unable to enjoy the holiday and lashed out at his brother. Once their grandfather made him realize what he had done, he swore he would never behave like that again. He made amends and apologized to Minato. He even tried to be a good brother to Minato as well. Without their parents around, Minato needed someone to be there for him.

Masataka and Minato were deeply hurt by their parents for abandoning them. They never got an answer as to why their parents did it but after many years, Masataka just stopped caring and moved on with his life. He did not stop resenting them for it, though and because of what they did, he was unable to trust anyone but Minato and their grandfather.

Masataka kept people at arm's length, never truly making any friends, even while he was in high school. He could not trust anyone and held no ties to them.

While Masataka tried to remain close to his brother, they gradually grew distant from each other. Masataka became more focused on his studies while Minato got mixed up with the wrong crowd.

Masataka learned early on that he could only get so far in life by pushing people away. He still was not too keen on making friends or getting too close to people, so he decided to compromise. He could act polite and be friendly without making any friends. He could have people trust him without them knowing he did not trust them. It was not a perfect system and it took practice but he was able to make it work.

Masataka changed after he was dropped in this Ancient Chinese World of The Three Kingdoms. His standoffish attitude would not help him to survive in this world, so he discarded it entirely. As a result, he became close to the royal family of Son Go, becoming a surrogate brother to the youngest princess and engaged to the current queen. It was like a switch had been flipped and he was much happier.

At first, he originally believed that they only wanted him around so they could use him for his power, but the more time he spent with everyone, the more he realized that it was not the case. They genuinely wanted him around. He finally realized that he had wasted so much time with being bitter and resentful toward his parents that he had missed out on bonding with his peers. He should've made friends ages ago.

It was possibly his feelings for Sonsaku that caused the change. He could not resist her or her requests. He had become a lovesick fool and she had him wrapped around her finger.

Sonsaku's death had a profound effect on him. While the pain and grief had long since subsided, the loss of someone he loved deeply had left deep emotional scars on his heart.

He could not afford to lose anyone else, especially Sonken and Sonshoko. They were precious to him, they all were, and so he worked hard to prevent them from being harmed. It was a lot of work, but he had long adopted the behavior of a workaholic so it was nothing he could not handle.

Sonsaku's death taught Masataka a valuable lesson. He must always be vigilant, always be alert, and always hold an advantage over their enemies. That was the key to victory and the only way Masataka could protect everyone.

Masataka rubbed his head as he started to recall what happened the night before.

He went out with Fuyu and Natsu.

He had Shuutai shadow them.

They were confronted by Saver and Majin Gaim at the port.

He subdued Saver but Majin Gaim shot him in the back.

Finally, there was an explosion and everything went black.

Wait, there was something else. Saver said something before the storehouse exploded.

What was it?

" _Please say hello to Shuyu-san for me..."_

Masataka's expression hardened. He needed to have a talk with Shuyu.

* * *

 **KRC:** This was originally meant to be an interlude, but it went way past that point so I decided to make it a full chapter. It mostly involves what everyone is doing while Masataka is recovering. It's like a reprieve before we go back to the action, the calm before the storm. Anyway, about the flashback scenes, they were originally omake scenes that were going to be scrapped, so I'm glad I found a way to use them.

Also, this will be the first update for 2018. I note from some reviews and feedback that this story has gotten stale. Perhaps it has, but I'm not giving up on it. I'm going to work to finish it. Until then, I will continue. Once AWG is over, then I will move onto other projects. I guess my New Year Resolution is to finish the Armored War Gods Saga.

* * *

Dai Shi sat upon his throne, casually 'flipping through channels' on his giant projection screen. He was trying to see if there was anything worth watching.

He had already watched the Black Turtle and wanted to see if there was anything else on.

It needed to be good.

It needed to be interesting.

"Perhaps I should see what's going on in Son Go..." the Lord of the RinJyuKen Akugata considered. Soon, the screen changed to show Son Go at the beginning of their Tiger Festival. He watched as everyone celebrated, feeling joyful and having fun.

It was revolting. Did they not realize that they were living in a time of war? What was the ruler thinking?

He swiped his hand across the screen and it changed to show the royal palace. There seemed to be some kind of event taking place.

Dai Shi's eyes widened when he saw the explosion that killed a lot of people. His lips curled into a vicious smile.

"Oh, now _this_ is interesting."

Dai Shi continued to watch as the White Tiger investigated the situation. Dai Shi kept his eyes on the screen as the investigation continued. He wanted to know what would happen next.

Dai Shi observed the White Tiger and his bodyguard as they were joined by Sonken Chubo and her bodyguard. He watched as they entered a creepy looking mansion, only to find a miniature forest growing inside, a forest which bore the mysterious fruit that turned people into monsters.

Then the Red Death Saver appeared and a fight erupted. It wasn't something Dai Shi had not seen before, but when it looked like the Red Death was defeated, he escaped and blew up the mansion.

Dai Shi wondered if the White Tiger managed to survive, and he did. Of course, the White Tiger would not have been killed so easily.

Dai Shi decided to skip a few hours ahead. He wanted to see the good stuff.

"Now, what's this then?"

He saw the White Tiger getting his information from a brothel. Then it looked like the White Tiger was bringing some proper backup in the form of the Ultimate Steel and Ultimate Magic.

Oh, and the Red Death was waiting for them again, but only this time he brought the Dragonslayer with him.

There was another battle, but Dai Shi was more invested in the fight between the White Tiger and the Red Death. The White Tiger showed off another one of his forms and Dai Shi frowned in disappointment.

The White Tiger really should've just used his Celestial Armor. The Red Death stood no chance against that.

Dai Shi decided to switch his attention to the Dragonslayer. It was just as one-sided as he expected as the Dragonslayer dominated the Ultimate Steel and Ultimate Magic. Their teamwork, while impressive, was no match for the Dragonslayer's own raw power as he defeated them easily.

Dai Shi then switched back to the Red Death and the White Tiger.

Finally! Finally, the White Tiger used his Celestial Armor. Instead of killing the Red Death immediately, though, he just buried him up to his waist in the ground.

Why did he even bother wanting answers? Just kill the damn Red Death already!

But then the Red Death said something that made the White Tiger freeze. This allowed the Dragonslayer to shoot him before freeing the Red Death.

"Hm...I wonder what made him freeze like that."

Dai Shi watched as the White Tiger went mad. He was obsessed with getting answers from the Red Death and ignored the Dragonslayer. That mistake cost him dearly as he was shot in the back.

Defeated and without his armor, the White Tiger would've been easy prey to slay, but the Red Death still wanted to play with him some more.

Dai Shi watched as the explosion threw the White Tiger into the river. Dai Shi shrugged. It might seem to have killed the White Tiger, but he had survived worse. If he was such a weakling, the Seal of Heaven would not have chosen him in the first place.

Dai Shi snapped his fingers and the screen flickered into non-existence before he stood up from his throne and stretched. As entertaining as it was, he had things to do and little time to waste.

"I'll come back to this later to see what happens during the climax. I bet it will be _interesting_."

Dai Shi could predict what would happen next, but he still wanted to see it happen with his own eyes. It would no doubt be a grand finale for the White Tiger's festival.


	13. Interlude: Fight Club

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Interlude: Fight Club**

You stand in front of a door at the end of an alleyway. You have heard rumors about what goes on behind it. You found out about it from a friend and followed the directions you got from another friend who got it from a friend of a friend.

You are not sure how legitimate the information is, and decide that the only way to find out is to check it out for yourself.

You come here looking for a thrill. Hopefully, you are not wasting your time.

You knock on the door.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

That was in the directions you were given. A piece of wood covering the peephole slides aside and you find yourself looking at the scariest pair of eyes you have ever seen. They seem like they can kill you with one look.

"Password," the eyes in the peephole demands.

"We rise from the darkness to be reborn," you recite the password given to you by your friend.

The peephole closes. You hear a series of locks being undone. Then the door opens.

"Get in."

You do not argue and you do not ask questions. You go in and the door closes behind you. You see the owner of the scary eyes is a big and scary man who looks like he could break you in half with just one arm tied behind his back. You offer him a smile, and he returns it with a scowl.

He is not the friendly sort but you are not here to make friends.

You walk down a hallway lit by lanterns that hang above you. Your heart thunders in your chest. Part of you have some questions about what you are doing, but you have already come this far so turning back now is out of the question.

As you continue on, you hear voices that grow louder and louder the closer you get to the end. The cacophony soon becomes deafening and you realize that you have come to the right place.

You step out of the hallway into a large room that is crowded with men and women. From the looks of them, they are all fighters who have come for the thrill you are seeking. They are yelling at something but you are unable to see anything since you are all the way in the back. You look around for a better vantage point and find nothing. You decide to hazard it and push your way through the crowd. You receive some glares, but they look away since they have something better to pay attention to.

You feel yourself being pushed and shoved, and your ears hurt from all the yelling, but you push your way through.

You want to see this.

You _need_ to see this.

And finally, after some effort, you made it and you are not disappointed.

The crowd forms a makeshift ring, and in the middle of the ring are two shirtless men. Their bodies are drenched in sweat. They have the bodies of fighters and are currently in the middle of a violent brawl. They are both bloodied and bruised from their fight, which you missed, but you are just in time for the finale as the match is about to come to an end pretty soon.

The stronger of the two fighters land a brutal roundhouse kick to the neck of his opponent who goes down. The referee then goes to check on the downed fighter. Your heart pounds in your chest as you wait for the fight to be called.

"He's dead!" the referee calls after checking the defeated fighter. "We have a winner!"

The winner - the survivor - raises his fists and everyone cheers for his victory. You are swept up in the excitement. A man is dead, sure, but you already know that once you're here. You heard about the infamous Fight Club and how it is always a battle to the death.

It is the ultimate thrill of your life on the line, and you want to have it. You want to be pushed so close to death, only to triumph in the end, earning a longer life. In the Fight Club, your day in the ring can be your last, and that makes it the best experience ever.

You then see the man in charge of the Fight Club approach the winner and the entire room becomes silent so he can be heard. This is the first time you see the man himself. You heard he is someone dangerous - someone that is not to be crossed.

He has strong features with intense blue eyes and dark brown hair styled in spikes. His attire consists of a black kung fu shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue pants and black sandals. He also wears gold earrings.

The man approaches the winner with a smile.

"Today, you've proven yourself worthy. Your strength will help change the world," the man says as he holds up two strange items to the winner.

You see that it is the mystical belt of the Armored War Gods which grants them their armor and great might. Your eyes sparkle at the prospects of owning one. You also see that the man had given the winner another item. It is one of the strange Lockseeds from the celestial realm, used to give power to the mystical belt.

Now the attendees of the Fight Club roar in approval as the winner shows them his prize. The man then turns to the crowd and stepped forward.

"The rules of this Fight Club are simple! First, you do not talk about the Fight Club in public! We do not want those guards to catch wind of this. Second, to be in the Fight Club you must earn your place in it! Just knowing the password is not enough."

You feel as if his eyes are on you and you gulp. You steel yourself as he continues his speech.

"And the third and most important rule of all, when you come into this ring, the only way you can walk out of it is by surviving! Two men enter but only one man leaves alive!"

"TWO MEN ENTER! ONE MAN LEAVES!"

"So, do you have what it takes to join the Fight Club? Do you have the strength to change the world?" the man challenges as he points to the people in the Fight Club.

"I DO!" you shout as you step forward and the man smiles. You are just so excited that you do not care if you might die. Even seeing a man die in front of you does nothing to discourage you.

"Good, looks like we got another challenger! Who else has the guts to get in the ring?" the man dares.

As you wait for your opponent, getting ready for whoever it may be, you do not notice as the body of the loser is dragged away. It really doesn't matter to you.

You are here to earn your place in the Fight Club or die trying.

Your opponent approaches and you gulp. He's big, very big, and built out of pure muscle. Compared to him, you're pretty scrawny. But you've already come this far. You cannot chicken out. You would never forgive yourself if you do.

There is no signal before the first punch is thrown. You are hit right in the face and feel some of your teeth coming loose. You did not let that stop you and you retaliated.

You swing at your opponent, but he is a lot stronger and sturdier than you are. And with the rules of this place, he means to kill you.

Not if you kill him first.

He knocks you down with a kick to the face. He already hit you enough. You can feel your right eye swelling shut and your nose is broken, but you're not going to give up.

You hear the cheers and watch as your opponent strut around, flexing his arms. He did not pay you much attention.

Now is your chance.

You slide a dagger out of your sash and then leap onto your opponent's back. You hook your left arm around his neck, holding tight as he tries to throw you off. You don't give him a chance as you drive the dagger right into his eye.

He screams and flails about, furiously trying to throw you off. He manages to throw you on the floor and you drop your dagger.

You look up and gulp in fear as your opponent glares down at you with his one good eye left. He comes at you to pulverize you and you dive out of the way to reclaim your dagger. He comes at you again, roaring.

You scream and plunge your dagger into his chest. His blood spills on you but you push him off and he drops to the floor.

You stand back up, panting, injured and blood-stained. All goes quiet but you do not notice.

You did it. You actually did it. All these years being pushed around by people bigger than you, and you finally prove you could stand up to them and beat them up.

Hah! So much for muscles! Not even muscles can stop cold steel!

You look around at the silent crowd.

And then they erupt into wild cheers.

You smile.

You just killed a man and you are happy you did.

You're only happy that you won, that you survived.

"Congratulations," the man running the Fight Club approaches you with a welcoming smile. "You've earned yourself a place here."

You see him hand you a special belt buckle along with a Lockseed. The Lockseed is red and you feel unnaturally drawn to its blood red color.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Oh, please. Call me Saito. And also, welcome to Genesis. You're going to help change the world."

Yes, you are going to help change the world.

You can picture it now.

Your future is going to be great.

You are going to become a hero.

You are ecstatic, so ecstatic that you feel like celebrating. The Tiger Festival is coming soon. That would be the perfect time to celebrate.

"By the way, I never got your name," Saito asks you.

Right, in all the excitement, you fail to introduce yourself.

"Oh, it's Ping."

* * *

 **KRC:** This interlude takes place a week before the Tiger Festival. Considering Ping has made an appearance before, you can see what this interlude implies. He basically lied about how he got the Zakuro Lockseed and has been working for Saver the whole time. But don't worry, we will be returning your regularly scheduled fanfic story soon.


	14. Climax of the Tiger Festival

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: This arc will be dedicated to D-Generation XX for his helpful criticism.**

* * *

There was rampant chaos in the kingdom. Wild panic spread uncontrollably through the streets as screams of terror filled the air with people desperately trying to flee to safety. Black columns of smoke rose into the air as buildings were set ablaze. The guards were trying to evacuate the citizens and get them to safety all the while fighting against enemy forces. Huge explosions erupted throughout the city, filling the air with loud booms, spreading carnage everywhere.

As the kingdom suffered from the attack, the palace was under siege, surrounded from all sides by men and women of various ages with glowing red eyes. These were the innocent people that Saver had enthralled and made into his personal suicide bomber squad as they carried Zakuro Lockseeds, threatening to blow themselves up. They had no idea what they were doing and had no control over themselves.

The palace seemed to be trapped in a cage and on the rooftop stood Zangetsu-Shin and Saver, both of them glaring at each other as ashes and embers floated in the air.

Zangetsu-Shin roared furiously and rushed at Saver who howled madly as he charged right back.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 31: Climax of the Tiger Festival**

* * *

 **4 Hours Earlier...**

Masataka's door opened and Shuutai entered to see him already awake. He was putting on the spare glasses she had left on his bedside table.

"Zangetsu-sama!" Shuutai gasped and she ran over to him. "You should be resting!"

"Minmei..." Masataka paused, gaping in disbelief once he got a good look at her. She was not in her usual uniform. Instead, she was dressed as a maid with cat ears on her head and a collar with a bell hanging from it. "Um…any particular _reason_ that you're wearing that?"

Shuutai blushed in embarrassment. It was not her usual uniform, far from it, but she couldn't help but find it adorable with the addition of the cat ears and bell. Cats were her weakness, after all. She just couldn't resist their adorableness and playfulness.

"Shoko-sama insisted I put this on if I was going to be taking care of you," Shuutai confessed.

"Even the ears and the bell?" Masataka asked.

"Yes, she said you would like to wake up and see something cute greeting you...nya."

"'Nya'?" he repeated and Shuutai's blush deepened.

"I'll go change. I know I look ridiculous-" Shuutai reached up to remove the cat ears.

"You look cute," Masataka complimented.

"Y-you really think so, Zangetsu-sama?" Shuutai asked.

"I do, Minmei," he reaffirmed.

Shuutai kept the cat ears on. The maid outfit and cat-like accessories might be embarrassing, but hearing Masataka compliment her-calling her cute-was worth it. She should consider dressing up more like this in the future.

"I'll go and inform Sonken-sama that you've awoken," Shuutai said.

"Actually, I'm going to see Sonken-sama myself," said Masataka as he threw off his covers and got up. He went to his cupboard to grab his clothes and didn't seem to mind Shuutai watching him as he got dressed.

"Wait, Zangetsu-sama. You should be resting," Shuutai urged as Masataka slipped on a new pair of pants.

"I'm fine," Masataka told her as he put on a shirt before grabbing his signature white robe. "And my mind is still as sharp as ever." He put on his robe and tightened the sash he wore around his waist. "And now I know someone we can question about our enemy."

"Who is it, Zangetsu-sama?" Shuutai asked.

"Shuyu-dono." Shuutai gasped in shock. After a brief pause, Masataka asked awkwardly, "...Minmei, are you wearing a _tail_?"

"Shao-sama _insisted_ it was important to complete the costume," Shuutai admitted with a hint of embarrassment as her cheeks pinkened. Sonshoko had offered paws, but Shuutai drew the line at that. She needed her hands to fight and those paws would make gripping her weapons impossible. Nonetheless, Shuutai still kept the paws for personal use.

"Of course she did," Masataka remarked flatly. He would need to have a chat with Sonshoko about taking advantage of subordinates.

* * *

Meanwhile, speaking of Sonshoko, she was out on the festival grounds with Rikuson and escorted by a group of female guards clad in the same uniform as Kannei.

The festival grounds were packed with various stands that offered games, souvenirs, and refreshments. All sorts of food were being sold by vendors like dumplings, noodles, and rice balls, but Sonshoko was not hungry, even if they all smelled so good. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it. She didn't come to the festival to eat and have fun. She was out here looking for something.

She was here looking for a gift for her Zan-niichan. One stand sold dolls in the image of the Armored War Gods. It seemed the Gaim dolls were the most popular ones as Sonshoko saw some children playing with them. While Sonshoko accepted that Gaim was popular and powerful, her favorite would always be her Zan-niichan.

"Non, what do you think Zan-niichan would like?" Sonshoko asked as she scanned the festival grounds, looking through the sea of people, searching for a gift like a shark seeking its prey in the ocean.

The gift Sonshoko was looking for _needed_ to be perfect. It needed to be something good, something special, something that her Zan-niichan would appreciate coming from her.

"Well, it should be something meaningful to you and Zangetsu-sama," Rikuson suggested.

"Something meaningful, hm..." Sonshoko murmured. What sort of gift could be meaningful? It needed to be something that represented their bond and how close they were. As they continued to look around, a certain stand caught Sonshoko's eye. She quickly went for it, with Rikuson and the female guards following her. They needed to keep an eye on the princess. With such a large crowd, Sonshoko could get lost and they didn't want that to happen. She was vulnerable all on her own and could get attacked or kidnapped if they lost sight of her.

The last time Sonshoko went missing, Sonsaku had sent search parties to look for her. Zangetsu went to look for her too, worried about the young princess. One day, he returned and told Sonsaku that Sonshoko was coming home with some friends. No longer worried, Sonsaku called off the search and waited while Zangetsu checked up on Sonshoko until her return.

Sonshoko got lucky the last time when she met Gaim and his vassals. She could've run into some unsavory characters who would take advantage of her naivety. What was she thinking when she left home without guards to escort her? She was a princess and a tempting target for bandits who could kidnap her and hold her for ransom.

"Shao-sama, you shouldn't run off like that!" Rikuson huffed once she and the female guards caught up with the young princess. They found her in front of a stand which displayed a unique collection of jewelry that caused Sonshoko's eyes to sparkle while Rikuson cast them an appreciative look. There were necklaces, earrings, rings and bracelets that looked so beautiful.

"I see you ladies are interested in my merchandise," the vendor greeted them. His nose was long and crooked while he wore a green coat with a tall hat and a friendly smile. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my big brother," Sonshoko answered.

"Ah, so a gift for a loved one. How nice," the vendor responded happily. "If you're looking for something special, would you like me to recommend something?"

Sonshoko could not decide what she wanted, so listening to some recommendations should help her make a decision. Of course, he could try and sell her something expensive or try to cheat her. She learned her lesson the last time she spent all her traveling money on a decorative hairpin. She would not make the mistake of making frivolous purchases again.

"Alright, show me your recommendations," Sonshoko accepted. If he tried to cheat her, she could look elsewhere. There were plenty of stands around for her to find a suitable gift for Masataka, but she was also interested in the jewelry the vendor offered.

"How about these bracelets?" the vendor suggested as he showed Sonshoko a set of three silver bands with a jade stone in each. Each band was etched with a beautiful pattern of vines. "These bracelets are meant to be worn by members of a family to signify the bond they share."

"Family bracelets?" Sonshoko's eyes shone. That would make an excellent gift. Masataka was practically part of the family and he would soon marry Sonken, making it official. These bracelets would be the perfect gift for him. There were also three of them: one for Sonshoko, one for Masataka and one for Sonken. "How much?"

"Shao-sama, are you sure?" Rikuson asked. Sonshoko could be impulsive and end up making unwise decisions due to her youthfulness and inexperience.

"I'm sure," Sonshoko replied before she repeated to the vendor, "How much?"

The vendor gave her the price of the bracelets. It was not too high or too low.

It was just right.

Taking the bracelets, which the vendor put in a beautiful decorative box, Sonshoko smiled as she walked away with her purchase. Masataka would be so happy when he got her gift, and he could even give one to Sonken. Sonshoko put one on herself and was already happy.

"Should we head back to the palace, Rikuson-dono?" one of the female guards asked Rikuson. They were right to be wary. While it might seem festive, the tension caused by the incident at the opening ceremony days ago still lingered. Sonken's speech to the people might've worked to calm them down, but it would be foolish not to remain vigilant. The perpetrator behind the explosive incident still remained at large.

Rikuson looked at Sonshoko who seemed to be enjoying herself. Her safety was top priority. She was the kingdom's princess, so she needed to be kept safe. However, to keep her locked up in a gilded cage would do her no good either. Sonshoko had been looking forward to this and Rikuson did not have the heart to disappoint her. Besides, when the people saw that Sonshoko was not afraid to venture out and enjoy herself, it eased their worries.

"Maybe we can stay out here a bit longer," Rikuson replied. The female guards nodded and obeyed. Rikuson also wanted to be out here at the festival as well. Fuyu told her that there was going to be a parade and she wanted to see it. Sonshoko would probably like to see it too.

* * *

When Sonsaku decided to sponsor Taishiji's performance troupe, she had also given them a building which they could use as a practice studio and a place of residence. It could also be used as a theater for their performances.

Originally, the troupe would travel around like nomads, setting up camps near towns and cities where they performed like a traveling circus. Having a place to come home to was a welcome surprise for the troupe. A proper roof over their heads and beds, especially during harsh weather, was not an offer Taishiji could reject. Besides, the royal family was paying them to perform, and it would be foolish to reject the money being offered so generously.

Of course, Taishiji knew that Sonsaku only did it so she could have Natsu and Fuyu serving Son Go, the young lady was business savvy enough to see that. So, Sonsaku and Taishiji compromised. The twins would still be part of Taishiji's troupe but would serve Son Go when they were absolutely needed. The twins would not allow their duties to the kingdom to interfere with their duties to Taishiji. They still traveled to other cities, towns, and villages to put on their shows. It was a tradition for them and their new circumstances did not change the fact that they were a _traveling_ performance troupe. Once a traveling troupe, always a traveling troupe.

A parade was scheduled for the last day of the Tiger Festival, which was today, and Taishiji's troupe would be giving a show for all to see as their procession went through the city. It would be a loud and colorful performance, chasing away all their fears.

Taishiji had been organizing their parade for weeks, putting everyone through rehearsals almost every day. The money they got from the royal family allowed them to afford brand new costumes and props which were bright and colorful. Everyone was clad in red and gold, the colors of Son Go.

They had been practicing for weeks, working hard and making sure they would put on a grand display for the parade. They wanted everyone in Son Go to enjoy what they had prepared for them to see.

Taishiji stood before her troupe as they were in the middle of their final preparations for the parade that would take place in just a few short hours.

"Alright, everyone! I'm so proud of all of you! You've worked hard, shown me how dedicated you are and I am so happy with all the effort you've shown to make this the best parade ever! I know that we don't normally do parades and this will be our first, but it's no different than our usual shows! Instead of a normal stage, the entire street will be our stage!"

"Taishiji-san, what about the incident at the opening ceremony? Are we in danger?" one of the troupe members asked.

"You have nothing to fear, everyone! We have our own Armored War Gods to protect us!" Taishiji answered, referring to Natsu and Fuyu who were present. "They'll make sure we stay safe! There's only one thing you need to worry about is putting on the best damn parade ever and enjoy yourselves! And after the parade, we are going to party _all night long!_ "

The troupe cheered at that announcement before resuming their preparations.

Taishiji walked up to Natsu and Fuyu who had put on their lion dance costume. The twins put on matching furry pants for the lion's legs while the full body costume lay nearby.

"So, how's my lion doing?" Taishiji asked.

"We're good. Thanks for choosing us for the lion dance and putting us at the front of the parade," Natsu said. They weren't the only lion dancers, either. There were four other pairs who would be dancing alongside them at the front of the parade, but the twins would be the ones leading the dance.

"Well, you both do have the best teamwork and coordination," Taishiji said. "And you did earn it during additions."

Taishiji was not just going to let anyone do the lion dance for the parade. She needed people who could work well together and not fight over who would be the head of the lion. Natsu and Fuyu showed what they could do and they definitely earned their role as their parade's lead lion.

"I'm still worried, though," said Fuyu. "Such a public spectacle would be a tempting target for fanatical terrorists." So many people would be gathered to watch and the terrorists had shown that they were not afraid to attack a public event. In fact, bombing a public event as huge as the parade would make a great statement for their cause.

"I know you're worried, but if we run and hide then they win. We've also rehearsed for weeks," Taishiji replied.

"So you're saying it's worth the risk?" Fuyu asked cautiously.

"You need to risk big in this business to shine brightly, Fuyu. Besides, with you boys around, I'm sure those cowards won't have the nerve to try anything," said Taishiji optimistically.

Fuyu was not too sure about that. Son Go's Armored War Gods were all present during the opening ceremony and looked what happened there.

The bombing was not the only reason he felt worried. Last night, he had lost his Silver Lockseed to Majin Gaim and Natsu had also lost his Golden Lockseed the same way. They had gotten replacements, being members of Masataka's Lockseed Distribution Department and Moon Brigade, but Fuyu just wasn't so sure and confident if they were to encounter anyone like Majin Gaim again. Would they even stand a chance next time? They had fought with their strongest Lockseeds and were still beaten. It was a miracle that Majin Gaim even allowed them to live.

Fuyu got a slap on the back that brought him back to Earth.

"Chill, little bro. We can do this. If anyone tries to mess with the parade, they'll have to mess with us first," Natsu grinned encouragingly and confidently.

At this point, Fuyu wasn't sure if his brother was in denial or just ignoring the issue in favor of focusing on the parade. But, Taishiji was right. This parade was important. They could still be cautious _and_ put on a show both at the same time. To them, the show must go on.

According to Masataka, there would be guards assigned at the parade. If anyone even thought of making trouble, they would be taken down and subdued.

"Now, you two should practice your routine again. Remember, the parade is in a few hours and we want to put on the best show ever," Taishiji instructed the twins.

"Come on, Fuyu!" Natsu picked up the lion's head and put it on. "Get behind me so we can practice!"

"Alright," Fuyu said as he got under the lion's body behind Natsu. "Are you ready?"

"Born ready! OK, drummer! Hit it!"

The twins practiced their lion dance, but Fuyu still could not shake off the bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. He might just be paranoid, but recent events supported his worries.

* * *

Masataka and Sonken were in the throne room, accompanied by Kannei and Ryomo. Kannei seemed to have recovered, but she still needed to wear her bandages and avoid strenuous activities lest she reopened her wound. Masataka had sent Shuutai (in her uniform) to call Shuyu over.

"Are you sure about this, Masataka-kun?" Sonken asked her fiancé.

"I know what I heard, Renfa-sama," Masataka answered firmly. He would not be swayed.

"Maybe he only said that to make you suspicious, Zangetsu-sama," Ryomo suggested.

"Perhaps I might be getting a little paranoid," Masataka considered. Their enemies had used deception before, so Saver was probably trying to make Masataka suspicious by dropping Shuyu's name. "I just need to speak with her to make sure."

He really did not want to believe Shuyu had anything to do with Saver. She was a loyal friend and comrade who had sworn her loyalty to the kingdom and the royal family. There was no way she would even consider getting into bed with a terrorist and conspire against them.

There was no way.

Masataka just needed to be sure.

' _Please, Shuyu-dono. Don't be involved with Saver._ '

Any other time, Masataka and Sonken would be happy to learn that Shuyu was able to move on and find someone, but not this time.

This was a nightmare.

Shuyu entered the throne room, escorted by Shuutai.

"You sent for me, Sonken-sama?" Shuyu asked. She took note of her surroundings. There stood Masataka and Ryomo to Sonken's right as the queen sat upon her throne. There was also Kannei standing to Sonken's left with her guard up, ready to take down any threat that would dare harm Sonken.

"Actually, it was Zangetsu who summoned you," Sonken corrected.

"Zangetsu-dono?" Shuyu noticed the way Sonken addressed Masataka. She never called him 'Zangetsu' while with them, not since he revealed his true name to her. It seemed this was a serious situation as all eyes were on Shuyu.

"Shuyu-dono, I must ask you about your whereabouts in the last three nights," Masataka ordered. Shuyu narrowed her eyes at him. How dare Masataka think he could give her commands? Who did he think he was? He might be an Armored War God, but she still outranked him as his superior.

When Shuyu refused to answer, Sonken pulled rank.

"Shuyu, please answer the question," requested Sonken. Shuyu could not refuse an order from her queen (as undeserving as she was). Doing so would cause them to become suspicious of her. She might as well save herself the trouble and answer truthfully.

"I was out drinking," Shuyu answered unhappily.

"Were you alone?" Masataka questioned. Shuyu refused to answer his question, but Sonken could still order her, and refusing to answer the queen would not look good for her. She also could not lie. Obviously, Masataka already knew the answer to the question judging by the tone he was using.

"…I was not alone. I went drinking with a friend," Shuyu answered after some hesitation.

Masataka remembered Kuma mentioning that he saw Shuyu at his club's bar, having drinks with someone.

"And is this 'friend' the reason you did not return until the following morning?"

"It was late, so I spent the night with them." Shuyu did not lie. She merely omitted some details.

"Who is this 'friend' of yours, Shuyu-dono?"

"A casual acquaintance."

"I _need_ a name," Masataka demanded insistently.

Shuyu tightened her lips. She did not want to rat Minamoto out, but it did not look like she was being given a choice.

"His name...is 'Minamoto'," Shuyu answered after much reluctance.

Masataka's eyes widened in recognition when he heard that familiar name and he leaned in and whispered something into Sonken's ear. Shuyu's suspicion grew. First the odd questions and now this whispering.

What were they up to?

Shuyu watched as Sonken closed her eyes and sigh. When she opened them, they were hard and aimed at Shuyu.

Was that shame reflected in those eyes?

"Shuyu Koukin, it is with a heavy heart that I put you under house arrest," Sonken declared.

Shuyu was shocked, and then her shock turned into outrage.

"On what charge!?" Shuyu demanded.

"Suspicion of treason," Sonken said before she ordered Shuutai and Kannei, "Take her away to her room."

Kannei and Shuutai moved to restrain Shuyu, holding her by the arms as they led her out of the throne room. As Shuyu was under house arrest, the strategist would be confined in her quarters until Sonken decided what to do with her.

"I'm really sorry, Shuyu-sama," Shuutai apologized.

"Please, do not resist," Kannei pleaded.

"Unhand me! This is an outrage! I am not a traitor!" Shuyu screamed as she struggled while being taken away by Shuutai and Kannei. They had to drag her out as she put up a fight while resisting them.

Once Shuyu had been taken away, Sonken buried her face in her hands.

This seemed terribly familiar to her. Her aunt had conspired against her sister and now Shuyu might be conspiring against her and the kingdom.

This was like a bad dream.

Shokatsuryou Komei had once said that the ones most likely to conspire against a ruler were the ones closest to them. There would be disagreements which could cause resentment that could lead to radical actions.

It just did not make sense for Shuyu to be a traitor. She had always been so loyal to Sonsaku and the Kingdom of Son Go. To betray them like this was unthinkable.

What was going on here?

"Renfa-sama?" Masataka asked when Sonken suddenly went silent.

"Masataka-kun, why is this happening?" Sonken asked him.

"I...I don't know..." Masataka answered doubtfully. "But until we capture Saver and question him ourselves, we won't get any answers."

Masataka had told Sonken through whispering that Minamoto and Saver could be one and the same and that Shuyu had made contact with their enemy. It was possible that Shuyu was unaware of Minamoto's secret identity, but Masataka could not risk it.

Like Sonken, he did not want to believe that Shuyu was a traitor, so there had to be another explanation. Maybe Saver was using Shuyu, manipulating her in fact.

Saver had to be the most frustrating enemy Masataka ever had the misfortune to face. He was cunning, tricky and slippery, always managing to escape. Saver taunted Masataka and drove him crazy as he chased every possible lead, even causing him to lose sleep.

And now Shuyu could be in league with Saver.

"I don't think it was fair of you to accuse Shuyu-sama without proof," Ryomo argued as she spoke up.

"She _knew_ him, Ryomo," Masataka defended. "That's enough to implicate her."

"It's just a coincidence," Ryomo retorted. "You cannot accuse someone of treason because of a coincidence."

"She has a point, Masataka-kun," Sonken agreed. "I trust you, but if you're wrong, you owe Shuyu an apology and so do I."

Masataka wanted to believe Shuyu was innocent as she was his mentor and friend, but he could not afford to take any chances right now with a threat hanging over their heads. He could not afford to be careless because the last time he was careless, it cost him dearly. He got ambushed, had his identity stolen and worst of all Sonsaku was killed.

Masataka swore he would not let something like that happen again. It might seem unfair to accuse Shuyu of treason without proof, but a dangerous terrorist was at large and she already admitted that she had met him in the last three nights. She could lead them right to him.

It wasn't like Saver was just going to come up to their doorstep and surrender. That would be crazy.

Masataka's LockPhone rang at that very moment, stalling his train of thought. Who was calling right now? Whoever it was, they had terrible timing. He considered ignoring it, but he quickly took it out of his pocket to answer. It would just ring continuously if he did not answer, which would be annoying.

"Whoever this is, now's not a good time," Masataka said into his LockPhone.

" _Is that any way to speak on the phone? Now that's just rude._ "

Masataka froze when he heard the voice on the other end, recognizing it immediately.

"Saver."

Sonken gasped. Saver was calling Masataka directly. She had not expected that at all.

" _Yeah, it's me._ _I just called to say hello_ ," Saver continued in a calm yet taunting manner. " _How was your little swim?"_

"Cold," Masataka answered flatly. "I wouldn't recommend it in this weather."

" _Well, you weren't always the adventurous type, but look at you now. You've moved up in the world, haven't you? Advisor and fiancé to the Queen of Son Go. Pretty nice gig you got going._ "

"Enough with the pleasantries, Saver. What is this about? What do you want?" Masataka demanded.

" _I just called to say that I'm gonna be dropping by_ _your place_."

Like Sonken did not expect the call, Masataka did not expect _that_.

"Where are you?"

" _Oh, I'm just outside the gate. Come see if you don't believe me. Bye~!_ "

Saver hung up and Masataka put his LockPhone away.

"What did he say?" Sonken asked.

"He says he has come to see me and is waiting just outside the palace gate," Masataka answered. This surprised Sonken and Ryomo. During the call, Sonken observed Masataka. He definitely knew who Saver was and it was personal.

"Wait, so he's _here_? Right _now_? Already?" Ryomo asked worriedly.

"Masataka-kun, who is Saver and how do you know him?" Sonken asked.

Masataka looked Sonken in the eye with an intense gaze. He knew he should tell her, but this was a family matter. However, it had gotten complicated and become a matter of great urgency for the kingdom. Saver was a dangerous terrorist with terrible plans for Son Go and Sonken deserved to know who he was.

Masataka closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, opened them and gave his answer to Sonken.

He was about to drop a huge bomb on her, figuratively speaking.

"He's my brother."

* * *

Kannei and Shuutai had taken Shuyu to her room and were now headed back to the throne room. The guards assigned to watch Shuyu's door would make sure she would not escape.

"I can't believe Shuyu-dono is a traitor," Kannei spoke. "I guess it's true when they say it's always the ones we least suspect."

"... _Is_ she a traitor?" Shuutai asked.

"She admitted that she was meeting someone in secret, and you saw how Zangetsu-sama reacted."

"Well as much as I don't want to question Zangetsu-sama's judgment, but he hasn't been behaving like his usual self. Actually, he's behaving like _too much_ of himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He's become obsessed with capturing Saver, to the point of neglecting his sleep. I know he tends to overwork himself, but this is too much."

"So you don't think he's thinking straight."

"His heart is in the right place, I'm just not sure if his head is."

* * *

Minamoto whistled as he walked up to the gate of the palace. He had his hands in his pockets to keep them warm and his hood up. He was really looking forward to seeing his brother and could not wait to see the look on his face.

As he arrived at the gate, the guards crossed their spears across it to stop Minamoto from going any further.

"What business do you have here?" Guard #1 asked Minamoto who lowered his hood and smiled.

"I'm here to surrender myself to Armored War God Zangetsu. I was the one behind the explosions at the ceremony and the docks," Minamoto confessed with his head down, falling to his knees and presenting his arms out in a show of submission. "Take me to your leader or I swear I'll blow something else up!"

That was a threat neither of them could ignore.

* * *

"...Your brother?" Sonken asked after a long pause. The shock of finding out their enemy was her own fiancé's brother had stunned her momentarily. She certainly had not expected that to be the identity of their enemy. She believed Saver to be some kind of sadistic monster-he had to be when he was in the Armored War Devils' ranks-but to find out he was her beloved's own flesh and blood was a huge shock.

"Your brother!?" Ryomo cried. While she had not met or seen Saver personally, she knew enough about him from Sonken. The guy was scary. It shocked her to learn that the man threatening the kingdom during the Tiger Festival was none other than the White Devil's own brother.

But how could an Armored War God have a Devil for a brother? It did not make a lick of sense!

"Yes," Masataka answered, feeling guilty. It was his own brother who was behind the terrorist attack at the opening ceremony.

"How can you be sure? How do you know it's not some kind of deception?" Sonken asked.

"That's what we're going to find out, Renfa-sama," Masataka answered. "Now let's go say hello. He's waiting for us at the door."

This was going to be a very awkward and uncomfortable reunion for the Miyamoto Brothers.

* * *

Minamoto was still on his knees in front of the guards, surrendering himself to them. The guards were about to pick him up and take him to Sonken when the queen herself and Masataka arrived to see Minamoto kneeling in front of the gate.

Masataka's eyes widened when he saw Minamoto and Sonken could see the family resemblance. Minamoto looked like Masataka, but younger with lighter hair and green eyes. He did not wear glasses like his brother and seemed unperturbed.

"Sonken-sama! Zangetsu-sama!" the guards both stood at attention.

"Is that him?" Sonken whispered to Masataka and he nodded. "I see. I notice the resemblance."

"So the Queen and her Knight have honored me with their presence!" Minamoto quipped with a smile. "I'd stand and bow, but I'm currently surrendering myself to you."

"Quiet, you!" Guard #1 snapped.

"Take him to the dungeon and lock him in chains. Make sure you search his pockets too," Masataka ordered. It might seem cruel but he was not taking any chances. Even if Minamoto was his brother, he was still a terrorist. "I'll come down to speak with him later."

The guards grabbed Minamoto by his arms and escorted him to the dungeon, but the smirk never left his face as he winked at him, which bothered Masataka.

"So, he's surrendered. That means that it's over, right?" Sonken asked hopefully.

"No, it's too easy. He wouldn't do this if it wasn't part of his plan. He's up to something. I just know it."

"Are you sure you even know what his plan is?" Sonken questioned.

"That's what I intend to find out," Masataka decided. He was going to get to the bottom of this. "You should speak with Shuyu-dono to get her side of the story, Sonken-sama. I'll deal with my brother."

* * *

Masataka headed down to the dungeon to see Minamoto. The last time Masataka ever saw his brother was before he made his decision to return to this world, even though he knew it might be permanent. He accepted the fact that he could never go back and see his brother and grandfather again. He did not expect for Minamoto to end up in this world too and become his enemy as well. Even if Minamoto was his enemy, he was still his brother, he was still family.

But Minamoto was now a threat to Masataka's new family here. He would need to be dealt with. When Sonsei was revealed to be a traitor, Sonsaku had her executed even though she was her aunt. Masataka was aware of Sonsaku's zero tolerance for traitors, an approach adopted by everyone in her court. But, Masataka could not do that to Minamoto. Minamoto may have tried to kill him before, but he could not bring himself to put his own brother to death even with the seriousness of his crimes.

Masataka cleared his head. Getting overly emotional would do him no good. He was here to question Minamoto and get some answers. The ultimate punishment for Minamoto would be decided afterward with a fair trial, but even Masataka could see things weren't looking good for him. If Minamoto could provide Masataka with some kind of explanation, then maybe Sonken could show him mercy.

Masataka felt responsible for his brother, so Minamoto's life was essentially in his hands. It might be hypocritical of him to want to spare Minamoto even though he swore he would do anything to protect Son Go and the royal family, even if it meant dirtying his hands, but killing his brother was a line he could not cross. After their parents abandoned them, Masataka swore to take care of his brother. Now he was stuck between his loyalty to his brother and his loyalty to Sonken.

Honestly, it was much easier when the monster did not turn out to be his own family. Masataka wondered if Nagata ever experienced such a betrayal. Masataka would ask him if he wasn't already dead.

Masataka swore he would protect Son Go and the royal family, he just never thought it would ever be from his own family. Masataka was no traitor, but right now he felt he would be betraying his oath if he let Minamoto go. However, on the other hand, if he allowed Minamoto to be put to death, then he would betray his family and he could never forgive himself.

He would betray someone either way.

What a dilemma.

Just as Masataka instructed, the guards had put Minamoto in a cell and chained him to the wall by his wrists. They also searched his pockets, finding only a satchel of money, his LockPhone, and nothing else. That was pretty much everything he had on him. The Lockseeds he had taken from his brother were not on him, but the absence of his SengokuDriver just seemed odd to Masataka.

Maybe Minamoto was trying to convince them that his surrender was sincere, but to come without his SengokuDriver just seemed strange when he could've just surrendered it when he gave himself up. This did not sit well with Masataka as things were not adding up.

But Masataka had other things to worry about besides a missing SengokuDriver.

"Leave us," Masataka ordered the guards. He wanted to do this privately.

"We'll be at the door if you need us, Zangetsu-sama," one of the two guards on duty in the dungeon informed the White Devil before they went to wait at the dungeon's entrance. Now that they were left alone, Masataka could chat in private with his brother.

"Thanks for the hospitality," Minamoto said.

"So it really is you, Minato," Masataka responded. "I almost didn't believe it."

"You sound surprised, Onii-chan."

"Honestly, when I figured it out, I wanted to be wrong," Masataka confessed. He recalled Saver's behavior, how cruel and sadistic he was. How he did not care about the lives of his own men. He really did not want to believe it was his own brother. But facts were there, and here he was. "You turned yourself in? Why?"

"To see you," Minamoto answered calmly.

"The guards told me you threatened them at the gate," Masataka said.

"Well, when you threaten to blow something up people are easily convinced to listen to your demands, especially when they think they might get blown up too," Minamoto responded casually. "So, this is supposed to be an interrogation, right? Do I need to be in chains for a simple questioning?"

"Knowing what you can do, I didn't want to take any chances," Masataka responded. He was referring to Minamoto's ability to teleport. The only limitations he had was that he would teleport anything that was in physical contact with him. Keeping him in chains was to secure him and prevent him from escaping.

Masataka was not entirely sure if Minamoto could teleport without his armor, but why leave it to chance?

"So it'll just be you, huh? I won't be getting the 'good cop, bad cop' treatment then," Minamoto quipped.

Masataka ignored the quip and began questioning his brother.

"You sent a suicide bomber to the Tiger Festival's opening ceremony, did you not?" Masataka asked.

"Oh, you know the answer to that. But I'll tell you why, though. I needed to make a _loud_ statement and it seemed to have worked," Minamoto answered nonchalantly.

Masataka's eyes narrowed. His brother had just admitted to causing the deaths at the opening ceremony, yet he showed no remorse.

"Why are you in the kingdom?" Masataka asked.

"Oh, you know me. I can't pass up a good festival," Minamoto answered. Masataka knew that was true. Minamoto loved festivals since their childhood.

"Why did you get close to Shuyu-dono?" Masataka questioned.

"Oh, she told you that, did she?" Minamoto returned innocently.

"I asked her who she was meeting and she told me her friend's name was 'Minamoto'," Masataka responded. "I mean seriously, that's the best you could come up with?"

"I thought it was clever," Minamoto said with a shrug.

"You used a portmanteau of our surname and your given name as your pseudonym. I wouldn't exactly call it clever," Masataka remarked flatly. Minamoto's real name was 'Minato Miyamoto'. Not only was his alias unclever, but 'Minamoto' was also used by Masataka's brother when he played the MMORPG known as ' **Blade Quest Online** '.

"Meh, everyone's a critic."

"Why did you get close to Shuyu-dono?" Masataka repeated his earlier question.

"OK, that was not planned. I just saw a gorgeous woman sitting alone at the bar and thought she could use the company. We only talked, shared some drinks, and pretty soon we were sharing a bed." Minamoto grinned. "And let me tell you something, Onii-chan, she's one freaky tiger in the sack! Total wildcat!"

Masataka covered his blush. He did not want to think about Shuyu so indecently, but then he remembered how she looked naked when he originally saw her during their embarrassing first meeting. Yeah, she had a _great_ body, which was probably the reason why Minamoto decided to approach her for some company.

Masataka had a reason why he wanted to speak with Minamoto alone. As their enemies were capable of manipulating and brainwashing their victims into becoming their loyal followers, he believed that maybe his own brother could just be enthralled by them. He heard that the Chou Sisters and Marcus had once fallen under Ukitsu's spell, and Sousou had also been a victim of his mind control as well. So, Minamoto was likely just another helpless victim in all this, being used by their enemies as part of a plan to hurt them with their own loved ones.

"Are they controlling you?" Masataka asked.

"What makes you think I'm being controlled?" Minamoto returned.

"Because the group you're with, if it's the same group that's running this Genesis cult, are not above using mind control on their members," Masataka explained.

"Look me in the eye. Do I look like I've been brainwashed?"

Minamoto's eyes did not look dull and soulless, but looks could be deceiving. Still, Masataka had to be sure.

"Why did you turn yourself in?" Masataka asked.

"You asked me that already," Minamoto reminded.

"I know. I just want to know why you _really_ turned yourself in."

Masataka found it strange that Minamoto would give himself up like that, but then the elder Miyamoto remembered that his younger brother was not working alone. He had Majin Gaim with him at the docks and Gaim's dark doppelganger was likely still present in the kingdom. Perhaps Minamoto just gave himself up knowing his cohort could come and break him out at any time.

Minamoto's composure began to change as he hung his head. He then looked up at Masataka. The confidence he showed before had faded, replaced by fear and desperation.

"I need your help, Onii-chan. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Please, you have to believe me. What happened by the docks was just an act."

Masataka knew it. Minamoto was being threatened and forced to work for Ukitsu. Minamoto was forced to create this persona and act like some kind of diabolical terrorist, but he was just a scared kid being forced to hurt people against his will.

Minamoto was a victim and Masataka wanted to save him, not just because he was his brother, but because he was someone who needed to be saved.

But a suspicious part of Masataka remained doubtful. Saver's act seemed genuine, like Minamoto's right now. Nevertheless, Masataka still needed to give his brother the benefit of the doubt, if only just to solve this case.

"Don't worry, Minato. Whatever trouble you're in, I can help you get out of it. You just need to trust me," Masataka said reassuringly. "First, tell me how you got here."

"They just grabbed me and told me if I didn't do what they said, they'd kill me. I had no choice."

"I believe you, Minato. When I tell Sonken-sama what is really going on, I can persuade her to show some leniency."

"Thank you, Onii-chan. I just can't believe..." Minamoto's pleading look soon turned into a sinister expression of sadistic glee, fixing Masataka with an intense glare. "...I can't believe how stupidly sentimental you are." Masataka frowned, a part of his suspicions vindicated that it had all been an act, but a part of him still ached and he forced the pain down. Minamoto continued to mock him, "I can't believe you bought that crap of a sob story! Really? How gullible are you? I mean, wow. Just wow, even after all this time and all it takes is just a few crocodile tears to make you fold."

Masataka regained his composure. He would not let Minamoto get to him. Honestly, he thought his brother would show remorse for his actions but he was just hoping for too much.

"Where are the rest of them, Minato?" Masataka questioned.

Minamoto tilted his head to the side, feigning ignorance.

"You gotta be more specific, Onii-chan."

"Your explosives. Where are they?" Masataka asked again, more insistently.

"Oh, you're talking about _those_. What makes you think I didn't just blow them all up by the docks?" Minamoto retorted.

"Because you wouldn't just waste them all like that. Those weren't the only ones you had, were they?"

"Well, you got me there," Minamoto affirmed, seeing no reason to lie.

"Where are they, Minato?" Masataka demanded.

"And ruin the surprise? Figure it out, Onii-chan. After all, you're the _smart_ one," Minamoto taunted.

Masataka gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted to go into that cell and shake the answers out of his brother, but that would only cause Minamoto to clam up entirely.

"Why are doing this, Minato?" Masataka asked, wanting to know Minamoto's motives.

Minamoto's expression changed as his eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips widened into a vicious grin. He looked positively demonic and what he said to Masataka shocked him.

"Why? You have the nerve to ask that? You really don't get it, do you? Well, let me spell it out for you! I'm doing all this because of _you_!" When Masataka heard this, he wanted to rebut, but Minamoto would not allow him to interrupt and continued, "You practically raised me, Onii-chan, after they left us. I thought you would always be there for me but then one day you decided to leave without a second thought and you abandoned me like our parents abandoned us!"

"Minato, it's not like that!" Masataka denied. He needed to be here to protect Son Go and the royal family. "I had no choice when it happened."

Minamoto laughed bitterly in response.

"Oh, I know you didn't have a choice the first time but then you decided to _come back_ to this place! It's quite ironic since you spent so long _hating_ our parents for leaving us only to abandon me just like them! You're just a damn hypocrite! After our parents abandoned us, you promised you would always stay with me, but then you left me behind like they did, and for what!? So you could play hero like some kind of glorified LARPer!? So people would worship you!? So you can be married to some queen!? What about me!? Tell me, did you even think about coming home after the first time you were displaced here!? Or did you decide to forget about it and me!?"

Minamoto took a deep breath before his next words came out harsh, cold and calmly.

"Everything I've done, Onii-chan, is because of _you_ , and I can't wait to see the look on your face when everything you've built here burns to the ground."

Masataka was completely shaken as the color drained from his face. He turned away from Minamoto to address the guards who were standing by the exit.

"Report to me everything he does, and I mean _everything_! I want to know when he eats, when he sleeps, coughs, sneezes, and even when he uses the toilet! Do you understand?" Masataka instructed the dungeon guards.

"Yes, Zangetsu-sama!"

"OK, I'll just hang around until you come back. Bye-bye, Onii-chan!" Minamoto called as Masataka hastily left the dungeon.

Shuutai was waiting for Masataka outside the dungeon when she saw him. His skin was pale and he appeared to be freaked out. He looked spooked like he had seen a ghost.

"Zangetsu-sama, what's wrong?" she asked him. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Masataka started as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes with his thumb and index finger. The look of distress and uncertainty never left his face as he looked at her. "...I don't know."

He did not recognize the person in that cell. Whoever that person he spoke to was, it was not his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonken and Ryomo stood in front of Shuyu's room. As she was under house arrest, she would not be allowed to leave. Guards were posted in front of her door to prevent Shuyu from escaping and any unauthorized entry.

Sonken was having a moral dilemma. Shuyu's treachery was merely suspected right now, nothing was confirmed yet, but she knew Minamoto, aka Armored War Devil Saver. That was enough to possibly suspect that she was conspiring with him, but that was all it was, a suspicion.

Shuyu was loyal to Son Go and she had been Sonsaku's lover when she was alive. Ever since Sonsaku's death, Shuyu was very critical of Sonken's rule. Deep down, Sonken suspected that Shuyu did not see her as a worthy successor to the throne, and sometimes Sonken had her doubts she was as well.

But this was not about Sonken's worthiness to be queen. This was about Shuyu and her alleged crime of treason. Sonken just hoped Shuyu had a good explanation that could clear her name. Sonken did not have the heart to put someone who was like family to death like her sister did to their aunt.

"Thank you for coming with me, Ashe," said Sonken gratefully. She was going to confront Shuyu but she could not do it alone. She would've done this with Masataka, but he was questioning his brother in the dungeon.

"It's no problem, Renfa-sama. If you need help, I will jump in for you," Ryomo replied.

Sonken nodded and then turned to the door. She took a deep breath to center herself.

"Let me through," Sonken ordered the guards. They obeyed and opened the door for her so she and Ryomo could enter. They saw Shuyu sitting on her bed and she looked unhappy and Sonken could understand why. The strategist was being accused of treason, which was a very serious crime.

The punishment for treason was death.

"Shuyu...Meirin..." Sonken said softly.

"What do you want?" Shuyu demanded, not even looking at Sonken or Ryomo. She was definitely upset about being accused of being a traitor. She had always been loyal, so this was humiliating for her.

"I just want some answers," said Sonken. "That's all."

"Why bother? It's already decided. I'm a traitor, aren't I?" Shuyu spat.

"That remains to be proven," Sonken responded.

"Shuyu-sama, please. We want this matter to be resolved as much as you do. So, please answer Sonken-sama's questions," pleaded Ryomo. She had great respect for Shuyu. When Ryomo was just starting out as an apprentice strategist and advisor to Sonken, Shuyu took her under her wing.

"Very well. Ask me anything," Shuyu allowed, willing to open up to them to prove her innocence.

"Were you aware that your friend, Minamoto, is actually a member of the terrorist group responsible for what happened at the opening ceremony?" Sonken asked directly.

"No, I was not aware of this," Shuyu answered after a beat, surprised that her casual lover was involved with that incident. "Is this true?"

"According to Masataka-kun, it is," Sonken affirmed.

"And you believe him?" Shuyu continued.

"Yes, I do."

Sonken trusted Masataka, so of course, she believed him. Although, not a whole lot was adding up. It was why Sonken was here, to get answers.

"When did you first meet Minamoto?"

"I met him the night before the first day of the Tiger Festival," Shuyu answered truthfully, not seeing any need to lie. She had nothing to lie. "We met at a tavern." Well, she could lie a bit. Technically, she met Minamoto in a brothel, but she was not going to let anyone know that. It was embarrassing, especially the times she had to chase some guy off for thinking she was a prostitute. Honestly, she could not blame them. She knew she was attractive and she used it to her advantage during negotiations. Men lost their focus when they were looking down her dress.

"And he was the reason you returned late the following morning," Sonken continued.

"Yes," Shuyu confirmed. The cat was out of the bag already, so she could not deny she had relations with Minamoto.

Sonken wanted Shuyu to move on and Sonsaku would want her to move on as well. Life goes on and nobody could wallow in misery forever. Sonken and Sonshoko had mourned the loss of their sister too, but even they moved on so they could feel better.

But Shuyu was not healing. She had gone to bed with a man she just met at a tavern and that was not exactly what could be called a healthy behavior, especially when her bedmate was a terrorist.

"And then you met him again," Sonken stated.

"I did. He was a pleasant company," Shuyu replied.

"And what did you do with him?" Sonken asked.

"We talked and drank, and we even shared a bed."

"So, you did not reveal any secrets to him? None at all?" Sonken questioned.

"No, I did not. All I did was vent out my frustration to him and he would listen," Shuyu answered defensively. "Why do you think I would reveal any secrets?"

"Well, you were drunk..." Sonken murmured.

"Listen, Sonken-sama. I am _no_ traitor. I may have slept with him, but I have not conspired against you or this kingdom," Shuyu told Sonken firmly. "This is all just a misunderstanding."

Sonken nodded. It did sound like a misunderstanding. Shuyu just got into bed with the wrong man without realizing who he really was. That made sense.

"Why did you jump into bed with him?" Sonken asked. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Shuyu.

"I...was drunk...and lonely..." Shuyu confessed, her resistance failing as she exposed how emotionally vulnerable she was. "It hasn't been easy since Sheren died and I wanted to find some companionship, at least for one night."

"You could've talked to us," Sonken said kindly.

"It was something I needed to do myself," Shuyu replied. "So, who is Minamoto really?"

"He's Masataka-kun's brother."

"I knew it." Shuyu almost felt like laughing. It was staring her right in the face and she had missed it. "So that's why I saw a resemblance. But Minamoto and Zangetsu's familial relationship is not the reason you suspect me for committing treason now, is it?"

"It's not that. Who you befriend or sleep with should not be any of our business, but this is a bit more complicated than you just sleeping with a terrorist who just happens to be Masataka-kun's brother."

"What do you mean?" Shuyu asked. It seemed like grave news so she prepared herself. She could take it.

"Masataka-kun's brother, Minamoto, is Armored War Devil Saver," Sonken stated.

And so another bomb was dropped, this time on Shuyu. She was so surprised that her glasses nearly fell from her face.

"…I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Shuyu asked after a moment of stunned silence. She must've misheard. "I could've sworn you just said that...Minamoto...is Saver."

"Minamoto _is_ Saver," Sonken confirmed, echoing Shuyu.

"No, no, there's no way that can be true," Shuyu denied shakily. When she was told he was responsible for what happened at the opening ceremony, she just thought that he was just some kind of lackey. That was already pretty bad, but to learn he was Saver, an Armored War Devil, well that just made things worse.

The Armored War Devils were dangerous. They were monsters in human skin, clad in the same armor as the Armored War Gods.

And Shuyu had slept with one.

What had she _done_?

"It's true, because he confessed," Ryomo affirmed.

"He _confessed_?" Shuyu repeated in disbelief. "Wait a minute, you mean he's _here_?"

"He is and he also surrendered," Ryomo asserted. "Right now, Zangetsu-sama is questioning him."

"Minamoto is Saver," Shuyu murmured, feeling dizzy and a bit ill from the revelation. "I-I need to sit down."

"But you're already sitting," Ryomo pointed out. Shuyu was already sitting on her bed but that did little to placate the strategist. She had gone to bed with a terrorist and an Armored War Devil. She would've called them out for making the whole thing up, but they were not lying. She felt nauseous as she had done things in bed with Saver, things that only she and Sonsaku had done, intimately.

"What...what have I done?" Shuyu uttered in horror, guilt, and shame that were all mixed up in a blender to create a very disgusting mix.

She felt like throwing up.

"Shuyu, it's not your fault," Sonken consoled. "You were vulnerable and he took advantage of you."

"I was so stupid! I let my guard down when I thought I met a nice guy! Then I gave him my body!" Shuyu exclaimed, ashamed of herself. "You should kill me now!"

"Shuyu, I can't do that. I _won't_ do that," Sonken stated firmly.

"Sheren would, and you should too, because I betrayed her, and you know what happens to traitors." Shuyu now had tears of shame running down her lovely face.

"It has not yet been decided if you're a traitor," Ryomo jumped in. "And based on what you just told me, you only happened to meet him. What happened here is that you met someone, but he was the wrong sort and he took advantage of you while you were at your lowest. You're not at fault, Shuyu-sama."

Wasn't she?

"So, what happens now?" Shuyu asked as she twiddled her fingers.

"Now...now we wait for Masataka-kun so we can decide what to do with Saver," Sonken answered. Minamoto should be executed for his crimes, but he was also Masataka's brother, which only complicated matters.

* * *

The parade was already underway and it was quite a sight to behold as Taishiji's troupe marched rhythmically down the street. It was a treat for the citizens who had come to watch as they stood all lined up on either side of the street. There were guards posted as well, looking out for any trouble that may need preventing.

There were dancers dancing a delightful dance, drummers drumming on their drums dramatically while accompanied by symphonic cymbals, and flag twirlers twirling their flags fantastically. With bright costumes accompanied by upbeat music, the anxiety that hung in the air seemed to evaporate.

At the head of the parade was the lion dance and both Natsu and Fuyu were giving the crowd a show as they led it, performing with the other lion dancers. Natsu definitely loved the attention he got, and so did Fuyu who shared his brother's love for the performing arts. Leading the parade with the lion dance was Taishiji as she carried Son Go's flag while twirling it.

She was the troupe master. Where else would she be but at the front of the parade?

Standing in the crowd was Sonshoko and Rikuson who seemed to be enjoying themselves. With everything that had been going on, it was nice to have something bright and colorful to see. It made everyone happy as they forgot their troubles just for this moment.

"It's too bad that Renfa-neesama and Zan-niichan are missing this!" said Sonshoko.

"Indeed," Rikuson agreed. It really was a shame that they all couldn't be here to enjoy the parade. She heard from Fuyu that he would be performing the lion dance and she smiled when she caught a sight of the lion.

"Hey, Rikuson," Kogai greeted as she came up to Rikuson and Sonshoko.

"Kogai-dono, you're here too?" Rikuson asked, surprised to see her.

Kogai took a swig of wine from her bottle then wiped her mouth.

"I didn't want to miss the parade," Kogai informed the busty strategist. It was not just Rikuson's lover who was in the parade, but Kogai's as well. Kogai noticed Sonshoko standing beside Rikuson. "I see you even brought the little princess with you."

"Zangetsu-sama promised to take her to the festival, but he could not because of his duties, so I decided to take her instead."

"That's nice of you. Sensei's been pretty busy with this whole 'Saver' situation."

"I heard he's been pretty obsessed with it since Sonken ordered him to handle the matter."

"Yeah, he was so obsessed that he stayed up all night without any sleep," Kogai confirmed. "Seriously, Sensei works way too hard."

"It is one of his qualities that are both good and bad. He's a hard worker but he pushes himself too hard," Rikuson remarked.

"Yeah, and it's a shame he's at the palace with everyone else. They're all missing this."

"Sonsaku-sama would've loved to see this," Rikuson mused.

"Yeah, she would," Kogai agreed.

Sonshoko wished everyone could be here to enjoy the parade. Perhaps when she gave Sonken and Masataka the bracelets she had bought for them, she could tell them all about her day and the parade.

And even though they missed the last day of the Tiger Festival, there was always next year.

The parade continued uninterrupted. The guards kept their eyes open but saw no sign of any terrorists in sight. There was not even anyone acting suspiciously. All they saw were people enjoying the parade.

It appeared it would be a quiet day.

If the guards had paid better attention, they would've noticed that some members of the performance troupe had glowing red eyes.

That was when a huge explosion hit right in the middle of the parade.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, Saver/Minato "Minamoto" Miyamoto turned himself in, but it just seems too easy. What is he up to? Well, we know he plans to destroy Son Go to get back at his brother, but how can he do that while he's locked up? Oh, right. He's got people on the outside and they were hiding in the parade. They just blew it up. Literally. Can't wait to see Masataka and Sonken's panic when they realize Sonshoko is out there. But will Minamoto get out and have a chance to see the carnage? Well, guess we'll have to see it real soon. Oh, and Buster, do you have anything to say about this chapter? Any thoughts? Also, I put in some subtle references if you can catch them.

Also, a message to **Gundam Ibo:** Sometimes, criticism can be taken very negatively, especially by those with fragile egos. But I would like to thank you for removing me from your list of worst toku-mentality fanfic writers. I can understand that, but I'm glad to know that you believe I've improved. So, thanks for that. Anyway, maybe I can reply someway.

Maybe on forums, perhaps?

 **BL92:** I have a bad feeling that Saver's up to something and in his mind he would say, 'death is only the beginning'. Also, what Minamoto did to the guard is giving me the creeps like he's a vampire.

 **TFP:** The climax has come and Minato has begun the final phase of his plan. It seems he has truly drifted to the dark side if he has started killing so easily and draining them of their blood like a blood-sucking vampire. Shuyu seems to be in the hot seat, connected to Saver as she is now. She seems to have a plausible excuse, but in such times of turmoil and doubt, will 'plausible' be enough to exonerate her?

* * *

Minamoto stood in his cell, chained to the wall. The chains were not too short to hamper his mobility, but they would make sure he would not get very far if he tried to escape. At least he wouldn't have any trouble going to the toilet, but couldn't they have given him something besides a wooden bucket to do his business? Had it even been washed recently?

He had nobody to talk to or entertain him, save for the two dungeon guards, but they were busy playing mahjong and they also had rice balls to snack on. Well, since he had nothing better to do, he might as well get their attention.

"Excuse me!" Minamoto called to the guards who occupied themselves by playing mahjong. "Hey, excuse me! Hello! Hey! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!"

"What do you want?" Dungeon Guard #1 snapped in annoyance.

"Could you give me one of your rice balls?" Minamoto asked. "I'm starving."

"Um, no," Dungeon Guard #1 refused, taking a bite out of a rice ball to Minamoto. "These rice balls are for guards only. You'll get your food soon."

"Geez, and here I thought I was an _important_ prisoner. So no VIP treatment then?" Minamoto complained. "So, is there anything happening right now? There's a festival right now, right?"

"There's a parade. Unfortunately for us, we're going to miss it because we're stuck here guarding _you_." Dungeon Guard #1 sounded really unhappy about this and for good reason since he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. The dungeon had been empty before they locked Minamoto here. If there had not been anybody to guard, then he and his buddies would be out there, enjoying the last day of the festival.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Minamoto apologized, but he did not sound sorry at all.

"Shut up and don't talk," Dungeon Guard #1 ordered. He did not care if the prisoner was Zangetsu's brother. He was just a criminal that deserved to be locked up.

"How could Zangetsu-sama have a brother that's so evil?" Dungeon Guard #2 asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he was dropped on his head too many times when he was a baby."

"Can that really mess with someone's head?"

"Sure it can. I have a cousin who got hit in the head one too many times, and he was never the same again."

"Is this the same cousin who performed on the street by breaking boards with his head?"

"Hey! Hey, listen! Hey, hey, look at me!" Minamoto called to the two guards.

"I told you to shut up!" Dungeon Guard #1 snapped angrily, waving his spear in front of Minamoto's cell. "Wait, how did you get out of those chains?"

" _Magic!_ " Minamoto claimed, waving his hands in a flourish, now free of his chains. "Do you want to see another trick?" he asked as his eyes glowed red.

"What are you doing?" Dungeon Guard #1 demanded when Minamoto's eyes glowed like that. Suddenly, Dungeon Guard #2 drove his spear into Dungeon Guard #1's stomach, much to his shock.

"Why...?" Dungeon Guard #1 asked as he was betrayed by his partner before he collapsed on the floor and started to bleed out. Dungeon Guard #2 then grabbed the keys and let Minamoto out.

Once he was out of his cell, Minamoto knelt over the dying guard as blood pooled around the poor man's body.

"Just relax. It will be all over soon," Minamoto told him soothingly. Then, all of a sudden, he plunged his hand into the dying guard's chest and the man gasped as he felt his life being drained from him. As Minamoto squeezed the guard's heart, streams of blood flowed from his chest and into Minamoto's mouth. The guard started to become skinnier and skinnier until he was nothing but skin and bones. Minamoto continued to drain him until there was nothing left as he dried up like a prune before his body crumbled into a pile of dust.

Satisfied with his meal, Minamoto stood up and swiped his hand across his waist, materializing _his_ SengokuDriver as it appeared out of red flames. He went to address Dungeon Guard #2 whose eyes glowed red much like his own, but they were also dull and lifeless.

"Tell my brother to come meet me on the roof," Minamoto ordered. Dungeon Guard #2 bowed as he complied before he ran off to fetch Masataka. Minamoto smirked. "The fireworks should be starting right about now." He snatched the plate of rice balls from the guards' table before he vanished, leaving red mist lingering in the dungeon.


	15. Enjoy Hell Night!

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: First, I wish to apologize for the delay. I was away and well it took some time before I recovered from my pilgrimage. But now I'm back and going to finish this arc. This arc will be dedicated to D-Generation XX for his helpful criticism.**

* * *

The kingdom had turned into a war zone. Enemy forces were in the city and both Mars and Kamuro were in the thick of battle. There was fire everywhere, with buildings reduced to rubble by the explosions. Driven by panic, terror, and desperation, the people ran for their lives.

"Hold them off! Clear a path for the people to escape!" one Moon Brigade soldier shouted to his fellow men. If they could not save the kingdom, then they could at least save the civilians.

"Please, I'm rich! I have money! I'll pay you anything if you get me out of this madness!"

"Sir, please, calm down! We'll get you to safety as soon as possible!"

"Where's my son!? Where is he!?"

"Mama!? Papa!? Where are you!?"

The Moon Brigade battled the Zakurokage Legion while also leading people away to safety. There were exit gates built into the walls and they were now open to allow people to escape. Their only chance of escape was to get to the docks where junks were waiting to take them away to safety. They needed to be led in the right direction, lest they run into the enemy who would kill them without hesitation.

Mars and Kamuro were in the thick of it, clad in armor, and brandishing their weapons. They fought with all their might, holding off the enemy so that the others could get to safety. Already the result of their skirmish could be seen sprawled all around them. There were red-clad Zakurokage Troopers lying all over the ground, beaten by the twins. Yet, there seemed to be no end to them.

This was not supposed to happen! It was the last day of the Tiger Festival, a time to celebrate, with cries of joy and excitement. Instead, the only cries available were of fear, terror, and pain as people tried to get away from the danger, running for their lives.

"At least this night can't get any worse," Mars remarked carelessly.

The universe heard and invoked Murphy's Law. It was just tempted to prove the Ultimate Steel wrong that, yes, it could always get worse.

All of a sudden, the twins heard a loud roar that caused the air to tremble and their hearts to pound rapidly. There was no way that could be a normal animal, but Kamuro noticed something about that roar. It was full of fury and anguish, like the roar of a wounded animal.

And then they saw it, a monstrous creature with bestial features. It did not appear friendly, and the flames raging behind it just made it appear all the more menacing.

Its eyes locked on to the twins and it let out a roar as it lunged at them.

"GODDAMMIT!"

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY NEXT TIME, NII-SAN!"

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 32: Enjoy Hell Night!**

* * *

 **One Hour Earlier...**

Both Kannei and Shuutai stood guard outside Sonken's bedchamber. Behind the closed doors, Sonken and Masataka were enjoying their privacy. There was no question what the couple was doing right now.

As the two women guarded their charges, Kannei noticed Shuutai looking upset and decided to start a conversation with her.

"What's wrong?"

"...It's about Zangetsu-sama...and his brother."

Yes, Zangetsu's brother, aka the Red Death and Armored War Devil Saver who was currently occupying his own personal cell in the dungeon. There was no doubt that his presence here was bothering Zangetsu, but why was Shuutai so bothered?

"I just don't understand what Zangetsu-sama could've done to make his brother hate him so much," Shuutai continued.

"And how do you know this?" Kannei asked.

"I...may have eavesdropped on their conversation," Shuutai admitted before justifying it, "For good reason! I needed to know myself!"

"So, you know for sure that he hates Zangetsu-sama," Kannei remarked.

"Yes, but I don't think he would ever do something that deserves such hatred," Shuutai replied.

"What did he do? What did Saver claim Zangetsu-sama did to him?"

"He accused Zangetsu-sama of abandoning him. But he should understand that Zangetsu-sama had to return because it was important." They would've been overwhelmed and destroyed by the enemy forces if the Armored War Gods, especially Zangetsu, had not miraculously returned in the nick of time.

"Maybe Saver wanted to come along and help him but felt rejected when he could not," Kannei suggested. "So I can understand how it feels to be abandoned like that."

"You're not defending him, are you?" Shuutai asked, aghast. "After what he did?"

"I'm not defending him. I understand his anger but I do not condone his actions," Kannei shot back. "Even if he was angry at Zangetsu-sama, that still does not justify his actions or the lives he took. There was no reason for him to cause those deaths. He could've settled things personally and peacefully with Zangetsu-sama, yet he chose not to. But anger rarely makes sense. We don't make the best decisions when we get angry."

"That's true, but now Zangetsu-sama's upset since he does not know what to do."

"Sonken-sama is just as torn about what to do with Shuyu-dono."

"I really wish everything will be OK. Saver turned himself in, so it should be over, right?"

Kannei was not sure how to answer that but gave a nod to satisfy Shuutai's curiosity.

* * *

Sonken and Masataka's clothes were scattered all over the floor. As for the couple themselves, they were lying in bed together, with the covers thrown over them. Sonken looked content as she lay in Masataka's arm as he spooned her from behind with his other arm.

Masataka always enjoyed some post-coital cuddling.

"That was great as usual..." Sonken sighed.

"Yes," Masataka agreed. "We...needed this."

They were both stressed out and they needed the release of a sexual coupling. It seemed to work wonders as all their worries seemed to wash away in the midst of passion. However, it was only a temporary respite. They could only ignore their problems for so long before they had to confront them. Whatever had happened, it needed to be addressed.

Masataka needed to speak with Sonken about his brother.

And Sonken needed to talk to Masataka about Shuyu.

It was only after they made love that they could think clearly.

Sonken turned to face Masataka and caressed his cheek.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I..." Masataka hesitated in his answer as he was at a loss for words.

"Or should I go first?"

"N-no. No, it's fine. I guess can talk about it."

A long time ago, trusting others and opening up to them used to be an alien concept to him. His parents, the people he trusted the most in his life, had just left him and his brother behind. Thank goodness they had the decency to leave them with their grandfather and not just leave them on a curb like pieces of garbage.

Yet, he still felt like he had been thrown away for no reason. So, to be compared to them, especially by his own brother, he felt hurt. A lot. What hurt more was that there was no way he could refute him.

He did leave Minato, but he had a good reason, or at least he believed it was a good reason at the time. He just could not abandon Sonsaku and the others when they were in danger. Without the Armored War Gods, the RinJyuKen and the Armored War Devils would've destroyed them all.

"We used to be so close, but as we grew older, things changed. I got absorbed by my work while he fell in with the wrong crowd," Masataka told Sonken. He remembered that it was a gang led by some guy named Saito. Now it seemed that Minato had fallen in with another bad crowd, an even worse crowd than the last one, the Armored War Devils.

When Minato joined Saito, he became a delinquent who just lashed out at everything in anger. Masataka was ashamed of what his brother became and sought to help him out. Thank goodness their grandfather was able to talk some sense in Minato before it was too late and he crossed the line.

But it seemed that Minato had finally crossed that line when he came to this world. Instead of a delinquent, he had become a terrorist, causing the deaths of many people. He even tried to kill Masataka and he did not look even the least bit guilty for his crimes.

"He says I abandoned him like our parents did," Masataka confessed. "And...I think he's right."

"Did you abandon him?" Sonken asked.

"I guess I did," Masataka realized it. "I never even told him where I was going. I just left."

"Why did you do that?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to come back to you, Sonsaku-sama and everyone else as soon as I could. Nothing else seemed to matter. I just had to come back to you."

"But then he followed you here too."

"Yes, and he tells me that everything that's happened is because of me. Maybe, just maybe if I had just told him where I was going, he would've understood why I had to leave, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe he's right. Maybe what happened at the opening ceremony...was _my_ fault."

* * *

"That's not the only thing bothering you, is it, Shuutai?" Kannei inquired.

"What else do you believe is bothering me, Kannei-dono?" Shuutai asked, confused.

"You have feelings for Zangetsu-sama, don't you?"

Shuutai let out a gasp as her face flushed bright red. She turned her eyes away in denial.

"What are you saying!? I'm just his _bodyguard_!"

Kannei was not going to let Shuutai weasel her way out of this. After observing Shuutai's reaction to the question, she knew that she was right.

"It's glaringly obvious, Shuutai. Don't bother denying it."

Shuutai wanted to stammer another denial, but from the looks of it, Kannei would not accept that. Instead, Shuutai relented and confessed.

"Fine, it's true, but what does it matter? Zangetsu-sama is Sonken-sama's fiancé."

"Have you told him?"

Shuutai let out a sad sigh and leaned against the doorframe as she folded her arms.

"No, but what would be the point if I did? Besides, how can I compare myself to Sonken-sama? Even if I told him, nothing will change. He probably already knows and is just sparing my feelings."

Kannei could see this was bothering the young woman. As Sonken's bodyguard and captain of the guard, Kannei was observant. She knew how much Shuutai loved Zangetsu from how seriously she took her job as his bodyguard. He was an Armored War God and could fight his own battles, but that did not matter to Shuutai. He was someone she loved and someone worth protecting with her life. That was the sort of devotion that Kannei showed to Sonsaku and then Sonken.

But Shuutai was hurting herself by keeping her feelings hidden. She kept them to herself because she was just Zangetsu's bodyguard and there was no chance for a romantic relationship to ever blossom, especially with Sonken in the picture. Maybe if Zangetsu never fell in love with Sonken, then maybe Shuutai could have a chance, but that was just a dream for her.

Shuutai would just have to be satisfied with her lot in life, being so close to the object of her affection and yet still be so far away.

"If he is trying to spare your feelings, he would've told you," Kannei said. "He could just be oblivious. Even the smartest man in the world can be stupid about these sorts of things."

"So what should I do then?" Shuutai asked. Serving Zangetsu made her happy, but watching him be happy with Sonken caused her heart to ache. She would love to get rid of these feelings if only to make her life easier. It was harder and harder just to be near him with her feelings for him and sense of duty warring with each other.

"Get some closure and move on," Kannei advised. "Confess to him. If he doesn't return your feelings, that's it, but nothing will come out of saying nothing."

Shuutai considered Kannei's words. Perhaps it was time to confess her feelings to Zangetsu.

"Alright, I'll do it."

What did she have to lose anyway?

"Good," Kannei smiled in approval. "Although...there is another solution."

"What other solution?"

"Ask Sonken-sama to share Zangetsu-sama with you," Kannei bluntly suggested, which Shuutai did not expect.

"S-s-share!?" Shuutai stammered. "You're joking, right!?"

"I don't joke," Kannei retorted firmly. Yeah, she was not the type to make jokes. She was always the serious type.

Shuutai blushed. Oh, Heavens, Kannei was serious about this. But could Shuutai go up to Sonken and plainly ask she wanted to share Zangetsu with her?

What if Sonken said no?

What if she said _yes_?

Shuutai's blush deepened when she thought about it. If Sonken allowed Shuutai to share Zangetsu with her, that would mean...that would mean...

Shuutai's flushed face became uncontrollably red as she imagined all the possibilities as her imagination went down a very heated and sensual route.

First, she envisioned herself in Masataka's arms as he kissed her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he caressed her. Then he would take her to bed, they'd remove their clothing and then...and then... _this_ and _that_ would happen.

" _Oh, Zangetsu-sama~!_ "

Shuutai shook her head as steamed poured out of her ears. She would need another soak in the river just to cool down.

"Shuutai," Kannei spoke, shaking Shuutai out of her daydream.

"Yes?" Shuutai responded and that was when she noticed Kannei's change in expression. She was alert, serious and battle-ready.

There was something wrong.

"Do you hear that?" Kannei returned. "It's coming from outside."

* * *

"No, it's not," Sonken denied. "You cannot blame yourself for his actions. You did not make him do anything."

"But I abandoned him. If I hadn't then maybe those people would not have died. Maybe you wouldn't have nearly been killed. Maybe Kannei wouldn't have been hurt-" Sonken put her index finger against Masataka's lips to stop his rambling.

"Masataka-kun, you feel responsible for him," Sonken stated as she removed her finger from his lips. Masataka let out a sigh.

"I do. I'm his big brother and it's my job to be the responsible one and to look out for him," Masataka explained. "And I just left him behind. I thought he would be fine. He still had our grandfather and I thought it would be OK. But now people are dead because of him."

"You're right," Sonken agreed. "People have died and he must answer for his crimes." Minamoto had sent someone to bomb the opening ceremony, killing all those people. He must face justice for his crimes.

"I know, so I won't blame you if you decide to do what needs to be done, Renfa-sama," Masataka remarked. Minamoto was a threat, one that needed to be dealt with. He could not blame Sonken for her decision. He still wished he could do something to save his brother, but he had to reap what he sowed. "Just, promise me that you'll be fair, alright?"

Sonken could see that Masataka wanted to save his brother, but he believed it was hopeless. Minamoto may not have killed those people directly, but he was still responsible for their deaths. She could not simply pardon him because he was Masataka's brother, and if she judged him he would get a severe punishment. It was what he deserved.

But perhaps she could do something to let Masataka have a say in this matter. His brother would be on trial after all.

"I'm leaving that up to you, actually," Sonken replied, surprising Masataka.

"You're leaving it...to me?" Masataka asked, surprised. "Why?" Sonken was the queen, so her word and decision were absolute. She could simply have Minamoto put to death or locked up for the rest of his life, but now she was giving Masataka the opportunity to decide Minamoto's punishment.

"You said it yourself. He's _your_ brother and so he's _your_ responsibility. So, whatever happens to him should be up to _you_ to decide." Masataka realized what this meant and he smiled. Sonken was letting Masataka handle Minamoto. She was granting him mercy and leaving Minamoto's punishment to Masataka.

"Thank you, Renfa-sama."

"Don't mention it. Now that his life is in your hands, what do you plan to do?"

"I..." Masataka started as he recalled one of the last things Minamoto said to him in the dungeon:

" _Everything I've done, Onii-chan, is because of you, and I can't wait to see the look on your face when everything you've built here burns to the ground."_

There was so much venom in his words, so much hatred and resentment, but Minamoto only got so much hate because he'd been hurt by Masataka for abandoning him. Masataka still believed there was good in his brother. If there was a chance to redeem him, shouldn't he take it?

It would not be easy, though. Minamoto was still responsible for the deaths that took place at the opening ceremony. Masataka would need to give a harsh but fair punishment so that his brother could realize the error of his ways and be rehabilitated.

"...I want to help him," Masataka finished. "I want him to know that I'll be there for him, even though he does not believe it anymore."

Sonken smiled at Masataka lovingly.

"Now that's the answer I was hoping for," Sonken said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He did not disappoint her. Sonsaku would've just executed Minamoto and be done with it, but Sonken would do things her way and the way to deal with Minamoto was to leave Masataka to choose his fate. She was delegating.

' _Minato...what happened to you when I was gone...?_ ' Masataka wondered mentally. He never knew his brother to be so vindictive, but Masataka leaving him might've been too much for him.

Minamoto had crossed a line, but it was not too late to pull him back, hopefully.

Soon, their kiss deepened and became more heated. Masataka pulled Sonken's body against his as he felt himself becoming aroused and excited. It seemed that they were already in the mood to start their second round.

But Masataka still needed to ask.

"So what will you do about Shuyu-dono, Renfa-sama?" he asked. Sonken had told him that Shuyu now knew about Minamoto and that he was Saver. Right now, the strategist was wallowing in guilt and self-pity. He felt sorry for Shuyu. She had lost Sonsaku not too long ago, and the person she had taken as her new lover turned out to be a terrorist. It was probably eating her up inside. They may need to counsel her later so that she did not do something she would regret.

" _Later_ ," Sonken insisted as she kissed him again, filled with need again as her cheeks flushed. "Let's talk about her later."

"Fine, we can talk about her-"

Then all of a sudden, the doors slammed open as both Kannei and Shuutai barged into the bedroom. Masataka and Sonken quickly broke apart, pulling the blanket up to cover themselves. Shuutai was flushed at the sight but she had a look of panic on her face, sweat beading all over it. Kannei also had a look of anxiousness etched on her face.

Something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Sonken demanded, angered that her intimate moment with Masataka was so rudely interrupted, but Kannei would not have barged in if it was not important.

"It's...it's the city!" Kannei gasped.

"IT'S TERRIBLE!" Shuutai screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shuyu sat on her bed in her room, hugging her pillow to her chest. She was no longer under house arrest and was free to leave, but after what she had learned, she doubts she could ever show her face in public again.

Minamoto was Saver.

How could she have been so foolish?

How could she have been so blind?

How could she have not seen it?

How could she have gone to bed with him?

Honestly, she had been lonely and he was such a gentleman. Her intent was to drown her sorrows and find some company to share her sorrows with. Maybe a stranger who would not judge her. It was not meant to go so far.

She had not planned to have a one-night stand. It just happened and she immediately regretted it. That was why she ran off the next morning. She was not in control of herself. However, when she did it again, she was not drunk at all. She had _chosen_ to seek out Minamoto again so she could not solely place the blame on him.

She could not believe how intimate they became, and the things she had told him...At least she was no longer suspected of being a traitor and now that Minamoto was imprisoned, this whole matter could be put to rest.

Shuyu clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as she let out a prayer.

"Sheren...if you can hear me, please forgive me..." Shuyu pleaded.

She did not expect to hear an answer, but she wished Sonsaku was here with her.

"Talking to the dead is pointless. The dead can't talk back." Shuyu gasped and she jumped off her bed to spin around. Lying on his side on her bed was none other than Minamoto. "Hey, Shuyu. What's up, babe?"

"You!" Shuyu immediately grabbed her weapon, a cat o' nine tails whip called the White Tiger Nine-Tails. She might not be a warrior, but she knew how to defend herself.

Minamoto looked at the White Tiger Nine-Tails and grinned lecherously.

"Oh, I had no idea you were this _kinky_!" Minamoto said approvingly as he rolled off Shuyu's bed then went around it to approach her. She backed away from him, causing him to pause. "Hm? You seem scared of me, Shuyu."

"I know who you are, devil!" Shuyu snapped back at him.

"Devil?" Minamoto cocked an eyebrow quizzically before it finally came to him. "Oh, right. So you know I'm Saver. Well, I was kinda hoping you never found that out. I mean, I needed to keep up the 'mysterious gentleman' act a bit longer, but now that you've found out, I guess you might've gotten a bit of a thrill out of it."

"Guards!" Shuyu shouted. The guards were right outside her door. Once they heard her, they would burst right in and take Minamoto down. When the guards did not immediately enter, she shouted for them again, "Guards! Get in here!"

"Don't bother, Shuyu. The guards can't help you," Minamoto said as he approached her. "I put them to sleep."

Panicked, Shuyu lashed out at Minamoto and swung her whip at him. He vanished from sight as her whip passed through the red mist. Suddenly, he reappeared right in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders before he threw her onto the bed.

Shuyu tried to get up but Minamoto got on top of her and pinned her down while holding her wrists. He then leaned in, his hot breath tickling her ear as she struggled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Shuyu shouted.

"I remember taking you like this last night. How about you? Was it good for you too?" he asked softly and Shuyu cringed in disgust. She had allowed this man to touch her so intimately.

She felt like throwing up.

"Fine, do whatever you want with me. But know this: Zangetsu will bring you down," Shuyu swore. He could have her body, but he could never claim her heart. Her heart would always belong to Sonsaku Hakufu.

Minamoto blinked at her submission of her body while denying him her heart. What a contradiction.

"You really think so, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, he will protect Son Go from you," Shuyu answered assuredly.

"But will he be able to protect it from _you_?" Minamoto retorted.

"What?" Shuyu responded in confusion.

"You are going to help me bring this kingdom down."

Shuyu looked at Minamoto like he was insane. She had sworn her loyalty to this kingdom. Why would she betray it? She was no traitor.

"And what makes you think I will help you betray my own kingdom?"

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Minamoto asked as he locked his glowing red eyes with Shuyu's. Her eyes widened as her green irises began to glow red as well. "You and I both know this is no longer the kingdom you built with Sonsaku, so it's not wrong to tear it all down and start fresh, right?"

"Start...fresh..." Shuyu repeated in a trance.

"That's right. Out with the old and in with the new. You're gonna stage a coup and take over this place in the name of Sonsaku Hakufu."

"Yes, for Sheren-sama...I will make a new kingdom for Sheren-sama..."

"Good, very good. So, how about a _quickie_ to seal the deal?"

Minamoto released her wrists and she put her arms around him to pull him into a kiss. He couldn't stay long, what a shame, so he was going to make due and enjoy her as much as he could during the quickie.

Maybe 5 or 10 minutes...Yeah, 10 minutes would be enough for them to enjoy themselves right now.

* * *

Sonken and Masataka, once they were dressed, stepped onto the terrace to see what was happening, only to be horrified by what they saw.

It was pure and utter chaos.

Explosions erupted all across the city, spreading fire and smoke along with fear and panic. Buildings crumbled and collapsed as people tried to get away, running for their lives. Some died tragically, either killed by the explosions or crushed under rubble.

It was like Hell on Earth.

Sonken paled, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide in horror. This was not how she expected her day to go. With Minamoto now in their custody, the worst should be over.

Masataka put his arm around her to comfort her, as they watched the terrible scene unfold before them. He should've known this would happen. Even without Minato to give them the orders right now, the cultists would've been given prior orders to execute at a later time, like right now. This was what Minato had been talking about. He was going to burn the kingdom to the ground and make Masataka watch.

Masataka mentally berated himself for being so careless. He should've been prepared for something like this. Now people were getting hurt and all because of his carelessness. How could he have been so foolish to believe that it would all be over with Minato's capture?

Then he fearfully realized something.

Oh no.

"Where's Shao-chan?" Masataka asked. Sonken gasped in realization. Neither of them had seen Sonshoko all day.

Shuutai, who stood beside Masataka, provided the answer.

"She went down to the festival with Rikuson while accompanied by the guards," Shuutai reported.

"She's down there," Masataka realized as he looked at the city that was being destroyed right before their eyes.

"Shaoren's in danger!" Sonken cried.

* * *

Sonshoko let out a groan as she picked herself up off the ground, her ears filled with a deafening ringing sound.

"What...what happened...?"

Sonshoko tried to recall what had happened. She had gone out with Rikuson and went to see the parade with her. Kogai was with them and so were the female guards. They were all enjoying themselves as the colorful procession went down the street, the air filled with joyful music.

And then...there was an explosion. Sonshoko was thrown down by the explosion and she momentarily passed out, stunned by the shock.

"Rikuson! Kogai! Help! I'm over here!" Sonshoko shouted, but her yell was being drowned out by all the screaming going on around her. It was an outbreak of fear and confusion as the people were trying to get away.

Another deafening explosion went off in the area and Sonshoko screamed as she ducked away on reflex. Someone knocked her down and she fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw many frightened people running in her direction.

They did not see her.

"Stop!" Sonshoko screamed. "Stop! Please!"

They did not hear her and she froze in terror. She was going to get trampled.

* * *

Sonshoko was right in the middle of ground zero surrounded by chaos and violence with her life in danger and without Masataka there to protect her. He immediately regretted not taking her out to the festival as promised when he had the chance.

"We need to get down there, now!" As Masataka prepared to head out, he was interrupted by Dungeon Guard #2 who came rushing up to him. He just hoped it was not more bad news.

"Zangetsu-sama, the prisoner has escaped!"

No such luck.

Masataka's eyes widened when he heard the news. Sonken, Shuutai, and Kannei were shocked as well. This was bad, really bad. Minamoto was on the loose again. He needed to be captured. But at the same time, Sonshoko was out there in the middle of all the chaos, and she needed to be saved.

Capturing Minamoto was important, but so was saving Sonshoko, and yet there was no way Masataka could do both at the same time. If he went to save Sonshoko, he could risk losing Minamoto, giving him time to get away to plan another attack. But on the other hand, if he chased after Minamoto, then Sonshoko would be left to fend for herself while waiting for help.

Wait a minute, Sonshoko was not by herself. She was with Rikuson and there were guards in the city. He also remembered the twins mentioning a parade a few days ago, so they would be out there as well.

Sonshoko was not alone. She had people to look after her and he needed to have faith in them, to believe that they would be able to protect her.

* * *

Sonshoko screamed as she was about to be trampled, but she was saved as she was picked up and pulled away from the stampede and into an alley. The people ran by, trying to get to safety.

"Thank you," Sonshoko said gratefully to the one who had saved her. "Natsu?"

"Hey, little princess," Natsu grinned at her. She was so grateful to see him that she gave him a hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I would've been crushed if you hadn't saved me!" Sonshoko cried happily.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to be flattened by those feet," Natsu agreed as he gently patted her head.

"What's going on? What happened?" Sonshoko asked.

"If I have to be honest, it looks like our enemies have just started their attack on us, so we need to get you back to the palace," said Natsu.

"What about Rikuson and the others?" Sonshoko questioned, fearing for their lives.

"Don't worry. Fuyu went to find them too," Natsu answered. He looked out and his eyes widened at what he saw next.

 **[ZAKURO ARMS! KURUIZAKI SACRIFICE!]**

"Zakurokages," Natsu hissed. A small army of them had formed right in the middle of the street. He watched as the guards assigned to patrol the area went to engage them, activating their Dandeliners and Tulip Hoppers to give them a winning edge. Some even summoned creatures, calling forth Elementary Inves via the standard Lockseeds in their possession.

A battle was going to break out so getting back to the palace was going to be much harder now. They needed to get help if they're going to get out of this unscathed.

Sonshoko watched as Natsu took out his LockPhone and flipped it open to call Masataka. The Alliance had their hands on long-range communication via the crystal balls Sousou had so generously given them all. They were a marvel, allowing instant communication across far distances. The LockPhones, on the other hand, were an improvement as they were portable and easier to carry compared to the crystal balls of communication. They could easily fit in a pocket. Unfortunately, their numbers were limited and they could not be mass-produced.

* * *

"Masataka-kun, we need to go and rescue Shaoren!" Sonken pleaded desperately.

"No, it's alright," Masataka said calmly.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to save her?" she demanded, stunned by his nonchalance. He was normally the first to volunteer whenever Sonshoko was in danger. He did spend all that time looking for her when she went missing.

"No, Shao-chan will be alright. Natsu and Fuyu are out there with her. We can trust them to look after her and keep her safe," he said, putting his faith in the Fuma Brothers.

"How can you be so sure?" Sonken demanded frantically.

How could he be so sure? Before he met Sonsaku, he would've never trusted people outside his own family, but then Sonsaku's family became his family and so he ended up trusting them as well.

When he had found Sonshoko after she went missing, in the company of strangers, his first instinct was to snatch her up and take her straight back home. Instead, he took a leap of faith and it paid off. Sonshoko made friends and gained some useful life experience.

Now, Masataka was taking another leap of faith, putting his trust in the twins.

"I believe in them, Renfa-sama."

That was when his LockPhone rang.

He checked the caller ID and smiled.

The call came from Natsu.

Masataka answered and put the LockPhone on speaker for Sonken to hear.

" _Sempai! Thank God I could reach you!_ " Natsu yelled from the other end. Masataka and Sonken could hear noise in the background.

"Natsu, are you alright? Is Shao-chan with you?" Masataka asked.

" _Yeah, she's right here with me!_ "

" _Zan-niichan!_ " Sonshoko called from the other end, filling Sonken with a comforting rush of relief.

"Shaoren, are you alright?" Sonken asked.

" _I'm OK, Onee-sama, but there are explosions everywhere!_ " Sonshoko answered.

"Is Rikuson with you? What about Kogai?"

" _We lost them and their entourage, but Fuyu went to look for them_ ," Natsu informed Sonken. " _Look, can you get us out of here?"_

"I'm sorry, but we have a bit of a serious situation here ourselves," Masataka stated. "You and Fuyu need to get Shao-chan and the others back to the palace."

" _Alright, but it won't be easy. This place_ _i_ _s_ _crawling with those Zakurokage creeps._ "

"Just do whatever you need to do to get here and be careful," Masataka cautioned.

" _You got it, Sempai!_ "

"And stay safe," Sonken bade the Ultimate Steel and Sonshoko.

" _See you soon, Onee-sama, Zan-niichan!_ "

" _Roger, will do and over and out!_ " Natsu said before terminating the call.

"Alright, Shaoren's safe. She'll be alright. She's not alone. She's with Natsu and he'll protect her," Sonken spoke, relieved after hearing the call but she could not help but still be worried about her little sister's safety. Thankfully, she was not alone.

"Are you good?" Masataka asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sonken answered. She was lying, she was not fine, but she would be of no use to anyone if she was reduced to a panicking wreck.

"That's good then, but now we need to take care of Minato and stop things from getting worse out there," Masataka replied.

Sonken took a deep breath to calm down, to stop herself from panicking. Oh, she was still very much afraid for her little sister, but she needed to be calm and strong and act like a queen during this moment of crisis.

She had a kingdom to save.

"Send reinforcements to aid the guards and help get the people to safety," Sonken ordered.

"My Moon Brigade should go. They're the most equipped for something of this magnitude," Masataka responded. "Shuutai, send word to the Moon Brigade. I want them to be mobilized."

"Yes, Zangetsu-sama!" Shuutai bowed.

"I'm going after my brother," Masataka continued. Minato had gone too far now and must be stopped at all cost.

"Yes, about that, Zangetsu-sama," said Dungeon Guard #2. "He's waiting for you on the roof."

"He did not run away?" Sonken asked, surprised.

"Then I'll just go up there to see him," Masataka decided. "He and I need to have a chat."

"Wait, Masataka-kun. What if it's a trap?" Sonken asked. She had a point. What if this was a trap set by Minato? Masataka would be playing into his hands.

"Maybe it is a trap, but I still need to face him," Masataka replied resolutely. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sonken knew he would be fine, but she was not about to let him leave to confront his brother without giving him something for good luck. So, Sonken gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before she sent him off.

"A kiss for good luck," she told him. "Now, go and teach your brother a lesson."

"Thank you, Renfa-sama."

Masataka nodded, bowed in front of Sonken, then left to face his brother.

* * *

At the same time, Minamoto sat on the palace rooftop, enjoying the rice balls he had pilfered while admiring the view below. The palace rooftop was the best seat for him to see everything and to admire the result of all his hard work.

The whole city was burning. There was smoke rising up into the air, like dark columns, forming a black cloud that hung over the city, darkening the sky as a result. The fires seemed to brighten up the place nicely as explosions went off like fireworks, and the cacophony of screams were like music to his ears.

Minamoto casually finished his rice ball and licked his fingers. He then put the index fingers and thumbs of both his hands together to form a square, looking through it as if he was peering through a camera.

"Now this is way better than what I did in Shoku," Minamoto appreciated as he saw the chaos. Back in Shoku, he only had Touka Village to work with so it was not as satisfying to him. But this was a whole city, the capital of Son Go, which was much larger, with more buildings to destroy and people to kill. Doing all this during the Tiger Festival would also guarantee a larger number of casualties, turning into a grand spectacle that should be called a work of art.

How fantastic!

Minamoto took out his LockPhone and flipped it open, turning on the camera function so he could take some pictures for posterity. He picked up his last rice ball and took bites out of it as he excitedly snapped pictures of the explosions and chaos.

Then his LockPhone rang.

Annoyed by the interruption, Minamoto nevertheless stopped snapping pictures to answer his LockPhone.

"Yo, this is the Red Death. What's up?"

" _So, you're seriously going to use that nickname?_ "

"Shiba-san, hi! Are you enjoying the festival?"

" _Everything is on fire._ "

"I know! Isn't it great? Now, these are some pyrotechnics!"

" _You're insane._ "

"And you've got a stick up your ass. So, why did you call me?"

" _Is this all you wanted? Just wanton destruction? Is that your goal?_ "

"You should try it sometimes. It's very therapeutic."

" _Miyamoto!_ "

"Fine, if you want something to do, then you should pay the guard barracks a visit. You can do whatever you want with the female guards. I bet you'd like that."

" _Miyamoto, what is the actual reason for this senseless destruction?"_

"Honestly, it's fun to watch but I just want to drive my brother crazy. Think this will do it?"

"MINATO!"

Minamoto grimaced when he heard his name being angrily called and turned to see Masataka standing on the roof with him. Floating next to him was a Dandeliner.

Masataka looked furious.

" _What was that?_ " Taiga asked.

"My big brother just came out to play. Sorry, Shiba-san, but I need to entertain him. GTG & TTYL!" Minamoto hung up before he put away his LockPhone. He finished up his last rice ball and tossed the plate away before standing up. "Good, you made it, Onii-chan." He could see that Masataka looked absolutely livid. That was good. He finally got him mad, just as planned.

"Minato, what have you done!?" Masataka demanded.

"What I set out to do from the start," Minamoto answered as he turned his gaze toward the burning city. "Look at that. Now that's what I call a real festival."

"People are dying down there!" Masataka snapped.

"Well, you know what they say, Onii-chan, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," Minamoto responded without an ounce of sympathy for the people that were suffering right now.

"Please, Minato. I know I've wronged you when I abandoned you, and I'm sorry, but these are innocent people. Leave them out of this and I'll do anything you want. Just please let them go and stop what you're doing. It's not too late to do the right thing," Masataka pleaded.

For a moment, Minamoto seemed moved by Masataka's apology. His brother truly was sorry for leaving him behind but then he remembered everything that happened since and the anger returned, like cold fury, as Minamoto glared back at his brother.

"No, Onii-chan, it's too late. It's too late for apologies, too late to say you're sorry," Minamoto coldly refused to accept his brother's apology. It was also too late for him to do the 'right thing'. He had crossed the line a long time ago so all he could do now was continue on his current course. "Now, since you're here, we can finally settle things right here and now."

"Fine! We'll settle things! But you did not have to bring them into this!" Masataka was prepared to show Minamoto mercy, to give him a fair punishment, but it seemed that his little brother still wanted to continue causing senseless destruction to spite him, even endangering innocent lives.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, and actually, I did need to bring them into this," Minamoto countered. "This wouldn't have been half as fun without any stakes."

"You're treating this like it's a game to you!" Masataka shouted in furious disbelief.

"It is a game! It's the BEST kind of game! A game with the HIGHEST of stakes! The ULTIMATE game! A GAME OF LIFE AND DEATH!" Minamoto declared with manic excitement.

"Dammit, Minato! These are innocent lives you are playing with!" Masataka snapped. He was angry before but now he was absolutely livid. "How could you kill them without any remorse!?"

"Oh, here we go!" Minamoto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Again with the self-righteousness crap! Is that what you told yourself before you went up and abandoned me?"

"Minato, they needed me!"

"But I needed you more!" Minamoto snapped back in anger. "Onii-chan, let me make things perfectly clear: WE ARE IN THE PAST! Sure, it may not be the same past we read about in the history books, but the past is still the past, and these people have been dead way before we were born."

"So, they're already dead to you." It was not a question but a statement.

"EXACTLY! They're not people! They're just ancient relics from an era that died a long time ago!"

Masataka could not believe this. He thought he knew his brother. Minamoto might've been a delinquent who got into trouble and had issues with authority, but he was never a murderer. Masataka wanted to believe that his brother was being manipulated, but that ship had sailed a long time ago.

Now, Minamoto seemed to not hold any value for human life except as pieces in a sick and twisted game. This was no longer the brother Masataka knew, no it was not. This was a psychopath known as the 'Red Death' that needed to be stopped.

Minamoto was Masataka's responsibility like he claimed before, so naturally, it was up to him as the older brother to put a stop to him for good. Masataka was determined not to kill Minamoto, but he was not about to let his little brother get away with all this either. After all, an older sibling must discipline their younger siblings whenever they went out of line and misbehaved.

Minamoto watched as Masataka looked utterly outraged. Now that was a good expression on him. He was practically furious. Masataka was mad, madder than the time he met that girl Sadako Ryoma at a fencing tournament. That girl could really get under people's skin with her superiority complex. It was actually pretty satisfying when Masataka beat her in the finals, taking the first place trophy from her.

"Fine..." Masataka growled as he strapped on his GenesisDriver. Minamoto cocked an eyebrow. He remembered that he took Masataka's Melon Energy Lockseed and he knew that his brother did not have a backup lying around. He then got his answer when Masataka took out the Baihu Lockseed.

Well, this was an interesting development. Masataka was going to use the Baihu Lockseed on the GenesisDriver. While he had never used it in battle before, he had tested the Baihu Lockseed with the GenesisDriver for compatibility.

"No holding back, are you, Onii-chan?" Minamoto smiled in approval. "Good. Always go big or go home! But first, some villainous exposition!"

Masataka looked at his brother like he had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?" Masataka demanded.

"Don't you find it weird that every time you found a lead, I was waiting to ambush you?" Minamoto asked. "The answer is simple: I set you up."

"You set me up?" Masataka questioned skeptically. "How?"

Minamoto rolled his eyes. Honestly, must he always provide all the answers?

"C'mon, you're supposed to be the smart one, Onii-chan. Use that head of yours. It's plainly obvious how I did it."

Masataka stopped to think about it. Ping was the one who led him and the others to the mansion, and Saver was waiting for them there. Then The Broker told him about the storehouse by the dock, and Saver was there waiting for them too.

Both times, Saver knew he would be there, but only Ping and The Broker knew about those places. Masataka's eyes widened as he came to a shocking conclusion.

When Minamoto saw that stunned look of realization on his brother's face, he knew he finally figured it out.

"Ping and The Broker were working for you," Masataka deduced.

"Bingo! That's right, Onii-chan! You hit the nail on the head! They led you to me both times!" Minamoto jubilantly confirmed. "How does it feel to have one of your contacts working against you?"

"How?" Masataka questioned. "How much did you pay Kuma-san?" Ping was probably on Minamoto's payroll the whole time and he knew The Broker was an opportunist. He was pretty much neutral and would sell information for the right price. He knew that The Broker might betray him to the highest bidder, but not if it would risk his business or the kingdom.

"Not at all, really. He was willing to work for me for free," Minamoto answered.

"That's not his style," Masataka called bullshit on that.

"Well, I was able to _convince_ him," Minamoto answered as he took out his Zakuro Lockseed. "With this."

 **[ZAKURO!]**

"What do you mean?" Masataka asked, and the answer shocked him.

"These Zakuro Lockseeds don't just blow up, they can brainwash people too," Minamoto claimed.

"Mind control," Masataka summarized.

"Yeah," Minamoto grinned then looked over to the side. "And will you look at that. We've got an audience coming to watch us right now."

Masataka dared to look and his eyes widened as he saw men and women of all ages, young and old, surrounding the palace. They looked like they're in a trance, with lifeless but glowing red eyes, each holding a codeless (explosive) Zakuro Lockseed.

"What is this?" Masataka questioned, demanding an explanation. "Minato, what did you do?" There had to be dozens of people standing around the palace's outer wall.

"Our audience," Minamoto answered. "Actually, _my_ audience."

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Minamoto locked in the Zakuro Lockseed. Masataka could see Minamoto was prepared to fight him, but he did not want to fight his younger brother, no matter what he had done. He had only taken the Baihu Lockseed out as a deterrent, to scare Minamoto into submission.

"You don't want to fight me, Minato. You can't win against me," Masataka warned his brother. If reasoning with his brother would not work, then maybe scaring him would, but Minamoto did not seem scared at all. He should be aware of the power of the Baihu Arms as he had fought it as Saver, only to lose.

"Oh, I want to do this, Onii-chan, I really do. I can't just back out now, not with my fans watching," Minamoto replied, seeing this as a challenge he needed to overcome.

Masataka could not believe his brother would be so foolish. There was no way Minamoto had anything that could match a Sovereign Lockseed. The Baihu Lockseed was way beyond S-Class and it's not like Minamoto had something like that in his arsenal of Lockseeds.

But then Minamoto took out a second Lockseed. It was an Energy Lockseed that resembled the Melon Energy Lockseed only with red veins on its surface and a transclearant red casing instead of blue.

Also, it had a different code: **E.L.S.-BLOOD**.

"What's that?" Masataka questioned, pointing at it.

"Want to find out?" Minamoto returned with a grin as he unlocked the mysterious Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[VAMPIRE MELON ENERGY!]**_

The voice that came out from the Energy Lockseed was dark and deep.

"Vampire...Melon...?" Masataka responded with confusion, unfamiliar with that sort of fruit.

"The vampire watermelons are part of Balkan folklore. According to legend, watermelons left outside during the night of the full moon will become a vampire. They then attack people, but since they don't really have fangs they can't really do much harm. Still, they are mischievous so they can still wreck stuff," Minamoto explained while he loaded the Energy Lockseed into his SengokuDriver's Genesis Core.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

Minamoto himself had imagined what vampire melons would look like if they actually existed. They would have faces carved into them like Jack-o-Lanterns and hop around like Killer Tomatoes, attacking people to drain them of their blood. That would give the vampire melons juicy and blood red flesh.

Minamoto had no way of creating the Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed himself. Fortunately, for Dai Shi, it was an easy process to infuse the Melon Energy Lockseed with the essence from the Blood Orange Lockseed.

Magic was so miraculously convenient.

"I thought it would be perfect for tonight of all nights," Minamoto continued. " **Hell Night**. Henshin!" The Cutting Blade came down, slicing open the Zakuro Lockseed to reveal its core. Simultaneously, the Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed also 'cracked' open, revealing its blood red core as well. Both Lockseeds flashed as they were activated while the SengokuDriver called out their activations.

 _ **[MIX! BLOOD ZAKURO ARMS! KURUIZAKI SACRIFICE! JIMBER VAMPIRE! BLA-BLA-BLA!]**_

Minamoto howled as he threw his head back as red flaming energy from both Lockseeds burst forth and engulfed his body. The flaming energy gradually took shape, molding itself like a piece of clay before solidifying. Soon, a red layer of fluid seemed to flow away from Minamoto's body, pooling under his feet before shooting up to attach to his back. The reddish fluid energy fell down like a curtain as it formed into a cape which hung from his shoulders.

It was without a doubt, definitely a Jimber Arms. It was _jinbaori_ -like in appearance with a green front like melon skin, but red veins were spread all over it. Saver's personal emblem was etched in the center of the chest instead of on the left side. The addition of the cape made Saver look both regal and intimidating at the same time.

Saver took a deep breath as his eyes glowed.

"Like the new look, Onii-chan? Call me **Saver-V** now and it comes with some extra features as well," Saver-V boasted as his cape turned into a pair of bat-like wings and he started to hover off the palace roof. " _I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!_ "

"I believe you need to be stopped!" Masataka interrupted.

"Then try to stop me!" Saver-V challenged. "Stop me before it's too late! Let's begin our **FINAL BATTLE**!"

Saver-V threw his hand to the sky and fired a beam of red light which expanded into multiple beams that curved down into the shape of a dome once they touched the ground. Now, the palace was sealed inside a dome-shaped cage which cast a crimson red glow. The enthralled audience stood outside the barrier, still gazing up at the rooftop.

"All we're missing now are the giant robots," Saver-V remarked. Yeah, a giant robot battle would've been very awesomely epic.

"What have you done, Minato?" Masataka demanded when he saw the cage that now surrounded them. It was like the Safe Mode barrier used during the Armored War Gods Tournament, except that it did not need an agreement from both parties to activate. Also, unlike the Safe Mode barrier, it seemed to be made to keep them in rather than keeping anyone on the other side safe from any stray attacks or projectiles.

"Now it's time to set up our stage." Saver-V then conjured a circle of fire in the sky which had a **30:00** in it like a digital stopwatch. "See this? It's how long you've got to _destroy_ me before all those people down there go _ka-boom_ along with this place. The countdown begins _now_."

It started at **30:00** before it began the countdown.

 **(29:59)**

 **(29:58)**

 **(29:57)**

 **(29:56)**

"Wait, what did you say?" Masataka questioned.

"You destroy me before time runs out or they'll be the ones destroyed," Saver-V simplified. "It's either me or them, so what's it gonna be?"

( **29:46)**

 **(29:45)**

 **(29:44)**

The clock continued counting down, the seconds ticking away. It seemed Minamoto was serious when he said that Masataka had no choice but to fight as he was putting lives at stake. Masataka decided to play along until he figured out a way to end this peacefully.

"Alright. I'll play your game, Minato! But don't regret it!"

"Same to you, Onii-chan."

 **[BAIHU!]**

"Henshin!"

 _ **[LOCK ON! SOVEREIGN!**_ _ **BAIHU**_ _ **ARMS! BYAKKO NO KIBA, TENSHIN!]**_

Amazingly, the Baihu Lockseed could be activated with the GenesisDriver, functioning without any issue. A similar thing happened when Sasuke had used his Fiend Lockseed with his own GenesisDriver. When the Baihu Lockseed opened, the portal opened and the White Tiger Spirit emerged as hundreds of motes of light converged on Masataka, forming his Genetic Ride Wear suit. The White Tiger Aura Beast merged with him, forming his armor. Finally, his helmet materialized over his head and the visor flashed to signal the complete transformation.

"The White Tiger of Divine Providence Descends! Armored War God Zangetsu...Shin!" Zangetsu-Shin announced.

Masataka had successfully and without a doubt transformed into Zangetsu-Shin, clad in the Baihu Arms Celestial Armor. Instead of the Baihu Claws, he had a new weapon that was mounted on his left forearm. It had a turntable base with three hexagonal pieces connected on top. Attached to each hexagonal piece was a different weapon attachment: a drill, a chainsaw, and a minigun. All three attachments were pointed forward, with the drill taking the main center spot while the minigun occupied the drill's left and the chainsaw attachment set on the drill's right. Finally, attached to the device's rear was a Drive Bay slot for Lockseeds to initiate Charge attacks with a handle which could be tugged to switch each of the weapon attachments.

This was Zangetsu-Shin's new personal Swiss Army Knife weapon, the **Byakko Tri-ClawZ**.

"Nice gear," Saver-V appreciated. "You know Onii-chan, I heard you're pretty tight with the little princess, yet here you are, up here instead of down there looking for her. Guess you're not as close as she thinks you are."

"I have friends I can trust to look after her," Zangetsu-Shin claimed.

"'Trust'? 'Friends'? Seriously?" Saver-V scoffed. "Since when did you ever trust anybody but yourself?"

"People change, Minato."

In the beginning, Masataka trusted the Go Faction out of circumstance and convenience. He did not really have much of a choice. Even with the power of the Lockseeds, if he was to survive in this era, he was going to need their support. Luckily, he had something he could offer them in exchange for their help. Eventually, the trust he had in them soon became genuine, and he considered them friends, family even.

"Yeah, we sure do, don't we? Alright, whatever, let **Hell Night** begin!" Saver-V declared as he summoned his Blood Daidaimaru and Saver Arrow. Zangetsu-Shin roared and lunged at Saver-V who howled like a madman as he charged right back.

All the while, the infernal clock continued to count down each second to destruction.

 **(29:30)**

 **(29:29)**

 **(29:28)**

 **(29:27)**

* * *

Shuyu approached the throne room like a woman on a mission. In a time of crisis, it was the most secure chamber in the palace. Sonken would be in there, with her guards present, ready to defend her from any threat. With what was happening right outside these walls, it was a good enough reason to remain in the palace which would be the safest place to be right now.

Well, it was safe unless the threat was already present within these walls.

The guards saw Shuyu approach and since she was no longer suspected of being a traitor, they allowed her into the throne room without question. Inside, Sonken, Ryomo, Kannei, and Shuutai were just waiting for the danger outside to cease with a squad of guards to protect them. Daikyo and her twin sister Shokyo were with them since they felt safe in the throne room. Perhaps they could sing a song to soothe everyone right now. They looked like they needed it. However, the twins were not in the mood to sing right now. They were worried about Sonshoko and they hated not being able to do anything to help her. Fortunately, Sonshoko had not gone out alone and she should be safe since she was with the Fuma Brothers as well as Rikuson and Kogai. Masataka had also sent his Moon Brigade out into the city as well.

Sonken, meanwhile, could not help but feel anxious as the explosions continued to go off outside. The queen wished she could do more, but in a time of crisis, her safety was a top priority so she needed to remain within the walls of the palace until the danger passed. The cage surrounding them, however, prevented her from sending reinforcements.

Saver had escaped from his cell and had called Masataka out to confront him on the roof. Hopefully, once that situation was taken care of, Masataka would then go down to the city to assist in quelling the rampant mayhem.

Kannei was beside Sonken, with her guard up, ready to defend the queen. They were in the middle of a crisis so none of them, especially her, could afford to be careless. An assassin could slip into the palace to assassinate Sonken. With chaos all around them, it would be so easy for an assassin to come in, pose as a guard or a servant, then literally stab Sonken in the back, or even poison her when nobody was looking.

Ryomo was also vigilant. Formerly part of the female guard unit, she was trained in martial arts. Originally Sonken's bodyguard, Ryomo never once renounced her vow to protect Sonken with her life, even after she changed vocations.

Normally, Shuutai would be right beside Masataka, eager to offer him her aid and protection, but he respectfully declined. His fight with Minamoto was a personal family matter that he did not want her to be dragged into. He needed to face Minamoto alone and he needed her to stay and protect Sonken. Shuutai respectfully obeyed his wishes.

"Sonken-sama!" Shuyu announced and Sonken looked up to see her approach.

"Shuyu, thank goodness you're here!" Sonken sounded relieved. "We could use your help in this time of crisis." Shuyu could have some ideas that should help them with their current situation.

"Where's Zangetsu?" Shuyu asked as she seriously scanned the throne room. She saw the guards, Sonken, Kannei, Ryomo, Shuutai, Daikyo and Shokyo, but Masataka was absent.

"He's confronting the enemy right now."

"So, he's not here then," Shuyu noted his absence. Her lips curled into a cruel smile as her eyes glowed red. "Good."

"Shuyu?" Sonken asked, confused. Kannei and Shuutai immediately put their guards up as their instincts took over.

Something was not right with Shuyu.

Shuyu took out a dark Lockseed that looked like a pink eyeball with claws clutching it. It seemed to glow like Shuyu's own eyes, radiating a malevolent radiance.

"Shuyu, what is that?" Sonken questioned as her gaze fell upon the dark Lockseed in Shuyu's hand. As a high-ranking member of Son Go's royal court, Shuyu had access to powerful Lockseeds in Masataka's Lockseed Distribution Department. However, just by looking at it, Sonken instantly knew that it was definitely not one of the Lockseeds in Masataka's inventory.

"The key to Sheren-sama's return," Shuyu informed Sonken as she unlocked it.

 **[SONSAKU HAKUFU!]**

A portal opened above Shuyu then a familiar figure dropped from it. The figure did a three-point landing before standing up. It was a female and she flicked her lavender hair and gazed at Sonken with red-on-black eyes.

Sonken gasped, her eyes widening in shock as she saw who it was.

"...Onee-sama?"

Though her skin was chalk white and her eyes were like the blackest of nights, there was no doubt in anyone's mind as to who this was.

The Little Conqueror of Son Go, Sonsaku Hakufu, had returned from the grave.

" **Hello, everyone** ," Sonsaku smiled at everyone. " **It's been such a long time. How have you been?** " Her voice sounded distorted as there was a faint echo accompanying each word she spoke.

"Sheren-sama..." Shuyu murmured with pure joy as she saw the return of her beloved. It was all thanks to Minamoto for giving her this chance.

* * *

 _"Say, Shuyu-san, what would you do to get her back?" Minamoto asked curiously. Shuyu thought about it._

 _What would she do to have Sonsaku back in her life? She knew the dead could not simply be brought back to life. It would be unnatural. But, if Shuyu could bring her lover back to life, what price was she willing to pay?_

" _Anything."_

 _And Minamoto smiled. It was not a very pleasant smile. It was an ominous one._

" _Hold out your hand."_

 _Shuyu did as he told her and Minamoto put something in her hand._

 _It was a Lockseed with Sonsaku's name on it._

" _What's this?"_

" _A magic charm that will grant you your wish. Also, sorry." Minamoto snapped his fingers and Shuyu's eyes glowed red. "Put that Lockseed away someplace safe. Forget you have it until the time is right for you to use it."_

* * *

"Shuyu-dono, what's the meaning of this!?" Kannei demanded. She was shocked to see Sonsaku, but this was not the queen she remembered serving. She actually believed Shuyu was not a traitor, but now the strategist had shown them her true colors.

Shuyu walked over to stand at her beloved's side. She may appear different, with ghost-white skin and eyes the color of darkness, but she would recognize her anywhere. Sonsaku was back and she had Minamoto to thank for this opportunity.

Shuyu turned a stern gaze toward Kannei and the guards.

"Stand down and kneel before your queen!" Shuyu ordered. The guards hesitated. This was completely unexpected. They were loyal to Sonken, but they had also sworn their loyalty to Sonsaku until her death. Now Sonsaku had returned from the grave.

"Seize them!" Kannei ordered the guards who had their spears pointed at Shuyu and their revived former queen. They hesitated since it was Sonsaku, but Kannei got them moving as she repeated her order. "Seize them! Don't let them threaten Sonken-sama!"

The guards assembled and rushed to attack Shuyu and Sonsaku. They would use lethal force if necessary, but Kannei would prefer if Shuyu was taken alive.

Among the charging guards was Dungeon Guard #2 whose eyes gleamed with a red glow. He took out a Zakuro Lockseed while in the middle of the guard formation and activated it.

The Zakuro Lockseed beeped and flashed before it finally detonated. Sonsaku shielded Shuyu from the explosion while Kannei, Shuutai, Ryomo, and Sonken were taken aback. When Daikyo and Shokyo saw the result of the explosion, they screamed, with Daikyo nearly fainting from the carnage she just witnessed.

There were bloody pieces of the guards strewn all over the throne room.

"Wha-what happened!?" Kannei cried in shocked confusion.

Shuyu ran her hand through her hair and sneered at Sonken.

"You really should be more careful about who you let into your ranks, Sonken-sama. Sonsaku-sama would not have made the same mistake," Shuyu mocked.

Sonken's eyes narrowed. All the guards in the throne room, save for Kannei and Shuutai, were dead. She looked at Shuyu and Sonsaku and made her decision.

She would need to take care of this herself.

Sonken stepped forward, drawing her sword. This revenant may resemble her eldest sister, but she knew her sister was buried and this thing was defiling her memory by taking on her image. Their enemies were not above using deception, and this was all it was, a mere deception.

"I will not be fooled by this...this doppelganger!" Sonken shouted. "I am the Queen of Son Go!"

Sonsaku reached down and drew her own sword, a duplicate of the sword Sonken wielded. But that was no surprise as Sonken's sword was originally Sonsaku's.

" **Then defend your kingdom, my dear little sister!** " Sonsaku challenged and she rushed at Sonken.

Kannei and Ryomo went to defend Sonken, but she pushed them aside.

"Stand aside!" Sonken shoved her bodyguard and advisor aside and raised her sword to parry Sonsaku's strike. Sparks flew as their blades connected and Sonken looked into the dark pools of Sonsaku's eyes.

" **I have come to take back my kingdom, little sister!** " Sonsaku responded as she kicked Sonken in the stomach, sending her sprawling to the floor. " **Relinquish the throne to me! It was mine before and it will be mine again!** "

"Sonken-sama!" Kannei cried as she and Ryomo went to help her but Sonken stopped them with a look. The present queen then turned her gaze toward the previous queen.

"No," Sonken denied.

" **No?** " Sonsaku tilted her head.

"You...you are not Onee-sama...not anymore. You are nothing more than a walking corpse who perverts her existence by standing before me, desecrating her memory," Sonken frowned as she picked herself back up.

" **Looks like little soft Renfa-chan has finally grown a backbone** ," Sonsaku smirked mockingly. Even seeing that smile enraged Sonken.

"Onee-sama, forgive me. It seems that I must put you back in your grave," Sonken resolved as she raised her sword, her grip tightening on the hilt. "Nobody interferes! This is my fight and mine alone!" She was the Queen of Son Go and must protect her throne and kingdom from enemy forces, even if they were her sister.

Sonsaku grinned and she threw herself at Sonken who also rushed at Sonsaku. The two sisters swung their swords and they met in an explosive clash of steel.

Shuyu watched with grim determination. Soon Sonken would be dethroned and Sonsaku would be queen once more, and everything would be as it should be.

Kannei and Ryomo watched, waiting for their chance to intervene. Sonken had ordered them to stand down and let her handle this herself, but if it got too much for her then nothing would stop them from jumping in to protect her. Shuutai was ready to jump in and intervene as well, but she was also waiting for Masataka to settle things with his brother and get back here.

"Please, Zangetsu-sama. We need you," Shuutai prayed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the rooftop, Zangetsu-Shin and Saver-V's fight had already gone on for five minutes without a clear winner in sight.

 **(24:27)**

 **(24:26)**

 **(24:25)**

 **(24:24)**

Armed with the Byakko Tri-ClawZ, Zangetsu-Shin countered the Saver Arrow and Blood Daidaimaru. He used his weapon as a shield before retaliating with the drill. While he was no doubt stronger than Saver-V, the Red Death still had his tricks at his disposal.

"Miss me!" Saver-V taunted as he teleported away from the Byakko Tri-ClawZ's drill. Zangetsu-Shin yelled in annoyance as he slashed at Saver-V with his Musou Saber, but the slippery Armored War Devil dodged him again. "Miss me again! Come on, Onii-chan! Stop trying to hit me and hit me already!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted as he put his Musou Saber away and gripped the handle on the back of the Byakko Tri-ClawZ.

 **[GATLING MODE!]**

Zangetsu-Shin tugged the Turntable Switch handle, which caused the Byakko Tri-ClawZ weapon attachments to fan out in a triangular formation. When he pushed the Turntable Switch back in, the turntable rotated, switching the drill for the minigun before the Byakko Tri-ClawZ reset to its default position.

Taking aim, Zangetsu-Shin fired a barrage from the Byakko Tri-ClawZ's minigun at Saver-V. Swiftly, Saver-V morphed his cape into a pair of wings and took off, dodging the spray of rapid-fire bullets. Saver-V soared above Zangetsu-Shin who continued to fire at him, but his bullets failed to hit their mark.

"Hah! You're shooting blanks, Onii-chan!" Saver-V taunted as he pulled the bowstring of his Saver Arrow. "Let me show you how it's really done." He released an energy arrow and it connected with Zangetsu-Shin's shoulder.

"Ugh!" Zangetsu-Shin grunted as he staggered back, but maintained his footing.

"Come on! Shoot me down! Don't you care about the people down there that will blow themselves up if you lose?"

Zangetsu-Shin glanced back down below at the people surrounding the palace. They looked like red-eyed zombies. Just one command from Saver-V and they would detonate the Zakuro Lockseeds, blowing themselves up.

"They won't die! Not on my watch!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted and this time he managed to hit Saver-V, right in the wing. The bullets tore right through it and Saver-V began to lose altitude.

"Shit! Shit! Man going down! Mayday! Mayday!" Saver-V shouted as he was about to crash and then he calmed down. "Oh, wait!" He turned into red mist and then reappeared on the rooftop, his feet firmly planted on the tiles. He smacked himself in the head for his brief moment of forgetfulness. "Right, I forgot I could do that!"

 **[CHAINSAW MODE!]**

"Whoa!" Saver-V raised his Blood Daidaimaru just in time to block Zangetsu-Shin's chainsaw blade. It whirred rapidly, cutting away at the blood red blade as sparks spilled from it. Zangetsu-Shin then drew his Musou Saber, slashing Saver-V across the stomach then sending him reeling with the chainsaw. Saver-V was pushed to the edge of the rooftop and nearly lost his balance before he quickly regained it.

Saver-V let out a brief sigh of relief, but his relief came to an abrupt end when Zangetsu-Shin came at him with his chainsaw. Quickly Saver-V leaped over Zangetsu-Shin, dodging the chainsaw blade. He landed behind Zangetsu-Shin and kicked him right off the roof.

"Have a nice trip! See you next fall!" Saver-V called before he laughed at his own joke.

But Zangetsu-Shin was holding onto the edge. He swung himself back and forth, gaining momentum, before swinging himself back onto the roof. His feet connected with Saver-V's chest, knocking him back.

"Oh, right. You took gymnastics for a year," Saver-V recalled, grumbling, as Zangetsu-Shin was back on the roof.

 **[DRILL MODE!]**

Zangetsu-Shin's Byakko Tri-ClawZ returned to its default mode as he threw himself at Saver-V. Saver-V ducked, only to get kneed in the face and sent tumbling. Saver-V recovered and got back up, growling in anger.

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

"Damn you!" Saver-V cursed as he loaded his Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed into his Saver Arrow. "Eat this!" He pulled the bowstring, syphoning energy from the Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed as the tip glowed with blood red energy. The red vein-like patterns on his armor glowed as well.

 _ **[VAMPIRE MELON ENERGY!]**_

The Sonic Volley took the form of a beach ball-sized energy sphere that shot toward Zangetsu-Shin. The sphere then morphed and took the form of a shrieking vampire bat.

 _ **[BAIHU SQUASH!]**_

As Zangetsu-Shin drew his Musou Saber, the blade glowed and he used the sword to split the energy bat in half, causing both halves to shoot past him and disintegrate into nothing.

"Seriously!? No fair!" Saver-V complained.

 **[GATLING MODE!]**

Saver-V soon found himself on the receiving end of the Byakko Tri-ClawZ's minigun as he was peppered by rapid-fire bullets. He tried to use his cape to shield himself, but the bullets shredded it before knocking him down.

Zangetsu-Shin approached Saver-V and stood over him, the minigun pointed at his face.

"I don't want to keep hurting you, Minato, so please surrender," Zangetsu-Shin pleaded.

"Sorry, Onii-chan, but that's not how the game works," Saver-V retorted. "It only ends until you destroy me or when the clock strikes zero, and the clock's still ticking."

 **(19:20)**

 **(19:19)**

 **(19:18)**

 **(19:17)**

"I don't care what the clock says. It's over so let those people go," Zangetsu-Shin countered, refusing to play this twisted game any longer.

"No," Saver-V shot back coldly as he teleported away to safety, standing a distance from Zangetsu-Shin, his Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed was back in the Genesis Core. "It's game over till _I_ say it's over."

"You can't beat me, Minato. There's no point so you might as well stop," Zangetsu-Shin retorted, aiming his minigun at Saver-V who scoffed in response.

"You must think you're hot shit just because you're the queen's fiancé and you're the 'chosen one', a supposed 'Messenger of Heaven' with the power of one of the Four Sovereigns," Saver-V snarked. "You think you're in the right because you think you have an important destiny. You think you've won just because you've got that armor and fancy power-ups. Well, you're not the only one who's got fancy legendary armor, Onii-chan!"

Saver-V revealed his Fiend Lockseed, which resembled a red demonic eyeball that seemed to be glaring at Zangetsu-Shin.

"What is that Lockseed?" Zangetsu-Shin questioned, not liking the look of that Lockseed. He had seen many Lockseeds, most of them based on fruits with some modeled after nuts and seeds. He had seen Lockseeds based on flowers that could turn into vehicles and legendary Lockseeds based on Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, and Genbu. But he had never seen a Lockseed like that before. Had Minato gotten it from Ukitsu? What could it do?

Zangetsu-Shin was about to find out.

 **[LOCK OFF!]**

"A little something to even the odds," said Saver-V as he removed his Zakuro Lockseed. "You see, my Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed might be strong, but it still needs to be paired with something a bit more primordial and extra evil to unlock its full potential. So don't blink, Onii-chan, or you'll miss it."

 **[HUNDUN!]**

As soon as the Hundun Lockseed was unlocked, Zangetsu-Shin felt a wave of chaotic energy wash over him, causing violent thoughts to emerge in his mind. One such dark thought was of him forcing himself on Shuutai and taking her against her will as she screamed and struggled, crying for him to stop hurting her. He shook off those thoughts and looked at Saver-V in panic.

"Minato! No!"

It was too late as Saver-V loaded the Hundun Lockseed into the SengokuDriver's Drive Bay and locked it in.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

A dark portal appeared above Saver-V, hanging over his head.

"LEVEL UP!"

He hit the Cutting Blade, exposing the Fiend Lockseed's crimson core which matched the Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed's core.

 _ **[HA! HUNDUN-VAMPIRE ENERGY ARMS!]**_

The dark portal showered Saver-V with a blast of dark energy which violently tore off the tiles of the roof. Zangetsu-Shin was taken aback by this as the dark chaotic energy grew stronger, saturating the air around them.

Once the dark energy blast subsided, a dark figure stood before him, filling him with dread.

"Minato...?"

It was Saver-V, but he was utterly changed. The red-and-black color scheme remained consistent from his original form, but that was the only thing to stay unchanged.

Starting from the top, his helmet had gained some new accessories. Silver accent framed his helmet with a crest of six horns fanned out on his brow like the emblem of _Kamen Rider Agito_. He also gained a thick mane of grey hair that was spiked in all directions.

Moving down, the rest of his armor had received a drastic makeover. Mounted on his chestplate was a raptor's head with a beak full of sharp teeth, huge bat-like ears and a face that was frozen in a snarl. He had pauldrons with spikes on them that were concealed by layers of winged shoulder guards. Mounted on his back was a pair of medium-sized bird-like wings which seemed decorative, but could actually be functional. Around his wrists were furry cuffs and his fingers resembled wickedly sharp claws. Flaps of armor hung from his belt like a skirt, covering his thighs and crotch area. Finally, his visor flashed and filled in with a dark green color, signaling that the change was complete.

Saver-V rolled his head around and flexed his fingers. He exhaled, letting out a growl as his wings expanded and spread out behind him, making him appear larger and more intimidating. With his black wings unfurled, Saver-V revealed he had dozens of Zakuro Lockseeds tucked between the feathers. The way they glowed made the wings look like they were filled with dozens of evil eyes, only adding to their intimidating effect.

Saver-V looked Zangetsu-Shin in the eye and grinned.

"Like it? How do I look, Onii-chan?"

Zangetsu-Shin thought he was looking at the Devil himself.

"Minato...what have you done to yourself?" Zangetsu-Shin questioned in horror at what his brother had willingly turned himself into.

"I just leveled the playing field, that's all." Saver-V folded his wings back up and displayed his claws which lengthened to a lethal degree. "So, shall we continue?"

As Zangetsu-Shin continued to stare at his brother, the clock above them continued its terrible countdown.

 **(17:59)**

 **(17:58)**

 **(17:57)**

And once it hit zero-Well, Zangetsu-Shin was going to finish this before it happened.

* * *

 **KRC:** It's a battle of sibling rivalry! Brother against brother! Sister against sister! Anyway, I made references to the Korean series tokusatsu series " **Legend Hero Samgugjeon** " (Legend Heroes of the Three Kingdoms). Even Zangetsu-Shin's new weapon in Baihu Arms, the Byakko Tri-ClawZ, comes from that series, adorned by one of the main characters like Legend Hero Sonsaku/Sonken.

The name I gave it, 'Byakko Tri-ClawZ' actually has meaning. The 'tri' in its name is pronounced 'torai' which has the word 'tora' meaning tiger in it. The 'tri' also refers to its three weapon modes. The 'Z' at the name makes it sound like 'claws' but also 'Z' is the first letter of Zangetsu's name.

Also, when Minamoto says 'FINAL BATTLE' and makes mentions of giant robots, that's also a reference to 'Legend Hero Samgugjeon'. If you want a Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Gaim-like series which features giant robots, well, this is the show for you.

Say, Buster. What can you say about 'Legend Heroes'?

 **BL92:** I'd say that the Legend Heroes are quite similar to the Rider Wars like in Kamen Rider Ryuki, but it's more similar to Kamen Rider Gaim way better because of their war theme like the latter's theme is the Sengoku Period while the Legend Hero Sangokuden's theme is the Three Kingdoms. Also, I put 'Sangokuden' as a replacement for 'Samgugjeon' because it's sounded just right to me and it would be a great show if the writers made a Japanese version of the Korean one like they did in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave, the sequel of the original. Who knows, maybe Chrome would make it a reboot version of the Armored War Gods AU story version. Also, I find the Legend Heroes to be awesome even though they need to work on their subbed version.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Trees, Yggdrasil**

 **Baihu Arms (Zangetsu-Shin Version):** It is similar to Zangetsu's original Baihu Arms, except worn with Zangetsu-Shin's Genetic Ride Wear suit. The stats receive a boost due to the superior power output of the GenesisDriver. Instead of the Baihu Claws, this version is equipped with the **Byakko Tri-ClawZ**.

 **The Turntable Armed Shield Byakko Tri-ClawZ:** This is Zangetsu-Shin's Arms Weapon in Baihu Arms. The Byakko Tri-ClawZ is a shield mounted on his left arm that also functions as a Swiss Army Knife weapon. It has three main modes: Drill, Gatling, and Chainsaw. The weapon modes can be switched via a pull handle that rotates the weapon attachments around. The chosen weapon would take the center spot while the additional weapons will be on standby on either side of the chosen weapon. The Drill Mode is the default setting with Chainsaw and Gatling Modes being auxiliary.

 **Jimber Vampire Arms:** Like every other Jimber Arms, it resembled a classic jinbaori worn by samurai. It is in the same shade of green as the Jimber Melon Arms, save for the red vein patterns. The Jimber Vampire gives Saver-V the ability to fly thanks to the wing cape. The Jimber Vampire Arms is equipped with the Blood Daidaimaru and Saver Arrow. The reason he can still wield the Blood Daidaimaru is because of the essence of the Blood Orange Lockseed and it was infused in the Melon Energy Lockseed, creating this corrupted hybrid Lockseed.

* * *

Natsu was trying to lead Sonshoko to safety, but they hit an obstacle. Their path was blocked by a group of five Zakurokage Troopers who were playing with the civilians by shooting them in the back as they ran for their lives. They were cruel as they treated the whole thing as a game, like shooting ducks in a barrel. Natsu clenched his fists. He wanted to stop them and save those people, but he could not do that and protect Sonshoko at the same time.

"What do we do?" Sonshoko asked as she whispered to Natsu. They were hiding behind some rubble so they wouldn't be spotted.

"We might need to backtrack-" Natsu started.

"Hey, there are a couple more there!" one of the Zakurokage Troopers noticed.

"-Or we fight our way through," Natsu finished miserably as he strapped on his SengokuDriver. He did not have his Golden Ringo Lockseed anymore, but he managed to grab a replacement earlier. "Stay here, little princess. I got this."

Natsu stepped out from behind the rubble and transformed.

 **[COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!]**

Natsu had opted to use the Mango Lockseed as his replacement. The Arms' color scheme was a close match to his default armor, and its looks coupled with its corresponding weapon made for an intimidating figure.

Mars gripped the Mango Punisher and prepared himself for combat and to avenge the people who were harmed by the terrorists' violent attack.

"Alright, you bozos! Make my day!" Mars challenged, ready to bust some skulls. He was understandably upset with the Zakurokage Troopers and their boss. They had killed people and ruined their parade. Nobody could blame him if he enjoyed punishing his enemies a bit too much. He was after some much-deserved payback and satisfaction.

As the Zakurokage Troopers readied their weapons, which were aimed at Mars, they were suddenly assaulted by flashes of orange.

 **[ORANGE CHARGE!]**

The orange blasts of energy hit the Zakurokage Troopers, causing them to cry in shock as they became trapped in orange-shaped energy spheres which suddenly expanded around them. Mars blinked and then turned around to see a familiar figure emerging from the smoke.

"Gaim?"

"Guess again, Nii-san."

Stepping out of the smoke was not Gaim, but Kamuro in Orange Arms, wielding the Musou Naginata. Mars actually made a joke about Kamuro's resemblance to Gaim. He never thought his brother would take it as a suggestion. It was not bad, really. The samurai-like armor seemed to fit Kamuro without the colors clashing too much.

"Oh, good. You found Sonshoko-sama," Kamuro noticed. He was not alone either as Taishiji, Rikuson and Kogai emerged as well. Kogai smiled as she saw her lover and gave him a wave.

"Hey, I had things handled," Mars remarked, pointing to the Zakurokage Troopers who were pounding on the insides of their spherical prisons.

"No time for that, we need to get to the palace," Kamuro said as he pointed at the palace and Mars saw the cage surrounding it.

"What's that?" Mars asked.

"I don't know, but I wager it's nothing good," said Kogai.

"We need to get over there!" Rikuson cried urgently.

"But what about them?" Sonshoko asked, pointing at the imprisoned Zakurokage Troopers.

"Allow me to clean up," said Kamuro and then he swung his Musou Naginata rapidly, landing a slash on each sphere. The spheres violently exploded, expelling their contents as the Zakurokage Troopers lay sprawled all over the ground, unconscious. That was uncharacteristically brutal of him, but he had a right to be as he was just as upset as Mars over the bombing incident that destroyed their parade and killed members of their troupe. He just hid it well, expressing his displeasure through his actions. "Shall we go?"

Mars shouldered his Mango Punisher. He saw no reason to argue.

"Lead the way, little bro."


	16. Fierce Sibling Rivalry X2

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: This arc will be dedicated to D-Generation XX for his helpful criticism.**

* * *

' _Why did this happen...?'_

That was the question that repeated itself over and over in Taishiji's mind.

All this...this chaos and carnage should not have happened during _her_ parade. When she had her troupe prepare for this event, she wanted to spread cheer and joy. Ever since the incident at the opening ceremony, which resulted in the deaths of many people, she felt it was her duty to spread some cheer to the people and bring their smiles back to their faces.

It had all started so well. Her parade was colorful, festive, and musical. She watched as bright smiles lit up on the faces of the people watching them as they passed by, and small children cheered. The sound of the drums and cymbals drowned out any noise and soon the festive atmosphere washed away the fear and anxiety that everyone felt.

Then all the joy and cheer was stripped away as a loud explosion went off followed by several more subsequent explosions. Bodies and body parts went sailing, thrown into the air by the explosions that had erupted right in the middle of her parade.

A head landed right at Taishiji's feet, half of its face burned by the explosions' flames. She froze up as she recognized the face of one of her troupe members.

She let out a scream.

The sounds of music were quickly replaced by sounds of terror.

Cheers of joy turned into screams of panic as people tried to get away, running for their lives, but Taishiji stood frozen, staring shellshocked at the head staring back at her with its one good eye. Her surviving troupe members dropped their instruments and scattered as they fled for their lives, trying to get to safety. She did not seem to notice as she was in shock as a whistling filled her ears along with the same question repeating itself over and over in her head.

' _Why did this happen? Why did this happen? Why did this happen? Why did this happen?_ '

And then she felt a hand suddenly grasp hers, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Taishiji-san, we need to go!" Fuyu urged.

"Huh? What?" Taishiji responded, dazed and confused. She returned to the real world, but it was a world that had gone mad.

"We need to get away! It's not safe here!"

"But what about the others?" she asked, as she was filled with fear. Everyone had scattered after the first explosion during the middle of the parade-the other lion dancers had run away as well, leaving behind their costumes. "And where's Natsu?"

"I...I don't know..." Fuyu answered unsurely. He had lost Natsu amidst the panic and confusion after the explosions caused a fright. "We'll look for him and the others, but right now, I suggest we find someplace safe to take cover."

Taishiji nodded in agreement. He was right. It was not safe out here. It was pure anarchy as everyone tried to get to safety, not caring if they were running in a random direction as long as it took them away from the danger.

Fuyu led Taishiji away from the carnage, not wanting her to see any more. He had seen the remains of their troupe members who were caught in the blast. Some were torn apart, while others lay still in the snow, killed by the concussive blast since they stood near the edge of the blast radius.

It made him feel ill. These were the people he knew, people he had befriended and performed together with. Now they were gone, their lives taken in an instant.

Fuyu vowed to make the ones responsible for this massacre pay.

 **[ZAKURO ARMS! KURUIZAKI SACRIFICE!]**

And just then, Fuyu was quickly reminded of who was behind all this. He saw a couple of Zakurokage Troopers attacking people who were trying to flee. The Zakurokage Troopers fired at them, gunning them down like animals. Fuyu scowled as the cowards joyfully struck down innocent people who could not fight back.

Fuyu strapped on his SengokuDriver and transformed, using an Orange Lockseed as his substitute to become Kamuro.

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

"Fuyu!?"

"Stay here, Taishiji-san."

Kamuro leaped into action and cut down the two Zakurokage Troopers with a slash of his Musou Naginata. They were unable to put up much of a fight. Clearly, they were not expecting much resistance from anyone.

Once the two Zakurokage Troopers were taken down, Kamuro yelled at the people to run before he went back to Taishiji to escort her to safety. Along the way, he managed to find Kogai and Rikuson who were looking for Sonshoko. They had lost her during the confusion.

Once they reunited with Mars and Sonshoko, they made their way to the palace. They took care of any Zakurokage Troopers in their way and helped out anyone they found, helping Moon Brigade soldiers to usher them to safety.

But was there any safety left to be found in this place?

A Zangetsu doll was crushed underfoot as the Zakurokage Legion ran around destroying everything in their path. They set buildings ablaze while destroying shrines and monuments dedicated to Zangetsu. They lassoed the statue of Zangetsu and pulled on it to bring it down before they fired at it with their Saver Arrows, breaking it to pieces.

The civilians of Son Go fled in panic as the royal guard moved in to protect them from the Zakurokage Troopers, but they were put down swiftly by the enemy forces. The Moon Brigade soon moved in, summoning their Lockvehicles. Dandeliners took to the air as Tulip Hoppers remained at ground level, firing upon the red-clad army.

The capital of Son Go had turned into a war zone.

The Tiger Festival had indeed become Hell Night.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 33: Fierce Sibling Rivalry X2**

* * *

 _ **[HA! HUNDUN-VAMPIRE ENERGY ARMS!]**_

Normally, the usage of an Energy Lockseed alongside a standard Lockseed for the transformation would always result in a Jimber Arms. It seemed to be the default form when the power of both types of Lockseeds combined together. But the Hundun Lockseed was not a standard Lockseed. It was something else, something similar yet opposite to the Sovereign Lockseeds which were all in a whole other class. As such, a Jimber Arms was not produced. Instead, an already powerful Fiend Arms formed and it was being augmented by the energies of the corrupted Energy Lockseed.

Masataka would never admit to being afraid of his little brother, but whatever Lockseed Saver-V had used, it had made him even more powerful than before and thus more intimidating. Zangetsu-Shin could sense the dramatic leap in power and this made him involuntary shudder. It was not the amount of power that intimidated him, but the feelings it stirred within him. That power seemed to invoke fear and a whole other host of negative emotions such as rage, anger, and even lust.

The image of him assaulting Shuutai came back and he shook it off, not wanting it to distract him by being at the forefront of his mind. He needed to focus on beating his brother. He needed to focus on winning before time ran out.

Whatever power Saver-V was using, it was an antithesis of the power of the Sovereigns that Zangetsu-Shin possessed. Despite feeling slightly startled and intimidated by his brother's new transformation, Zangetsu-Shin had full confidence in his skill and strength. The GenesisDriver's output was superior to the SengokuDriver, and thus he was much stronger than he was before. The Byakko Tri-ClawZ also granted him versatility and more options in his method of attack. Finally, Zangetsu-Shin had more combat experience than Saver-V.

He could do this.

He would defeat his brother.

He would not fail.

He would win.

"You know, I wish we had a ring girl for this. Oh, well! Let's just start Round 2!" announced Saver-V enthusiastically as he dashed toward Zangetsu-Shin. He raised his claws, which glowed with blood red energy. Quickly, Zangetsu-Shin raised his Byakko Tri-ClawZ to block them, using his weapon as a shield, and sparks blasted off on impact.

"I'm going to stop you," Zangetsu-Shin resolved as he looked Saver-V in the eye.

"Then you better hurry up, Onii-chan," Saver-V taunted. "You're running out of time."

Zangetsu-Shin pushed Saver-V off him and slashed him with his sword. Sparks flew as Saver-V caught the blade in his claws. They soon resumed their furious exchange of blows as their limbs blurred, sparks exploding as they continued their cycle of attack, defense, and retaliation.

And in the air above them, the clock continued to tick down.

 **(16:49)**

 **(16:48)**

 **(16:47)**

The numbers hanging in the air, counting down, did not only remind Masataka that he only had that much time to defeat his brother. It was also the amount of time Saver-V's mind-controlled suicide bombers had left to live.

 **(16:44)**

 **(16:43)**

 **(16:42)**

They were all running out of time.

* * *

Daikyo and Shokyo were terrified and confused. The situation outside was terrible enough, but at least they were safe inside the palace, or so they originally believed. Now things had taken a turn for the worse. Shuyu was staging a coup and, even more shockingly, brought Sonsaku back from the dead.

The guards were dead, killed by one of their own who had used a Zakuro Lockseed to blow himself up along with the others, revealing that he had been under Saver's control the whole time.

They were on their own now. With Mars and Kamuro down in the city that was being destroyed and Zangetsu confronting Saver, they had to fend for themselves. But what could two singers do?

They clung to each other helplessly, unable to do anything but watch the battle that was taking place in the throne room.

It was a clash of monarchs and sisters as they battled furiously. This was an utterly ridiculous yet terrifying situation. Sonken knew she would have to defend her throne from usurpers, but she never once expected to fight for the throne against her own sister who had been brought back from the dead.

" **You're weak! Soft! You rule by worthless ideals and principles that are no use to this kingdom! Peace!? Unity!? Peace breeds complacency and why must** **we** **unite when we can simply conquer!?** " Sonsaku berated with each swing of her blade. Sonken was pushed back with each strike, forced on the defensive with everyone watching.

Shuyu was the last person Sonken would expect to stage a coup and she even swore that she was not a traitor, but here she was trying to dethrone Sonken and have her replaced by her late sister. Sonken had believed in her, but Shuyu decided to throw it back in her face and stab her in the back, using her sister's own reanimated corpse against her. Such betrayal and desecration were unforgivable.

Meanwhile, Shuyu smiled as she watched the fight. Sonsaku was dominating Sonken, as she should. Sonsaku was always the better sister. She was stronger, wiser, more experienced, more beautiful, and a more worthy ruler than Sonken could ever aspire to be. It was only right that she sat on that throne, and not the weak pretender.

As Shuyu watched, Shuutai thought about making a move as she snuck up behind her, completely unnoticed. She slipped out one of her throwing knives. She really hated to do this, but Shuyu needed to be stopped. Once Shuutai put this knife in her back, then maybe whatever control she had over Sonsaku would be broken.

"You're thinking of throwing that knife in my back, aren't you?" Shuyu asked, causing Shuutai to freeze. The strategist looked over her shoulder at the kunoichi who stared back. "Don't be surprised. I know how you do your job, and frankly, I'm not surprised if you think that killing me will stop this."

"Will it?" Shuutai challenged, staring back defiantly.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't," Shuyu shrugged. "Maybe once I'm dead, Sheren-sama will return from where I called her, or maybe she'll kill you all to avenge me. Are you prepared to take that chance?" Shuutai gritted her teeth. She knew how to kill Rinshi, Masataka had taught her, but she doubted she could kill the undead Sonsaku. She released her throwing knife, letting it clatter to the floor, and Shuyu smiled approvingly at her action. "Good girl."

"Shuyu-dono, what is the meaning of this!?" Kannei demanded. She felt useless since Sonken had ordered her not to interfere.

"Why have you betrayed Sonken-sama?" Ryomo questioned, shocked by this blatant betrayal.

"How can I betray someone I held no loyalty to in the first place?" Shuyu countered, causing Kannei to stare back in surprise before the guard narrowed her eyes, her face filled with rage. "Why don't you just sit back and watch like your master ordered you to? I guarantee that after this, you will be serving the true Queen of Son Go."

Kannei gritted her teeth, her fists balled as she trembled angrily in place. She was Sonken's bodyguard, and yet she could not do anything to protect her queen. Sonken had ordered her not to interfere, and Kannei could not disobey her command. But, it also went against her oath to protect the queen. So, she had no choice but to watch, yet prepared herself to jump in when Sonken needed assistance.

Ryomo felt the same way. She wanted to assist Sonken, but like her queen said, this was her fight and her fight alone. She would forfeit the fight if any of them interfered. She needed to do this herself, which left Ryomo useless.

Sonsaku knocked Sonken to the ground with a kick and went to plunge her sword into her sister but Sonken rolled out of the way as the sword came down, nearly cutting her. Quickly recovering, Sonken got back to her feet and raised her sword.

She was not going to give up the throne, not to this thing that looked like her sister.

" **You know, I'm impressed. You've managed to hold your own against me. You're a better fighter than you were before, Renfa-chan** ," praised Sonsaku, smiling playfully. That nostalgic smile caused Sonken to growl in anger. How dare this zombie try to mimic her sister!?

"I have good teachers," Sonken answered. Indeed she did. Kannei and Masataka had helped her improve her skills with the sword and she was no longer the skilled yet inexperienced princess she used to be. She had been on the battlefield and survived, and while she lacked the total accumulated experience of her eldest sister, she managed to hold her own.

" **Well, then let's hope their** **lessons** **did not go to waste** ," retorted Sonsaku as she resumed her attack. Sonken parried the strikes that came at her but missed blocking a few that managed to cut through her clothing, drawing blood. Sonken retaliated, but Sonsaku easily blocked her little sister's strikes without trouble. Sonken growled as Sonsaku smiled playfully throughout their duel. It was like her eldest sister was just toying with her.

Sonken and Sonsaku soon locked blades. The former's teeth were gritted as she glared into the eyes of her undead sister. Sonsaku wore a mask of amusement, smiling as she resisted her little sister.

Was that pride in her sister?

" **Your White Devil isn't here to protect you now, Renfa-chan** ," Sonsaku mocked.

"I don't need him to fight my battles for me, Onee-sama, especially against you," Sonken retorted. Besides, he had his own family issues to deal with.

* * *

Saver-V unfurled his wings, revealing the Zakuro Lockseeds he had tucked away between the feathers.

"Bombs Away!"

He launched the activated Zakuro Lockseeds like missiles, throwing them at Zangetsu-Shin.

 **[GATLING MODE!]**

Converting his Byakko Tri-ClawZ to Gatling Mode, Zangetsu-Shin executed a counterattack as he blew the bombardment of bombs away with a barrage of his own. His bullets blasted the Zakuro Lockseeds to bits before they could even detonate, which was a huge disappointment for Saver-V.

"Well, shit," Saver-V grimaced as he hovered off the roof. "Time for an airstrike then!" Saver-V flew upward as Zangetsu-Shin fired, but Zangetsu-Shin missed as his bullets flew harmlessly by Saver-V. "C'mon, stop with the potshots! Stop trying to shoot me and actually shoot me already!"

"Fine, if that's what you want, Minato!" Zangetsu-Shin snapped as he went and jumped on his Dandeliner. He took off on his flying Lockvehicle and activated its weapon systems. The laser machine guns fired at Saver-V but he managed to evade the rapid-fire lasers by flying out of their range. Zangetsu-Shin continued his pursuit as he fired at his brother.

Zangetsu-Shin never imagined he would ever be shooting his own brother, but life seemed determined to throw curveballs his way. He activated the targeting systems and looked at the screen to see that he was locked onto Saver's wings.

"Hey, Minato!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted.

"WHAT!?" Saver-V shouted back.

"You're grounded!" Zangetsu-Shin fired a concentrated laser beam which sliced off one of Saver-V's wings.

"MY WING!" Saver-V screamed as he was so cruelly amputated before he started to plummet out of the sky. "Mayday! Mayday!" Zangetsu-Shin went after him as he crashed through the roof and into the palace.

Zangetsu-Shin landed his Dandeliner before he dismounted in the hallway. Dust filled the air, obscuring his vision. But then he saw a flash and an energy arrow hit him right in the visor. He recoiled from the shot, crying out in pain and shock.

The dust cleared to show Saver-V with a single wing remaining, holding his Saver Arrow leveled at Zangetsu-Shin.

"You cut off my wing!" Saver-V yelled angrily. "I liked that wing!"

Zangetsu-Shin did not dignify that complaint with a response and rushed at Saver-V who fired at him. Zangetsu-Shin used his geokinesis and picked up the rubble which he hurled back at Saver-V, knocking the Saver Arrow out of his grip.

 **[DRILL MODE!]**

"AAAHHHH!" With a yell, Zangetsu-Shin threw a punch at Saver-V with the drill ready to strike him down. But then Saver caught Zangetsu-Shin's arm, keeping the spinning drill away from his face. Sweat began to drip down his face as he struggled to hold his brother back.

"Wow! You really want to drill me? I didn't think we were that close, Onii-chan," Saver-V quipped.

"Stop it," Zangetsu-Shin growled.

"Hm? Stop what?"

"Stop making jokes, Minato! Do you even understand what you've done!? I know you're mad at me for leaving, but you killed people!"

"I know what I've done, Onii-chan, but it's not just you leaving that made me do this."

"Then what-?"

"Ojii-chan's dead."

Zangetsu-Shin froze in shock and incredulousness as his drill stopped spinning.

"Ojii-chan's...dead?" Zangetsu-Shin questioned in disbelief. Saver-V took advantage of his brother's stunned state to kick him away.

"That's right," Saver-V confirmed. "He quite literally worried about you to death."

"When...?"

"About a week after you decided to come back to this place," Saver-V said with disdain. "I found him in his study room." He had gone to ask his grandfather for some money. "He was sitting in his chair, dead, holding _your_ picture. He died of a broken heart, his last thoughts before he died were of you and where you disappeared to."

"Minato...I'm so sorry..." Zangetsu-Shin apologized. He never knew. His grandfather was old, but the man was strong for his age. He did not seem like the kind of person who would drop dead from old age. Maybe Zangetsu-Shin wanted to deny Minamoto's words, condemn them as a trick, but even Minamoto would not dare lie about their grandfather's death.

Now Masataka understood the reason behind his brother's anger and why it was aimed at him.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Well, sorry isn't going to bring him back Onii-chan. Sorry isn't going to fix this!" Saver-V snapped back in anger.

"Minato, he wouldn't want to see us fight-"

"Don't you dare talk like you even care! You left us without a word! You left us and he worried to death about you! You didn't even think about what you're leaving us would do to him! You didn't care about us when you left, so why should I care about all those people I killed when Ojii-chan, the man who took us in and raised us, is gone?" There was sadness in Saver-V's voice, but it was soon replaced by rage as he glared hatefully at his brother. "You left us for this place! I will never forgive you so it's only fair that I make you watch it all burn!"

At that very moment, a pair of huge spectral arms rippling with muscles and veins emerged from Saver-V's back. The hands were balled into fists. The spectral arms-known as the Fists of Salvation-flexed as Saver-V got into a fighting stance.

"If you're wondering about the extra arms, Onii-chan, then you should know that the Great Fiend Hundun had four arms. That means four arms for fun!"

Saver-V rushed at Zangetsu-Shin who stood frozen in front of him. He did not dodge as a Fist of Salvation slammed into his face, knocking him back. Saver-V continued his assault with his blows flying fast and hitting hard. Each blow could shatter bones. Fortunately, Zangetsu-Shin's armor absorbed the blows. Unfortunately, his armor didn't prevent him from feeling any pain as he cried out from his pummeling.

Then the Fists of Salvation grabbed him by the legs and started to slam him against the walls and floor, repeatedly. Zangetsu-Shin flopped like a dead fish as he was being punished and Saver-V loved every second of it. A lot.

Saver-V soon dropped Zangetsu-Shin before he alternately and repeatedly slammed his large spectral hands on top of Zangetsu-Shin, trying to flatten him. Zangetsu-Shin sunk into the floor with each slam as the Fists of Salvation smashed into him.

Saver-V stopped as Zangetsu-Shin was half-buried in the floor and he crossed both sets of arms in satisfaction.

"This is what you get, Onii-chan. This is what you deserve for what you put us through," Saver-V sneered.

Zangetsu-Shin groaned in pain as he lay on the floor. He had taken quite a pummeling, and he felt that he deserved it after what Saver-V told him. He could just as well be lying about their grandfather, but their grandfather was someone that Minato would never speak ill of. The man had raised them both after their parents left them, so he was at the top of a short list of people that Minato and Masataka respected. He understood why his brother hated him right now.

But, whatever hatred Saver-V felt for Zangetsu-Shin, and whatever pain he felt from him leaving, that did not justify his acts of terrorism. That did not mean Minato had a right to kill all of those people, just to punish Masataka. Those people out there, they had done nothing wrong, and yet Minato was prepared to use them as suicide bombers just to make a point. He was going way too far just to hurt Masataka.

Masataka realized what he did to his brother and grandfather was wrong, and he would have to live with knowing that, but that did not mean he would allow Minato to continue with what he was doing.

Minato had crossed the line when he started his attack on Son Go, so it was up to Masataka to stop him. He had allowed Minato take his pound of flesh, so now it was his turn to get even.

A white aura began to emerge from Zangetsu-Shin's body, glowing brightly as he picked himself up. Saver-V's eyes widened in astonishment as he watched his brother get back up even after all that punishment. Zangetsu-Shin staggered a bit, but he called on his remaining strength to set himself firmly on his feet.

Zangetsu-Shin looked Saver-V in the face and said in an eerily calm voice:

"Round 3."

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight between sisters grew even fiercer as Sonsaku and Sonken's swords clashed violently. Unfortunately, Sonken was not looking too well. She was sweating with exertion as she tried to keep up with Sonsaku's attacks. Sonsaku, on the other hand, due to her undead physiology, was not affected by debilitating exhaustion. Technically, Sonsaku did not have any stamina to waste and being undead she could no longer feel pain. Physically and skillfully, Sonsaku Hakufu had the advantage.

Sonken went for a slash but Sonsaku blocked her attack before burying her fist into sister's stomach. Then, Sonsaku threw a kick which slammed into Sonken's stomach, sending her flying. Sonken cried out as she was thrown against the wall. She groaned in pain but her reflexes kicked in just in time as she rolled away before Sonsaku could impale her. The sword sunk halfway through the wall before Sonsaku withdrew it and turned to look at Sonken.

Sonken had cuts across her arms, her sleeves ruined by Sonsaku's sword, with blood stains on them. She had lost her headdress, another thing Sonsaku had knocked away when she punched her-a bruise had formed on her face. Sonken was also sweating and panting.

" **You're getting tired** ," Sonsaku observed. " **Maybe you should lie down.** "

"No," Sonken denied, tightening her grip on her sword. "I can still fight!"

Sonken swung but Sonsaku countered and knocked the sword out of Sonken's grip. Sonken froze as the tip of Sonsaku's sword was pressed against her throat.

" **Now what will you do, Renfa-chan?** "

Sonken stood still as Sonsaku pressed forward, threatening to slice her throat open.

"Finish her, Sheren-sama!" Shuyu cheered as Daikyo, Shokyo, Ryomo, Kannei, and Shuutai fell into despair. Sonken had lost and now Sonsaku would reclaim her throne.

" **If you submit and return the throne to me, I will let you live** ," said Sonsaku, offering her little sister mercy. " **You're a smart girl. I know you'll make the right choice**."

Sonken looked her eldest sister in her cold black eyes, unwilling to show any fear.

When she inherited the throne from her sister, she felt doubt regarding her new role. She was not sure if she was ready for the burdens and responsibilities that came with the position. She did not have her sister's wisdom and experience, but she studied hard so she would be ready. But then it came too soon, and at the cost of Sonsaku's life.

Fortunately, Sonken was not alone. She had comrades and friends to support her and offer advice. She had people she could trust to help her rule. Whenever she was in doubt, she would turn to them for help.

And if Sonsaku was preparing Sonken to take the throne, then that meant she knew that her little sister was capable to take on the duties, burdens, and responsibilities as queen. So, Sonken would not surrender the throne, not to this undead parody of her eldest sister. But first, she needed to get out of her predicament. Without her sword, she was defenseless but she was not without options.

If she could not outmatch her opponent then she would just have to outsmart her. That was when she had an idea. It was a risky gamble but right now maybe it was a risk worth taking.

"Do you know where Shaoren is, Onee-sama?" Sonken asked.

" **Shaoren?** " Sonsaku cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Shaoren, our little sister. Do you know where she is?"

Sonsaku looked around. She saw Shuyu, Kannei, Shuutai, Ryomo, Daikyo, and Shokyo, but where was Sonshoko?

Sonsaku locked eyes with Sonken.

" **Where is she?** " she demanded. " **Where is Shaoren-chan?** "

"She's not here. She's outside," Sonken answered. "But you didn't notice, did you? You didn't even think of her. You only wanted your throne back. All you could think about was your throne that you just forgot about her and what's happening to the kingdom right now. If you were really my sister, then the throne would be the last thing on your mind. You should be thinking about what's happening to your kingdom. Instead, here you are fighting over a throne when you should be fighting for your kingdom."

The kingdom was in turmoil, and Sonsaku-the real Sonsaku-would not worry about the throne. No, her main concern would be her kingdom, her people, and her family. She would want them to be safe.

Sonken's tone was hot and accusing and Sonsaku found herself backing away in realization. While she acted according to Shuyu's will and resentment toward Sonken, it seemed that the strategist had overlooked Sonsaku's own feelings for Sonshoko. These feelings were beginning to override her control. Shuyu gasped and her grip tightened on the Sonsaku Lockseed.

"What are you doing, Sheren-sama!? Finish her!" Shuyu shouted. They were so close to victory, so close to having the rightful queen on the throne.

"Onee-sama, did you remember why you wanted to leave the throne to me?" Sonken asked. "You remember, don't you?"

" **So you...so you and Shaoren-chan...Can** **live** **in peace...** " Sonsaku recalled as the darkness faded from her eyes. It seemed as if a veil had been lifted and she could think much clearer. Shuyu's control over her was broken. "What's going on? What's happening to my kingdom?" She appeared disoriented, even confused. She stared at the blood-stained sword she was holding and dropped it in shock. "What...what have I done?"

Sonsaku appeared horrified as she regained her senses. She remembered her own death and remembered how she was resurrected by force. She had been at peace but now she found herself trying to kill her younger sister while her baby sister was in danger.

So why was Sonken so calm?

"Why aren't you afraid of what will happen to Shaoren-chan?" Sonsaku asked as her voice returned to normal, lacking the reverb it had earlier.

"I am afraid for her, but I believe in the people she has with her to bring her home safely," said Sonken. "You taught me to have faith in others, Onee-sama. You said you had faith in me too."

"Yes, yes I do," Sonsaku confessed. "I'm so sorry I left you so early, Renfa-chan."

Sonken smiled back at her sister. She then wrapped her arms around Sonsaku as she cried. While Sonsaku's skin was cold as death, Sonken was just glad she could hold her sister one last time.

"I miss you, Onee-sama."

Sonsaku smiled tenderly and kissed her little sister on the forehead. She then picked up her sword and offered it to Sonken. Before accepting her fate, she locked eyes with Shuyu who could not believe this was happening.

"Goodbye, Meirin."

"Sheren...no..."

Sonsaku turned away to face her little sister as she closed her eyes and knelt before her, offering her neck.

"Put me to rest, Renfa-chan."

Sonken nodded and took the blade in her hand. She took her position and raised her sword like an executioner.

"Goodbye, Onee-sama."

With a final farewell, Sonken swiftly beheaded her undead sister. Sonsaku still wore a warm smile on her face as her head was removed from her body.

"SHEREN! NOOOOOO!" Shuyu screamed as Sonsaku was once again killed right before her eyes.

* * *

Zangetsu-Shin had activated and mounted a Tulip Hopper, using it against his brother. With how hard the turbine was blowing, throwing Zakuro Lockseeds would be ill-advised for Saver-V as they could be blown right back. Saver-V raised his Fists of Salvation to block the salvo of machine gun fire while digging in his heels to stop himself from being blown away by the Tulip Hopper.

The salvo and wind turbine stopped and Saver-V dared to look up, only to receive a huge boot to the face courtesy of the Tulip Hopper. He staggered from the blow and then received another mechanized kick that nearly knocked him off his feet. Saver-V grabbed the leg and angrily ripped it off the Tulip Hopper.

Zangetsu-Shin quickly leaped off the damaged Tulip Hopper as Saver-V tore it in half.

"Hah! I broke your damn toy!" Saver-V gloated but that was cut short as Zangetsu-Shin threw a Lockvehicle at him that was in the middle of transforming. It expanded in size as it unfolded, causing Saver-V to gawk. "Is that a fucking jet ski!?"

 **[GATLING MODE!]**

As the Lily Surfer bashed into Saver-V, Zangetsu-Shin fired upon it, causing the Lily Surfer to blow up in Saver-V's face and throw him roughly to the ground. As Saver-V picked himself up, Zangetsu-Shin took out his Watermelon Lockseed and loaded it into the Byakko Tri-ClawZ's Drive Bay.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Zangetsu-Shin leveled the Byakko Tri-ClawZ minigun at Saver-V. The Watermelon Lockseed glowed as the Byakko Tri-ClawZ siphoned energy from it.

 **[WATERMELON! JUICE UP CHARGE! GATLING BREAK!]**

Once Saver-V was on his feet, he was met with a massive bombardment of charged energy bullets that sent him staggering painfully as he tried to block them with the Fists of Salvation. The giant hands spread out in front of Saver-V like a protective wall, deflecting the bullets.

Zangetsu-Shin ceased his rapid-fire assault and switched Lockseeds as well as his weapon's mode.

 **[DRILL MODE!]**

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The Suika Lockseed occupied the Drive Bay's slot and the spinning drill began to glow red as a hard light hologram of a red cone covered in watermelon seeds appeared over it. The holographic drill began to grow and expand with each rotation and Zangetsu-Shin thrust it at Saver-V.

 **[SUIKA! JUICE UP CHARGE! DRILL BREAK!]**

The Suika Drill punched through the Spectral Fists, shattering them before colliding with Saver-V. The impact caused an explosion as Saver-V cried out loudly and dropped to the ground.

"Damn..." Saver-V growled.

 **[CHAINSAW MODE!]**

"Hell no!" Saver-V cursed as Zangetsu-Shin loaded the Soursop Lockseed into the Byakko Tri-ClawZ.

 **[SOURSOP! JUICE UP CHARGE! CHAINSAW BREAK!]**

Energy gathered around the chainsaw blade, growing and expanding into a larger and longer version of the menacing weapon. It whirred rapidly as Zangetsu-Shin swung.

The blade flew toward Saver-V before he suddenly vanished, leaving behind red mist that the chainsaw blade passed through harmlessly. As the energy blade receded and faded away, Zangetsu-Shin cursed when his attack failed to connect. Saver-V had teleported away but Zangetsu-Shin knew he was still nearby. Where could he have gone?

Zangetsu-Shin looked up at the ceiling.

Saver-V was likely on the roof again and licking his wounds if Zangetsu-Shin was to assume. He went and mounted his Dandeliner before flying back up to the roof through the hole in the ceiling.

Zangetsu-Shin resolved to end this tonight.

* * *

When someone you love dies, it is only natural that you mourn for them. You grieve in sorrow and then you move on. You can't let grief hold you back from living because life goes on.

But such grief paled in comparison to the guilt you feel from killing your loved one, like your sister for example.

"Rest in peace, Onee-sama," Sonken whispered somberly. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her face when she looked at Sonsaku's head to see that her sister had died smiling. Like the Rinshi, her body along with her clothes broke down and crumbled, forming a pile of dust. Her head was the last thing to crumble to dust, her smile never fading until the end.

The only thing that could compare to that kind of guilt was the guilt of betrayal, speaking of which...

Shuyu had fallen to her knees in shock and grief. Tears of grief and denial fell from her eyes as she dropped the Sonsaku Lockseed. It sparked and cracked before shattering to pieces once it touched the floor.

"No...No...NO, SHEREN!" Shuyu screamed.

This should not have happened! It was impossible! Sonsaku was stronger, more skilled and more experienced than Sonken. There was no way that fraud Sonken could've bested her. It must've been some kind of trick. That was the only way Sonken could've won.

With Sonsaku gone, Kannei, Ryomo, and Shuutai quickly swooped in to apprehend Shuyu. But, all of a sudden, Shuyu raised her other hand which held a Zakuro Lockseed. This made Kannei, Ryomo, and Shuutai stop in their tracks as they knew what that Lockseed was capable of.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Shuyu warned while holding the Zakuro Lockseed threateningly. "Come near me and I swear I'll use this!"

"Shuyu, please!" Sonken begged, wiping away her tears. She did not wish to see any more pointless deaths. "There's no need for this! Be reasonable! We can talk about this!"

Shuyu glared hatefully at Sonken, the red glow of her eyes intensifying.

"I shall not speak to a kinslayer!" Shuyu spat.

"She was already dead and you know it." Sonken was tempted to call Shuyu out on her actions. It was Shuyu who had desecrated Sonsaku's memory by resurrecting her as an unholy revenant. Shuyu was the one who forced Sonken to put her sister back to rest.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Shuyu shrieked viciously, shaking her head. She pointed at Sonken menacingly. "You are no queen of mine! You will never be this kingdom's rightful queen! Right now, this kingdom is being torn apart, and like a coward you remain safe within these walls while your people suffer!"

"She's gone insane," Kannei muttered. It would be a mercy kill just to put Shuyu down.

"This kingdom would've flourished and prospered with Sheren-sama back on the throne, but now she's gone, gone forever!" Shuyu continued her mad rant. "And now I shall join her in death while you suffer from your failure, Sonken Chubo!"

And with that declaration, Shuyu unlocked the Zakuro Lockseed, causing it to blink and beep rapidly.

"SHUYU, NO!" Sonken shouted but she was too late as the Zakuro Lockseed released a bright and blinding red flash. Sonken, Kannei, Shuutai, Ryomo and the twins shielded their eyes. They all heard a loud boom which drowned out Shuyu's scream and when they opened their eyes, all they could see was a smoking crater in the floor where Shuyu had once stood.

There was nothing left of Shuyu at all. She had been completely vaporized by the explosive Zakuro Lockseed.

* * *

As Saver-V stood on the rooftop, waiting for his brother, he blinked as he sensed something. Because of his connection to the Zakuro Lockseeds, he could sense when they were used and by whom. He let out a sigh.

"So, she used it after all," he murmured before taking a moment to look at the ticking clock.

 **(05:00)**

 **(04:59)**

 **(04:58)**

 **(04:57)**

His brother was almost out of time.

Zangetsu-Shin ascended from the hole in the rooftop and dismounted from his Dandeliner once again. He too saw the clock and grimaced and looked back at the side at the enthralled people outside of the cage, waiting quietly for the clock to strike **00:00** before they blew themselves up.

"Only less than five minutes left on the clock, Onii-chan," Saver-V pointed.

"I'm ending this sick game right now, Minato!" Zangetsu-Shin snapped.

"Think you can beat me before your time runs out?"

Zangetsu-Shin's only response was to rush straight at Saver-V who readied himself with his Fists of Salvation.

"ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!" Saver-V shouted as he rapidly threw his Fists of Salvation at Zangetsu-Shin, but he was able to dodge the punches using his acceleration. The fists harmlessly flew by him like the wind as he got in close to his opponent. Once he was within range, he struck Saver-V repeatedly in the chest with the Byakko Tri-ClawZ's drill. He landed multiple consecutive strikes in succession, blasting sparks off on impact.

As Zangetsu-Shin went for another blow, Saver-V suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him. He spread open his remaining wing and hurled a dozen Zakuro Lockseeds at his brother, all armed and ready to detonate. Zangetsu-Shin turned and took the explosives head-on as they detonated, covering him in a cloud of smoke and fire.

Shockingly, Zangetsu-Shin survived unscathed as he burst out of the smoke cloud and charged at Saver-V. Saver-V swung his Fists of Salvation, but Zangetsu-Shin jumped and landed on one of the spectral arms before running along its length. Once he was close enough, he nailed Saver-V right in the face with a kick and bounced off before landing on his feet like a cat, planting his feet firmly on the tiles of the roof.

Saver-V grunted and gathered energy into the raptor head on his chest. It let out a shriek as it fired off like a cannon, spitting a blast of dark energy from its beak. The dark energy ball soared through the air, headed for Zangetsu-Shin, but he was not afraid of it at all. Instead of dodging, he retaliated with an unpredictable move.

"HYAH!"

Zangetsu-Shin punched his drill through the dark energy sphere, causing it to pop harmlessly like a balloon. Saver-V continued his assault as he fired a barrage but Zangetsu-Shin either dodged or smacked them aside as they exploded harmlessly around him.

"Got anything else, Minato?" Zangetsu-Shin asked challengingly, and yet it sounded condescending. Actually, his plan was to tire out his brother and make him waste his energy in the fight, but it didn't seem like Saver-V was getting tired quick enough and with only a few more minutes on the clock, Zangetsu-Shin needed to assure his victory and fast.

Howling with rage, Saver-V lunged at Zangetsu-Shin, his Fists of Salvation spread to ready an attack, but that was when Zangetsu-Shin zipped right under Saver-V and executed an uppercut with his Byakko Tri-ClawZ. The drill slammed right into Saver-V's chest, into the beak of the raptor and Saver-V screamed as he was being drilled and rotated upon the tip of the drill.

"STOP THIS CRAZY RIIIIIIIIDE!" Saver-V screamed and Zangetsu-Shin obliged by tossing him to the ground. Saver-V growled and once more teleported away to get back on his feet.

Zangetsu-Shin could see his brother was panting, his shoulders going up and down as he took deep breaths of exertion. He was reaching his limit. Zangetsu-Shin looked up at the clock hanging above them and grimaced at the time they had left. Saver-V also took a moment to check the clock and grinned.

 **(00:59)**

 **(00:58)**

 **(00:57)**

Less than a minute left.

Zangetsu-Shin needed to hurry.

Saver-V needed to stall.

 _ **[HA! HUNDUN SPARKING! VAMPIRE ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

Zangetsu-Shin looked away from the clock to see his brother cupping the Fists of Salvation together before pulling them back. He was gathering dark energy between the massive spectral hands focusing his concentration, his voice rising along with his power.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a visual display of red energy as it swirled into the space between the cupped spectral hands of the Fists of Salvation, forming a sphere which grew with every passing second.

 _ **[BAIHU SPARKING!]**_

Zangetsu-Shin's body glowed and he concentrated energy into his Byakko Tri-ClawZ. He stared down Saver-V who was ready to execute what seemed to be his finishing attack. Zangetsu-Shin growled like a beast as his visor flashed and a huge image of a tiger made of his own white-hot aura emerged from him, ready to pounce.

With a yell, Saver-V threw his Fists of Salvation forward, firing his attack like one of Ryu's _Hadoukens_ which burst forth as a massive and devastating beam of pure destructive energy similar to Son Goku's _Kamehameha_. Tiles were ripped off the roof by the shockwave it produced as it shot toward Zangetsu-Shin.

At the same time, Zangetsu-Shin threw his left arm forward and sent the Aura Tiger to pounce at Saver-V. The tiger rushed headlong into the destructive beam attack and collided with it. Instead of causing an explosion upon impact, both attacks pushed against each other furiously.

Saver-V and Zangetsu-Shin pushed more power into their attacks before finally unleashing everything they had left, causing their attacks to explode and send out a shockwave blast that shook the air and blasted off the remaining roof tiles which disintegrated in the breeze.

Their suits of armor and helmets shattered, leaving them in their bare Ride Wear suits as they fell on their backs. The Miyamotos groaned and grunted as they struggled to rise back up.

Technically, they were still transformed, only reduced to the barest form of their armor.

Masataka was the first to get on his feet, albeit unsteadily, walked over to Minamoto who groaned as he lay on the ruined rooftop. He knelt down and picked his brother up by his collar. Minamoto opened his eyes to look at Masataka's whose glasses had broken during the final moments of their fight.

He had won, with only seconds to spare.

"You've lost, Minato. Now let these people go," Masataka demanded.

Minamoto's eyes widened and then his lips curled into an evil smile.

"Sorry, Onii-chan, but no deal," Minamoto retorted.

"I defeated you. You said you'd release them when I defeated you."

"I said you had to _destroy_ me," Minamoto corrected slyly. "And yet you could not even do that. Guess what that means."

"Huh?"

"Look up."

Masataka did and his eyes widened as he saw the numbers displayed on the clock.

 **!*00:00*!**

The numbers flashed repeatedly in the air, along with the sound of a gong.

The clock had struck **00:00** and Minamoto was alive.

"Sorry, Onii-chan, but it looks like you lose!"

"NO!"

Masataka released Minamoto and rushed over to look over the side of the rooftop. His eyes widened as he saw the helpless people below unlock their Zakuro Lockseeds.

"NO! STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"

"Here's my present for you, Onii-chan," Minamoto said ominously. "Now enjoy the fireworks."

The cage fell and Masataka watched helplessly as the people surrounding the palace exploded. Gore and body parts were thrown in all directions as they exploded simultaneously.

Masataka froze, completely powerless to stop the carnage as it occurred right before his eyes.

"No...No! Minato, stop this! Stop this now!"

"Too late, Onii-chan!"

When the smoke cleared, Masataka saw the result. He fell to his knees and threw up over the side of the roof. As he heaved, he looked at the state of the city. Panic and chaos had spread uncontrollably and there was destruction everywhere with nothing he could do to stop it. Many were either killed or injured by the explosions, as lives and homes were destroyed all over the capital of Son Go.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Minamoto asked as he stood up to watch it all happen with his brother.

"Minato, what have you done!?" Masataka shouted.

"I'm spreading freedom," Minamoto answered calmly.

"This isn't freedom! It's pure chaos!" Masataka protested.

"But isn't chaos the purest form of freedom?" Minamoto countered, but he was not going to start a philosophical debate, even if it was a good hook to begin with. "You know, I never quite told you why I'm called the 'Ultimate Salvation'. You want to know why? It's because I'm here to save everyone, Onii-chan."

"What do you mean you're here to save them? Save them from what? You just killed them!"

"I'm here to save them from the burden and suffering of life. Speaking of burdens, let's see about freeing you from yours. What made you leave us? Was it the fame and glory? No, wait. It was the queen and the princess, wasn't it? Since we're done here, maybe I should pay them a visit."

As Masataka watched the royal capital of Son Go burn, those words caused something inside of him to snap.

Masataka realized that his brother was long gone and had gone mad.

He had caused this.

He needed to pay.

Within Masataka's soul, a caged beast awoke from its slumber and let loose a roar as it broke out of its prison. Its roar reached Masataka's throat and was released as he opened his mouth.

"MINATO!"

Masataka stood up to face Minamoto. His eyes had changed. They looked predatory, inhuman, like the eyes of a tiger. His hair also changed. No longer was it neatly combed, but wild and untamed. It changed from dark to white, with black streaks in it. His fingernails turned into claws and as he opened his mouth, his teeth were revealed to be razor sharp.

Minamoto took a moment to study his older brother's bestial state.

"What the hell happened to you?"

" **ROOOAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!** **MINATOOOOOOOO!** "

The air itself shook from the roar and Minamoto froze as he felt an overwhelming pressure surrounding him. It pressed down on him and it was getting harder to breathe.

What was happening?

Was Masataka causing this?

"Onii-chan…?"

Masataka fell to his hands and knees as his muscles bulged, stretching his bodysuit. His skin turned pale as black veins spread across his face.

His armor soon materialized and came alive as it expanded with his body, his figure turning into a hulking mass of monstrous muscle while his armor transmuted from metal to stone. His Baihu Claws merged with his arms as the blade-like claws fused with his fingers. A segmented tail grew from behind him, swishing about violently. His legs resembled the hind legs of a tiger with clawed toes. Finally, a jagged crack ran across his mouthplate which split apart to reveal jaws full of sharp teeth.

Beast Overlord Zangetsu-Shin, aka **The Beast** , turned its glowing gold eyes toward Minamoto. Its gaze was filled with bloodlust and rage that demanded to be quenched. Quick as lightning, The Beast snatched Minamoto up in its clawed hand which had grown large enough to hold him in a single grip. Minamoto struggled to free himself, but The Beast's grip was as tight as a vice.

"Hey! Let me go!" Minamoto shouted but his pleas went ignored as The Beast leaped off the roof and landed in the courtyard. Its weight caused the floor to crack under its feet and it tightened its hold on Minamoto.

Minamoto looked into the eyes of The Beast. For the first time in his life, he actually felt afraid of his own brother.

"Onii-chan, please..."

The Beast roared in his face, nearly causing him to go deaf. Then, The Beast raised its arm and smashed Minamoto to the ground, turning him into a bloody smear on the ground.

The Beast licked the blood off its claws then paused as it sniffed the air. It let out a growl. With no cage to hold it, The Beast leaped toward the city in search of more prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mars and Kamuro were in the middle of a burning city, fighting against Zakurokage Troopers that stood in their way. The twins worked together to clear the way as Zakurokage after Zakurokage came at them while Rikuson, Kogai, Sonshoko, and Taishiji hung back as the twins fought to protect them. The Zakurokage Troopers may be numerous, giving them an advantage in numbers, but they were still no match for the Fuma Brothers.

Like their surname suggested, the twins fought fast, fierce and swift like a couple of wind demons. The Zakurokage Troopers did not know what hit them as their bodies hit the floor. Mars tried to keep score, but he had since lost count of how many Zakurokage Troopers he managed to defeat.

"It's a good thing Sempai had us practice with all those Lockseeds," Kamuro said appreciatively as he struck a Zakurokage Trooper down. All his time using the Souginjou allowed him to wield the Musou Naginata with little difficulty. They were both, after all, polearms.

"Still doesn't feel right," Mars commented as he twirled the Mango Punisher, still preferring his sword over the mace. He hurled it at a Zakurokage Trooper, knocking him flat on his back. Amazingly, the Mango Punisher actually bounced off and returned to Mars like a boomerang, allowing him to bash the skull of another Zakurokage Trooper. It may not be his sword, but he would not complain about the results. "But I could get used to this."

As the twins fought Zakurokage after Zakurokage, taking them down with ease, one of the red-clad soldiers tried to get the drop on the girls. He snuck up behind Kogai with his Saver Arrow raised.

All of a sudden, Kogai spun on her heel and kicked him right between the legs. The Zakurokage Trooper yelped and dropped his weapon to clutch his injured balls. Kogai caught the weapon with her foot then kicked it up into her hand. Moving swiftly, she slashed the Zakurokage Trooper with all her might and he went down.

"Wow," Taishiji awed. "You're good."

"Thank you," Kogai smiled as she admired her newly acquired weapon. As an archer, she was well-versed in using a bow and arrow, so it should not be too difficult for her to use the Saver Arrow. It was like using a regular bow but without the need to reload or carry arrows in a quiver, making it a very convenient weapon.

"That's Kogai-dono for you," Rikuson admired. "With age comes experience."

"I'm not that old!" Kogai snapped angrily, her age being a sore spot for her.

"I'm not complaining!" Mars quipped as he smashed a Zakurokage Trooper. "I love an experienced woman!" Kogai was not just experienced on the battlefield but in bed as well. The night he lost his virginity to Kogai had blown his mind.

"Nii-san, not now..." Kamuro chided.

The Zakurokage Trooper that Kogai had knocked out earlier came to and recovered. He aggressively went to retrieve his weapon from Kogai, but she fired at him at point-blank range. He staggered and growled menacingly before he threw himself at her again, but then a Lion Inves came out of nowhere and pounced on him.

The Lion Inves savagely mauled the Zakurokage Trooper before leaving his body to lie on the ground.

He would not be getting back up ever again.

Taishiji gawked at the Lion Inves. She had seen these monsters appear during the Inves Games she had spectated, but she had never been this close to one.

Where had it come from?

"Thanks, Rikuson," said Kogai.

"You're welcome, Kogai-dono," returned Rikuson as she held an A-Class Lockseed-a Mango Lockseed to be precise. As a member of Son Go's royal court, she had access to Lockseeds thanks to Masataka.

Taishiji saw a Zakurokage Trooper aiming for Rikuson and swiftly pushed the strategist down when he released his shot.

The red energy arrow sailed over them as they hit the dirt. Quickly, Taishiji got to her feet and threw herself at the Zakurokage Trooper who was too shocked to fire at her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground. She then took his weapon and glared at him furiously.

Her entire troupe was gone, destroyed by these monsters clad in red armor. Her grip tightened on the Saver Arrow. With a howl of fury, she began to slam the blades of the bow against the Zakurokage Trooper who tried to shield himself with his arms. He tried begging for mercy, pleading her to stop, proving he was nothing more than a coward. His pleas fell on deaf ears. In fact, just hearing his voice made her angry. How dare he plea for mercy after the devastation he took part in?

His gauntlets may protect his arms from severe injury, but they did not dull the pain as Taishiji angrily assaulted him, breaking through his block to get to his face. She continued to repeatedly smash the Saver Arrow into the Zakurokage Trooper's face, battering him as she cracked his visor and dented his faceplate. Finally, she did what Kogai had done and fired at his face in point-blank range. For a moment, she saw the fear in his eyes through his broken visor, but she did not care.

He deserved to die.

"Die! Die! Die! Die, you bastard!" Taishiji screamed as she shot the Zakurokage Trooper repeatedly in the face. He was already dead after the first shot, but she didn't care and kept firing.

"Hey, hey!" Kogai pulled Taishiji off the body as she continued to fire at it. "You can stop now! He's already dead!"

Hearing Kogai's voice shook Taishiji out of her rage as the haze of red faded from her eyes. She then saw what she had done and nearly vomited. The Zakurokage Trooper's head had been completely destroyed with pieces of metal, bone and brain matter lay scattered all around.

"Oh, by the Heavens..." Taishiji gasped, dropping the Saver Arrow in horror.

"Relax," Kogai comforted the troupe leader. She picked the Saver Arrow back up and handed it to her. "There's still more of them."

"You're...you're right..." Taishiji's eyes narrowed as she steadied herself and tightened her grip on the Saver Arrow. Now was not the time to feel sorry for herself. This was about survival and she needed to avenge her troupe.

She strengthened her nerves

This would be cathartic.

More and more Zakurokage Troopers appeared and the twins fought them with Kogai and Taishiji providing backup by rapidly firing their Saver Arrows at the Zakurokage Troopers until they all went down. Rikuson's Lion Inves also helped out as it attacked the Zakurokage Troopers. Finally, not wanting to be left out, Sonshoko summoned a Shika Inves with her Ichigo Lockseed and commanded it like an attack dog, ordering it to strike down the Zakurokage Troopers.

Sonshoko's survival instincts just kicked in, and she ordered her Shika Inves to show no mercy. After all, the red-clad menaces had ruined what was supposed to be a wonderful day. They must be made to pay. If she had another Lockseed to feed her Shika Inves, then she'd have a much stronger creature to command, but she knew that she wasn't ready to control an Inves in its strongest Evolved State. They already had too many problems surrounding them and she did not want to add another one.

The twins and the girls fought with everything they had, clearing a path to the palace. Meanwhile, all over the kingdom, the Moon Brigade used their Lockvehicles to overpower the red-clad grunts. The Zakurokage Troopers' numbers dwindled as they lay scattered all across the city, either unconscious or dead. Even with armor, they could not survive the Dandeliners and Tulip Hoppers' firepower.

With the path cleared, the group continued to make their way toward the palace to see the cage around it suddenly drop followed by dozens of explosions coming from the direction of the palace.

"What's going on over there?" Sonshoko asked as she saw more smoke rise in the distance. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"Nii-san, maybe you should call Sempai?" Kamuro suggested. They had been too busy earlier fighting Zakurokage Troopers to even make a phone call.

"Right," Mars said as he took out his LockPhone and flipped it open to call. "Hey, Sempai, are you there? Sempai, hello?" He received no response. "This is Natsu. Are you there?"

Kamuro was also trying via his helmet's comlink.

"Sempai, this is Kamuro. We have Princess Sonshoko, Strategist Rikuson, General Kogai and Taishiji-san with us. What is your status?"

No response either.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Mars remarked worriedly. "At least this night can't get any worse."

He just had to jinx it with his careless remark.

Then all of a sudden, they all heard a loud roar that caused the air to tremble and their hearts to pound rapidly. There was no way that could be a normal animal, but Kamuro noticed something about that roar. It was full of fury and anguish, like the roar of a wounded animal.

And then they saw the thing that made that sound. It was a monstrous figure with bestial features. The flames behind it seemed to enhance its already menacing appearance.

Its yellow eyes locked on to the twins and it let out a roar as it lunged at them.

"GODDAMMIT!"

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY NEXT TIME, NII-SAN!"

Sonshoko screamed as she tightly embraced Rikuson who held her protectively as the massive creature landed before them. The Beast stood over twice their height and looked mean and dangerous.

The Shika Inves and Lion Inves leaped into action, responding to their mistresses' distress. They tried to attack The Beast, but it was a futile effort as their blows did nothing against The Beast's stony hide. Annoyed, The Beast grabbed the Shika Inves and tore the creature in half. It then picked up the Lion Inves and bit its head off before throwing its body away and spitting out its head. It roared victoriously as it easily slew the two Inves.

"What...what in the world is that thing!?" Taishiji cried as she saw the hulking monster that was standing in the street with them. It had just killed those two Inves and looked eager for more.

It looked like some kind of monstrous tiger demon that was made of stone, standing on two legs, with a body built from pure muscle and rage. Its claws were as long and sharp as swords, and it had a mouth filled with dagger-like teeth.

Mars and Kamuro took a step back but then realized that they recognized The Beast. It might've been their imagination, but The Beast was wearing a GenesisDriver and they soon recognized the armor in spite of its monstrous alterations.

"Sempai?" Kamuro asked cautiously.

The Beast roared at the twins before it smacked Kamuro straight into a building. The silver Rider screamed as he smashed into the wall, causing more debris and rubble to litter the street.

"Shit! Fuyu!" Mars shouted before The Beast picked him up. "Sempai! It's me! Snap out of it!"

The Beast roared at Mars in response and slammed him to the ground. As Mars groaned in his self-shaped hole, The Beast loomed over him, claws raised to skewer him.

"Sempai, please! Snap out of it! It's us!"

The Beast did not seem to hear him as it went for the kill.

"Nii-san, watch out!"

Kamuro suddenly came flying by, slashing The Beast across the eyes. It recoiled and staggered back, covering its fresh injury as it howled in pain while lashing out blindly.

Mars groaned as he picked himself up with Kamuro standing beside him.

"What the hell happened to him?" Mars asked, shocked that this monster was their superior.

"I don't know, but something's wrong with him," Kamuro answered.

"Well, obviously if he went nuts."

"Something really bad must've happened to turn him into this _beast_ ," Kamuro theorized. He and his brother had seen plenty of Tokusatsu and occasionally something would happen to cause the hero to go berserk. Sometimes it was mind control, sometimes it was the rediscovery of a traumatic memory, sometimes it was because of corruption caused by the enemy, and sometimes because they had lost control of their own power. Whatever the cause, Zangetsu had turned into a mindless berserker and was now a threat.

The Beast snarled and growled like a cornered animal, just lashing out at everything.

Sonshoko gasped when the twins discerned The Beast's true identity.

"Zan-niichan?"

The Beast swiped at the twins after it recovered, sending them flying. It then stalked toward them, wanting to bite their heads off as well.

That was when, a tiny little human stood in its way, her arms spread out to the sides.

"Zan-niichan, stop!" Sonshoko shouted at The Beast.

"Shao-sama!" Rikuson cried in shock.

The Beast studied the little human who stood courageously before it. She did not show fear as it neared her and got down on all fours to curiously sniff her. As it growled, Sonshoko could feel The Beast's hot breath against her skin. She was utterly terrified right now, but she could not afford to show it.

She needed to be brave. Her Zan-niichan was trapped inside that thing, suffering. She needed to save him like he had saved her before.

"Zan-niichan, I know you're in there..." Sonshoko took a careful step forward to gently touch The Beast's face. It was risky since it could bite her hand off, but it was a risk she was willing to take. "Please, calm down. We're not going to hurt you..." The Beast seemed to listen and relax because of her soothing voice and gentle touch as it purred. "There you go. Everything is going to be OK. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Whatever she was doing seemed to be working, judging by The Beast's rough purring. Now all they needed to do was figure out how to change Masataka back. As long as nobody did anything stupid like provoke The Beast, they would be just fine.

 **[SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

That was when Mars and Kamuro chose to attack, changing into the heavyset Suika Arms. They both grabbed hold of The Beast, dragging the out of control berserker away from Sonshoko. They believed they were protecting her, not realizing that she was almost getting through to Masataka.

"STOP!" Sonshoko shouted in protest as Rikuson and Kogai went to collect her. "I almost got through to him! Please! I know I can help him!"

"Shao-sama, it's dangerous!" Rikuson warned as she tried to hold Sonshoko back and stop her from trying something that dangerous again.

"Shaoren-sama, you best leave this to the professionals," Kogai advised. "You could've gotten your head bitten off."

"But Zan-niichan would never hurt me! He wouldn't!" Sonshoko protested but then she heard a roar as The Beast overpowered Mars and Kamuro. It easily shattered the twins' Suika Arms with its immense strength, throwing them to the ground, leaving them in only their bare helmets and Ride Wear suits.

"Fuyu!" Rikuson cried.

"Natsu!" Kogai yelled.

The twins were now at The Beast's mercy but it had none to spare.

"I have so many regrets right now," Mars confessed.

Kamuro could only offer a weak whimper of fear in response.

As the twins were about to meet their doom, thick black tentacles suddenly burst out of the ground and wrapped around The Beast to restrain it. As The Beast struggled to break free from its restraints, Mars and Kamuro recognized those tentacles and gawked in combined disbelief.

"Wait, aren't those...?"

" **GO TO HELL, BEAST!** "

They soon saw Majin Gaim running past them, his cape billowing behind him as he charged straight at The Beast, screaming a battle cry as he drove his Blood Drake Tail Sword into the Baihu Lockseed. This not only stunned The Beast but caused it to roar as white lightning burst from the Baihu Lockseed and arch painfully all over The Beast's body.

The twins and the girls watched in stunned silence as The Beast began to shrink and revert to human proportions. Finally, Masataka collapsed, out cold, and his armor vanished moments later. He lay prone on the ground, alive but wounded and unconscious.

"That's one less headache to deal with," Taiga remarked as he closed his Lockseed, returning to his civilian form.

"Hold on!" Mars shouted at the Armored War Devil. "What did you just do?"

"I turned him back to normal," Taiga answered. "You're welcome, by the way."

"And why would you do that?" Kamuro asked suspiciously. It was a justified question. Just the other night, they were enemies. However, tonight, completely out of the blue, Majin Gaim decided to save their lives.

What was he up to?

Did he expect them to owe him for saving their lives?

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't do it to save you. I just hate to see a warrior lose himself in his rage. Anyway, if I were you, I'd leave. A storm's approaching," Taiga informed them as a modified Helheim Portal, one which resembled a _torii_ gate, opened beside him. "If you're ever in the mood for a rematch to reclaim your Lockseeds, come look me up." He stepped into the portal, leaving Son Go.

Mars and Kamuro shared a look of incredulity. Their enemy had just helped them save their Sempai.

This was a weird night.

But this weird night was going to get worse pretty soon.

"Armor back up?" Kamuro suggested.

"Armor back up," Mars confirmed.

 **[MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!]**

 **[ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Mars picked Masataka up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"What happened to Zangetsu-sama's hair?" Rikuson wondered as his dark hair had turned stark white with black streaks.

"Let's keep moving, people!" Mars shouted and they continued on their way to the palace. As they ran to the palace, Sonshoko looked at Masataka, wondering what had happened to him. What had caused him to turn into that monster? She was also wondering if everyone back in the palace was alright. She could not bear the thought of losing another sister.

When they finally reached the palace, they froze as gore covered the front of the palace's walls. There were bloody body parts littered everywhere in front of them and it was not a pretty sight to behold. It was pure nightmare fuel. Kogai had been on a few battlefields herself, but she had never seen bodies torn apart in such a way.

Sonshoko fainted right there but Kamuro caught her and lifted her up in a bridal carry style. She had seen far too much horror tonight and her innocent mind could not process it.

"Are we...going to walk through _that_?" Taishiji asked as she stared at the bloody mess that littered the front of the gate. Her stomach turned, threatening to make her vomit.

"We could try the back door, but I doubt it's any better," Mars answered as he saw that the pile of body parts went around the wall and most likely all the way to the back.

Taishiji didn't question him and walked past the body parts and through the gate, trying to keep her eyes looking straight in front of her. She even resisted the urge to look down when she stepped on something squishy that went pop. Once they reached the steps, they ran up the stairs to the entrance of the palace. Taishiji raced up ahead of the others, wanting to get away from the gore as humanly as possible.

"Are you OK?" Kamuro asked his troupe master.

"That was the worst thing I've had to walk through," Taishiji gagged with a shudder. She used to think shoveling horse feces was bad, but now she knew there were worse things to be ankle deep in.

"I concur," Rikuson agreed, looking paler than usual. As a bookworm, she spent most of her time indoors reading, which gave her a fair complexion that contrasted with the dark skin tone of most of Son Go's court.

"Hey, everyone," Kogai called their attention as she pointed at the sky. "What's that?"

There was a dark cloud coming toward the city, only it was not a storm cloud but an army. Coming toward them, riding on Dandeliners, were Kurokage Troopers and Rinshi while flying alongside them was a swarm of flight-capable Elementary Inves.

"Oh, shit that's bad!" Mars cried out as he saw the army of fliers coming. There were far too many for them to handle alone.

"That's what he meant when he said a storm was approaching," Kamuro recalled what Taiga had told them. There was an army coming to storm the kingdom when it was weakened. There had to be thousands of them coming to finish them off.

Meanwhile, more explosions erupted as the defeated Zakurokage Troopers scattered in the city self-destructed, destroying even more of it.

"Come on! The throne room's this way!" Kamuro said urgently as he led the way, and they stopped in their tracks when they saw dead guards and blood all over the hallway. Their bodies were not just sprawled all over the floor. There were bodies pinned to the wall by spears and when they noticed blood dripping from the ceiling, they saw that there was a body pinned to the ceiling by spears too.

"What...happened here...?" Taishiji asked as she saw all the dead bodies. She was beginning to feel nauseous again and on the verge of an anxiety attack. All this carnage was too much for her mind to process.

"Our enemies must've invaded," Rikuson theorized. She was glad that Sonshoko was not awake to see this. She was probably already traumatized by everything she had seen and experienced tonight, so she really did not need to see all this again.

Kamuro spotted something lying among the dead bodies. It was a Zakuro Lockseed. From that clue, he managed to deduce what had happened here and who had murdered all the guards.

It was Saver. He was responsible for this.

"Let's keep moving," Mars said calmly. He tried to be calm for everyone's sake. It was a good thing his helmet masked his current sickened expression. It would not do anybody any good if they saw he had lost his nerve.

Kamuro offered all the dead guards a prayer before they moved on, grimacing as they saw more dead guards lining the walls on their way to the throne room.

While Taishiji followed the rest, she grabbed hold of Kamuro's arm and pressed her face against it as to avert her eyes from all the dead bodies.

They needed to find Sonken and the others and get out of Son Go immediately. Their lives depended on it.

* * *

Sonken did not have much time to grieve for Shuyu or her sister again, now it was time for them to act. She went back and retrieved her sword as Shuutai, Ryomo, and Kannei went up to her.

"Sonken-sama, you're injured," Ryomo said, referring to Sonken's cuts.

"I'm fine, Ashe," Sonken answered. None of the cuts Sonsaku made were fatal, thankfully. "I just need a few bandages, that's all."

"What do we do now, Sonken-sama?" Shuutai asked.

"I..." Sonken was at a loss for words. What should they do right now? Should they stay to help the people or abandon the city to save themselves?

The doors of the throne room were thrown open as Kogai entered, with Mars, Kamuro, Rikuson, and Taishiji in tow. Sonken saw that Mars and Kamuro were carrying Masataka and Sonshoko, respectively. Before anyone could ask about them, Kogai and Mars quickly interrupted.

"Sonken-sama, we need to go!" Kogai shouted urgently.

"Like right now!" Mars insisted.

"How bad is it out there?" Sonken asked. The throne room lacked any windows, so they had no idea what the situation looked like outside right now.

"We've got an army of fliers coming to storm this place," Mars answered.

"How many?" Kannei asked.

"Thousands of them," Kamuro answered fearfully. If they had Masataka's help, they could repel them, but right now the White Devil was out of commission.

"So we really gotta go and get out of here before they get here," Mars added.

The color drained from Sonken's face. An enemy army was coming? Here? Right now? They were not prepared to face an entire invasion force.

"We need to leave the kingdom," said Sonken as she made her decision. They did not have the manpower to face an army of this magnitude. They had no choice but to abandon the kingdom. Sonsaku would have stayed and fought, but Sonken had too much she could not risk losing if she decided they should face the oncoming storm.

"Wait, what about Shuyu-sama?" Rikuson asked as she noticed the senior strategist's absence.

"She's dead."

"What-?"

"I'll explain later. Now move it. We'll take the back gate."

Rikuson would ask for details, but the looks she got from Shuutai, Kannei and Sonken told her that she was better off waiting for answers later. They needed to focus on getting away.

Sonken wiped her tears away and led the group through the hallway and to the palace's kitchen where there was a door that went out the back of the palace. They found a wagon used by the kitchen staff to carry the ingredients they bought from the market to make meals. There were also some horses in the stable that could pull the wagon.

They grabbed the horses and attached the wagon to them. It would seem the horses could sense that danger was coming and were feeling anxious. They wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

"Alright, everybody! Get on so we can get out of here!" Mars shouted as he put Masataka in the wagon with Sonshoko, laying them side-by-side as they were still unconscious. Sonken, Ryomo, Shuutai, Kannei, Taishiji, Kogai, Daikyo, and Shokyo boarded the wagon next. There was, fortunately, enough space for them all but it was still a bit cramped. Only Rikuson and Kamuro had yet to join them on the wagon.

"So, where are we headed, Your Majesty?" Mars asked Sonken.

"To the docks. We can use a ship to escape," Sonken answered.

"OK," Mars said as he got on the driver's seat. He noticed that Rikuson and Kamuro had not yet climbed onboard. "Hey, Non, Fuyu. Climb on."

Kamuro was watching the sky as the army of enemy forces descended upon the city. They were already tearing through it and headed for the palace. If they saw them flee, then they would be pursued.

"No, Nii-san," Kamuro declined. "You go. I'm staying to hold them off."

Mars gawked at his brother in disbelief. What was he saying? Was he nuts?

"Fuyu, you can't! That's crazy!" Mars protested. There was no way Kamuro could hold an army that size by himself. He might be strong, but going up against a horde of thousands on his own was suicide.

"You'll be killed!" Rikuson joined in. She did not want him to sacrifice himself needlessly. "Please, come with us!"

Kamuro removed his helmet and set it down. He then gently caressed the side of the bookworm's face. They bonded over their love for books as they shared the stories they loved. Rikuson admitted that she loved books in general, but her favorite genre had to be romance. Fuyu was a fan of the fantasy genre himself, like the _Harry_ _Potter_ series, _Lord of the Rings_ series and _Percy Jackson_ series. He loved epic tales of heroes who not only had to face a powerful evil but also their destiny while overcoming challenges to grow stronger. They grew close, eventually leading toward a relationship. He loved her so much, which was why he was willing to go through with this obviously insane and suicidal plan. As long as she was safe, it would be worth it.

He pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss and she put her arms around him in response as she reciprocated. He meant to reassure her with that kiss and it seemed to work. It was brief yet romantic and enough to assuage any worries Rikuson might have, at least for the moment.

Rikuson wished this moment could last forever, like in one of her favorite novels. Time just seemed to stop and it felt like they were the only people in the universe. She ignored the rest of the world, focusing on the man she loved and the kiss they shared. Unfortunately, he broke the kiss and Rikuson was left with a lingering sensation on her lips.

Kamuro picked up his helmet and put it back on before helping Rikuson onto the wagon.

"Don't worry. When this is all over, I'll catch up to you," Kamuro promised as he stood his ground while facing the approaching horde. "Now go! Go before they get here!"

"Then I'm staying with you!" Mars insisted as he was about to dismount from the driver's seat. "I'm not going to let you face that army by yourself!" Someone else could drive the wagon.

"No, Nii-san. You need to go with the others," Kamuro declined.

"But-!"

"Nii-san, please trust me. We have no time to waste. You need to go before they get here."

Mars did not want to leave his brother behind. He wanted to argue, to protest his brother's decision. He wanted to grab him and throw him onto the wagon with or without his permission. But there was no time and they needed to get away before the enemy forces arrived. Mars had no choice but to do as his twin brother said. His brother was adamant in his decision and Mars had to respect that.

"You better not die or I'll kill you myself, Fuyu! Hyah!" Mars snapped the reins and the horses galloped away toward the rear exit of the palace, carrying the wagon's precious cargo to the docks.

Once they were gone, Kamuro went to confront the oncoming army that had come to claim the kingdom. He gripped his Musou Naginata tightly. It may not feel the same as his Souginjou, but it would suffice for what he was about to do.

His bracelet shone as he called upon its mystical and eldritch energies which he channeled through his body.

It would be a miracle if he survived, yet he did not fear death. Making sure everyone escaped safely was all that mattered to him. Eyes narrowed and face set in determination and concentration, Armored War God Kamuro called on all the power he could muster to initiate his next move.

"Here we go!"

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!]**

After hitting the Cutting Blade thrice, he charged up his weapon with the power of his Lockseed, which also boosted the magical energy of the bracelet.

This would be his biggest plant summoning yet.

It may even be his last.

" **YOU SHALL NOT PASS!** "

As a fan of _Lord of the Rings_ , one of Fuyu's favorite epic scenes was when Gandalf the Grey courageously stood his ground and faced the Balrog, risking his life to buy his companions some time to escape.

Now here he was, doing the same thing like in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ movie.

Kamuro twirled the Musou Naginata above his head and then slammed the Musou Saber blade straight into the ground, releasing a circular pulse energy that spread out along the ground, covering the entire kingdom. The earth quaked and trembled before it broke open as hundreds upon hundreds of otherworldly vines burst forth, ensnaring the enemy forces as they cried out in surprise.

Kamuro may not be able to defeat them all, but he could still buy the others some time.

As the wagon got farther and farther away, Rikuson watched in horror as the vines burst out and enveloped the kingdom.

"FUUUUYUUUUUUU!"

* * *

 **KRC:** Is it fair to have the bad guys win this time? What do you guys think? Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this arc to **D-Generation XX**. While he has abandoned this fic and no longer wishes to review it, it's thanks to him that I managed to improve it. I also realize it's late to implement these improvements but better late than never. Now, the problem in this fic was the bland main characters, so I decided to make a few tweaks to that. Also, the villains as well. I think having the villains be people the MC's known help make the conflict more personal. I did it before with Saito, Karasu, and even Nise or Buster likes to call him Neasel (although that fell flat since the guy was not much of an antagonist. He was more of a nuisance than a genuine threat and he's a no good yellow-bellied coward). The improved Bujin Gaim, which was a parasitic and demonic entity born of hatred was a good start as well. I even introduced Saver early in cameos to build up to his first true debut in the story as an antagonist. Making him Masataka's brother was also an idea that **D-Generation XX** helped me to come up with since I failed to do that with the Fake Zangetsu-Shin, which was actually a wasted chance. Well, not gonna cry over that glass of spilled milk anyway. So, yeah, I came up with this new Saver and it looks good.

Some might be wondering about Fuyu's fate, which will be addressed in the future.

Also, a reference to _Garo_ with Masataka's Beast transformation. It's basically the Lost Soul Beast form from _Garo_.

 **Gundam IBO:** Thank you for your support. I'm glad I am no longer on your list of terrible fanfic writers. What made you put me on the list in the first place?

 **Saver's Powers (which have been revealed so far):**

 **Helheim Fruit-Lockseed Conversion:** Saver possesses the same ability as the Genesis Riders and Sengoku Riders to convert Helheim Fruit into Lockseeds. However, while the others can only create random Lockseeds, Saver can only create explosive blank Zakuro Lockseeds.

 **Teleportation:** Saver demonstrates the ability to teleport. His body temporarily assumes a mist-like state during teleportation. Anything in physical contact with him will also end up teleporting with him. The range of his teleportation is currently unknown.

 **Mind Control:** Saver can control the minds of people as long as they possess a codeless Zakuro Lockseed.

 **Remote detonation:** As Saver is connected to all the Zakuro Lockseeds, he can detect them remotely from any location. This means the Lockseeds don't need to be held to be activated and he can detonate them at will.

 **Duplication:** As Saver, he can split himself into Saver-Z (Zakuro Arms) and Saver-B (Blood Orange Arms).

 **Blood Absorption:** Minamoto demonstrated the ability to consume blood. It also appears he has some measure of hemokinesis when he does this as the blood seems to flow into his mouth to be consumed like a vampire.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Trees, Yggdrasil**

 **Hundun-Vampire Energy Arms:** This Arms Armor is based on Hundun, the Fiend of Chaos, and is enhanced by the Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed. The Hundun Arms grants Saver-V a pair of wings which has dozens of Zakuro Lockseeds tucked between the feathers. The wings also allow Saver-V to fly. Saver-V also has claws that he can use to slash his opponents and generate his Arms Weapon, a pair of large muscular spectral arms known as the Fists of Salvation. The Fists of Salvation also allow Saver-V to fire a _hadoken_ -like energy blast. Finally, the raptor face on his chestplate can also shoot energy balls. The Vampire Energy Lockseed is used to give this Arms Armor a significant power boost.

* * *

 _It rained that night. The water came down like a heavy shower, soaking the ground and filling up puddles._

Masataka knelt in the rain, soaking wet. His once pristine robes were stained with blood. He had injuries, bruises, and scratches on his face, and he probably had more hidden underneath his clothes.

He was cradling a body in his arms and his eyes looked down somberly.

 _It was his brother, his dead brother, lying in his arms. His tears had mixed together with the rain so they couldn't be seen._

He threw his head back and screamed in anguish as the Heavens roared with thunder and flashed with lightning.

 _The body spoke._

" _You killed me, Onii-chan."_

 _Masataka screamed._

* * *

"MINATO!"

Masataka woke up, startled as cold sweat covered his face. He let out a groan as he felt his brain pounding and throbbing in his skull. As he gradually woke up fully, he studied his surroundings.

Instead of his room, it looked like the lower deck of a ship. Instead of his bed, he found himself lying in a bed of hay. He was not alone as Sonken sat beside him. She had been watching over him.

"Renfa-sama...?"

"You're awake," Sonken smiled, relieved. "That's good."

"What happened? And where are we?" Masataka asked, confused. What's going on here? Why were they in the lower deck of a ship?

"We're currently on the river, getting away from the kingdom," Sonken answered sadly.

"The kingdom...?" He looked at Sonken and saw that she was injured. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. Ashe patched me up," she told him, referring to her bandages. "Shaoren and the others are safe too." Masataka was relieved to hear that and hugged her. She returned the hug and they broke apart after a few moments. He then noticed that she was looking at him strangely.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's your hair," Sonken pointed. "It's different now."

"Different? What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's all white now with black streaks," she described.

Masataka touched his head. If he had a mirror, he could see it for himself, but they did not have any mirrors onboard, so he would have to take her word for it. He was glad to know that they were safe, but there was still something he had to know.

"What happened to the kingdom?"

Judging by Sonken's expression, she did not have good news.

"Masataka-kun, I'm sorry, but the kingdom has fallen. We had no choice but to flee."

Masataka's eyes widened when he received the news and it hit him hard. After all, he had sworn to protect Son Go but now the kingdom had fallen and now they were on the run.

"Masataka-kun, what happened to Saver?" Sonken asked. "Were you able to defeat him?"

' _Saver...Minato..._ '

Masataka replayed the entire fight he had with his brother from beginning to end. He recalled the blows they exchanged before he ended the fight. He had beaten his brother but then Minato pulled a double-cross and made all his mind-controlled hostages blow themselves up.

Masataka was so overwhelmed by a fit of rage that he...that he...

Masataka's eyes widened further once he recalled what happened next, his pupils dilating in shock as the color drained from his face.

' _Oh, God. Minato, no..._ '

He remembered losing control and turning into some kind of beast. And then he...and then he...

...It all came back to him, hitting him like a speeding monster truck.

"No...Dear, God, no..." Masataka shook his head back and forth, staring at his trembling hands. He wanted to deny it, dismissing the entire experience as a horrible bad dream, but he could see the blood on his hands, blood that he could never wash off.

There was no denying what he had done.

He had lost control and killed his own brother.

No, he had not just killed his brother, he had slaughtered him.

He had committed fratricide like Cain had done to Abel, an unforgivable crime.

What had he done?

Realizing he had murdered his own brother in cold blood, Masataka threw his arms around Sonken and wept.

"Masataka-kun, what's wrong? What happened?" Sonken asked in confusion and worry as he cried into her shoulder. Something terrible must've happened.

"My God...What...what have I done...?" Masataka cried in a fit of despair. "What have I done!?"

It did not take long for Sonken to realize what he had been forced to do and sympathetically held him to comfort him. She said nothing as she embraced him while he continued to cry in grief, guilt, misery, and despair.

He was completely and utterly devastated.


	17. Epilogue: Mystic River

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Warning: Suicidal thoughts, PTSD, and attempted rape. This is one of the few times I've written about such sensitive subject matter.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Epilogue: Mystic River**

Kannei manned the wheel of the ship as they sailed away from the kingdom. Her experience as a former pirate served her well as she steered them down the river. Had it really been so long since those days when she and her crew robbed the people who went down the river?

As ashamed as she was of her days of piracy, she was not ashamed of the skills she had accumulated back then. She had developed her leadership skills as a pirate captain, leading her crew on many raids. Due to her success at evading capture, she grew arrogant. She felt as if she was untouchable. Not even the royal guard could catch her.

Then everything changed when she and her crew came across a luxurious vessel. A ship that fancy should have some pretty valuable loot. It would be like the many ships they had attacked before. It would be an easy job for them as they usually did.

She and her crew boarded the ship, ready to rob everyone blind. Unfortunately, for Kannei at the time, it was a ship owned by Sonken Bundai and she was on it.

Kannei fought Sonken Bundai as her crew battled the guards but she lost against the queen as her crew was captured. Not only did the Tiger of Koto best her in combat, she had also humbled her.

Unable to live with such a loss, Kannei demanded that Sonken Bundai execute her on the spot as she refused to rot in a cell.

Instead of execution, Sonken Bundai offered Kannei a chance to join her family. Kannei was shocked and asked why Sonken Bundai was giving her a chance to serve her, and Sonken Bundai told Kannei that even as a pirate, Kannei had never taken an innocent life. That showed Sonken Bundai what kind of person Kannei was. Even as a pirate, Kannei had a code of honor.

From then on, Kannei left her path as a pirate behind, pledging her loyalty to the royal family of Son Go. She changed her ways and worked hard to serve Sonken Bundai, eventually earning her position as captain of the royal guard to make up for her misdeeds.

It was a good life, one which had ended so suddenly. Now, they're on their own, without a home or an army. Their kingdom had fallen, and it won't be long before the rest of their territory heard about what happened.

Kannei felt like a failure for running away, but she could at least take comfort that the royal family was safe.

Kannei watched as the other junks sailed by. The ships were crowded with refugees that were accompanied by surviving Moon Brigade soldiers who had safely escorted them out of the city. It was a bit of a relief to see that some of the people managed to escape, but only a little bit. It did not change the fact that many had died and the survivors had lost their loved ones.

They could rest easy, at least for now. Fuyu's sacrifice bought them time and it didn't look like they were being pursued. The plan right now was to reach their allies and request their assistance.

Unfortunately, they hit a bit of a snag. As they had fled the kingdom in haste, they did not have time to pack and only managed to bring with them what they could carry. Fortunately, Kannei knew of a village by the river where they could stop to buy supplies.

This led to the discovery of another problem.

"We don't have a lot of money," said Sonken after she counted all their money. She had everyone pool all their money together. It wasn't much but it was all they had left.

"Then we should only buy the necessities, Sonken-sama," Ryomo advised.

"Food, water, and fresh clothing," Sonken listed. She was still dressed in her torn and blood-stained clothes. After her duel with her sister, she did not have a chance to change. "We may need to haggle for our supplies. This will be a long journey." Luckily, some of them had the skill to haggle for a good deal. Kogai herself frequently used her sex appeal to get discounts. Just never mention her age.

"How much of a price do you think this thing will fetch?" Kogai asked as she showed them her Saver Arrow.

"Thank you, Kogai, but I think you should hang on to that," Sonken advised. "You may need it."

"You know, it's a miracle that thing has not vanished yet," Ryomo observed. She had seen the weapons of an Armored War God vanish along with their armor, so it was strange that the Saver Arrows that Kogai and Taishiji now possessed had not disappeared after the defeat of their previous owners. Strange, yet lucky. At least they had some powerful weapons as part of their arsenal.

"How's Sensei?" Kogai asked Sonken who shook her head sadly.

"Not well," she answered. After Masataka woke up, he revealed what he had done and she just comforted him as he wept in grief. Sonken sympathized with him. He wasn't the only one forced to kill a sibling that night.

She would give him time to come to terms with it, but right now they needed to get supplies and continue their journey. They were on the run so they needed to reach their allies soon and seek refuge. With Shoku currently recovering from another attack, the only kingdom that's left was Sou Gi. Hopefully, Sousou would let her people enter her kingdom.

Sonshoko walked over to her big sister.

"Renfa-neesama, when will we reach Sou Gi?" the princess asked.

"We'll be there soon, Shaoren," Sonken smiled reassuringly at her little sister, patting her on the head. This was rough for Sonshoko. They had lost their home overnight and would have to stay on the ship until they reached Sou Gi. "I'm sorry about this. I know sleeping on a bed of hay is not exactly luxurious, but when we get to our allies I promise you that you'll sleep in a proper bed."

"It's alright. I don't mind sleeping on a bed of hay until we reach Sou Gi," Sonshoko replied. Sonken was pleasantly surprised by such a mature answer. She remembered how Sonshoko used to be a brat, but now she was practicing patience. "I'm just worried about Zan-niichan."

"I know, I'm worried too," Sonken admitted.

"What can we do?" Sonshoko asked. Masataka looked so sad and she wished she knew a way to cheer him up.

"We just need to give him time and be there for him," Sonken advised.

Sonshoko wished there was more she could do, and then she remembered something.

"Renfa-neesama, when I went down to the festival, I got you and Zan-niichan something," Sonshoko confessed as she pulled the box out of her satchel. "I wanted to get you gifts." She opened the box and showed Sonken the bracelets.

"Shaoren, they're beautiful," Sonken smiled as she admired the bracelets. Sonshoko gave one of the bracelets to Sonken and she snapped it on around her wrist. She then handed the other one over to her sister too. "Aren't you going to give this to Masataka-kun? It could cheer him up."

Sonshoko shook her head.

"You should be the one to give this to Zan-niichan. He'll be happy when he gets it from you," Sonshoko explained.

Sonken smiled warmly and gave her little sister a tender hug. She appreciated the gift and Sonshoko showed that she had grown up, but Sonken was still keeping secret things from her.

Sonshoko did not know what exactly transpired in the palace, so Sonken had told the others not to divulge it. As far as Sonken was concerned, Sonshoko did not need to know that she had killed an undead version of their eldest sister Sonsaku.

Sonshoko also did not need to know Shuyu had killed herself after she attempted to stage a coup, summoning an undead Sonsaku to do so. As far as Sonshoko knew, Shuyu had courageously sacrificed herself in an attempt to buy them time to escape.

It was a lie, but a good lie to protect the honor and memory of a comrade.

Sonken hoped her little sister never learned the truth.

* * *

Taishiji Shigi was not doing so well, as she leaned over the side of the deck just looking down at the river.

"It's gone...all gone..."

When the previous troupe master gave her the position after he grew too old to continue, Taishiji accepted with a goal in mind. She would make their troupe famous and well-known throughout the land.

Such a goal would require effort, as they all trained hard so that they could put on the best shows ever in the history of China.

It all went well. Yes, they started out as a traveling performance troupe, and while the path was difficult and treacherous with bandits waiting to pounce on their caravan, they were happy since they were together. They even gained the attention of Sonsaku who sponsored them. She gave them their own studio with a stage to put on shows and a place to come home to, which also included monthly donations so they could keep going. The money went to improving their equipment and getting new costumes.

And it had all been going so well. They put on shows in Son Go and also traveled all around China to spread cheer and joy. They did face challenges since they were not the only traveling entertainers as the Chou Sisters were even more famous, but they were only three girls with fancy magical equipment. Taishiji's performance group could put on spectacular shows without any fancy gimmicks, though the microphones and the light projectors which the Chou Sisters created were also utilized by the troupe, if only because of their benefits. The Chou Sisters were only singers who put on magic shows. The performance troupe put on plays of great epic tales of drama, romance, heroism and sometimes even tragedy.

The parade was supposed to return everyone's cheer and help them forget about the tragic opening ceremony of the Tiger Festival. The troupe would march all over the city, playing music and dancing for everyone to see. The whole city became their stage with an audience that lined the streets. It was the happiest day of Taishiji's life.

And then the explosions went off and their audience ran for their lives. It was the first explosion that truly traumatized Taishiji since it hit right in the middle of the parade, killing members of her troupe instantly.

She could still remember the sight of that severed head whenever she closed her eyes. The only hope she had was that everyone else managed to get away. It did not change the fact that their performance troupe was now gone.

The troupe meant the world to her, but it was taken away in an instant.

Her entire troupe, her family, it was all gone.

In just one night, she had lost everything.

"Hey, Taishiji-san, how are you holding up?" Natsu asked as he came up to her. He had seen her and she looked like she could use someone to talk to.

She fixed him with a glare.

"What do you think?" she snapped, only to become apologetic moments later, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just really upset because everyone we know is probably dead."

"Yeah," Natsu sighed sadly. "Can't believe it's all gone."

"I hope the others managed to get away." Taishiji had seen her troupe members fleeing the scene after the first explosion. She just hoped they were alive and well.

"Me too."

"And Fuyu...do you think he made it?"

"He has to." Natsu would not accept anything else. His brother was not KIA, he was MIA. That was what he believed.

"You're right, he has to be alright," Taishiji agreed. She had seen what Fuyu had done to buy them time. It had been quite the spectacle. To conjure up that many vines, with enough power to hold off an invasion force, was astounding. Who knew he had so much power hidden away?

He truly deserved the title Ultimate Magic. No, he should be called the 'Ultimate Miracle' since it was a miracle that they survived, thanks to him.

Natsu stared at his LockPhone, trying to call Fuyu, and trying to get a signal. He failed both times, but he did not believe that it meant that Fuyu was gone. Looking up, he spotted Rikuson standing on the other side of the deck.

* * *

Rikuson stood on the other side of the deck. She was still thinking about her lover and the last time she saw him.

"Fuyu..."

"Hey, Non," Natsu said, surprising Rikuson. She looked at him, only to turn her gaze away. Looking at Natsu's face hurt. It was the same face as Fuyu's.

"He promised he'd catch up with us when we managed to get away," Rikuson reminded. "So where is he?"

"I don't know," Natsu answered as he glanced at the LockPhone again snapping it close. He looked at it repeatedly in case there was a signal, but so far he got nothing. "But he'll find us."

"I hope so too..." Rikuson murmured. She wished he managed to survive, but she had seen the size of the approaching army. The Ultimate Magic he might be, but Fuyu was just one man going up against thousands. The odds were stacked against him. Even if he managed to defeat most of them with his magic, he would be exhausted and mobbed by the survivors.

But Rikuson needed to have faith.

If she did not have faith...she might just break.

"So, you heard what Sempai did, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes," Rikuson answered. Sonken had told them and while some of them were horrified that Masataka had murdered his own brother, the rest felt that he had done what was necessary to punish the man who had caused their kingdom to fall into ruin and chaos. Nobody was sad, except for Masataka, that Saver was dead. They were more worried about Masataka and how this affected him.

"I could never imagine doing something like that," Natsu remarked. He and his twin brother were close, very close, and the thought of doing something like murder his own brother never occurred to him. Sure, they may have their disagreements, they may even argue and fight on occasion, but they never got so bad as to lead to one of them killing the other.

"It must be tearing him apart."

"Yeah, you don't just get over killing your own brother," Natsu agreed. "But he'll have to get over it soon. We're going to need him and he's going to need us."

Rikuson concurred. Seeing Masataka lose control like that when he turned into The Beast was terrifying. Such a drastic and monstrous transformation like that could've only been brought upon by the weight of his guilt and the inability to cope with it.

* * *

When Masataka awoke, Shuutai was beside him. She had stayed, as she usually did, by his side, waiting for him to wake up. She did take her vow as his bodyguard seriously after all.

He was feeling better, not good, but at least he was not drowning in guilt and sorrow at the moment. He could make coherent thoughts.

Sonken had stayed by his side earlier as he wept until he ran out of tears. She said nothing as she held him, rubbing his back to comfort him as his tears soaked her shoulder. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep and Sonken left him to attend to other matters on deck. She was still queen, even if she had lost her kingdom, and she still had her responsibilities.

Masataka had asked Shuutai about anything he might've missed, and Shuutai answered, recounting everything that happened while he fought Saver and during their escape. She started with how they escaped and then went on to tell him what happened during his battle with his brother.

"I don't believe it," Masataka responded once Shuutai finished. She had finished by telling him that Shuyu had committed suicide after attempting to stage a coup. When that failed, she had chosen to take her own life instead of facing Sonken's judgment.

Masataka and Shuyu had bonded and grown close as fellow advisors when she started mentoring him. She was their friend and yet she had betrayed them all after she claimed that she was not a traitor, no less. And for what? To bring Sonsaku back to life? Well, the promise of having her beloved back was likely very tempting. Shuyu had always shown she was more loyal to Sonsaku than she ever was to Sonken. It was no surprise that she did betray them, but Masataka still could not believe she had.

And now she was gone. She had killed herself to be with her beloved in the afterlife.

"I don't believe it either," Shuutai echoed. She really could not believe it really happened. Shuyu's betrayal, her reviving Sonsaku to stage a coup, it had all been jarring. She could hardly believe it happened either. It was like a bad dream.

Shuutai waited for Masataka to come to terms with what he'd just learned. She knew he did not wish to hear any bad news, but she could not keep him in the dark for long. Sonken might've decided to keep the details hidden from Sonshoko, but Masataka needed to know what had happened while he was busy confronting his own brother.

"Thanks for telling me, Minmei," Masataka said. He appreciated her honesty. He knew it was not easy for her to be the bearer of bad news, but it was something he needed to know. As heartbreaking as the news was, it was better than not knowing.

"You're welcome, Zangetsu-sama."

"Is there anything else?" he inquired. He needed to know what their plan was so he could help in some way.

"We'll be stopping at the next port to purchase supplies," she informed him.

"Food and water, right?" he surmised.

"And fresh clothing too," Shuutai added. "Although, that might not be much of a priority."

Masataka took out his money pouch and handed it to Shuutai. He still had some money left.

"Here, give this to Sonken-sama," Masataka instructed her.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Shuutai asked him worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to stay here," he answered. Shuutai seemed skeptical but she nodded and went up to the deck to hand Masataka's money over to Sonken.

Once he was left alone, Masataka leaned against the wall, sighing sadly. He remained below deck as he did not feel like he could face anyone after what he'd done.

He found that his glasses were broken but he also discovered that he no longer needed them. In fact, his eyesight was sharper than ever. It was like he had miraculously gotten perfect 20/20 vision. He should've been happy about his improved eyesight, but he was in no mood to celebrate, especially over something so small.

Shuyu was gone and Fuyu was missing, probably killed. Even with all his power, there was nothing he could do to save Son Go. He could not believe the kingdom had fallen and all because of his brother.

Masataka never realized his brother could resent him so much, enough to drive him to such actions, but he did. Minato blamed him for their grandfather's death. Masataka could not believe their grandfather was dead, but Minato would never joke about that. Minato loved their grandfather and respected the man, even after he got involved with a bad crowd.

"Things cannot get any worse..." Masataka miserably said to himself.

"Hey, you should watch what you say," Natsu advised as he came down. "You could jinx us."

"Natsu, I'm so sorry about what happened to Fuyu," Masataka said sympathetically.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. He hated being reminded that his brother, that his twin might be dead.

"Don't talk like he's dead, Sempai, 'cuz he isn't. He stayed behind to buy us time to escape, but that doesn't mean he's dead."

"But still, if he was still alive, he should've caught up with us by now."

"Look, I know my brother. He's fine. He's probably resting. He used a lot of magic to buy us time so we could get away."

Masataka believed that Natsu was in denial, but did not comment. Like himself, Natsu was just trying to cope with the loss of his brother.

At least Natsu never murdered his own flesh and blood.

Yet another death caused by Minato's actions and Masataka could not help but blame himself for it.

"Sempai," Natsu started again. "Look, I'm sorry about your brother too but he was scum. You can't blame yourself for the things he did."

"What makes you think I blame myself?"

"The guilt's written all over your face," Natsu pointed out.

"I killed him, Natsu!" Masataka yelled back furiously. "Of course, I feel guilty! And everything that happened since he got here was because of me! Me! Because I abandoned him! Because I left him behind!"

Masataka was someone who regularly believed in doing what was necessary, no matter the cost, as long as it helped Son Go. This time the cost was too high for him. He tried to save the kingdom, only to fail, and he had killed his brother in a fit of uncontrollable rage.

"Only because you didn't want to abandon the people here. Our enemies would've killed them all if you hadn't come back, Sempai. And blaming yourself isn't going to change anything."

"I know, I made my choice and I thought I made peace with that, but now..." Masataka shook his head. His grandfather was dead, literally worrying over him to death, and his little brother had caused a killing spree, destroying an entire kingdom in the process. Those were the consequences of his decision and he had no choice but to live with them. Maybe if he had told them where he was going, then perhaps none of this would've happened. Perhaps his grandfather wouldn't have died of a broken heart, and perhaps his brother wouldn't have hated him so much that he went to the dark side. "...I don't know if I made the right choice at all. Maybe if I had told them where I was going, things would've been different."

"Look, you can worry about the what-ifs as much as you want, but you can't change what's happened already. You gotta live with it and try to move forward. Anyway, we're about to port at a fishing village for supplies. We need to work together to get through this. So, get better, 'cuz we need you, Sempai."

Natsu went back up the deck, leaving Masataka below deck, alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

"Minato, I'm so sorry..." Masataka lamented, filled with regret. He wished he could've done something, anything to save his brother and the kingdom. He wished things could have ended differently without anyone dying so tragically. He wished he could've done things differently and prevented the series of tragic events culminating with the fall of Son Go.

Some protector he was. In the end, he failed to uphold his vow to protect Son Go.

He hissed from a sudden pain in his arm and rolled up his sleeve to check. His eyes widened when he saw that a patch of his skin on his forearm had turned to stone.

"...What?"

* * *

Shuutai handed Masataka's money over to Sonken. She then asked if she could go back down to accompany Masataka. She did not feel that leaving him alone for so long was a good idea.

As she returned below deck, she shivered slightly from the cold. It served to remind her of what they had lost when Son Go fell into the hands of the enemy.

After her talk with Kannei, she actually considered confessing her feelings to Masataka. She was prepared for him to either accept or reject her. If he rejected her feelings, then she could move on, knowing he did not feel the same way. But if he accepted, well she would be happy, but then she would need to speak to Sonken as well, which might just be harder for her. However, now the young female guard was having second thoughts about confessing to Masataka. He was not in a good place right now.

He was haunted by what he had done. Saver might've been an enemy, but he had still been Masataka's brother and killing his only living kin in this world had devastated him. She had witnessed his emotional breakdown after he woke up and clung to Sonken, repeating 'What have I done?' over and over again.

It was not a good time for her to share her romantic feelings with her crush. What he needed now was her support and not to be burdened by anything inconsequential. Her job was to be there for Masataka, and that's what she would do.

Quietly, which was normal for her, Shuutai approached Masataka. He did not seem to notice her, transfixed by his arm oddly enough. When she got close enough for a better look, she gasped at what she saw.

"Zangetsu-sama!?"

Startled, Masataka quickly rolled his sleeve down to cover his arm and turned to see Shuutai, looking concerned.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Masataka snapped, his heart racing, but not because she had surprised him.

He followed her gaze to his arm and he clutched it.

She had seen something she shouldn't have.

"What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing, Minmei."

"No, I saw. What happened?"

"Minmei, please don't tell the others."

"But-"

"That's an order!" Masataka furiously cut her off. "Look, I don't know what's happening, and I don't want the others to know, not yet at least. They already have too many things to worry about and I don't want to add another problem to that list. So, please, just keep this between us."

Shuutai reluctantly complied with the order, as much as she disagreed with him. She would follow Masataka's command but she vowed to tell someone if his condition worsened and she had a feeling it might with how that patch of stony skin looked.

* * *

Their ship stopped at the next port with the others and not a moment too soon as they needed supplies. Everyone was getting hungry and cold.

They would need blankets, new clothes, as well as food and water to last them for the rest of the trip. With the amount of food and water they could afford, they needed to ration everything so that everyone got a fair share.

Sonshoko suggested that they find work when the chance came. While traveling with Nagata, Kanu, Chouhi, and Komei, she had seen them work at inns and restaurants to earn traveling money. Hopefully, there were people looking for help and would pay them a modest wage for it.

Once they arrived, Sonken instructed Sonshoko, Daikyo, and Shokyo to stay onboard with Rikuson, Natsu, and Masataka while she, Taishiji, Kogai, Ryomo, and Kannei went to purchase supplies. Shuutai also opted to stay and look after Masataka.

As much as she wished she could tell someone, Shuutai had not divulged Masataka's condition to anyone. She did not think it was right. Something was obviously wrong with him and he should not be keeping it a secret, especially from Sonken.

What if it was some kind of curse?

What if it got worse?

Shuutai wanted to tell someone, but she was bound by her word. She could not disobey him when he made it an order.

Even so, his welfare should be more important than his authority.

Shuutai glanced over at Sonshoko, Daikyo, and Shokyo who were huddled together for warmth. As the youngest members of their little refugee group, it made sense for them to come together during these tough times.

Sonshoko wanted to wake up, thinking this was all just a bad dream. She just had a hard time believing that everything could change so much in just a single night. Just today, she had gone out to enjoy the festival with Rikuson. Then, hours later, they had lost their home and were now on the river, trying to flee from their enemies.

Just how could things have gone so wrong in such a short time?

What were they supposed to do now?

Where were they supposed to go?

Sonshoko cried at the loss of their home, while Daikyo and Shokyo did their best to comfort her.

"I'm going down to check up on Zangetsu-sama," Shuutai informed Rikuson and Natsu.

"Oh, alright," Rikuson responded absentmindedly. Shuutai understood that Rikuson could not get Fuyu out of her head. The last time they had seen him was when he chose to sacrifice himself so they could escape.

Rikuson was in grief but she was also suffering from survivor's guilt. If he hadn't tried to save them, then he might still be alive. In spite of her grief, she still held onto the hope that he was alive. He did promise that he would catch up to them. Unfortunately, there were no signs he had survived at all.

Shuutai went below deck to find Masataka sitting in the corner. He did not look very well. These days, he was just trying to hold onto his sanity. The guilt was eating him up inside. Killing his only living kin in this world was something he had trouble coping with. His composure was shattered and his sanity seemed to be slipping away day by day.

It was heartbreaking to watch, especially when it didn't seem like there was anything they could do to help him. Sonken had tried her best, but she had so many duties to perform as she led everyone to safety. The plan was to reach their allies, but in the meantime, they needed to survive on their own.

Masataka clutched his head as he closed his eyes shut tightly. He was trying to keep The Beast under control and keep it locked in its cage. Every day, it was a struggle for him not to lose control and do unspeakable things to his friends. He had so many chances to lose control like before, but he managed to keep The Beast at bay.

He could not allow himself to make another mistake, not one that could endanger everyone.

The patch on his arm had spread, but he still managed to cover it with his sleeve. Yet, it was a temporary solution. Eventually, it would spread too far and he wouldn't be able to hide it. Why did he insist on hiding it?

"Zangetsu-sama...?"

Masataka looked up at Shuutai and he was suddenly overcome by a growing hunger. He licked his watering lips as he looked up at her. He wanted to sink his teeth into her flesh and...

No!

 **No!**

That was The Beast within him!

With each passing second, The Beast grew stronger while his restraint eroded.

He wanted to kill himself, throw himself overboard to save his friends from him, but The Beast would not allow him. Its self-preservation instincts were too strong.

However, Masataka knew he had to do something. It would hurt the others, but not as badly as he would've hurt them if he stayed.

Masataka jumped to his feet and knocked Shuutai as he ran past her. She cried out to him, but he ignored her as he ran up to the deck. He then got off the ship and bolted away.

This did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Huh?"

"Was that Sempai?"

"Where's Zan-niichan going?"

"Zangetsu-sama, wait! Come back!" Shuutai shouted as she gave chase. She could not let him get away.

He might hurt himself.

* * *

Masataka ran deep into the nearby forest. The leaves had fallen during fall, leaving them bare for the rest of winter until spring returned. The forest floor was covered by a sheet of white powder.

Masataka did not know where he was going, as long as it was far away from the others.

He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He could not stop running. Shuutai was chasing him and she would try to take him back, but he could not let her. He could not endanger everyone.

He refused to hurt anyone else so the best thing for him to do for them was to run away.

" _You can't run away from your sins, Onii-chan._ "

Masataka froze when he heard Minato's voice in his head.

"Mi...Minato?"

His eyes widened as he saw his little brother standing right in front of him, soaked in his own blood.

" _You did this. You killed me. You killed Ojii-chan._ "

"No." Masataka shook his head in denial. It must be a hallucination. "You're not real." Minato stepped toward Masataka. "No! Stay away! Stay away!" Masataka screamed as he took a swipe at Minato, but his hand passed through the specter.

" _You'll never be rid of me, Onii-chan. I'll haunt you for the rest of your life_ ," Minato responded with an eerie smile.

"Please, Minato! I'm sorry I killed you! I'm sorry I left you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Masataka yelled out in apology, desperately trying to seek forgiveness.

" _No amount of sorries can wash away the blood on you_ ," Minato told him while pointing at him.

Masataka saw a patch of red blood staining his sleeve. It started to spread. Quickly and in fright, Masataka hastily threw his robe off. He looked down at his hands which were covered in blood.

" _A person like you is better off dead. For everyone's sake, just kill yourself. Kill yourself. Kill yourself,_ " _Minato's ghost taunted him._

"Kill...myself?"

Masataka trembled. He had never contemplated suicide before.

Maybe...it was for the best.

Minato smiled viciously.

" _Yes, kill yourself._ "

Masataka deserved to die.

He was beginning to lose control.

"NO!"

Masataka turned and bolted in an attempt to get away, but no matter where he ran the specter would always remain with him. It was a manifestation of his own guilt, after all.

Masataka tripped and fell. As he got up on his hands and knees, he pounded the snow-covered floor and let out a scream of despair.

He could feel his sanity slip as The Beast began to reassert itself.

* * *

Shuutai tracked Masataka down by following his footprints in the snow. When she found his robe lying in the snow, she knew she was on the right track.

When she heard his scream, she followed the sound.

Was he hurt?

Was he in danger?

If he was hurt or in danger, he would need her help.

"Zangetsu-sama! Zangetsu-sama!"

She soon found him in the middle of a grove of trees. He was on his hands and knees, shivering.

"Zangetsu-sama!" Shuutai called as she went toward him. Masataka turned to look at her, eyes with terror.

"No! Minmei, stay back! Please, you have to get away from me!" Masataka yelled, causing her to stop.

"Zangetsu-sama, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I...I can't control it! Please, you need to run before I lose it! I'm dangerous!" Masataka shouted, struggling to keep The Beast at bay.

Shuutai, ever loyal, would not allow him to suffer. She swore to follow his orders, but she also swore to always protect him with her life.

"Zangetsu-sama, please, tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help!"

The Beast inside bashed against its cage, each strike causing the bars to bend and come loose. It was getting harder and harder for Masataka to stay in control as his head pounded painfully while the urges became stronger.

Masataka found his sense of smell sharpening as he took in Shuutai's scent. It was the scent of a woman, soft and alluring. His mouth watered as he licked his lips. His breathing quickened, becoming more erratic, as his face became flushed. Sweat beaded on his face as his body temperature rose.

The Beast had satiated its urge to kill by murdering Minato, but now Shuutai was here and a new urge came.

The urge to fuck.

The urge to fuck a woman.

To urge to fuck a woman, whether consensual or not.

And there was a woman, right there for the taking.

"Zangetsu-sama..."

Masataka wanted to shout at her to run, but it was too late as a roar tore itself from his throat.

The Beast within him had broken free.

Shuutai screamed as Masataka lunged at her. She was so startled that she was unable to defend herself as he knocked her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground and grabbed her dress, gripping it tightly in his fingers.

"Zangetsu-sama! Zangetsu-sama, what are you doing!?" Shuutai shouted as she tried to fight back. She struggled against him as he started to tear at her clothing and realized what he wanted from her. "Zangetsu-sama, no! Not like this! Not like this!"

Before he could force himself upon her, a blast of radiant golden Ki struck Masataka, throwing him off Shuutai and sending him rolling on the snow. Shuutai gasped and tried to cover her modesty as she looked around for the one who had saved her.

It was a man in a mask with a horn protruding from it.

It was Brusa Li, Grandmaster of the Order of the Claw.

Brusa Li approached Masataka, his body radiating with power. It was overwhelming yet warm and comforting.

"Stand down and shackle your inner beast, young warrior," Brusa Li commanded.

Masataka growled as the patch of stony skin on his arm spread faster and further until it covered his whole body like a rocky carapace. His fingernails also grew into claws and Masataka's mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth. His ears became pointed as his face turned more and more animalistic.

Masataka lunged at Grandmaster Brusa Li who caught his wrist then flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him into the snow. As Masataka tried to get up, Brusa Li slammed his palm into his chest, stunning Masataka as golden energy burst from his palm.

" _Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!_ "

Shuutai watched in awe as Brusa Li chanted a spell, causing Masataka to flail around in agony. His stony skin cracked before shattering to pieces, returning him back to normal.

Once Masataka was free of his bestial state, he began to calm down, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and looked at Brusa Li, whom he recognized.

"It's you..." Masataka had not seen Brusa Li since he sent them to stop the Femme Fatales from reviving Dai Shi.

"Hello, young White Tiger," Brusa Li greeted.

"What happened...?" Masataka then recalled what he had nearly done. "Oh God! Minmei! I nearly-!"

"She is safe, do not fear," Brusa Li consoled him.

"But I nearly-! Minmei, I'm so sorry!"

Brusa Li helped him back up to his feet. Masataka saw Shuutai looking at him but he turned away in shame. What he had nearly done to her, it could not be forgiven. How could he look her in the eye ever again after nearly forcing himself on her?

"Zangetsu-sama..." Shuutai whispered. "Are you alright?"

"You're asking _me?_ I nearly hurt you, Minmei."

"But you didn't."

"Only because Brusa Li came in the nick of time."

"Yes, it was indeed fortunate that I came," Brusa Li agreed.

"Why are you here?" Shuutai asked the man suspiciously. It's not like she wasn't grateful for his help. He did save her and Masataka, but his appearance seemed a bit too convenient and he might have ulterior motives.

"I sensed a disturbance and came out here to investigate," Brusa Li answered before turning his gaze to Masataka. "And now I see the reason behind the disturbance."

"I lost control and did something terrible," Masataka confessed.

"I know, and that is why I'm here. I'm going to help you control your inner beast," said Brusa Li.

"Didn't you already take care of it?" Masataka asked, perplexed.

"The Beast is a part of you. I merely put it back in its cage, but it can still break free again."

"Then please...help me. I don't want to hurt anyone I love ever again..." Masataka begged. Normally, he would not trust a stranger, but he was desperate. This was not something he could take care of himself. He could not control The Beast by himself for much longer. He needed help.

"Then come with me to begin your training, young warrior," Brusa Li said, offering Masataka his hand.

"Hold on!" Shuutai protested. "Zangetsu-sama, you can't just leave! Sonken-sama and Sonshoko-sama need you!"

She needed him too.

Masataka looked at her sadly, and he was reminded of what he had nearly done to her. He would only put everyone in danger if he stayed.

"I have to do this, Minmei."

"Then at least see Sonken-sama first! You can't just leave without speaking to her!"

"If I went back to see her, I wouldn't have the strength to leave, and I'm scared that I'll lose control again. I can't trust myself not to hurt her or anyone else. This is something I must do."

Masataka knew he was abandoning everyone, but this time he had a good reason.

He needed to protect them from himself.

Shuutai, however, refused to let him go.

"Zangetsu-sama, you don't have to leave. We can figure out a way to help you."

Masataka sighed.

"Minmei, as much faith as I have in everyone, do you think they'll be able to figure out a way to help me before it's too late?"

"I..." Shuutai hesitated. Honestly, she wasn't sure if they could. While they had the likes of Rikuson who had read every book in the library and then some, this went way beyond anything traditional methods could fix. This was within the realm of magic and the supernatural, which was outside Shuutai's understanding.

Still, Shuutai did not want him to leave.

What if they never saw each other again?

"At least, take me with you," Shuutai pleaded. She needed to remain at his side. She could not bear to see him leave.

Masataka shook his head. Shuutai was ever so loyal and he appreciated that, but she could not go with him. She had other responsibilities. Before she was his bodyguard, she was one of Sonken's guards.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you come with me. Please tell everyone that I'm sorry that I have to go."

"No, Zangetsu-sama..."

"Goodbye, Minmei. I release you from your service."

"Zangetsu-sama, wait!" Shuutai quickly went to stop him, but she was not fast enough as Masataka took Brusa Li's hand and vanished with him in a flash.

Shuutai collapsed to her knees, speechless. She could not believe he was gone, but he had disappeared right before her eyes.

She would have to be the bearer of bad news. She would have to tell Sonken, Sonshoko and the others that Masataka had left them.

None of them would handle the news well.

Natsu caught up to Shuutai soon after. He found her on her knees, with her clothes torn and Masataka was nowhere in sight.

"Shuutai, what happened? Are you okay? Where's Sempai?"

In the ship's lower deck, in Masataka's spot, his GenesisDriver and SengokuDriver were left behind along with his Lockseeds, save for the Baihu Lockseed.

The SengokuDriver's Rider Indicator had faded and turned blank.

* * *

 **KRC:** A similar thing happened to Gou Fukami/Geki Violet of the Gekirangers. He lost control of his Geki and turned into a werewolf, much like how Masataka lost control and became a stone weretiger. Anyway, this chapter is pretty much the aftermath of what happened in the last chapter, but there is still more to come.


	18. Epilogue: Chilling Villains

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Warning: May Contain...TENTACLE RAPE!**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Epilogue: Chilling Villains**

It was a chilling, silent night.

Son Go had lost all of its former glory and splendor in a single night. What was meant to be a day of celebration for its people, it quickly transformed into a night of despair and tragedy as cheers of joy turned into screams of terror once the destructive explosions went off during a festive parade.

All Hell broke loose.

Innocent people did not just lose their lives from the explosions, but they were also slain by infiltrators clad in blood red armor. It was pure and utter carnage as scores of people were massacred in the streets while chaos ran rampant. The people prayed for their Armored War Gods to protect and save them, but their prayers went unanswered.

No gods would save them tonight.

The Kingdom of Son Go was left in ruins as broken bodies littered the ground along with piles of rubble. Strangely enough, the litter also included a large number of vines that covered every inch of the city. Tangled up in the vines were the bodies of Kurokage Troopers that were also sprinkled in the remains of the Rinshi. The bodies of Inves were absent, but they usually detonated upon death anyway.

Unfortunately, the vines never saved the kingdom.

The vines were the work of Kamuro who sacrificed himself to stop the oncoming storm while buying his comrades some time to escape. He held nothing back, which was quite an impressive feat for Kamuro. He was more powerful than anyone expected.

The night was over.

The palace's outer wall was colored red in bloody gore. It was no different on the inside as the bodies of the guards filled its halls. Like the rest of the city, it was left abandoned as the royal family and its court had fled along with the surviving citizens and soldiers.

The silence was broken when Taiga Shiba stepped out of his portal and set foot in the palace courtyard. He looked around, his eyes scanning his surroundings. It was so quiet and eerie, like a ghost town.

Any other time, he could have appreciated the palace's beauty and splendor, but he was not here for sightseeing.

He spotted the bloody smear on the ground and frowned critically. He knew what had happened here. This was the spot where Saver had met his end. He had pushed his brother too far, drove him mad and ended up smashed to the ground by his berserker of a brother, leaving only that bloody, gory mess of a smear remaining.

Instead of mourning the death of a comrade, Taiga spoke to the smear.

"Get up. How long are you going to stay like that?"

Some may question Taiga's sanity for speaking to a bloody smear, but his sanity was already questionable when he agreed to bond with a parasitic demonic entity, allowing it to inhabit his body in exchange for power. He did not even consider how it would affect his soul or the price he had to pay. To him, anything was worth the cost for incredible power.

But he hadn't gone insane. He was talking to the smear because he knew it was alive.

After speaking to the smear, it responded. It glowed with unholy light and a mysterious wisp rose out of it, forming a reddish mist. The mist morphed into a ghostly humanoid shape which gradually filled in with human features as it solidified.

Once the figure was done going through its transmogrification, Minamoto stood over the smear, alive and completely unharmed.

"Sorry, I needed time to pull myself back together," said Minamoto unapologetically as he rolled his shoulders and his neck, stretching his body to get the kinks out.

Taiga scoffed at the quip. He did not care for Minamoto's sense of humor.

"Did you enjoy playing dead?" Taiga questioned.

"I wasn't 'playing dead'. I was knocked out by that thing he turned into," Minamoto retorted, irritated. "He took me by surprise."

Taiga rolled his eyes. Minamoto was making excuses for his temporary demise.

"I saw him earlier actually," Taiga commented, not mentioning that he had also broken Masataka out of his beast-like berserker state. "Looks like your plan to kill him failed."

Minamoto let out a snort. Clearly, Taiga did not understand the true goal of his plan.

"The plan was not to kill him, Shiba-san. That would be too simple. You see, I want him to suffer. That was the whole point of this. Since he believes he killed me, he'll be so devastated and filled with guilt that he may even consider suicide," Minamoto argued proudly. "For me, that's a win."

"And if he recovers?" Taiga asked.

"He won't. He'll destroy himself while drowning in a cocktail of guilt, grief, misery, and despair of his own making," Minamoto answered ecstatically. "Maybe I'll even go and mess with his head just to push him over the edge."

Taiga was disgusted by the amount of joy Minamoto took in such devastation. While Taiga might've been happy that he was able to best Nagata in combat and kill him, he never expressed such psychotic joy.

His parasitic tenant, on the other hand, felt nothing but glee.

"Be honest with me, Miyamoto. You would've killed those people even if your brother had won just to spite him," Taiga said. He may not have known Minamoto for long, but he knew from personal experience that people could do terrible things out of spite.

"Not gonna confirm nor deny that, Shiba-san, but their fate was sealed a long time ago when they met me," Minamoto replied.

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it?" Taiga asked, keeping the scorn out of his tone.

"Life's all a big game. Why not enjoy it?" Minamoto responded cheerfully. He turned to look at the palace, already thinking of moving in and taking the place for himself. "You know, since we technically conquered this place, how about we make it our own?"

"Start our own kingdom?" Taiga inquired.

"Why not? How hard can it be?" Minamoto questioned.

"There are survivors. They managed to get away," Taiga pointed out. "Aren't you going to go after them?"

"Let's give them a head start. That'll give them a chance to come up with a plan to get back at us," Minamoto replied. He believed it was more fun that way. "So how do you want to celebrate our victory?"

"I've captured some female guards like you suggested. Maybe we can start from there," Taiga recommended. He had stashed them in Kuma's club. Unlike the rest of the city, the red light district remained untouched and survived unscathed. Minamoto had insisted on it.

"Fucking Sweet!"

Minamoto loved the sound of that. It sounded like a party and he could not wait to indulge himself. Even Bujin Gaim was looking forward to the debauchery as he whispered in the back of Taiga's mind, putting images in his head of all sorts of depraved things they could do to the girls (with their tentacles). It would be one hell of an orgy.

* * *

Dai Shi sat on his throne, reviewing the fall of Son Go on his viewing screen. With so many people killed, he could recycle the remains to produce new Rinshi soldiers to add to his dwindling forces.

He watched it until the end before he banished the screen.

"Not bad, Hundun," Dai Shi praised Minamoto who stood before him. After their celebration, Taiga and Minamoto had returned to the RinJyuKen's headquarters. "You accomplished what you set out to do."

"Well, I was highly motivated Dai Shi-sama," Minamoto stated modestly. He was driven by his hatred and desire to drive his brother over the edge until he collapsed under the weight of his own despair. "By the way, Dai Shi-sama, is it OK if I called you 'boss' or maybe 'chief' or-"

"No."

"Fine, Dai Shi-sama it is." Minamoto smacked his lips. "By the way, when you told me to piss my brother off, did you know he would turn into that thing?"

"You mean the _Overlord_?"

"Yes, because I wasn't really told about that part of the plan."

"You wanted him to believe he killed you so I told you to do something unforgivable. It worked, didn't it?"

"Well yeah, but I would've been happier not to be smeared all across the floor."

"Stop your whining."

Minamoto frowned but did not sass back. If he pushed his luck, Dai Shi might just cut off his tongue then stitch his mouth shut.

"Is there anything else you need me for?" Minamoto asked.

"Yes, it's about the amount of time you wasted to accomplish your plan." Dai Shi's eyes narrowed. "You spent _three days_ to taunt him." It should've taken Minamoto less time than that, or so Dai Shi believed.

"I needed him to stew, to rile him up and make him crack until he snapped," Minamoto explained. "Something like that takes time and-"

"'You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs'. Yes, I know," Dai Shi interrupted, quoting Minamoto. "But you and I both know that you did not spend all that time just taunting him."

"It was a festival and all work and no play makes me a dull boy," Minamoto justified. "Besides, we both got what we wanted, right?"

"Yes, after seeing the results of your plan, I suppose your performance was _satisfactory_ ," Dai Shi admitted. "You may leave now, Hundun."

Minamoto turned to step out of the throne room, but paused and turned back around.

"Just wanted to know something, Dai Shi-sama. I was wondering about Gaim, the one who has the power of the Azure Dragon. You said your plan needs all the Fiends and Sovereigns together, but last time I checked, Shiba-san pretty much shivved him and sent him off to the afterlife. So, how exactly are you going to execute your master plan without him?"

"Seiryuu? Don't worry about him. I have it all taken care of."

"...So, can I know how-?"

"Leave, Hundun."

Minamoto decided not to press his luck any further. He should stop while he was ahead. Otherwise, Dai Shi might do worse than what his brother had done to him, and it would be permanent. He gave a respectful bow and left the throne room to go see **someone special**.

Once alone, Dai Shi started to muse.

"Genbu is just starting to awaken, and Byakko has awoken but he's not quite there yet. Next is Suzaku. Hm...I wonder if I should send Taotie. No, he says he has business in Shoku. Well, Taowu seems awfully eager to visit Sou Gi."

* * *

Minamoto exited the throne room, entering a dark hallway lined with torches that were lit with purple Rinki flames. He had to admit that Dai Shi had appropriately intimidating decor for his evil lair. It really fit the whole evil overlord motif.

As he walked down the hallway, he took out three standard Lockseeds and started to juggle them. Since they took over Son Go, the Lockseed Distribution Department was theirs for the taking. They raided Masataka's entire stash of Lockseeds, which was substantial. So many different types of Lockseeds, from common Lockseeds to rare Lockseeds, and all the Lockvehicles they could ever want.

It was indeed a rewarding victory.

"Saver."

Minamoto stopped in mid-step when his alter-ego's name was called and he turned to see who had addressed him. He caught the Lockseeds he was juggling and put them away.

"Oh, it's you! Saji Genpou, right?"

Saji crossed his arms. At least the newbie knew him.

"That's right. I'm your senior."

Minamoto nodded.

"So, what did you wanna talk about, Genpou- _sempai_?"

"I heard about what you did in Son Go. Not only did you conquer the kingdom, you drove Zangetsu mad," Saji stated.

"Well, we're brothers and as the younger one, it's pretty much my job to drive my big brother crazy," Minamoto boasted.

"You seem to enjoy playing with him," Saji continued with an edge in his voice.

"Yeah, I did. Is there something wrong with that?" Minamoto replied flippantly.

"Tell me, what do you think power is for?" Saji inquired.

"Power? I guess to me, power just gives me more ways to have fun," Minamoto answered bluntly.

"You see power as a toy, a child's plaything," Saji scowled. "You don't even understand your true potential."

Minamoto cocked an eyebrow.

"You want to prove yourself so you're trying to get more power," Minamoto observed.

Saji blinked.

"How did you-?"

"I can read people. It's kind of a gift, really. How else could I have driven my Onii-chan over the edge? So, tell me, who is it that you really hate?"

Saji scowled.

"The Armored War Gods."

"They took something from you, didn't they? You had a chance at real power, but they blew it for you." Saji clenched his fists and Minamoto realized that he was on the nose. "If you want my advice, if you really want to get back at someone, you hit it where it hurts, with something personal. It's what I did. Anyway, I'm off to see a gorgeous lady and I hate to keep her waiting. So, good luck with what you're trying to achieve, Sempai! Ja ne!" Minamoto skipped away, humming a tune.

"Something personal..." Saji repeated under his breath. A dark idea was planted, blooming into a malicious plan.

* * *

Diaochan entered the training room and found Taiga in the middle of a kata. He was one of their new members and truly a frightening one as he willingly bonded with a parasitic demon (Bujin Gaim) for more power so he could defeat the Seiryuoh, Nagata Oda.

She remembered when she, Ukitsu, Shishi, and Saji had confronted Bujin Gaim. It had not ended well for them. As Bujin Gaim was too dangerous and not under Ukitsu's control, he decided to ally himself with the Armored War Gods to finish him off for good. However, Ukitsu actually planned to have Bujin Gaim captured so he could take control of him and use him as a weapon, but he was thwarted before he could get that chance.

Some may consider willingly bonding to a demon to be foolish, but not Taiga Shiba. He believed the power he received was worth the cost, even if it meant damning both his soul and humanity.

Taiga stopped his kata midway when he noticed Diaochan's presence.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I just came to talk," Diaochan answered.

"What did you want to talk about, exactly?"

"I heard you chose not to kill Zangetsu. I want to know why, though. I mean, you killed Gaim, so killing Zangetsu wouldn't have been that hard."

"It has nothing to do with difficulty. I just didn't deem Zangetsu worthy enough for an honorable death."

Diaochan was not buying it.

"Worthiness? Really? And yet you killed those guards in Son Go."

"They were in the way."

Taiga was not telling the whole truth. Bujin Gaim actually urged him to kill Masataka, but he managed to resist. He saw that Masataka had potential and did not want it to go to waste.

After killing Nagata, he became bored and he was looking for another rival. He needed someone who could challenge him. What was the point of him practicing kendo if he did not have a worthy opponent? He hoped one of the other Armored War Gods could replace his original rival. The ones in possession of the power of the Sovereigns seemed like good candidates.

He planned to go and visit Shoku again. Perhaps there was someone there that could give him a good challenge. He heard that the power of the Demon Dragon could rival a Sovereign. Ryugen would no doubt want to avenge his fallen comrade, giving him a reason to fight Taiga.

Taiga's reasoning did not really matter to Diaochan. She was merely curious. She had her own mission to get back and soon. The group she had infiltrated in Sou Gi might be wondering where she had gone, so she could not be away for too long.

Taiga headed for the exit.

"Where are you off to now?" Diaochan asked.

"To see our prisoners," Taiga answered with a lecherous smile.

Diaochan grimaced in disgust as soon as he left. Most of the time, Taiga showed honor, which made him tolerable, but then there were times when Bujin Gaim asserted his influence upon his host.

Bujin Gaim was what remained of Nise and the man had tried to flirt with her before she showed him why it was a bad idea. After his death, all of his worst qualities manifested as a demon with all of Nise's memories but without any of his incompetence. He was actually pretty terrifying as well.

Not only was the demon vicious, it was also lustful and she learned that while possessing Gaim he had raped scores of women. Clearly, it had the same influence on Taiga. She did not have to wonder what Taiga went to see the prisoners for. She pitied them but she was glad that she would not have to suffer from his unwanted attention.

* * *

Inside a dungeon cell, the female guards of Son Go were huddled together to stay warm as they had been stripped of their uniforms, and left only in their undergarments.

Originally, they would've been Minamoto and Taiga's entertainment, but Kuma had offered them his willing working girls to take their place instead. Seeing nothing wrong with the arrangement, the female guards were spared from the Armored War Devils' lecherous attention. However, that did not mean the girls would be spared for long.

Fan, a female guard with long black hair tied into a ponytail at the base of her skull, woke up here along with her comrades. She and the rest of the female guards had been part of Sonshoko and Rikuson's security detail on the last day of the festival.

They had gone out, with Sonshoko allowing them to enjoy themselves while they remained vigilant for any dangers. It seemed that nothing would happen to ruin such a wonderful day. Even the parade was a sight to behold.

And then the explosions went off, and cheers of merriment quickly transformed into screams of terror. The panic spread like a wildfire as everyone tried to flee the scene and save themselves. The female guards ended up being swept away in the confusion, separated from their charges. Then more explosions went off, and the female guards went to try to regain order, helping people while looking for Sonshoko and Rikuson.

And then they were confronted by a man clad in dark clothing who captured them.

Fan shivered as she remembered how it happened. The man-no, demon-had tentacles growing out of his back. The disgusting appendages took the female guards by surprise and ensnared them. They tried to struggle, to fight back, but the tentacles held firm, even groping the girls and touching them in inappropriate places.

Fan remembered feeling a shock before losing consciousness. She then woke up in this cell with the other female guards, without their uniforms. It was clear what their captor's intentions were.

"So you're all finally awake."

Fan gasped as the demon stood before her, leering at her. She futilely tried to cover herself with her hands, to protect her modesty, but it was futile.

He opened the door to enter the cell and the girls all looked at him in fear, remembering how he had captured them previously. His voice warped, becoming distortedly demonic, as his next words filled Fan and the girls with dread.

" _ **GoOd!**_ _**NoW! LeT's hAve sOme FUN!**_ "

With a terrifying and lecherous grin, the demon sprouted a multitude of tentacles from his back and reached toward them. The girls backed away to escape their reach but ran out of room.

There was no escape.

His tentacles grabbed them by their limbs to suspend them in the air. More tentacles slithered up their bodies like snakes, touching their bare skin. The girls cringed in disgust as the slimy appendages molested them roughly and then cried out as the prehensile limbs tore their undergarments to shreds.

They were going to be violated by the demon's tentacles.

There was no hope for them now.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Their screams were like music to the demon's ears, causing him to cackle horrifically.

" _ **HAhaHAhehAHAhoAHoHAHAehAhaha!**_ "

* * *

Shuyu woke up, disoriented, as she groaned. She found herself lying in a strange bed.

Not again...

It was a luxurious four-poster bed with a canopy, red curtains that could be closed for privacy, and a soft blood red silk bedsheet.

"Am I dead?" she wondered. She remembered everything that happened before she got here. She had betrayed the Go Faction and burnt her bridges with them. She remembered activating the Zakuro Lockseed and being torn to shreds by the explosion.

Was this Heaven or some form of Hell?

As Shuyu wondered where she ended up, the doors swung open, revealing Minamoto standing in the doorway. He had his arms spread wide like he was about to engulf her in a hug, with a big smile on his face.

"Honey, I'm home!"

He genuinely enjoyed Shuyu's company, so he had given her a modified variant of the explosive Zakuro Lockseed. Instead of killing her, the explosion was actually a cover as the Lockseed teleported her to safety.

Taken aback, Shuyu gasped and put her hand against her chest where it glowed red. She could not see it, but Minamoto could and he knew what it was.

Embedded in her body was her Zakuro Lockseed. This made his grin wider.

It was official.

She now belonged to him.

* * *

 **KRC:** And that's the epilogue for the villain side, which also set things up for the next arc. A lot was revealed here, and it also seems that Taiga has plans to visit Shoku while Saji will be going on a trip to go after the Armored War Gods. Now, who could it be that he hates the most? Anyway, I'm just glad that I was able to finish this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Originally, the part where Minamoto survives was the post-A/N scene in Chapter 33, but that seemed too soon and abrupt. So, he's alive, Shuyu's alive and the female guards are now Taiga's playthings which is bad for them.

Oh, and a special bonus, an Omake. And speaking of Omakes, whaddya think of a 'Villain Award' for the AWD?

 **OMAKE: And Cut!**

I sat in my director's chair and spoke into my megaphone.

"Alright, everyone! That's a wrap! Good job!"

The actors all let out a sigh of relief, and I could not blame them. I mean, this was a very emotional arc but it was a satisfying kind of relief as we finally made it through another story arc.

"Great job, tiger," I congratulated Masataka who returned my praise with a smile. He soon left with the rest of the cast to get lunch.

"Excuse me, Chrome-san," Fuyu addressed me. "I need to know about the fate of my character. I mean, am I dead?"

"Officially, your status right now is 'MIA'," I told him. "But I have not confirmed anything yet, so please be patient."

"Well, just don't leave any plot holes, OK? Sometimes leaving it a mystery does not always work," he advised me. He soon left to join the others for lunch. Nagata was cooking today, so it would be delicious. Since he would not be in any arcs anytime soon, he had ample free time to prepare delicious meals for everyone.

As the set was cleaned up so we could prepare for the next arc, I went online to look over my reviews.

Well, it was a bit of a disappointment as I was not getting as many reviews as I was before. It was a bit discouraging, but honestly, I'm at the point where I'm still doing this because there are people who still enjoy the 'Armored War Gods Saga'.

I did get some terrible reviews from a guy posing as others, taking advantage of the 'guest' review function. I mean, that had to be a bad idea. I knew the admins want more people to be able to review, but anyone can sign up and become a member. It was also free, so why put in that function? It will only be abused by anonymous reviewers who wanted to flame people for no reasons or for the fun of it as fire trolls.

Speaking of flames, wow, the stuff I had been getting really isn't all that constructive. It looked like someone with verbal diarrhea talking out of their butt. Honestly, if they could not provide constructive criticism, then they really should reflect on what they were doing.

I remembered getting some harsh and negative reviews in the past, but at least those had advice and suggestions that helped me improve. I was still a bit disappointed about not getting a whole lot of reviews like I used to, but I remembered that I write because I enjoy writing, not because I was begging for reviews.

It was a shame that Ten-Faced Paladin was not around as much to help me, but life goes on and so must the show. It was also too bad **Pegarider** and **ShadowBladeKnight** were busy as well, but they were able to help with some of the earlier chapters. I should be grateful for that. Even **Gkoh** is unable to help me any further, but at least he gives his support. And he also needs to work on the Hunt of the Armored War Gods movie too.

"Hey, Buster!" I called. "Are you and Goji done with the script yet?"

"It's on the table, Chrome!"

I looked at the script and notes for the next arc and smiled.

"Baron-Hen: The Phoenix Reborn."

I was so looking forward to this.

"Buster, let's get this done and stop flirting with Taishiji!"

"It's not my fault I find her attractive! Also, go get yourself a girlfriend for Lord Issei's sake!"

"I got the pizza and soda," Goji said as he arrived with the pizza and soda for the three of us. The crew all had their own food catered. He put them down on the table and I smiled as I grabbed a can of soda. Buster soon joined us. We popped open our cans of soda and raised them as we made a toast.

"To the next arc and more to come!" I announced. "Thanks to you, Goji and Buster, we're on our way."


	19. Baron Prelude (1): Extinguished Flame

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: I do listen and acknowledge the criticism I've received, I just insist on writing the story** **my way** **. Good or bad, it's still my story and I want to share it. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm not just doing this for my readers, but for me as well, and while the story has gotten 'grimdark', I just wanted to show things getting worse before getting better. It seems hopeless** _ **now**_ **, but that's just how it is, so get used to it.**

* * *

Inside an odd shop, a tea kettle whistled, indicating that it was done boiling. Its owner walked up to it and turned off the stove. As the steam began to fade, the kettle's owner lifted it up and poured hot tea into his cup. As he made his tea, the owner turned to face the audience and with a cheery smile.

"Hello and greetings, my gracious viewers. For those who are new, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Topper Liquer." Topper took a sip of his tea and continued to explain, "You may not be aware of this but right now, in your neighborhood, there might be a hero among you. Comic books have already shown us that even the most normal-seeming people could be hiding something extraordinary about them. He might have the ability to run faster than a speeding bullet or might have skin made of steel. He could even be powerful enough to stop a moving locomotive or even leap over a skyscraper in a single bound without suffering from a wedgie. He could even prowl the night as a dark knight, protecting us from the shadows. But we're not talking about those heroes, oh no. Today, we'll be talking about the Armored War Gods of the Three Kingdoms."

A dimensional veil appeared behind him, showing various images of the Armored War Gods' exploits like a movie screen.

"The Armored War Gods were just normal people who became powerful due to their multitude of weapons and their boundless compassion towards life." Topper placed his teacup down on a table before he sat himself down on his comfortable armchair. "However, what really makes a hero? What drives them? When is a hero born?"

Topper gazed at a birdcage sitting on the table beside him which contained a little red bird. He opened the cage door and reached inside to pet the bird. The little red bird chirped happily from the gentle attention.

A book magically appeared in Topper's lap. It had a red leather cover with the image of a phoenix on it. He opened the book and addressed his audience again.

"Every hero has an origin story and our young Crimson Enforce Mitsuki Akechi is no exception."

His pet bird continued to chirp as its eyes glowed red before its entire body suddenly burst into flames.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Baron-Hen Prelude Part 1: Extinguished Flame**

* * *

Two young children, a boy & a girl, walked up the hill carrying a shoebox. There were air holes punches in the lid, implying there was something alive inside.

Having reached the peak, the girl was given the honor of opening the box. A kaleidoscope of butterflies flew out from the box, their wings were a beautiful myriad of colors as they fluttered in the air.

* * *

Mitsuki Akechi watched as his little sister slept peacefully in her bed. He had come to visit her at the hospital and did not dare to wake her up. Instead, he gently held her hand.

"Get better, L'il Loli. Home's not quite right without you."

Karin Akechi was suffering from a terrible illness so she needed the best medical treatment her family could afford to get better. It was pretty expensive, but money was no object when it came to her well-being.

Mitsuki felt his sister squeeze his hand and looked to see that she had woken up. Her blue eyes opened and met his brown eyes.

"Ani-chan..." She started to get up but Mitsuki put his hand gently on the shoulder to keep her down.

"Don't get up, Loli. You need to take it easy," he urged her.

"Ani-chan, when did you get here?" Karin asked.

"Not very long," he lied. He'd actually been sitting beside her for over an hour. "I brought something." He held up a familiar musical instrument, which made her eyes lit up.

"Your guitar?"

Mitsuki gave her a cocky smile.

"I just wrote a new song."

Karin returned with a teasing smile.

"For a girl?"

"Yeah, you."

The two of them laughed at the answer and their laughter seemed to brighten the usual sterile and dreary room. Karin was allowed to have a few things from home, like a framed picture of her family to keep her company and a vase full of flowers. She often got get-well cards from her classmates too, hoping she made a speedy recovery.

"So, how about it? I play and you sing?" Mitsuki requested.

Karin did her vocal exercises to warm up her voice.

"La, la, la. Mi, mi, mi. Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do~!"

She suddenly coughed.

"Hey, relax," he said as he gently rubbed her back.

"Water," Karin requested and Mitsuki poured her a glass for her to sip.

"Just take it easy."

"Sorry," she apologized as she put the glass down on her bedside table. Damn her weak throat.

"I'll play it for you, OK? You just sit back, enjoy and join in when you can."

Mitsuki then started to play on his guitar for his little sister. She closed her eyes as she listened and enjoyed it. It was so beautiful and soothing. She soon started to hum along.

When the song was over, she applauded.

"That's your best yet, Ani-chan," Karin smiled at her brother.

"Thanks, Karin," Mitsuki smiled. "You're not so bad either. You should consider a career as an idol."

Karin blushed, knowing her brother was just teasing her. Her, an idol. Yeah, she might be good but she was not good enough to become an idol.

Although, if her brother thought she was good enough, maybe she should try out and join an audition once she was better and out of the hospital.

"So, how's Dad been?" Karin asked. "Is he working late again?"

"Well, you know how he is," Mitsuki forced a smile. "He's gotta work hard to feed us."

"Ani-chan, I'm not dumb, you know," Karin glared. "My medical bills aren't getting any cheaper. If dad can't afford to pay, then I could just stay at home."

"Dad thinks that you should stay here. The hospital has everything you need. That way, you'll be taken care of and you'll get better faster," Mitsuki argued.

"He doesn't want to see me, does he?" Karin asked, feeling guilty. Her dad was working so hard because she was sick. If only she was not so weak. She hugged herself, looking away as tears brimmed in her eyes. She hated being stuck in this hospital. It made her feel lonely. She missed her home, she missed going to school with her friends, but most of all she missed being with her family. Mitsuki may visit frequently with their father visiting her occasionally when his job did not get in the way, but it still was not the same.

"No, that's not true," Mitsuki denied. "Don't ever say that. Dad loves you. He's just been really busy working hard so he can pay for your treatment."

"Well, if you say so," Karin smiled. She knew how much her dad loved them. He would not be working so hard if she was not worth it. But she'd like to see him more often.

Mitsuki heard a knock on the door and it opened before a nurse entered.

"Sir, visiting hours will be over soon. You should go home," the nurse advised.

"I understand," Mitsuki answered. He hated having his visits cut short, but rules were rules.

"If there's anything you need, please give us a call," the nurse said before leaving the brother-sister pair alone.

Karin looked at the time and could see, as the nurse had said, that visiting hours were almost over.

"It's getting late, Ani-chan. You should go."

"Right," Mitsuki agreed. "But maybe I can sleepover next time and keep you company."

"I'd like that. Bye, Ani-chan."

"Bye, Karin. Just get some rest, OK? I'll see you again."

"Same time as usual?"

"Yes, same time as usual."

Mitsuki stepped out of the hospital room, carrying his guitar, and closed the door behind him. He considered getting Karin something nice for his next visit. Maybe a slice of cake from her favorite bakery. She was probably sick of hospital food by now.

His phone rang as he got a phone call. On the screen, he saw the caller ID. It was his dad.

"Hey, old man," Mitsuki answered.

" _How's your sister?_ "

"Yeah, I just saw Karin. She's hanging in there."

" _...Mitsuki, something happened at work._ "

"Dad, what's wrong?" Mitsuki grew worried. From his dad's tone, he knew it was going to be bad news.

" _I didn't get the promotion. I'm sorry, son._ "

"Dammit, Dad. What happened?"

" _Office politics, that's what happened. But don't worry. All I gotta do now is to take more overtime._ "

Mitsuki did not want that. He had long noticed how long 'overtime' was for his father and what it was doing to him. He would come home late, exhausted. It was not good for him. Sometimes, Mitsuki found him passed out and had to drag him to bed.

"No, Dad. You're practically working yourself to death. Karin's worried about you." Mitsuki was worried too, but he left it unsaid.

" _I gotta do this_ _for Karin, Mitsuki._ _She needs to get better._ "

"No, _we're_ doing this for Karin. I took that part-time job so I could help pay for Karin's medical expenses too. What she needs right now is to see you. It's been weeks since you last came to visit."

" _OK, OK. I'll come visit again as soon as I can. I promise_ ," Mitsuki's dad swore.

"You better. Don't make promises you can't keep, old man. Otherwise, I'm gonna kick your ass and drag you over here myself," Mitsuki threatened.

" _Seriously, talking to your dad like that?_ "

"Hey, if my dad is being a dumbass I'll talk to him any way I want."

" _Geez, kid. You really do take after your mother. Fine, I'll be there. Knowing you, you'll do it._ "

* * *

Mitsuki and Karin's dad came to visit the next day, as promised. He did look a bit exhausted. He had to pull an all-nighter the day before. Thankfully, it was the weekend, so he got some shut-eye before going to see his daughter.

A week later, Mitsuki's dad returned home from work with a look that said he had gotten some more bad news.

When Mitsuki saw him, he looked depressed but he said nothing.

When Mitsuki was making dinner, he still said nothing.

It was when they sat down for dinner in their small apartment when his dad decided to break the news.

"OK, spill," Mitsuki demanded. He wanted to know what was making his dad look so depressed.

"I lost my job," Mitsuki and Karin's dad, Issei Akechi, confessed while having dinner with his son.

Mitsuki gaped at his father.

"What!? How!? What happened!?"

How could his father have lost his job? He was a hard worker and he did overtime too. He worked late and even did all-nighters. Why would the company just sack him like that?

"The company decided to lay off some people. I just happened to be one of those unlucky bastards," said Issei with a sad sigh.

"But what about Karin's medical expenses!?" Mitsuki questioned . Issei was paying for the bulk of it while Mitsuki gave up his weekly paycheck to help pay the bills as well.

Issei sighed. He knew this would come up once Mitsuki learned he had lost his job. He wore a stupid grin as he tried to be optimistic.

"Look it's not so bad, we still got some money saved up and money from your mom's life insurance," Issei answered. "In the meantime, I just gotta find a new job."

"It's not easy to find a job these days," Mitsuki reminded his father. Issei might have years of working experience, but some people are looking for younger people to fill in certain positions.

"Believe me, I know. It's the damn economy's fault," Issei accepted. He was not stupid. He knew how unfair life was. "Maybe I should call your mom's family and ask them for a loan."

"Dad, they didn't even bother to show up to mom's funeral. Do you think they'll start caring about Karin or us now if you suddenly give them a call?" Mitsuki shot back.

"Well, I'm gonna try anyway!" Issei was willing to do anything for his baby girl. He looked at a framed picture of his wife. When setting up dinner, they always put his wife's picture with them at the table. Made it feel like she was there with them. "I got to do this. I swore to your mom I'd take care of Karin."

"Mom..." Mitsuki gazed at his late mother's picture. She had died while giving birth to Karin. He had been young when it happened so it took time for him to understand why his mother never came home. He did not blame Karin or resent her for it, though.

"Don't worry. I'll call some of my old pals. Maybe they got something I can do," Issei said with a wide optimistic grin.

While Mitsuki did not show much respect for his dad, he did respect his father's strength and foolish optimism. He was someone who did not know how to give up, even when things got bad. He got depressed after his wife died, but he managed to get back up and be strong for his kids. Now he was trying to be strong for them again.

The phone rang and Issei answered it.

"Hello?"

It was an urgent phone call from the hospital.

* * *

Mitsuki and Issei arrived at the hospital, asking about Karin. They were not told any details on the phone, only that they needed to come straight away.

"How's Karin?"

"What happened to my daughter?"

"I'm sorry to tell you both, but..." the doctor spoke regretfully. "But she's only gotten worse."

Mitsuki angrily grabbed the doctor by his coat and shook him.

"WHADDYA MEAN SHE JUST GOT WORSE!?" Mitsuki furiously demanded.

"Mitsuki! Please calm down!" Issei begged his son. Reluctantly, Mitsuki released the doctor. "Doctor, please explain."

"Your daughter has taken a turn for the worse, I'm afraid. She'll need to stay here for further treatment," the doctor told them.

"How much will it cost?" Issei asked, wanting to know the numbers. The doctor gave them the numbers and their eyes widened. That was just too much, especially when Issei no longer had a job, but Karin needed to stay in the hospital to get better. Somehow, they needed to get the money to pay for her medical expenses.

Mitsuki punched the wall. He hated feeling so helpless and powerless. He wanted to help his sister get better, but he was no doctor or miracle worker. He had no way of helping her.

He had no idea what to do.

The following weeks were hard on both father and son. Mitsuki worked more hours at his part-time job and Issei worked odd jobs to make a meager living to help pay for Karin's medical bills.

Karin got worse and worse every time they went to visit her. She was slowly wasting away. She became pale as she lost weight while her blonde hair lost its golden luster. Still, she smiled whenever they came to visit her.

Mitsuki and Issei tried to be supportive as they held onto their hopes and prayed for a miracle.

Then, one day, they received a call from the hospital. It was a call they've been dreading ever since Karin was first admitted.

* * *

There were no such things as miracles.

Karin didn't make it. She had passed away in her sleep one night. One of the nurses found her like that during her usual rounds.

Mitsuki had screamed at the doctors in outrage.

Why hadn't they done anything!?

Why hadn't they saved her!?

Why had they let her die!?

Issei was just speechless. He could not keep his promise to his late wife Raveru. He swore he would take care of their daughter, only to fail her in the end.

Could he really call himself a man?

Mitsuki had to drag his dad home. He was not going to make the trip on his own.

They both needed to grieve.

* * *

It rained heavily. The grey clouds gathered in the sky as a heavy shower drenched the city.

Dressed in black suits while holding umbrellas, Mitsuki and Issei stood before the grave together. It was just the two of them. Nobody from Raveru's side of the family even bothered to show up.

Issei had tried to call them for financial help, but they had refused. They had told the Akechis that they were on their own.

Mitsuki's sorrow mixed with anger as he tightened his grip on his umbrella and clenched his teeth.

"Damn them," he cursed. Oh, he hated his mother's side of the family. They were a bunch of rich elitist snobs who cared little for the ones they deemed as 'commoners'. To them, Issei and Mitsuki were not part of their family and they had long since disowned Raveru for what they claimed to be a terrible error in judgment. They just could not see that Raveru had been happier with Issei than she ever was with her family. Sure, they struggled as a middle-class family, but at least they had been happy.

Karin's grave was placed next to Raveru's. It was only right for mother and daughter to be together even in death.

Mitsuki looked at both graves somberly. This just wasn't fair. He had lost his mother at a young age and barely had enough time with her. Then his sister was taken from him. She had her whole life ahead of her. She should've been allowed to grow up and make something of herself, but her life ended while she was so young.

Issei put a hand on his son's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

"At least she's not suffering anymore," Issei told his son.

"I wish she was alive and with us right now," Mitsuki countered.

* * *

In his anger, Mitsuki smashed his guitar to pieces. He remembered when he first got it after saving money for it. It had been a second-hand instrument but still in good condition.

He remembered why he got it too. Ever since Karin showed a talent for singing, Mitsuki wanted to back her up and encourage her. So, he got the guitar. She would sing and he would play. It had been fun. Every time he came to visit her, they would jam together and she would smile.

He could not stand the idea of never seeing Karin smile again. It filled him with sorrow and anger.

He wished he could have done more for her.

He wished he could have had more time with her.

How was this fair?

How could someone as sweet as Karin die like that?

Why did it have to be her?

Damn the doctors for not being able to save her!

Damn his mother's family for not helping her!

Damn the hospital for taking away their money!

Damn the disease for taking his sister from him!

DAMN THE WHOLE FUCKING UNFAIR WORLD!

The dream was broken, much like his guitar.

But Karin was now gone, so what was the point of pursuing such a pointless dream?

And he would be right there beside her.

She should have become an idol and everyone would know who she was.

She should have gotten out of the hospital and then they would become famous.

She should have gotten better.

She deserved better.

* * *

The following weeks were hard as both Akechi men tried to move on.

"Dad, I'm back," Mitsuki called as he returned to the apartment. He found his dad, passed out drunk on the floor, with empty beer cans and bottles lying around him. "Dammit, old man..."

After Karin's death, Issei was hit hard by depression and became an alcoholic. Only beer could soothe his troubled soul. He did not turn abusive toward his son, fortunately, but he was a shadow of his former self. He just gave up and felt dead inside.

Mitsuki dragged his dad back into his bedroom. He stopped when he passed Karin's door and sighed. He hoped that his sister would open the door one day and greet him. But now it served to be a reminder that she was no longer around.

Mitsuki tossed his dad onto his bed and pulled the blanket over him before he went back to clean up the living room. He put away the empty beer bottles and cans before he dumped them by the curb.

Mitsuki scowled. His dad would not be in any condition to find work while he's like this, so it was up to Mitsuki to handle everything until his old man got back on his feet. It would take some time, but Mitsuki was sure his dad would get better. He did after his mom died, and he would get better even though Karin was gone as well.

Seeing his old man like this, Mitsuki resolved not to end up the same way.

* * *

Issei opened the fridge and looked strangely at its contents.

"Hey, Mitsuki! Where's all the beer?" Issei called to his son.

Mitsuki stepped out of his room, getting ready to leave for his part-time job.

"I threw it out, Dad," Mitsuki answered.

"WHAT!?" Issei yelled in shock and outrage. "How could you!?"

"It's no good for you so I'm cutting you off," Mitsuki reasoned.

"Then I'll just go and get some more," Issei grumbled as he went to the door, only for his son to block his way. "Get out of the way, Mitsuki."

"No, I'm won't. There's no way I'm letting you go and get yourself drunk again," Mitsuki countered.

"I'm your father, boy!" Issei snapped angrily. "Now move out of the way!" He tried to shove his son aside, but Mitsuki grabbed his arm. "Hey, lemme go!"

Mitsuki just looked disappointed. His dad had a problem but he just did not realize it. Mitsuki did not intervene when his father drank in grief, but it had gone on long enough. It was time to get over it and move on.

This might be his dad, but he barely recognized him when he was drunk. He was like a whole different person, a sad and depressed person.

Mitsuki released his father's arm and looked him in the eye. Issei recoiled at the fierce look in his son's eyes.

"Get off your ass and get a job, Dad. Mom and Karin would be disappointed in you."

"They're dead!"

"Yeah, and right now, all the way in Heaven, they're watching over us and they don't like what they're seeing. _I_ don't like what I'm seeing." Issei sputtered speechlessly as Mitsuki went to the door. "Get yourself cleaned up and find a real job, Dad. I made you coffee. You're going to need it."

Mitsuki left his dad alone, hoping he would heed his words. He did not want to see his dad depressed, pathetic and drunk again.

Unfortunately, Issei would never have the chance to get better.

* * *

"Mitsuki, I need you to deliver some flowers!" Zeroni ordered. She was a young pink-haired florist who ran a flower shop where Mitsuki worked part-time. She had hired him since the day his sister was first sent to the hospital. She wore a red dress with a white apron. Her piercing green eyes, while intimidating when angry, could be warm and gentle when her mood was light.

"I'll be right over! Just taking out the trash, Zeroni-san!" Mitsuki replied loudly from the back.

"Well, hurry up, alright?"

Mitsuki had been working for Zeroni in her flower shop for quite some time. The owner, Zeroni, was an OK boss even if she could be pretty demanding. Mitsuki did wonder about the horned headband she wore on her head, which was an odd fashion choice for a woman her age, but really it was her choice. It wasn't like he had a right to question her taste in head decorations. He wasn't the fashion police.

She also had an odd name, but he was not one to judge. He did not pry into her past as to how she got her name. He just assumed it was foreign.

Mitsuki's job was to deliver orders to customers who ordered them by phone. The pay was good and the hours were fair. Zeroni kept him pretty busy but he was not about to complain. It was honest work.

By the end of the day, Zeroni sat slumped at the counter, completely exhausted after a busy day. She had worked all day to make flower arrangements for a wedding. Though exhausted, she was satisfied as she was able to finish it all in time. She recalled her own wedding as she gazed at her ring.

Mitsuki was done for the day as well as he took off his apron and folded it up.

"I'll be going home now," said Mitsuki.

"Alright," Zeroni said as she handed him his check which was his weekly salary. "Oh, and here's the bouquet you asked for. I know your mom and sister will love them."

"Thanks." Mitsuki accepted the bouquet of lilies. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you later."

Mitsuki did not head straight back home. He stopped at the cemetery to visit his mom and sister's graves. He put the bouquet down and knelt before the headstones.

"Wish you both were here. Dad's a complete mess," Mitsuki said sadly. He really hoped his dad could get better, but he knew it was going to take time. Losing his wife had been quite the blow for him, but Issei was able to stay strong for his and Karin's sake. But losing his only daughter had been another hard blow, and after losing his job, it looked like Issei was falling apart. Mitsuki hoped his dad would get better real soon.

After spending some time at the cemetery to be alone with his mom and sister, Mitsuki went home. As he arrived home, he found a crowd gathered in front of his and his dad's apartment building. He also saw the police and an ambulance. He wondered what was going on and pushed his way through the crowd to see.

There had been a traffic accident. A body was lying on the road with a sheet covering it. Nearby, the police were interviewing the driver. One of the officers, a blonde, spotted Mitsuki in the crowd and approached him.

"Excuse me, but are you Mitsuki Akechi?" the female officer asked.

"Yes, that's me," Mitsuki answered, a cold feeling developing inside his gut. "What is it?"

The officer put her hand on Mitsuki's shoulder as a gesture of comfort and sympathy.

"I'm so sorry."

Mitsuki's eyes widened as he ran toward the body, ignoring the yells by the police to stay behind the line. He pulled the sheet covering it away and gasped.

"No...No...DAAAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

"And in typical superhero origin fashion, our young protagonist lost his entire family," Topper Liquer told his audience. "But what happens next? How did he cope with such a loss?" He flipped the page of the book as the images in the dimensional veil behind him changed once more to show another series of scenes. "There are many stages of grief, one of which is anger, and it is this stage which he has found himself stuck in. He resented the world for taking his family from him, hating fate for how unfair it was to him and his family. But very soon, destiny would call upon him."

* * *

 **KRC:** And this is **PART ONE** of the Baron-Hen Prelude for the next arc which will focus on Mitsuki. We look at a more detailed telling of his past which includes how he lost his sister and father. This makes him a bitter and angry young man, but maybe it won't always be that bad. Things will get better, but only when he lets them.

 **GKoh:** Heroes aren't born, they are forged. This is where Mitsuki's journey began. Anyway, I'm glad I got my mojo back and that means I'm ready to do the Hunt of the Armored War Gods story. I'm sure it'll be ready by October. Hope y'all ready for it and just so you know, Armored War God Gaim and the other Armored War Gods were just the beginning.


	20. Baron Prelude (2): Simmering Heart

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC: OK, I know you guys wanna 'defend' me because of what Fenikkusumaru said in one of his past updates. You claim he's dissing me, but he was just stating his opinion with how dark the story has gotten. IT IS NOT AN ISSUE. I've spoken to him and cleared things up. While I appreciate you guys coming to my defense, it's not really necessary. If you guys wanna show support, sign up, get an account, and review. Don't be the guys who use 'Anonymous Guest' reviews. Leave yourself open with responses.**

 **Now, with that cleared up, let's continue part 2 of Baron's origin tale.**

* * *

Topper Liquer ran a modest pawn shop which offered an assortment of odd and unique items for just about anyone. His wares ranged from the rarest of treasures to the most mundane of knick-knacks, and from aged antiques to the latest gadgets, all which were proudly on display. It was like a museum only you could buy the stuff on display.

His business involved the buying, selling and/or trading of such items. Some people came to him to sell old junk they no longer wanted or needed. Other times, they would pawn him an item in exchange for money, promising to buy it back later (although, only a rare few ever came back to buy back their pawned off items. Some of them seemed pretty happy when they got rid of the items they had). And then there were people who came to him, offering to purchase something or to trade him something for an item(s) of equal value.

Topper did not really care much for money as he found the satisfaction of collecting many different things to be the most rewarding and the stuff he had gathered with his business could be considered valuable to interested buyers and collectors.

Then one fateful day, the local museum curator came into his shop and Topper already knew what he was looking for.

"Welcome to my shop. Can I help you?" Topper asked politely.

"How much for that mirror in the window?" the curator asked.

Topper smiled back. Once again, he was right. Just recently, he managed to acquire an antique mirror from the Three Kingdoms Era during a game of cards. Topper had appraised it himself to confirm its authenticity. It was in surprisingly good condition, despite its age, making it a priceless artifact that absolutely belonged in a museum. He had been waiting for someone to come and pick it up, actually.

He also had a good idea of what would happen once the mirror left his shop and could not wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Baron-Hen Prelude Part 2: Simmering Heart**

* * *

It was late at night and a couple was on their way home following a romantic date. They seemed happy, implying that their date went well.

He was walking her back home when they were suddenly accosted by a gang of three punks who started to harass them. These were the aimless and purposeless scum of society who had nothing better to do with their lives. Instead, they did whatever came to mind, no matter how illegal it could be. With no respect for the law, they would assault and rob people on a whim, just because they were bored.

"Hey, baby! Come on! How about you ditch this loser and hang out with us?"

The boy and girl were frightened by the punks as they catcalled the girl while shoving the boy away, challenging him to stand up to them, only to laugh as they knocked him down. They truly enjoyed inflicting cruelty on anybody they deemed as an easy target.

"Somebody, help us!" the girl screamed as one of the punks kicked her boyfriend while he was down and trying to get back up. The two others restrained her while feeling her up, flipping up her skirt to touch her thighs. She struggled in their grip, screaming for help, as they mocked her.

It seemed nobody would come to the couple's aid and nobody would appear to spoil the punks' fun. Of course, at the right moment and if fortune was on one's side, someone would intervene.

"Don't you idiots have anything better to do?" Mitsuki asked in a tone that was a mix of boredom and annoyance. He was on his way home when he came across the scene, holding a plastic bag filled with groceries that he'd bought from a nearby convenience store. It really disgusted him to see these punks harassing people. They were pathetic lowlives in his book.

The leader, not liking the way Mitsuki was talking about him and his gang, approached him while Mitsuki had put down his bag of groceries. Mitsuki stepped up to him, unintimidated until they were nose-to-nose.

"Don't you know who we are?" The lead punk grabbed Mitsuki by the collar threateningly. "We're the lords of these streets!"

Instead of showing fear on his face, Mitsuki just smiled as if he had a good laugh.

"Yeah, sure you are. Lords? All I see are a bunch of punks. You do realize you guys went out of style 20 years ago, right?"

The lead punk became boiling mad after that quip. He shoved Mitsuki back and produced a knife to cut him up. With a yell, he thrust the blade at Mitsuki but he grabbed the lead punk's wrist and gave it a painful twist. Then he nailed him with an uppercut.

 **WHACK!**

The lead punk staggered from the blow before Mitsuki kicked him right in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He then finished him off by stomping on his face, crushing his nose under his sole.

"Argh! You broke my nose!" the leader screamed while holding his broken nose, rolling on the ground in pain.

The two other punks had been cheering on their boss but went silent when he suddenly went down. Deciding to avenge him and teach Mitsuki a lesson, they released the girl and produced their own weapons. One wore brass knuckles while the other carried a crowbar.

"You son of a bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"

"We'll kill you!"

"Try it!" Mitsuki roared out, challenging them. They rushed at him and went on the attack.

It was a short fight as Mitsuki managed to take the crowbar from its wielder and knock him out with it before using the same weapon on the other one. He took a swing but his opponent ducked before throwing a punch that connected with Mitsuki's face. He was knocked but recovered quickly, landing a chain of strikes before finishing up with a knockout blow to his opponent's skull.

Once Mitsuki made sure that they were all down for the count, he shouldered the crowbar and took out his phone to call the police. He spotted the couple who had not run away since the fight began.

"What are you still doing here?" Mitsuki asked in irritation.

"Thank you," the boy said to Mitsuki who only scowled in response.

"Don't misunderstand me. I didn't do it to save you. I just couldn't stand the sight of them," Mitsuki spat. "Next time, learn how to protect yourself and your girlfriend. There might not be anyone to save you next time."

"Yes, alright," the boy said nervously. "But thanks all the same."

"Now, go home," Mitsuki commanded. The couple did not argue and went quickly on their way, hoping to avoid any more trouble.

Mitsuki scowled as he watched them leave. He really couldn't stand weaklings and cowards who could not stand up for themselves, but at the same time, he could not resist the urge to intervene on their behalf. Doing nothing would've been the coward's path and he was no coward. Then there was his sister's voice in his head, urging him to help the couple when he saw that they were in trouble.

Mitsuki called Chitoge.

"Hey, Gorilla. I got some punks you might need to arrest." He wiped some blood from his lip. During the fight, one of the punks managed to land a lucky shot. The brass knuckles were sure to leave a bruise.

Chitoge arrived to pick up the punks and put them in handcuffs. She also picked up Mitsuki who sat on the passenger side while the three punks were squeezed into the backseat. Mitsuki smirked, enjoying the look of fear, panic, and anger the punks wore on their faces as Chitoge drove them to the police station. When they arrived at the station, the punks were taken to a holding cell while Mitsuki gave his statement.

Now, Mitsuki was sitting in front of Chitoge as she dabbed his bruise with a cotton ball soaked with ointment.

"Not so rough, you damn Gorilla!" Mitsuki hissed.

"Relax, you big baby," Chitoge teased as she continued to treat him. "Just a bit more."

Chitoge Dosan was a police officer who acted as Mitsuki's unofficial guardian and big sister. The first time they met was at the site of the accident where Mitsuki's father had died. Later, when Mitsuki was accused of murder, she suspected that something was amiss so she decided to help clear his name. Despite not being a detective, she investigated the case to find out the truth and managed to gather evidence to prove Mitsuki's innocence while finding the true culprit.

"You can stop. I'm fine now," Mitsuki said as he pushed her hand away.

"Yeah, but I don't want your pretty face to look all black and blue when you go to work tomorrow," Chitoge replied as she checked his bruise. "OK, it should clear up now."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You know, Mitsuki. I was hoping you'd keep out of trouble and not put any more paperwork on my desk."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I mean it. Honestly, what possessed you to beat them up like that?"

"They were about to hurt a couple who were on a date. I wasn't about to ignore something like that."

Chitoge smiled when she heard he had been defending others. Mitsuki might be rough around the edges, but he was a good kid at heart. The couple Mitsuki saved had gone to the police station to report the attempted assault, thus supporting his claim.

"You're lucky you're not locked up in a cell for what you did to them since the couple vouched for you," said Chitoge.

"Kinda wished the wimp could take care of himself and his girl," Mitsuki retorted.

"Well, the strong exists to protect the weak," Chitoge stated.

"Well, the weak should learn to fend for themselves. They can't depend on others every second of their lives," Mitsuki countered.

"Well, maybe you can inspire people like him to become stronger," Chitoge suggested.

Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow at that. Inspire people? Him? He had no time to go out and inspire people or teach people to become strong since he was busy looking out for himself. They should learn to do it themselves. Nobody was going to do it for them.

"So, how have you been doing?" Chitoge asked as she crossed her arms. "Still keeping up with that tough guy act, huh?"

"Who says it's an act?" Mitsuki responded.

Chitoge sighed. It seemed Mitsuki still insisted on pushing people away. At least she was one of the lucky few he allowed to get close to him.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with letting people in. You might have lost your family, but I doubt they would want you to be this way."

"How can you know what they would want?" Mitsuki snapped back.

Chitoge was unfazed. She was used to Mitsuki acting defensive whenever anyone brought up the family he had lost.

"I may not have known them, but I'm sure they'd want you to be happy," Chitoge replied calmly.

Mitsuki rolled his eyes.

Years ago, Mitsuki had lost his mother but he managed to move on with the help of his father and little sister. At the time, he had been very young when Karin came into their lives and the two men did their very best to raise her. Mitsuki learned very early how to take care of his little sister. They were all happy, but like all things in Mitsuki's life, it never lasted long.

He just lost his father not long after losing his little sister and he was all alone now. Losing the last of his family filled him with grief which quickly turned into rage. How could he be happy when he had lost everything that really mattered to him?

After losing his remaining family, Mitsuki just focused on surviving. He was also filled with rage at how unfair the world was. How was it fair for him to lose everything while those rich corporate fat cats got everything they wanted and got away with everything they did by throwing money around? His dad was passed over for a promotion he deserved. Instead, someone else got it because they were related to the CEO.

Damn nepotism.

He needed a way to vent, to take his anger out on something or someone and so he joined Saito's Nega Gang. It was satisfying at first as Saito hated those rich corporate assholes too. Eventually, Mitsuki realized how pointless and redundant it was beating up those people just for fun. It made him as bad as the thugs he despised so he left the gang and started to wonder what the point of living was.

He really had nothing to live for. In fact, his home stopped being a home since he was all alone. Still, he made due with his life and coped with his losses the best he could. His family was gone but his life needed to go on. He could not dwell on grief. He was a survivor so he must live for the ones he had lost.

Mitsuki was living off his parents' life insurance money. It was enough to cover his monthly rent and bills, but it was finite and would eventually run out of funds. His mom's family would never lift a finger to help or give him a single yen. Good, he would not accept any help from them. He hated them since they disowned his mom for marrying his dad just because he was not of the same wealthy status as them.

Luckily, Mitsuki had found a good job at Zeroni's flower shop. Even minimum wage would do if it allowed him to survive. He was not about to accept any handouts or charity. He would earn the money himself. His father had taught him the value of hard work and he still believed it. His dad might've been screwed over, but that didn't mean Mitsuki was going to let it happen to himself.

Mitsuki coped with his losses the best he could, but he just wished he could have his family back.

* * *

Sometimes, during her days off, Chitoge would call Mitsuki to ask if he ever wanted to hang out. It was usually after school or after he finished his shift at Zeroni's shop. Chitoge actually came by once to see how he was doing. It surprised her to see him working in a flower shop. It really did not seem like the kind of work he would do or enjoy due to his personality, but he seemed to be managing quite well. His employer had nothing but good things to say about him. Of course, he did get annoyed with customers, but he reined in his temper for Zeroni's sake.

Whenever they hung out together, Chitoge and Mitsuki would often play chess. Besides playing the guitar, he was very good at the game. He told her his mother had taught him the game before she died. Each time they played, Mitsuki would always win. This prompted Chitoge to practice so she could one day beat him. However, that day never came, but that did not stop her from trying.

During their game, they made small talk.

"So, you used to play guitar, huh?" Chitoge asked as she played chess with Mitsuki.

"Yeah, I did."

"So, why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to play for my sister. She wanted to be a singer, but then..."

Chitoge realized this was a sore subject for Mitsuki and apologized.

"I see...I'm sorry, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki sighed. He had stopped grieving for a while now. Karin and his father were not coming back, but he was not going to mope about it anymore.

"Don't be. She at least died in peace. But I stopped playing afterward."

"Have you ever thought of picking it back up again, someday?" Chitoge asked.

"I can't. I smashed it to pieces," Mitsuki answered.

Chitoge frowned sadly.

"That's a damn shame. I'd love to hear you play someday."

"Keep wishing, Gorilla. Oh, and checkmate."

* * *

It was the lunch period at his school and Mitsuki was on the roof taking a nap. He lay flat on the floor resting with his hands behind his head. A curry bun packet was tucked into his shirt pocket after he'd finished his lunch. He might miss next period, but he really didn't care much for school when there were more important things in life.

As he was trying to take his nap, a nearby commotion woke him up and caught his attention. He sat up and saw three boys, underclassmen, dragging another boy onto the rooftop. The three boys seemed to be bullying the smaller boy, dragging him by his shirt and shoving him around.

Mitsuki watched for a moment as the bullies harassed the smaller boy. He looked so scared, unable to fight back.

Mitsuki hated weaklings who let people walk all over them, but he also hated weaklings who bullied those weaker than them. The bullies were weak and wanted to feel strong by picking on someone weaker than them.

Karin would definitely not approve of such treatment.

Getting up to his feet and sliding his hands into his pants pockets, Mitsuki approached the commotion. One of the underclassmen saw Mitsuki and recognized him.

"Hey, Akechi-sempai!" Bully #1 smiled. "You want in on this action?"

"Sure."

Mitsuki drew his hands out of his pockets then suddenly socked Bully #1 right in the mouth. He knocked out some teeth as the underclassman fell to the ground. Bully #2 and Bully #3 let go of their bully victim in shock as Mitsuki turned to glare at them.

"I'm trying to take a nap here and you're making too much noise," Mitsuki growled. Bully #2 and Bully #3 fled for the roof exit, leaving their friend behind.

Mitsuki turned his gaze to the student he had just saved. He was small, scrawny, and he did not look at all athletic or tough. He also looked meek, the perfect target for bullying.

"Thanks...sempai."

Mitsuki looked him in the eye and said, "If you want to survive in this world, you shouldn't let trash like them walk all over you."

"But..."

"No buts!" Mitsuki cut the student off and then looked at Bully #1 who was on the floor. "Look at him. He's weak. The only reason he bullies you is because he believes you're weak. Show him that you're not weak."

The student looked down at his tormentor. For months he'd been bullied, unable to do anything but take it. Nobody came to his help. Just thinking about their harassment all this time made him angry. Driven by Mitsuki's words, he clenched his fists.

The bully was recovering as he held his bleeding mouth. He saw his victim looking down at him with angry eyes. Then, his victim landed a swift kick to his face. It was not really that strong, but it was strong enough to cause pain as the bully's mouth was still injured. He let out a wail of pain which increased in volume as his victim continued to kick and stomp on him.

Mitsuki watched with his arms crossed and a proud smirk. The boy would no longer be victimized. He would show everyone that he was not weak.

You were only as weak and powerless as you believe yourself to be.

* * *

Mitsuki sat in the passenger side seat as Chitoge drove him from school. The female police officer had been called to speak to the Headmaster about Mitsuki.

"Can't help but get into fights, can you?" Chitoge asked. She did not sound angry. She just sounded like she was trying to make conversation.

"They pissed me off," Mitsuki answered, arms crossed with a sour look on his face.

"And so you kicked their asses."

"No, I punched one in the face and the other two ran like bitches," Mitsuki corrected.

"Yeah, that's what the other kid said after he admitted to kicking the other kid while he was down," Chitoge replied. "You talked him into it, didn't you?"

"He needed to stand up for himself. What, are you gonna start yelling?"

"No, because I know that it won't do either of us any good. It'll just leave both of us upset. Mitsuki, I know you're not a bad kid. You've just been dealt a bad hand in life. I just hate to see you waste your life."

"Why should you care?" Mitsuki frowned.

"I care because I see a good kid with potential and I hate to see him squander it. Look, I get it. The world can be an unfair and unforgiving place, so you can either choose to accept it or fight back. You chose the latter. You've got a fire in you, a passion that burns brightly, and I hate to see it snuffed out."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"You're fighting to survive. I think, perhaps, you should find something you care about and fight to protect it."

"There's nothing I care about, not anymore."

"That doesn't mean there's nobody who cares about you. Your family might be gone, but would they want this for you? Would they want you to be angry all the time?"

Mitsuki would've snapped at Chitoge. She did not know him or his family, and yet here she was poking her nose into his business, daring to lecture him. But, she was one of the few people he respected and he did enjoy her company. So, he considered her words.

Would his family want him to be this way? To be angry at the world? After he lost his family, he just lived for the sake of survival, but was that truly living?

What about happiness?

What about friendship?

What about love?

"How about, tonight, I take you out for dinner? Then, maybe we can talk about you finding a more positive and less painful outlet for your anger. How's that? Sound good?" Chitoge offered.

"As long as you're not sending me to anger management sessions."

"We know how well that worked. But maybe some counseling could do you some good."

"I'll think about it, but dinner sounds good."

Mitsuki would not accept charity, but if someone was offering him a free meal, who was he to decline?

While Mitsuki appreciated Chitoge's compassion, he would not let it rub off on him. He could not afford to go soft. He would become a prime target for the vultures if he showed any signs of weakness.

But Chitoge became someone important to him. She could never replace his family, but somehow she had wormed her way into his heart. She was like the big sister he never had.

She was never legally his guardian, but she tried her best to look out for him.

At least Mitsuki did not feel so alone anymore.

* * *

As promised, Chitoge picked Mitsuki up for dinner. He got in her car and she drove them to their destination.

"So, where will we be eating?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh, it's this nice little Chinese restaurant. The food's good and inexpensive, plus it has a pretty good atmosphere," Chitoge answered.

Mitsuki considered her assessment. He had never been to a Chinese restaurant before, but Chitoge was good at picking places to eat. Her recommendations were never wrong.

Chitoge pulled her car over to the side of the road in front of the restaurant. They both got out of the car and went inside. Once they entered, they were greeted by a boy Mitsuki's age with silver eyes.

"Welcome to the Golden Dragon," the young man greeted them. "Table for two?"

"Yeah, table for two," Chitoge confirmed.

"Alright. Here, follow me."

The young man led them over to an empty table with two seats. He then handed them their menus.

"Please call me once you're ready to order," the silver-eyed boy said.

"Hey, Nagata! The orders for Table 4 are done!" a blonde woman called out to the silver-eyed boy from the kitchen.

"OK, Mom! I'm coming!" the silver-eyed boy answered before he addressed Mitsuki and Chitoge. "I'll be back to take your orders." The silver-eyed boy bowed before he went to pick up the orders.

"So, do you want to start with dumplings?" Chitoge asked as she scanned the menu.

Mitsuki looked at the menu. He was in the mood for fried noodles. He hoped he could get some that were spicy.

The two enjoyed a pleasant evening with delicious food. It was nice.

* * *

Mitsuki rode on the bus which was en route to the museum. It was a class field trip for history class, which was mandatory for all students to participate. He would've called in sick and made excuses to avoid it, but that was the coward's way out. And Chitoge would probably drag him by the ear to participate anyway. She didn't want him to waste his education. She insisted that he still had a chance to make something of himself if he stayed in school. He did owe her, so he might as well endure this whole thing.

However, Mitsuki was actually looking forward to this field trip when he learned that the museum had gotten a collection of rare artifacts from China that dated back all the way to the Age of the Three Kingdoms. While Mitsuki was not a history buff, he knew a bit about that era.

It predated Japan's feudal era by many centuries. Back then, the nation of China was not yet united. True to the name, it was divided and during the struggle, three kingdoms rose to power.

There was Wei that was ruled by Cao Cao, Wu ruled by Sun Ce and later his brother Sun Quan, and finally Shu that was ruled by Liu Bei. Among the three kingdoms, he admired Cao Cao of Cao Wei. While regularly depicted as a cruel and merciless tyrant, Cao Cao was also known as a brilliant ruler and a cunning military strategist who treated his subordinates like family. His campaign secured the most territory, taking the most prosperous cities under his banner. Even if it meant civil war when he was opposed by Liu Bei and Sun Quan, Cao Cao never backed down or gave up on his ambition.

Mitsuki's musing paused as the bus pulled over in front of the museum.

"Alright, we're here! Now everyone, please get off in an orderly fashion. Single file," their history teacher instructed. As their chaperone, it was his responsibility to make sure the students would behave themselves at the museum.

Mitsuki quietly followed their teacher's instruction, looking bored and uninterested. Yet, deep down, he was excited to see the Three Kingdoms exhibit. It would be interesting with all those ancient artifacts and weapons on display. But what he would really like was to hold those weapons in his hands himself.

When Mitsuki entered with his classmates, he spotted students from different schools milling about, admiring the exhibits. Their teacher each gave them a sheet to be filled out about their time in the museum and what they learned on the field trip. Soon, his classmates began forming groups that went their separate ways. Mitsuki did not get into any group, which suited him just fine.

"Alright, now where's the Cao Cao exhibit?" Mitsuki murmured as he began to wander around the museum. A student in a white uniform bumped against his shoulder. "Hey, watch it!" The student ignored Mitsuki and continued on his way. "Asshole."

* * *

Saji Genpou grumbled as he entered the museum. He was not happy.

"Damn you, Ukitsu. Where did you send me?"

It was a strange world with horseless carriages and buildings too tall and huge to be natural. There were people talking into boxes and windows with moving pictures.

What kind of crazy world did he end up in?

Saji decided to ignore the strangeness of this world to focus on the task at hand. He was here on a mission. Ukitsu said that the Imperial Jade Mirror was here.

Why was he doing all this?

Why go so far for a mirror?

Because of Fate.

He was the most talented in his order, a natural-born genius that appeared in only once a century. He was superior to all the other members so he should be a shoe-in to succeed the master. Yet, Fate was not kind to him. He did not become the master's successor. Instead, another, more inferior, undeserving person was elected as the master's successor.

It was unfair! Saji worked and studied hard! He was the best at martial arts and the most talented in ki manipulation! He learned all the special techniques in the shortest amount of time! Yet, not only was he deemed unworthy to become the master's successor, they decided he must be banished!

So he studied forbidden knowledge. He only did so to improve himself. He needed to be the best so he took a risk.

Was it any surprise that he killed them all in revenge?

He learned a horrible truth that day. They were all just Fate's puppets who had no choice but to dance to its tune. Some people could work their whole lives and still would not get what they deserve, but others less deserving ones got everything served to them on a silver platter.

Fate was unfair, but Ukitsu showed him that he didn't have to become Fate's whipping boy. Now Saji had a chance to change his fate. He would no longer be Fate's puppet.

Once he found the mirror, he could have all his wishes granted.

Saji could not go wearing his usual clothes, he would draw unwanted attention. So Ukitsu conjured his current outfit based on his viewings of this world. It was meant as a disguise to help him blend in. Ukitsu also gave him directions to the museum.

Saji checked his pockets to count the amount of money he had. Earlier, he had been accosted by a bunch of thugs after he stepped out of an alley following his arrival. They claimed he was trespassing on their territory and he needed to pay the access toll.

Saji, unfortunately, did not have the local currency so they quickly resorted to violence. Now, this behavior Saji was familiar with. They were like bandits so Saji dealt with them like he would do to the bandits of his time.

None of them survived.

He left their bodies to cool after searching their pockets for money. He found coins which he believed to be money and also sheets of rectangular paper. He was not sure if they had value, but the thugs were carrying them around so they could be this world's form of currency. He could see precious metals and gems having value, but paper? This was a strange world.

He then went in search of this place called a museum. After paying for entry with the money he had liberated, Saji went in search of his treasure. How hard could it be to find a mirror made of jade?

When he entered the exhibit for the Three Kingdoms artifacts, he froze. He saw effigies of warlords and generals on display, wearing their combat garments. Objects of that era were also on display in glass cases. The weapons of the many heroes of his time were being gawked at.

His eyes narrowed as he ignored them. He was in search of the Imperial Jade Mirror which he easily found displayed with the Emperor's treasures.

He walked past someone, rudely bumping into his shoulder. The treasure was within his sights and the only thing standing in his way was a fragile sheet of glass.

It was time to claim it.

And soon his greatest desire would come true.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering was heard before the alarms blared.

"STOP! THIEF!"

Mitsuki did not know who yelled, nor did he care. Someone was trying to make off with a priceless artifact. The security guards tried to stop him, but the thief easily subdued them with his martial arts skills. He took them down with a flurry of punches and kicks, knocking them out.

Not one to ignore such a thing, mainly because of Chitoge's influence, Mitsuki gave chase. He was joined by students from other schools and two others who seemed to be dressed casually. Being athletic, Mitsuki managed to cross the distance and reach the thief.

Mitsuki jumped, grabbing the thief by the waist. They both toppled over to the floor as the jade mirror went flying from the thief's hands.

"NO!" the thief shouted as he dropped the jade mirror. The mirror fell onto the floor and the glass shattered into a thousand pieces. "YOU FOOL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

All of a sudden, the glass shards of the mirror glowed and a blinding light enveloped the entire museum. There were cries of surprise as the light engulfed them all and Mitsuki wondered what would happen next.

" _MON DIEU!_ "

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

"BRO, I CAN'T SEE!"

"KENSHIN, WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Mitsuki saw something in the bright light as it spiraled around him, as a strong wind seemed to lift him off the floor and pull him forward.

And then he saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **KRC:** This second prelude tells how Mitsuki is living after losing his family. It seems he was doing alright and had some bad influences and later a good influence. Officer Chitoge made the right decision to take Mitsuki under her wing and it seemed that she managed to influence him. Also, his sister's voice is like his conscience. Well, we see how the **ARMORED WAR GODS** ended up in the Three Kingdoms Era, but what exactly happened right after this for Mitsuki? Well, that's when we'll have one last prelude to finish this up before we head into the main arc.

Also, stop telling me to be mad at Fenikkusumaru. We've talked, it's done, so please stop harassing him and stop telling me to be mad at him. That issue has been resolved. He was just joking and I have no sore feelings about it. Now, let's focus on the story.


	21. Baron Prelude (3): Arrival

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

One of the simple joys in Mitsuki's life was watching the _Kamen Rider_ series. Now those were some good memories. Unlike most kids who rooted for the traditionally heroic main character, Mitsuki was more of a fan of the anti-heroes that were part of the main cast of each show (except for traitors who betrayed their allies. They were nothing but trash). They were his role models and his current favorite was Kaito Kumon. Now _he_ was a total badass. He was a fictional character, sure, but he represented an ideal that Mitsuki wanted to follow and live up to. He was the strongest of the strong and someone who took no shit from nobody. Was there any other reason for Mitsuki to admire and idolize him?

Mitsuki agreed with Kaito's perception of true strength. It meant to face all challenges head-on and without cowardice. It meant to work hard and fight for what you want. It meant not following orders from those weaker than yourself.

People confused wealth for power. The rich people Mitsuki saw, they didn't deserve their wealth. The ones who worked hard for it, of course, they deserved it since they earned it with their own blood, sweat, and tears. What about their children who inherited their wealth? They believed they were powerful because their parents were rich while they had never worked a day in their life to earn that wealth themselves.

He just wished the world was fairer.

He had lost everything, yet he survived, and yet he wanted his life back the way it was.

He hated this world for taking his family from him.

He hated God for taking them from him.

He hated the rich people who screwed his parents over.

The world was an unfair and unforgiving place, but that did not mean Mitsuki had to accept things the way they were.

He wished he could leave this world and start anew somewhere else, somewhere where rank, wealth, and power were given to those who earned them.

What he didn't know was that his wish would be granted and all because he went to the museum one day.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Baron-Hen Prelude Part 3: Arrival**

* * *

Mitsuki released a groan as he regained consciousness. He had a headache and he felt dizzy as if he had been spun around and around like a top. Feeling the floor ground around him, he found the texture had changed. Instead of a marble floor, it was grass.

"Grass? We were indoors..." Mitsuki mumbled, wondering what had happened.

His headache gradually faded as he picked himself up. He got his bearings and studied his surroundings. He was in a clearing in the middle of a bamboo forest. That was strange. As far as he could tell, there were no bamboo forests in Tokyo.

"Where the hell am I?" Mitsuki asked himself, not knowing how he got here. Where was the museum? Where was everybody else?

He dug into his pocket for his phone, and that was when he noticed that he was wearing his SengokuDriver. He bought the toy, but he did not remember putting it on. Also, when he touched it, it felt like it was made of metal instead of high-quality plastic. He also noticed that the Banana Lockseed that was included in the SengokuDriver set had been loaded inside as well.

"How...?" Mitsuki shook his head. Never mind why he was wearing the SengokuDriver. He needed to call Chitoge. He looked at his phone and scowled. "No bars..." He checked the GPS and it was not working either.

He put his phone back in his pocket and decided to take a look around. No use standing around in the middle of nowhere and waiting for help that might never come. Maybe he'd find someone who could help him out.

He picked a random direction and went on his way. Hopefully, he could find a phone and find out where the hell he was and what had happened.

Mitsuki had been walking for a couple of hours and had not seen anyone nor any signs of civilization. Had he been going around in circles? He was getting tired, thirsty, and his stomach was growling.

"Please, you don't need to do this! I'll get you your money!"

Suddenly, Mitsuki heard a woman crying out. She sounded like she was in trouble.

"You borrowed money from us, and now it's time to pay us back!"

Mitsuki scowled. That sounded like a loan shark. He hated those two-faced lowlives. They seem friendly at first when they lend you their money, but then become violent as they threaten you to pay them back (with interest) if you're way past due. It surprised him how people could still go to them to borrow money even though they were aware of the risks, but it was easier than getting a bank loan.

Honestly, for Mitsuki, it was not worth the trouble for some easy money. Having a pig's head hung in front of his door was not something he desired.

"Please, just give me more time!"

"No can do, but maybe we could come to an arrangement."

"An arrangement?"

"You can give us some of your kids as collateral-"

"There's no way I can do that!"

"Or you can come with us and show us and our friends a good time. We might give you an extension if you make us happy."

OK, that was it. That sounded like the loan sharks were trying to force her into prostitution. There was no way Mitsuki was not going to intervene now.

Mitsuki stepped out of the bamboo forest and saw a girl being harassed by a couple of men. He took note of their clothing. They were not wearing contemporary clothing. Rather, they seem to be dressed for a movie set in Ancient China. Had he walked in on a movie set? No, there were no signs of a film crew and the girl's distress appeared genuine. The girl was slender, dressed in a red and green Chinese shirt with matching pants and black sandals. Her hair was auburn and braided into a pair of pigtails.

Mitsuki did not see a film crew, but he did see a house with kids inside. They were watching what was going on and they looked scared.

Mitsuki clenched his fists in anger. He drew the line at harassing innocent girls and scaring kids.

"Hey!" Mitsuki shouted, getting all of their attention. "Let the girl go!"

The girl gasped when she saw Mitsuki. She did not want anybody to get hurt trying to help her.

"Looks like we got ourselves a hero here," the loan shark said with a sneer. He was a thin man with a mustache. "Take care of him."

His goon cracked his knuckles. From his large and muscular appearance, the loan shark had brought him to intimidate the girl. Too bad for him, Mitsuki was not so easily intimidated.

He was more scared of Chitoge when she was in a bad mood. He dared not to mess with the gorilla girl whenever she was mad and he learned that the hard way.

The goon threw a punch at Mitsuki but he caught it. Remembering what Chitoge had taught him about takedowns, he pivoted on his heel and then used a Judo throw to toss the guy over his shoulder and to the ground.

 ***It's Super Effective!***

The goon picked himself up and started throwing more punches at Mitsuki. The displaced teenager parried the blows before he drove a fist into the man's stomach. While he was doubled over, Mitsuki slammed his knee into his face. Finally, he delivered a right hook, then a left, before he finished him off with an uppercut, knocking him out.

Mitsuki flicked his wrist. He had felt a bone break under his knuckle. Either he dislocated the goon's jaw or broke his nose, but he did not care to check. Mitsuki turned to see the other thug holding the girl with a dagger to her throat.

"Stay back or I'll cut her!" the loan shark threatened and the girl paled. She looked frightened and Mitsuki grimaced as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Let the girl go," Mitsuki demanded.

"She owes us money!" the loan shark yelled.

"Don't care. Let her go, now."

"Or what? You do anything and I'll cut her! I swear!" He was desperate now and using the girl as a human shield like a coward. Mitsuki hated cowards and would usually dismiss their threats, but a coward with a knife was still dangerous.

Mitsuki had to do something quick. Suddenly, he whipped his hands out of his pockets and hurled a chess piece at the man. It hit him right in the forehead, stunning him as he jerked back. Then, Mitsuki swiftly darted forward, pulling the girl to safety before landing a right cross in the thug's face.

The goon was getting back up as the loan shark scampered toward him. They gulped as Mitsuki glared at them and fled into the bamboo forest.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY! WE'LL BE BACK!" the loan shark screamed, but Mitsuki paid him no mind. Just the whimpers of a gutless coward determined to have the last word.

Mitsuki picked up the chess piece which was connected to his keys via a keychain. It was a Queen piece, which was versatile and the strongest piece in the game.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuki asked the girl. She did not appear hurt, but he needed to make sure.

"Yes, thank you," she said gratefully, relieved that the loan shark and his goon had run away.

"So, do you have a phone I could use?" Mitsuki asked.

"What is a 'phone'?" she asked, confused.

"Like this." Mitsuki showed her his smartphone and she looked at it in confusion.

"Oh, you mean a mirror."

Mitsuki blinked. OK, she did not know what a phone was and she was dressed like she was from Ancient China. It sounded crazy, but that could only mean he was somehow thrown into the past.

"What's your name?" Mitsuki asked the girl.

"I'm Mei."

"My name is Mitsuki."

"Thank you, Mitsuki-san."

"You already thanked me," he reminded.

Mei blushed.

"...Yes, I did. How silly of me."

Mitsuki heard the kids from the house come running out and they soon had him surrounded. He was surprised as they seemed excited to see him.

Of course, they would be excited. He had saved their caretaker.

"That was so cool, Onii-chan!"

"You're so strong and brave!"

"You saved Mei-neechan!"

"The children seem to like you," Mei observed. "We'll be having dinner shortly. Would you join us?"

"Yeah, sure. I got nowhere else to be," Mitsuki answered. Since he was apparently stranded in the past, any cash he had would be worthless so he might as well accept a free meal. Plus, he could learn more about his current situation from Mei.

Mitsuki joined Mei and the kids for dinner. They were having rice porridge. As he ate with them, he learned from Mei that this was an orphanage and she was running it herself. The previous caretaker had died and since Mei was the oldest of the children, she decided to take over to look after the younger kids. She believed it was her responsibility.

Mitsuki also learned that the kids' parents had died from various reasons, either killed by bandits, disease or on the battlefield. Without parents, they did not have anywhere else to go and so Mei took them in.

Mitsuki was an orphan like them so he knew how painful it was to lose family and knew how bad it could get. Some kids resorted to joining gangs or ending up homeless, becoming pickpockets just to get by. It was places like this, with kind-hearted caretakers, that could provide a good home and influence.

"So, where are you from, Mitsuki-san?" Mei asked her guest.

"Pretty far from here and I seem to be lost. Could you tell me where I am?" Mitsuki asked. He knew he was in the past, in Ancient China, but he needed to know exactly where he was so he could plan his next move.

"Oh, you're within Sou Gi's territory," Mei informed him.

Mitsuki recognized that name. Sou Gi was the Japanese name for _Cao Cao's_ kingdom, _Wei_. That meant Cao Cao could be here, but he needed to be sure.

"And who's the ruler?" he asked.

"Oh, that would be Sousou-sama," Mei answered. Everyone knew that, but since Mitsuki claimed to be from a land far away, then he probably did not know.

Sousou, the Japanese name for the Chinese ruler Cao Cao. Now that he realized it, this was China but Mei was speaking Japanese, or maybe her speech was translated into Japanese so he could understand. He had seen some stories like that, of a protagonist instantly understanding the language of the foreign world he ended up in, either through divine intervention, magical influence or convenience.

Whatever the reason, Mitsuki was glad there was no language barrier. He did not want to waste time learning another language if he did not have to.

"Onii-chan, what's that?" a boy asked, pointing at Mitsuki's SengokuDriver. Funny, he nearly forgot that he was still wearing it.

"Just something I brought," Mitsuki admitted. He remembered how real it felt. Should he test if it worked like the real thing? It could just be embarrassing. But, a childish part of him felt that it would look so cool if he transformed. "So, Mei. Who were those guys?"

"They came to demand I pay them back the money I borrowed from them," Mei confessed.

"You went to a loan shark," Mitsuki concluded.

"I was desperate. We did not have enough money for food, so I went to borrow a lot of money. Now they've come, demanding I pay them back. The problem is we don't have enough to pay them with. If I don't pay, then they'll take the children," Mei explained.

Now Mitsuki drew the line when it came to child abuse and exploitation. Those guys would likely sell the kids as slaves or playthings and still demand Mei to pay them back, with interest.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll help you take care of this," said Mitsuki.

Mei smiled.

"Thank you, Mitsuki-san, but really you don't have to worry about me. This is my problem."

So brave in the face of adversity. Mitsuki respected that, but he could not turn his back on her. She showed him kindness and he owed her. Chitoge had taught him that.

"Well, I'm going to help you fix it, to pay you back for the meal," he insisted with a smile that made Mei blush. He looked so dashing and confident, causing her heart to flutter.

"Um...Mitsuki-san, do you have anywhere to go?" Mei asked. "Because, if you don't, you could stay with us."

"Are you sure?" Mitsuki asked. She was asking a stranger to stay with her. That was pretty risky. He could have ulterior motives, but he could see that she trusted him.

"Please," Mei pleaded, insisting on it. She won't take no for an answer. She even used the kids to give him the sad puppy-dog look to get him to stay.

 ***It's Super Effective!***

Mitsuki was helpless to resist.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Mitsuki snuck outside of the house. In his hands were his SengokuDriver and Banana Lockseed. When he searched his pockets, he also found that he had the Mango Lockseed.

Mitsuki came out to test his SengokuDriver. When he removed it to take a bath, the belt strap had magically vanished. That was another sign that indicated that it was no mere toy. Taking a deep breath, he placed the SengokuDriver against his waist. In a flash of yellow which looped around his waist, the belt form, securing the Driver to his body.

"Alright," Mitsuki affirmed, resisting the urge to cheer like a little boy who just got his birthday presents early or a geeky fanboy who just had his wish come true. He held up the Banana Lockseed. "Now, it's your turn."

 **[BANANA!]**

A circular portal zipped open above Mitsuki's head and his eyes widened as he witnessed the Banana Armor Part descending from the other world known as Helheim Forest. Taking a moment to admire it, he looked away so he could focus on what to do next. With his face set in determination, he executed the next phase of the transformation sequence.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

He attached the Banana Lockseed to the SengokuDriver, slotting it in the Drive Bay. He locked it in and the sound of war trumpets sounded off from the belt. It was like it was summoning a cavalry.

"Alright, here we go," Mitsuki said as he prepared to say the word he always wanted to say before this. "Henshin."

He gripped the Cutting Blade and pushed it down. The front of the Banana Lockseed was sliced open and the lid hung off the Banana Lockseed, revealing the core image of a lance.

 **[COME ON! BANANA ARMS!]**

The Armor Part landed on his head, and for a moment Mitsuki pictured how ridiculous he looked right now with a metal banana on his head. Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy running down his body. His clothes tightened on his body and he knew this was the moment when his Ride Wear suit materialized.

At least the suit's appearance did not involve him being stripped naked first like _Mahou Shoujo_ when they usually transformed.

 **[KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

Mitsuki's head became covered in a helmet seconds before the headpiece attached and his visor flashed. The Armor Part then disassembled, the front and back folding down to cover his body in armor as the sides became shoulder pads.

In a splash of yellow banana juice, the Banaspear materialized in Mitsuki's right hand. He gave it a good grip as he examined his arms. They were clad in red leather-like fabric with silver armor. Looking down his body, he saw the red fabric and silver armor covering the rest of his body. He reached up to touch his helmet and he also touched the banana-shaped horns.

This was no dream. This was really happening.

He had transformed into Armored Rider Baron.

Mitsuki did not yell or cheer in excitement. Instead, he only smirked under his helmet, approving of this situation.

"I could get used to this."

He liked it a lot.

Now, time to see what he was capable of in this form.

* * *

The following morning, Mitsuki found Mei looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Last night there was some noise coming from the woods," she told him.

"Last night?" Mitsuki responded, recalling the previous night. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Really?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

It was several days later when the loan shark and his goon returned and they did not come alone. The lowlives came back with some extra muscle in tow. Eleven new guys now stood with the two assholes that had come before. Mitsuki didn't like the look of them. The kids stayed inside the orphanage while Mei stood up front with Mitsuki to 'greet' them.

"You again?" Mitsuki asked as he saw the loan shark and his goon among the group. Altogether, they were a dirty baker's dozen.

"She owes me money and this time you won't be able to stop us!" the loan shark shouted. He remembered how Mitsuki beat him and his partner up before and he was back for some payback. He wanted to see the terrified look on Mitsuki's face when he realized his mistake. "But I might forgive you if you got on your knees, kissed my feet and beg for my forgiveness." As strong as Mitsuki was, he could not take on all of them by himself. However, the look of fear he expected did not appear, Mitsuki instead just smirked and chuckled. "What's so damn funny!?"

"It's just that you didn't bring enough guys with you," Mitsuki told him. Mei was stunned by this. She was worried too. He was being too overconfident.

"Not enough guys!?" The loan shark had brought a dozen thugs with him to make sure that Mitsuki would be taught a lesson this time. These guys were going to beat the cocky young man into a bloody pulp, and yet he had the nerve to laugh!?

Mitsuki glared at the loan shark and his gang of hired thugs. He might be good in a fight, but he knew the odds were not in his favor and not even he could take on so many by himself. They would just beat him to death then do whatever they wanted with Mei and the orphans once there was nobody around to stop them.

Fortunately, Mitsuki had an advantage that put the odds in his favor.

"Mei, get inside with the kids," Mitsuki told her.

"Mitsuki-san, please don't do this," Mei pleaded with him. "You'll get hurt."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he insisted. "Now go and don't come out until I've taken care of this."

Mei wanted to argue, but the look of resolve on his face completely shut down whatever argument she had. She had to trust him and trust that he would be fine. Doing as he said, she went back inside and shut the door.

She prayed for his safety.

Once Mei was inside the house, Mitsuki casually strapped on his SengokuDriver and brought out his Banana Lockseed.

"You must have a death wish," the loan shark sneered. Mitsuki was going to fight them all, and he even put on some belt just to give him confidence. Well, it's not going to work.

"You guys should consider yourselves lucky. You're just perfect for me to make my proper debut." Mitsuki unlocked the Banana Lockseed. "Now, watch closely."

 **[BANANA!]**

A portal, revealing a misty otherworldly forest, opened up above Mitsuki, shocking the assembled thugs and the loan shark. Mei and the orphans also gaped at the sight of the open portal. They all watched as the Banana Armor Part descended, hovering over Mitsuki.

"Wha-wha-what is this!?" the loan shark yelled, his voice quaking. This stranger knew magic!

Mitsuki glared at the loan shark and his thugs and said only one word.

"Henshin."

Mitsuki loaded the Banana Lockseed into his SengokuDriver and locked it in.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Mitsuki hit the Cutting Blade, slicing open the Lockseed.

 **[COME ON!]**

The Banana Armor Part landed on Mitsuki, covering his head as it materialized the Ride Wear suit on his body. He approached the loan shark and his gang as the armor began to fold onto his body, revealing his helmet to them.

 **[BANANA ARMS!** **KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

"Banana-Bana-BANANA!?" the loan shark yelled in shock.

"It's **BARON!** " Mitsuki declared boldly.

"GET HIM! GET HIM! GET HIM!" the loan shark shouted frantically. All twelve of his men, wielding numerous weapons, charged at Baron who was ready for them. He did not summon his Banaspear, deciding he would fight barehanded instead.

The battle was fierce as they tried to overwhelm Baron with superior numbers. However, they were no match for him while he was clad in his armor. The suit protected him while enhancing his strength so their blows did nothing to him. He punched a thug in the face and felt his nose got crunched under his knuckles before elbowing another, breaking his jaw in the process. One thug was taken down by a kick to the stomach before Baron focused on the rest.

The loan shark hung back, biting his nails in both panic and frustration as he witnessed the strange armored man taking down his men. The fight - if you could call it that - was completely one-sided as Baron easily took them all down.

The children watched from the windows with Mei. While she was speechless, the children were incredibly excited as they cheered on Baron as he beat up the bad guys for them. To them, it was like seeing a hero in action.

Inside the armor, Mitsuki grinned excitedly. His strength, augmented by the suit, allowed him to take each of them down with a single blow. He still held back, though, putting enough strength behind his hits to incapacitate and not kill. Soon, he had beaten them all as they lay on the ground in pain from the punishment he had given them. It had only taken him a few short minutes to defeat them all.

"Well, had enough? Or would you like some more?" Baron challenged the thugs who lay around him in pain. "Now get the Hell off this property!"

The thugs soon realized he was too strong for them and so they picked themselves up and fled into the bamboo forest. The ones who were hurt the least were helping the wounded to escape. The loan shark followed, but not before throwing one last curse at Baron.

"WE'LL BE BACK, YOU BASTARD! AND WE'LL COME BACK WITH EVEN MORE MEN!"

Baron's eyes narrowed when he heard that. He knew that they would come back again. Scum like this just did not know when to quit. They would just slink away, licking their wounds, and waiting for their chance. Maybe they would wait until Mitsuki was away. He could not stay here to protect the orphanage forever and once he was gone they would come back and do whatever they want, like kidnap the kids and burn down the orphanage. They would even attack Mei. Mitsuki could already imagine what they would do to her as soon as they got their hands on her and he could not allow that to happen.

Chitoge would make sure these men were punished. She would make sure they could not cause any more trouble.

He made his decision as he summoned his Banaspear and headed inside the bamboo forest.

What happened next was something children should never see. Ever.

* * *

The Banaspear smashed into the man's head like a bludgeon and he collapsed with his skull cracked open. Chasing after another, Baron swung his lance with enough force to snap his spine in half. The force of the blow sent him flying and he crashed to the ground like a broken ragdoll. Baron was not skilled at using a lance, but he was good at swinging a baseball bat and so he used the Banaspear the same way, striking his opponents down with swift and brutal swings.

Baron had gone and tracked down the thugs into the forest. They had tried to lose him in the bamboo forest, but their injuries from earlier hampered them, slowing them down. Once he found them, he took them out one-by-one. There was zero hesitation as he pursued them, like a killer in a slasher flick, picking them off one at a time. None of them stood a chance. And none of them are safe. Right now, he was the predator and they were his prey.

Their fate was already sealed.

Baron, however, was after a particular prey and seeing as he had killed half of them already. It was time to finish off the rest with a single blow. He'd been eager to use his finisher on something and now he had his chance.

He pushed the Cutting Blade twice over his Banana Lockseed, activating the second level of his finisher system.

 **[COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!]**

A large projection of a banana extended from his Banaspear like a massive blade, towering over him. Putting all his might behind it, as he gripped the Banaspear in both hands, he executed a horizontal swing which cut down many of the bamboo plants along with the rest of the fleeing thugs. The energy sliced through their flesh and bisected them with ease.

After taking care of all the thugs, Baron found the loan shark. By now his armor and Banaspear were soaked in blood, with bits of flesh clinging to the weapon.

The loan shark was on his back, completely terrified. His eyes were as large as saucers as the blood drained from his face, making him appear as pale as a ghost. His legs were useless now, seemingly paralyzed from terror. He would not be getting away now.

To the terrified loan shark, Baron was a horrifying sight to behold. The red skin, the sharp horns, and the blood-soaked weapon made him look like a crimson demon that had ascended from the burning pits of Hell and had come to drag the man back with him.

Baron pointed his weapon at the loan shark, the tip of the Banaspear hovering right in front of his face.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I promise I'll be good! I'll repent! I'll repent! Mercy! Mercy!" the loan shark pleaded.

"You promise you won't harass Mei and the orphans again?" Baron questioned as he withdrew his weapon.

"Yes! Of course! I repent! I won't bother her ever again! I'll be good from now on! I'll give all my money to charity! I'll help the poor and needy! I swear I won't hurt anyone ever again!" the loan shark swore. He had witnessed what Baron had done to his men and he did not want to share their fate.

Baron watched him beg for his life, he could see the fear in his eyes and sense how terrified he was. He could just let the loan shark go. After today, he would be too scared to try and threaten Mei ever again. However, Mitsuki was not convinced. He did not plan to stick around with Mei at the orphanage forever. He wanted to explore this place and find a way to repay her kindness. That meant he would have to leave her and the loan shark might return with an even bigger crew once he found out Mitsuki was no longer around to protect the orphanage. Even if he swore to never bother Mei and the orphans again, what would stop him from victimizing others?

Glaring at the seemingly remorseful loan shark, the blood-stained knight made his decision. He had crossed the line already. He might as well see it through until the end.

"You're right. You won't," Baron coldly concluded before he drove his Banaspear into the man's chest. The man let out a bloodcurdling scream when he saw the weapon coming at him before he was silenced once it was buried in his chest. He let out a whimper and a gurgle as his life faded while his blood soaked into the grass.

Baron withdrew his weapon and gazed at the body with the large hole in its chest. He then looked around at the bodies that lay sprawled all around him in the bamboo forest. He had just murdered several men in cold blood, and yet he did not feel so guilty about it. After the first kill, the realization had not caused him to freeze in shock. Instead, he just kept going as he mowed the rest of them down. Was it his adrenaline that made him get carried away or was there something wrong with him? He should at least feel some remorse for killing these men, right? But, considering their intentions, he finally concluded that they were just trash and all he did was getting rid of some garbage. Deep down, he had prepared himself to cross that line if necessary.

Chitoge once defended him, claiming he was not capable of murder, but what would she say now if she saw this? She would definitely not approve of him playing judge, jury, and executioner but she was not here right now to tell him off or to arrest him. What he did was justified and even a moment regretting killing them was just a waste of time.

He had crossed the line so there was no turning back for him now. All he could do now was move forward.

After dismissing his blood-stained suit, leaving him in his clean clothes, he turned back to tell Mei that she would no longer be bothered by the loan shark ever again.

When he returned to the orphanage, he was immediately swarmed by the children who asked about his armor. They spoke at the same time, clearly impressed by what they had seen. They wanted to see him transform again. Perhaps he could entertain that request.

He saw Mei approach, looking worried.

"Mitsuki-san, what did you do?" Mei asked.

"I took care of the problem."

* * *

 **KRC:** I decided to end this chapter here. Originally, this chapter also included Mitsuki's first meeting with Sousou, but I decided to move that into another prelude, which would conclude this flashback mini-arc. So far, this chapter reveals his first transformation and the use of his powers on people, which a Kamen Rider should not do, but it happens here because Mitsuki was just one guy against over a dozen guys. He needed the advantage so he could survive and protect Mei and the orphans. Should he have killed them? Would Chitoge have approved? Perhaps not, but this was a different time and he was trying to protect people. It was justified.


	22. Baron Prelude (4): Crimson Enforcer

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

"Must you go?" Mei asked as Mitsuki prepared to leave. A week had passed since he took care of the loan shark and his goons for Mei and the orphans. Now, Mitsuki was going to leave them to seek Sousou.

"I have to," said Mitsuki. "There are things I gotta do." As much as he appreciated Mei for letting him stay, he could not take advantage of her hospitality forever. As nice and peaceful as it was, staying here would do him no good. He needed to go out and explore this world he found himself in. He also needed to find out the reason he was here in the first place and why he had been given the powers of Baron. There must be some kind of purpose for him.

"The children will miss you."

"And I'll miss them too."

Mei could see that he was not going to change his mind. She could see it in his eyes that he was resolute. She could not stop him so she could at least give him her blessing.

"Promise you'll come back then?"

"I promise."

Mei would always welcome him back. This orphanage had become his home and a place for him to come back to.

"At least let me prepare some food for your trip," Mei offered.

"Thank you," he accepted.

Mei made him some rice balls, packed them up for Mitsuki, and saw him off with the rest of the kids. He exchanged goodbye with the kids, promising to return and visit soon. They all looked up to him as a big brother and wanted him to stay, but not even the puppy-dog eyes could prevent him from leaving.

One of the kids gave Mitsuki a drawing of him with everyone to remember them by. He smiled as he kept it and went on his way. In a way, Mei and the orphans had become his surrogate family. He swore to repay them for their kindness.

After giving them one last goodbye, Mitsuki set off on his journey.

"Alright, next stop Sousou," Mitsuki decided. He was hoping to use his power to impress him. Serving him might give him an advantage in this world.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Baron-Hen Prelude Part 4: The Crimson Enforcer**

* * *

"Ugh..." Mitsuki's face twisted in disgust as his feet sunk into the muddy ground. He was following a shortcut to Sou Gi's capital which meant crossing the swamplands. Not only did it smell bad, he was also getting mud on his shoes. He was fine with roughing it out, so he endured it, but he still hated walking through the swamp.

It had been days since he left Mei and the orphans. Lacking a horse, he had no choice but to travel on foot. He should not be very far from the capital. If he continued this way, he might make it by nightfall. He had no plans on making camp in this mosquito-infested place.

Suddenly, Mitsuki heard a noise. It sounded like a fight was taking place. Trusting his gut, Mitsuki followed the noise and came across a battle as two groups of soldiers fought. He hid behind blades of tall grass as he watched the battle. His eyes fell upon a young woman in a red dress with long black hair. She was wielding a sword and using it to cut down her enemies. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He saw arrows falling near her and realized there must be archers nearby.

"Enemy archers! Take cover!" she commanded.

The soldiers obeyed, meaning she was their commanding officer. If there was one thing Mitsuki found attractive, it was a woman with authority. Mitsuki watched as they used the trees for cover as the archers fired upon them. The archers were probably perched in the trees, firing from above. It was a cunning tactic, though not really Mitsuki's style.

As the battle continued, Mitsuki felt a rush of excitement and adrenaline urging him to participate. His heart pounded in his chest as his senses sharpened. He did not want to remain a bystander for much longer and so he strapped on his SengokuDriver and took out his Banana Lockseed.

Looking toward the woman-in-red, Mitsuki chose his side.

"Henshin."

 **[BANANA!]**

In the middle of his transformation, Mitsuki leaped from his hiding place just as an arrow was being fired at the woman. As it was coming at her, Baron planted himself in front of the woman. She gasped as she saw him just as the arrow was about to hit its target.

[ **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!** ]

With a swing of his Banaspear, Baron deflected the arrow and then looked over his shoulder at the woman who gaped at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ah...ah...Yes," she nodded, quickly regaining herself. Looking about, she tried to see where her troops stood. "Karin-sama! Where are you?"

"Karin?" Baron asked, surprised and confused. That was the name of his late sister. What a weird coincidence.

"I'm fine, Shunran." A petite blonde stood up and stepped forward to rally her troops. Baron froze when he saw her.

"...Karin?" Baron whispered. It was like looking at a ghost. She resembled his late sister, with the same hairstyle and she even had her name too. This was way too much to be a coincidence. She had some blood splattered on her outfit, but she did not seem bothered by it. She looked at Baron, acknowledging his presence, and then took charge.

"Bring out the archers! Shoot them out of the trees!" 'Karin' commanded.

"Shoot the little tramp down!" someone from the enemy lines shouted, seeing a perfect chance to take out the enemy commander.

Baron saw red when he heard this and charged at the enemy troops. He let out a ferocious yell as he hit the Cutting Blade of his SengokuDriver twice.

They would never know what hit them.

[ **COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!** ]

Baron drove his Banaspear into the ground. All of a sudden, an absurdly gigantic banana burst out from underneath a tree, splitting it in half. The archers perched on the tree cried out in shock and terror as they were flung to the muddy ground.

Baron was not quite finished yet. He was just getting started.

[ **COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!** ]

More gigantic bananas sprouted explosively from the ground, causing explosions which spooked the enemy soldiers as they were sent scattering.

"AUGH!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"WHO IS THAT MAN!?"

[ **COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!** ]

Baron continued his assault, making giant bananas burst out of the ground as he destroyed the archers' perch. They fell from the air, landing painfully in heaps. They scrambled to regroup as Baron delivered one _Au Lait_ finisher after another.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

Enemy swordsmen charged at Baron to cut him down. His reflexes kicked in and he parried their swords. He then retaliated as he pierced their armor with his lance, taking them down with ease.

'Shunran' and 'Karin' both watched Baron, with different reactions.

'Shunran' was astounded by what she saw. He was powerful, she could not deny, and he was wrecking the enemy forces with shocking ease.

'Karin', on the other hand, saw a possible ally that could be brought to her side. Like 'Shunran', she could not deny that he was powerful. She knew talent and potential when she saw it. If she got him on her side, then his power would be hers to command. He would help her to realize her ambition and with how fast he was taking out her enemies, she might actually do it ahead of schedule.

It did not take long for the battle to end in 'Karin's' favor once Baron was finished. What remained of the enemy troops fled from the battlefield, their will to fight broken by Baron's appearance. 'Karin's' own men cheered as if the Heavens had granted them victory.

Baron turned to face 'Karin', 'Shunran', and a young woman garbed in a blue dress. She had short blue hair with a bang hanging over her right eye. Like 'Shunran', she was easy on the eyes and she was also holding a bow with a quiver of arrows hanging from her shoulder.

Nobody said anything for a full minute as they sized each other up. Baron noticed that the two tall girls with 'Karin' kept their guards up. He might have helped them in battle, but they knew nothing about him. That was a good mentality to have. Just because he had helped them, it did not mean he had their trust, yet. He would work hard to earn their trust and maybe they could help him find Sousou.

"Who are you? What is your name?" 'Karin' asked Baron. Their eyes met and he realized she wanted to meet the man beneath the mask. He closed his Banana Lockseed, causing his armor to vanish in motes of light, revealing his true appearance to the three women and their forces.

"I am Baron," Mitsuki replied simply.

"Do not be so disrespectful to Sousou-sama! Show proper respect!" the bluenette snapped when he did not bow. She might've been grateful that Baron saved her sister, but she would not tolerate any disrespect towards her lord.

Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow. When did he disrespect Sousou? He did not see the famous warlord here, just three women and their soldiers. This was actually strange when he thought about it. According to history, women did not possess any military authority during this era, so how were three girls able to become commanding officers?

"I will when I decide Sousou is worth respecting. I actually came this way to see if Sousou was worth joining up with since I heard he was one of the strongest out there," Mitsuki responded, not feeling intimidated.

"Then you found me," 'Karin' said with a critical frown. "I am Sousou Motoku."

Wait, what?

"You? _You're_ Sousou Motoku? One of the most powerful warlords besides Sonsaku Hakufu and Ryuubi Gentoku? You?" Now Mitsuki was surprised. He was sure this girl was their leader with how everyone was showing her such respect, but he never thought she was Sousou. "I expected Sousou to be taller and a man. Are you sure you're not his daughter?"

"I am the one and only Sousou Motoku. What ridiculous rumor said that I was a man?" Sousou frowned, not liking the fact someone was saying she was a man and commenting on her height. She was superior to any man.

Also, who the hell was Ryuubi Gentoku?

"I guess I just got my facts wrong," Mitsuki replied, relaxing. He at first believed he was in the past, but it was more than that. Either the history books got it wrong or he was in some kind of alternate version of the Three Kingdoms Era. A gender-bent version of Sousou implied that. "Well, Sousou, may I join your army?" asked Mitsuki, causing several eyebrows to rise. He knew how blunt he sounded, but he always got to the point. She had seen what he could do and he hoped it was enough to impress her.

"You're strong and powerful," Sousou admitted. "I could use someone like you as an enforcer."

"An enforcer to a loli?" Mitsuki wondered under his breath. He was rational enough to see that Sousou was not his late sister. His sister was dead and buried. But the resemblance was uncanny and he could not bring himself to refuse her.

"Excuse me?" Sousou asked.

"Nothing. So am I in?"

"Oh, you've made a very good first impression alright, but let's see if you can truly earn your place," Sousou challenged.

Prove himself, huh? Wasn't helping them win enough? Perhaps Sousou wanted to see more of what he could do. Well, Mitsuki was up for a challenge. He followed Sousou and her troops out of the swamp. Along the way, he learned that 'Shunran's' public name was Kakoton Genjo and the bluenette was her sister Kakoen Myosai. They were both Sousou's generals.

He really had ended up in a world that was an alternate version of the Three Kingdoms Era, which had female versions of the warlords and generals. Who else was gender-bent in this world and would there be even more surprises?

"Thank you for saving me," said Kakoton as she walked alongside Mitsuki.

"It's no problem," he replied. He could tell that they were going to be good friends from now on.

* * *

"Argh!" Mitsuki cried out as he was knocked to the ground by a blow to his torso. His wooden practice sword lay beside him as he rubbed his chest.

"Had enough?" Kakoton taunted as she shouldered her own practice sword.

Mitsuki scowled as he picked his sword back and rolled his shoulders before resuming a ready stance.

"The only way I'm going down is if you kill me," Mitsuki challenged.

"And then you'll bring out your armor?" Kakoton questioned.

"We'll see if you manage to knock me down again," Mitsuki answered, grinning viciously.

"Oh, this will be fun," Kakoton smiled, fired up to resume their sparring match.

Watching the sparring match were Sousou, Sousou's strategist Juniku and Kakoton's sister Kakoen. Juniku was a petite girl like Sousou who wore a cat-ear hood. Hard to believe she was a strategist, but Mitsuki did not argue.

After meeting Mitsuki, Sousou had offered him a place in her army. She considered making him an enforcer, but he still needed to prove himself to her. He might have impressed her with his armor and power, but she wanted to see if he could fight without them. If he proved to be nothing but a mere weakling without them, then she had no need for someone like him.

Sousou was not surprised when Kakoton vouched for their new recruit. After all, the armored young man had saved her life. Sousou did understand that Kakoton now owed Mitsuki a life debt and Sousou did owe him for saving the life of one of her beloved generals.

Juniku, however, was not happy about a man possibly joining their inner circle. Maybe he'd be useful as a grunt, but he had shown some impressive power during the previous battle. Kakoen remained neutral, just waiting to see if Mitsuki could prove himself worthy of a place among them.

Kakoton and Mitsuki's wooden swords ended up in a blade lock as they glared at each other. Momentarily, Mitsuki found himself admiring the woman with long black hair. She was a beauty, and not just in terms of looks which were not bad in his eyes. She had an amazing figure and a lovely face, but it was her strength that was her most attractive quality. He cared little for girls who wore makeup to show themselves off like peacocks. He wanted a real woman who had a fire burning within them. He wanted a woman with fiery passion, iron will, and an impressive willpower.

It was why he wanted to join Sousou. She may not be exactly like Cao Cao, but she was a close equivalent. Plus, she resembled his late sister Karin. He had this desire to impress her and prove himself to her, to show her that he could be of use to her. He may hate the idea of serving others and following orders, but he wouldn't mind if Sousou was the one to command him. And he wanted to prove he could fight even without his armor.

Kakoton and Mitsuki broke apart, panting. He wiped some sweat off his brow and grinned. Kakoton returned the smile. During their melee, the black-haired general had sized him up. His willpower was formidable. No matter how many times she knocked him down, he still got back up. Resolve and tenacity like that could help him go far. When their eyes had met, she could see a burning spirit, one that would not bow out without a fight.

In their army, men served as mere subordinates and while he would still serve as Sousou's subordinate, he would have much higher authority than all the men in their forces. Kakoton would like to have him on their side, but Sousou's words were law, and while Kakoton owed him her life, she would not let him win so easily.

Mitsuki appreciated that. He respected that and he was glad that he earned Kakoton's respect. Now, he would earn Sousou's approval and a place as a member of her inner circle.

The two warriors shouted and rushed at each other with swords swinging. Kakoton made a move to strike his head, but he sidestepped the wooden blade, causing it to fly by his face. But she saw this and swung again but he ducked. Kakoton took her chance and kicked him in the head, knocking him back. She then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Sousou sighed in disappointment, Kakoen frowned as she reflected Sousou's mood, and Juniku internally cheered. Mitsuki was once again beaten.

"Looks like I won again," Kakoton remarked, standing over Mitsuki.

"Not yet," Mitsuki retorted as he tripped Kakoton with his leg and knocked her down. She gasped and tried to get up, but Mitsuki just grabbed her arm and twisted it, forcing her to release her weapon. He then twisted her arm behind her, causing her to cry out in pain before his other arm wrapped around her neck.

Mitsuki was not afraid to fight dirty. He did not believe honor applied in combat. It was winning or losing, survive or die, and he would not be beaten when he had a chance to take advantage of an opportunity to achieve victory.

"I said it before, Kakoton," Mitsuki whispered as he tightened his hold, choking her. "The only way I'm going down is if you kill me." He did not intend to hurt her. The hold was meant to choke her until she passed out. "Now, concede."

This went on for a few seconds as Kakoton was slowly losing consciousness. Her struggling weakened and yet she did not say the word "surrender".

It was Sousou who decided to end it.

"Enough," Sousou ordered.

Mitsuki complied and released Kakoton who coughed and gasped for breath.

Kakoen gasped as her eyes widened in surprise while Juniku's jaw hit the floor. The strategist may look down on Kakoton's lack of intelligence, but she still acknowledged the red general's strength and believed she would beat Mitsuki. What she lacked in brains, she made up for in skill and strength. It was why she was part of Sousou's court. Logically, without his armor granting him his power, he would've easily been beaten by Kakoton. Instead, he was the one who was victorious and not her.

Mitsuki looked down at Kakoton as she glared at him. She might owe him her life, but she did not appreciate being humiliated.

"If you're going to gloat then get it over with," she spat. Instead, Mitsuki offered her his hand.

"I don't see a point in gloating, plus I would not do that to an ally," he told her sincerely. Kakoton blinked, stared at the hand with some hesitation before she accepted it. He pulled her back up to her feet. "By the way, you're very strong. I would not expect any less from one of Sousou's generals."

"Thank you, Baron. I also apologize for underestimating you," Kakoton apologized.

"All I did was seeing a chance and took advantage of it," Mitsuki returned.

"That was a very unconventional way to win a duel."

"I'll teach it to you if you want."

Were they flirting?

"Baron! Kakoton!" Sousou spoke up, causing Kakoton to go silent as she stood at attention. Mitsuki just stood casually as he faced Sousou. "You both did well."

"So, did you like what you see?" Mitsuki asked with a smirk. Juniku fumed at the casual disrespect but remained silent out of respect for Sousou.

"You're adequate. Of course, as a **Messenger of Heaven** , you'd obviously have the skill to wield your armor," Sousou answered. Mitsuki did not know what a 'Messenger of Heaven' was, but it did not matter to him. What really mattered was that he was in and would soon become a part of Sousou's inner circle. It was just the place he wanted to be. "Now, swear your allegiance to me."

Mitsuki was not the type of person to submit to anyone, not unless they deserved it. However, as Sousou resembled his little sister, he could not find it in him to refuse. But first things first, if he was going to swear his allegiance and lend her his strength, he was going to make this a bit more dramatic.

Mitsuki strapped on his SengokuDriver and took out his Banana Lockseed. He unlocked it and loaded it into his SengokuDriver before slicing it open with the Cutting Blade.

 **[COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

The Gi Faction witnessed as Mitsuki transformed before them. They saw the armor descend from the Heavens to envelop his head before his suit materialized. Once Mitsuki's armor formed, transforming him into Baron, he raised his Banaspear then turned it upside down so its tip touched the floor. He got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"I, Baron, swear my allegiance to Sousou Motoku. I will fight in her name, I will fight to aid in her ambition, and I will fight for her," Baron vowed. "This I swear."

This would've been a good and touching moment, but then they all heard a ruckus coming from outside the throne room. All of a sudden, the doors were thrown open as a couple of guards went flying into the throne room.

"SOUSOU!" the creature demanded as it stomped into the throne room. Judging by its appearance, it was male. His body was a deep muddy brown color and built out of rippling muscle. He had skull-shaped shoulder pads and a series of bangles on his wrists. His chest resembled the face of a buffalo with the horns curled back to go over his shoulders. The buffalo face even had a nose ring. His head was frightening, bone white like a skull and set in a vicious sneer with rings hanging from his ears. Finally, he had a pair of large buffalo horns on his head.

"A demon!" Juniku cried.

"I've come for Sousou Motoku! Give me Sousou Motoku!" the beast-man demanded.

"And who demands my presence?" Sousou retorted.

"I am **Kyuugi**! Master of the **RinJyu Buffalo-Ken**!" the beast-man, now identified as Kyuugi, said. "And Sousou Motoku will come with me!"

"How dare you!?" Kakoton snapped angrily as she prepared to fight, drawing her sword to defend her lord. Her sister was at her side, with an arrow nocked in her bow, ready to be fired.

When Kyuugi saw Kakoton, he saw the color of her dress. He froze and then began to huff and puff out of his nose. His eyes turned red. In fact, his entire vision turned red as he huffed and puffed more intensely. He was literally fuming with steam spewing out his nostrils as a blazing aura surrounded his frame.

"Red...red...red..." Kyuugi repeated as he scraped the floor with his foot, preparing to charge. He let out a roar and charged. "REEEEEEEEEED!" He went straight for the group but he did not manage to get close.

 **[COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!]**

Baron thrust his Banaspear at Kyuugi, surprising the beast-man and knocking him off course with a giant banana. The beast-man was sent tumbling into one of the throne room's pillars and the resulting impact caused the room to shake.

"What was that?" grumbled Kyuugi as he picked himself up, knocked out of his fugue. "A banana?"

"It's _Baron_ ," Baron corrected and when Kyuugi got a good look at him, the Rinrinshi's yellow eyes were focused on the color of his Ride Wear suit. "Now, if you're here for a fight, how about you try me on for size?"

However, Kyuugi was not listening. He saw red again as he let out a roar, his aura exploding from his body.

"REEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!" Kyuugi roared angrily and charged straight at Baron. Baron prepared himself for the Rinrinshi's attack. " _BUFFALO SHOKAKUDA!_ "

Kyuugi pointed his head at Baron and slammed into him. Baron cried out as he was lifted up by the horns and then sent crashing into the wall. Kyuugi then grabbed him by his own horn and punched him repeatedly in the chest.

"Red! Red! Red! Red!" Kyuugi said with each punch. "REEEEEEED!"

For the first time since wearing the armor, Baron felt pain as each blow rocked his body. He tried to free himself from Kyuugi's grip, but the beast-man held firmly.

"Get off me!" Baron struggled to free himself.

Suddenly, several arrows hit Kyuugi in the back. The sudden penetration caused the buffalo beast-man to release his prey and turn angrily at Kakoen who had her bow aimed at him. Spotting Kakoton, he let out a roar as he charged for her.

"REEEEEEEDDDDD!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Baron leaped onto Kyuugi's back and grabbed him by the horns. The buffalo beast-man tried to angrily buck him off, roaring furiously, but Baron kept a firm grip on the horns as to not be thrown off. Baron hung on for his dear life as Kyuugi attempted to throw him off. On one occasion, he had seen a YouTube video of a man riding a steer. The steer had tried to buck the rider off as the man tried to keep himself from being thrown off. Baron wondered if it was just like what he was experiencing.

Baron noticed quickly that Kyuugi went crazy whenever he saw the color red. Kakoton's dress was red and Baron's Ride Wear suit was red as well. Whenever Kyuugi saw anything wearing red, he attacked them without warning. That gave Baron an idea.

If Kyuugi was too busy attacking anything wearing red, he would not go after Sousou. However, the only thing wrong with that plan is that he would kill Baron, then Kakoton, before going after Sousou. Sousou would have to put a lot of red things between herself and Kyuugi to keep him at bay, and that was not a permanent solution.

"REEEEEEEEDDDD!" Kyuugi changed tactics. Instead of trying to throw Baron off, he turned his back to the wall and began slamming himself against it. Baron took the brunt of the force and released Kyuugi's horns, falling on the floor as a result. The beast-man then turned around and raised his foot to smash Baron's head in, but then Kakoton came and slashed Kyuugi in the back. The beast-man turned around to face the woman who dared to strike him and Baron's eyes widened.

"Kakoton!" Baron cried.

"I owe you my life so now we're even!" Kakoton yelled and she sidestepped when Kyuugi came at her. He ran past her and straight into a pillar, smashing right through it instead. Kakoton offered her hand to Baron and he took it before she helped him up.

"Be careful. Red makes him go crazy," Baron warned.

"Yeah, I noticed," Kakoton acknowledged as Kyuugi shook the rubble off his body. "He's after Karin-sama."

"Yeah, and he'll smash us to bits before he does," Baron replied.

"What do we do?" Kakoton asked and Baron took out another Lockseed. It was the second Lockseed in his collection and just the thing he needed for this fight.

"Just give him an even more irresistible target."

Baron unlocked the Lockseed.

 **[MANGO!]**

"Mango?" Kakoton repeated, confused.

"Mango?" Juniku, Kakoen, and Sousou echoed curiously.

The Helheim portal opened above Baron as his Banana Arms Armor vanished, leaving him in his Ride Wear suit. As the metal mango hovered over him, Baron unlocked and removed the Banana Lockseed from the Drive Bay before replacing it with the Mango Lockseed.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The war trumpets went off, getting Kyuugi's attention, causing him to turn his head towards Baron. The beast-man let out a roar and charged straight at him.

 **[COME ON! MANGO ARMS!]**

The Mango Armor Part opened up and quickly landed on Baron's body. The front of it folded forward, revealing a red chestpiece resembling muscular pectorals and a six-pack that looked like cubed mango. He had shoulder pads of a similar design and his helmet sported new horns that curved downward. He also sported a cape.

 **[FIGHT OF HAMMER!]**

Kyuugi came right at Baron as Kakoton retreated to avoid being impaled by the horns. As soon as the beast-man got in close, Baron caught the horns and held Kyuugi in place.

When Baron first put on the Mango Arms, he noted how his physical strength was increased. This allowed him to rival Kyuugi's own strength while he was consumed by his red-induced berserker rage. He pushed back against Kyuugi who tried to push him back as well, but it was Baron who had the upper hand as he lifted Kyuugi off the ground and then tossed him across the room.

As Kyuugi crashed to the floor, Baron summoned his weapon in a splash of mango juice. It was a mace that resembled cubed mango with a long silver shaft called the **Mango Punisher**. Baron gripped the shaft tightly.

"REEEEEEEDDDDD!" Kyuugi roared as he came at Baron, ready to use his _Buffalo Colliding Horns Tackle_. The red aura surrounded him, enveloping him like an angry red fireball.

The thing about berserkers was, while powerful and unstoppable, they were also predictable. Once in range, Baron slammed the Mango Punisher into Kyuugi's face, causing him to stagger. Baron continued to land one blow after the next, landing a series of strikes. He did not let up as he performed a chain combo of blows that did not give Kyuugi a chance to counterattack.

One last swing slammed into Kyuugi's chin, knocking him down.

"Now, time to finish you off," Baron decided as he hit his Cutting Blade three times.

 **[COME ON! MANGO SPARKING!]**

"Ha..." Baron took a deep breath as his Mango Punisher glowed. Kyuugi was getting up and he saw red again when he laid his eyes on Baron. Ignoring the glowing mace, Kyuugi lunged right at him.

"REEEEEDDDDDD! DESTROOOOOY! KIIIIIILL! REEEEEDDD!"

"SEI-YAAAAAH!" Baron yelled as he swung the Mango Punisher with all his might, crowning Kyuugi. The force of the blow caused a shockwave which rippled through the air, slamming into everyone present. The explosion that followed blew them away.

Baron took a deep breath and shouldered his Mango Punisher. Should he say a snarky one-liner? It was not really his style.

He looked to Sousou who smiled with approval.

"Welcome to my army, **Crimson Enforcer Baron**."

She even had a title picked out for him.

Crimson Enforcer Baron.

He liked it. A lot.

* * *

Mitsuki was given a room in the palace by Sousou. Now that he was under Sousou's employment, he now had a salary. He would send some of the money he earned to Mei to help her buy supplies for the orphanage.

Mitsuki did not carry anything but the clothes on his back and his equipment, so he really did not have a lot to unpack. As he looked around his new fully furnished room, he considered how he was going to decorate it. He could have a chess set made. With the money he earned, he could commission a craftsman to make him one. As he put his SengokuDriver down on the table, there was a knock on his door.

"Come on in."

The door opened and Kakoen entered.

"Oh, it's you, Kakoen."

"Baron."

Mitsuki remembered that she had given him a cold reception earlier at the swamp, but she was only wary of his intentions. He did not blame her. It was a good idea to be cautious of strangers. He might have ulterior motives so it would be a bad idea to drop her guard around him. It would be so easy for an assassin to infiltrate their ranks by posing as an ally.

As one of Sousou's generals, Kakoen was a strong woman and Mitsuki would not mind getting to know the cool beauty more intimately. But first, he needed to earn her trust. He was not worried about that, however. Helping them out at the swamp and protecting Sousou should earn him some brownie points.

"So, did you come to welcome me?"

"Actually, I'm here to give you my thanks. You protected Sousou-sama and for that I am grateful."

"Don't mention it."

"I would also like to thank you for saving my sister's life before. Sousou-sama may not say it, but she is grateful too, and she would surely have been as devastated as I if my sister were to fall in battle. It might've been an honorable death, but we would much prefer to have her alive."

Mitsuki did not really need Kakoen's thanks but he accepted it anyway. He was not the kind to ignore someone who was in danger if he could do something about it. At least saving Kakoton's life and helping them in the swamp got Sousou's attention. His actions in protecting her from Kyuugi further reaffirmed his position.

"We're comrades now, Kakoen. You can trust me to protect Sousou and watch your backs."

"Quite true. Therefore, allow me to formally welcome you to Sou Gi. It would be an honor to fight alongside you, Baron."

"It's my honor too, Kakoen. Oh, and tell the loli I'm happy to be onboard."

Kakoen blinked in confusion.

"Loli?"

"Oh, you know. Sousou."

Kakoen's lips were set in a line as she cocked an eyebrow in disapproval.

"She may not appreciate you calling her that."

Mitsuki shrugged.

"Trust me. She'll get used to it or kill me for it."

"She just might..." Kakoen warned, though whether she was joking or not, he could not be sure.

* * *

Mei was sweeping in front of the orphanage. Nearly a month had passed since Mitsuki left to join Sousou. She had not received any word from him since and she was worried. She hoped that nothing terrible had happened to him. But then, maybe he just simply forgot about them. After all, working as an officer under Sousou was supposed to be prestigious.

Mei shook her head quickly, casting away such negative thoughts.

' _No, Mitsuki-san is not like that!_ '

She believed in him and that he would keep his promise.

As she continued sweeping, she spotted a horse and its rider approaching. Curious, she put her broom down to see who it was. She let out a gasp once she recognized him. The children were too busy playing to notice, but they soon stopped when the rider stopped and dismounted.

It was Mitsuki. He had returned!

The children excitedly crowded around Mitsuki, welcoming him back. He smiled warmly in return and ruffled their hair.

"Mitsuki-san, you came back," Mei greeted with a smile.

"I told you I'd be back and I got you something," Mitsuki replied as he handed her a satchel. She opened it and gasped at all the money inside. She smiled beautifully at the Crimson Enforcer.

"Mitsuki-san, thank you."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere, in a** **mysteriously** **undisclosed location...**

"No! Dammit! No! I had it! I had it in my hands! Damn it! Damn it all!" Saji screamed in frustration once he found himself back in Ukitsu's lair.

"Oh, you're back, Genpou-dono. I'm guessing you failed to retrieve the mirror," said Ukitsu as he saw the young man had returned empty-handed. Quite the pity.

"You think!? Now how will I get my wish now!?" Saji snapped angrily.

"Don't worry. There will be new opportunities, but it seems that the wheels of fate are turning in a totally new and unexpected manner," Ukitsu spoke with mysterious reassurance.

"Stop talking in riddles, Ukitsu and say what you mean," Saji demanded impatiently.

"Oh, you'll just have to see for yourself, because the world has changed in a way that you could not have possibly imagined."

Ukitsu opened a bamboo scroll entitled 'The Celestial Chronicles'.

* * *

 _Mitsuki Akechi..._

 _An orphan who lost everything..._

 _Transported to an alternate Ancient China with a SengokuDriver and Lockseeds which were originally toys but made real by the same magic that brought him to this strange and dangerous era..._

 _He had proven himself to Sousou and made a member of her faction..._

 _And so began the legend of Armored War God Baron of the Ultimate Spear, Sousou's Crimson Enforcer…_

* * *

"And there you have it," Topper concluded the tale as the silvery screen vanished. "The story of Mitsuki Akechi's arrival in Ancient China and how he became the Crimson Enforcer. I will keep watching him and the rest of the Armored War Gods as there are still more stories to tell. So please come again if you wish to see more. Thank you and good night."

* * *

 **KRC:** And there it is, Mitsuki's story and how he became Sousou's Crimson Enforcer. Also, this chapter features Kyuugi, another Buffalo-Ken user. I know that Gyuuya appeared in Season 3 and became a giant, so this Kyuugi could be related to Gyuuya, hence the similar appearance and mastering the same Beast-Fist style. They _could_ be brothers. Gyuuya didn't say he had a brother, but he did not say he did not have a brother. Let's just say and if possible, they don't see eye to eye and they're not on speaking terms about each other. Plus, I needed a climactic fight scene to really sell this. In a way, this was almost like _Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron_ as it features Baron fighting a buffalo-like monster that went berserk. Kyuugi's hatred for the color red is probably not one of the weirdest mental disorders I've ever had portrayed by a Rinrinshi's, but at least I was able to apply it here. OK, anyway, this pretty much shows how Mitsuki joins Sousou and why. That is the story I was planning to tell. He needed to join the strongest so he could have a way to survive and repay Mei for her kindness. Joining Sousou seemed like the best idea. He just needed to impress her. So, there you go.

I wanna give special thanks to **Kamen Rider Goji** and **Busterleader92** for their help.

 **GKoh:** After having such a nice read, here's a nice Omake for dessert. Note that this is all just non-canon.

* * *

" **Armored War God Music Video - Reverse Rebirth"**

 **Artists:** Issei Hyoudou, Mitsuki Akechi & the Crimson Knights

It was nighttime in Kuoh Academy. In the auditorium, a large audience had gathered. All of them had been invited by the school to watch a talent show. So far, it had been entertaining. They had seen a magic show and even some lion taming. Although, one had to wonder how a dangerous act like that could have been approved.

Among the audience were the members of the Occult Research Club. They were eagerly awaiting their friends' performance. Asia was in her seat, tending to Rassei who was a handful as usual. Irina held a camcorder to record what could be an incredible show alongside Issei's mother who also had one.

Rias smiled at the antics before noticing Karin finally arriving with her entourage (the Gi Faction). Before Karin could sit down, Keifa wiped the seat clean to ensure it was worthy of her mistress' bottom. Rias and Karin sweatdropped with the latter feeling slightly more embarrassed by her strategist's behavior.

Sitting with the Occult Research Club was Ravel Phenex and she too was waiting in anticipation for the next act, but only because of who would be performing.

The MC introduced the next act.

"Up next, give it up for the **Crimson Knights**!" the MC announced.

Appearing on stage were several young men and women. Playing the instruments were Yuuto Kiba, Nagi, Mao, and Sawa. Yuuto was on electric guitar with Nagi on bass, Mao on drums and Sawa on keyboard. In front were the main vocalists. They were Issei Hyoudou and Mitsuki Akechi who both wore nice suits and holding fedoras.

After the snap of fingers, the band started playing their instruments. With that, Issei and Mitsuki placed the fedoras on their heads and Issei walked up to the mic. When the spotlight shone on him, Issei began to sing passionately.

 **Issei:**

 _Why can't I follow my heart?_

 _There should be no reason to give up_

Issei passed the mic over to Mitsuki who sang the next verse passionately. His beautiful brown eyes were seen by many girls who swooned after experiencing an orgasm.

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Dreams have suddenly left me_

 _And disappeared…And I can only send it off_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Don't look back_

 **Issei:**

 _It's never too late_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _The thrown medal—heads or tails_

Suddenly, the lights flashed, illuminating the stage in a cascade of colors. The band was at their peak with Mao banging the drums with the ferocity of a school of piranha. Sawa, in the meantime, was getting carried away as she hit her keyboard furiously.

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Now change your life. Reverse the tears and you'll be reborn_

 **Issei:**

 _Now open your eyes_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Ah, if you feel the brightness_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Development reverse, rebirth_

 **Issei:**

 _If you take that one step_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _A new vision_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Is born here!_

The performance was becoming more and more exciting with the audience becoming infected by the music. Rias and Karin couldn't help but wear big proud smiles on their faces.

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Even if you know your weaknesses_

 **Issei:**

 _If you don't control it you'll have to carry it as it is_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Can't take back!_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _You cannot take back the past_

 **Issei:**

 _But you can freely reset feelings_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Now change your life! Reverse frustration and you'll be reborn!_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Now as much as you like_

 **Issei:**

 _Ah, shout out to the sky_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Situation reverse, rebirth_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Once more, for your dreams_

 **Issei:**

 _Swear to fight again_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Here!_

Suddenly, everything went dark with the spotlight shining on both Issei and Mitsuki who stood motionless.

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Don't lose yourself_

 _In order not to let your true self_

 **Issei:**

 _Be stolen,_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Or be lost_

 **Issei:**

 _And to_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Protect it_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Now change your life, Reverse the tears and you'll be reborn_

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke enveloped the two young men. Once it dissipated, the two men were revealed, now wearing their signature suits of armor. Issei wore red dragon-like armor while Mitsuki's resembled a phoenix. The audience excitedly erupted in cheers. Ravel whistled at the brilliance of her fiancé and her son from an alternate universe.

 **Issei:**

 _Now open your eyes_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Ah, if you feel the brightness_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Development reverse, rebirth_

 **Issei:**

 _If you take that one step_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _A new vision,_

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Here! It's the rebirth!_

 **Mitsuki:**

 _Now take._

 **Issei:**

 _That one step._

 **Issei/Mitsuki:**

 _Create your own legend_

Once the song ended, the entire audience got up from their seats to applaud the band. The bespectacled Sawa was having a rough time catching her breath while Yuuto dropped his electric guitar and saw the massively happy crowd before staring at Issei and Mitsuki. The two gave each other nods of respect before they turned and walked away in opposite directions as the curtains closed.


	23. Bonding Through Adversity

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

The entire Gi Faction was gathered together for the somber occasion. One of their own had fallen in battle and they were here to pay their final respects. In order to give their fallen comrade a proper funeral, they decided to light a funeral pyre.

The funeral pyre was lit by Sousou and it was with a heavy heart that she had to let go of one of her subordinates. She would not cry, at least not in public. She would mourn in private where nobody would see her.

As she watched the flames engulf the body, the petite ruler of Sou Gi whispered solemnly.

"Goodbye."

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 34:** **Bonding Through Adversity**

* * *

 **Three Weeks Earlier...**

Mitsuki was not a vain person by nature. Unlike Marcus, he did not waste half an hour pampering himself or admiring his appearance in the mirror. While he understood the benefits of an acceptable appearance when it came to making a good impression, he had no reason to waste his time staring at his own reflection. He had better things to do with his time.

So, it was a strange sight to see Mitsuki holding a hand mirror up in front of his face, but he had a good reason for it. The reason for this was quite simple.

He was practicing his smile.

He could grin, he could smirk and look smug, but he was not able to make a sincerely warm smile.

The corners of his lips twitched as he attempted to crack a warm smile.

He was failing.

Fortunately, Riten and Ukin were present to provide him with some encouragement.

"Baron-sama, you need to raise the corners of your lips more."

"Maybe show some teeth."

"And smile with your eyes."

Mitsuki took their suggestions and tried, but only managed to make a weirdly awkward smile instead. He almost looked constipated. It was at that moment Gakushin entered and he turned to face her. As their eyes met, she paused and tilted her head, puzzled.

"What is wrong with your face?" Gakushin asked bluntly. She wondered if he was making funny faces for fun, which was so unlike him.

"I've been told that I need to learn to smile better," Mitsuki answered as he adopted a more natural expression. It was Mei who had said that. He could manage it before, but he could never hold a warm smile for very long.

Mei was the young lady who had taken Mitsuki in on the day he was originally displaced in this world. They were still close friends and Mitsuki would visit her frequently at the orphanage she ran, which was located outside the walls of the kingdom. It was quite a secluded place, surrounded by a bamboo forest, but Mei and the orphans had no trouble living there.

"Do you have something for me, Nagi?" Mitsuki asked.

"There's tension amongst the men, Baron-sama," Gakushin reported. She noticed how the men who had volunteered to join the Crimson Guard and the ex-bandits stayed within their own groups and it was causing tension. "Sousou-sama wants you to take care of it."

"Haven't the former bandits been doing their part?" Mitsuki inquired. He had observed them since their recruitment and they knew how to follow orders without question, though it was mostly from fear of incurring his wrath. He did manage to build a reputation as a vengeful enforcer for Sousou.

"Yes, they have. Once they found a purpose by joining us, there have been no disciplinary problems from them," Gakushin answered. Truthfully, Mitsuki had not given them much of a choice before. They could either join him or die. They chose the former and it seemed to work out great.

"And yet the others are giving them a hard time." It seemed that his original Crimson Guardsmen were not happy with having ex-bandits within their ranks. They ignored them at first, working with them when necessary, but this tension could escalate and cause infighting that could endanger the infrastructure of his group.

"Sir, you really can't expect the Crimson Guard, whose job is to keep the peace and enforce the laws, to work alongside bandits," Gakushin stated.

" _Former_ bandits, Nagi. And you're right. People have a hard time with letting go of the past. Perhaps it's time I taught them a lesson." Mitsuki smirked and Mitsuki's lieutenants could see he was formulating a plan. "Gather the men. It's time for boot camp."

* * *

The Crimson Guard were assembled in the courtyard with Mitsuki facing them. Standing at his side were his lieutenants. As Sousou's Crimson Enforcer, one of her generals and commander of the Crimson Guard, Mitsuki had gotten used to having his orders followed without question. One of his responsibilities was to deal with internal issues within the Crimson Guard.

Not too long ago, Mitsuki had conscripted a group of bandits into the Crimson Guard. He had not given them much of a choice. If they had refused his offer, then he would've made an example out of them. As none of them wanted to die, they had no choice but to join up.

They even took part in the Battle of the Bloody Valley. Unfortunately, that was still not enough for the ex-bandits to bond with the rest of the Crimson Guard as comrades. They suffered mistrust from the Crimson Guard who had volunteered and joined through legitimate means. The former bandits also retaliated violently, offended when their crimes were brought up and how they were just criminals and nothing more. Such strife was causing harm to the group's harmony and it needed to be stamped out.

Mitsuki glared at his Crimson Guard and addressed them.

"I've heard you've been having trouble with your fellow soldiers! This stops now! Whatever you were in the past, that no longer matters! You are all members of the Crimson Guard! However, it seems you have forgotten that so for the next two weeks you all will be participating in a mandatory training course! And when I say mandatory, I mean that if you try to skip out on this training course, there will be consequences!"

Shibai flashed them her needles to get the point across. The guardsmen knew of her reputation and began to pale because of the implied threat.

"Because this is a mandatory exercise, I'll make it very clear that your performance will decide your place in the Crimson Guard! If you fail, you're out! No second chances! No reapplication! Once you're out of the Crimson Guard, you have no chance of coming back! If you feel you're not up to it, I suggest you consider future employment elsewhere right now!"

The guardsmen began exchanging looks of worry. A mandatory training course where their station in the Crimson Guard was put on the line? Was that even fair?

Nobody wanted to argue. Nobody could argue. Mitsuki was their leader so they would have to obey. They would have to prove that they were worthy to stay as members of the Crimson Guard.

"Welcome to boot camp," Mitsuki concluded with a cold and sinister smile that unnerved not only his soldiers but his lieutenants as well.

"He was not kidding about the smiling practice," Gakushin whispered to Ukin who nodded silently in return.

* * *

The location of Mitsuki's boot camp would be in the cold mountains. After marching to their location, Mitsuki's first order was for them to prepare the campsite and put up their tents. Afterward, they could have their meals and sleep.

Once dawn came, their hellish training would begin.

 **BOOOM!**

An explosion rocked the campsite, shocking the Crimson Guard awake.

"What is that!?"

"Are we under attack!?"

"Quickly! We have to run!"

They scrambled out of their tents, in full uniform. Mitsuki had told them to be in uniform for bed. They would not have to waste time getting dressed.

And now they knew why.

Hovering above them in his Red Phoenix Celestial Armor was Armored War God Baron. Ukin, Riten, Gakushin, and Shibai were riding on Dandeliners as they hovered behind him.

"That was your wake-up call! Since it's a beautiful morning, I think it's perfect for a morning run!" Baron said. When he saw the Crimson Guard all frozen, he yelled, "I SAID RUN!"

The Crimson Guard quickly ran through the snow. They were going too slow, unfortunately, much to Baron's dissatisfaction.

Well, he knew how to motivate them.

He conjured up a fireball in his hand and threw it. He made sure that it didn't hit too close to the men, but it was close enough to scare them into action. He threw several more fireballs at his men and watched as they picked up speed to escape the explosions.

Fear was indeed a good motivator.

"Um, Baron-sama. Don't you think that's going a bit too far?" Ukin asked carefully.

Baron shot her with a glare that made her freeze. She immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Would you like to join them, Sawa?" Baron challenged.

Ukin paled and recoiled, shaking her head.

"Oh, no! Actually, I think this would be good for them!" Ukin quickly retracted her previous statement.

"This training course is supposed to help them build character," Gakushin reminded.

"I'm just afraid this will either make the soldiers fear Baron-sama or hate him." Ukin was also afraid that Baron might kill them too.

"Good, they'll have something in common to motivate them," said Baron.

"See? Baron-sama knows what he's doing," Riten said reassuringly to her bespectacled friend. "But will all due respect, chief, could you explain why you chose this place?"

"I chose this place for training because of its dangers. What doesn't kill you will serve to make you stronger. And this exercise will help weed out the weak. If they don't have the strength to survive this kind of training, then they have no place in the Crimson Guard," Baron explained. "Now, come on. Let's follow them and make sure there aren't any stragglers."

"Yes, sir!" his lieutenants chorused.

Mitsuki had gone over the plan for the boot camp with Gakushin and Shibai. Together, they came up with the exercises. It would be rough and dangerous but it would all be worth it. While it was true that this boot camp was meant to weed out the weak, the true reason was to help the Crimson Guard bond. Hopefully, it would succeed.

The men continued to run, but since they all skipped breakfast they were starting to lose stamina. Their run soon turned into a struggle as they walked through the thick snow.

"Damn it! I think Baron-sama was going to kill us back there!"

"Shut up! He could hear us and really kill us!"

"That man, he's seriously insane! Making us run like this!"

"I missed breakfast. I'm so hungry."

"We're all hungry! Just man up! We need to finish this training so we can have breakfast!"

"But Baron-sama's supposed to be an Armored War God but he acts like a demon! DAMN HIM!"

The soldier's shout was so loud that he caused an avalanche. The rest of the Crimson Guard saw the mass of snow come falling down towards them at high speeds.

"SHIT, AN AVALANCHE!"

"RUN!"

Together, the men tried to outrun the avalanche, but they were exhausted and hungry.

None of them made it as the avalanche buried them in the snow.

"Baron-sama, your orders?" Gakushin asked worriedly after she witnessed the avalanche bury their men alive. She was right to be concerned. After all, they were soldiers under their command. It would be bad if they returned and told Sousou that everyone had died.

Baron remained silent as he studied his soldiers who lay still after being hit by the avalanche. He scanned them with his visor and descended. They were no doubt hurt, and a few probably had severe injuries. At worst, some of them probably died.

Baron knelt down and plunged his hand into the snow. He then pulled out one of the soldiers before dropping him. After looking him over, Baron confirmed with some relief that he was not dead.

His lieutenants descended and together they helped free the guardsmen from the snow. Luckily, nobody died, but they did appear spooked as they shivered. Baron generated his fiery aura to warm up his guardsmen and help them recover.

"If you can still walk, head on back to base camp. There will be food provided for you. Carry your injured comrades. Shibai will tend to you," Baron instructed.

He then flew back up to watch as the men gathered their wounded and began their hard trek back to the base camp. They assisted their comrades and they did not seem to see a divide between them. The former bandits were helped out by the volunteers and vice-versa. They were no longer separate, but a group bonded by a shared traumatic event.

The soldiers were going to bond through adversity. By suffering together, they would gain a new appreciation for each other. After all your fellow soldier was not just your comrade-in-arms, they were also your brothers-in-arms.

He thought he had found someone like that, someone he considered a brother. Saito's background was similar to his. His family had lost everything after they were cheated of all their money. One tragic day, Saito found both his parents after they had committed suicide.

After that, Saito had unhappily moved from one foster home to the next, suffering abuse each time. After experiencing such cruelty, it was no surprise he turned into such a terrible person who lashed out against the kind of people who caused him to lose his family. Saito and Mitsuki started out as friends but ended up becoming bitter enemies and the former had been forced to put the latter down. Perhaps if Saito had someone like Chitoge to guide him, he would not have fallen so far.

Baron was not kind and the training he put his men through was harsh, but he was still fair. He was aware of their limits, and he wanted them to push those limits, but he wasn't a monster that would drive them to their deaths. He didn't enjoy being cruel to his soldiers. However, he would have to be if he wanted this to work. For their own good, he needed to be cruel to be kind.

* * *

For the next training exercise, Baron had his Crimson Guard gathered in front of a large body of water. It was not frozen, but it was extremely cold because of the weather.

"Alright, you're going to strip down into your underwear and jump in that lake," Baron instructed, pointing at the large body of water. This got furious reactions from his subordinates.

"Is he crazy!?"

"That's madness!"

"I'll freeze to death!"

Baron growled as he heard the complaints. He expected better from his Crimson Guard. Maybe he had been too soft with them.

"You can either jump in the lake, or I'll throw you from up there," Baron threatened as he pointed at the sky. "Pick. I'll give you until the count of 10 to decide." It was no empty threat. "1, 2, 3..."

Knowing that he would seriously do it, the Crimson Guard quickly stripped out of their uniforms. Their bodies became exposed to the cold and they shivered, but they still ran toward the lake and jumped in it. Yells could be heard as the men stood up. The lake was not deep, reaching only up to their belly buttons, but it was extremely cold. They hugged themselves, shivering, as they stood in the middle of the ice-cold lake.

This was a test of endurance. If anyone wanted to give up, they could gather around the fires Baron had put up to warm them up. While there was no shame in acknowledging their limits, none of them was willing to give up. In fact, they stayed together in the freezing lake. It would be a shame to be the first to leave. It showed cowardice and none of them wanted to be considered a coward.

Baron gave them 15 minutes. It would be the longest 15 minutes of their lives. He could not make it any longer lest they suffered hypothermia. 15 minutes was enough for them to believe it to be torture as they felt everything from the waist down go numb from the freezing water while everything from the waist up trembled and shuddered.

Baron observed as the men stood closer together, touching skin to share body heat. 15 minutes later, he allowed them to get out and they rushed out of the freezing lake. Ukin, Riten, Gakushin, and Shibai gave them their towels and their uniforms. The men gathered around the fires to warm up after their ordeal.

There would be more of this soon.

* * *

Sparring practice was also part of the course. He had his men paired up and armed with quarterstaffs.

Of course, during training, injuries could occur. Three of the soldiers got hurt during sparring practice and were lying on the ground.

"If any of you are hurt, you can go and have Shibai look at you," Baron instructed.

Shibai was standing at the entrance of her medical tent, ready to treat injuries with a smile.

That got the 'injured' men to get back up again.

"No, sir! I feel fine!"

"Yeah, never better!"

"We can continue!"

Fear was a good motivator. Mitsuki knew how the men felt about Shibai. While she had medical training, she was also very frightening. They would refuse her treatment if they could help it as none of them wanted to suffer her TLC. It was one of the things they all had in common.

* * *

Finally, they had survival training. Mitsuki gave them each a map and sent them to a forest to survive. They had three days. They were allowed to bring basic supplies which included rations, but if they needed additional food they would need to search for it themselves. He put them in groups and sent them off.

Baron and his lieutenants sat down for a meal as they waited for their men to return. In three days, they would hopefully return to the base camp with a better appreciation of each other.

"You're really pushing them, Baron-sama," Ukin stated from her seat in Mitsuki's left.

"They haven't quit just yet," he retorted as he chewed on a piece of dried meat.

"Only because they fear what will happen if they do. Chances are, the punishment might be worse than death," said Gakushin who sat to his right. That was what the men believed. They didn't want to risk angering an Armored War God. After all, he was mighty and frightening. Some even believed him to be a devil because of his power over fire.

Three days later, weakened, hungry, and exhausted, the men returned from their survival training. During that time, they had to work together. By then, all barriers had fallen away. They finally realized that their background no longer mattered and they finally came to appreciate their fellow Crimson Guardsmen and accepted each other despite their pasts.

Mitsuki saw them and nodded in approval. It would seem life and death struggles could bring out the best in some people. It had been a gamble though, but one that paid off. He had a meal prepared for the men when they returned and as soon as they saw a warm meal, they immediately sat down and devoured their fill.

All in all, a successful boot camp.

On the final day of the boot camp, they all packed up and marched back to Sou Gi.

* * *

"And that's my report," Mitsuki concluded. He had returned to the palace with his lieutenants and Crimson Guard. Upon his return, he immediately went to Sousou to greet her and deliver his report of his boot camp.

However, Mitsuki was not standing before Sousou in the throne room as she sat on her throne listening to his report. No, right now the two of them were sitting at a table in his room over a game of chess. Standing by the door, watching, were Shibai and Juniku.

"And that's checkmate," Sousou concluded as she made her last move. Ever since Mitsuki introduced her to the game, it had become one of her favorite pastimes. She loved how it exercised her strategic mind.

Mitsuki's eyebrows shot up as he studied the board. Sousou had his King cornered after luring him into a trap. He was impressed with how quickly Sousou mastered the game.

"So it is," Mitsuki accepted his defeat. "That was a good game."

"Of course Karin-sama would defeat you, Baron!" Juniku snarked. "Nobody can match her brilliance!" She was still spiteful since she never could beat him at his own game, so watching Sousou trounce him was quite satisfying.

Mitsuki rolled his eyes at how sycophantic Juniku was, but he came to accept that quirk of hers. They still worked well together despite the difficulties in their relationship. They both loved Sousou and were loyal to her, so they were willing to set aside any antagonism for her sake. In short, they were just 'frenemies'.

Shibai's expression mirrored her commander's. There was a limit to how loyal one could be. Juniku was Sousou's strategist and also one of her bedmates. Often Sousou would take Juniku to bed, and the strategist enjoyed her attention. Juniku was also very masochistic, blissfully enjoying whatever sexual abuse Sousou performed on her.

"Hopefully, there will be no more problems within your Crimson Guard from now on," Sousou said.

"After the two weeks of Hell I gave them, they have developed an appreciation for their fellow soldiers," Mitsuki replied.

"They bonded over their fear of you, didn't they?" Sousou asked rhetorically.

"Well, can't argue with the results," Mitsuki answered with a shrug. "So, what's new on your end, Karin?"

"There have been some new developments," Sousou answered, looking serious now. "Keifa, the scroll." Juniku obeyed and walked over to hand the scroll to Sousou. "One of our agents in Son Go came and delivered this message." She passed it to her sworn brother. Mitsuki unrolled it and his eyes scanned the contents. His eyebrows rose at what he read.

"So, Son Go has fallen," Mitsuki remarked after he finished, frowning in disappointment. Son Go was the Alliance's biggest supplier for Lockseeds. "At least the royal family and Zangetsu managed to escape." That was the good news. "If I were them, I'd be headed to our closest allies for assistance."

"Our enemies have grown bolder," Sousou remarked with some concern.

Mitsuki was worried too. Son Go had been one of the strongest members of the Alliance. Now that it had fallen, their forces had grown weaker.

Could Sou Gi become their next target?

What about Shoku?

"They might go after Shoku next," Mitsuki surmised.

"True," Sousou agreed. "They would be weakened after so many attacks in succession." She had heard about how Touka Village had been repeatedly attacked, which had cost them the lives of their soldiers.

"They would come after Sou Gi too," Shibai put in.

"We have grown stronger, Karin-sama," Juniku added. "We would make a very tempting target."

"So we better be ready for anything," Mitsuki said. "I'll increase security around the kingdom."

There was no way Sou Gi would suffer the same fate as Son Go. He would protect it and Sousou with his life.

Mitsuki and Sousou stood up and left the room with their strategists. In the hallway, they ran into Marcus and Chouryou.

"Sousou-sama, _Monsieur_ Mitsuki, _Mademoiselle_ Juniku and _Mademoiselle_ Shibai," Marcus greeted as he and Chouryou bowed to them.

"Bravo," Sousou acknowledged with a nod.

"You all seem tense," Marcus observed, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, we have important work to do," Mitsuki remarked. While he could respect Marcus' group as they raised morale with the Chou Sisters, he did not see the full-time benefits of having idols as part of their army. Still, Sousou saw their potential and Mitsuki could not question her decision. Recruiting the Chou Sisters did get her an Armored War God and a Chouryou under her command.

"Maybe you should relax before getting back to work. How about a spa treatment?" Marcus suggested.

"Touch me and I'll kill you," Mitsuki warned.

"Oh, _non, non, non_ , _mon ami_. I will not be the one who will be massaging you. The servants will," Marcus clarified.

"If anyone will be giving Karin-sama a massage, it will be me!" Juniku said firmly.

"Acupuncture works just as well," added Shibai.

Everyone looked at her and paled. Nobody wanted to get too close to Shibai and her needles.

"I'll consider it," Mitsuki finally spoke after some awkward silence.

"Very well. Have a good day. As for us, we have much work to do as well," Marcus said before he walked away with Chouryou. He was going to oversee the Chou Sisters' practice again.

* * *

Mitsuki had called his lieutenants to come and join him for a meeting. They sat together at his table in his office.

Riten, Gakushin, and Ukin had just been informed of Son Go's fate. Mitsuki did not sugarcoat it. In fact, there was no way to sugarcoat it at all. So many had died and the capital had been abandoned. The RinJyuKen were going to occupy the remains of Son Go.

"That's terrible, and during their annual Tiger Festival too," Ukin remarked.

"And you believe Sou Gi might be next, Baron-sama?" Gakushin asked.

"Our enemies are trying to weaken us," Mitsuki answered. "Now that Son Go has fallen, it's only logical that they come after either us or Shoku." He went and asked Shibai, "Has there been any news about Shoku?"

"None yet, Baron-sama," Shibai replied. Her own agents had not returned to deliver any reports or updates on Shoku.

"That means they're OK, right?" Riten asked hopefully. The Shoku Faction were not just allies but their friends too. She liked them ever since meeting them a while back. They had helped her, Gakushin and Ukin to defeat an army of bandits that had been menacing a small village.

Mitsuki frowned grimly. Sometimes no news was not good news. While he did not share Nagata's ideals, he respected the Blue King's strength. He also did not want his rival to fall at the hands of their enemies.

"We need more information. Have our agents gathered more intel," Mitsuki instructed.

"It will be done, Baron-sama," Shibai complied.

"We need to prepare for anything, anything at all," Mitsuki informed his lieutenants. "I want security tightened. I want more guards posted around the wall and more patrols. We cannot allow our enemies to destroy us like they've destroyed Son Go."

His lieutenants nodded in agreement. As the Crimson Guard, the safety of Sousou and Sou Gi were their top priority.

Mitsuki wished that he could just relax. With a sigh, he got up.

"You're all dismissed," Mitsuki ordered. "There's someplace I need to go."

"Where are you going?" Shibai asked.

"I'm going to visit the orphanage," Mitsuki answered.

"Would you like us to join you, Baron-sama?" Riten asked.

"You should concern yourself more with your own work," Shibai told the engineer. "You have that special project you need to work on, correct? You don't want to fall behind schedule and disappoint Baron-sama, do you?"

"Oh, right," Riten recalled, pounding her open palm. She'd been working on something that could increase Sou Gi's military might. They would have dominion over the sky and land, but they had not yet conquered the water.

"And Ukin-dono, I hope you won't be wasting your spare time watching the Chou Sisters' practice again," Shibai lightly chided, causing the bespectacled swordswoman to deflate. "Since you are Baron-sama's bodyguard, you should accompany him."

"Right, I should go with him," Ukin said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, pink tinting her cheeks. Mitsuki was strong, but that didn't mean he did not need someone watching his back.

It would appear that, despite being new, Shibai had gained authority over Riten and Ukin. Gakushin was still Mitsuki's second-in-command, but he also listened to Shibai since she gained his trust and showed her skills as an interrogator. Ukin and Riten were likely terrified of Shibai, which would explain why they listened to her.

When Shibai approached Mitsuki, she had done so with the intent of becoming his strategist rather than Sousou's. The reason she decided to join under his banner was that she found him to be a strong leader with great potential. She would be lying if she claimed that she did not find his power and strength to be attractive. Mitsuki wasn't only strong because he could fight. He was strong because he knew _how_ to fight smart and pick his battles. He would take advantage of any opportunity given to him to obtain victory, even seemingly underhanded ones.

Mitsuki was not a traditionalist who believed that honor applied to warfare. In war, there's no such thing as 'honor' or 'cheating'. There's only 'victory' and 'survival'. As the old saying goes: "all's fair in love and war" and therefore any measure used to obtain victory was acceptable.

If your enemy hid in the forest, you burn it down.

If your enemy made camp by a river, you pour poison into the river.

If your enemy hid in a cave, you use smoke to drive them out.

However, there were still lines that Mitsuki was unwilling to cross. He would not sacrifice his men or betray his allies for the sake of victory. At least he had some form of honor.

A great strategy was an excellent weapon in the game called war and it was always good to have the best strategist under your employ. That's why he had accepted her after she had proven herself.

Like Ukin, Riten and Gakushin, she became one of his lieutenants in the Crimson Guard. Mitsuki only accepted the best, brightest and talented to be core members of the Crimson Guard, and Shibai was made part of his inner circle almost immediately. Her skills as an interrogator also made her a vital asset in his group. While she had usurped Ukin's original position as team strategist, there were no hard feelings from the bespectacled girl. In fact, Ukin loved her new position as Mitsuki's bodyguard.

"I'll go and inform the men of your plans, Baron-sama," Gakushin told her commander. As second-in-command, that was her duty.

Once Gakushin, Riten, and Ukin left the room, Shibai exited as well. She had work to do and strategies to prepare for future battles in their war against the RinJyuKen Akugata.

Once his lieutenants were gone, Mitsuki picked up his hand mirror and practiced smiling.

* * *

 **KRC:** OK, so this is the start of the new arc. Anyway, Mitsuki's solution to settling disputes in his Crimson Guard is tough love through a boot camp. It seemed to have worked. His idea of training does seem severe, but he believes his men can do it and they made it. They might be traumatized and cold, but in the end, the boot camp did its job. There would be no segregation and the bond of soldiers would only become stronger. But like all my story arcs, while it has a positive introduction chapter, you know it will get darker. Soon. Very soon.

Anyway, you will note the length of this chapter. Well, as my last few chapters have been coming out slowly because their lengths have been quite long, I thought it was best to make the chapters shorter, but not too short though. Just short enough that editing does not take too long but long enough to tell a story. Hopefully, my editor won't complain, which I know he always get the editing job done, and the chapters will come out once a week or two. Fingers crossed people.

* * *

Shibai was alone in her room with only her thoughts to keep her company. While many in Sou Gi would approach Sousou to serve her, she had instead opted to approach Baron to offer her services as a strategist instead. Baron had allowed her to join as long as she proved she was worthy to serve him. That allowed her the opportunity to see with her own eyes if he was worthy of her services and confirm that his strength and power were both genuine and not just rumors and exaggerations.

Much to her surprise and delight, he was everything she hoped for and more. He was strong, charismatic, compassionate and resolute in his mission to help Sousou realize her ambition. It was just a shame that he lacked his own ambition. He had so much potential.

Baron's presence was like a flame in cold weather. It drew the hopeless and weak to him and he would give them a purpose. However, you should not get too close to a flame lest you get hurt. While Mitsuki's reputation as an Armored War God attracted many into joining Sousou's army, he also led soldiers to their deaths. But death was unavoidable in battle. That was a simple fact.

Those that believed Baron to be responsible for the deaths of their loved ones, however, deemed him to be a demon masquerading as a god. While Baron may carry the title 'Armored War God', he never once claimed to be divine. But this was what many believed and it worked both in his favor and against him.

On her desk were two buckles, a SengokuDriver and a GenesisDriver. They were considered divine artifacts by the populace, but the Genesis cult had managed to get their hands on them, enabling them to access the powers of the Armored War Gods. As a result, they had grown stronger with more members joining their cause. Soon, very soon, they would set their sights on Sou Gi and it would likely share Son Go's fate.

Shibai would have to make a very important decision by then.


	24. When a Phoenix Dies

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

With Ukin beside him, Mitsuki drove the horse-drawn wagon to Mei's orphanage. The wagon was filled with supplies Mei and the orphans would need to help them all through winter.

Being an orphan himself, Mitsuki understood how hard life could be without help. After losing his family, joy was very hard to come by. His pride and the pain of his losses prevented him from reaching out to others until Chitoge reached out to him. He could've gone down a really dark path if it hadn't been for her. In a way, he was paying it forward by helping these orphans, reaching out to them like Chitoge had reached out to him.

When they arrived, Mei was at the door to welcome them. She wore a warm smile when she saw Mitsuki as he dismounted from the wagon with Ukin.

"Hello, Mei," Mitsuki greeted with a small smile.

"Hello, Mitsuki-san. It's so nice to see you again," Mei greeted back.

Mitsuki shrugged. He dropped by as often as he could to deliver supplies, donations, and to spend time with Mei and the kids.

"So this should be enough food to keep you fed and extra clothing to keep you warm for the winter," Mitsuki said as he patted the wagon.

"Thank you so much, Mitsuki-san. We're so grateful for your kindness and charity," Mei said with gratitude. Ever since the orphanage received monthly donations from Mitsuki, things had become easier for the caretaker. It was still just her running the place, but the older children helped out as well.

"It's no problem. You took me in when I had nothing so I owe you," Mitsuki responded, not seeing it as a big deal. "Sawa, help me carry the stuff inside."

"Alright, Baron-sama!" Ukin obeyed as they carried the stuff from the wagon into the orphanage.

When the kids saw Mitsuki, they excitedly crowded around him.

"Nii-chan, come play with us!"

"No, tell us another story!"

"No, show us your armor again!"

Mitsuki smiled warmly at the children, which came off as genuine thanks to his practice. This time the smile reached his eyes. He looked around and saw a few kids were absent. Those kids had been adopted. Hopefully, they now had good homes and good families to take care of them.

"Alright, but after I put all this stuff away, OK?" Mitsuki said to the orphans.

Ukin smiled as she watched how warmly Mitsuki interacted with the children. When she first met them, all the children could talk about was how amazing the Armored War Gods were. Especially since their honorary big brother was one of them. Every time she came along with Mitsuki to visit the orphanage, the kids would always want to play with him. They even mentioned that they would join Sousou's army to become like him which Mitsuki wished they wouldn't.

War was no game.

This was unlike his usual behavior with his troops. He was normally quite stern and serious. He was rarely warm and approachable. Strangers even found his attitude slightly abrasive. He tolerated allies at best. Comrades and friends, however, he treated with respect.

"These children really like Baron-sama, don't they?" Ukin observed.

"It's more than that, Ukin-san. They simply adore him," Mei explained.

"Hard to imagine him as a big softie, though," Ukin remarked. Oh, she knew Mitsuki was capable of kindness, but most of the time he was the stern and aggressive commander of the Crimson Guard. He was known on the battlefield as Sousou's ruthless Crimson Enforcer, so how he was behaving right now was a sharp contrast to his on-the-job persona.

As Ukin watched Mitsuki get along with the children, she briefly imagined what it would be like to have a family with him. They would have a house and have two children and each night they would blissfully make love to each other. She smiled widely before quickly dismissing it with a violent shake of her head, her face flushed. Where had that thought come from?

"Mitsuki-san has a soft spot for orphans," Mei explained. As Mitsuki was an orphan himself, he could empathize with the children.

He had lost his mother, then his sister and finally his father. He had suffered losses that convinced him that the world was a cruel, unfair and unforgiving place. Instead of letting his grief crush him, he rose up and turned the pain into strength. He did, however, need some guidance. His anger at the world got him mixed up with the wrong crowd but a woman named Chitoge soon helped him turn his life around, even if he insisted that he did not need her help, her pity or even her charity.

The woman had inspired him and so he decided to pass it along and inspire the children to be strong and survive in this harsh world. They could not always rely on the charity of others forever. Sooner or later, they would need to fend for themselves, but until then Mitsuki would offer them his help. They should not be afraid to depend on others to become strong.

"I'll be preparing dinner soon. Will you both be joining us?" Mei asked Ukin.

"Actually, you should ask Baron-sama," Ukin answered. "I really can't speak for him."

"Hm, true," Mei agreed. "But I doubt he'd refuse. He _never_ refuses when I ask him to share a meal with us."

"Well...if he's OK with it, then..."

"Ukin! I told you to get the stuff inside!" Mitsuki shouted out suddenly, startling the poor girl.

"Sorry! I'll get right on it, Baron-sama!" Ukin responded as she quickly grabbed a sack of rice. "I really need to do this before he gets mad at me."

"Would you like some help?" Mei asked.

Ukin politely refused with a wave of her hand.

"Nah, I'm good. You should get dinner started."

"Of course. Shizu, can you help me with dinner?"

"OK, Mei-san!"

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 35:** **When a Phoenix Dies**

* * *

Mitsuki and Ukin finished carrying the stuff inside. It had taken a few trips but they finally made it. All the supplies were put away so now Mitsuki had time to spend with the kids.

"Come on, Mitsuki-niichan, let's play!" a little girl tugged on his left arm.

"How about a snowball fight?" Mitsuki suggested.

"YAY!"

Mitsuki joined the kids for a snowball fight, which he seemed to enjoy as Mei watched. Mitsuki even ordered Ukin to join in, and they had a blast. After the snowball fight, Mei asked Mitsuki and Ukin to join them for dinner. Just like she said before, Mitsuki did not refuse.

"So, what have you been up to?" Mei asked as they sat around the dinner table.

"You know how it is. I've been serving Sousou the best I can. She can be very demanding," Mitsuki answered.

"Baron-sama, you shouldn't speak about Sousou-sama behind her back," Ukin advised her commander. Mitsuki grunted in response. It wasn't like he was lying. Sousou was pretty demanding, but she was fair as well.

"Sousou-sama makes you work pretty hard, doesn't she?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, and just recently she made me take my men out on a training excursion," Mitsuki answered. He then proceeded to tell her everything.

Mei gawked at Mitsuki once he finished his story.

"...Mitsuki-san, how could you put them through something like that?" Mei questioned, aghast.

"The men needed it," Mitsuki answered without any regret before taking a sip of tea. "It's called tough love. They had to learn to rely on each other or none of them would survive."

"But that just seems unnecessarily cruel and harsh," Mei opined.

"Perhaps, but the results speak for themselves," Mitsuki countered. While the training camp had been harsh, it had still been effective. The men went along with the training because they feared Baron might kill them for insubordination, which he really did not intend, merely imply. By the end of the two-week boot camp, all of his men had found their resolve of steel and become hot-blooded for battle. Not only that, they had forged a strong kinship, becoming a band of brothers-in-arms.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little bit kinder to them, Mitsuki-san," Mei advised.

"Mei, I'm not their friend. I'm their commanding officer so I have to act like it. Otherwise, they'll lose all respect for me and walk all over me," Mitsuki countered.

"They may grow to resent and hate you too."

"I was prepared to accept that ever since I took on this responsibility."

Ukin silently watched the exchange along with the other children when she heard something coming from outside. She listened closely and she identified the sound to be music.

Who was playing music outside? Wait, it sounded familiar. Soon everyone noticed, including Mei and Mitsuki.

It sounded very familiar.

"Mei, were you expecting more company?" Mitsuki asked with a strained expression.

"No, I wasn't," Mei answered honestly. "Mitsuki-san, why are you making that face?"

"Because I know who just pulled over outside," he grumbled.

Mitsuki, Ukin, and Mei exited the house with the orphans to see who had come and saw a colorfully decorated caravan parked in front of the orphanage. Ukin's eyes sparkled at the sight of it. It could only mean one thing and Mitsuki instantly facepalmed. He was going to hate what came out of that caravan.

Marcus Date, artist, composer, choreographer, and manager of the Chou Sisters stepped out of the caravan with Chouryou behind him.

Marcus was one of Mitsuki's comrades and he was known as the Armored War God of Passionate Fury Bravo. While he was a terrifying warrior on the battlefield, his true passion was in art and music.

He was also annoyingly flamboyant, much to Mitsuki's chagrin. It took him a lot of time to get used to the half-Frenchman and his ways.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" Marcus announced. "Please, enjoy a wonderful surprise performance by the Chou Sisters!"

The top of the caravan opened up and a stage ascended, lifting the Chou Sisters up onto the roof. The music grew louder and the children cheered as they saw the famous idol group standing before them.

"Hello, I'm Tenho!" Chokaku greeted excitedly.

"I'm Chiho!" Choho winked.

"And I'm Renho," Choryo greeted in monotone.

"And together we are the Chou Sisters! Please, enjoy our performance!"

The Chou Sisters began to sing as the children gathered around the caravan. As Marcus smiled with the audience, Mitsuki stomped over to him.

"Oh, _Monsieur_ Mitsuki! _Bonjour!_ " Marcus greeted with a smile. Mitsuki prepared to defend himself if the half-Frenchman tried to kiss him on the cheeks (again).

"You've got some explaining to do!" Mitsuki snapped. Chouryou looked ready to act in Marcus' defense. Mitsuki might be the senior Armored War God in Sou Gi's army, but she would not hesitate to defend Marcus from him.

"Oh, I heard from a reliable source that you were going to visit an orphanage. I just thought I'd come and give the children an impromptu show," Marcus answered honestly.

"How did you-?" Mitsuki paused and his gaze turned toward Ukin who froze under his intense accusing glare. "Sawa!"

Ukin gulped and she approached after she was called.

"Yes, Baron-sama?" she squeaked, wilting under his gaze.

"Did you tell Bravo about my visit?" Mitsuki asked. Ukin was unable to answer verbally. Her tongue just became numb, so she nodded. "I see. We're going to have a little talk about keeping things to yourself."

"Oh, please don't be upset with her, _Monsieur_ Mitsuki. Look how much the children are enjoying the show!" Marcus said. Mitsuki saw the children smiling and cheering as the Chou Sisters sang. As loathed as he was to admit it, Marcus was right. Maybe this was not a bad thing.

Marcus shed tears of joy at seeing such beautiful children and went to hug and kiss them, but Mitsuki grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"You do what I think you're about to do and you'll personally know why they called me the 'Devil of the Mountain'," Mitsuki warned. He did not want Marcus acting so creepy.

Marcus considered the warning and nodded, resisting the urge to show his affection for the children.

" _Oui_."

Mei separated from the children to walk up to Mitsuki.

"Thank you so much, Mitsuki-san!" Mei said to him.

"Thank me?" Mitsuki asked, perplexed. "For what?"

"For planning such a wonderful surprise for the children!"

"I didn't-"

"Oh, he just wanted to do something special for the children," Marcus interrupted, allowing Mitsuki to take all the credit.

"He's already done plenty," Mei said fondly. "And we appreciate it."

Marcus took note of Mei's tone and smiled while rubbing his chin with great interest. He was not as oblivious as his father. Ichika Date had been pretty clueless to the affection and romantic intention of several women who each wanted to have a relationship with him during his teen years. Unlike his beloved father, Marcus was perceptive and could tell when a girl had a crush and on whom.

"Aha, I see," Marcus whispered. "It seems that Cupid's arrow has struck another maiden's heart."

"You say something?" Mitsuki asked.

" _Non, non_. Nothing at all. Please, enjoy the show."

As everyone enjoyed the Chou Sisters' performance, none of them noticed someone was watching them from within the bamboo forest. His gaze was not a friendly one as he looked at Mei with malicious intent.

" _Found you..._ "

* * *

The Chou Sisters performed their songs and magic tricks for the kids. Once they were done, they handed out gifts to the children before leaving with Marcus and Chouryou. Mitsuki and Ukin followed them back too and promised Mei they would come to visit again.

After visiting Mei, Mitsuki went back to sit in his office to go over the map with Shibai to come up with a strategy together. Right now, they were at war with the RinJyuKen Akugata and needed to prepare for anything. They went through reports of strange activity, making sure not to overlook anything. They could not afford to overlook even one single detail.

"Baron-sama, permission to state my opinion?" Shibai requested.

"Go on, Sera. Tell me what's on your mind," Mitsuki permitted as he looked over the map.

"Have you ever considered ruling yourself?" she asked.

"I'm not really fit to be a ruler," he answered in disagreement. While the absolute power of a ruler and the perks that came with it were tempting, he would not have as much freedom as he did now.

"But you are a great leader. I've watched how you've led your men into battle resulting in absolute victory. How can you say you're not fit to rule?" she asked.

"I can lead just fine, but it takes a certain type of person to rule," he argued.

"You mean someone like Sousou-sama?"

"Exactly."

"But you are so much more powerful than she is, Baron-sama. Sure, she has charisma and the loyalty of so many, but so do you, and you have the power to burn anything that stands in your way. You can literally burn down armies with a single wave of your hand. You could easily become a ruler, maybe an even greater one than Sousou-sama."

He could have abandoned Sousou when she had fallen under Ukitsu's thrall or claimed power for himself after he saved her, citing Sousou as weak for falling under their enemy's control. Instead, he did not. He still remained loyal to Sousou to this day. His loyalty to Sousou was likely the reason he earned the power of Zhuqiao from the Seal of Heaven.

"Careful, Sera. You sound like you want me to stage a coup," Mitsuki warned.

"My apologies, Baron-sama," Shibai apologized as she bowed her head in embarrassment. "I did not mean to imply such a thing."

"You're right, though. I _could_ become a ruler if I wanted to. With my powers, I doubt anybody could stop me." He had been chosen by the Seal of Heaven and granted the powers of the Vermillion Phoenix. "I mean, yeah, I could just go up to Karin and demand the throne from her. I know you and the rest of the Crimson Guard would back me up. But..."

"But what…?"

"I'm not interested in ruling. That's not my ambition. Honestly, I don't really have one, not since..." Mitsuki frowned when he remembered the death of his sister. After she passed away, Mitsuki lost the will to live. He just went through the motions and the only thing that kept him going was stopping his dad from going off the deep end. Then his father died, which caused Mitsuki to hate how unfair the world was when good men like him had to suffer. "Anyway, I don't aspire to be any kind of ruler, and I made a promise to Karin to help her realize her ambition."

"And it's a promise you can't break," Shibai concluded.

"I swore an unbreakable oath, Sera, and I always keep my promises. Besides, having power does not mean I'm fit to rule anyway."

Power meant something else back in his world. Those with a lot of money mistook wealth for power which made them entitled. It made them feel like they had the right to walk all over everyone below them. It was that sort of worldview that made him hate his mother's side of the family. The Houous were a bunch of arrogant pricks and prideful peacocks. His mother, Raveru, had been the sole exception as she had proved that by marrying his father.

Unfortunately, by marrying Issei, Raveru lost all access to her wealth and she got written out of the will, but neither of them seemed to care. They had each other and that was enough for them. Mitsuki loved his mother, so it broke his heart when she died. Because of that love, he had done his best to take care of his little sister. He never resented Karin for their mother's death, but his damned Uncle Raiser did and made it known whenever they ran into him. The way he glared at Karin, hating her for taking his sister's life and how much she looked just like her. Mitsuki cheered when Issei punched Raiser in the face for insulting Karin and it had been years since Mitsuki saw the asshole. It was a miracle that Raiser had not decided to sue, but he had always been a spoiled brat and an arrogant peacock like the rest of his family. Perhaps he did not want to sue Issei for assault since it would be the same as admitting that he had lost a fight. Guess his pride would not allow him to admit he'd been knocked out by one punch even if it meant putting Issei in his place.

After losing his entire family, Mitsuki found no meaning in life and yet he never once considered suicide. It was a coward's way out. He may have lost the will to live, but he was not ready to die just yet. He was not weak like his father. He was in a dark place, but Chitoge managed to drag him out of the darkness and give him some sense of purpose. Although, even if he cared about Chitoge, he really had nothing else to go back to in his world. Besides, he had always just been a charity case for the police officer, nothing more.

He was glad that he arrived in this world. Power was much more easily defined here. Sure, there were nobles who thought their wealth gave them power, but it was Sousou who proved what wielding true power really meant. Her influence, her charisma and her intelligence were what got her to where she was today, and he was proud to be one of her officers, even though he sometimes teased her for being a skirt-chasing loli. She had a fiery ambition and he did not want to see it snuffed out.

When Sousou started to become interested in Oda, Mitsuki disapproved. Sure, Oda was strong but his idealism was a weakness. He might have the strength to back up his words, but Mitsuki did not want his influence to weaken Sousou's resolve to reach her ambition. While Oda would prefer them to be allies, Mitsuki knew that Sousou would much rather unite all of China under her rule. The RinJyuKen Akugata were an obstacle, and Sousou was only working with the Alliance to get rid of them so that she could resume her own quest for conquest.

"So, once Sousou-sama realizes her ambition, what will you do then?" Shibai asked.

"Stand by her side," Mitsuki answered resolutely. He already thought about what he would do once Sousou united all of China. He would still serve as her enforcer as he'd always done. He would never abandon her.

Shibai nodded. Mitsuki had made his point and the matter was dropped, at least for now. He really did not see himself as a ruler, but Shibai could mold him into one. He already had power, influence, and charisma. All he needed was a push in the right direction. She just needed to choose the right moment to bring it up again.

There was actually another reason why Mitsuki did not think he was fit to rule. He did not truly believe the Genesis cult's propaganda, but they were right about one thing, though. The Armored War Gods did have too much power and the people feared them for it. Sure, the people may appear to look up to the Armored War Gods for everything they had done in their fight against the RinJyuKen Akugata and Armored War Devils, but deep down they must fear them. They had superhuman powers and were seen as gods. What would happen if the Armored War Gods decided to turn against humanity? There would be no stopping them.

Mitsuki understood that fear could be used as a deterrent for rebellion, but it could also breed paranoia and resentment. The Genesis cult took advantage of the people who felt they had been wronged by the Armored War Gods, converting them to their way of thinking. They even turned them against their rulers who supported the Armored War Gods. Sousou wanted such rebellious thoughts to be eradicated and while Mitsuki agreed that the Genesis cult should be destroyed, perhaps there were other ways to deal with them. Unfortunately, Mitsuki had no idea of other ways to solve the problem. All he could think about was going up to them and burning them to death, making an example out of them to prevent an all-out rebellion. However, that would just prove to the people that they were right to fear him.

* * *

" _Tres bien_ ~!" Marcus moaned pleasurably as he could feel all his stress wash away. He was receiving spa-level treatment, lying face down on a table while being massaged. The scented oils being used were nice and all the tension was being rubbed away from his muscles.

Nearby, lying face down on adjacent massage tables and experiencing the same treatment were the Chou Sisters and their bodyguard Chouryou Bun'en.

"Oh, I needed this," Choho let out a content sigh.

"We have been working hard," Choryo agreed with her sister, the bespectacled purplette relaxing with her eyes closed.

"So true. So many new songs and dance choreography," Chokaku moaned as she was getting her back rubbed. "Oh, that's so good."

"You girls deserve this," said Marcus. "Shia-chan, what about you?"

She did not answer. She was just feeling so relaxed right now that she could not utter a word. All she could do was moan.

Yeah, this was the life for Marcus and his lovely ladies. He hoped that nothing would ruin this night.

* * *

A pair of Crimson Guardsmen was on patrol late that night, carrying lanterns. It was a chilly winter in Sou Gi, but they managed to endure thanks to their training. At least they were in the kingdom instead and not at Baron's nightmarish boot camp on the cold, cold mountain.

"So, you know about that crazy cult?"

"Tell me about it. Seriously, people get into some weird shit."

"Yeah, but they're calling the Armored War Gods a bunch of frauds."

"Do you think Baron-sama and the other Armored War Gods are frauds?"

"No way! I've seen them in action. They're too powerful to be frauds."

"But what if they're the reason why there are so many monsters?"

"Have you been listening to that cult?"

"What! No! But my sister has, though. She keeps telling me to quit and stop serving a false god."

"My mother said the same thing. She says there's no future for me if I continue to serve Baron-sama."

"It's like she wants you to turn against Sousou-sama."

The Crimson Guardsmen believed that going against Baron was like turning against Sousou. After all, as her Armored War God, Baron represented Sou Gi's ruler. They could not do something so disloyal.

They stopped when they heard a noise coming from inside of an alley and went to check it out. It sounded strange and suspicious. One of the guardsmen shone their lantern in the alley.

"Hey, who's there? Come on out!"

"Maybe it's just a stray dog."

"We still need to check it out. It could be someone who needs help or something."

Whoever or whatever it was inside the alley seemed to have heard the guardsmen as a pair of unfriendly red eyes glowed in the shadows.

* * *

Mitsuki was working late when his door was thrown open by Gakushin who looked alarmed.

"Baron-sama, there's an Inves going on a rampage!" Gakushin cried out.

Mitsuki put down his work and got up from his chair to exit his office. He was actually hoping for something like this. Paperwork had gotten agonizingly boring and he needed a reprieve. Fighting an Inves was the kind of violent exercise he needed right now.

Gakushin followed and explained the situation. One of the patrolling Crimson Guardsmen had returned in a panic. His partner, on the other hand, had been killed by the Inves.

Mitsuki stepped out of the palace and activated his Rose Attacker.

"Stay here," he ordered Gakushin as he put on his helmet. "This shouldn't take long." Gakushin obeyed. Mitsuki could handle one Inves. He started the engine and revved it up before he raced out of the palace gate.

It did not take long for Mitsuki to find the Inves as it stood over the body of the poor guardsman. The Inves was in its Berserker State and it resembled a ram. Its body was covered in thick wool and it had curved horns. It had hooves in place of feet and sharp claws. Each hand had only three digits.

The Ram Inves let out a vicious bleat, revealing jaws filled with razor-sharp teeth. As soon as Mitsuki arrived, it turned its hungry gaze toward him. It smelled the Lockseeds in his possession and it wanted them so badly. It charged at him to get them but he sped at it and knocked it down with his bike.

Mitsuki came to a stop before he dismounted from his bike with the GenesisDriver strapped to his waist.

"Henshin," Mitsuki said as he took out his Lemon Energy Lockseed and unlocked it. He then proceeded to go through the transformation sequence.

 _ **[SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!]**_

Donned in his Lemon Energy Arms Armor, Baron rushed at the Ram Inves as it was getting back up. Crossing the distance, Baron slashed the Ram Inves with his Sonic Arrow, knocking it back down. He aggressively went on the offensive, ruthlessly landing blow after blow, not giving it a chance to fight back.

With an extremely brutal kick, Baron sent the Inves tumbling.

"It's over," Baron decided as he reached down to his belt to initiate the finisher. He was expecting a bit more of a challenge, but after fighting powerful Rinrinshi and demonic Riders for so long, the Inves just weren't that formidable anymore.

As Baron was about to push in the Seaboll Compressor, the Inves' body glowed with an emerald flash. He watched as vines wrapped around the Inves' body as it changed shape, the vines stripping away the creature's monstrous appearance.

Baron froze in shock as he saw who the Inves really was.

"M-Mei...?"

It was Mei, the gentle caretaker of the orphanage. She snarled through gritted teeth, her face marred by visible glowing green veins.

How could this be? Baron knew the only way a person could be turned into an Inves was by eating the Fruit of Helheim, but he never thought Mei would end up as one of those people.

Normally, Baron did not bat an eye when he killed an Inves, even though he knew they were originally people. To him, the people they used to be were gone as they bodies were taken over and mutated by the parasitic fruit that they ingested. They were nothing more than corpses that were mutated and animated by the power of the fruit. Destroying an Inves was similar to euthanasia.

But now, Baron was faced with a difficult choice. There was no way to reverse the effect of the Helheim Fruit, so the only thing he could do was to kill Mei. However, he could not bring himself to do it.

Dropping his Sonic Arrow, Baron ran over to Mei.

"Mei!"

Mei looked up at Baron and her eyes flashed as she transformed back into her Ram Inves form. As he got closer, she swiped at him and raked sparks off his chest. Baron staggered from the strike but he stood his ground.

"Mei, listen to me! Remember who you are! Think of the children!" Baron begged, but Mei's mind was long gone. It had devolved into a feral state. Bleating furiously, Mei attacked Baron viciously. He did not fight back. It may seem hypocritical when he would normally never hesitate to kill Inves. But this was different. He wanted to save her, even though it was hopeless. Mei was gone now. The fruit had taken her.

Maybe she would tire herself out, and then he could just knock her out and lock her up in a dungeon so she would not hurt herself or others.

And then what?

Just keep her locked up?

There was no cure and it was just cruel to leave her this way.

And what would he tell the kids once Mei went missing?

Could he really tell them what had happened to her or keep it a secret from them?

A red and silver figure suddenly zoomed by and struck both Baron and the Ram Inves, separating them. Baron went tumbling as did the Ram Inves.

The figure stopped in front of the Inves, revealing himself as Armored War Devil Sigurd.

"Sigurd!" Baron yelled as he saw the Armored War Devil.

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

Ignoring Baron, Sigurd unlocked the Cherry Energy Lockseed from his GenesisDriver and loaded it into his Sonic Arrow.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

Baron realized what Sigurd was about to do and quickly went to stop him from killing Mei.

"Stop!"

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY!]**_

Baron tackled Sigurd and sent him sprawling, causing him to misfire as a Sonic Volley flew into the air and exploded.

"Get off me!" Sigurd pushed Baron off him. Baron quickly punched him in the face to keep him down.

"I'm not letting you kill her!" Baron fiercely protested as he punched Sigurd again. Sigurd threw him off and quickly climbed to his feet. Both looked around and saw that Mei had disappeared. She must've been spooked and fled during the confusion.

"It couldn't have gotten far," Sigurd muttered with a scowl aimed at Baron before he sped away.

"Dammit!" Baron took out his Zhuqiao Lockseed after replacing his GenesisDriver with his SengokuDriver. He would need to be quick if he was going to catch up to the speedster before he got to Mei.

 **[COME ON! ZHUQIAO ARMS! FLIGHT OF PHOENIX!]**

Baron spread his wings and took off, leaving a trail of flames as he chased after Sigurd and Mei. Watching from the sky, he could see a lightning bolt travel across the ground. That could not be anyone but Sigurd. Determined to save Mei from the ruthless and merciless Armored War Devil, Baron chased after the speed demon.

With his speed alone, it would only take a matter of seconds for Sigurd to find Mei. All of a sudden, his reflexes kicked in and he jumped into the air, narrowly dodging a scorching fireball that exploded behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a giant bird of fire in hot pursuit.

"Baron..." Sigurd scowled before he picked up speed to outrun the fireballs raining down on him. With his speed, he effortlessly dodged the flaming projectiles while accelerating.

Not wanting to lose his target, Baron increased his flight speed as well. He blasted flames from his feet like a rocket and he accelerated to catch his prey. At the speed he was going, it did not take long for him to catch up to the silvery blur. He quickly went into a nosedive in Sigurd's path and exploded. The force of the explosion surprised Sigurd and knocked him off his feet, causing him to tumble painfully across the ground and smash straight into a cabbage cart, sending pieces of wood flying along while the cabbages were shredded by the force of the impact.

"MY CABBAGES!" The poor cabbage vendor wailed as his cabbages were cruelly massacred.

Picking himself up, Sigurd saw Baron stepping out of the smoking crater he had made. He scowled at the Crimson Enforcer who seemed determined to disrupt his plans again. He remembered who had caused him to lose the mirror, causing his world to be changed as a result. Defeating Baron alone would not be enough to fix his wounded pride. He wanted to humiliate him, make him feel low and worthless, and also make him suffer as well. Then, and finally then, would Sigurd truly feel satisfied.

To do that, Saji coveted the power of the Seal of Heaven, but the Femme Fatales had claimed it and used it to revive Dai Shi. Now the artifact was in his grasp. However, Dai Shi acknowledged Saji's desire for power and revenge so he had given him something that would allow him to fight on equal footing with a Sovereign.

He would finally gain some form of satisfaction.

Sigurd took out the Lockseed Dai Shi had forged for him. The casing was silver and the front had a crane and crow chasing each other in a circle, like the white and black of a yin-yang symbol.

Without a moment of hesitation, Sigurd unlocked it.

 **[RUTSU!]**

White light swirled out of the Lockseed and gathered at Sigurd's left, forming a humanoid figure. It was white with blue trim and avian features. A wing stretched from its left shoulder blade and it had bangs of feathers covering one of its yellow eyes.

 **[RASUKA!]**

Next, darkness spiraled out of the Lockseed to assemble a black humanoid figure that stood at Sigurd's right. It too had avian features, but they seemed skeletal and rotted like a corpse with a wing stretched from its right shoulder blade.

Sigurd removed his Cherry Energy Lockseed and replaced it with the new one.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

He pushed in the Seaboll Compressor, activating the Lockseed as the front popped open to reveal a core that was emblazoned with the RinJyuKen Akugata's emblem. The backside of the Lockseed's lid displayed a pair of swords: a sleek rapier and a wicked scimitar.

 _ **[RINKI! KARATSURU ARMS! WICKED WHITE AND WICKED BLACK FISTS OF THE SKY!]**_

The two figures converged on Sigurd and a tornado of black and white energy swirled violently around Sigurd.

Baron could've stopped Sigurd's transformation, but since the Armored War Devil had done so at superspeed, he just never had the chance.

The tornado of dark and light power dispersed, revealing Sigurd's new terrifying form as black and white feathers slowly fluttered down around him. First, the horns of his helmet had been replaced by wings, a pristine white one on the left and a charcoal black one on the right. His bodysuit had changed as well, now white with blue trim in a vein-like pattern. He was also adorned with black skeletal gauntlets and matching greaves on his limbs. His chestplate was decorated by the same image that was on his Lockseed, now with the two birds circling the RinJyuKen Akugata emblem. His shoulder pads resembled folded wings. Finally, a pair of wings stretched out from his back. The left wing was white, angelic and beautiful, but the right wing was black, skeletal and grotesque.

Baron threw a fireball at Sigurd, only for him to put it out with a slap of his hand. Baron followed up with a punch, but Sigurd swiftly glided out of the way. He formed a short spear of black and white energy and threw it at Baron's chest. The spear exploded on impact, sending Baron staggering back in pain.

 _ **[RINGI! KARATSURU SQUASH!]**_

Pushing the Seaboll Compressor once, Sigurd activated his finisher. He gathered up a bunch of black and white feathers which swirled around both his hands. He then filled them with Rinki before he hurled them at Baron.

 _ **[JAAKURINGU!]**_

The dart-like feathers were thrown at Baron but he countered with a fire blast to incinerate them and then threw a fireball at Sigurd. The Armored War Devil took off, flying high into the sky. Not wanting to lose him, Baron flew after him.

Now hundreds of feet in the air, both flying warriors clashed in the sky, sparks flying as they furiously exchanged blows. Sigurd had not lost his superspeed and used that to his advantage. He dodged a swipe before he grabbed Baron in a bearhug and then quickly descended into a nosedive, using his speed and gravity to reach **terminal velocity**. Baron tried to break free by igniting his body, but the wind whipping past their bodies prevented him.

"This is your stop!" Sigurd shouted as he released Baron at the last second and the Sovereign Rider was sent crashing to the ground by inertia. Dirt and stone exploded on impact and Sigurd hovered in the air to admire his handiwork. The dust cloud cleared to reveal Baron lying in the crater he had made in his crash.

Sigurd smirked.

"Now then, to find a lost little lamb," Sigurd remarked as he landed on the ground before he sped away.

"STOP!" Baron tried to get back up but he stumbled and dropped to one knee in pain. Picking himself back up again, he spread his wings and took off after Sigurd, praying he was not too late.

* * *

Even though it was late, there were still plenty of people actively enjoying the night at a tavern. They felt safe as they drank all their troubles away. Waitresses served customers their drinks as they were absorbed by cheerful chatter.

A couple of buddies stumbled out of the tavern, drunk.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's go find some ladies to have some fun with!"

"(Hic!) G-great idea! But we better find someone (Hic!) pretty! No uglies! (Hic!)"

"Got any money?"

"Nah, spent it all for drinking!"

"You're drunk!"

"You're drunk too! (Hic!)"

The two drunks soon saw a girl stumbling toward the tavern.

"Hey, young lady! Wanna have some fun?"

The girl glared at them with glowing red eyes as she bared her teeth.

* * *

Sigurd stopped in front of the tavern and found a couple of dead bodies lying in the snow. They were covered in slash marks. He also heard noise coming from inside the tavern and recognized the vicious bleating.

"She's here."

Sigurd would've arrived sooner if he hadn't been too busy trying to shake Baron off. The Crimson Phoenix Enforcer's persistence was frustratingly annoying. Luckily, Sigurd managed to find where the Ram Inves had run off to.

He was about to step inside the tavern when a fireball exploded in front of him. Baron emerged from the smoke and steam, staring Sigurd down.

"Don't move," Baron warned.

Ignoring Baron's warning, Sigurd sped into the tavern. Baron quickly followed him. Inside, the two armored warriors could see the Ram Inves attacking a waitress. The rest of the servers and patrons must've fled already, leaving her behind.

The waitress spotted the two and cried out to them.

"Save me, Baron-sama!"

Baron hesitated but Sigurd did not as he rushed at the Inves. He landed a solid blow that threw it off the waitress who then fled for her life. Sigurd continued his attack and struck the Ram Inves with a brutal punch, sending it crashing into a table. Sigurd conjured an energy spear to finish her off, but a fireball knocked him down.

"Stop it!" Baron commanded as Sigurd recovered and got back up.

"You do realize you're defending a monster, right?" Sigurd shot back.

"The only monster I see here is _you_!" Baron spat.

The Ram Inves got back up and tried to run for the door, but Sigurd quickly cut her off. He was about to attack when Baron pulled him away from Mei.

"Mei! Run!" Baron shouted.

Sigurd grunted as he tried to struggle out of Baron's grip. When that didn't work, he rapidly vibrated his entire body. Unable to maintain his grip, Baron's hold on Sigurd broke.

With a burst of speed, he grabbed the Ram Inves and dragged her out of the tavern, before throwing her out onto the snow. Some people had heard the commotion and come out to watch, standing at a safe distance. They cheered on the Armored War Devil to kill the 'monster'.

Baron quickly exited the tavern and went to separate Sigurd and the Ram Inves. He flung a fireball at Sigurd who split it in half with a backfist strike. Immediately after, Baron lunged at Sigurd and slashed him across the chest, shoving him away from the Ram Inves.

Everyone gasped as they witnessed Baron protecting the monster from Sigurd. They did not understand it. Sigurd was trying to kill the monster, yet Baron was trying to stop him. Was it not his duty as an Armored War God to kill monsters?

Sigurd got an idea as he ran around and around Baron and the Ram Inves. He was going so fast that he was forming a tornado around the two. Baron tried to track Sigurd, but the speedster was too fast for the pyrokinetic. Taking a chance, Baron conjured a pair of fireballs and sent them flying. With good fortune aiding him, his fireballs blasted Sigurd and sent him tumbling.

"Give up, Sigurd! You can't win!" Baron shouted.

"Give up? Hah! Never! I'm not going to give up until we both get what we deserve!" Sigurd angrily retorted as he got back up. His body blurred and then all of a sudden he seemed to be standing everywhere. Baron's eyes widened at the sight of an army of Sigurds surrounding him and the Ram Inves.

Baron tried to spot the real one among them, but they quickly converged on him and Mei. He raised his hands and fired streams of flames. The afterimages flickered and vanished as they were hit, but once they were all gone, the real Sigurd was revealed to be not among them.

 _ **[**_ _ **RINGI! KARATSURU SQUASH! JAAKURINGU**_ _ **!]**_

Baron looked up when he heard the announcement coming from the tavern's roof. He only had a second to see Sigurd release his _Wicked Spinning Encounter._ The dart-like feathers pierced the Ram Inves' wooly hide before finally causing her to explode.

Sigurd hovered back down to the ground, looking smug and pleased with himself. He basked in the cheers of the people. Finally, the accolades he deserved.

Baron had been blown away by the explosion. When he recovered, he could only helplessly watch the dying flames in horror. There was nothing left of Mei as she had been obliterated on the spot.

"What have you done!?" Baron demanded.

"What _you_ were supposed to do, Baron," Sigurd answered smugly. "Slay a monster." The Genesis Rider seemed pleased with what he had done without any regret at all.

"It was _you_. You did this," Baron growled with an accusing tone once he figured it out. There was no way Mei could've gotten her hands on the Helheim Fruit, not unless it had been given to her. Besides the Armored War Gods, only one other group had access to Helheim Forest.

* * *

 _Mei had just finished putting the last of the young ones to sleep. Exhausted, it was time for her to turn in for the night as well. As she was getting ready to go to bed, she was suddenly picked up by a silvery blur._

 _The girl let out a shriek as the wind whipped past her face. She was being carried at a blinding speed and did not know what was going on. Then, all of a sudden, she stopped and was dropped right on the ground._

 _She was in an alleyway somewhere in Sou Gi's capital._

" _What happened? Where am I?" Mei questioned as she shakily tried to pick herself up. She realized quickly that she was not alone._

 _Standing before her was a figure with menacing eyes that glowed blood red. As he approached her, she backed away from him but there was nowhere to run. It was a dead end with him blocking the exit._

 _He held a fruit up to her and all of Mei's fears were quickly replaced by a strong craving for it._ _She tried to resist, tried to fight it even. Mitsuki had told her about the deadly fruit that grew in the otherworldly forest. She knew how dangerous it was to even take a bite out of the fruit. However, with Sigurd blocking her escape route and being unable to fight against him, she was left defenseless against the fruit's allure the longer she was exposed to it._

 _The craving for the fruit grew stronger with each passing minute as her mouth began to water. She wanted to sink her teeth into the fruit's flesh and finally learn how it tasted. Did it have a rich flavor? Was it juicy? She must know!_

 _Sigurd did not turn her away as she reached for the fruit. He was such a nice man to offer her the delicious snack. She was starving._

* * *

Baron's grief quickly transformed into red-hot rage as he roared at Sigurd hatefully.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Driven by blind rage and a desire to avenge Mei, Baron threw himself at Sigurd with his body bursting into flames. He was going to avenge Mei and send the Armored War Devil to Hell for what he had done.

He swung his blazing Zhuqiao Talons at the Armored War Devil who deftly dodged them. To someone with Sigurd's superspeed, Baron might as well be as slow as a snail. Baron continued to attack furiously, but to no avail, as all his blows failed to connect, angering him further. Blinded by rage, his skill suffered, and Sigurd took advantage of that fact.

Sigurd ducked under a swipe and buried his fist into Baron's stomach. Thanks to his speed, the force of the blow sent Baron crashing through a nearby building.

A couple was having dinner peacefully when Baron crashed into their house.

"Dear?" the wife asked.

"Yes, honey?" the husband responded.

"I think we should move."

"I think that's a good idea."

Baron climbed back to his feet and summoned his Suzakalibur as he stepped out of the house. He rushed at Sigurd and swung his sword at him. Sigurd quickly sidestepped the blade as Baron staggered on his feet. Spinning on his heels, Baron went to decapitate Sigurd, but he only succeeded at hitting empty air as Sigurd ducked before he threw an uppercut which smashed into Baron's chin viciously.

Baron regained his footing and swung at Sigurd who suddenly summoned a black scimitar of jagged dark steel to block Baron's Suzakalibur before striking back with a thin-bladed sword that drove Baron back. Baron grunted in pain and then looked at Sigurd's new weapons.

The thin sword in Sigurd's right hand was named _**Kakukyaku Senken**_ (Crane Leg Sharp Sword) while the black scimitar in his left hand was known as the _**Fushoku Banto**_ (Corrosion Barbarian Sword). These were the signature weapons of the Flying Fist Duo, Rutsu and Rasuka respectively.

"You said you would kill me. I don't see that happening," Sigurd taunted.

Baron answered the taunt as he roared and went on the attack. The two began to exchange blows at an accelerated speed, landing lightning fast strike after strike. They blitzed around the battlefield, moving at blinding speed, appearing as a fireball and lightning bolt repeatedly crashing into each other.

Baron went to pierce Sigurd's head, but his sword harmlessly passed through an afterimage as Sigurd's reflexes kicked in. He dodged the following slash before he grabbed Baron's outstretched arm and drove his knee into the Crimson Enforcer's stomach to knock the wind out of him. Baron attempted to pull his arm free but Sigurd flipped him to the ground.

Seeing Baron lying on the ground filled Sigurd with joy. As much as he wanted to savor this moment for a little bit longer, he knew he would have to end it. It was unfortunate, but there was still more for him to do tonight and he could not waste any more of his time playing with Baron.

"And now to finish you off," Sigurd concluded as he gave his Seaboll Compressor two pushes.

 _ **[RINGI! KARATSURU SPARKING! HASHIBUTO TANCHO KYAKU!]**_

Sigurd soared into the sky with his wings before he descended at blinding speed, executing a flying kick. Meanwhile, Baron was back on his feet when he saw white and black energy swirling around Sigurd's extended leg like a tornado before he smashed his foot into Baron's chest. The _Destroying Red-Top Kick_ sent Baron violently tumbling on the snow and his flames were snuffed out. While the _Destroying Red-Top Kick_ was not enough to deactivate Baron's armor, it was powerful enough to put him down for now.

Sigurd wanted to destroy Baron for getting in his way and ruining his plans. To do that, he decided to hit him where it hurt the most.

"Tonight the people have witnessed you, their _guardian_ , defend a monster. You have failed them, Baron," Sigurd gloated as Baron struggled to pick himself up in spite of the pain. Part of Sigurd wanted to leave him to suffer under the people's scrutiny, but he no longer wanted to waste any time. It was time to finish this and he knew exactly what he should do now. "And tonight they'll witness as you fail to protect their ruler."

Baron gasped, realizing what Sigurd planned to do right now.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Baron growled.

"Try and stop me," Sigurd challenged before he zoomed away.

"NO!" Baron screamed. With the last of his strength, he spread his wings and took off, melting the snow as he chased after Sigurd who was heading straight for the palace.

He had failed to save Mei, but he would not fail to save his sworn sister.

* * *

The doors of the throne room were blasted open as Sigurd blitzed through them followed by a flaming Baron. The guards were blown away as Sigurd was heading for Sousou. Baron tried to catch him, but the speedster managed to slip away as he picked up speed, keeping his distance from his pursuer. Frustrated, Baron gained more speed but Sigurd was faster.

Meanwhile, Sousou was in bed with Juniku when her door was thrown open by Sigurd. The strategist shrieked as she covered herself with the blanket as Sousou glared unhappily at the person standing in her doorway.

"Now, Sousou. Your time as ruler is over," Sigurd smiled as he conjured up a spear of black and white Rinki. It glowed brightly as he prepared to throw it at the ruler.

"No, you don't!" Baron grabbed Sigurd and stopped him from throwing the light spear. The two armored warriors wrestled in front of Sousou's doorway. Baron was not about to let Sigurd kill Sousou, but Sigurd would not allow Baron to stop him and ruin his plans again.

" _Kodo Modoshi!_ "

Using the _Pulse Reversal_ technique, Sigurd drained the energy from Baron. This caused his armor to vanish, leaving him powerless against the Armored War Devil. Grabbing Mitsuki by the throat, Sigurd held him in place. Killing Sousou might be his mission but killing Baron would bring him great pleasure.

"Let him go!" Sousou commanded.

"Any last words?" Sigurd spat as he ignored Sousou.

Mitsuki looked Sigurd dead in his red eyepieces and cursed him.

"Go burn in Hell."

Hearing his enemy's final words, Sigurd drove his energy spear straight into Mitsuki's chest, piercing his heart. Mitsuki let out an anguished scream of pure agony.

"MITSUKI, NO!" Sousou screamed.

"And so ends the reign of the Crimson Phoenix," Sigurd laughed as he withdrew his energy spear.

All of a sudden, Mitsuki's body exploded and Sigurd was hit by an intense blast of fire in the shape of a phoenix that sent him crashing against the wall on the other side of the hallway, his armor vanishing on impact before he hit the floor. He rolled back and forth on the floor, screaming hysterically in agony while covering his face. Somehow, the flames managed to bypass his armor and burn him.

As Saji gradually stopped screaming and tried to bite back the pain, he heard the guards coming. He sent one last venomous glare at Mitsuki and cursed spitefully.

"Damn you..."

Before the guards could reach Saji, he activated a teleportation talisman and vanished. Though forced to retreat, he at least could be satisfied that he killed Mitsuki.

Once the flames died down, Sousou got out of bed to reach her fallen sworn brother. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She did not even care that she was naked.

"Ka...rin..." Mitsuki uttered. Miraculously, he was still alive despite having a hole in his chest, but he only had moments left.

"Don't speak! Save your strength! We'll get the doctors to fix you!" Sousou pleaded. "I won't let you die, you hear me! I order you not to die!"

Mitsuki weakly raised his hand and brushed her cheek with his knuckles, giving her a loving gaze.

"Loli, make your ambition a reality..." Mitsuki spoke with his last breath before his eyes closed and his life faded from him. Sousou desperately shook him to wake him back up.

"Mitsuki, don't you dare die on me! Do you hear me!? I order you to live! Live, damn you! Live!" When he did not respond, she shook him harder and shouted at him, "Mitsuki? Mitsuki, wake up! Mitsuki? I order you not to die! Mitsuki! MITSUKI! MITSUKIIIIII!"

* * *

 **KRC:** Alright, so this chapter started light, and warm, and shows Mitsuki's soft side as he visits the orphanage then plays with the children. It soon takes a turn for the dark as Mei is turned into a vicious Inves. Baron tries to save her from Sigurd but only to fail miserably. Sigurd looks like a hero to the people for slaying the beast. Finally, we have Sigurd killing Mitsuki during a failed attempt to assassinate Sousou. Like my most recent chapters, this has turned dark.

 **BL92:** Cursed that Cherry Boy! Not only has he killed Mei, but he also killed Mitsuki. This is like the time when Raynare killed Mitsuki's AU dad all over again. But at least Cherry Boy got burned right in the face. Hope he got some ointment on his ugly face.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Trees, Yggdrasil**

 **Karatsuru Arms:** The corresponding Lockseed was forged by Dai Shi from the remains of Rutsu the Crane-Ken Master and Rasuka the Crow-Ken Master of the RinJyuKen Akugata which were buried in the RinJyuDen. As a result, the user of this Lockseed will be able to summon armor that grants them the power of the Flying Fist Duo. The user can fly and Sigurd does not even lose his superspeed. The Arms Weapons are Rutsu's _**Kakukyaku Senken**_ (Crane Leg Sharp Sword) and Rasuka's _**Fushoku Banto**_ (Corrosion Barbarian Sword). These were the signature weapons of the Sky Fist Duo, Rutsu and Rasuka respectively. The Arms also gives Sigurd the ability to use Rutsu's _**Kodo Modoshi**_ (Pulse Reversal) technique which allows him to drain the Ki from his victims, rendering them powerless. He demonstrated this by draining the power from Mitsuki's Zhuqiao Lockseed, which causes his armor to vanish. He also has the ability to generate spears of black and white Rinki which he can throw like javelins.

The Karatsuru Arms has two signature finishers which are based on Rutsu and Rasuka's Flying Fist combination techniques:

 **Squash:** _Ringi Jaakuringu_ (Wicked Spinning Encounter) allows Sigurd to throw dart-like feathers.

 **Sparking:** _Ringi Hashibuto Tancho Kyaku_ (Destroying Red-Top Kick) allows Sigurd to perform a powerful high-flying kick.

* * *

Saji roughly landed on the floor of the Armored War Devils' hidden headquarters and let out a scream of agony. When members of the Genesis cult found him injured, they quickly picked him up and took him to the infirmary. Fortunately, they had doctors among their members and they worked quickly to treat his burns.

As he lay in bed, his entire head and most of his torso covered in bandages, Diaochan entered the infirmary to see him. She had left the party as soon as she heard that Saji had returned.

"You don't look so good," Diaochan remarked at his injured state. "What happened?"

"Baron happened..." Saji growled as he glared at her with his one visible eye.

"Baron did this to you, huh? Serves you right. You're lucky you did not end up like Ukitsu."

Ukitsu had recently led an attack on Touka Village, using Enjutsu as a pawn. Sadly, his forces had been defeated and according to Taiga Shiba, he had been killed in battle by Gaim. He was not the only original member of their group to have perished. Shishi had been killed too, although the details of his death seemed to be a bit suspicious. According to Tyrant, he had been killed by Gridon, but that just didn't sound right to her.

Dai Shi also seemed to be bringing a lot of new people into the fold and giving them the power of the Great Fiends. First, it was Tyrant, who had replaced Shishi as the user of Qionqi. Jam had been given the power of Taowu, but sadly she had been beaten, the power stripped from her as a result and being prepared for someone else. There was also Saver who held the power of Hundun and with it devastated Son Go. Finally, Taotie was given to Shiba who had willingly become the host of Bujin Gaim, the demon born from Nise's hatred and wrath.

She did not like Bujin Gaim at all. In fact, he disgusted her. Not only was he a bloodthirsty maniac, but he was a wretched pervert who violated women with his tentacles. His host, Shiba, on the other hand, seemed to be honorable and he did appear to have control over the parasitic demon, but Diaochan still made sure to keep her guard up around him.

Saji had been given power too. Like all of them, they had their Genesis Rider forms enhanced, but recently Saji had been given a new power in the form of the Karatsuru Lockseed. All Diaochan knew was that Dai Shi had forged it with the power of two powerful Rinrinshi. It would appear that Dai Shi greatly favored using Lockseeds as mediums for power. He clearly found a use for them since witnessing how the Armored War Gods utilized them.

Saji's lips curled into a vile smile as he let out a laugh. This perplexed and disturbed Diaochan, especially since his lips had been burnt off. What's so funny? Had he gone mad?

"Hahaahahaha! He did this to me, yes! Hahahahaha! He did! But only after I managed to kill him first! Hahahahaha!" Saji laughed maniacally. "I did it! Hahahaha! I did what Ukitsu couldn't do! I killed one of them! I slew the Crimson Enforcer!"

Saji finally had his revenge. He finally managed to pay Mitsuki back for what he did back in the museum and for ruining his plans. Finally, he had his satisfaction.

Diaochan's look of confusion soon shifted into a look of shock, disbelief, and dread.

"You...killed Baron..."

"HahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A tear slid down her face all while Saji's crazed laughter filled the room.


	25. It Rises from the Ashes

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Sousou sat in her throne with only Shibai and Marcus standing beside her. Not too long ago, the ruler of Sou Gi had nearly been assassinated by the Armored War Devil known as Sigurd.

Fortunately, Mitsuki had saved her life.

Unfortunately, Mitsuki had tragically lost his own life in the process.

With Mitsuki gone, Marcus was left as Sousou's sole remaining Armored War God.

"This is a huge PR mess," Marcus grumbled miserably. There were fresh rumors surrounding the events of the previous night. Supposedly, Mitsuki had attempted to protect an Inves from Sigurd even after it had killed and harmed her subjects. It was Sigurd who slew the rampaging Inves.

In his era, such a thing would have been recorded and posted online almost immediately for all to see and the rumors that followed could destroy a person's reputation and good standing. While the people in this time lacked recording devices of any kind, rumors could be just as effective to ruin someone.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Shibai hissed angrily at Marcus.

"Of course not!" Marcus shot back defensively. He was distraught over Mitsuki's death too. " _Monsieur_ Mitsuki was my friend too!"

"It just sounds to me like you're more worried about reputation than the death of your own friend!"

"Well, you must agree that this won't be good for our image! The people might revolt over this! There's also the fact that morale will go down because of this!"

"Screw the people! Who cares about morale!? We must avenge Baron-sama now!" She was not the only one. The rest of Mitsuki's lieutenants had just learned that their commander had been killed and they were demanding retaliation.

Sousou was getting a headache from listening to their shouting. Unable to take much more of their bickering, she stood up from her throne and gave them both a cold, hard stare.

"Stop arguing," Sousou ordered. She had not raised her voice. She had no need to. They heard her loud and clear. Her tone demanded that they ceased their nonsense and nobody could refuse her demands.

Marcus and Shibai instantly cowed. Though short in stature, Sousou's presence, power, and authority dwarfed them both. She was just so intimidating, which meant that disobeying her was not in their best interest.

"We apologize, Sousou-sama."

The people who had witnessed Baron protecting a monster denounced him while claiming Sigurd acted as a proper Armored War God for slaying the beast. The cult would no doubt use this incident to push their agenda and gain more followers. While the people persecuted Baron for allegedly protecting a monster, Sousou knew that it was not the full story.

"Why would Baron-sama protect a monster?" Shibai asked. Sousou was wondering the same thing.

"Inves were originally humans. They only turn into monsters after eating the fruit that grows in Helheim Forest. It must've been someone _Monsieur_ Mitsuki knew," Marcus answered. "That's the only explanation."

"No, it was not just someone he knew," Sousou interjected. Mitsuki would not go so far for a mere acquaintance. "It was someone he _cared_ about."

"But who?" Marcus asked.

Sousou had no answer and it was driving her insane.

"What should we do about the rumors then?" Shibai asked.

"Ignore them for now. We need to focus on arranging Baron's funeral and then we make plans to avenge him," Sousou ordered, her fists clenched in anger.

"Will that is possible? Sigurd's speed makes him quite formidable," Shibai warned.

"Then we take his power from him! He must be made to pay!" Sousou shouted.

"We could ask _Monsieur_ Oda for assistance," Marcus suggested.

While Sousou would much rather handle this matter herself, she knew she was no match against Sigurd alone. Nagata had proven himself as a powerful warrior on numerous occasions and he could move just as fast as lightning, maybe even faster to catch Sigurd off guard.

Sadly, Shibai shook her head.

"That may not be possible. I received reports from our agents in Shoku. There are rumors that Gaim might be missing," Shibai informed Sousou and Marcus.

"Damn, so we won't be able to use him," Sousou cursed. The one time she needed Gaim and he had mysteriously gone missing. Although, this made her wonder if the RinJyuKen were somehow involved.

"We'll still need a plan in case Sigurd returns. I doubt he's done with us quite yet," Marcus said worriedly. He did attempt to assassinate Sousou before Mitsuki managed to drive him away, his final loyal act before his death. Marcus thought about Choho's magic and had an idea. "I'm going to ask Chiho if she has anything that can help us slow Sigurd down."

"Then do it," Sousou commanded. She swore that Sigurd would pay for what he had done and she would make sure he suffered the harshest punishment imaginable for taking her sworn brother's life.

Sousou returned to her bedchamber and closed the door behind her. She had sent Juniku away earlier because she needed to be alone to reflect on everything that had happened. As she stood with her back against her door, tears of sorrow flowed from her eyes, pouring from her grieving heart. She let out a heartbroken scream, one belonging to someone who had bottled up their feelings for too long before finally popping the cork. She slumped down to the floor, covering her face with her hands.

As a ruler, to display such weakness was shameful, so she could only weep privately. As a human, such emotions were understandable. However, as a ruler, she had to be above normal humans.

"You damn liar," she cursed her sworn brother. "You swore you'd always be by my side to help me realize my ambition." Mitsuki would not be able to keep his promise now. "You liar." She wished he had been invincible as a god should be, but he was just as human as any of them.

And so Sousou Motoku, ruler of Sou Gi, continued to weep not for the death of her Armored War God, but for her beloved sworn brother. The grief, however, would not last. Soon it would give way to rage, rage that demanded vengeance, vengeance that demanded satisfaction.

Sigurd would pay for his crime.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 36: It Rises from the Ashes**

* * *

Mei had mysteriously gone missing.

When the orphans woke up that morning to find that she was not around, they wondered where she could've gone to. It was an odd morning since Mei had not made breakfast and she would have never left without making breakfast first, even if she had errands to run.

She did not leave a note either, which was strange as well. Mei always left a note to tell them where she was going. Most of the time, she would tell them she would be gone for a few hours and put the older kids in charge of the younger ones.

Luckily, Mei had taught the older children to cook just in case. They had food to eat thanks to Mitsuki who brought them supplies. It was a simple meal of rice and boiled vegetables.

When Mei did not return until late in the afternoon, the children's worry grew. They began to fear the worst. They worried that something bad must've happened to her. Could the loan sharks have come back again?

The eldest of the orphans, Shizu, decided to go and find Mitsuki and ask if he had seen Mei. She was probably with him and forgot to tell them.

As Shizu stepped out of the orphanage, she saw Shibai coming on horseback. She remembered her well. She was Mitsuki's strategist.

Shibai stopped her horse in front of the orphanage and dismounted. She was a normally stoic woman, always serious and business-like whenever she came along with Mitsuki. She did not say much and only spoke when addressed. She left most of the talking to Mitsuki.

"Shibai-san, good afternoon," Shizu greeted in a friendly tone.

"Good afternoon," Shibai replied in a neutral tone. She had yet to memorize any of their names, but she recognized Shizu. Her expression was somber and Shizu wondered what was the matter. "Is your caretaker, Mei-san, home?"

"No, she isn't," Shizu answered. "When we woke up, she was gone. It's not like her to leave without saying anything."

"I see," Shibai responded with a frown. "I came here to deliver a message."

"What is it? Maybe I can give it to Mei-san," Shizu offered.

Shibai's frown deepened. She could not leave without delivering the message but it was meant for Mei. She was one of the few people Mitsuki was close to and she deserved to know what had happened to him.

"It's Baron-sama. Last night..." Shibai said with a pause. "...he was killed."

Shizu gasped, her eyes widened in disbelief as she covered her gaping mouth. She shook her head in denial. There was no way it could be true. She did not believe it.

"No, it's impossible! Mitsuki-san can't be dead!" Shizu denied.

"It's true," Shibai sadly confirmed.

"How did it happen?"

"He was killed in battle."

It did not seem possible. He was an Armored War God, the Crimson Phoenix Enforcer. There was no way he could've been killed. He was the strongest of all. He had saved her life.

* * *

 _Sousou had sent Mitsuki and the Crimson Guard to check up on a jade mining town. As winter was_ _approaching_ _, Sousou had instructed Mitsuki to deliver supplies and also investigate rumors of white-clad cultists attempting to convert the townspeople._

 _Instead,_ _on arrival,_ _the Crimson Guard came across a horrific sight. The entire_ _town_ _was wiped out with corpses sprawled all over the ground._

" _Search the place for survivors!" Mitsuki ordered. With how quiet it was, it was unlikely that there were any survivors but they still had to try to_ _search for any signs of life_ _._

" _Are you sure we'll find any, Baron-sama?" Ukin asked as the men spread out._ _She was skeptical that they would find any survivors. It looked like bandits had raided the entire town and killed everyone._

 _Mitsuki's expression was grim. He knew that monsters like those white-robed cultists were willing to kill anyone who did not share their beliefs. However, he would also like to believe that at least one person managed to survive. As much as he hated to admit it, perhaps Oda's optimization was rubbing off on him._

" _I'm just making sure," Mitsuki said as he walked ahead with Ukin following him._

 _The Crimson Guard searched the homes and came across the same scene. Everyone in the_ _town_ _was dead with their throats slit. Judging by the looks of surprise frozen on their dead faces, none of them saw it coming._

 _Whatever, or whoever, had done this was fast. Superfast. He did not even leave anyone alive. Men, women, children and the elderly were all slain._

 _It was a_ _horrid_ _sight, but Mitsuki had gotten used to it_ _all_ _. He looked to Ukin who had tears in her eyes. She had seen the bodies of the children and he sympathized with her. It was not fair for a child to die so young._

" _Sir! Sir!" a guardsman called Mitsuki. "We found someone! We found a survivor!"_

 _Mitsuki ran over with Ukin. The guardsman had called them over to a well. Mitsuki peered inside_ _and could see_ _someone in the cold water._

 _It was a young girl and she did not look very well._

" _Let's get her out of there,"_ _urged_ _Mitsuki. "Grab_ _me_ _some rope. I'm getting her out."_

 _Mitsuki tied the rope around his waist and climbed into the well. His men held the rope to slowly lower him down. Once he was in the cold water, he secured his arm around her. He_ _then_ _gave the rope a tug and his men pulled him out of the well._

 _The unconscious girl was wet and cold, but alive._ _She looked to be in her teens, with dark brown hair tied in pigtails. She was dressed in a pink shirt with matching pants which were soaking wet._ _There was no telling how long she had been in that well. She had probably been hiding down there from whatever had killed everyone else._

 _Right now, though, the girl needed_ _urgent_ _medical attention. It was the end of autumn, and winter was coming, so temperatures had dropped. The girl was lucky to be alive._

" _Sawa, get her something dry to wear," Mitsuki instructed._ _He thought about the bodies they had found._ _He ordered his men to gather the bodies and dig up graves for them. These people had died, and he never knew their names, but they still deserved a proper burial._

 _The girl was put in a soft and warm bed_ _after being redressed_ _._ _They did not have to wait long for her to regain consciousness._ _All of a sudden, she awoke with a gasp and screamed as she shot out of bed._

" _Where am I!?" the girl shouted frantically as she looked around. She was in a tent. It looked military._

 _Ukin, who was assigned to look after her, gasped when the girl suddenly woke up._

" _It's alright," Ukin spoke softly, reassuringly. "You're safe now."_

 _"Who...who are you...?" the girl asked nervously, pulling the blanket up to her chin as if to shield herself.  
_

" _My name is Ukin Bunsoku, and you're in our temporary campsite. What's your name?"_

" _It's Shizu," the girl answered._

" _Shizu-chan, then."_

" _How did I get here...? The last thing I remembered was..." Shizu gasped. "Dad! Where's my dad!?"_

 _Ukin just looked back at Shizu sadly._

" _I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. Besides you, there were no other survivors."_

 _Shizu's eyes widened and she shook her head in denial._

" _No...No that can't be true! You're lying!"_

" _She's not lying," Mitsuki interjected as he entered the tent._

 _Ukin stood up and greeted him._

" _Baron-sama."_

 _Shizu recognized the name._

" _Baron? You're Baron? The Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear? The Crimson Enforcer?" Shizu asked, stunned to meet one of the legendary Armored War Gods_ _in the flesh_ _._

" _That's what they call me," Mitsuki confirmed as he took a seat._

" _Then everyone, my friends, my family, they're all...?"_

" _Yes," Mitsuki confirmed, much to Shizu's dismay. "We searched the_ _entire_ _town for survivors. You were the only one."_

 _Shizu teared up and sobbed._

" _My dad...he was all I had left...and now he's...he's gone..."_

 _Ukin offered the girl a handkerchief._

" _We found you in a well. Can you tell us how you ended up in there?"_

 _Shizu wiped the tears from her eyes._

" _It happened so suddenly. My dad told me to hide so I went down in the well until everything was quiet. I was too afraid to come out."_

" _Do you know what did this?" Mitsuki asked._

* * *

Unfortunately, Shizu could not recall what had killed everyone in her hometown. It had all happened so fast. Left with nobody else, Shizu returned to Sou Gi with the Crimson Guard and was left in Mei's care. As the oldest of the orphans, Shizu decided to help Mei care for the children.

She was grateful to both Mitsuki and Mei for giving her a home, but now the two were gone and Shizu felt lost. It just seemed so unreal. Mitsuki was an Armored War God. She had heard tales of his exploits and of his power. He seemed invincible so the idea of him dying never occurred to her.

"I need to go. We need to prepare for his funeral," Shibai informed Shizu.

"I'll make sure to pass this message along to Mei-san," Shizu promised. _'Where are you, Mei-san?'_

The kids would be devastated by the news. They loved Mitsuki.

And how would Mei react when she learned that Mitsuki was dead?

Sadly, Mei would never learn of this.

* * *

If Juniku was honest about how she felt about Mitsuki, she could sincerely say that she initially disliked him. When Sousou started to show interest in him, she became filled with jealousy. Luckily for her, Mitsuki only had familial affection for Sousou, seeing her as a sister.

Over time, Juniku and Mitsuki reached a mutual understanding. They may never become friends, but they were comrades and Juniku could not deny that he was loyal to Sousou in spite of his attitude. While he may backtalk and question Sousou's orders often, even tease her by calling her 'loli' frequently, there was no denying the fact that he would put his life on the line for Sousou. Their soldiers were loyal to Sousou simply because she was in power or because they feared her, but Mitsuki's loyalty came from a strong bond that they had forged. That sort of loyalty was commendable.

If there was one thing Juniku would ever regret, was never actually getting to know Mitsuki better. They could've been friends because they both shared an unbreakable loyalty to Sousou. Too bad that would never happen. They had merely been as close as colleagues could be, never exactly bonding. At best, Juniku had merely tolerated him but she still respected him.

A shrine would be made for Mitsuki and Ten'i was preparing a feast in his honor as well as serve as an offering for him in the afterlife. Ten'i normally enjoyed cooking. In fact, it was her passion and she loved it when people enjoyed the food she made for them. Being able to cook for Sousou was a great honor and cooking with Sousou had allowed them to bond. However, Ten'i did not particularly feel happy about cooking for a funeral, but it was something she had to do. So she made all of Mitsuki's favorites. Just making all the dishes he loved brought her to tears.

"How's the cooking coming along?" Juniku asked as she came to check on Ten'i and she saw her crying over the stove. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ten'i lied as she wiped her tears away. "I was just cutting up some onions, that's all."

Juniku did not spot any chopped onions anywhere and knew Ten'i was lying. However, she would not call out the cook for her fib. She was grieving like all of them.

Ten'i was not the only one who was depressed. Kyocho was sad as well. She looked up to Mitsuki like a big brother, admiring him for his strength and power. She respected him and never once thought he could fall in battle. In her eyes, there was nobody who could kill him. However, she was proven wrong when she heard the news. Usually a big eater with a great appetite, Kyocho had been skipping meals since Mitsuki's death. She often claimed she was not hungry, but she was in fact too sad to think about food.

Juniku could only imagine how this affected Kakoen and Kakoton. How did they handle Mitsuki's death? They had been his lovers too.

* * *

Kakoton was devastated. It was a feeling she shared with her sister and Mitsuki's second-in-command. Together, the three women sat at a table inside of a tavern, drinking away all of their woes. Gakushin and Kakoton had wine while Kakoen opted for tea instead.

Riten claimed she needed to be alone. Gakushin knew better than to question her friend. As for Ukin, well, the last time Gakushin saw her, the bespectacled girl was in her room, crying. Gakushin knew that Ukin felt like a failure. She believed that, if she had been with Mitsuki that night, then maybe he would not have died. Gakushin wished she had been with Mitsuki as well. As his second-in-command, it was her responsibility to watch his back and she had failed.

"He's gone," Kakoton sobbed after taking another gulp of wine. Her cheeks were red and she was getting drunk, but she did not care. She just wanted to numb the pain. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Me neither," Kakoen sighed, her eyes watering. "It was just yesterday when we last saw him alive. How could this have happened?" She had not even told him the good news. She had been waiting for the right moment to surprise him, but now she would never get the chance to tell him about it.

"I don't know," Gakushin told them.

"It should never have happened!" Kakoton yelled and she dropped her cup. It shattered to pieces. "I need another cup!"

"Maybe you've had enough," Kakoen reasoned.

"I need another cup! Ah, screw it!" Kakoton snatched the bottle and chugged the rest down her throat. She slammed the bottle on the table before ordering another. "One more bottle! Make haste!"

"I think you had enough." Kakoen wanted to stop Kakoton from drinking but found herself powerless. Even Gakushin understood that Kakoton needed this, at least for now.

* * *

Riten lay on the floor of her workshop, surrounded by her tools and parts of her projects. She had trashed her workshop in a fit of grief. Her plans for future projects lay scattered on the floor, torn to shreds but she did not care. There were tear marks on her face. She had cried and cried and cried until she could cry no more.

Riten had feelings for Mitsuki, something which she was not shy about expressing with how often she tried to seduce him. The man must have incredibly strong willpower to resist her amorous advances but she was undeterred. The challenge just made it all the more fun and satisfying once she managed to get him in bed with her.

Mitsuki had been more than just a man or an Armored War God to her. He had inspired her. When she had first laid eyes on the Rose Attacker in action, she had begged him to let her take a good look at it. It was way more advanced than anything she had ever worked on and she wanted to know how it worked. He had refused, citing that he did not want her to accidentally break it when she took it apart. Instead, he told her stories about the machines of his world like horseless carriages called 'cars' as well as flying machines called 'airplanes'.

Riten had been working on something based on Mitsuki's stories. He had told her about the thing that powered his Rose Attacker. He called it an 'engine' and it was what powered the horseless carriages and flying machines of his world. Riten was trying to design something similar and it would revolutionize the world. She had already installed a miniature one onto her drill spear which she had modified to make it into a working drill to gore enemies.

Riten sat up and her hand landed on a piece of paper that was fortunate enough not to be torn apart by her grief. She picked it up and saw it was the plans for her ballista.

* * *

" _Mao," said Mitsuki as he entered her workshop._

" _Ah, Baron-sama," Riten smiled as her commander came into her workshop._

" _How goes the ballista?" Mitsuki asked. He was referring to the designs of the giant crossbows and catapults. While they may not be as advanced as Lockvehicles, they could still be used to bolster Sou Gi's military power._ _He was thinking of setting them up as defenses on the city's walls._

 _Mitsuki's interest in history has always been in weaponry and warfare, how humanity evolved in their use of weapons either as tools of defense, harm, or to wage war on each other. The most primitive of weapons could still be applied today. Even a simple rock could be a dangerous weapon and a sharpened stick was just as deadly as a sword._

 _So, he gave Riten ideas. Her skills as an engineer allowed her to design weapons. He was reminded of the concept drawings done by Leonardo Da Vinci. The Renaissance man was definitely ahead of his time. He had so many great ideas and he had given these ideas to Riten._

 _He knew he was taking a big risk by causing changes in the future, but he did not care. He promised he would do anything to help Sousou realize her ambition. Besides, the presence of the Armored War Gods and RinJyuKen Akugata had long since altered events. What were a few small changes in the grand scheme of things?_

" _It's going well, and I've been working on designs for a giant arrow launcher," said Riten as she showed Mitsuki the plans. The weapon was big but could propel dozens of arrows in a single shot._

" _Very nice," Mitsuki approved. He looked at talent as a form of strength and Riten's talent was very strong. Of course, she also flirted with him. It was flattering, but at times annoying. Still, he should give her a reward for all her hard work._

" _Thank you, Baron-sama," Riten grinned at the approval. She would always do her best and work her hardest for her commander._

" _Mao," said Mitsuki softly and Riten looked up at him as he addressed her. He took hold of her shoulders and she gasped. She didn't expect what happened next as his lips were pressed against hers in a kiss. She couldn't do anything but respond as she opened her mouth to accept his kiss. The kiss turned passionate as soon as he initiated it, and Riten felt like she was melting as her beloved commander, her General Baron, was showing her how he felt._

 _Nearly a minute passed before they broke the kiss. The purple-haired engineer had a very red blush across her cheeks and Mitsuki cleared his throat._

" _That was your reward for doing such a great job. Keep it up and maybe you'll get something more," said Mitsuki before he left her workshop. Riten stood frozen in the middle of her workshop as she processed what had just happened. She touched her tingling lips with her fingertips before her face broke out into a huge smile as she let out a yell of triumph._

" _YATTA!"_

* * *

Since then, Riten worked even harder to impress Mitsuki and kept churning out new ideas. Maybe if she really impressed him with the engine she was designing, then perhaps he could reward her in a way more intimate fashion.

Sadly, that may never happen.

* * *

Marcus was not particularly fond of writing sad songs and having the Chou Sisters sing them. He honestly preferred songs that brought people together in harmony, songs that made people happy, even love songs. A song for a funeral, and for one that had been his closest comrade, it was something he hated to do. However, as much as he hated writing sad songs, it needed to be done. He needed to show his respects his way.

For a long time now, Marcus was content in serving under Sousou at his present capacity. As chief propaganda officer and manager of the Chou Sisters, he was not always called to the frontlines. It was only when a huge battle was taking place that he would be summoned, but that rarely happened since Mitsuki became the Sovereign Rider of the Crimson Phoenix.

Now with Baron gone, Bravo was Sou Gi's sole Armored War God and he had quite the huge pair of shoes to fill in. It was now his turn to put on the big boy pants and pick up the slack by filling in for Mitsuki's job.

That would be difficult to do. While Marcus had his charm, he lacked the powerful charisma possessed by the Ultimate Spear. While Marcus had his own troops, he was not blind to their devotion to the Chou Sisters. They only listened to him because he was the Chou Sisters' manager. However, Mitsuki could command an army with his own power and influence. He could make his men follow him without question.

If Marcus could put it in a metaphor, then Mitsuki was the flame and his men were the moths that were drawn to it. It was why he had been made a general.

How could a mere artist like Marcus himself match that?

* * *

At Mitsuki's funeral, Sousou's court and members of the Crimson Guard were in attendance along with Shizu and the kids from the orphanage. They were here to pay their respects and say their final goodbyes to Mitsuki.

The food offerings were all of Mitsuki's favorites. Ten'i had done well. Though hampered by her tears, she made sure every dish was made perfectly. Additionally, they offered prayers so that his journey to Heaven would be a smooth one as well.

Inside the coffin, Mitsuki's body lay still. His body had been prepared for his funeral as every mark, wound and blemish had been cleaned or covered up with his clothes replaced by funeral robes. They were unable to remove his SengokuDriver and Zhuqiao Lockseed from his body. No matter what anybody did, the belt and Lockseed were stuck on him. So, they had no choice but to leave them alone.

He just looked like he was sleeping peacefully like he could spring awake at any moment, but that was just wishful thinking. They could not deny that he was gone anymore.

The funeral procession followed with a mournful song performed by the Chou Sisters. It was Marcus' own composition. It had quite the beautiful melody, but the Passionate Fury was not particularly happy about it. Nonetheless, he did a great job.

Sousou would make sure both Ten'i and Marcus were rewarded properly for their efforts. It could not have been easy for them as they were artisans who preferred that their crafts be used to bring smiles.

The Crimson Guard marched, with Ukin, Riten, Gakushin, and Shibai carrying Mitsuki to the cremation site which had been set up at the local cemetery. At the head of the solemn somber procession, Sousou carried a portrait of Mitsuki which Marcus had painted. It was painted to display his strength, both inner and outer. They traveled a planned route. The streets were empty as people watched from their homes.

Once they arrived at the cremation site, they gently placed Mitsuki's body onto the pyre and the Crimson Guard flag was draped over his body, covering him from head to toe like a funeral shroud.

With a heavy heart, Sousou lit the funeral pyre with a torch as she mournfully sent her Armored War God back to Heaven. The Gi faction watched sorrowfully as their Crimson Enforcer was engulfed in flames. This was the end he would've wanted. This was a true honor. He wouldn't have wanted to rot in the ground.

Sousou tried to stay strong, but Juniku knew better. The young queen had wept when her sworn brother had died in her arms. She could break down at any moment so Juniku would stay by her side to comfort her.

The rest of Sousou's officers were also filled with grief. Kyocho, Ten'i, Kakuka, Teiiku, Chokaku, Choho, Choryo, Chouryou, Marcus, Kakoton, Kakoen, Juniku, Riten, Gakushin, and Ukin hung their heads in sorrow as they paid their final respects.

Shibai glared at the fire and hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Saji..."

He was going to pay for this.

* * *

Mitsuki gasped as he suddenly woke up and found himself sitting in the middle of an empty field. It was beautiful. The grass was green, the sun was shining and there was a cool breeze as well.

It was peaceful and comforting.

And then he remembered.

They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. For Mitsuki, he wasn't just seeing his own life flash before his eyes. In fact, he was re-experiencing every major moment of his life which shaped him into the man who would become the Crimson Enforcer.

He got to see his sister and father again before they died. He even got to see Chitoge again. He could truly admit that he missed her and hoped she was doing well. He also witnessed all the battles he had taken part in since gaining Baron's power and joining Sousou's army.

And finally, he saw his final moments after he was killed by Sigurd.

Was he in Heaven?

"Ani-chan."

Mitsuki blinked when he heard it and looked to his right to see his little sister smiling at him and holding his hand.

His eyes widened in shock. He could not believe his eyes.

"Ka...Karin...?"

Sitting beside him, smiling beautifully, was his baby sister Karin Akechi.

"Ani-chan, you're finally here."

Mitsuki could scarcely believe it. It couldn't be true, could it? He had to be dreaming if his sister was here with him, but he knew he was not asleep. If Karin was here, then this must be Heaven. However, how could he have ended up here as well? Hadn't he committed too many sins to even deserve a place here in Heaven?

He did not dwell on the questions for long. He was overwhelmed with emotion as he hugged his baby sister.

"Karin...Karin..."

He wept, shedding tears of joy as he held her and she returned the hug. For so long, he wallowed in misery over the death of his loved ones. He missed them so much but now Karin was here with him and he was holding her in his arms. It was like the first time he held her all over again. He was so overwhelmed by joy.

"It's OK, Ani-chan. You don't have to be sad anymore," she spoke soothingly.

The siblings separated. Mitsuki was happy to see her but he was still confused.

"But...how is this possible...?" Mitsuki wondered. "Is this really Heaven?"

"It's _our_ Heaven, Ani-chan," Karin answered.

 _Their_ Heaven? What did she mean by that?

"Look!" Karin pointed and Mitsuki looked at what his little sister was pointing at. His eyes widened as he saw the two familiar adult figures standing in the distance.

"Mom...Dad..."

"Come on! They're waiting for us! Let's go!" She took Mitsuki's hand and pulled him along, running toward their parents.

Mitsuki followed, unable to resist. He could not believe that he was reunited with his family.

"Mom! Dad!" Karin yelled as she ran toward them with Mitsuki. "Look who's here!"

The Akechi siblings came to a stop in front of their parents. They were just as Mitsuki remembered them, young and alive. His dad no longer looked stressed, fatigued or even drunk. And his mom, she smiled happily as she saw her two children.

Raveru Akechi smiled at her son and Mitsuki smiled in return. He did not know what to say, but she did.

"Welcome home, Micchan," Raveru greeted her eldest son, causing him to blush. 'Micchan' was his childhood nickname. It was something his mom used to call him.

"Mom, please. Don't call me that. I'm all grown up," Mitsuki responded in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Rav-chan," Issei added. "He wouldn't even let me call him that."

"He'll always be our son so he'll always be my _Micchan_ ," Raveru retorted firmly.

Mitsuki suddenly embraced his mother.

"I've missed you, Mom," Mitsuki whispered.

"Oh, Micchan. I'm so sorry I left you, your father and your sister so suddenly," Raveru apologized. She could not be there for her children and they had to grow up without their mother. Even Karin had to grow up without any memories of her mother as well. She only knew about her from what her brother and father told her.

"It's OK. We're together now."

"Hey, Mitsuki," Issei greeted as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"Hey, old man," Mitsuki replied and Issei playfully punched his son on the arm.

"Still no respect, huh?" Issei teased with a light chuckle. The Crimson Enforcer saw no sign of the depressed wreck his father had become. Instead, he was full of life and joy. Ironic that he seemed more alive now since his death.

"Come on, let's go inside," said Raveru.

"Inside?" Mitsuki asked and all of a sudden, a house appeared in front of him. "What...?" It wasn't just a house, but a Western mansion. This was the house his mother used to live in before she was disowned by her family for marrying Issei.

"It's Mom and Dad's dream home," Karin explained.

"Come inside, Micchan. Then you can tell us what you've been up to," Raveru told her son.

"Ah, OK," Mitsuki nodded.

"By the way, I hope you still practice chess."

Raveru was the one who taught Mitsuki how to play chess. Even as a young child, he was able to learn the game very quickly, almost like a prodigy.

"I still play."

"Good because it's been years since I've had a good opponent and your father is just very bad at the game."

"Well, it's only because my lovely wife is a champion chess player," Issei praised.

"Oh, you flatterer," Raveru giggled.

Mitsuki sat down at the dining table with his family. At first, the table was empty but as soon as they sat down, food magically appeared and it was all their favorites.

Mitsuki took a bite out of his katsudon and it tasted delicious, it tasted heavenly (no pun intended).

"I bet you're wondering how we have this big house and how food can magically appear on our table," Issei said to his son.

"Because it's Heaven," Mitsuki stated.

"Exactly! This is Heaven! You can have anything you can imagine something like _this_!"

All of a sudden, another Raveru dressed in a sexy bikini appeared in Issei's lap. Mitsuki quickly covered Karin's eyes as Raveru smacked the back of her husband's head to make her copy vanish.

"Honestly, even when you're dead, you're still a pervert," Raveru muttered.

Mitsuki had heard his mother. His dad used to be a pervert? That was news to him.

"You can also do _this_ ," Issei said. With a snap of his fingers, he changed Raveru into a young teenager and in her old high school uniform. "Just like how I met you, honey."

Mitsuki was blown out of his mind. He even measured his height and compared it with Raveru's. As Issei snickered like a hyena, Raveru's veins popped and she snapped her fingers back at her husband. She now had him dressed like a janitor and holding cleaning equipment.

"Oh, come on!" Issei complained. "Not cool, Rav-chan!"

"Serves you right," said Raveru with a frown. She looked herself over. "And as nice as this is, I like myself the way I am." She changed back to her proper age and clothes. "Maybe later when we're alone. OK, honey?"

"So, we can have anything we wish for here?" Mitsuki asked.

"You're only limited by your imagination. Anyway, I was wondering if you managed to get yourself a girlfriend, Micchan," said Raveru hopefully.

"Actually I had a couple of girlfriends," Mitsuki answered. He had to use the past tense since he was dead. "I also had four young women as subordinates."

Issei slammed his head on the table.

"Issei?" Raveru asked and Issei rose up.

"NO WAY! YOU HAD A HAREM! A FREAKING HAREM!" Issei yelled at Mitsuki.

"Jealous, old man?" Mitsuki smirked, not denying the allegations.

"OF COURSE I AM! I HAD A DREAM TO BE A HAREM KING BEFORE I MET YOUR MOTHER!"

"I managed to satisfy him enough that he did not need a harem," Raveru remarked. "I'm so glad I found that book on the Kama Sutra. It really spices things up in the bedroom."

"Ugh, Mom," Karin said as she made a disgusted face. "I did not need to hear that." Mitsuki shared the same sentiment. His parents' sex life was not something he wanted to hear about. TMI.

"BOY! GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS!"

There was no way Mitsuki was going to tell his dad about his sex life. That was private. However, he had a lot of stories to share with them.

Mitsuki told them about everything that happened after they died, starting with the fateful day at the museum. He told them how he had stopped a thief but then ended up in an alternate version of Ancient China where all the famous heroes, warlords and generals being women instead of men. He also told them how he was 'Armored War God Baron' who was basically his own version of Kamen Rider Baron.

He told them how he joined the Gi Faction and became Sousou's Crimson Enforcer before he was promoted to general. He told them about his team and his Crimson Guard who were basically Sousou's royal police force. He also told them about his adventures and how he proudly fought against the RinJyuKen Akugata and Armored War Devils alongside others like himself. He couldn't help but boast a little bit. He did go into a lot of detail about the Battle of the Bloody Valley.

"And that's pretty much it," Mitsuki concluded his story.

"Wait, so you worked for a girl because she reminded you of me?" Karin asked.

"Karin, she could've passed for your twin sister," Mitsuki answered. Sousou and Karin just looked so much alike. "You even share the same name."

"And she's a lesbian with a harem," Karin deadpanned.

"Yeah, I had to get used to that too." Mitsuki could never picture his own baby sister with an active sex life.

"And you were like a superhero too," Issei said.

"An 'Armored War God'," Mitsuki corrected.

"Sounds like you had quite an exciting life, Micchan," Raveru said.

"It was," Mitsuki said with a sigh. "Too bad it ended without me avenging Mei."

"I'm sure she knows you tried your best," Raveru consoled her son.

"I just wish she was here."

"If she died as a good person then she's in her own Heaven."

"Well, at least she's in a better place now," Mitsuki accepted. "So, how about that game of chess, Mom?"

"Sure, but after dessert."

* * *

Mitsuki followed his mom to the game room. It was a single hexagonal room with mirrors instead of windows. In the center of the checkerboard floor was a table with a chess set on it. When Mitsuki looked at the mirrors, he did not see his reflection, but a series of images.

"What are these?" Mitsuki asked.

"Memories," Raveru answered. "The good and the bad."

"These are _my_ memories," Mitsuki said as he recognized the images.

"Everyone who looks in the mirrors sees their own memories," Raveru clarified. "I'm seeing the first time I met your father and how much my family disapproved of him."

"Mom, I know that your family disowning you must've hurt," Mitsuki said as he sat down across from his mother.

"It did hurt. My mother, my father, and my brothers just kicked me out because I chose a man they did not approve of. I also know I would not be able to access my wealth. Yet, I had no regrets. Even when I knew I was going to die while giving birth to your sister, I did not have regrets except that I would never see either of you grow up," Raveru said.

"It wasn't your fault, Mom," Mitsuki said reassuringly. "Yeah, times were tough, but we were happy. At least, as happy as we could be with everything going on."

"I know, and I'm so happy that you're here with me. I just wished your dad hadn't been killed in that traffic accident or that your sister hadn't died so young without realizing her dreams," Raveru spoke sadly. "She could've had a good life if it hadn't been for that disease."

"I know," Mitsuki concurred. Karin had suffered and yet she could still put on a smile whenever Mitsuki and his dad came to visit at the hospital. "She was strong until the very end."

"And now you're here too and so young as well. You left people behind too," Raveru added.

"I'm going to miss them but there's nothing I can do about it. I messed up and got killed," Mitsuki replied. Raveru frowned. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"It's nothing. Now, how about that game of chess?"

* * *

"Checkmate."

"You've gotten good," Raveru praised. "Really good."

"Mom, I was pretty much a toddler when you taught me the game," Mitsuki grinned. "Of course I've gotten better." He also had gotten a lot of practice recently.

"And yet you never entered any competitions."

Mitsuki could have become a champion, but chess had always been something he cherished. He did not want to tarnish it by flaunting his skills. However, since becoming a general, many of his strategies had been based on chess. It was all about outmaneuvering his enemies, misleading them and luring them into a trap before finishing them off in one final confrontation.

"How about one more game?" Mitsuki offered as he set up the board again.

"Micchan, what would you do if you could, hypothetically, go back?" Raveru asked oddly. Mitsuki paused. That was a strange question to ask. He answered nonetheless.

"Honestly, hypothetically, if I could go back I would. There are a lot of good friends I left behind. When you all died, I was not in a good place and I don't want to put them through that."

"I see."

"Why did you ask, Mom?"

Raveru was silent, for almost a minute. She struggled with herself to say what she wanted to tell him. She wanted their family to be reunited, but she could not keep this from him. It would not be right.

"You're not really dead," Raveru told her son. "Not completely, at least."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Mitsuki asked, surprised. Not really dead? How could that be possible? Sigurd had stabbed him through the heart. Nobody could survive that.

"You're standing on a crossroad right now." Raveru showed him the Zhuqiao Lockseed. "Thanks to this."

"That's my Lockseed." How did his mom have it? Also, it looked so pristine, like when he first got it.

"This power is keeping you in a state between life and death. You're here with us, now, but it's more like an outer body experience for you than actual death," Raveru explained.

"So, I could go back," Mitsuki surmised.

"You could and that would be your choice, really. But you can decide to stay if you want but then that's it," Raveru informed her son. Honestly, she would prefer if he stayed. That way, he would not have to fight anymore. She only wanted what's best for him. However, as she said, it was his choice to make and she would have to trust him to make the right one. "I'll let you think about it, OK?"

Mitsuki did not respond. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Mitsuki found his dad in his Rec. Room. As this was Heaven, Issei could have anything he wanted so he wished for a Rec. Room. There was a gigantic plasma flat screen TV mounted on the wall and a collection of the best game consoles ever made set up underneath it. A library with shelves filled with the best video games ever made occupied the room.

Mitsuki sat down next to his father and picked up a controller. Issei smiled as he started the game. It was Mortal Kombat, one of the bloodiest fighting games ever.

"Hey, Dad," Mitsuki said. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, well, I think you know enough about sex that you don't need 'the talk'," Issei replied.

"No, not 'the talk'," Mitsuki sighed. "Seriously, we need to talk."

"OK, what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's say that if you had a one-way ticket to come back to life, would you take it?" Mitsuki asked.

Issei paused the game and looked to his son.

"Well, it all depends. Say I died before your mom and I was given the choice. You know I'd choose to come back to life to be with your mom," Issei admitted.

Mitsuki had no doubt about it. His dad loved his mother. Her death had devastated him, but he knew he could not break down and let depression take him. He had kids to take care of. But then Karin had died and Issei ended up drowning in a whirlpool of depression.

"You'd choose a life with her instead of an eternity in Heaven," Mitsuki commented.

"An eternity without her wouldn't be Heaven," Issei shrugged. "And I did not want to wait."

Mitsuki could respect that, actually. His father had a chance to find someone else and remarry, but he stayed faithful to his mother even after she had died. Although, she probably would not blame him if he moved on and met someone else. He could've found happiness, but Issei believed his life with his kids had been enough.

"You know what I like about video games, son?" Issei asked.

"The women have big boobs," Mitsuki deadpanned.

"No, ok, yes, but that's not it. You see, in video games, you have a chance to redo things if you get killed," Issei explained. "If you make a mistake, you can go back to your last save point and try again." Mitsuki wondered what Issei was talking about. "OK, when I started going out with your mom, there were tons of hurdles. There was our status, then there was her family-" Issei muttered the rest. "-bunch of yakitori jerks. They're just rich because they own a whole international fried chicken franchise." He spoke normally again, "Anyway, they did everything they could to get me to back off, like bribing me with supermodels they paid to sleep with me, but I did not care. I fought to be able to date your mom until, eventually, we got married."

Mitsuki suspected there was more to the story than meets the eye.

"You didn't accidentally knock her up, did you?" Mitsuki questioned.

"If you're asking if your mom was pregnant with you before we got married..." Issei trailed off. "Look, that's not important. All I'm saying is, if something is important to you, it's worth fighting for."

"Couldn't you have found someone who was more in your league?" Mitsuki asked.

"Hey, I was in love, and the heart wants what the heart wants." Issei may have been a pervert in his youth, but he was a romantic at heart. "Doesn't matter if Heaven or Hell tries to stand in your way, you gotta man up and take that chance with your own hands."

Issei unpaused the game.

"Now, how about we finish our match?"

As they played their match, Mitsuki looked to his father with newfound respect. He loved his father, but when he had turned into such a pathetic state after Karin's death, Mitsuki just saw weakness and resolved never to become that weak. But after Issei told him his story of how he fought against all odds just to be with Raveru, Mitsuki learned that his father was still strong. However, even the strong could fall when something precious was taken from them. Issei was only human and after losing both his wife and daughter, he had been devastated. His grief turned into depression which led to alcoholism.

Losing his entire family had just made Mitsuki emotionally numb, with only anger fueling him. It was not until he met Chitoge that he started to recover and getting ready to move on. Mitsuki always believed that his anger would fuel his strength, but it had failed him when he needed it the most. Issei had taught him that the desire to protect something could be more powerful than rage, and it could strengthen him. Protecting Sousou's ambition had become his main drive, but then he realized he wanted to protect more than that.

" **FATALITY!** " boomed from the TV.

Mitsuki wanted to protect his new family. His failure to protect Mei had caused himself to be consumed in rage and in the end, his life was snuffed out.

Issei gaped at the bloody words that appeared on the screen.

"I win," Mitsuki smirked.

"Rematch! Best 2 out of 3!" Issei demanded.

But Mitsuki was not interested in another game. There was a question that nagged at him, something he needed to ask Issei. It was a sensitive subject, but he needed to know the truth.

"Dad, the night you died, do you remember what happened?" Mitsuki asked.

The smile faded from Issei's face when he heard his son's question. He knew that sooner or later, Mitsuki would ask about what happened. To be honest, he was hoping to avoid talking about it, but he knew his son needed to know his side of the story.

Well, it's not like he could put it off forever even if he had eternity now.

"What do you know?" Issei replied to the question with a question.

"That you were run over by a car," Mitsuki answered. "Were you trying to get a drink?"

Issei should be hurt by the accusation, but he was not. Of course, his son would think that. After all, he had been relying on alcohol to numb his own pain.

"No," Issei answered. "I wasn't." That surprised Mitsuki. "You pretty much sobered me up when you yelled at me. You were right. Your mom and your sister really didn't like what they saw. I didn't like what I saw when I looked in the mirror. For the first time ever, I was ashamed at what I saw. I knew I had to get my act back together. I went outside for some fresh air. I didn't even see the car coming before it was too late."

Mitsuki listened as his father recounted his own death. He always believed his dad had just stepped out to get himself a drink after Mitsuki had thrown out all of his beer. Now he knew the truth.

"It wasn't your fault," Issei said.

"Huh?" Mitsuki blinked.

"My death wasn't your fault. You thought I died because you threw out my beer. You blamed yourself, didn't you?" Mitsuki did not answer verbally and quietly nodded his head. Issei ruffled his hair as he used to when Mitsuki had been a kid. "Don't beat yourself up over it anymore, Mitsuki. I'm in a much better place as you can see."

Mitsuki could not deny that. In death, Issei had been reunited with his wife and daughter. Now Mitsuki was here and their family was whole again.

Yet, Mitsuki still felt like something was missing.

* * *

Mitsuki sat with Karin atop a hill near their house as he played his guitar while she sang. She had such a beautiful voice and he had missed hearing her sing. Once they finished, they fist-bumped each other.

"Just as good as I remember," Mitsuki praised. "Probably even better."

"Well, I've had a lot of time to practice here," Karin stated.

"No doubt," Mitsuki agreed. "It's nice here. I could spend the rest of eternity here," Mitsuki said as he put down his guitar. It was so peaceful and the anger that had been a part of him since the loss of his family was just gone now. He felt like a completely different person without all that rage bottled up within him.

"Then why don't you?" Karin asked.

"Huh?"

"You could stay and spend the rest of eternity with all of us, your family."

Mitsuki wanted to stay. His family was here. He could finally rest, he could finally be happy, and be at peace. Before everything that had happened since the museum, he would've given up anything to be reunited with his family. However, he had changed so much.

His mother had told him he was not really dead, just in a limbo between life and death. He could go back if he wanted to but if he decided to stay, then that's it. He could not go back.

Would that be so bad? He was reunited with his family. He would not have to fight anymore. Everything was good.

No, not everything was good. There were still people he would leave behind to suffer if he was not there to help them.

As much as he wanted to stay in Heaven with his family, he knew he couldn't. Doing so would mean abandoning his new family who still needed him and that would be selfish.

An afterlife of peace or a lifetime of war?

The choice seemed simple, but truthfully this was the hardest decision he would ever make.

"I'm sorry."

"Ani-chan?" Karin asked as Mitsuki looked at her sadly. She was here, with him. Their whole family was together.

Unfortunately, it was not his time yet.

"After Mom died, it was just you, and me and Dad. Then after you and Dad died, I felt dead inside. Without you guys, I just stopped being happy. Now that I'm here, I'm happy, happier than I've ever been in my life. That's why I'm sorry, Karin. I can't stay here with you. I don't belong here," Mitsuki told her.

"What do you mean? How can you say that?" Karin questioned, surprised.

"Because I have blood on my hands, Karin! I've killed people!" Mitsuki furiously confessed.

"But you were a hero, Ani-chan," Karin refuted.

"Murder is still murder," Mitsuki argued. "No matter the reason, I still killed people, so I shouldn't be here."

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Karin protested, grabbing Mitsuki's arm. "Just stay here with us! We can be a happy family again! Besides, you can't leave!"

"Mom says I could."

"...What?"

"Mom says the power I gained has put me in a state between life and death. I could return if I wanted to."

"But why would you want to go back? If you go back you'll have to fight, and fight, and fight! Haven't you fought enough? Now you don't have to fight anymore! Now you can finally rest! Can't you accept this as your reward?"

Mitsuki swiftly embraced his sister, hiding his face from her. He did not want her to see his turmoil. He did not want to leave either, but he had to.

"I didn't fight for any reward, Karin and I'm still not done yet. I still have a promise to keep. That's why I can't stay with you."

"She's not me, you know. She's not your sister," Karin told him.

Mitsuki knew she was referring to Sousou.

"She's not you, I know that. But she's still my sister and she needs me," Mitsuki countered.

It was so unfair, but Karin could sense her big brother's resolve. He was not the type to back down. He was not the type to break a promise.

As reluctant as she was, she had no choice but to let him go.

"I understand," Karin smiled in understanding, but she wept nonetheless.

"Looks like you've made your decision," said Raveru, surprising the siblings who stood up to see their parents standing nearby.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mitsuki wondered.

"Oh, just long enough to hear your decision," Issei answered. "You know, it's a shame you can't stay, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right?" Issei raised his fist and both Akechi men fist-bumped each other.

Mitsuki looked to his mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry I can't stay with you. I really wish I could but I can't."

"It's OK," Raveru reassured her son. "You still have important work to do and people waiting for you on the other side." Raveru pointed behind Mitsuki and he turned to see what she was pointing at.

Mitsuki saw Mei and Chitoge standing in the distance with the entire Gi Faction.

It was Chitoge who had taught him to grieve so he could move on. Before he met her, he'd been stuck in anger for so long. It was thanks to her that he could understand that he needed to live his life to the fullest.

Mei was also someone important to him. She had opened up her home to him and for the first time in a long time, he felt the warmth of a family. It was just so tragic that she died.

Sousou and her faction gave him a sense of purpose.

Raveru returned the Zhuqiao Lockseed to her son.

"Burn brightly, Micchan."

Issei gave his son a thumbs-up for encouragement and a cocky grin.

"And make your harem happy, son."

Karin hugged her big brother.

"We'll be waiting for you, Ani-chan. We'll always be waiting. Just remember that even if we're not with you, we'll always be by your side."

Raveru and Issei joined their children in a group hug and Mitsuki had to resist the urge to cry. Saying goodbye was probably the hardest thing he had to do, but now he could do it without feeling any guilt. By saying goodbye, he could finally let go and accept what had happened.

He could finally move on.

Mitsuki and his family ended their hug. While he knew he would be leaving his family and would not be able to see them in a very long time, he would leave knowing that they would be waiting for him. When it was his time, he would come home to them.

His SengokuDriver appeared on his waist as he unlocked the Zhuqiao Lockseed.

 **[ZHUQIAO!]**

"Henshin!"

 **[LOCK ON!]**

He hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[COME ON!]**

The flaming phoenix emerged from its portal and engulfed Mitsuki in its hot flames.

He could finally come to terms with the death of his family.

He could finally move on.

He could finally _ascend_.

He was going home.

"I'm on fire. Wait, I'm on fire! WHY AM I ON FIRE!?"

* * *

 **KRC:** And this is the second part of this season's Baron Arc. Now, if you see how the titles of Chapter 35 and Chapter 36 are read together, you can see they make a complete sentence: "When a phoenix dies, it rises from the ashes". That was deliberate. Honestly, trying to come up with the right title was just as difficult as writing this chapter. Fortunately, I was able to do it. So, yeah, it was a sad chapter with the Gi Faction grieving over Mitsuki's death. Also, Mitsuki's time in his family's Heaven and he's reunited with his entire family. It was a beautiful scene. Sadly, it could not last. He needed to go back and continue the fight. Of course, as we all know, coming back to life could mean a new power-up. So, let's see what he has evolved into.

* * *

The pyre finished burning as smoke wafted in the air. Once it cooled down, they would gather Mitsuki's ashes and salvage anything they could find. The SengokuDriver and Zhuqiao Lockseed would no doubt be intact. If an explosion could not destroy them, then a funeral pyre would do nothing.

But then, everyone watched as the remains of the pyre began to glow orange. Was the fire going to start again?

All of a sudden, a tower of flame burst skyward. Everyone recoiled as the tower of flames suddenly morphed into the shape of a bird. The firebird spread its wings and cried loudly, stunning everyone present. The firebird engulfed the pyre's remains and exploded, releasing a bright flash of blinding orange light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the flash which soon faded.

Everyone looked perplexed, confused and flabbergasted, stunned and shocked by what had occurred.

"What in the world just happened?" Juniku asked Sousou.

"I don't know..." Sousou answered, unsure of what to make of the phenomena. As soon as they cleared away the burnt wood, they found a huge glowing red crystal egg in the center of the pyre's remains where Sousou had burned Mitsuki's body. She was drawn to the egg but Juniku protested.

"Wait, Karin-sama! It might be dangerous!"

Sousou ignored her chief advisor. Nobody tried to stop her as she went to inspect the egg. She reached out and touched it. It was warm to the touch, smooth, and alive as she could've sworn she felt a heartbeat.

The shell cracked and Sousou backed away in surprise. The cracks glowed with a soft golden light and the glowing cracks soon spread all across the shell of the strange crystal egg. Everyone raised their guard, preparing themselves for whatever would emerge from the egg.

The shell fell away and all of a sudden the silence was broken by a loud wail.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It sounded like the cries of a newborn.

Sousou found an infant inside the egg. The petite ruler felt a tug on her heart and gently picked the baby up. The baby whimpered then started to quiet down as he looked up at Sousou.

She recognized those eyes.

"Mitsuki?"


	26. Royal Phoenix Baby Shower

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

A somber occasion had quickly turned into a night of celebration because of an unexpected miracle. It had originally been a funeral held for Armored War God Baron, aka the Crimson Enforcer, aka the Ultimate Spear, and aka Mitsuki Akechi. He had been cremated, his whole body set ablaze as the Gi Faction paid their final respects to their comrade. Then all of a sudden, the flames of the pyre transformed into a blazing firebird. When it vanished, it left behind a crystal egg that was as red as rubies. Then, the egg hatched to reveal a baby.

When Sousou saw the baby, she immediately knew who it was.

"Mitsuki..."

It was Mitsuki Akechi reborn.

Everyone present was just utterly speechless.

Sousou excitedly picked the infant up from the ashes and bundled him up in Marcus' jacket to shield him from the cold. They needed to return to the palace, immediately.

The Gi Faction marched back to the palace where Sousou had the baby cleaned up, put in a diaper and bundled back up in a blanket. Surprisingly, it was Sousou who did all that. She did not allow anyone else to do any of it.

Now, Sousou was sitting on her throne with her entire court present, gently cradling baby Mitsuki in her arms as she soothingly cooed at him. The baby responded positively smiling at Sousou who smiled back at him. As adorable as the sight was, it was still very odd to see Sousou behaving so motherly, but then again the baby was apparently Mitsuki reborn and she did consider him family.

"It's like the legend of the Phoenix. Whenever the bird dies, it emulates itself and is then reborn as a chick," Marcus said in awe. Nobody disagreed with him as it was a very apt description of the phenomenon.

"This must be the power of the Seal of Heaven," Kakuka concluded. "When it blessed Baron-sama with its power, it allowed him to be reborn after his death."

"And we started it up by burning his body in a pyre. I'm so grateful we didn't decide to bury him," said Teiiku, relieved.

" _He's_ _so itty bitty and cute,_ " Houkei 'said' as Teiiku moved his arms for him.

"Can't believe he was ever so cute, though," Juniku grumbled. She disliked Mitsuki, tolerated him at best, but she still had some begrudging respect for him due to his strength and loyalty to Sousou. Now he just looked so small, vulnerable, innocent and cute. None of those words had ever been used to describe him according to her experience.

"He must be hungry," Sousou observed as Mitsuki kept sucking on her finger. She found that his gums were smooth and lacked any teeth, so solid food doesn't cut it. He was going to need milk.

"Well, he's just been reborn, Karin-sama," said Juniku. "Perhaps I can send for a wet nurse."

"Do we have any volunteers?" Sousou asked her inner circle. All eyes immediately steered toward Riten. When the busty engineer realized everyone was looking right at her, she immediately got the idea. She put her arms across her large breasts, offended and with her cheeks flushed.

"What are you guys thinking!?" Riten cried, blushing in embarrassment.

"You did say you wanted to bear Baron-sama's children, Mao. So here's your chance to practice motherhood," teased Ukin.

"I know that, but I'm not producing milk right now!"

"That can be fixed," offered Choho. "I can whip up an herbal mixture that will help you produce milk for Baron-sama."

"You can do that?" Chokaku asked, impressed.

"Of course. Besides my magical studies, I've also been studying herbs. Just give me a couple of hours to whip something up and Riten-dono will be producing milk like a cow."

"Don't call me a cow!" Riten exclaimed, offended.

Kakoton leaned toward her sister and whispered, "Is it weird that I think this is not the weirdest thing we've ever seen?"

Kakoen leaned back in and whispered back, "Honestly, I'm still trying to process all this."

She was not the only one. Everyone was trying to wrap their minds around this phenomenon. They had witnessed plenty of strange things since the Armored War Gods made themselves known. Watching them transform and summon their armor was the first, followed by learning of the existence of an otherworldly forest full of lethal fruit. They also witnessed the appearance of monstrous undead martial artists who came to spread fear and chaos to harvest Rinki. They thought they had seen everything, especially after seeing the Armored War Gods becoming gigantic. They believed nothing could top that but they had just witnessed an actual miracle as Mitsuki had been reborn as a baby.

"If you ask me, I'm actually a bit glad," Kakoton confessed as she watched Sousou holding Mitsuki, feeling a tiny bit jealous that their queen got the chance to hold him first. "He's alive, even if it's like this."

"But things won't be the same, though," Kakoen remarked. Mitsuki had been their shared lover, but now he was just a baby. It would take years before he became fully grown. By then, they would be much older and would he even consider them attractive?

"Just be grateful for what you have, sister," Kakoton replied and then she approached Sousou. "Karin-sama, can you let me hold him for a bit?"

As Kakoen watched her sister cradling Mitsuki, she placed a hand on her own stomach.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 37:** **Royal Phoenix Baby Shower**

* * *

Changes were being made as everyone tried to adapt to the new situation. Mitsuki would need a crib to sleep in. He would also need a new set of clothes and diapers. The food issue was quickly rectified as they managed to get a wet nurse on short notice.

And no, it was not Riten if that's what you're thinking. She pretty much drew the line there. She was willing to serve Mitsuki, but not like that. She was not about to let her breasts become swollen with milk for him to suck on. While she had dreamed of him sucking on her breasts, she had hoped it to be during sex and not for feeding.

Not surprisingly, it was Kakoton who volunteered to become Mitsuki's wet nurse. The eyepatch-wearing general wanted her chance to spend more time with her reborn lover. Sousou allowed it. She was not about to let some stranger she did not trust feed Mitsuki. So, Kakoton took Choho's potion and was able to produce breast milk.

Mitsuki's SengokuDriver and Zhuqiao Lockseed were missing. When they checked the ashes of the pyre, they found that Mitsuki's equipment had mysteriously vanished without a trace.

Sousou sat in her room, cradling Mitsuki as she gently rocked the baby back and forth to get him to sleep. The crib was set up in her room as she would not allow it to be placed anywhere else, and nobody could refuse her demand. She smiled lovingly at her baby brother who had come back from the dead for her. It was unbelievable yet not unwelcome.

"I'll make sure you'll grow up big and strong, Mitsuki," Sousou swore. "Hm, should I make you call me 'mother'?"

Sousou was young, but she was not getting any younger and she had a kingdom to rule. Unfortunately, she could not rule it forever. Nobody could rule forever unless they discovered the secret to immortality. Eventually, she would be too old and frail to rule and then the opportunists might try and usurp her and take the throne for themselves. She already had assassins coming after her. All it would take was for one to be lucky enough and then she would be gone without an heir.

It was important for rulers to produce an heir to inherit the throne as there needed to be someone to succeed them in case they were unable to rule due to sickness or death. She never really thought about it until now but she should start thinking about producing an heir, and that meant finding a man to help her with that. She could not get pregnant from sleeping with women. It just wasn't possible unless magic was somehow involved, and she refused to conceive in such an unnatural manner.

She actually considered if Nagata could help her with producing an heir. She would just need him until she got pregnant and Kanu could join in if she wanted to. That would make the process even more enjoyable and Sousou doubted that Nagata would refuse once she convinced Kanu to join.

But then she looked at Mitsuki and began thinking about putting him on the throne. He was strong and charismatic, and she could groom him to become her heir. The more she thought about it, the more appealing the idea sounded.

Crimson Phoenix Emperor Baron did have a nice ring to it.

* * *

Juniku went to look for Marcus and found him with Choho in his studio. He was painting another portrait of the blue-haired idol. She appreciated the time she got to spend alone with him, which she rarely got since she had to share him with her sisters.

"Ah, Juniku," Marcus greeted the hooded strategist. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to speak to you," Juniku said to Marcus. "In private."

"Ah, I see." Marcus put down his paintbrush. "Chiho-chan, you can take a break."

Choho sighed, relieved that she could stop posing. Perhaps letting Marcus paint by memory was much better.

Marcus stepped out of the studio to join Juniku in the hallway.

"I thought you could paint from memory," Juniku remarked.

"Oh, I can, but I like to admire beautiful things and Chiho-chan likes it when I admire her beauty," Marcus confessed. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"I'm worried about Karin-sama," Juniku confessed her concerns.

"Is something wrong?"

"She's gone... _maternal_."

Marcus cocked an eyebrow. He expected Juniku to be worried about the state of Sou Gi's security. Baron, their strongest Armored War God had been killed and reborn but was now a baby. If their enemies caught word of this, they might take this as an opportunity to attack the kingdom and then brainwash all the survivors.

"And that's bad?" Marcus inquired.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Mitsuki is back, even if he is a baby right now," Juniku claimed. "But this is going to make Karin-sama think about producing an heir."

"Which would mean she would need to get pregnant," Marcus concluded, causing Juniku to cringe.

"Which means she'll have to sleep with a man, which is the last thing I want," Juniku shuddered. Sousou's bed was for her bedmates, her lovers, which included Juniku, Kakoton and Kakoen. It was a sacred paradise for women only. She did not want Sousou soiling the sheets with a man.

"You shouldn't judge until you try it yourself."

Juniku scoffed in response.

"Like you would know what it's like."

Marcus smiled knowingly. Oh, he knew what it was like.

"I may have experimented once or twice," he admitted.

Juniku's eyes widened in shock as her mouth dropped open.

"Wait...that means you're..."

Marcus nodded, unabashed.

"Yes, yes it does."

Juniku closed her mouth and blinked. Now that he mentioned it, it did explain how affectionate he was toward Mitsuki. Juniku always found it funny whenever Mitsuki recoiled from Marcus' loving attention.

She always assumed Marcus was straight, but it would seem that he was actually bisexual. Then again, it wasn't like she ever took the time to get to know him. He was always busy managing the Chou Sisters and working on his art.

"So, does Sousou-sama have any candidates in mind?" Marcus asked.

Juniku clenched her jaw.

"Yes...Gaim," she gritted out.

" _Monsieur_ Oda? Now that's surprising. I didn't think he was her type."

"Her plan was to get Gaim to serve her so that Kanu would follow out of loyalty. It was just a matter of convenience. Ever since she learned he was a great cook as well as a warrior, she's gotten interested in him in more ways than one."

"You don't approve."

"If there's one thing Mitsuki and I ever agreed upon, it was our dislike for Gaim. If he ever sunk his claws in Karin-sama, he might influence her and then her ambition will go unfulfilled. We're already behind schedule because of the RinJyuKen and now Mitsuki's a baby. Karin-sama does not need any more distractions."

"I don't believe it! You're jealous of a baby!"

"I am not!" Juniku denied. Marcus gave her a skeptical 'I-don't-believe-you' look and she caved in. "...OK, maybe a little. Even when she was busy planning her next campaign, she had time for me. Now that she has to take care of Mitsuki, she won't have time for me anymore. I know I'm being petty but it just doesn't feel fair. She should just leave Mitsuki to servants to raise him."

"Children raised by servants don't bond with their parents so well," Marcus stated.

"I won't argue with that and those servants might just spoil him or manipulate him," Juniku remarked distrustfully. "When he grows up, he's going to become powerful. I just hope that he's still loyal to Karin-sama."

"He will be as long as we care for him and raise him properly. There's an old saying from where I'm from: 'It takes a village'."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakoen poked her sister's breasts.

"Stop that," Kakoton grunted as she smacked Kakoen's hand away.

"Sorry. I'm just impressed by how big they've gotten in such a short time," Kakoen remarked. "They're almost as big as Riten-dono's."

"The potion Choho-dono made was pretty potent," Kakoton confessed. "Its flavor on the other hand..." Kakoton gagged as she remembered how terrible it tasted. The closest equivalent she could make about the potion's horrible flavor was that it tasted like sweat-soaked armpits.

"So, you're seriously going to stick to being Mitsuki's wet nurse until he grows up?" Kakoen asked.

"Well, why not?" Kakoton asked. "Karin-sama needed someone to help so I volunteered."

"You're a general, Shunran. You have responsibilities," Kakoen reminded.

"Yeah, but nobody else was going to do it," Kakoton defended.

"I assume Karin-sama would've done it personally if nobody volunteered. She is very attached to Mitsuki-kun."

"She does seem to have taken the role of a surrogate mother very well."

"Still, I am going to miss the old Mitsuki-kun. If he grows back up, I doubt he'll be the same."

Kakoton let out a sad sigh. As happy she was that Mitsuki was reborn, it just wasn't the same. They would just have to live with the current situation. It was the best they could do with what they got.

"So, what was it like?" Kakoen asked.

"Breastfeeding Mitsuki-kun?" Kakoton responded and Kakoen nodded. "Well, he's a hungry, hungry baby. My nipples are still sore after the first feeding."

"You'll be feeding him a lot from now on. He is a growing boy."

"I know, and I'm prepared for anything. I'll just need to get used to how hard he sucks on my nipples."

* * *

"Alright, is this the weirdest thing to happen to us?" Riten asked. Baron's lieutenants were seated around a table with cups of wine in front of them. "Because someone honestly needs to tell me."

Gakushin sipped her wine, contemplating the situation before giving her answer.

"I think our lives stopped being normal ever since we swore our allegiance to Baron-sama," Gakushin replied.

"Yeah," Ukin admitted. "I mean we were serving under an Armored War God as his lieutenants. Something strange was bound to happen."

"I know that. I thought I was ready for anything but now our dead commander has just come back as a baby," said Riten. "So much for my dream."

"I doubt you'd be able to bear his children now," Ukin remarked. "You may need to wait a few years."

"But then these puppies will sag!" Riten complained, cupping her large breasts. "And I'll be too old for him!"

"I doubt age would matter if you stay pretty," Ukin opined. "You just need to take care of yourself until the time is right."

Gakushin cocked an eyebrow as Riten seemed thoughtful.

"You're not seriously waiting until Baron-sama grows up so you can sleep with him, are you?" Gakushin asked.

Riten crossed her arms.

"He is the only man worthy to have me," Riten stated with full confidence. Gakushin rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Then you must have a lot of patience," Gakushin retorted.

"Well, we are going to help raise him. Maybe I can _nudge_ him in the right direction," Riten considered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You could start by making him toys," Ukin suggested.

Riten gasped and then clapped her hands together.

"You're right! Kids love toys! If I make him toys then he'll love me too!" Riten grinned as she saw the advantage of her skills.

"Just make sure these toys are age-appropriate," Gakushin advised.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Gakushin trusted Riten to try and influence the situation in her favor, but there was nothing wrong with trying to get Mitsuki to love them. As manipulative as it may seem, Riten did genuinely love Mitsuki.

"So, have you girls seen Shibai today?" Ukin asked. Their fourth member was strangely absent. "She seems to disappear quite a lot."

"She said she had something to do," Gakushin answered.

* * *

"How have you been doing?" Shibai asked. She had gone to visit the orphanage, again. She'd been doing this quite frequently since the end of Mitsuki's last life. It felt like the right thing to do.

"It's not the same without Mei-san," said Shizu. She looked exhausted, but it was understandable. She was the eldest and she needed to take care of the rest of the orphans.

"Still no word of her whereabouts, I see."

"No, and we're very worried! What if she's been kidnapped? What if she's locked up in some creepy dungeon and used as some kind of pleasure slave? What if-?"

"Settle down," Shibai gently cut off Shizu's panicked ranting.

"It's just...Mei-san made it seem so easy. She took care of everything here and now she's gone and now I have to do my best in her place," Shizu confessed.

"If it's too much for you, then allow me to help you," Shibai offered kindly.

"But don't you have work to do for Sousou-sama?" Shizu asked, surprised.

"I serve Baron-sama and since he cares for this place I will care for it as well," Shibai stated. "Where shall we begin?"

"There's a lot of cooking and cleaning to do. Also, Mei-san gave the children lessons."

"I can do that." Shibai could teach the children how to read, write, and do basic arithmetic, all of which were important skills.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me," Shizu said gratefully.

"It's no problem. It's what I owe you."

* * *

Shibai returned to the palace after helping Shizu at the orphanage. The strategist had been in awe at what Mei and now Shizu had to deal with. Taking care of so many children was a huge responsibility and there was so much that needed to be done. If this was what Mei had to do every day, then Shizu had a huge pair of shoes to fill in. She was going to need help, which meant Shibai would be visiting the orphanage even more frequently from now on.

Right now, she had some very important news to share. Technically, it was more of a theory, but after connecting all the dots, it all made sense. It would explain the rumors and why Mitsuki would risk his own life to protect an Inves.

"Sousou-sama!" Shibai yelled as she entered Sousou's bedchamber. Sousou quickly shushed the strategist.

"He's sleeping," Sousou chided, cradling Mitsuki who was napping in her arms.

"Ah, my apologies, Sousou-sama and Baron-sama," Shibai apologized. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset Sousou by upsetting baby Mitsuki. Sousou might just have her head for waking Mitsuki from his nap.

"What do you want?" Sousou asked sourly.

"It's about what happened to Baron-sama. Remember how people are saying he protected the monster?"

"Yes, I know the rumors. What of it?" Sousou had been hearing them a lot and was unhappy with what everyone was saying about Mitsuki. They were being ungrateful. If it hadn't been for him, their kingdom would be overrun by monsters by now.

"I think I know why." This caught Sousou's interest and Shibai saw this as a sign to continue. "I believe the monster was actually the caretaker of the orphanage that Baron-sama frequently visits, the woman called Mei."

"What!?" Sousou cried out and Mitsuki was shocked awake by her yell. He began to whimper in her arms and Sousou quickly rocked Mitsuki in her arms to put him back to sleep so he would not cry. "It's alright. It's alright. Calm down now." Mitsuki started to calm down and Sousou let out a sigh of relief. Caring for a baby was not easy. In fact, it was much harder than ruling a kingdom. She was not really prepared for such an occasion, but she believed she had to. She owed Mitsuki for his loyalty. She addressed Shibai with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure?"

"She mysteriously went missing and Baron-sama was very protective of the monster," Shibai answered. "It's the only logical explanation."

"So I was right. It was a setup. One of those fiends must've tricked or forced her into eating the fruit and turned her into a monster," Sousou gritted angrily.

"And then brought her to the kingdom to cause trouble. Baron-sama would be drawn out to handle the situation and then Sigurd would show up. Sigurd would then make himself look like a hero to the people while causing them to renounce Baron-sama," Shibai finished.

Sousou was angry before, but now she was furious. Someone Mitsuki cared for had been used and killed by the enemy to further their own agenda. It was unforgivable and the Armored War Devils would pay for their crimes.

"Shibai, I want you to tell all my guards to increase security throughout the palace," Sousou ordered. "Also, I want you to call everyone for a meeting."

"It will be done, Sousou-sama."

Sousou carried Mitsuki to his crib and laid him down for bed. She was keeping Mitsuki's rebirth a secret, but sooner or later word would somehow get out and the enemy would soon learn that he was alive. They would stop at nothing to finish the job and she would not allow any of them to touch a single hair on his head.

* * *

Sousou had summoned Mitsuki's lieutenants, her generals and Juniku for an emergency war council. She also had Marcus summoned along with the Chou Sisters. As part of her inner circle, they were not excluded. Sousou had just finished informing them of what Shibai had told her. She explained how Mei had been used to set Mitsuki up before Sigurd killed him. They were outraged after they heard this. Mei had been innocent. There was just no reason for her to be sacrificed like this. It just didn't seem fair.

However, this was war and the enemy would do despicable things to obtain victory, even using Mitsuki's weaknesses against him. Because that's what Mei had been. She had been a weakness that the enemy had exploited and they had used her to successfully kill Mitsuki.

Baron's death and rebirth were being kept a secret from the public. It was not something they needed right now. If their enemies knew, they would attack without fear. Sousou decided to prepare for an eventual attack. When Sigurd had killed Mitsuki, he pretty much declared war on Sou Gi.

Sousou's kingdom would not fall like Sonken's. She had worked too hard to see it all destroyed.

Sousou was about to dismiss everyone when Marcus raised his hand.

"Excuse me, Sousou-sama," the Passionate Fury spoke up.

"What is it, Bravo?" Sousou asked in a cold tone.

"Well, the Chou Sisters and I have been talking and we think that we should have a party to celebrate _Monsieur_ Mitsuki's rebirth."

Sousou considered Marcus' request as her mind started to go over a plan. Her eyes narrowed as a smile grew on her face. It looked like a pleasant one, but everyone felt a chill when they looked at Sou Gi's ruler. Hidden behind that angelic smile was a calculating mind that would gladly use every tactical opportunity to manipulate any situation for her own benefit.

"A party does sound like a good idea. We all need a bit of a morale boost. Very well, Bravo. You and the Chou Sisters may have your party," Sousou permitted.

" _Merci_ , Sousou-sama," Marcus responded in gratitude.

"Oh, and don't forget to have Choho prepare a special surprise for our guest of honor," Sousou added, her smile widening. Marcus understood what she meant and mentally agreed. There was much work to be done.

* * *

After the meeting, Sousou and Juniku returned to the former's bedchamber to find Mitsuki crying in his crib. He had suddenly awoken.

"What's wrong?" Sousou went to check on the baby and then she immediately smelled what was wrong and recoiled in disgust as she pinched her nose. "Ugh, alright. I see. You need a diaper change."

"Allow me, Karin-sama," Juniku offered, wanting to prove herself useful to Sousou. She would show how quickly she was to adapt to the strange new situation. She grabbed a fresh diaper and then picked up Mitsuki. She held her breath and then gently placed the baby on the table.

Juniku looked at Mitsuki who cried as she tried to take the diaper off. This would be her first time seeing him naked, but he was a baby, so it did not count. She removed the pins and then opened up the diaper.

Instantly, she was assaulted by the unfiltered stench of Mitsuki's mess. But she endured as she pinched her nose. She just needed to dispose of the dirty diaper, wipe Mitsuki's butt clean, and then replace the diaper with a fresh one.

Easy peasy.

But as she prepared to take the dirty diaper, Mitsuki decided to give Juniku a golden shower. He sprayed the poor girl with his piss and the girl let out a shriek as the front of her blouse was soaked in urine. She glared at the baby who had stopped crying. Instead, he was giggling.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for this," Juniku threatened, but really what could she do to a baby and not look like a monster?

"I could take over," said Sousou. She had a cloth mask covering her nose and mouth. Juniku scowled. Why didn't she think of that?

"It's OK, Karin-sama. I can handle it-GAH!" Mitsuki pissed in Juniku's face again.

* * *

Juniku stormed out of Sousou's room. While she was successful in changing Mitsuki's diaper, she now smelled of baby urine and was carrying a dirty diaper to be disposed of. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but she willed herself to endure. She swore to aid Sousou, and that included helping her care for the reborn Ultimate Spear.

She could not wait for him to grow up. Perhaps, next time, she could offer to give him a bath. She could leave the really dirty job to some other peon.

"What happened to you?" Kyocho asked as she ran into Juniku in the hallway. Sousou had ordered for increased security and patrols throughout the palace, which meant Kyocho had to do extra rounds.

Juniku scowled. She really did not want to be seen with urine all over her.

"I was changing Mitsuki's diaper for Karin-sama and he peed on me!" Juniku yelled.

Kyocho blinked then broke out laughing.

"Hehehehehehe!"

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! Ugh, I need a bath and I'll have to burn these clothes!"

Kyocho stifled her laughter then gradually stopped.

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was terrible! To think this happened to me for being nice! I wish this could be over soon!"

"I dunno. Babies don't normally grow up fast."

"This is no normal baby. Remember, it's Baron. I just wish he could magically grow up so things can go back to normal."

"But he's so small and cute!"

"He peed on me! I bet it was on purpose!"

"He's just a baby!"

"Not a normal baby! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to throw this filth away!"

Juniku stomped away from Kyocho.

* * *

Sousou put Mitsuki down for bed in his crib. Watching him tenderly, she gently stroked his hair. This was going to take some getting used to, but at least it was a welcome change. Hard to imagine Mitsuki ever being cute, but everyone was a baby once in their life. For Mitsuki, he was experiencing life as a baby all over again.

Her bliss soon turned to worry as she watched him sleep. As a baby, he was completely vulnerable. He could not defend himself so it was up to them to protect Mitsuki. It would be years before he could return to being an Armored War God, but the enemy would not allow that to happen. If given the chance, they would kill the baby so they could eliminate a possible threat.

She turned away from the crib and looked at Mitsuki's GenesisDriver and Lemon Energy Lockseed which were on her table.

She would not allow anyone or anything to threaten her brother.

* * *

 **KRC:** OK, this chapter takes place right after Mitsuki's rebirth and covers the first few days as everyone tries to look after him. It seems Sousou is having quite a maternal phase and everyone else is also trying to adapt, especially with a threat looming over them. Well, at least the group is going to have a party to boost their morale, but I have a feeling it won't run very smoothly on account of some uninvited guests.

* * *

A party was being held in Sousou's palace in honor of Mitsuki's rebirth. Sousou was seated at a table, watching everything with a smile. Security had been beefed up and there were guards posted in the banquet hall and by the entrance, armed and ready for just about anything.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open as a silver blur blasted its way through. The thunder-like noise startled everyone. Instantly, the guards fell, their necks twisted. Sousou's eyes narrowed as she saw the cause of the commotion that ruined their party.

"Sorry for crashing the party."

It was Armored War Devil Sigurd.


	27. The Festival of War Gods

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** A slight revision was done to the two previous chapters. I decided the SengokuDriver and Zhuqiao Lockseed vanished instead of being found with baby Mitsuki. Where did they go? Well, you're going to find out soon enough. Also, to everyone who hates this fic, well, that's your opinion. I will write what I wanna write and that's all that matters to me. Do not tell me what to do when concerning my own hobby but you can make suggestions. But if that suggestion is to 'stop writing' then I can tell you to shove it. Also, reviews are for **REVIEWS**. If you want to send a suggestion, use the PM function.

* * *

Saji was summoned by Dai Shi.

Ever since the Demon Beast King's revival, he had immediately taken control of the RinJyuKen Akugata and Ukitsu's cult. There had been a few dissenters early on that refused to swear their allegiance to him, but Dai Shi had quickly made an example of them to show them his power and why it was a bad idea for them to even think of opposing him.

Everyone else swiftly fell in line soon after.

Saji did not normally answer to anyone, not even to Ukitsu. In fact, he had considered Ukitsu his partner rather than his superior. He was not the type to take orders from anyone, but he knew better than to challenge someone more powerful than him and who would not hesitate to kill him.

While Saji's injuries had been treated, there was nothing that could be done about his scars. Most of Saji's handsome face was now marred by hideous burn scars. While he could consider it as a badge of honor for successfully slaying Baron - a feat no other could ever boast about - he hated how the Crimson Enforcer had managed to wound him so grievously even during his final moments. Despite his condition, Saji answered the summons and hid his scars by raising his hood. He wondered why Dai Shi had called him.

Was Dai Shi going to reward him for killing one of the Sovereign Riders? Saji was not the first to do so, however. Taiga had killed Gaim before but Saji had killed Baron without the need of a Fiend Lockseed.

Saji entered the throne room and quickly got down on his knees and bowed his head. He did his best to hide his scowl. He hated bowing to anyone, but he also enjoyed living. Besides, this was only a temporary arrangement. While he was grateful to Dai Shi for granting him the power to kill Baron, he still had his own ambition with his eyes set on the Seal of Heaven. It was only a matter of time before the mystical artifact fell into his hands. He just needed to wait for his chance.

"Dai Shi-sama," Saji said and then he raised his head to look at Dai Shi who seemed to look down at him from his throne.

"Saji Genpou, you claim to have killed the Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear," Dai Shi spoke. Saji had bragged about it quite openly. It was why the members of Ukitsu's cult were celebrating.

"Yes, I did," Saji affirmed. He was proud of his accomplishment. "He did not stand a chance."

"Then you know nothing," Dai Shi retorted, completely flooring Saji.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Saji questioned.

"The Sovereign of the Vermillion Phoenix **lives** ," Dai Shi proclaimed.

That was not something Saji expected to hear, not in a million years.

"HE'S ALIVE!?" Saji shouted in disbelief as he jumped to his feet. "HOW!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Do not raise your voice at me," Dai Shi commanded and Saji was instantly cowed. The Demon Beast Emperor had not raised his voice. He had no need to. His oppressive aura filled the room and Saji could not resist obeying his command. Still, this did not stop the Armored War Devil from continuing his tirade. Dai Shi allowed him to continue so long as he kept his voice at a volume he deemed as proper.

"But Dai Shi-sama, I know I killed him! I drove a spear right through his heart! There's no way he could've survived!" Saji insisted.

"Then clearly you do not realize the power he has gained since claiming the Vermillion Phoenix Armor," Dai Shi told him.

"The armor's power...?" Saji's eyes widened in realization.

"A phoenix can never truly die. Their deaths are only temporary as they rise from the ashes almost immediately," Dai Shi explained.

Saji bit back a curse. Somehow, that damn Zhuqiao Lockseed had saved Baron's life. He had boasted about killing Baron but now he had been made into a liar. Well, Saji would not let this stand.

"Dai Shi-sama, give me another chance. This time I'll make sure he stays dead," Saji swore. He would take the Zhuqiao Lockseed. That would make sure Baron never rose from the dead ever again.

"Be sure that you do and if you succeed this time I will give you what you desire," Dai Shi told him. "You know, your recovery was right on time. I heard they were having a party to celebrate Suzaku's rebirth. You should go." Saji scowled when he heard that. He actually had his own celebration planned to commemorate him killing Baron.

Frustrated and angry, Saji turned and marched out of the throne room after Dai Shi dismissed him.

Once Saji left the throne room, Dai Shi turned his gaze toward a nearby pillar.

"What do you think, Taowu?" Dai Shi asked.

'Taowu' stepped out from behind the pillar with his arms crossed.

"I knew there was no way Mitsuki could've died so easily," 'Taowu' commented.

"And you know this for sure?" Dai Shi asked.

"Of course. He and I, we're survivors," 'Taowu' answered. "We're way too stubborn to accept death so easily."

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 38: The Festival of War Gods**

* * *

"He should be here by now," Shibai said to herself as she watched Mitsuki who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Instead of attending the party, Shibai stayed in Sousou's room to babysit Mitsuki. With everyone else at the party, she was left with the responsibility of looking after him. As one of his most trusted lieutenants, nobody questioned the decision.

Mitsuki being killed was not a scenario she had planned for and she never expected Saji to be the one to deal the killing blow. And then, as they were mourning at his funeral pyre, a miracle happened and Mitsuki was reborn as a baby. He may not be the same man he used to be anymore, but he still had the same potential. However, right now, he was quite weak and vulnerable and needed everyone to protect him.

Saji had no doubt learned of Mitsuki's miraculous revival by now and Shibai hoped he had not learned that Mitsuki was just a helpless baby. She knew Saji would not hesitate to kill a baby and with his speed, there was very little anyone could do to stop him. However, he was going to get a nasty shock if he tried to crash the party. She just hoped their plan to take Saji down was successful.

"You know, you look like you would make an excellent mother."

Shibai straightened her back when she heard the voice and turned to face a muscular man in a pink thong with pigtails. Her lips became set in a firm line as her beautiful eyes narrowed dangerously with resentment.

"Hello, _grandfather_."

Chosen tiptoed toward the crib and looked at the slumbering baby.

"Oh, what a cutie! I just wanna pinch his chubby wittle cheeks!" Chosen gushed.

Awakened by Chosen's voice, baby Mitsuki opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Chosen grinning at him, he cried loudly.

"You're scaring him!" Shibai shoved Chosen aside to gently pick Mitsuki up. She cooed at the child as she rocked him in her arms. "It's OK. It's alright. The scary _monster_ will go away." She glared at Chosen. "Now look at what you did."

"I'm sorry. He's just so cute~!"

"Stop talking." Shibai flashed her needles at Chosen as a warning. "Or else these are going to where the sun doesn't shine!" Chosen went silent and pale at the threat. "Now what do you want?"

"I just want to see what your decision will be, granddaughter."

Shibai looked at Mitsuki as she comforted him. Her eyes hardened.

* * *

Armored War Devil Sigurd stood in the middle of the banquet hall with his arms crossed as he sneered at his audience. He had disposed of the guards and now he was here to take care of some unfinished business.

How dare they throw a party and not invite _him_? It was unforgivable.

Sousou stood up to confront Sigurd.

"What do you want?" Sousou glared at Sigurd who had the audacity to come to her palace. How dare he show up uninvited? This was a private affair. It was disrespectful for him to show his face here, especially after what he had done not too long ago.

"Your surrender and Baron's death," Sigurd said simply.

"Like that will ever happen!" Marcus shouted as he stepped forward with his SengokuDriver around his waist.

"I was able to defeat Baron while he was at his strongest. Do you really think anyone of you stands even the slightest chance against me?" Sigurd mocked.

"Of course," Sousou boasted confidently. "Because you just walked right into our trap. Choho! Now!"

Choho received the signal and slapped a talisman that was pasted on the wall. The writing on it glowed and all of a sudden all the banners hung in the banquet hall glowed as well. The banners then shot out beams of light which struck Sigurd, much to his shock. They forced him to his knees and bound his arms to his sides.

"WHAT!?" Sigurd shouted as he tried to break free of the magical bindings. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"Something we prepared just for you," Sousou said with a smirk. "Do you like our surprise? I had Choho made it especially for you, our guest of honor. We knew once you learned that Baron was not dead you could not resist coming back to finish the job. You might be fast, but your speed is useless if you can't move. Struggle all you like. You'll just make your bonds tighter." Oh, Sousou was enjoying this. She definitely was. She took sadistic glee at watching her enemy being forced to his knees, powerless and helpless as he struggled uselessly. It was definitely what he deserved.

"Damn you!" Sigurd cursed as he continued to struggle, but failed to break free as the bonds only tightened instead like Sousou said. Now he was stuck with all those damned mocking stares looking down upon him. "You fucking bitch! Let me go!"

"Oi, language!" Marcus admonished. "There are ladies present!"

With Sigurd restrained and immobilized, they could interrogate him for information. However, that thought never crossed their mind. None of them was interested in hearing what he had to say. Including Sousou, everyone wanted to avenge Mitsuki and now they had their chance.

Nobody knew how long the trap could hold the Armored War Devil so it was now or never. It was time for Sigurd to pay for his crimes, especially for killing Mei and Mitsuki.

Gakushin strapped on her SengokuDriver, an action copied by Ukin and Riten.

"Let's just end him here, right now, for Baron-sama," Gakushin declared.

"For Baron-sama!" Ukin and Riten echoed.

Gakushin activated her Lockseed.

 **[MANGO!]**

Riten followed.

 **[BANANA!]**

Finally, Ukin unlocked hers.

 **[PUMPKIN!]**

After activating their Lockseeds, the Crimson Angels transformed in unison.

"Henshin!"

 **[MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!]**

 **[BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

 **[PUMPKIN ARMS! HAPPY HARVESTING!]**

The trio surrounded Sigurd, ready to execute him on Sousou's orders.

"After this, we'll celebrate your execution, Sigurd," Sousou declared as she gave him a thumbs-down. "Girls, finish him."

As the Crimson Angels advanced on him, Sigurd's shoulders shook.

Was he crying?

Had he finally realized this was the end and shedding tears of guilt?

Would he try to beg for his life?

He could try begging for mercy but it would not matter because it was too late for him anyway. Sousou had decided it was his time to die and in her kingdom her word was law.

As Baron's lieutenants closed in on him, they soon noticed that Sigurd's shaking was getting harder and it was spreading all over his body. He was vibrating so rapidly that he was blurring on the spot.

" _Mon dieu!_ " Marcus gasped.

The beams holding Sigurd were starting to destabilize as he continued to rapidly vibrate his entire body, increasing the intensity with each passing second. Every molecule in his body was bouncing around, supercharged by his speed. The beams would not be able to hold him for much longer.

"Finish him now!" Sousou ordered, but it was too late. Before the Crimson Angels could execute their finishers and their target, Sigurd broke free. The beams holding him shattered like glass and the banners went aflame.

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

Sigurd swung his Sonic Arrow and unleashed a powerful crimson energy slash that collided with the Crimson Angels, knocking them back as sparks blasted off on impact.

Sigurd was going to kill them all and it would be all over in an instant. As he stepped out from the now useless trap, his body crackled and spasmed. He tried to access his speed but found that he was unable to. He looked at his hand as he tried to vibrate it, only to fail after a few unsuccessful attempts.

Escaping Choho's Speed Trap had used up all his speed energy, negating his powers. For now, he was temporarily barred from accessing his superhuman speed, but he was still powerful enough to kill everyone here and then kill Baron all over again.

Choosing his targets, he aimed his Sonic Arrow at Gakushin and fired at her. The energy bolt connected with her chest, causing her to stagger. He continued to fire at her but was suddenly interrupted.

 **[COME ON! BANANA** **SQUASH!** **]**

A giant banana suddenly sprouted out from under him and he leaped back to evade it.

"Gotcha!" Riten cheered as she pulled her Banaspear out of the floor. "Sawa!"

Ukin used this chance to throw the Pumpkin Kusarigama and the weighted end of the chain scythe went flying. With a swing of her arm, she had the chain wrap around Sigurd's arm - the one holding his Sonic Arrow - as he raised it to block her attack. Gakushin used the opening her comrade gave her and bashed Sigurd in the chest with the Mango Punisher, blasting sparks off on impact. He grunted from the strike while trying to pull free from Ukin's hold.

"Annoying bitches!" Sigurd growled.

"You killed Baron-sama," Gakushin said as she raised the Mango Punisher over her head. "And for that, you'll be sentenced to death."

"Like Hell!" Sigurd screamed and with all his might he pulled the chain on his arm. He yanked Ukin off her feet as she yelled in shock and sent her crashing into Riten, knocking them both to the ground. He pulled his arm free as Gakushin swung and blocked her weapon with his. Sparks scraped off on contact and he kicked her in the stomach, driving her back.

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

Charging his Sonic Arrow at maximum capacity, Sigurd unleashed a series of violent slashes that knocked Gakushin out of her transformation and sent her tumbling. She did not get back up as the attack had knocked her unconscious.

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

With his Cherry Energy Lockseed in hand, he turned to face Ukin and Riten who were in the process of picking themselves back up.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

After loading his Sonic Arrow with his Cherry Energy Lockseed, he took aim and pulled the bowstring to its maximum tautness.

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY!]**_

He released his Sonic Volley, shooting an energy arrow which dragged along two giant cherries behind it. The arrow hit its mark and the cherries swung forward, exploding like bombs as they hit Ukin and Riten. They were flung to the ground, their armor deactivating as a result. Injured and unconscious, they were unable to fight anymore.

"Now, where is Baron?" Sigurd demanded after dealing with those three pests.

"You'll need to get through _moi_ if you want him, _cerise batard_ ," Marcus said courageously as he stepped forward. With Ukin, Riten and Gakushin all out of commission, it was up to him to save the day.

"Really? You're going to face me by _yourself_?" Sigurd mocked. Was Marcus blind? Did he not see how easily Sigurd had defeated the Crimson Angels? Had he not heard how he had defeated Baron?

"After what you did to my comrade, it's only right that I avenge him as well," Marcus retorted.

"And us as well," Kakoton said as she approached with Kakoen.

"You will die here," Kakoen finished.

Sigurd was surprised to see the Kako Sisters adorned with SengokuDrivers as well.

During a raid on a Genesis cult compound, its location provided by Shibai, Mitsuki managed to acquire two blank SengokuDrivers that were kept inside a chest. Along with the two Drivers were two Lockseeds, a Black Cherry Lockseed **(L.S.-30)** and a Pineberry Lockseed **(L.S.-29)** which he had given to Kakoen and Kakoton.

 **[PINEBERRY!]**

 **[BLACK CHERRY!]**

Twin Helheim portals opened, dropping the two new Arms that hovered over the Kako Sisters. The Pineberry Arms Armor Part looked much like the Ichigo Arms Armor Part, but it was inverted and of course pure white. The Black Cherry Arms Armor Part looked similar to Sigurd's own Cherry Energy Arms Armor Part saved for the fact that they were a dark, near-black color, connected by their stems to a leaf. With their Armor Parts summoned, the Kako Sisters loaded the Lockseeds into their belts.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin!" both Kako Sisters cried out. They pressed the Cutting Blade of their new Drivers down, cutting open their respective Lockseeds. Displayed on the backside of the Pineberry Lockseed's lid was a battle fan that was spread wide open, decorated with red seeds and steel tips. The back of the Black Cherry Lockseed's lid revealed a blood red handle which was decorated inside the larger cherry, while the rest was the flexible body of a whip which coiled in the slightly smaller cherry.

 **[COME ON! PINEBERRY ARMS! LADY KNIGHT OF CONQUEST!]**

 **[COME ON! BLACK CHERRY ARMS! LADY KNIGHT OF DOMINATION!]**

The Armor Parts descended upon the women, landing on their heads and adorning them in their Ride Wear suits.

Kakoen's suit was silver with a blue V-shaped neckline that connected both shoulders. Around her neck was a silver choker. The sleeves had blue diamond patterns adorning their entire length with silver elbow length gloves that had silver wristbands. From the waist down, she sported a blue skirt that reached down to her ankles with slits running up the sides. She wore blue thigh-high stiletto boots with silver diamond patterns on them. A thin blue line connected the boots to the belt, giving the illusions of garters.

Kakoton's Ride Wear suit was of a similar design, but it was mainly red like her usual dress, with a gold V-shaped neckline and a matching choker. Gold diamonds adorned her sleeves and golden gloves covered her arms right up to the elbows, accessorized by golden bracelets. She too sported a slitted skirt and red thigh-high stiletto boots with golden diamond patterns. The same garter-like lines, but in red, also connected the boots to her belt.

"I can feel the power, Shunran," Kakoen said to her sister. "I feel like I can do _anything_." Inside her Black Cherry Armor Part, Kakoen's helmet materialized around her head. The headpiece attachment soon connected, taking the form of an almost black helmet which had dark cherry-like studs on the sides, two deep crimson draconic horns which curved and framed her jawline, and around her neck was a black scarf which was decorated with blood-red cherry jewels.

"Agreed," Kakoton nodded. The power was almost intoxicating! It was no wonder Mitsuki enjoyed how empowered he felt in his armor. She almost gasped as her helmet appeared, bringing with it a white headpiece which was studded with red seeds, adorned with a pair of white metal wings which spread back from her own temples like the helm of Hermes. Threads of white silk trailed from the back of the helmet like hair, tipped with red rubies.

The Black Cherry Arms then flashed and began disassembling. The front of the black cherries folded onto Kakoen's breasts, fitting with her physique, forming a dark red breastplate. The right side of the Black Cherry Arms twisted around to cover her shoulder perfectly while the back sections folded onto her back. Lastly, the stems folded under the leaf as it landed on her left shoulder, forming a flat shoulder plate.

The Pineberry Arms had the tip unfold onto Kakoton's left shoulder, while the right side revealed a previously hidden shoulder plate which was smooth save for a red disk in the center which rested on her shoulder similarly to the pineberry tip. The front panels folded together and rested on her chest and abdomen, appearing to look like a white corset decorated with red buttons up the middle and red trim on the top. The back made a similar attachment behind her, looking like the back of a corset.

In splashes of black and white juice, both women were armed with their respective Arms Weapons. Kakoton materialized a battle fan known as the **Pine Fan** and Kakoen was granted a flexible whip dubbed the **Cherry Lasher**.

"Armored War Goddess of Ultimate Grace! Jeanne!" Kakoton announced.

"Armored War Goddess of Ultimate Punishment! Erzabet!" Kakoen declared.

Kakoton and Kakoen were not the ones to have come up with their names and titles. It was Mitsuki who had granted them.

"Erzabet" was the Hungarian name for Countess Elizabeth Bathory who was infamous for murdering young maidens so she could bathe in their blood and preserve her youth.

"Jeanne" was the French name of Joan of Arc, a heroine who was unjustly burned at the stake. She would always be famous for courageously defending her homeland.

He always did have a thing for strong and influential women.

" _Ooh la la!_ " Marcus admired. "Don't leave me behind, ladies! Henshin!"

 **[PEAR!]**

The Pear Armor Part descended from the Helheim portal, a shining light green metallic fruit. Marcus then loaded the Pear Lockseed into his SengokuDriver and hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[PEAR ARMS! ROCKING WILDSTAR!]**

Following the violent guitar riff, the Pear Arms Armor Part flipped upside down and the top split open before the fruit-like armor dropped on Bravo's head. The top halves became shoulder pads while the front and back of the fruit split apart and the pieces folded onto his chest and back. The Pear Arms headpiece resembled a Japanese Kabuto with a comb on top. Then, a different guitar riff was heard and his Arms Weapon - the **Pearock Axe** \- which was a guitar modeled after a sliced pear appeared in his hands.

"Let's Rock & Roll! And here's Bravo presenting a special solo for you!" Bravo shredded the Pearock Axe's strings and unleashed a powerful sonic blast that slammed into Sigurd. So surprised, he did not even dodge it and was hit by the devastating musical attack.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Sigurd covered his ears as his entire body was being tortured by Bravo's musical assault. That was when the Cherry Lasher wrapped around his neck with Erzabet holding the other end.

"Hyah!" Erzabet tugged on the Cherry Lasher and swung with all her might. Sigurd slammed against a table, spilling dishes to the floor as he smashed it to pieces with his own body. The dishes broke to pieces as Sigurd was again thrown across the room and into a nearby pillar.

"All yours, Shunran!" Erzabet tossed Sigurd into the air, pulling back her whip to wind him up like a top. He spun uncontrollably as Jeanne intercepted and struck him repeatedly with her Pine Fan. Sparks erupted violently with each strike before she smashed him with her elbow and sent him crashing to the floor.

Sigurd cursed. If only he had his speed then he might stand a chance. Too bad for him, his speed was negated thanks to Choho's trap. However, he was not without options. He still had his trump card and while it would be a waste to use it on these unworthy pests, he decided they needed to have a taste of the power that killed their precious Baron. He was also getting tired of being beaten by them, hence the decision to use it. He needed to show them their place, right at his feet.

Sigurd got up just as Jeanne was about to strike him down for good. He intercepted the attack with his Sonic Arrow and pushed her away with a kick. He dodged Erzabet's Cherry Lasher but was hit by Bravo's sonic blast. He tried not to scream in pain as he was pounded by the destructive sound waves as he summoned his Karatsuru Lockseed which he promptly unlocked.

 **[RUTSU! RASUKA!]**

The two figures materialized then converged on him as he loaded the Lockseed into his GenesisDriver and then hit the Seaboll Compressor to activate its power.

 _ **[RINKI! KARATSURU ARMS! WICKED WHITE AND WICKED BLACK FISTS OF THE SKY!]**_

Now in his ultimate form, Sigurd did not waste time and activated the Squash Finisher function.

 _ **[RINGI! KARATSURU SQUASH! JAAKURINGU!]**_

He spun in place and hurled dart-like feathers at Erzabet, Jeanne and Bravo. The Kako Sisters manage to avoid them, but Bravo was hit and knocked down. Once he was down, Sigurd stopped spinning and ran toward the subdued Armored War God of Furious Passion.

"Give it to me! _Kodo Modoshi!_ "

Bravo screamed as Sigurd sucked his Ki and life force out of him like some kind of energy vampire. As soon as he had his fill, he dropped Bravo who changed back to his civilian form. His Pear Lockseed had turned grey after being drained and he looked pale as well.

"Marcus!" the Chou Sisters and Chouryou cried out in panic.

"That was good," Sigurd sighed as his eyes flashed. He felt rejuvenated and he turned his menacing gaze toward the Kako Sisters as he summoned his swords. "Your turn. I wonder how you both taste."

* * *

"Everything will be alright, Baron-sama." Shibai tried to comfort Mitsuki as he continued to whine and cry in her arms. Chosen had gone away, much to her relief. His presence had not helped matters in the slightest. "Nothing bad will happen again, I promise."

She was likely lying just to make herself and Mitsuki feel better, but it was all she could do to make him stop crying. Perhaps he could sense that nothing was going right.

"Shibai-dono!" a guard yelled as he came into the room. She glared at him for raising his voice and he gulped.

"What?" Shibai hissed as she finally got Mitsuki to stop crying.

"It's not looking good, Shibai-dono. Everyone's been defeated," the guard reported, causing Shibai to grimace.

She gently put Mitsuki in his crib.

"Watch him and make sure nothing happens to him," Shibai ordered the guard. "Or else."

The guard did not question her order and obeyed. The strategist stepped out of the room, determined to join the battle. Although, the silent guard wondered what she planned to do.

* * *

Jeanne and Erzabet fought with all their might, locked in deadly combat with Sigurd. There was too much at stake now so they could not afford to lose. Sparks flew as their weapons connected with Sigurd but he retaliated with his own blades, hacking and slashing at Sousou's armored generals.

He kicked Jeanne in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and then sent her tumbling with a roundhouse kick to the face. She picked herself back up and threw herself back into the fray. Erzabet flogged him with her Cherry Lasher, but he dodged the strikes as he sidestepped Jeanne's attack. Erzabet then caught his right foot with her Cherry Lasher and tugged, tripping him up and pulling him to the ground. Using his wings, Sigurd flew up and dragged Erzabet with him before he spun and threw her to the ground as her weapon slipped from his foot.

[ **COME ON! PINEBERRY SQUASH!]**

Jeanne delivered a series of energy slashes with each swing, hitting Sigurd repeatedly as sparks exploded with each hit.

 **[COME ON! BLACK CHERRY SQUASH!]**

After retrieving her weapon, Erzabet performed her own finisher as well. Energy surrounded the Cherry Lasher and took on the form of a giant serpent. She cracked her serpent-whip then sent it to strike Sigurd. It buried its fangs into his shoulder and she swung him to the ground with enough force to shatter the floor. Sigurd immediately exploded on impact.

"Did we do it?" Jeanne asked her sister.

It should have been over, but Sigurd's recovery speed was inhuman. In a flash, he suddenly flew out of the smoke and grabbed the Kako Sisters by their throats.

"Itadakimasu! _Kodo Modoshi!_ "

He drained them too, causing their suits of armor to vanish and he dropped them once he was finished with them.

He looked at everyone present, all of them who were frozen in fear. With all their armored warriors defeated, there was nobody left to stop him.

He eyed Sousou. He had wanted to claim her life before, but Baron got in the way. This was his chance to rectify it.

"Was this your plan, Sousou? Did you really think you could tire me out by throwing cannon fodder at me? Why don't you come and face me yourself or do you fear me, Sousou? Is that it? Does the great ruler of Sou Gi need others to fight her battles?" Sigurd taunted. Sousou narrowed her eyes at Sigurd, refusing to be baited by him. He was just trying to provoke her, and it was nearly working as she clenched her fists. "Without your precious Armored War God Baron, you have lost your most powerful weapon. You must realize that you can't defeat me, so why don't you just make things easier on yourself and hand the throne over to me?"

"Saji-dono! Stop!" Shibai shouted out of the blue, interrupting Sigurd's villainous monologue.

"What do you want?" Sigurd asked with a scowl. Sousou was curious too. Why had Shibai addressed Sigurd with such familiarity?

"I've come to end this," Shibai responded as she strapped on the last thing they expected her to have.

It was a GenesisDriver.

Then Shibai took out and unlocked a familiar Lockseed, surprising them again.

 _ **[PEACH ENERGY!]**_

"This is for Baron-sama! Henshin!" Shibai declared.

 _ **[LOCK ON! SODA! PEACH ENERGY ARMS!]**_

The Peach Energy Armor Part descended from a Helheim portal and dropped on Shibai's head, forming her pink Genetic Ride Wear suit. Then, following an Arabian jingle from her belt, the Energy Armor Part disassembled and folded onto her feminine frame, revealing her helmet.

Everyone gasped in shock. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Shibai was Armored War Devil Marika.

"Finally decided to stop hiding, huh?" Sigurd asked snidely. "I've been looking for you too so I can thank you for your treatment." He massaged his throat. "It was a bitch to take those needles out."

"Then I should've put them in deeper and put a few more in your skull," Marika shot back cruelly.

"What I don't understand is how you could betray us like this!?" Sigurd demanded.

"I joined you because I believed you could change the world. But I now see the truth! What we've been doing will only serve to destroy it! That is why from this day forth I will fight in Baron-sama's name!" Marika declared.

"You would fight for a dead man?"

"He was more of a man than you ever were."

"Then you can join him in Hell!"

Sigurd rushed at Marika and threw a punch but she countered it with her own before she slashed him across the chest. In response, Sigurd summoned his energy spears and retaliated. Sparks flew from their weapons as they clashed violently while their captive audience watched speechlessly.

Sousou watched the battle intently. If Marika survived, Sousou was going to have a few words with her.

Conjuring his light spears, Sigurd threw them at Marika. She leaped high and dodged them, propelling herself through the air and performing an aerial somersault.

 _ **[PEACH ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

She performed a dropkick that connected with Sigurd's chest, knocking him backward before she landed back on her feet. He conjured another energy lance, but she kicked his arm, breaking his concentration. She then slashed Sigurd across the chest and kicked him in the stomach. He retaliated with a punch but Marika deflected it before elbowing Sigurd right in the face.

Sigurd stumbled back. He then entered a stance and began to execute a series of kicks. Marika blocked them but one strong kick went through her defense and sent her tumbling. Sigurd leaped to execute a devastating heel kick but Marika rolled out of the way at the last possible second as Sigurd's foot came crashing down, forming a crater on the floor. Marika then flipped back to her feet, eyes focused on Sigurd. Sigurd then fired at Marika, throwing her backward.

"Don't you understand, Diaochan? We're trying to change the world for the better!" shouted Sigurd.

"No, you're not. You're trying to bring this world down because you hate it. I will no longer be part of it," Marika told him.

"Yet you stayed with us the whole time!"

"Only because I had nowhere else to go!"

"And you believe they will accept you now?! You've lied to them!"

"I will accept whatever punishment for my crimes!"

"Then you will die as a traitor!"

Marika fired several energy arrows at Sigurd but he managed to dodge them by somersaulting backward. Once he landed back on his feet, he threw an energy spear at her. Marika was hit in the chest by the attack and she cried out in pain. Seeing his opponent stunned, Sigurd dashed forward to strike her down, only for Marika to kick him straight in the chest before kneeing him in the stomach.

Sigurd stumbled back and was then assaulted by a series of slashes before Marika used a reverse roundhouse kick to his face. Marika then performed a snap kick and then grabbed Sigurd by one of his helmet-wings, bringing him down to smash his face into her knee.

Sigurd stumbled back but recovered quickly enough to counter Marika's next strike. He blocked the Sonic Arrow and swung his fist, aiming for her face. Marika performed a backflip and nailed Sigurd with a kick that sent him staggering back. She fired repeatedly at him, throwing him to the ground.

"I can't believe it. She's actually beating him," said Juniku in awe.

Sousou was silently watching. Just how was Marika able to stand up to Sigurd on her own when even her best warriors failed?

"You're using one of those talismans, aren't you?" Sigurd questioned suspiciously.

"Not just one," Marika revealed and Sigurd understood the implication. Her body painfully spasmed for a moment as cracks appeared on her armor. The cracks were glowing and Marika groaned through gritted teeth as she tried to bite back the pain.

"You used all of them?!" Sigurd questioned in disbelief. "You're insane! You'll tear yourself apart!" The power enhancement talismans were only meant to be used one at a time. Using so many at once could cause the user to gain unimaginable power, but that was more power than the human body could handle. Right now, Marika was suffering from immense pain due to power overload, but she kept fighting.

"Perhaps," Marika responded and then she suddenly grabbed Sigurd's arm. "But I'm taking you with me!"

"Let me go! Let me go, you bitch!" Sigurd tried to pull himself free but Marika had an inhumanly strong grip.

The energy within Marika reached critical levels and she exploded. The Armored War Devil of Lightning Speed screamed as the explosion enveloped him as well.

Everyone who was still conscious stood speechlessly as Marika did what none of them could do. She had defeated Sigurd but at the cost of her own life.

However, everyone's sense of relief soon turned into dread as the smoke cleared to reveal Sigurd still standing. He had scorch marks covering his suit from the blast, but he was still very much alive. As for Shibai, she lay on the ground, her clothes in tatters from the explosion.

"I almost did not make it," Sigurd remarked. "Luckily I absorbed most of the blast." The _Pulse Reversal_ had saved his life so Shibai's sacrifice had only been in vain. "Now then...Where were we?" Sigurd eyed Sousou. Chouryou quickly went to defend Sou Gi's ruler. She was not alone either as she was joined by Kyocho and Ten'i. Even Kakuka went to defend Sousou.

"You're not laying one hand on Sousou-sama!" Kakuka declared courageously, despite shaking in fear. What was she doing? She was no warrior! She could not fight nor did she even have a weapon! Yet, here she was willing to throw her life away for Sousou. After all, how could she not? The bespectacled strategist was in love with the petite blonde ruler.

Sigurd laughed.

"Oh, how cute. Even after seeing what I did to the others, you still think you stand a chance against me. I guess everyone in this kingdom is an idiot."

"Karin-sama, we must flee!" Juniku pulled on Sousou's arm.

"We'll hold him off while you get away!" Chouryou added, gripping her signature polearm.

Sigurd rolled his eyes. Hold him off? What could they do? Against his power, they were absolutely powerless to stop him. To even attempt to stop him would mean throwing their lives away for a fruitless endeavor. He could think of so many ways to kill them which included slaughtering them all in an instant. He would leave Sousou alive in the end so she could flee and then he would hunt her down just for the fun of it.

And when she could not run anymore, he would put her out of her misery.

"That's right, run away! Just leave the kingdom to me!" Sigurd mocked.

Sousou glared back at Sigurd and held her ground. She would not abandon her kingdom no matter what. Bravely, she stepped forward, ignoring her advisor and bodyguards.

"I will not run! Even if you kill me, the people will not accept you as their ruler! They will rise up and depose you!" Sousou declared.

"I don't think I have to worry about their compliance," Sigurd replied darkly as he summoned his energy lances. "Once they realize that, they'll have no choice but to fall in line like a herd of sheep."

"Then I shall stop you, here and now! Keifa, put it on me!" Sousou surprised everyone when she took out Mitsuki's Lemon Energy Lockseed while Juniku slapped the GenesisDriver on her beloved ruler's waist. The silver belt strap materialized, securing the device to her waist.

"Do you really think that will make a difference?" Sigurd mocked.

Sousou ignored Sigurd as she activated the Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

She performed the transformation sequence, locking the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the GenesisDriver before pushing in the Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!]**_

The Lemon Energy Arms Armor Part landed on Sousou's head, materializing the Genetic Ride Wear suit before it disassembled to form the armor, revealing her helmet-covered head.

Sousou stood before Sigurd, clad in Baron's Lemon Energy Arms Armor. She looked identical to her beloved brother now, only more petite due to her stature. To Sigurd, she looked like a midget version of Baron.

While Sigurd had not expected this, he was not intimidated. He was merely frustrated by all the annoying opposition, but he accepted the fact that he may have to defeat Sousou in battle.

Nah, he had a much better idea.

"Why don't you play with them?" Sigurd offered as he unlocked a generic standard Lockseed. A portal zipped open beside him and a couple of Elementary Inves and a Lion Inves jumped out of the portal. He pointed the Inves at Sousou and sent them at her.

Sousou did not hesitate and engaged the three Inves. It was an easy battle for the now armored ruler of Sou Gi. She was still a warrior with skills that made her a nightmare for her opponents. She slashed at the Inves, sending them reeling and dividing them. She focused on the Lion Inves and screamed as she unleashed her fury, slashing at it viciously with her Sonic Arrow. Right now, she was imagining that she was brutally beating Sigurd.

"Karin-sama! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Juniku cheered on her beloved ruler.

Sigurd rolled his eyes, bored, but he continued to watch.

Sousou sent the Lion Inves tumbling with a kick then took the Lemon Energy Lockseed off her belt before loading it into the Sonic Arrow.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

She stretched the bowstring, taking aim as the Sonic Arrow charged itself with the energy of the Lemon Energy Lockseed. The Lion Inves picked itself up and lunged at her.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

Sousou fired a direct hit as the energized Sonic Volley pierced the Lion Inves' chest. It let out a roar as it exploded. Sousou then turned her attention back to Sigurd and charged at him, but the two Elementary Inves stood in her way. She engaged them angrily.

"Get out of my way!"

While the Elementary Inves distracted Sousou, Sigurd gripped his Seaboll Compressor to activate his finisher. This did not go unnoticed by Juniku who yelled out a warning.

"Karin-sama, watch out!"

 _ **[RINGI! KARATSURU SQUASH! JAAKURINGU!]**_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Sousou's room, Mitsuki started to cry again. The young guard, not knowing what to do, tried to calm the baby down by making funny faces.

"Please, don't cry! Look at me! Look at me-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The guard suddenly screamed when the baby spontaneously burst into flames. He continued to scream as the flames took the shape of a firebird which flew out of the crib and toward the door. The flaming avian flew through the door, leaving a gaping hole with scorch marks surrounding it.

The guard could only stare dumbly at the hole in the door.

"I am so dead..." he whimpered in fear as he recalled Shibai's earlier warning.

* * *

 **KRC:** Sousou has transformed, ready to combat Sigurd on her own. Though, does she stand a chance against him? Also, it seems that another miracle is about to happen. Is Mitsuki joining the fight? What can a baby do against an Armored War Devil? You guys will just have to wait for the conclusion of this arc. Also, please remember that the review section is for REVIEWS and FEEDBACK. If you wanna make suggestions for other ideas besides AWG, go to my forums or PM me.

* * *

 _ **[RINGI! KARATSURU SQUASH! JAAKURINGU!]**_

Sigurd fired, bombarding Sousou and the Elementary Inves with his _Wicked Spinning Encounter_. The two Inves were destroyed instantly by the dart-like feathers as they exploded while Sousou was painfully thrown to the ground by the attack. Luckily, she was not knocked out of her transformation. She picked her aching body up as Sigurd advanced on her.

"How about you play with me now?" Sigurd challenged before he broke into a run and charged at Sousou. She courageously stood her ground, firing at him but he slapped the energy arrows away as they were about to hit him. Once he was within range, she swung the Sonic Arrow but he caught it easily by its blade before he slapped his hand on her chest.

" _Kodo Modoshi!_ "

Sousou screamed as Sigurd absorbed her energy. Her armor flickered and turned grey before vanishing completely. Satisfied, Sigurd tossed Sousou to her officers who caught her.

"Enough. Time for you all to die," said Sigurd as he conjured his light spears and he hurled them at Sousou, Juniku, Chouryou, Ten'i, Kyocho, and Kakuka. Suddenly, a massive bird of flames emerged from out of nowhere showing off its huge wingspan. Standing behind Sousou and company, the firebird wrapped its massive wings protectively around the girls, shielding them from Sigurd's attack. Instead of penetrating the blazing barrier, the energy lances simply fizzled into nothing.

"WHAT!?" Sigurd shouted. Why was nothing going right for him tonight? Why did he face interference after interference constantly? He was beginning to lose his patience. Just once, couldn't he have a proper victory?

Within the firebird's embrace, Juniku clung to Sousou who felt warm. Chouryou was surprised as well, eyes widened as the firebird gazed down at them. Kakuka's glasses nearly fell from her gawking eyes while Kyocho and Ten'i could only gape in silence. Slowly, the firebird began to shrink and changed into more of a humanoid shape.

Sigurd could hardly believe his eyes.

Sousou could hardly believe her own eyes as well.

* * *

Dai Shi smiled.

"The Phoenix rises from the ashes, and with each rebirth his power grows stronger than it was in his previous life. But will he return as a god or as a devil?"


	28. Speak of the Devil

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Dai Shi observed on his projection screen as it showed Sigurd crashing the party in Sousou's palace. At first, it appeared he had been trapped by the magical array Choho had come up with. It was impressive. For a mere girl, she had grown in terms of magical skill. It was no doubt due to her exposure to the _Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace_. While under its influence, she had absorbed much of its knowledge. A novice in the beginning, practicing the mystical arts had made her into an expert. However, she could only go so far with being self-taught. She had potential to be great if she had a proper teacher.

Dai Shi continued to watch as Sigurd easily defeated Baron's Crimson Angels, the Passionate Fury, the Kako Sisters and even Sousou Motoku herself. Despite the power given to them by their armor, they were not even close to being a match for Sigurd who was using the powers of Rutsu and Rasuka.

Suddenly, a phoenix emerged to protect Sousou and her officers, shielding them from Sigurd's killing blow.

"As expected. Suzaku has been reborn," Dai Shi stated. He was not alone in viewing the screen.

"Well, you can never keep him down," 'Taowu' remarked. "So, is it time for me to move in?"

"Not yet, Taowu. First, we observe."

Dai Shi wanted to see how this ended. Would victory be Sigurd's once more or would Baron be the victor this time around?

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 39: Speak of the Devil (And He Shall Appear)**

* * *

Once the flames subsided, Baron was revealed to them all but he looked drastically different than before. First, his Ride Wear suit now had a new addition of a red longcoat with black flame-like patterns on the coattails hanging from his belt. His SengokuDriver had also changed as well, upgraded into the **LegenDriver**. Now it was crimson and gold with a blood red belt strap. The Rider Indicator was restored on the right-hand side, but now there was the image of a flaming wing on the left-hand side.

On Baron's torso armor was a golden chestplate with black trim that looked like a phoenix and broad red pauldrons that resembled wings. He also had red armor on his back with gold plating going down his spine. His helmet had changed a lot as it now included a crimson headpiece that gave him a pair of black demonic horns, granting him a devilish appearance, along with a phoenix ornament mounted on his forehead. His visor glowed with a cold blue light that hid his blazing hot glare.

The armor on his right hand was black while his bracer gained a curved spike near the elbow. On his left arm was a bulky red gauntlet known as the **Ignition Booster**. It appeared to be made of scale mail that covered everything from the tip of his claw-like fingers to his elbow. A pair of yellow spikes curved back from the wrist and a green gem was mounted on the back of his hand. The gem almost resembled a phoenix's eye. Gripped in his right hand was his Arms Weapon, the **Magmaspear**. It was a lance, like his Banaspear, only it appeared to be made of blackened stone with glowing red veins that flowed with red-hot magma.

This form was Baron's wrath turned into pure power. Armored War God Baron had evolved into **Crimson Phoenix Overlord Kaizer Baron**.

Sousou was speechless along with everyone else as they saw Baron's new Overlord form. They began to sweat due to the heat he was producing.

Kaizer Baron scanned the entire banquet hall and saw the bodies lying on the ground. The HUD in his visor told him that the guards were dead. Fortunately, his comrades were still alive, only injured and unconscious. Shibai, however, tragically lay dead on the floor. When his gaze went back to Sigurd, his eyes hardened into a furious glare as he stepped forward. Sousou, Kakuka, Kyocho, Ten'i, Juniku, and Chouryou gave way to him as he approached Sigurd with strong, determined steps. They understood that this was his fight now.

Sigurd recovered from his shock at seeing Kaizer Baron alive and put on a grin. Despite sweating under his armor, he did not allow himself to feel intimidated by Kaizer Baron.

"So, you really did survive, Baron. Good, because now I have the pleasure of killing you all over again!"

Sigurd charged at Kaizer Baron and threw a punch which connected with Kaizer Baron's chest. However, Kaizer Baron was unaffected.

"Is that all you've got?" Kaizer Baron scoffed.

Rising to the taunt, Sigurd punched him repeatedly in the chest but the Crimson Enforcer easily tanked the blows. He continued to absorb Sigurd's punches as sparks exploded with each impact.

As he allowed Sigurd to vent, Kaizer Baron balled his fists. Just as Sigurd was about to throw another punch, Kaizer Baron punched him right in the face, knocking him back and causing him to backpedal. Once Kaizer Baron put his opponent off balance, he struck him repeatedly with the Magmaspear. Sparks exploded as each blow landed before Kaizer Baron sent Sigurd flying with a vicious swing.

Sigurd righted himself with his wings before landing on his feet, regaining his balance as he glared at Kaizer Baron while producing a pair of Rinki spears. He hurled the energy javelins at his opponent, hoping they would pierce through his armor. Instead, Kaizer Baron swung his left arm and shattered them with his Ignition Booster. Sigurd gasped and immediately hit his Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[RINGI! KARATSURU SQUASH! JAAKURINGU!]**_

"Take this!" Sigurd yelled as he fired the Rinki-infused feather darts but they bounced off Kaizer Baron's armor as he advanced on him. Sigurd gawked, unable to comprehend why his attack hadn't worked. Deciding to go all out, he grabbed his Seaboll Compressor to go for his Sparking Finisher when Kaizer Baron shot a flaming chain from his Ignition Booster that ensnared his right arm. Kaizer Baron then pulled Sigurd straight to him and punched him right in the face.

"That was for the guards!"

Kaizer Baron followed up by delivering a violent jab with his Magmaspear.

"That was for my comrades!"

Another blow to the face knocked loose some of Sigurd's teeth as the faceplate cracked a little.

"That was for me!"

Sigurd was dazed by the punch as Kaizer Baron grabbed him by the collar and ignited his Magmaspear.

"And this is for Mei!"

He struck Sigurd with the flaming lance, producing a fireball that erupted between them. The Armored War Devil screamed as he was painfully thrown to the ground. Kaizer Baron then discarded the Magmaspear to finish his opponent with his bare hands.

Sigurd picked himself up as his rational sense and logic were replaced by blind rage. With a furious scream, he rushed at Kaizer Baron. Putting all his power in a single punch, Sigurd threw his fist at Kaizer Baron. Standing his ground, Kaizer Baron caught Sigurd's fist in a firm, unbreakable grip.

Just like how Sigurd planned it.

"Gotcha! _Kodo Modoshi!_ " Sigurd pulled on Kaizer Baron's Ki, trying to absorb it all through his arm. With this, he would suck up all of Kaizer Baron's power and become unstoppable. Unfortunately, his plan was doomed to fail as he quickly reached his limit as his body sparked painfully. "What's this!? Impossible! There's too much! How is there so much!?"

"Because my rage gives me strength and right now my rage is infinite!" Kaizer Baron shouted in Sigurd's face.

"You bastard!" Sigurd screamed as he tried to pull his hand free, but Kaizer Baron held on firmly as he hit his Executting Blade with his free hand.

 **[COME ON! OVERLORD ZHUQIAO ATTACK!]**

Kaizer Baron raised his Ignition Booster and clenched his fist as the Phoenix's Eye gem glowed brightly. The shine spread throughout his fist which ignited with a blazing aura before he punched Sigurd right in his GenesisDriver, his fist connecting with the Karatsuru Lockseed. The force of the blow blasted Sigurd straight into the wall, embedding him in it. The Karatsuru Lockseed shattered to pieces, causing his armor to do the same.

Saji remained stuck in the wall for a few seconds before he collapsed forward. He landed on the ground, his body racked with pain as he could barely move. Looking up, he saw Kaizer Baron walking toward him and shook in terror.

This was not supposed to happen! He was supposed to win! He was promised power if he managed to kill Kaizer Baron, but he had failed. He needed to get away. He had to get away so he could come up with a new plan.

Unfortunately, Kaizer Baron would not give him that chance.

When Saji's armor was destroyed, everyone got a good look at the horrific burn scars that marred his face after his last failed assassination attempt on Sousou. Kaizer Baron was going to give him more than a few fresh scars. He pointed at Saji with his left hand and said only one word:

" **Burn.** "

Kaizer Baron transmuted his entire body into reddish-black flames that engulfed Saji's body. He screamed as his nerves were literally on fire as his blood boiled while Kaizer Baron continued to burn him alive. His GenesisDriver melted instantly upon contact with the flames.

Everyone watched in horror as Saji just thrashed about on the floor, screaming loudly in agony. Eventually, even his throat was cooked preventing him from making any further noise except for his final words in a hoarse voice.

"No...My destiny...You cannot...deny me...my destiny..."

Saji hated the Armored War Gods, but he hated Baron the most. All he ever wanted was power so he could get everything the world owed him which was everything he deserved in life. It had been supposed to be easy. All he had needed had been that mirror but then someone had to play hero and try to stop him. The mirror had shattered and since then nothing had been the same. His whole world had changed and now there were Armored War Gods and the RinJyuKen Akugata.

They all got in his way!

Even after he finally got his hands on some real power, nothing went his way! It was like fate was mocking him every step of the way!

And now he was burning to death! He never even got the chance to touch the Seal of Heaven!

Saji went completely silent and still as he finally expired. After a few moments, Kaizer Baron removed himself from Saji and reformed, revealing his enemy's body now burned to a blackened crisp. Besides his shape, there was nothing else that could identify him as human. He just looked like a human-shaped piece of charcoal.

For a moment, nobody said anything. They had just witnessed Kaizer Baron burned their enemy alive. It had been horrific to witness a man being cooked alive like that but also very satisfying to see him finally get his just deserts.

It was Sousou who broke the silence first as she approached Kaizer Baron.

"Mitsuki?" Sousou asked. "Is that really you?"

"Hey, Loli," Mitsuki answered as his helmet vanished and he gave her a smirk. "Miss me?"

Sousou's eyes welled up with tears of joy. As a ruler, she should not display such weakness, but she could not help it. Her sworn brother had returned to his full glory and better than ever. She then slammed into him and started beating his chest with her fists, needing to vent.

"You jerk," Sousou smiled, failing to hide her tears of joy. "Took you long enough."

Mitsuki just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I was a bit busy growing up," he replied. "Sorry about the trouble I gave you, Keifa."

Juniku grumbled under her breath but she was nevertheless happy to see him back to normal again.

Mitsuki still had something to take care of. He walked over to Shibai's body and knelt down to cradle her in his arms.

He conjured up a flaming feather and gently placed the item over Shibai's heart. Her body absorbed it and an orange glow enveloped her. Her wounds miraculously healed and she gasped as she opened her eyes.

This stunned Sousou and the others.

"Baron-sama...?" Shibai whispered as she gazed at him in all his armored glory, confused yet happy. "Am I in Heaven?"

Mitsuki saw her GenesisDriver, the Peach Energy Lockseed and finally looked her in the eye.

"We'll talk about this later," he commanded and she silently nodded, knowing they were going to have a long talk later. Wings of flames emerged from Baron's back once more to shoot out fiery feathers which rained down on the deceased guards and defeated warriors.

Marcus, Kakoton, Kakoen, Ukin, Gakushin, and Riten were revived and re-energized when the feathers touched them and were absorbed into their bodies. However, that was not the most shocking part. The dead guards were touched by the feathers too and their necks healed as they inexplicably came back to life.

Everyone who was revived soon saw Mitsuki and gasped in surprise.

" _Monsieur_ Mitsuki! _Mon dieu_!" Marcus was absolutely stunned to see Mitsuki back and in a completely new suit. His normal suit paled in comparison to this glorious crimson armor of pure badassery. For a moment, Marcus felt his heart skip a beat or two as hearts formed in his eyes. Baron's new suit was so majestic, so regal and so beautiful. Oh, Marcus was going to be painting it for days!

"Baron-sama!" Riten cried out, while both Gakushin and Ukin were speechless. They never thought they would see Mitsuki back to normal so soon. They thought they would have to wait years before he grew up, but here he was, back and better than ever. It truly was a miracle.

"Mitsuki-kun!" The Kako Sisters were elated, shocked and relieved. Both elated and shocked to see Mitsuki back in more than his full glory, and relieved that he had saved Sousou's life again. Kakoen smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. It would appear that the Heavens had smiled upon them yet again.

* * *

Dai Shi and 'Taowu' witnessed how swiftly Kaizer Baron had dispatched Sigurd. There was no hesitation in the execution at all. No sooner had he emerged, he completely decimated the Armored War Devil before he finally finished him off via immolation.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic," Dai Shi remarked. "But no less impressive."

"Were you expecting some flashy and epic yet unnecessarily drawn-out battle that took them across the city?" 'Taowu' asked.

"That did cross my mind, yes," Dai Shi confessed.

"He wanted the guy to pay and didn't want to waste time or give him a chance to escape," 'Taowu' explained. "I expected something like that from him."

Dai Shi silently agreed. The last time Baron and Sigurd had confronted each other, they had a long drawn-out fight which led to the former's demise. It looked like Baron had clearly learned his lesson from the last time and decided to quickly defeat Sigurd. However, Baron still took the time to let Saji know how far stronger he had become, destroying him spiritually, before finally destroying him in single combat.

"You sent Saji there to get him killed, didn't you?" 'Taowu' asked.

"And what if I did?" Dai Shi asked back.

"Just wanted to know the reason so I can avoid the same fate as him, that's all," 'Taowu' answered.

"I knew of his ambition and his desire to covet more power, including the power of the Seal of Heaven," Dai Shi explained. "He would've waited for the chance to steal it so he may take my power from me. Does that answer satisfy you, 'Taowu'?"

"Yeah, I'm satisfied." 'Taowu' understood now that Dai Shi would slay anyone under his command for even thinking of taking power from him. The warning was pretty clear: **Don't Fuck with Dai Shi or Else**.

* * *

Everything settled down soon afterward once Saji's remains were disposed of. They had been so brittle that a single touch had rendered them into a pile of ash. The only things that remained were his damaged beyond repair GenesisDriver and his Cherry Energy Lockseed which had miraculously remained intact, save for some scorch marks. The party had been ruined but since it had been set up as a trap for Sigurd anyway there was no reason to be upset. Besides, they could throw another one to celebrate Mitsuki's proper return in the future.

As for Mitsuki, he was enjoying a warm relaxing bath. With the amount of stress he had to suffer dealing with idiots on a regular basis, it was nice to just have a place where he could chill in luxury. Plus, he deserved this after what he had gone through. Dying only to come back to life as a baby and having a dramatic growth spurt could do that to a guy.

He began to think of the life he had left behind. After his family died, he really had no reason to keep going. After his dad died, what friends he had left drifted away. They probably could not stand the aura of misery radiating from him.

There was at least one person he would miss and that was Chitoge. He wondered how she was doing and hoped she was doing well. Hopefully, she got promoted and became a detective like she had told him before.

He stood up and got out of the bath. That was enough soaking for him and he really did not want to wrinkle up like a prune. The steam was very thick in the bathroom, but Mitsuki knew his way around to find the exit.

He was not alone for long when he heard chatter, female chatter. He was also standing in the middle of the bathroom, in his birthday suit.

When the girls emerged from the cloud of steam, stopping in front of him, he saw who they were. It was his lieutenants: Gakushin Bunken (Nagi), Riten Mansei (Mao) and Ukin Bunsoku (Sawa). They wore nothing but towels to cover themselves.

"Baron-sama!" Ukin gasped when she saw him and she saw _everything_. Her face lit up as she gasped and she covered her eyes. Gakushin averted her eyes out of respect but Riten kept looking at him and licking her lips approvingly. Oh, yes, she definitely approved.

Mitsuki grabbed his towel and tied it around his waist to cover himself, much to Riten's disappointment.

"I was just finished. The bath is all yours," he told them. He was about to slip past them when Riten intercepted and stood in his way.

"Not so fast, Baron-sama." Riten put her hand against his chest. "You're not going anywhere."

Mitsuki narrowed his eyes. Riten was always trying to get in his pants. She made her intentions quite clear since Day One when she declared that she wanted his babies.

"Mao, I've said it before and I said it again, there's no way it's happening," Mitsuki said as he attempted to walk around her.

"Oh, it's happening alright," Riten said in determination. "Sawa! Nagi! Grab him!"

Much to Mitsuki's surprise, Gakushin grabbed him and threw him to the wet floor of the bathroom. Then Ukin jumped on top of him, straddling his stomach.

"Sawa, what the Hell!?" Mitsuki demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Baron-sama!" Ukin apologized. "But Mao convinced us this was the only way!"

"Now to get rid of this!" Riten grabbed hold of Mitsuki's towel and pulled it off.

"Girls, I order you to stop this!" Mitsuki commanded. He was not kidding around.

"Sorry, Baron-sama," Riten retorted as she dropped her towel, revealing her voluptuous body in all its nude glory. "But this is happening right here and now. So you best just lie there and enjoy it."

"Nagi?" Mitsuki asked his second-in-command as she threw her towel off as well.

"I've always admired you, Baron-sama. Which is why I decided to take Mao up on her offer," Gakushin said as she came closer to Mitsuki.

"I l-like you t-too, B-Baron-sama," Ukin confessed with a stammer, caressing his cheek before she got off him, letting her towel slide off as well.

"So, why don't you let us show you how much we _appreciate_ you?" Riten grinned as the three girls converged on him.

"Oh, God..." Mitsuki moaned. He felt Riten sandwich his 'Banaspear' between her large and soft breasts as she gave him an amazing titjob while Gakushin and Ukin lay on either side of him. The bespectacled girl ran her hand up and down his well-toned body while licking him. Gakushin, instead, took his lips with hers.

Mitsuki gritted his teeth, his toes curled as he experienced too much physical stimulation. His eyes snapped open, blazing with red hot fire. The girls gasped and shrieked as he threw them off him.

"GET OFF!"

He stood above them, hands on his hips, his 'Banaspear' standing proudly and his blazing eyes glaring at them. He looked furious.

"Alright, you girls! You asked for this!"

Mitsuki went on the attack and with his powerful 'Banaspear' they were quickly at his mercy.

The girls shrieked as he took them all. There was nowhere for them to run as they had brought this on themselves.

Somewhere in Heaven, his father was yelling, "THAT'S MY BOY!"

* * *

Sousou was in her room, pondering Mitsuki's resurrection. He had only gotten more powerful since as he easily burned Saji to death and his ability to revive the dead would prove to be very useful on the battlefield. She could already see the tactical advantage. Now, they would no longer suffer any casualties if Mitsuki could bring them back to life.

Mitsuki stepped into her chamber, fully dressed, and looking flushed.

"I've been waiting for two hours," Sousou said crossly. "Where were you?"

"I was...in the bath..." Mitsuki told her with rosy cheeks.

Sousou saw the state he was in. He was dressed but there was something off about him. It took her a moment but she managed to deduce what he had done.

"You were just in a foursome, weren't you?" Sousou questioned rhetorically.

"How did you-?" He stopped himself from finishing his question and rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd know."

"So, how did it happen?" she questioned, interested.

Mitsuki could refuse to answer, but he knew all it took for her to find out what happened was to ask the women he was close to, which was not a long list. She'd get her story, so it was best to get it over with now.

"It was my lieutenants. They ambushed me in the bathroom," he confessed, unwilling to elaborate further.

"Ah, so Riten decided to take charge and got her friends to join in," Sousou remarked approvingly. She liked a woman who knew what she wanted and went to get it. "Guess she got tired of waiting. You know, it's your own fault."

"How is it _my_ fault?" Mitsuki demanded.

"You refused to give a woman what she wants and you constantly teased her. You can only do that for so long before she decides to take matters into her own hands," Sousou explained.

"Oh really? Well, Kanu's refused you plenty of times too, so how's that plan to convince her to jump into bed with you coming?" Mitsuki snarked.

"I'm working on it. I might have to bring Nagata into bed too."

Mitsuki closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a grimace.

"I...I did not need _that_ image in my head."

"So, how was it? And don't skip the details."

"I can't believe I'm discussing my sex life with you. You sound like my dad. Alright, fine. At first, I was surprised. I told them to get off-"

"Which they did."

"Karin, please let me finish. Anyway..." Mitsuki tried to come up with the words. "It was very pleasant. They made me feel good and in return, I gave back as good as they gave it to me."

"No wonder you needed two hours. So where are they now?"

"Passed out in the bathroom where I left them."

"Well, guess you managed to satisfy them, for now at least. You might have to help them scratch the itch again in the future."

"What am I? Some kind of stallion?"

"You're the only man they find attractive. It comes with burdens and responsibilities. At least you have the stamina to satisfy all of them."

The two shared a moment of silence before one of them spoke again.

"I'm glad that you came back," Sousou confessed tenderly.

"I could never abandon you," he replied.

"When you died, did you go to Heaven?" Sousou asked.

"I did," Mitsuki admitted.

"What was it like?" she questioned.

"It was amazing and peaceful," Mitsuki described. "I was finally reunited with my family and I was happy."

"But you gave that all up. You chose to return."

"Of course. I could not abandon my family here."

Sousou understood how much they meant to him. He had given up Heaven to return to a war that may never stop. He had given up an eternity to just rest in peace with his family to return to a conflict that may never end.

He did not have any regrets.

"So, what are we going to do about _her_?" Mitsuki asked, referring to Shibai.

"I'm going to let you decide her fate. She was one of your lieutenants after all," Sousou answered.

"So, delegating the responsibility to me, huh?"

"It's what a good leader does and she was your subordinate. Besides, she explicitly said that she would only talk to you."

"And what will we do about the RinJyuKen?" Mitsuki asked, but he already knew the answer to that.

"They've become too bold for their own good so we must respond. We'll prepare our defenses and train our forces. All of them must be combat ready when the enemy rears their ugly heads. If the RinJyuKen want a war, we'll give them one Hell of a war."

* * *

Instead of being locked in a dungeon, Shibai was locked in her room. She was not allowed to have any contact with anybody but she would still receive meals. She had expected this. After being outed as Marika, she had her GenesisDriver and Peach Energy Lockseed confiscated before she was taken to her room. Before that, her room was searched for anything suspicious. Finally, they had her locked in her room. She was told not to try anything until judgment had been passed upon her.

Shibai sat on her bed, waiting.

Waiting was the worst part. It was the anticipation of her doom.

She heard the locks outside her room come undone and watched as the door opened. Her eyes widened as Mitsuki stepped into her room and closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"We do," Shibai concurred. They really needed to have a serious talk.

"I want to talk to the _real_ you," he ordered. Shibai knew what he was talking about. As she was Armored War Goddess Marika, her true identity could be none other than Diaochan of the Armored War Devils.

Shibai removed her earrings and the illusion cast over her faded as she changed from one beautiful strategist to a stunning beauty, revealing her true identity as Diaochan.

"So, you were Shibai this whole time," Mitsuki stated.

Diaochan nodded.

"You were sent as a spy, weren't you?"

She nodded again.

"What changed?"

"I...I could no longer support their insane plan."

"What insane plan?" he asked.

"The plan to turn this place into the Land of the Dead."

Now that definitely raised red flags.

"Tell me _everything_ ," Mitsuki commanded as he crossed his arms.

It did not take much convincing for Diaochan to spill the beans.

* * *

Mitsuki went back to his room after speaking with Diaochan. Their session had been quite informative and he learned a lot about the RinJyuKen Akugata and the Genesis cult. Ukitsu was dead after a failed invasion of Shoku, but Oda was currently MIA. That was troubling news. Sousou would no doubt be unhappy to learn that he had gone missing.

Currently, everyone was trying to deal with the aftermath. No doubt word had spread about how he came back from the dead with the power to revive the dead. He had literally arisen from the ashes, like a phoenix before he burned Saji alive. Once news of his resurrection spread far and wide, across the kingdom and beyond its borders, his legendary status as a 'god' would surely be cemented. After all, no mortal could rise from the dead, especially once their body had been claimed by the flames. No mortal could revive the dead either. No, only a god could do that and now he was truly the Armored War _**God**_ of Sousou's kingdom.

Briefly, Mitsuki wondered if he was still even human, and even if he wasn't would it even matter? Had he truly been reborn into another being? Had he been reincarnated by the flames which purged him of his past sins?

As he reflected on his situation, he looked down at the red bracelet on his left wrist. The green gem flashed and all of a sudden the Ignition Booster appeared on his left arm in a burst of flames. Unlike the bulky gauntlet like before, it was much smaller, covering only his wrist and the back of his hand. The Phoenix's Eye gem seemed to stare back at him.

Mitsuki's eyes shone with interest when he heard a knock at his door. He mentally commanded the Ignition Booster to revert back to its sealed bracelet form.

"Come in," he answered as he sealed away the Ignition Booster. The door opened and Kakoen entered with her sister Kakoton. "Shunran. Shuran."

Kakoton said nothing as she quickly walked up to Mitsuki and grabbed his collar to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss. Mitsuki put his hands on her hips, holding her close. Their lips broke apart and the black-haired young woman smiled with flushed cheeks.

"Mitsuki-kun," Kakoen greeted with a smile and then she walked up to him and kissed him lovingly.

"You both must've really missed me," he remarked.

"Yes, we did," Kakoen confessed.

"We were so happy you didn't die!" Kakoton added. "But then you were reborn as a baby and we didn't know what to do!"

"And you chose to become my wet nurse," Mitsuki said.

Kakoton flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, so you remember that."

"Not really. Only what I've been told."

"Well, if you must know, I was only happy to help!" Kakoton declared proudly. "My milk would've made you big and strong."

Mitsuki blanched slightly.

"Shunran, please, let's not ever talk about that ever again."

Kakoton laughed nervously. Yes, it was still a bit too awkward.

"Mitsuki-kun, I was really worried when you died. I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you," said Kakoen.

"Tell me what?" Mitsuki asked curiously. He noticed Kakoton's grin. Was it some kind of joke he was unaware of?

Kakoen took his right hand and placed it on her stomach. Mitsuki's eyes widened in surprise when he understood what she meant.

"Congratulation. You're going to become a father."

They celebrated with a very passionate threesome.

* * *

The following day, Mitsuki joined Juniku for some tea.

"Being forced to look after me during my baby phase was probably stressful for you," Mitsuki said as he sat down with Juniku to enjoy a warm beverage with her.

"Don't get me started. It felt like the longest week of our lives," Juniku groaned. "You kept waking us up in the middle of the night with your crying. You were either hungry, in need of changing, or just woke up cranky."

"Good thing I grew out of it."

"Good thing. I was half tempted to smother you so I could get back to sleep."

"...You'd make a terrible mother."

"I wouldn't do that to my own child!"

"Still, you're now literally the last person I want to babysit for me."

"Oh, right. Shunran's pregnant. Congratulations. You're going to be a father. Now you get to suffer like the rest of us." Juniku noticed him not responding. This was not like him. He'd usually have come up with a snarky remark. "What?"

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, you have a soft spot for children so I think you have the right mindset," Juniku said positively. "All we need to do is pray he does not inherit your bad attitude."

"What bad attitude? I've been a model member of this army."

Juniku rolled her eyes. Honestly, she was glad to have him back to normal.

* * *

Shizu was looking after the children as they played in the snow. Mei was still missing, and the children missed her, but she would not want them to be miserable in her absence. They still, however, prayed for her safe return.

Shizu noticed a horse coming from the distance. She gasped when she recognized the rider.

The horse came to a stop at the entrance of the orphanage. Mitsuki dismounted, dressed in a warm winter jacket with a scarf. The children were silent. The last time they had seen Mitsuki was at his funeral.

"Mitsuki-san," Shizu said once she recovered from her shock. "You're back." She and the orphans had not joined the funeral procession nor had they been present during the cremation at Mitsuki's funeral pyre. She only learned about his rebirth when Shibai came to visit. She had not believed it at first, but now that Mitsuki was standing before her, she finally realized that Shibai had been telling the truth.

"Shizu, there's something you need to know. It's about what happened to Mei," Mitsuki informed her, his expression somber. He told her everything. The girl broke down instantly at the news and Mitsuki embraced her. She wept in his arms in a fit of grief as he did his best to comfort her.

* * *

Later, Mitsuki stood before Mei's grave. It had not been easy to break the news to Shizu and the orphans, but it needed to be done. They needed to know or else they would not be able to move on. They needed closure.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Mitsuki apologized to Mei's grave. Everyone had paid their respects, leaving him behind to mourn by himself. Once alone, Mitsuki could calm down and think clearly. It was time for him to face facts. All this time, he had been using Sousou as a surrogate as he projected his feelings for his sister on her.

Sousou was not Karin. She was not a child but a strong and powerful warlord. She did not need to be coddled.

But that didn't mean she didn't need anyone.

He would no longer treat her like he would treat Karin. That was wrong of him. Sousou was Sousou. Even if her real name was the same as his late sister's, she was not the same person.

Mitsuki felt obligated to Sousou since he felt that he could help her achieve her dream when he failed his sister. But that was not a good reason. It was not healthy. Instead, he would help Sousou make her ambition a reality because it was for the good of China. Plus, he had promised her and he was not the type to go back on his word.

His mother must've known that he was still needed - that he still had work to do so she had told him that he could come back to life. In a motherly way, she had manipulated him into leaving Heaven. She knew he had a mission and a way out. While she could have kept the information to herself, she knew her son needed a way back to his friends.

It was probably for the best. He did not fit in Heaven, not with his sins and blood-stained hands.

He gazed at Mei's grave sadly. His Phoenix Down ability had been able to bring Diaochan and the guards back to life, but he was unable to do the same for Mei. He felt like he had failed her again.

"This does not have to be how her story ends, Sovereign of Zhuqiao."

Mitsuki turned around and identified the person speaking to him.

"Brusa Li."

"Was she someone close to you?"

"She was."

"You have my condolences."

"Thanks, I guess. So, why are you here? I know it's not to pay respects to someone you don't know."

"I just came to see how you were coping."

"People live, and people die. It's the responsibility of the living to remember those who have died."

"An interesting sentiment, but what if you could change the rules?"

Mitsuki seemed interested.

"Change the rules?"

"The Seal of Heaven has great power. If you could claim it for yourself, perhaps you could create a world of everlasting peace without suffering. Food for thought."

* * *

Mitsuki walked into town and he noticed people staring at him. He knew the reason why. Besides news of his resurrection, the rumors of him protecting a monster from Sigurd were still active. They whispered as they leered at him in suspicion and mistrust.

He had not cared what anyone thought of him when he had been in high school, and he couldn't care any less now. He had nothing to prove to these people. All they needed to remember was that he had a job to do and that he was the reason Sigurd was not sitting on the throne right now.

He finally arrived at his destination. It was a tattoo parlor.

"What can I do for you, Baron-sama?" the tattoo artist asked.

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo." Mitsuki handed the artist a sheet of paper. "Look something like this."

The tattoo artist looked at the design, impressed.

"Ah, a phoenix. Now that would look great on you. Any reason for it?"

"Just felt reborn and I wanted to get something to commemorate the feeling."

"Alright, where do you want it?"

Mitsuki started to take off his shirt.

"Put it on my back."

* * *

 **KRC:** OK, so the original version of this chapter had a big epic fight scene. Then the next revised version had Kaizer Baron killing Sigurd on the spot without effort like his predecessor killed Duke in _Kamen Rider Gaim_. So, I decided to compromise. Kaizer Baron did get a chance to show off his abilities while Sigurd pathetically tries to attack him, only to fail. As in epic failure. He did make Saji burn, although not through spontaneous human combustion. May that cherry boy Burn in Hell.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Trees, Yggdrasil**

 **Overlord Zhuqiao Arms:** This is Baron's Overlord Mode, an upgrade version of his Zhuqiao Arms. Resembling a devil, this form is equipped with a powerful gauntlet known as the **Ignition Booster** that absorbs the kinetic energy whenever Kaizer Baron receives damage and converts it into energy which he can unleash on his enemies. In addition, Kaizer Baron's retains his pyrokinetic abilities and can transmute himself into flames. His Arms Weapon is the **Magmaspear**.

* * *

The entirety of the Crimson Guard gathered at the courtyard. Standing before them was their commander, Mitsuki Akechi. Standing with him were his lieutenants with the exception of Shibai. She was still under house arrest and would not be released anytime soon. Mitsuki was thinking of putting her on probation, but he needed to discuss it with his lieutenants. He needed their input on what to do with her.

"Crimson Guard!" Mitsuki addressed his men. "You all have heard of my death and you all have heard of my rebirth! Also, you may have learned that our enemies have become bolder! Believing they have killed me, they thought they could kill Sousou and take our kingdom! You know what I say to that?

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

The Crimson Guard roared in agreement as Mitsuki summoned his LegenDriver.

 **[LEGENDRIVER!]**

The belt appeared out of golden flames which manifested from his waist.

 **[ZHUQIAO!]**

"Henshin!"

 **[COME ON! ZHUQIAO OVERLORD ARMS!]**

The Crimson Guard witnessed Mitsuki's transformation into his new majestic and devil-like godly form and were awed as a literal phoenix god stood before them.

"WE ARE NO LONGER THE CRIMSON GUARD! FROM THIS DAY FORTH, WE SHALL BE KNOWN AS THE **IMMORTAL PHOENIX GUARD**!" Kaizer Baron boisterously proclaimed as he raised his fist.

His men cheered boisterously.

And just like Baron, the Crimson Guard was reborn.

Long live the Immortal Phoenix Guard.

And all hail Lord Baron the Crimson Phoenix Emperor.


	29. Epilogue: Defection x Probation

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Epilogue** **: Defection X Probation**

* * *

Shortly after killing Baron, Saji Genpou managed to return to the Genesis cult's secret lair. However, he had not returned unscathed. As one final act before his death, Baron burned the Armored War Devil with his divine flames. As Saji was horribly injured, the physicians patched him up and put him in a bed to rest and recover from his injuries. He would no doubt develop scars from his burns, but Saji would forever be praised for finally killing one of the false gods.

While recovering, Saji would not stop bragging about how he managed to kill Baron. He might have embellished the details, but he had not left anything out. He even revealed how he had used Mei to discredit Baron.

* * *

Diaochan was left alone with Saji as he slept. She glared down at him hatefully as she clenched her shaking fists while gripping her acupuncture needles tightly.

One single thought echoed in her mind, urging her to commit the act.

' _He killed Baron-sama, kill him.'_

It was not just Baron's death that gave Diaochan the urge to assassinate Saji, but it was Mei's death as well. Diaochan liked the girl. She had been innocent in all of this and had not deserved to die so meaninglessly. Her only sin - if it could even be called a sin - had been her association with Baron. There was no need for her to die, but Saji wanted Baron to suffer and did it in the most personal way.

Right now, Saji was vulnerable. There were guards on patrol so she would have to do this quick before they passed by to check up on them. It would be so easy to plunge her needles into his neck. She could make Saji suffer a slow and agonizing death. She did not even care if she got caught. Baron was dead so why should she care about what happened to her?

Diaochan did not have any second thoughts and did not hesitate as she drove the first needle into his throat. Saji awoke as a result and started screaming, but no sound came out of his mouth. The first needle made sure of that. Then she continued to drive even more needles into his neck as he violently thrashed and convulsed in bed. She watched as he began to choke on his own blood, his eyes filled with horror and disbelief.

Finally, Saji expired, his body twitching only for a few seconds before he finally went still.

Diaochan stepped back to admire her handiwork. Working with Ukitsu had given her quite a cruel streak which allowed her to kill without remorse. She was satisfied with what she had done, and the best part of it was that it had been justified. However, it would not be long for any of the guards to come by and check up on Saji and find him this way and she did not want to stick around to find out.

Spitting on Saji's corpse, Diaochan vanished, leaving the lair for the last time.

Of course, if she had stayed, she would've found that killing Saji was not so easy. As he had studied sorcery, he still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Saji gasped and gagged as he reached up to his neck. He took hold of the needles and pulled each of them out. It was an agonizing process, but he still managed to get them all out.

"That bitch!" Saji cursed. He could not believe it but Diaochan had tried to assassinate him. Luckily for him, he had prepared something just in case he experienced a premature death. Tattooed to his chest was a spell that would activate just in case he died. Once his heart stopped beating and he ceased to breathe, it would bring him back to life.

He wanted to hunt her down, but he also needed time to completely recover. The revival spell had brought him back to life, but his injuries were not completely healed. He would just need to let his powers do the rest. Then he'd make her pay for her betrayal. He swore he would.

* * *

Saji had shown up to make good on his promise. When he heard that Baron had survived, he knew he had to do something. He also knew Diaochan would be there. Killing Baron again would be fun, but he would also enjoy killing Diaochan for her betrayal. However, Saji had been careless in his attempt and ended up being killed by Baron instead.

* * *

A few days after Saji's death, Sousou summoned her generals, advisors, and strategists to discuss an important matter.

"Blue King Gaim is gone, so Shoku is without its strongest Armored War God," said Sousou. "This gives us an opportunity to absorb them into our ranks."

Everyone exchanged looks. Some agreed with Sousou, but others were doubtful. Sousou smiled. Good, they were not a group of blind, mindless sycophants.

"Shoku still has a strong Armored War God, Karin," Mitsuki remarked. "Ryugen, the Demon Dragon." Having seen what Iori could do in his Yomotsuheguri Arms Armor, he had no doubt that he would oppose them if they tried to take Shoku by force.

"That might be true. Even so, Shoku is currently being threatened," Sousou argued. "It may not have fallen like Son Go, but they have lost a lot of manpower after surviving several attacks. Also, their capital, Touka Village, is suffering. They don't have enough food since the last attack destroyed their food stores. They're surviving on rations which will soon run out."

"I heard that Kosonsan-dono was offering aid," said Kakuka.

"Even so, I doubt Kosonsan has enough resources to share with an allied kingdom," Sousou countered. "That means that Shoku may have to turn to another kingdom for aid, and since we're allies we should offer our hand."

"But you'll fix the terms, won't you?" Mitsuki asked. He knew she saw this as a chance to take advantage of the situation.

"I reward people who serve me well," Sousou stated. "Speaking of which, have you decided on what to do with your little issue?"

Mitsuki knew what Sousou was talking about.

"I'll speak with her soon."

"Be sure that you do, and remember, her fate is in your hands."

* * *

Instead of being locked in a dungeon cell, Diaochan was locked in her room. She was not allowed to have any contact with anybody but she would still receive meals. She had expected this. After being outed as Marika, she had her GenesisDriver and Peach Energy Lockseed confiscated before she was taken to her room. Before that, her room was searched for anything suspicious. Finally, they had her locked in her room. She was told not to try anything until judgment had been passed upon her.

Diaochan sat on her bed, waiting, still wearing her Shibai disguise.

Waiting was the worst part. It was the anticipation of her doom.

She heard the locks outside her room come undone and watched as the door opened. Her eyes widened as Mitsuki stepped into her room and closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"We do," Diaochan concurred. They really needed to have a serious talk.

"But I want to talk to the _real_ you," he ordered.

Diaochan understood. She no longer needed her disguise. She removed her earrings and the illusion cast over her faded as her true appearance was revealed.

"So, you were Shibai this whole time," Mitsuki stated.

Diaochan nodded.

"You were sent as a spy, weren't you?"

She nodded again.

"What changed?"

"I...I could no longer support their insane plan."

"What insane plan?" he asked.

"The plan to turn this place into the Land of the Dead."

Now that definitely raised red flags.

"Tell me _everything_ ," Mitsuki commanded as he crossed his arms.

It did not take much convincing for Diaochan to spill the beans.

She recalled her last conversation with Ukitsu.

* * *

 _Following Dai Shi's proclamation to replace humanity with his undead Rinshi, Diaochan pulled Ukitsu aside to speak to him._

" _You're not seriously expecting us to be part of this, are you?" Diaochan demanded._

" _What Dai Shi-sama is offering is immortality. Imagine all the knowledge I could acquire and accumulate once I am no longer able to die, thanks to him," Ukitsu replied, not at all disturbed by the prospect of becoming an undead being._

" _What kind of knowledge can you find when everyone is turned into undead slaves? What point will there be?" she questioned in disbelief._

 _Ukitsu answered her with a smirk._

" _My own personal satisfaction. The world will finally be at peace and we will be able to get what we want."_

 _Diaochan, however, disagreed. This was not true peace. Even if it was, then it would cost everyone their lives and freedom as they were resurrected and turned into Rinshi slaves._

" _This is not what I want."_

" _Do you really think you can back out now? You've got innocent blood on your hands, just like the rest of us," Ukitsu coldly reminded her._

 _He was right. It was too late to turn back, but it was not too late for her to choose a new path for herself._

" _I was taught by someone that while you can't turn back time, there's a chance that you can start over," Diaochan responded defiantly._

 _Ukitsu suddenly slapped Diaochan as his calm demeanor was replaced by fury._

" _You ungrateful girl! If it weren't for me, you would've remained that lord's plaything!"_

 _Diaochan rubbed her cheek, looking at Ukitsu with soft, grateful eyes._

" _And you will always have my gratitude, but I can no longer stand by while you agree to this madness!"_

 _Ukitsu let out a scoff. As if Diaochan could do anything about it._

" _One person's madness is actually just another form of enlightenment."_

 _Diaochan's beautiful eyes hardened._

" _If this is enlightenment then I would rather stay in the dark."_

* * *

"Soon after that, the last I heard, Ukitsu went to attack Touka Village with Ryoma," Diaochan concluded.

"What happened then?" Mitsuki continued questioning her.

"All I know is that the attack failed and Ukitsu was killed," Diaochan answered, not sure how she felt about her former comrade's death.

"I heard Oda disappeared during the attack," Mitsuki said, eyes narrowed. "But that's not the full truth, is it?"

"No, it isn't. He was killed."

"Who killed him?"

Diaochan could not lie.

"He's called Taiga Shiba, but he also goes by 'Majin Gaim'."

Mitsuki scoffed at the name.

"Another damned Gaim copycat," Mitsuki remembered Nise who went by Bloody Gaim, who was basically just a poor man's Bujin Gaim. Then he became a demonic being who called himself Bujin Gaim. Now he had been a true threat. He had given them all a challenge. Now there was another evil Rider who took Gaim's name.

"Yes, but he's different from the previous ones. He has a sense of honor, twisted as it might be," Diaochan told him. "He's also very skilled and powerful since he has Bujin Gaim's powers."

Mitsuki crossed his arms.

"Doesn't matter. He's still an enemy and he'll fall like all our enemies."

"Are you going to avenge Gaim?"

"Avenge him? No way," Mitsuki smirked. "But I am interested to meet this new Majin Gaim. I can't wait to cross blades with him."

Diaochan saw his eager smile. No, she could honestly say it was more bloodthirsty than eager. A shiver ran up her spine, like a pleasant tingle.

She actually looked forward to watching the Crimson Phoenix Emperor clash with the Great Fiend of Greed.

Mitsuki continued to question Diaochan, extracting every bit of information he could gather from her. She left nothing out. There would be no more lies.

* * *

Diaochan remained under house arrest but she was allowed to request for things. She was still provided meals, water, and a way to relieve herself. Her former comrades, Mitsuki's lieutenants, regarded her with disdain. Well, Riten and Gakushin looked like they loathed her but Ukin actually pitied her. Nonetheless, they all gave her the cold shoulder.

Diaochan could not blame them for their hostile attitude. She was a spy, a traitor. They had trusted her and she had thrown it back in their faces. Thankfully, she had not been executed for her treachery as she had tried to stand up to Saji, to stop him from killing Sousou. She even attempted to take him with her as she used a spell to self-destruct, but her sacrifice had been in vain. If it hadn't been for Mitsuki, Diaochan would still be dead.

As she had once been one of Mitsuki's lieutenants, her fate was in his hands. That was all the mercy Sousou would grant her.

Mitsuki entered the room. He had taken some time to deliberate, discussing with his lieutenants. They had each given their points and he considered their opinions.

Gakushin, his second-in-command, suggested that they show her some leniency as she had defected and tried to stop Sigurd.

Riten wanted her to be locked up forever for lying to all of them and betraying their trust.

Ukin asked Mitsuki to show her mercy. After all, she had literally killed herself to atone for what had happened.

Ultimately, the decision was his to make. Diaochan knew she deserved a severe punishment. Betrayal was not something that could be so easily forgiven in Sousou's court. Being locked up for life would be the best she could hope for, but she knew that a public execution would be in her future.

"Come with me," Mitsuki ordered.

Diaochan did not protest as he took her arm and took her away. She did not resist him. She would need to pay for her sins somehow.

She was brought to the courtyard where the Crimson Guard was gathered to witness her punishment.

' _No, the Phoenix Guard_ ,' Diaochan mentally corrected. She spotted Gakushin, Ukin, and Riten in the audience. Riten just glared at her, Gakushin looked stoic, and Ukin just gazed at her in pity.

Diaochan's hands were restrained and she was made to kneel before them as Mitsuki delivered his judgment.

"She posed as one of our own, winning our trust. She joined under false pretenses, becoming one of my most trusted lieutenants. Even I was fooled as I was impressed by her talents. However, she had a change of heart and has defected to our side. While we cannot ignore her crimes, we cannot ignore that she tried to destroy the one who had killed me at the cost of her own life. So, I will decide her fate," Mitsuki told his Phoenix Guard who waited in anticipation. Diaochan closed her eyes as she felt his burning gaze upon her.

"Diaochan of the Armored War Devils, I have decided your punishment," Mitsuki declared. Here it was, he was going to pass judgment on her. She was prepared for it, whatever it was, as she made peace with herself. "From this day forth, Diaochan is dead! From now on, you will live as _Shibai_."

Diaochan's eyes widened in amazement as she gasped, shocked by his verdict. His punishment was for her to throw away her true identity and to live on under her false identity as Shibai?

"Does anybody have a problem with that?" Mitsuki challenged. Nobody in the crowd protested. Nobody complained. They all understood that this was an absolute order from the Crimson Phoenix Emperor.

"Why?" Shibai - formerly Diaochan - asked as she stood up. He untied her bindings.

"Because you tried to give your life to defeat Sigurd. Also, I still need my strategist and interrogator."

Shibai silently nodded, grateful for his mercy.

"Thank you, Baron-sama."

Mitsuki returned her GenesisDriver and Peach Energy Lockseed to her.

"This is your last and only chance, Shibai. Don't make me regret it or I will make you regret it," Mitsuki warned.

No, it was more than a warning.

It was a promise.

* * *

 **KRC:** So, this is the first of three Epilogue chapters for this arc. Originally it was one big chapter, but I decided to split it into three so they are more focused on specific characters like Shibai, formerly known as Diaochan, aka Marika, former Armored War Devil and now Armored War Goddess of the Phoenix Guard in this Epilogue chapter.


	30. Epilogue: Unperfected World

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Epilogue: Unperfected World**

Late one night in the city, a man stood in front of the door that was at the end of an alley. He briefly checked to see that nobody had followed him before he knocked on the door. When a panel slid open, he whispered a phrase that allowed him access. The door opened and he entered before it slammed shut.

The Genesis cult was holding a secret meeting tonight. They made sure to be careful when holding meetings within the capital. Due to the building's rundown appearance, it was easily ignored. Putting guards in front would just attract unnecessary attention. Fortunately, they managed to draw in potential recruits who sympathized with them.

At the front of the assembly, cultists dressed in white robes stood to greet them all. The leader stepped forward to address them.

"My brothers and sisters, the ones you call Armored War Gods, the ones who you worship, the ones who you depend on to protect you all, have failed you! They are nothing but false gods, and even worse your ruler has fallen under their spell! Join us and offer us your power so we may send these wretched false gods to whatever unholy pit spawned them!"

All of a sudden, the door was kicked down and Phoenix Guardsmen stormed the building.

"Nobody move!" Mitsuki ordered loudly as he marched into the building. "This is a raid!"

The cultists tried to escape, but the Phoenix Guardsmen quickly blocked all their exits, essentially trapping them. The cultists were immediately disarmed and restrained. Some of them were found to be in possession of SengokuDrivers and Zakuro Lockseeds.

"Round them all up for questioning," Mitsuki commanded his men. The people gathered here were citizens of Sou Gi and yet they were here conspiring to commit treason. Such a crime was unforgivable, but there was still room for mercy.

Mitsuki found some of the people glaring at him, some even spitting in his direction. He ignored them all. This was his duty, his responsibility. If these traitors hated him for doing his job, then so be it.

He looked to Shibai who stood stoically beside him. Diaochan no longer existed and thus she appeared and dressed as Shibai, as decided by the Crimson Phoenix Emperor himself. She was essentially on probation and one of the conditions was to discard her former identity and live the rest of her life as Shibai, Mitsuki's strategist. It was thanks to the information she provided that they found this place.

She understood why he gave her this chance to prove herself. As one of the former higher-ranking members of the Genesis cult, Shibai knew all about their operations, including where they held their recruitment meetings within the city. With her aid, soon Sou Gi would be rid of the entire cult's influence.

* * *

Chosen was a man who appeared on a whim, so when he showed up for Mitsuki, the Crimson Phoenix Emperor decided not to chase him away. Despite how creepy the flamboyant and muscular hard-gay man could be, he still provided the Armored War Gods with useful help.

"Chosen, you're supposed to be 'all-knowing'," Mitsuki said to Chosen. "Why did Mei have to die?"

Chosen's jovial mood shifted as he turned serious. He knew the reason but he was not sure if Mitsuki would like the answer. However, Mitsuki had asked and Chosen had to answer.

"He killed her to get back at you," Chosen answered.

"I know that. We've ruined his group's plans so many times already."

"It's more personal than that. How much do you remember of how you came to this world?"

"I know it happened after I tried to stop a thief from stealing a mirror at the museum."

"That was Saji and it was not just an ordinary mirror. It was a wish-granting mirror."

Mitsuki's eyes widened as soon as he heard that. A wish-granting mirror, an actual magical wish-granting mirror had been at the museum at the time. Well, that would explain a lot.

"You mean Saji killed Mei because I stopped him from getting his wish granted?" Mitsuki questioned angrily.

"He believes you stole his wish from him. Your arrival in this world, your powers, they were all a result of the mirror granting all your wishes."

* * *

Shibai found Mitsuki sitting alone at night on the terrace. He was holding an instrument, a ruan. It was a four-stringed moon-shaped lute with a long straight neck and multiple frets. It was the closest thing this era had to a guitar.

As his fingers brushed against the strings, he took a deep breath. He was still in mourning but he needed to move on. Mei would not want him to wallow in a pit of grief and despair, and neither would his family.

According to Chosen, the reason they were Armored War Gods, the reason why the RinJyuKen Akugata existed, and the reason the heroes of the ' _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ ' were women instead of men, was because the mirror shattered and granted the wishes of everyone within its radius. He got his wish to reunite with Karin, or at least a different version of her who was also the mighty ruler Sousou Motoku.

So, in a way, it was Mitsuki's fault that Mei had died. Even so, Mitsuki would move forward and if the RinJyuKen's existence in this world was his fault, then he would gladly send them all to Hell to make up for it.

And he would fight for the Seal of Heaven to make things right.

Shibai quietly watched and listened as he started to sing:

 **Unperfected World by: Kobayashi Yutaka (Sung by Mitsuki Akechi)**

 _"Yume wo miteita kono te de tsukurikaeru sekai/Usomo giman mo sonzai shinai sekai wo/Unperfected World"_

Shibai realized quickly that he was reciting his desire through song. He wanted to change this imperfect world that was full of deceit and two-faced liars.

" _Ano hi miageta sekai no itadaki wa kumo kakure/_ _Jimen ni wa tada jibun no muryoku ga ochita"_

" _To higher sky nobori tsumeru kaidan wa nagaku/_ _Modorenai kindan no kajitsu wo teni shite"_

He sang about how he was first weak, but he still dared to reach out to seek power. He remembered feeling helpless until someone reached out to him in his time of need. Now it was his time to reach out to others and help them seek their own power, allowing them to ignite their burning resolve.

" _Dream of a perfect world itsudatte shinjiteita/_ _Tsuyosadekega anosora e chikazukuhanedato/_ _Dream of a perfect world tsuyokimonodakega kitto/_ _Sekaimo hakanainegaimo mamoreruhazuto"_

Mitsuki dreamed of a Perfect World which he would create with his own strength. He would also protect that Perfect World with his own power.

Shibai understood what he meant. He believed this was his Perfect World as he fought to make Sousou's ambition a reality. Once Sousou's ambition was fully realized, this chaotic land would be brought to order and peace would spread.

" _Senaka wo muketa aite kara shouri mogi-tote mo/_ _YATSU yori tsuyoi shoumei ni wa naranai sa"_

" _Fly, higher sky sono kokoro ga chi ni ochita mama ja/_ _Egaku risou no sekai de sae mo nigotteku"_

Shibai agreed that attacking someone who had their back turned was dishonorable. It was cowardly and such a victory was hollow. Mitsuki was no coward. He faced his challenges head on to prove his strength and that he deserved to wield it. His victories would not be tainted by cowardice or dishonor.

Shibai wanted to witness Mitsuki soar to greater heights of power and she would be at his side as he obtained it.

" _Dream of a Perfect World jibun nara kanaerareru/_ _Zetsubou no hate ni hikaru atarashii sekai wo/_ _Dream of a Perfect World tsuyoki mono dake ga kitto/_ _Mirai mo jakusha no namida mo oshieru hazu to"_

" _Yume wo miteita kono te de tsukurikaeru sekai/_ _Usomo giman mo sonzai shinai sekai wo... It's brand new world"_

" _Dream of a Perfect World itsudatte shinjiteita/_ _Tsuyosadekega anosora e chikazukuhanedato/_ _Dream of a Perfect World tsuyokimonodakega kitto/_ _Sekaimo hakanainegaimo mamoreruhazuto"_

Mitsuki would fight for his Perfect World and protect everyone he cared about so that they could attain their dreams. He swore to make Sousou's dream a reality. He knew it would not be easy, and that he would suffer as a result. He knew this when he had given up Heaven and losing Mei had brought him nothing but grief, but he channeled that pain to fuel his anger to give him the strength to create a better tomorrow.

Shibai knew she did not make a mistake when she decided to swear her fealty to him. Quietly, she listened as he continued to sing about an Unperfected World and his dream to create a Perfect World.

* * *

 **KRC:** So this is the second Interlude for this arc. Mitsuki learns what motivated Saji and also Mitsuki sings "Unperfected World" while Shibai watches. I used the Romaji lyrics with passages that interpret their meaning. And Chosen makes an important appearance.


	31. Bonus Epilogue: Black Knight Vs Dead Man

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Bonus Epilogue: Black Knight VS Dead Man**

 **Note: As Saji had been killed by Mitsuki, this may or may not have actually happened.**

Saji mysteriously found himself standing inside Dai Shi's chamber. He did not know how he got here, but he forgot about it the instant he saw his prize.

There it was, the Seal of Heaven, standing upon a pedestal. There was nobody who could stop him now as he let his greed and desire for power carry him over to it.

Saji gazed into the eyes of the Seal of Heaven and grinned.

"Such power. With it, I can become a true god," Saji uttered as he reached out for it, only for an invisible force to repel him, sending him flying backward. He crashed against the wall and grunted.

"That was not very smart of you."

Saji scowled.

"Dai Shi..."

Dai Shi revealed himself from the shadows and frowned in disapproval at Saji.

"Saji Genpou, are you trying to steal my property?" Dai Shi asked.

Saji was about to lie to save his own skin, but he had made it this far. There was no reason for him to lie about wanting to claim the Seal of Heaven for himself.

"That power..." Saji growled. "It should be mine!"

It should be his. It was his right to claim such power.

"And why do you believe that?" Dai Shi questioned.

"You only exist in this world because of us! You owe us!" shouted Saji.

"Indeed, your assistance was integral in my revival. However, your actions also brought the Armored War Gods," Dai Shi argued.

"That was not my fault and if you're going to stand in my way, you're dead!" Saji snapped. He did not seem afraid of Dai Shi at all. Either his desire for the Seal of Heaven had overpowered his intelligence or he was just stupid enough to not fear the Demon Beast King.

"So you truly believe you deserve the full power of the Seal of Heaven, do you?" taunted Dai Shi as the Seal of Heaven appeared in his free hand. "You have no idea of its true might. Allow me to show you." The Seal of Heaven glowed with malevolent light and Saji felt a heavy pressure press down upon him, forcing him to his knees.

"That power...should be mine!" Saji struggled to rise to his feet, ignoring the pressure that was pressing down on him. Dai Shi let him suffer for a few moments before finally releasing the pressure.

"If you wish to take the power of the Seal of Heaven, then you must earn it," Dai Shi declared.

"Then I have to fight _you_?" Saji challenged.

Dai Shi laughed. As if Saji stood a chance against him.

"No, you have to fight _him_ ," Dai Shi corrected.

Dai Shi stepped aside to reveal another figure, a familiar figure that Saji recognized.

It was Black Baron in his Red Banana Arms.

"How is this possible!?" Saji demanded. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I got better," Black Baron shrugged.

Why didn't anybody stay dead anymore?

"He was dead," Dai Shi corrected. "But now he isn't. Being the Master of Death, I can revive anyone I want, as long as they have potential. That is why I brought you back to life as well, Saji Genpou."

"...What?" Saji could not believe what he was hearing.

"Have you forgotten?" Dai Shi asked mockingly. "You easily died at Suzaku's hands. So what makes you believe that you deserve the Seal of Heaven now?"

"Excuse me, Dai Shi-sama," Black Baron politely interrupted. "Mind if I tell him?"

"Very well."

"Mitsuki roasted your weak ass!" Black Baron mocked.

Saji's eyes widened in panic and finally, he remembered how he had died. He remembered how Kaizer Baron had toyed with him before finally immolating him. He remembered the flames as they cooked him alive and Saji let out a scream as he recalled how his life was so violently extinguished.

Furious, Saji angrily strapped on his GenesisDriver and went through his transformation sequence.

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY!]**_

"Henshin!" he furiously shouted.

In a flash, he was already in his armor.

 _ **[SODA! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!]**_

Sigurd glared at Black Baron. He had a lot of anger to unpack. Just seeing Black Baron enraged him as his appearance reminded him of his killer, Armored War God Baron. He may not be the real thing but killing him would still be cathartic.

He did not even wait as he charged at Black Baron who was ready for him. Sparks flew as their weapons violently connected before they clashed furiously. After several swipes, Sigurd finally broke through Black Baron's guard, disarming him and sending him tumbling.

Sigurd took aim and fired his Sonic Arrow but Black Baron rolled out of the way. Getting back to his feet, he gazed at Dai Shi who gazed back.

Dai Shi shared a look with Black Baron and gave him a nod.

"Use it," Dai Shi commanded.

 **[LOCK OFF!]**

The Red Banana Lockseed was removed. Black Baron grinned as he took out a Fiend Lockseed, the one formerly used by Jam.

 **[TAOWU!]**

He unlocked it and then loaded it into his SengokuDriver before hitting the Cutting Blade.

 **[COME ON! TAOWU ARMS!]**

A pillar of dark fiendish energy blasted out of a portal to shower Black Baron with its dark demonic power, changing him. His Ride Wear suit remained the same, but now the armor on his limbs turned purple with a scale-like texture and purple vein-like patterns covered his bodysuit. His cape resembled a pair of insectoid wings which seemed to have an iridescent gleam to them. His helmet became adorned with demonic ram horns that curved forward and a small skull was mounted on his brow. Finally, set in the middle of his chest, was the Taowu Face chestpiece.

Sigurd's eyes widened as he saw Black Baron clad in the Unholy Fiend Armor. He resembled his corrupted demon form from before but now augmented by the Taowu Arms Armor.

"What in the world...?"

"Call me **Armored War Fiend Baron Nero**. Now, let's continue," declared the newly self-dubbed Baron Nero as his gauntlets glowed. They were soon equipped with the **Nero Beelzepikes** which were a pair of deadly forearm-mounted lances.

Sigurd gripped his Sonic Arrow tightly. All he had to do was to get rid of that Taowu Lockseed and he would be victorious. Then he could finally claim the Seal of Heaven for himself.

He fired his Sonic Arrow but Baron Nero deflected the shots with his Nero Beelzepikes. Roaring, Sigurd sped towards Baron Nero. Baron Nero's visor flashed and he dissolved into a cloud of smoke. Sigurd ran through the smoke, stunned by the move, and spun around in confusion. Baron Nero reformed at that very moment to strike him in the face.

Sigurd went tumbling but recovered quickly. He gritted his teeth and rose to his feet. Baron Nero yelled and rushed at Sigurd to jab him in the face, but the cherry-clad youth dodged his opponent's lance-gauntlet before kneeing him in the gut. Sigurd then began to unleash a combo of kicks, forcing Baron Nero on the defensive as he held his forearms up in front of him.

"I killed one Baron! I can easily kill a knockoff!" Sigurd shouted before he rushed at Baron Nero with a burst of speed. Baron Nero braced himself and took the charge head-on. Sigurd threw Baron Nero against a wall, and then another wall and another wall. He then performed a flurry of attacks, punching Baron Nero repeatedly with lightning fast punches before sending him flying with an uppercut. He grabbed his Sonic Arrow and blasted Baron Nero with a flurry of energy arrows.

Sigurd watched as Baron Nero vanished in the explosion. He smirked and lowered his Sonic Arrow before he was suddenly struck in the back. He spun around and was struck repeatedly in the chest before he was sent reeling by a powerful thrust to the stomach.

"You killed one Baron, sure, but he sure as hell didn't stay dead!" Baron Nero taunted.

"At least I still managed to kill him while you failed!" Sigurd snapped back. "And once I have the Seal of Heaven, I'll make sure both of you stay dead for good!"

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

Sigurd fired a powerful energy slash but Baron Nero blocked it as the energy slash did nothing but harmlessly fizzle into nothingness.

"That's not happening," Baron Nero coldly responded with a cruel glower. "He's _mine_."

Sigurd sped around Baron Nero, rapidly shooting his Sonic Arrow. In frustration and annoyance, Baron Nero gave his Taowu Lockseed one strike of his Cutting Blade.

 **[COME ON! TAOWU SQUASH!]**

Baron Nero jabbed his Nero Beelzepikes into the ground and a ring of giant red spikes sprouted around him to shield him from Sigurd's Sonic Arrow onslaught. Then, a giant spike surged from the ground and struck Sigurd, throwing him back with an explosive force.

"Ugh!" Sigurd grunted.

"You're fast, but I can see the future. I can predict your moves before you can even make them," Baron Nero boasted as the spikes receded back into the floor.

"Predict this, asshole!"

 _ **[LOCK OFF!]**_

Sigurd loaded his Cherry Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

 _ **[CHERRY ENERGY!]**_

Sigurd fired his Sonic Volley. His energy arrow dragged a large pair of cherries that would explode on contact.

Baron Nero slashed his Taowu Lockseed twice.

 **[COME ON! TAOWU AU LAIT!]**

Baron Nero thrust the Nero Beelzepikes forward and twin drills of Rinki extended from his weapons, neutralizing Sigurd's attack before it could touch his armor. The drills then burrowed into Sigurd's chest, causing him to scream.

Baron Nero withdrew his weapons and watched as Sigurd staggered, blood dripping from his wounds.

"You know, Sigurd, I think I finally got you all figured out," Baron Nero started again.

"You know nothing about me," Sigurd spat venomously. How dare Baron Nero presume he understood him?

"You have a superiority complex. You believe you're so much better than everyone else that you feel you are _entitled_ to everything. You have all this power and yet it's still not enough for you. And you absolutely can't stand it when things never go your way. You're nothing more but a spoiled brat who whines when he doesn't get _everything_ he wants," Baron Nero described. "Am I warm or am I red hot?"

"Sh-shut up!"

Baron Nero looked to Dai Shi for his decision.

" **Finish him** ," Dai Shi commanded with a thumbs-down.

Baron Nero's eyes narrowed dangerously as he grinned menacingly.

"With pleasure."

Baron Nero finally slashed his Taowu Lockseed thrice.

 **[COME ON! TAOWU SPARKING!]**

Baron Nero fired a pair of dark energy drills that converged on Sigurd, pinning him in place.

" _Ciao!_ "

The wings behind Baron Nero's back spread and buzzed, taking him into the air. He soon descended as he delivered a dropkick while producing a duplicate of himself. Both versions of Baron Nero drilled through Sigurd's body with the energy drills, phasing through his body before becoming one again.

Sigurd gurgled as blood filled his throat and mouth.

"Not again...My destiny..."

"What's that? Sorry, I can't understand you over the holes I just made in your chest," Baron Nero mocked sadistically as he cupped his hand around his ear. "It's kinda like the hole _you_ made in Mitsuki's chest. That's **karma** for you."

Baron Nero watched as Sigurd exploded, leaving nothing but his helmet which made a loud clang as it landed on the floor.

" _Fatality_ ," Baron Nero concluded. He took notice of Sigurd's helmet and went to pick it up. "Oh, and a trophy!" He narrowed his eyes as he looked inside and grimaced in disgust. "I may need to scoop out and clean the inside first, or I could make someone else do it."

Dai Shi applauded as his new Fiend Rider disposed of Saji. While this meant he had lost all of the original Armored War Devils, he had no need for any traitors in his ranks. Speaking of Diaochan, she seemed to have defected. Fortunately, Dai Shi still had his Four Great Fiends to aid him in his conquest and his loyal **Zodiac Beast Fist Squad**.

"You truly have earned that power," Dai Shi praised. "I knew I didn't make a bad choice in bringing _you_ back to life." He watched as Baron Nero started to play with Sigurd's helmet like a soccer ball, juggling it with his foot.

Baron Nero looked forward to the day he faced Mitsuki again. It would be a very dramatic reunion for both of them.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene: Popped Cherries**

"Is that all you've got?" Kaizer Baron mocked. "Because you're starting to bore me."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" Sigurd exploded with rage. Sigurd furiously punched him in the chest but the Crimson Enforcer easily tanked the blows. He continued to absorb Sigurd's punches as sparks exploded with each impact. Realizing he was not doing any damage, Sigurd stepped back and sped out of the palace. He needed to figure out a plan to put Mitsuki down once and for all.

"He's getting away!" Sousou shouted.

"No, he's coming back," Kaizer Baron deduced as his visor flashed once he saw Sigurd returning. He counted down with his fingers. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He finally balled his fist. "0."

Sigurd had suddenly run out to put as much distance as he could between himself and Kaizer Baron. Then he sped around the kingdom several times to gain momentum. He went faster and faster, generating kinetic energy before he dashed back toward the palace. In a burst of inhuman speed, he threw himself at Kaizer Baron, fist clenched and cocked back to execute a supersonic punch. With all the momentum he had built up, he was sure to punch Kaizer Baron's head off his shoulders.

Suddenly, with lightning-fast reflexes, Kaizer Baron threw his own counterpunch and the Ignition Booster's knuckles connected with Sigurd's family jewels. A loud high-pitched shriek followed, ripped straight of Sigurd's throat, as he dropped to the floor in pure agony.

"The eggs! You broke my golden eggs!" Sigurd whimpered pathetically on the floor.

All the other men watching felt sympathetic pain as they cupped their hands over their own balls and groaned in unison.

Well, every other man except for Marcus.

" _Batard_ deserved it," he muttered vindictively.

"Did he just...?" Chokaku asked.

" _Oui_ ," Marcus answered as he put on a convenient pair of shades for dramatic effect. "He _popped_ Sigurd's cherries."

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kyocho cheered.

* * *

 **KRC:** The third and final Interlude for this arc. We see Saji brought back and killed by Saito who is here to stay. Also added a little deleted scene for fun. Anyway, this ends the Phoenix Reborn Arc for Baron. A new arc will be written soon so please be patient. I will write it but I want to chill and right now it's the time for mid-season finales anyway. But I will get to an arc focused on Nagata that will set up his return. I'm just going the long way around right now.

 **BL92:** Looks like Cherry Boy got killed again by Baron Nero. Serves him right for killing Lord Baron. Also, I like the part when he got his golden eggs smashed by Kaizer Baron on the deleted scene. The golden eggs joke was my idea if AU Issei kicked AU Riser (Ochita) right in his golden eggs to make him squawk like a chicken. Because I simply hate the guy for hurting Lord Issei with one of his bitches to do his dirty work for him and I'm talking about the pig face loli with a twig. Also for Ochita, he's nothing but a cock-sucking peacock. Just saying in my opinion about Ravel's wimpy brother. One more thing about Cherry Boy, hope he burns in hell like Neasel and ShiToraTah.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Taowu Arms (Baron Nero Version):** This version of the Taowu Arms changes Black Baron's armor to resemble his monstrous berserker form, but this time he's in full control. Dubbing himself Baron Nero in this form, he possesses the power of flight, can turn into smoke, and gains limited precognitive abilities that allow him to see moments into the future. This comes in handy when predicting what his opponent will do so he can counter them. His Fiend Arms Weapons, the Nero Beelzepikes, is a set of powerful arm-mounted lances. This Arms Armor allows Baron Nero to perform the following killing moves:

 **Squash:** **Hell Spike Barrier -** Baron Nero drives his Nero Beelzepikes into the ground and a multitude of spikes sprout around him to form a barrier. He can also send spikes to attack his opponents.

 **Au Lait:** **Hell Spike Shot -** Baron Nero fires twin energy drills from his Nero Beelzepikes.

 **Sparking:** **Hell Spike Break -** Same as his Au Lait finisher, Baron Nero fires energy drills but this time they are used to pin down and immobilize his opponent. He then performs a dropkick, producing a duplicate. Once he and his duplicate connect with the energy drills, they burrow and phase through their target, resulting in an explosive death.


	32. Shoku Post-Battle Recovery

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **KRC:** After several months of writing the other story arcs, we finally get back to Shoku since the end of S6 Vol. 1. Now we'll see what's been going on since their last chapter was shown. But first, let's recap what happened in _**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga 06: End of the Armored War Gods (I).**_

 ***Ryujin Rise to the Throne Arc (1-9):** _Now that Nagata was in a death-like coma, Ryuubi had to take charge in his place and asked the Alliance to help Shoku out to defeat Braco and his army. Sou Gi sent Baron and his Crimson Guard, Son Go sent in Zangetsu with his Moon Brigade, Kosonsan, and Gridon with her army, and finally Knuckle with Ensho and her army as well. And when Braco's army came, the battle began as the Armored War Gods fought four members of the Venom Fists: Baron facing Moriya, Gridon against Maga, Knuckle, Ryugen and Chulainn facing Sorisa, and Zangetsu facing Kademu in a divide and conquer strategy._

 _Meanwhile, in Nagata's mind, Nagata had a wonderful dream of peace until it was interrupted and someone in his mind told him that it was all a dream. Then he met Chosen and the Red Reaper who tested him with a black clone of Gaim. But thanks to Chosen's advice on what held him back, he defeated his evil twin and accepted his mistakes. Also, Chosen told him that the Seal of Heaven saved his life and tested him again if he truly was worthy of its power. Once again and with the help of his friends and family, and the Red Reaper who turned out to be his real mom, he passed again with flying colors and obtained the Ryujin Key as his spirit was called out by his friends in the real world and he went to save them._

 _Back on the battlefield, things were going smoothly until Braco showed up and overpowered the Armored War Gods and the Shoku Warriors. Things weren't going well for them. Braco somehow got himself a power-up and defeated all the warriors with his comrades' powers. Then he was going to kill Ryuubi so that he could bring more misery to Shoku. Just as he was about to do that, Gaim showed up and came to rescue Ryuubi. Then he used his new Ryujin Key to access his true power known as the Ryujin Arms. Gaim and Braco had an epic fight until Braco's power went out of control and he involuntarily transformed into his Chimera Beast Form. Gaim used his power to defeat the Chimera Beast and finally the Venom Fists once and for all and Shoku is saved once again. To celebrate their victory, the Four Sovereign Riders performed their opening act singing 'Ranbu Escalation: Sovereign Edition' and Nagata gained a new title as he was known as the 'Musou Seiryuoh' to all of China._

 ***The Return of Bujin Gaim Arc (10-14):** _Awhile later after the Harvest Festival, Touka Village received a visit from Nanamomo, a lazy and peaceful Rinrinshi who was trying to flee from a dangerous demon. The demon was revealed to be Bujin Gaim, a wicked mogwai born from Nise's hatred upon his death. During the fight, Bujin Gaim proved to be a superior fighter compared to his original self. Nanamomo decided to face her fears and sacrificed herself to destroy Bujin Gaim. This ended in vain as Bujin Gaim survived._

 _Nagata managed to destroy Bujin Gaim, but let his guard down, allowing Bujin Gaim to take possession of him via the Blood Orange Lockseed. Fortunately, Nagata was able to eject his soul from his body. Nagata later went into Helheim with Iori and Karasu to confront Bujin Gaim and reclaim his body. Unfortunately, Nagata ended up trapped as a prisoner in his own body._

 _The Armored War Devils offered to ally themselves with the Armored War Gods to capture Bujin Gaim and exorcize him from Nagata. Bujin Gaim was captured and sealed in a binding circle to prevent him from escaping as it sapped his power and strength. This turned out to be a plot concocted by Ukitsu to take control of Bujin Gaim and use him as a weapon. Fortunately, Ukitsu was stopped by Kada._

 _While trapped, Bujin Gaim made Iori suspect there was a traitor among them. He also attempted to deceive Chouhi into freeing him but failed. It was only when Ryuubi untied him that he started to become aggressive. However, Ryuubi's words reached Nagata from within and Bujin Gaim was dragged into Nagata's subconscious. During their confrontation and conflict, Ryuubi destroyed the Blood Orange Lockseed. At the same time, Karasu immolated Nise's remains in Helheim Forest._

 _These two acts caused Bujin Gaim to be exorcized and vanquished. However, it seemed that a small part of him managed to survive in the end as it possessed a small dog._

 ***The Fall of Shoku Arc (15-21):** _The Sovereign Riders and Ryugen tried to stop Dai Shi's revival but were too late. Currently, Dai Shi's whereabouts were unknown and nobody knew what he had planned for the rest of China. Afterward, Nagata went on a bit of a break because of stress and guilt. He went camping with Ryuubi, Karasu, Ryofu, and Gien. He ended up bonding with Gien._

 _Haru got married to Ensho, but they were then captured when Enjutsu lured them into a trap. Sadako Ryoma was revealed to be working for Enjutsu, and Enjutsu now possessed the 'Seal of Heaven'._

 _In Shoku, Karasu revealed herself as a traitor and captured Nagata to become her brainwashed slave. She then set off with him to destroy Touka Village and the Shoku Warriors to build their own empire. Unfortunately, Karasu failed when Nagata managed to break free from her mind control. Karasu used the Taowu Arms but she was defeated and later locked up. Tragically, Gien died after succumbing to mortal wounds._

 _During "The Night Shoku Falls", Enjutsu launched an attack with Ukitsu and Sadako. Kurokage Troopers stormed the village, prompting the Shoku Warriors into action. Most shockingly, Knuckle appeared and was fighting alongside the enemy. Ryuubi, Chouhi, and Kanu defeated him. Nagata headed back to the castle to protect Karasu when he learned she might be in danger._

 _Nagata encountered Ukitsu. As Gaim and Duke (Dragon Energy Arms), they fought. Gaim eventually gained the upper hand when he transformed into Kachidoki Arms, but Duke countered him by summoning Puppet Riders: Bujin Gaim, Black Baron, Jam and Ryugen-Yomi. Gaim became Ryujin Gaim and easily beat them. Duke then brought in a new warrior: Taiga Shiba who could transform into Majin Gaim via the Bujin Gaim Lockseed._

 _Majin Gaim killed Ukitsu and took the Taowu Lockseed from him. He revealed to Ryujin Gaim that he also had a Fiend Lockseed and used the Taotie Arms. Idunn came to Ryujin Gaim's aid but they were both beaten. Majin Gaim then killed Nagata and his body vanished. Karasu fled in grief._

 _Meanwhile, Iori confronted Sadako. Sadako used a talisman to upgrade her powers and was a match for Ryugen-Yomi. When she seemed to have the upper hand, Ryugen-Yomi obtained a sudden boost of power and defeated her. However, he succumbed to exhaustion and collapsed. Sadako tortured him but was killed by Kochu._

 _Saver and a group of Genesis cultists appeared and used the Zakuro Lockseeds to bomb Touka Village._

Now that you guys are up to speed, let's get on with the show!

* * *

The Shoku Warriors had just finished capturing Enjutsu's base camp and tied up the surviving Genesis cultists. Enjutsu was also in custody with her hands and feet tied together. She looked like she was in shock and it was not because her attack had failed.

Kochu was treating Iori's injuries. Within the enemy's supplies, she found water to clean his wounds and bandages to dress them with. He would be walking with a slight limp since Sadako had stabbed his thigh and he would also get some scars as a result. Otherwise, he was fine.

Besides, Iori found scars to be an acceptable consequence. Kochu once mentioned that a man with scars was quite manly. They showed his experience from the battles he survived. She just hoped he did not make it a habit in collecting more.

Komei's Inves landed and put her down before she sent it back to Helheim Forest. Her arrival did not go unnoticed as she ran up to her friends.

"Hawawawawa!"

"Shuri, what are you doing here?" Kanu asked and she noticed that the blonde strategist looked panicked and for good reason too.

"Everyone! It's terrible! Terrible!" Komei yelled.

"Shuri, what's wrong?" Ryuubi asked worriedly.

"It's the village! Hurry!"

Knowing it was unwise to ignore their strategist, the Shoku Warriors regrouped and quickly returned to their village. They had left it unprotected when they assaulted Enjutsu's camp.

Kanu prayed that they were not too late.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Chapter 40: Shoku Post-Battle Recovery**

* * *

They were too late.

The village was in ruins.

The smell of smoke and ash hung thick in the air, causing Batai to cough when she inhaled it. Homes and businesses had been destroyed, reduced to rubble and debris that littered the ground. It was quiet as was no soul in sight. The villagers had evacuated but the guards remained behind to secure their home.

Then they saw the state of their home and were horrified.

Shoku Castle was in a terrible state. The outer wall and gate were nothing but broken rubble. As for the castle itself, it was a miracle that it was still standing despite the massive damage it had taken. It looked almost ready to collapse.

"What could've done this?" Chou'un asked, aghast at the state of their castle.

"It looked like a bomb went off," Iori stated beside Kochu as he scanned the damage. He was not too far off from his assessment.

With Shoku Castle demolished, the interior was exposed, allowing them to see all the bodies that littered the floor. The guards and staff that remained in the castle during the attack had all been killed.

"Shuri, what did this?" Kanu asked, horrified by all the damage and deaths.

"I saw explosions," Komei answered. "I don't know what caused them, but I knew I could not stay. I had to get away and tell you."

Kochu gasped in realization.

"What's wrong, Koi?" Iori asked his wife.

"We left Riri in the castle!" Kochu cried.

Iori's eyes widened in realization and panic. They had left Riri in the castle with the others during the attack. They had believed that their little girl would be safe. Now they were afraid that they had doomed their daughter instead.

"We need to find her!" he yelled. He took a step forward but Ryofu barred his way. "Get out of my way, Ren!"

"You are hurt," Ryofu reminded, pointing to his limp.

"I don't care! Our daughter is in there! We need to find her!" Iori yelled at her.

"You are hurt," Ryofu repeated.

"Get out of my way, Ren! That's an order!" Iori snapped. He had no time and patience to try and convince her so he tried to force his way past the Insane Warrior. However, that was easier said than done as Ryofu refused to let him go and barred his way.

Ryofu understood how Iori was feeling right now. She was worried too since she had left Chinkyuu and their pets behind. Hopefully, they managed to get away or find shelter during the attack.

"Airen, you need to calm down," Kochu urged her husband. He would end up reopening his wounds if he did not relax.

"Aren't you worried about Riri?" he questioned his wife frantically.

"Of course I am. She's our daughter. But right now you're hurt. You need to trust that the others can find her." Kochu embraced her husband in an attempt to comfort him. He put an arm around her, pulling himself deeper into her comforting embrace, his face pressed against her pillowy soft bosom.

"I can't lose her. I can't lose either of you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you," he whispered as he held his wife. He was afraid of what might've happened to Riri while they were away. Once before, they had left Riri under the care of a babysitter, only to come back to find that she had been kidnapped. What if Riri had gotten hurt while they were not around to protect her again?

"Riri's a strong girl. She'll be alright," Kochu reassured her husband.

"How can you tell?" Iori asked his wife.

"I just have hope."

Iori relaxed, but he was still cautious. Yes, they needed hope right now to get them through this. Maybe it was foolish and unrealistic, but they needed to hope for the best.

He looked to Ryofu who had stopped him before.

"Find our little girl, please," Iori requested her and she nodded.

"Relax, Iori-sama. We'll find Riri," volunteered Bacho. "Come on, Ren."

"OK."

"I'm coming too," offered Batai. She was Riri's babysitter, so she wanted to make sure the little girl was alright as well.

"Please, find Hinari, Ei, and Suikyo-sensei as well," Komei added worriedly. They had stayed in the castle too. She hoped they managed to find someplace safe to hide during the chaos. She did not want to lose her mother figure and kohai. They were her family.

Ryofu, Batai, and Bacho entered the castle grounds to look for Riri and any survivors.

There was still someone left unaccounted for, someone important.

"Wait, what about Nagata-sama?" Ryuubi wondered. "He's not here."

"I saw him go into Helheim Forest...with Idunn..." Komei answered. Nobody was happy about that.

"So, he did let her out," Iori frowned unhappily. Nagata had gone to rescue his cousin who was locked up in the dungeon.

"But they were fighting Duke and another Armored War Devil!" Komei quickly added.

"Did you see who the new guy is?" Iori asked. If Ukitsu's group had gotten a new Armored War Devil, they needed to know.

"Yes," Komei confirmed. What she said next would shock them. "It was **Bujin Gaim**."

All of a sudden, the blood drained from everyone's faces.

"Bujin...Gaim..." Ryuubi repeated. They all had terrible experiences with the demonic Armored War Devil, enough to give them nightmares. Not only had he killed many people, but he had also stolen Nagata's body and tried to kill them all.

A _mogwai_ born from Nise's vengeful and hate-filled heart at the time of his death, Bujin Gaim was nothing like his predecessor. In fact, he was worse. Nise had been an imposter, a con man with delusions of grandeur. Despite gaining the powers of an Armored War Devil, he had still been no match for the Armored War Gods that resulted in him suffering defeat after humiliating defeat. His death should have been the end of him, but his hatred had given birth to a true monster. He literally embodied all of Nise's worst attributes and amplified them to a frightening degree. Malicious, sadistic and cruel, Bujin Gaim had become their personal boogeyman, and they believed he had been destroyed. Clearly, he managed to find a way to return from whatever Hell he had been sent to.

"But that's impossible. He was destroyed," Kanu said in disbelief. "How can he still be alive?"

That was the question on everyone's mind.

"Maybe Ukitsu somehow brought him back to life and put him under his control?" Iori surmised. Ukitsu had wanted to put Bujin Gaim under his control when he had possessed Nagata. Maybe he had resurrected the _mogwai_ and managed to do so.

"I don't know about that because Bujin Gaim killed him," Komei countered.

"Really?" Iori asked, pleasantly surprised. That was some good news at least. Oh, it was bad news that Bujin Gaim was back, but it was good news that Ukitsu was gone. That meant one less enemy to worry about. It was actually pretty funny. Ukitsu had overestimated himself when he tried to control Bujin Gaim only to pay the price for his hubris.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. After that, Bujin Gaim fought Nagata-sama and Idunn. Then they went into Helheim Forest," Komei finished her explanation. "That's the last time I saw them."

Iori was going to have some words with Nagata later once he got back, but right now he just wanted to know if Riri was OK. He held Kochu's hand to comfort her and himself. He remembered Kochu telling him how the death of her first husband had devastated her. If anything were to happen to Riri, her heart would just shatter.

He could _not_ let that happen.

* * *

"This place is a total wreck," Batai remarked as she searched with her cousin and Ryofu. They ignored the bodies as they tried to look for survivors. It was not easy as they saw bodies everywhere. Some were in pieces and they all had their eyes wide open as if their deaths had been too sudden. After fighting in so many battles, the young warrior thought she was used to it all but she still got nightmares whenever she recalled the casualties. It never got easier, especially when the people who died were people she had known.

Bacho herself had known these servants, often walking past them every day. While the Shoku Warriors were busy with military duties, the servants would clean the castle and do their laundry. To see them all dead was just devastating, but she hardened her heart to focus on their mission. They could not afford to break down now. They needed to find survivors.

Ryofu narrowed her eyes, ignoring the corpses, and focused her ears to listen for anything. Living in the wild with animals had sharpened all her senses. It was why she was such an expert hunter and tracker.

"Come on," Ryofu prompted. "This way."

"You found something?" Bacho asked.

"My pets. I hear them. Over here."

Batai and Bacho followed Ryofu and they found the entrance of the basement buried under the rubble. Ryofu could hear barking coming from the other side.

"Sekito," Ryofu identified. She easily cleared the debris and rubble before opening the door. Ryofu, Bacho and Batai went down the stairs. It was just fortunate that whatever had destroyed the castle had left the basement untouched. They saw lanterns shining at the bottom of the steps.

They found Kaku, Riri, Hoto, Suikyo, Chinkyuu, and Ryofu's pets all huddled together. Kaku even held a broom as an improvised weapon. Kaku yelled when she was ready to whack them, but relaxed as soon as she saw who it was.

Ryofu's pets made a beeline for the redhead and surrounded her. Ryofu picked up Sekito who licked her face.

"Is it over?" Riri asked hopefully.

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"RIRI!"

The family of three was reunited as they held each other tightly.

"You're OK!" Iori smiled happily as he hugged his stepdaughter. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Where were you?" Kochu asked.

"We hid underground," Riri answered.

"We hid down in the basement during all the commotion," Kaku elaborated as she glanced at her 'roommates'. "And it seems I wasn't the only one with the same idea."

"It seemed like the safest place. We thought nobody would find us," Suikyo admitted worriedly.

"Then we heard the explosions," Hoto said as she shed tears of joy at seeing everyone was safe and sound. "I was so scared."

"I'm just glad to see that you're both alright," Komei said, relieved as she hugged Suikyo and Hoto.

"And check out what else we found!" Batai smiled broadly as she showed everyone a GenesisDriver. She had picked it up while looking for Riri and the others.

"May I see that?" Iori asked. Batai handed it to him. He examined it and was disappointed to see it was severely damaged. It would not be able to function as anything but an ugly paperweight. However, the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed that was locked in its Drive Bay/Genesis Core appeared to be undamaged.

Once Chinkyuu saw all the damage around her, she had a flashback of the destruction of her own home village. It was the same. There were bodies, ruined buildings, dread, and despair. But when she watched Iori, Kochu and Riri, she smiled. No, this was not a total loss. Though many had died, they managed to come out of this alive, and many villagers had managed to escape during the attack.

They managed to survive again and because of that they could recover and rebuild. It was the one good thing that came out of this whole disaster.

Ryuubi was still worried about Nagata as he had not been found. This was not the first time he had gone missing, but when Bujin Gaim had taken him, at least they knew where to find him. Even when Braco had put him in a coma, she still held onto the hope that he would recover. Now he was missing, and they had no clue where he was. She had no idea what to do as her mind was preoccupied with whatever terrible thing might have happened to him.

He could be dead, like really dead, for real.

"Touka," Iori spoke up as he approached her. "You need to step up."

"Iori-sama?" Ryuubi questioned, his voice shaking her out of her dreadful thoughts.

"You need to step up," he repeated, "and take charge."

"But Nagata-sama isn't here."

Iori frowned seriously.

"No, he isn't, but we can't worry about him right now. The village needs a leader, _we_ need a leader, and that person is you."

"He's right," Kanu agreed. "Nagata-sama chose you to take his place if he was unable to perform his duties. You took command after Braco defeated him before and while he was possessed. You can take command again in his absence."

"But shouldn't we go look for him?" Ryuubi questioned. "He could be hurt or worse."

"It's not ideal," Iori remarked. "But right now the villagers need to be informed. You need to tell them the attack is over and to put them at ease. This is something only you can do. It's why Nagata chose you in the first place."

Truth be told, Ryuubi was the kind of leader they needed right now. She was the heart of their team due to her kindness, mercy, and compassion. She may not possess the power or influence of an Armored War God, but she still had her charisma that convinced people to trust and follow her. But most importantly, she could inspire hope. If anybody could help them and the villagers recover from this, it's going to be her.

Ryuubi looked at her sworn sister and the Ultimate Eye. They were right. The villagers needed a leader that could make them feel safe, that could tell them that everything was going to be alright. This was something only she could do. It was something she must do. She slapped her cheeks to motivate herself and put on a determined expression.

"Aisha, Rinrin," Ryuubi called to her two sworn sisters. "Come with me. I'm going to tell the villagers that the attack is over."

Kanu smiled and Chouhi nodded. The little redhead did not seem upset even if Nagata was missing. She knew her big brother was strong and believed he would return to them. He always did before and that would never change.

"We're going to need to gather up all the bodies for burial," Ryuubi continued. "And I don't think the villagers can return to the village right now. It looks like a lot of homes were destroyed during the attack. Shuri, I need you to assess the damage for me and do a casualty count as well. Take Hinari to help you."

Both strategists nodded.

"We can do that," Komei said.

"We'll need to salvage and gather whatever supplies we can find," Ryuubi went on. "Ren, Nenene, this is very important. I need you and your dogs to do this for me. We're going to need you to find food. Salvage anything you can find that was not ruined during the attack."

Ryofu and Chinkyuu nodded.

"Yes."

"You got it!"

"We'll need to put the villagers up somewhere. The shelter camp isn't well-equipped right now," Ryuubi said.

"We did just take over Enjutsu's camp," Chou'un reminded. "They should have provisions we can use to help the villagers."

"Good, then we can set up a temporary camp for them there," Ryuubi agreed. "Sui, Sei, Shion, Ei, Tanpopo, you can set everything up to turn it into a refugee camp. We also need to decide what to do with our prisoners." Normally, they would hold prisoners in a dungeon before they were put on a horse-drawn wagon with guards to take them to the prison. Unfortunately, they had lost their horses and wagons during the attack. Without them, transporting the prisoners in this weather was not possible.

"Let's just kill them," Iori bluntly suggested. He didn't seem to care that Riri and Kochu heard him too. They had likely grown accustomed to his bloodthirsty tendencies. Immediately, everyone's eyes were on him, aghast. "What?"

"We can't just kill them, Iori-sama," Bacho protested.

"Sure we can. They're the enemy and now they're our prisoners. They came here and attacked us. They could've killed our friends and my daughter. By all rights, we should execute them for that," Iori retorted with a harsh glare. "They don't deserve mercy. Besides, they'll just be extra mouths to feed and I doubt we'll have enough rations for our own people if we set even a bit aside for them."

"We are not killing the prisoners," Ryuubi firmly decided. She had heard how Iori had cruelly killed a gang of bandits without giving them a proper trial. She understood why he had done it, but she was just so tired of seeing people die even if they were enemies.

"Fine," Iori begrudgingly agreed with a sigh. "But that still doesn't change the fact that we'll need to decide what to do with them."

"We'll hold them for now. I'll send a letter to Pairen for assistance," Ryuubi said.

"Asking your best friend for help?" Iori asked. "Are you sure?"

"We can't do this alone, Iori-sama. You said it yourself. We may not have enough supplies and rations for everyone."

She had a point there. A more prideful person would have hated relying on outside help, but these were desperate times and they needed to provide help and relief for the villagers.

"Well, in that case, I guess I can call my brother to ask if he can lend a hand," Iori offered. The jungles of Nanban were rich with food so his brother's tribe likely had food stored with some to spare. Perhaps Iori could persuade them to share some once they learned what had happened. However, that still did not change the fact that they would have to share their food with the prisoners. If they didn't have any prisoners to worry about, they would have fewer problems distributing provisions.

"Also, Iori-sama, could you go into the Helheim Forest to find Nagata-sama?" Ryuubi asked. While phrased as a request, it was definitely an order. She was worried about Nagata. What if he was hurt? What if Karasu had taken control of him again? Ryuubi needed to know that he was safe.

For a moment, Iori considered refusing the request/order. Why should he go look for the deserter? He was sure that Nagata had abandoned them when they needed him and that they should forget about him. However, if he were to refuse, it would not look good for him.

It was best that he went along with her request.

"Alright, I'll do that," Iori agreed. Of course, he would but not immediately.

"Great," Ryuubi smiled. She trusted Iori to be able to find Nagata. Pumping her fist, she gave her order, "Alright, let's get to work, everyone."

There was just something infectious about Ryuubi's positive attitude which motivated them. As the group separated to perform their duties, Kochu and Riri stood beside Iori.

"Are you alright, Airen?" Kochu asked, concerned for her husband. He seemed to be in a less than good mood.

"I'm just tired of dealing with these attacks," Iori answered. He was stressed as well as still angry at Nagata for his naive decisions and abandoning them to rescue his traitorous cousin.

Kochu put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"At least you don't have to deal with it alone."

Iori smiled at her and then at Riri who held his hand.

"I'm so glad you're both here with me. You girls make the things I do worth it."

They really did. Before he came to this world, he had riches but nothing that was truly precious to him. Now that he had a family, he would do anything to protect them.

Absolutely _anything_.

"Daddy, you're not going to hurt the prisoners, right?" Riri asked innocently.

"No, I won't, sweetie," Iori answered with a soft smile. Even though it would be so easy. He had come up with so many ways to take care of the prisoners.

The first was the easiest. It involved him acting as a one-man firing squad and shooting them to death. It would be so simple, clean and humane, with a single bullet for each of them. Unfortunately, it would still be traced back to him. He had suggested executing them and it would be too much of a coincidence if they were found dead with wounds caused by a weapon only he wielded.

He had also considered using the villagers to do the deed for him. They would be incredibly upset after losing their homes and wanted to know who was responsible. Iori could just point them in the right direction and let their angry mob mentality run its course. His hands would be clean and their problem would be solved. Of course, there were also risks involved. He could still be pointed out to be the ringleader. He really did not need that hassle.

Finally, he had considered just throwing the prisoners into Helheim Forest and letting the place deal with them for him. If the fruit did not get them first, then the Inves would kill them for trespassing on their habitat. Nobody would know it was he who had sent them to their deaths, but they could still suspect him.

His murderous thoughts were understandable. They had nearly killed his daughter and her death would have fractured their entire family. Oh, he knew that the prisoners had not been the ones who had personally blown up their home, but they were still part of the group responsible and they needed to pay for their actions with their lives.

However, Iori was not going to kill them, because Ryuubi had asked him to.

Even though it would be so easy.

However, if Riri had died, then nothing would stop him from getting his revenge. Not Ryuubi, not his friends, not even his wife. Of course, knowing Kochu, she would be right by his side and killing all those bastards with him.

"Come on. Let's go help the girls set up the camp for the villagers," said Kochu.

"I'll help," Iori offered.

"Didn't Touka ask you to go look for Nagata-sama?"

"It can wait."

Yes, first Iori would help them to set up the camp for the villagers and then he would go looking for Nagata. He already had a list of things to say to his friend for leaving them to fend for themselves.

Hand-in-hand, the family of three followed the others to the campsite.

* * *

"Look at what those monsters did to the kitchen," Chinkyuu grimaced as she stood in the middle of what used to be their castle's cooking area. Plates and bowls lay shattered and utensils littered the floor. The cabinets had been blasted open and the stove looked like it had been blown to pieces. Even more unfortunate was the lack of food. Most of the vegetables were ruined and rendered inedible while a whole chicken was found shredded to pieces and covered in rubble. Maybe they could salvage some of the greens that still looked good. All they needed was a bit of cleaning.

Chinkyuu found the jar Chou'un used to keep her menma, at least what remained of it. With the jar shattered beyond recognition, Chou'un's precious menma was gone.

She was sure to freak out once she learned the tragic fate of her precious menma.

"No food here," Ryofu concluded with disappointment after they finished searching the kitchen. She spotted a kitchen knife on the floor and picked it up.

"Why'd you pick that up, Ren-dono?" Chinkyuu asked.

"It's his," Ryofu said as she showed Chinkyuu the knife which had Nagata's name inscribed on it. That made it very precious to her.

"C'mon, let's head down to the basement. I think we still have some rice stored down there," Chinkyuu told her.

"Wait," Ryofu said as she pointed at the pantry door. The dogs were gathered in front of it, barking at it like there was something behind it. Unlike the rest of the kitchen, it looked clean and undamaged. There was writing on the surface, like the kind Kada used for his warding talismans.

"Are you sure we'll find something in there?" Chinkyuu asked, looking at it uncertainly. She was afraid that their enemies had raided the pantry, leaving it completely barren. There was also a possibility that the enemy had left a booby trap for them.

Ryofu cautiously put her hand against the door and it gave way. A rush of cold air hit the two girls and then lanterns hanging from the ceiling magically lit up. The two girls' eyes widened in amazement as they saw fully stocked shelves of food. There were vegetables, fruits, eggs, and even meat.

Unknown to the others, Nagata had commissioned Kada to enchant the pantry so that it could preserve food for long periods of time to keep them fresh and extend their shelf life, like a fridge. Kada understood and got to work, creating a spell that could do just that. It was how this pantry came to be.

"Grab a basket," Ryofu instructed when she spotted some baskets in the pantry. "Fill it with food."

"No need to tell me twice!" Chinkyuu responded as she eagerly grabbed a basket and began to fill it with food. They even found a jar of menma in the pantry, which should please Chou'un very much.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Enjutsu's campsite, Haru stood guard over the would-be conqueror in her tent. This had been a terrible night for both of them. Not only had they attacked an allied kingdom, Enjutsu finally realized what she had done and she was regretting her actions.

"Miu-chan, what happened to you?" Haru asked her. He was not angry. He knew she had not been acting like herself. He blamed that on the Armored War Devils for getting in her head and manipulating her. He knew what it felt like to be manipulated or in his case coerced to do something against his will.

"I'm sorry," Enjutsu apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, Haru-niisama, forgive me."

Haru knelt down to look her in the eye. She flinched away from his gaze.

Guilt, shame, regret, remorse, it was all painted on her face.

"What happened to you?" Haru repeated the question.

Enjutsu finally answered.

"I don't know...when I saw the Seal of Heaven...I just...I just..." Enjutsu sobbed and wept, her tears streaming from her eyes. "What have I done? How could I have done that to Nanano? To Reiha-neesama? How could I have been so awful?"

Haru sighed at the pathetic sight. He really had no answer that could ease her pain. To be honest, she had craved power and recognition. That desire had made her an ideal target for the Armored War Devils to manipulate and use. She had an army, resources and wealth to fund their campaign, but she was not a genius. It was just so easy to fool her and use her.

She was supposed to be a ruler, but now she looked like a pitiful child who had lost everything. He could not help but pity her. The only thing he could do was try to ease her sorrow. She begged for forgiveness but he was not the only one she needed to apologize to. She needed to make amends with Ensho, Chokun and the others she had locked up.

Iori entered the tent. He looked at Enjutsu who flinched from his gaze. She had reason to be frightened. He was the frightening Demon Dragon of the Underworld, and that was not a title he gained for being nice on the battlefield. It may be true that he was kind to his friends and allies, but he was reputed to be cruel and merciless to his enemies.

"Hey, Iori. How are things going?" Haru asked.

"We've survived for another night," Iori answered. "Right now we're turning this site into a refugee camp for the villagers. I suppose you have enough supplies for them, don't you?"

"Yeah, we've got food, tents, blankets, firewood, and pretty much anything you might need," Haru said.

"Alright, good," Iori nodded. "So, care to tell me what's going on?"

"It wasn't Miu-chan's fault. She was brainwashed," Haru defended. "Those assholes did something to mess with her head, but she's all better now."

Iori glanced at Enjutsu and she flinched away. He did not believe it, but Ukitsu's group and the RinJyuKen Akugata were definitely capable of brainwashing and manipulating people. The Chou Sisters, Bravo, and Sousou, along with her Gi Faction, were prime examples of people who Ukitsu had used to further his own goals. Even Iori himself knew what it was like to have his free will got stolen (by Karasu) and forced to attack his friend. Whether Enjutsu had done it of her own free will or not was yet to be determined.

"And you? Why did you attack us?" Iori asked Haru.

"They took my family hostage," Haru answered.

Now Iori understood. In fact, he had experienced the same thing. When Riri had gotten kidnapped, he had been forced to fight Nagata in order to keep her safe. Kochu herself had been forced to assassinate someone. Fortunately, Riri had been rescued by the combined efforts of Nagata, Kanu, Chouhi, Komei, and Sonshoko.

Iori sympathized with Haru. Ensho was Haru's wife. While Iori was not sure what Haru saw in the vain and egotistical blonde, it did not change the fact that innocent women were being held captive.

He was reminded of what he saw when he and his men raided that bandit hideout and he found the girls being used as sex slaves. He did not want that to happen to any woman.

"You were under duress," Iori concluded. "I see."

"Sorry, man. If I had any other choice, I wouldn't have attacked you guys. You're my buddies."

"Right, we're buddies and since we're such good buddies I'm going to help you rescue your wife and your friends."

Haru and Enjutsu were stunned by this.

"Save Reiha-chan and the others? Right now?" Haru asked.

"Why waste time?" Iori returned rhetorically.

"But don't your friends need you here?"

"Your wife needs you too." Yes, Iori was supposed to be helping the others set up the camp for the villagers and then he was supposed to go looking for Nagata. However, right now, this seemed more important. Besides, he was in no rush to find Nagata.

"But the place is crawling with guards. They're no problem for me, but if they hear us coming, they might hurt Reiha-chan and the others."

"They won't hear us coming. We'll sneak inside and get them out undetected."

"So, you got a plan?" Haru asked hopefully.

"Yes, I have a plan," Iori answered as he held up a Tulip Hopper Lockseed. "Come on, Haru. We're going for a ride."

"But you're hurt. Are you sure?"

"It's just a few flesh wounds and Kada gave me some painkillers. As long as I don't exert myself, my wounds won't reopen and I should be alright."

"OK, I'm just afraid your wife will get worried. Maybe you should tell her first."

"We'll be in and out before she notices I'm gone," Iori responded with a wink. "Trust me. Now, come on. We don't have time to waste."

Haru nodded. Honestly, he couldn't wait to rescue Ensho. He actually planned on going back to get them as soon as everyone else was asleep. Now with Iori helping out, his chances of successfully rescuing them seriously went up.

"So are we going to get Nagata to help us?" Haru asked.

Iori briefly scowled at the mention of Nagata. He had tried to contact Nagata with his LockPhone but received no answer.

"Sorry, but he won't be joining us," Iori answered unhappily. He was still convinced that Nagata had abandoned them.

The two stepped out of Enjutsu's tent and Iori instantly froze. Haru bumped into his back and wondered what made him stop only to gulp. Standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and an unhappy expression on her face was Kochu. Riri stood next to her, matching her mother's expression and posture.

Oh, shit.

They were not happy.

OK, Riri looked adorable when she tried to look mad, but she was mad too, no doubt about it.

"Oh, Koi," Iori smiled sweetly, trying not to sound nervous after being caught.

"Going somewhere, boys?" Kochu asked, glaring dangerously at her husband. Haru hid behind Iori for protection as the latter gulped. He could not help it. The archer was scary.

"How much did you hear?" Iori asked nervously. If he played dumb, maybe Kochu would not catch on to what he was planning to do.

"What do you think?" Kochu's frown deepened as she folded her arms under her breasts, her daughter mimicking her. One difference between her and Riri was that when she did it, she looked very attractive.

"Dude, I think she knows," Haru whispered.

"Yeah, I get that, Mr. Obvious," Iori hissed back at him.

"You mean 'Mr. Knuckleman'."

Haru probably meant it as a joke to help ease the tension, but nobody was laughing.

* * *

 **KRC:** Looks like Iori's in the doghouse right now. Will Haru and Iori be able to rescue Ensho and the others? Will Kochu let her husband go even though he's still injured from his battle with Sadako? Will they find out what really happened to Nagata?

So, just to make things clear, this chapter takes place right after Touka Village survived the last attack. So far, we know Ukitsu's dead, Sadako is dead, and Nagata's dead too. Only not everyone knows about the last one. Enjutsu's also captured and her forces have been defeated. Right now they're just trying to figure out how to handle all of this. Ryuubi's taken charge and they're all worried about Nagata, but trying not to think about him. They need to focus on the people.

* * *

A zipper materialized within the woods, against the bark of a tree. Then, through an invisible force, the zipper opened up.

Karasu Oda fell out of the portal and it zipped back up behind her before vanishing.

The ebony-haired girl breathed heavily as she forced herself to sit on her knees. Tears and perspiration stained her face as she leaned against the tree.

"Naga-kun..." she sobbed.

She looked at his items which she managed to gather before her escape. First was his SengokuDriver which held the damaged Kachidoki Lockseed. She ran her fingers over the surface of the device and tried to release it from the Drive Bay. It did not work. The Lockseed was stuck in the SengokuDriver.

The SengokuDriver was pretty much useless to her. After all, it was locked onto her cousin. Just thinking about Nagata brought back another torrent of sorrow.

She then looked at the Ryujin Key which she had also managed to pick up. It had lost its metallic sheen as it had turned to stone. She did not know what had caused its transmutation, but she suspected that it had to do with Nagata's death.

Remorse, regret, guilt, sorrow, sadness, anger, rage...it all gathered within her like a violent tornado.

Unable to hold it in, she let out a scream and angrily pounded the snow.

Why did Nagata have to die!?

It was not supposed to end this way!

He should be alive!

She should've kept him safe!

Tears dripped from her eyes as she stopped pounding the snow-covered ground. What was the point?

What was the point of going on?

What was the point of living?

All alone, the poor heiress reflected on everything that had happened. She had come to this world to help Nagata and to bring him home. She had even made a deal with Nagata's enemies for greater power.

Her plan had been to scare Nagata and discourage him so he would abandon this place and come back with her. Unfortunately, her plan had failed and she became guilty of treason.

Her beloved cousin Nagata had been the one to pass judgment and he put her in the dungeon. He had not wanted her to be executed even though the punishment for treason was death.

He had shown her mercy.

But now all Karasu wanted to do was to die.

Her hands had been stained in blood long before she arrived in this world. She had made a career as a bandit slayer, hoping that her reputation could attract Nagata's attention. She had been successful and he had brought her into the fold.

She had felt happiness at being reunited with him and relief to see that he was alive. Then came jealousy and hatred as she witnessed that he had given his heart to someone else. No, he was sharing his heart with others. She had decided to erase them but she would have to be smart about it.

She had befriended them to gain their trust. She had fought alongside them while secretly planning their demise. All the time she had been forced to endure watching them being intimate with her beloved cousin had caused her blood to boil in rage.

He had never looked at her like _that_ , not even once.

So she had forced him and made him assault the others to eliminate them. She had even killed one of their own.

Yet, she had failed. She had failed miserably and all her efforts were wasted.

After spending a lot of time in that dungeon cell with only her thoughts to keep her company, she soon realized that she had indeed betrayed him.

She had been selfish and it had cost her everything.

She had wanted him for herself but gained nothing.

She had lost him and her honor.

And it was all her fault.

Now she was a fugitive and would no doubt be hunted down.

 _Harakiri_ was the only path left for her.

Unfortunately, she did not have her sword with her. She had lost it. However, she did possess her SengokuDriver and Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. Chosen had gotten them back for her so she could help Nagata.

A lot of good that did. She failed yet again and he was gone.

Now those same tools would be used to end her own life.

Karasu summoned her armor and removed her helmet. She then drew the Sword Bringer out from its sheath within the Apple Reflecter.

She gazed at the flat side blade, her amber eyes staring back at her from her own reflection. She held the tip of the blade to her stomach. The armor was durable, but even it had its limits and she was aiming for her stomach which only had the Ride Wear suit's protection. It would no doubt take a little bit of effort to pierce the suit and her flesh, but the armor enhanced her strength. She just needed to apply enough force so she could perform seppuku. Then she would bleed out.

It would be a slow and agonizing death but it was what she deserved.

"Wait for me, Naga-kun."

She closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself.

Her shame would be washed away and soon she would be reunited with her beloved in death.

"Such a shame."

That made Karasu pause.

She was not alone.

She opened her eyes and saw a man staring back at her. He wore robes with a mask that reminded her of a rhinoceros. She frowned angrily. He had interrupted her sacred honorable suicide.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Just someone about to witness you making a terrible mistake," he said.

"Don't talk like you know me!" she snapped angrily. "You don't know what I've done! You do not understand!"

"I understand perfectly. I can see it in your eyes. You've lost everything, haven't you?"

Karasu slowly lowered her sword and let it slip out of her fingers.

Yes, she had lost everything. She had hit rock bottom. Without Nagata, she had nothing. She could not live without him, which was why she decided to take her own life.

"I have nothing to live for..." Karasu confessed as the tears returned.

"Actually, you do have something to live for," he corrected.

"And what is that?" Karasu spat with a scoff.

"You can avenge your losses."

Karasu's eyes widened in realization.

What was she doing? She shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself. She should not be contemplating suicide.

She could not die yet, not before avenging her beloved.

"Taiga...Shiba..." she growled.

She hated him like she had never hated anyone before. She did not hate those rapists half as much and the hatred she held for the girls was just a speck.

He had committed the ultimate sin.

He had taken Nagata from her.

With a renewed resolve, she picked her sword back up.

"You're right..." Karasu slowly rose to her feet, standing tall and proud, all sorrow washed away before being replaced now by a burning desire for revenge. "I can't die yet, not until I make _him_ pay."

The man nodded, acknowledging Karasu's fury.

"However, he is stronger than me and I doubt my blade can cut him down. I must become stronger," Karasu swore.

"I can help you with that."

"Who are you?" Karasu asked again. He had yet to give her his name.

"Little Crow, my name is Brusa Li."


	33. Ride to the Rescue

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

In the dungeon located beneath Enjutsu's castle, a couple of guards were standing watch in front of the cell holding Ensho and her subordinates. The first guard had a scar that ran across his nose while the second guard wore an eyepatch.

These were not the same guards that Enjutsu originally had under her employ. Ever since Sadako Ryoma had effortlessly infiltrated Enjutsu's court, she managed to convince the foolish ruler to replace all her guards with cultists of Genesis. It was just so easy to manipulate the girl once she had the counterfeit Seal of Heaven in her possession.

Nose Scar sneezed.

"Bless you," Eyepatch said to Nose Scar.

Nose Scar exhaled an annoyed groan.

"Seriously, why are we here again?" Nose Scar asked unhappily.

"Because we need to guard the prisoners," Eyepatch answered simply. It just seemed pretty obvious what their job was.

"I know that, but it's fucking boring!" Nose Scar complained. "Ukitsu-sama took the others with him and pretty much left us here to just stand around and do nothing." It was obvious that he wanted some action and to have a chance to fight those phony Armored War Gods.

"And to watch out for intruders or any escape attempts," Eyepatch amended. If he were to be honest, he was a bit disappointed that he was not among the chosen taken to raid Touka Village.

"Seriously?" Nose Scar grumbled as he looked at the cell holding Ensho and her subordinates. They looked weak and starving. "Do they look like they're in any state to try to escape?"

Eyepatch looked at the prisoners and his eye roamed over each of them. They were very attractive young women. He licked his lips as a dark lecherous thought entered his mind. These girls would not be able to put up much of a fight and it was not like there was anyone around to stop them.

"You said you were bored, right?" Eyepatch asked Nose Scar with a perverse grin as he held up a set of keys. "How about we have some _fun_?"

Nose Scar looked at Eyepatch then back at the cell, then back at his partner again, before a similar grin spread across his face.

They were up to no good.

"Call down the rest of the guys so we can have a party," Eyepatch suggested. Nose Scar nodded eagerly and went to fetch their buddies who were probably in need of a morale boost.

While they were ordered by Enjutsu that the prisoners would not be harmed, these guards were not truly loyal to her. Their true loyalty was to the Genesis cult. As such, they would happily ignore the commands of a brat and do whatever they wanted.

Once Nose Scar was gone, Eyepatch opened up the cell and entered. He grabbed the closest girl which just happened to be Ensho.

"Get up!" Eyepatch yelled at Ensho who yelped as she was forced to her feet.

"Unhand me, you brute!" Ensho demanded as she struggled in his grasp.

"Hey, let Reiha-sama go!" Bunshu rose up but Eyepatch kicked her down.

"Iishe!" Ensho yelled, worried about her subordinate.

"Stay down and wait your turn!" Eyepatch commanded.

Ganryo rose up to help but Eyepatch suddenly pulled a dagger and held it against Ensho's throat. The blonde froze and paled, the blood draining from her face as Ganryo paused. She could not do anything or risk getting Ensho hurt.

"Stay down or I'll slit her throat," Eyepatch threatened. It would be a waste to kill Ensho before they had their fun, but they could still have fun with their other prisoners in a gangbang party.

After Eyepatch roughly dragged Ensho out of the cell, he proceeded to slam the door shut, locking it soon after. He roughly pushed Ensho against the wall and began to fondle her.

"Only my husband may touch me!" Ensho shouted as she slapped Eyepatch across the face. It only served to enrage him as he smacked her right back. Gripping her by the throat, he pinned her against the wall.

"Look, bitch. Either you can make this easy on yourself and enjoy it or I can make it painful for you," Eyepatch growled and the blonde whimpered weakly, much to his delight. She looked to her subordinates - her friends - for help but they could not escape the cell. They could only watch helplessly as the guard was going to have his way with Ensho.

Ensho closed her eyes, tears brimming in them as she felt his dirty hands roam over her body. He started to lift up her skirt when he heard footsteps. That must be Nose Scar with their buddies.

"OK, you guys can have fun with the rest of the bitches but this one's mine," Eyepatch said with his perverted attention on his prey, being very eager to get this party started.

Ensho trembled. Soon, all of them were going to be used and violated by these horrible men.

"Haru-sama, please save me..." she whimpered helplessly, praying for her husband and savior to come and rescue her.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92** **& Kamen Rider Goji**

 **Chapter 41: Ride to the Rescue**

* * *

The filthy guard (Eyepatch) was enjoying himself as he molested Ensho's nubile body. He hated her haughty attitude. It was because of people like her who looked down on common people like him that he joined up with the Genesis cult. Now she was at his mercy and if she wanted to survive this, then she would have to service him like a common whore. She better please him properly, or else he might just mess up that pretty face of hers.

Ensho tried to resist, but she was weak from starvation and dehydration. The guards gave them barely enough food and water.

Sitting in that cell was a horrible existence. It was like waiting for a death sentence. Oh, she had faith that her beloved Haru-sama would save her. However, in exchange, he would have to attack their allies. It was heartbreaking to see him make such a difficult choice, but he made it anyway, all so he could save her and her retainers.

But now he was not here to protect her and she was about to be violated by this horrid man whose breath smelled like rotten fish. She turned away, eyes clenched shut, cringing as he sniffed her hair. With his body pressed up against hers, she could smell his body odor and nearly gagged in disgust.

She heard footsteps and began to feel her hopes fading as more men were coming to violate her and her friends. Bunshu and Ganryo would fight, but like herself, they were too weak due to starvation and dehydration. These men could easily overpower them and then they would have their fun with three helpless women. These men would break them and turn them into sex slaves to be used for their own selfish pleasure as they indulged in their hedonistic debauchery.

"Haru-sama, please save me..." Ensho whimpered helplessly, praying for her husband and savior to come and rescue her. She wished he was here right now and that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

Eyepatch was too busy leering at Ensho as he attempted to tear open her shirt when a fist suddenly collided with the side of his face. He comically let out a yelp of surprise and pain, his eye bulging out in shock, with teeth, blood and spit flying, before he fell, knocked out on the floor. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he collapsed, falling into unconsciousness before he even touched the ground.

Even unconscious, he still looked disgusting.

Ensho felt strong masculine hands touch her shoulders. Instantly, she panicked and began attacking her assailant.

"Let me go! Let me go! Don't touch me!"

"Reiha-chan! Relax! It's me!"

Ensho stopped. Only one man ever called her name like that. She opened her eyes and to both her surprise and relief, she found herself looking at her husband.

"Haru-sama!" Ensho embraced him tightly, praying that this was not a dream. "You've come back!"

"Got the keys," Iori said as he held up the keys for the dungeon cells. He had come along with Haru to aid him on his rescue mission.

"And you brought help," Ensho said she watched Iori open the cell.

"I really couldn't do this without backup," Haru shrugged as Bunshu and Ganryo stepped out of the cell. He originally planned on doing this alone before Iori convinced him to let him help.

"Haru-sama," Ganryo smiled gratefully.

Bunshu playfully punched his arm.

"About time you showed up," Bunshu grinned.

"Are you girls OK?" Haru asked.

"Just starved and thirsty."

"We'll get you water and something to eat once we get out of here." Haru soon noticed that they were missing a couple of people. He did a quick head count to double-check. "Wait, where's little Machi and Nanano?"

This upset the En Clan.

"They were taken," Ensho said regretfully. Some time ago after Haru had left, Denho and Chokun were taken from their cell. Ensho, Bunshu, and Ganryo had tried to stop them, but there was nothing they could have done.

"Then we have to go and find them!" Haru yelled urgently, believing Chokun and Denho were still being held in the castle. "Nobody's getting left behind tonight!"

Iori heard footsteps and chatter approaching. This was bad. The guards were coming.

"We need to go," Iori countered insistently.

"But we can't just leave them!" Haru started to protest.

"There's no time. We need to go right now," Iori ordered as he pointed at the wall where a Helheim portal was open. That was how he and Haru managed to get inside the dungeon.

Haru wanted to argue, but then he looked at his wife and their retainers. They needed to be rescued, to be taken away from this terrible place so they could recover. Haru could fight the guards and protect them but could he risk it? He gritted his teeth angrily. He hated leaving anyone behind, but he needed to get Ensho and the girls out of here now.

"C'mon," Haru said to the En Clan as he helped Ensho walk over to the portal.

"What is that?" Ensho asked nervously, referring to the eerie otherworldly forest on the other side of the portal that she was being led to.

"Our way out," answered Iori as he brought up the rear. "Now, hurry up before they get here."

"Just one last thing," said Ensho before she went and kicked the terrible guard several times in the stomach.

"Are you satisfied?" Iori asked.

Ensho stomped and buried her heel into the perverted guard's crotch for good measure. Now she was satisfied.

"OK, let's go."

The group escaped through the portal. Just before it was about to zip close, the guards came and saw it.

* * *

A gang of guards was coming down. When the first guard told them that they were going to have some fun with the prisoners, they leaped to the chance. So many horribly filthy ideas filled their minds as they discussed what they planned to do with the girls. Obviously, the men were horny and had no issue raping girls. They felt like it was something owed to them for all their hard work and suffering.

When they arrived, they found the cell empty and their fellow guard knocked unconscious. And then they watched as a Helheim portal zipped close.

Haru took the chance to give them a 'Fuck You' gesture before the portal closed completely.

"Oh crap! They've escaped!" Nose Scar yelled.

He was going to be in so much trouble for this!

He did not want to be fed to that demon!

* * *

Iori put away the Tulip Hopper after it closed up the portal. Nobody should be able to follow them now, probably.

Ensho had never stepped foot in Helheim Forest before. While she had heard stories and seen her husband use the strange portals to enter this strange alien realm, this was the first time she and her retainers had ever entered this place.

The first thing she noted about the misty forest was how lush it was. There were trees for miles as far as her eyes could see, with vines wrapped around them. On the vines, strange fruit grew.

Strange and delicious fruit with an aroma that was causing her mouth to water. She was so hungry that she just wanted to sink her teeth into that delicious fruit.

"C'mon, the exit portal's this way," Iori called out to the En Clan as he pointed up ahead.

"Huh?" Ensho blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You all should be careful. This forest might seem beautiful, but everything here is deadly," Iori warned.

"Even the fruit?" Ganryo asked. Her stomach growled. She was so hungry and the fruit was looking even tastier with each passing second.

" _Especially_ the fruit. It's poisonous and then there's the local wildlife," Iori cautioned. He was referring to the Inves who zealously guarded their precious food source. He was pretty much telling them that this whole forest was deadly.

Ensho looked around and could spot some strange grey creatures surrounding a tree and feeding on the fruit that hung from the vines. She recognized them as Inves. So, this was the realm that they called home.

If the fruit was poisonous, then how come these Inves could eat them? Ensho wanted to know for herself as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to taste the fruit, to sink her teeth into it, to feel its juice pour down her throat.

She was so hungry that even a poisonous fruit looked delicious.

A small bite couldn't hurt, right?

A tiny nibble should be OK, right?

"Reiha-chan," Haru called out and Ensho blinked again, surprised. She had been about to ignore Iori's warning about poisonous fruit. Maybe the Inves were just immune to it. Since this was their home, they were immune to whatever poison the fruit contained. Anyone from outside this realm would die from taking a single bite.

Haru and Iori were worried about the girls. Unlike the two Armored War Gods, they did not have SengokuDrivers to shield them from the fruit's hypnotic allure. Also, in their starving state, the fruit's influence was considerably stronger. They just needed to have strong willpower, but that would still be no match for their hunger if they remained in this forest for much longer.

Haru was afraid. If any of the girls took a bite of the fruit, then there was no turning back. He knew he would be forced to execute them if they turned into feral Inves. He just did not know if he could bring himself to do it. However, it was better than letting them suffer when the fruit took over their minds and turned them into monsters.

He just hoped it never came to that. He did not want to end up killing them after he came all this way to rescue them.

They had no time to waste. They needed to get to the exit portal right now. Their lives depended on it.

"Just ignore the fruit, Reiha-chan. Ignore the fruit. Iishe, Toshi, you too. Ignore the fruit. Ignore the fruit," Haru advised.

The girls repeated the phrase like a mantra, to keep them focused on not focusing on the fruit. If they wanted to get out of this godforsaken forest alive, they needed to abide by that rule and ignore the fruit.

Yes, ignore the fruit. Ignore the fruit that was right there in front of them. Ignore the delicious fruit that was ripe for the picking.

Suddenly, rapid gunfire rained down around them. Bunshu and Ganryo screamed in shock as Ensho shrieked and panicked, clinging tightly onto Haru for protection. The group quickly took cover behind some trees.

"What is happening!?" Ensho screamed.

Iori's gaze went up to the sky and he saw that they were being pursued by Kurokage Troopers on Dandeliners, ten in total, with a Kurokage Commander in the lead.

"They found us," Iori grimaced. He thought they had given the guards the slip, but they still managed to pursue them. Luckily for them, these Kurokage Troopers had terrible aim.

"Then let's take them out!" Haru furiously responded with a Suika Lockseed in hand. He was itching for a fight and wanted to make these guys pay.

"No," Iori denied as he snapped on a Genesis Core to his SengokuDriver. "Get the girls out of here. I'll hold them off." He gave Haru a glare, daring him to argue.

Fortunately for all of them, Haru did not argue and led the girls away. Good, Haru was rational enough to follow orders.

The Kurokage Troopers continued shooting but missed their targets due to the thick forest covering them and their terrible aim.

"If it's a dogfight you want," Iori growled as he unlocked the Dragon Fruit Energy and Pitaya Lockseeds.

 _ **[DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!]**_ **[PITAYA!]**

"Then it's a dogfight you'll get! Henshin!"

 _ **[LOCK ON! MIX! JIMBER DRAGON! HA-HA!]**_

* * *

The Dandeliners-riding Kurokage Troopers were trying to spot the fugitives when they suddenly found themselves being furiously fired at from the ground. A couple of unfortunate Kurokage Troopers' vehicles took too much damage and crashed to the ground, killing their riders.

The source of the gunfire was Ryugen who was clad in his new Jimber Dragon Arms Armor. It was colored red in the front with a pattern of dragon fruits decorating it and Ryugen's personal emblem stamped on the left breast. He also possessed additional equipment in the form of a jetpack with draconic wings that went over his shoulders to fold across his chestplate. As for the weapons, he was armed with a pair of high-powered miniguns - the **DraGatlingers** \- that were contained in red mechanical dragon heads connected to his jetpack via cables. The barrels stuck out of the dragons' mouths, smoking after firing recently. His helmet was slightly altered, now with a red Ryugan visor and silver faceplate.

The Kurokage Commander ordered his men to attack.

"KILL HIM!"

In response, Ryugen took to the skies with the aid of his draconic wings which unfolded and expended as his jetpack burst to life to lift him into the air. Once he met them in the air, both parties engaged in a furious firefight in the skies of Helheim Forest while Haru and the others made their escape. Ryugen blasted the Kurokage Troopers and the DraGatlingers roared as they ferociously spewed bullets like fire-breathing dragons.

The Kurokage Troopers returned fire, but the thrusters on Ryugen's winged jetpack boosted his speed, allowing him to avoid enemy gunfire. This resulted in a few Kurokage Troopers falling from friendly fire. A few more were blasted by Ryugen who showed no mercy as he riddled their bodies and Dandeliners with bullets. If they had used the Suika Arms instead, they might have stood a chance. Unfortunately, for the Kurokage Troopers, they did not seem to be very intelligent.

 _ **[HAI~! JIMBER DRAGON SQUASH!]**_

Deciding to wipe the rest of them out immediately, Ryugen initiated his finisher. Energy gathered around the barrels of his DraGatlingers and they roared as Ryugen screamed, unleashing their payload. Instead of bullets, the draconic miniguns launched missiles that blew up the Kurokage Troopers, leaving the Kurokage Commander the sole survivor due to luck.

Gripping his Kagematsu-Shin, the Kurokage Commander yelled and sped toward Ryugen to impale him. Ryugen evaded and the Kurokage Commander spun around. He fired a high-powered laser that hit Ryugen directly in the chest. Ryugen cried out in pain and yelled louder as the Kurokage Commander rammed straight into him.

Both Ryugen and the Kurokage Commander crashed to the ground.

As Ryugen tumbled on the grass, the Kurokage Commander walked away from the crash unharmed. While his Dandeliner was damaged, it did not matter. He still had a way to get out of Helheim Forest, but first, he was going to have Ryugen's head.

"Now you're mine," the Kurokage Commander growled as he charged at Ryugen. Swiftly, Ryugen detached his jetpack and rolled away, dodging the Kagematsu-Shin as it was being driven down on him.

Ryugen grunted from the pain in his shoulder and leg. While his armor had protected him from most of the impact in the crash, he could feel his wounds were going to reopen. He would have to go to Kada later for some proper stitches, but first, he would need to survive this fight.

Climbing shakily back to his feet, Ryugen summoned his Sonic Arrow and narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you can walk away from this," Ryugen offered. He really had no intention of fighting anyone. He merely came along with Haru to help him rescue the En Faction and then hold off their pursuers.

"And lose this opportunity? No way! Once I slay one of you, I'll be rewarded! I might even be promoted and be given greater power!" the Kurokage Commander bragged.

Ryugen shook his head at the poor deluded fool. He might be a higher-ranked Kurokage, but that did not change the fact that he was still just cannon fodder.

 _ **[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SPARKING!]**_

The Kurokage Commander charged at Ryugen to finish him off with a killing blow. The glowing Kagematsu-Shin was thrust forward, aiming for Ryugen's heart.

At the very last second, Ryugen fell sideways, avoiding his attack.

 _ **[HAI~! JIMBER DRAGON AU LAIT!]**_

Ryugen delivered a devastating energy slash in return, an attack which took the form of a dragon's claw that raked savagely across the Kurokage Commander's body. He screamed and collapsed before finally exploding.

Ryugen rose to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked over his shoulder at the Kurokage Commander's remains, giving them a cold gaze.

"You should've taken my offer when you had the chance."

He picked up his jetpack and walked away to catch up with Haru and the others.

* * *

Haru - now Knuckle - led the En Clan toward the exit portal. He was adorned in his Kurumi Arms to protect them. As the Inves were naturally territorial and protective of their food supply, they would viciously attack any intruders that stepped foot in their realm. They were even more aggressive when they targeted Armored War Gods who carried Lockseeds on them, considering the items a much more delicious version of their favorite and only food source.

"Haru-sama, I'm hungry..." Ganryo groaned from the rear.

"Just wait a little longer, Toshi," Knuckle reassured her whilst keeping an eye out for enemies. "We're almost there."

The group passed by a tree that was infested by vines and Helheim Fruit, but they ignored it. Well, all of them except for Ganryo. She was just so hungry and just being so close to the fruit made her stop to gaze at it. Her mouth watered as the aroma filled her brain. She licked her lips. Knuckle had warned them that the fruit was dangerous, but one bite couldn't hurt, right?

Ganryo picked the fruit and was about to take a bite when all of a sudden, an energy arrow shot it out of her hand. Shocked, she screamed and fell on her butt.

"Toshi!" Knuckle cried out when he heard the shot and her yell. He saw Ryugen coming with his Sonic Arrow lowered. "Hey, what did you do!?"

"You really should watch your friends better," Ryugen advised as he helped Ganryo up. She was shaken, but alright. "She was about to eat the fruit."

"Oh...right," Knuckle agreed, understanding why Ryugen had fired. "I'll keep that in mind."

"C'mon, let's keep moving before something else happens," Ryugen ordered. Knuckle led the way as Ryugen brought up the rear to prevent any of them from straying from the path. Hopefully, without any pursuers hunting them, things would be easier for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Shoku, Kochu, Batai, and Riri were waiting outside the exit portal. They did not need to wait for much longer as Haru stepped out with Ensho, followed by Ganryo and Bunshu. Iori exited last.

"Alright, close the portal," Iori ordered.

Batai, who was manning the Tulip Hopper, nodded and pushed the button that activated the laser and sealed up the portal.

"Finally," Ensho let out a sigh of relief. She had endured and resisted the allure of the fruit, which had been quite the challenge. Now she just wanted something to eat and drink. She was also desperately in need of a bath after being stuck in that filthy cell for so long.

"Are you alright, Airen?" Kochu asked her husband.

"I'm fine, Shion," Iori reassured his wife, showing her his bandaged right hand. He had walked off some of the soreness. "You should get our friends something to eat."

Initially, Kochu had been less than happy when she found out that her husband had attempted to go on a dangerous rescue mission without telling anyone, especially her. She had been strongly against his decision due to his condition. He was still injured, having been stabbed in the shoulder, leg, and hand by his psychotic ex-fiancée.

Haru had to awkwardly watch Kochu and Iori argue. Iori firmly defended his decision. He needed to help Haru first since they knew where Ensho and the others were being held. Kochu eventually allowed him to go, on the condition that he looked after himself.

"You poor dears look hungry," Kochu said to the En Faction sympathetically. "Come with me. We'll fix you something to eat."

"Just as long as it's not cold rice porridge," Bunshu spoke up. That was all they had to eat while imprisoned. It was just so bland and disgusting.

"Well, it's not cold at least," Kochu said reassuringly. Bunshu hated the idea of eating rice porridge again, but at least it would be hot and her stomach would stop complaining once she had her fill.

Ensho looked around. They were not within the walls of Touka Village. Instead, they were in a base camp of some kind. She recognized the tents to be the ones used by Enjutsu. She also noticed that, instead of soldiers, there were civilians sitting around fires to keep warm.

"Haru-sama, what happened here?" Ensho asked.

"That's a long story, Reiha-chan. I'll tell you later. You just go get something to eat first, OK?"

"And you should let Kada take a good look at you too," Iori instructed Ensho. "He has a medical tent set up here." He planned on visiting Kada himself later. He needed stitches for his wounds. The bandages alone were not enough. He also needed new bandages.

Iori watched as Ensho, Ganryo, and Bunshu were taken by his wife to be fed. All they would get was rice porridge, but it was better than nothing. However, it still meant that they now had three extra mouths to feed. Hopefully, nobody resorted to cannibalism like the Donner Party. Oh, the circumstances were different, but that did not mean the situation was dissimilar. They had limited rations, too many people to feed, and not to mention help was a long way away.

Iori looked at Haru who seemed disappointed. He understood why the Ultimate Fist's mood was low. They had successfully rescued his wife and their two retainers, yet failed to rescue Chokun and Denho. They had no time to search for them, and Iori doubted that they could be found in Enjutsu's castle.

"Look, I know you're worried about the others, but at least you managed to save your wife and your retainers. Just consider this a win," Iori encouraged.

"But what do we do now?" Haru asked.

"We wait for Kosonsan's party to come with aid," Iori answered. "But we may run out of food until then. Even if we ration it further, it still won't be enough, and nobody is going to be happy about that."

"Yeah," Haru frowned. He felt like shit. He had been part of the attack on Touka Village, even if it had been under duress.

"We just need to find more food," Iori said. But where were they going to find any?

Haru then remembered something.

"Miu-chan keeps jars of honey stored in her cellar," Haru recalled. "Maybe we can grab them."

Iori considered the idea. They could take the honey and distribute it around the Shoku refugee camp. Enjutsu would have to part with her precious honey supply, but it was the least she could do for her treacherous actions that made their villagers homeless in the first place.

"Alright, let's do that, but right after your wife and friends get settled in. You're going to need to share a tent," said Iori.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Haru responded, remembering a few misadventures he had with Ensho and the girls in the past.

Now he had some bad news he needed to deliver. He did not know how he was going to break the news to Enjutsu that Chokun was missing.

He really hated delivering bad news.

* * *

Enjutsu was still a prisoner, but at least she was not tied up or restrained. She was still stuck sitting in a small tent with guards preventing her escape.

Not like she had the spirit to escape anyway.

She was just so depressed right now. She had been manipulated and exploited, used to attack her own allies and also betrayed her own family. And for what? Power? Recognition? An opportunity to become the next ruler? All that no longer mattered. Even her Seal of Heaven turned out to be a fake.

What was she to do now?

She saw the flap of the tent open and Haru walked in.

"Haru-niisama!" Enjutsu gasped.

"Miu-chan, I managed to rescue Reiha-chan and the others," Haru informed her.

"That's great," Enjutsu smiled. Sure, Ensho was going to be really mad at her. OK, Ensho was going to hate her, but she was glad her cousin was safe. She quickly noticed that Haru did not look happy. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't rescue Nanano," Haru said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Enjutsu did not understand. "Why not?" She feared the worst. What happened to Chokun?

"Because she was gone," Haru confessed. "She wasn't in the cell with the others. I'm sorry."

"No..." Enjutsu shook her head in denial. "No! Nanano! I'm sorry! Please, Nanano! Come back!" Haru quickly wrapped his arms around the distraught child as she cried Chokun's true name. She had lost Chokun and for good this time. "Nanano! Nanano! I'm sorry! Nanano!"

Haru stayed with Enjutsu as she sobbed and begged for forgiveness.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Jimber Dragon Arms:** This is Ryugen's Pitaya-based and dragon-themed upgrade form that is summoned by using the Pitaya Lockseed with the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed in his SengokuDriver through the Genesis Core. In this form, Ryugen gains the power of flight with the **Dragon Wing** jetpack. In addition, his offensive capabilities are further enhanced by the **DraGatlingers** that are equipped to the Dragon Wing. The Dragon Wing also boosts Ryugen's aerial speed with its thrusters. Like most forms that use the Genesis Core and Energy Lockseed to enhance them, Ryugen is also equipped with a Sonic Arrow.

 **Squash (Pitaya + Dragon Fruit Energy):** _Roaring Dragon Blast_ \- Ryugen fires homing missiles from the DraGatlingers.

 **Au Lait (Pitaya + Dragon Fruit Energy):** _(Dragon Energy) Sonic Slash -_ the typical Sonic Arrow finisher that is executed by the user fueling their body with the energy from the Lockseeds which is then converted into the Sonic Arrow for a devastating slash attack. Ryugen's Dragon Energy Sonic Slash includes a large dragon claw that savagely rakes across the enemy's body, killing them. There is also a _Squash_ and _Sparking_ variation of this attack.

* * *

 **KRC:** This was an exciting chapter for me to write. Like the title says, it's a rescue mission. Sure, there was some cringey moments in the beginning, but the tone shifted to thrilling action and suspense soon after. We get to see Ryugen's Jimber Dragon Arms and Ensho and her group had entered Helheim for the first time. I guess that was suspenseful in its own way. But what happened to Chokun and Denho? Are they alright? Well, you'll need to wait for the answer to that question real soon. **Also, reviews are for reviewers, not trolls. Any trolls or flamer or even fire trolls will be blocked and any anonymous feedback that is not really a review will be deleted.**

* * *

A Helheim portal opened and both Ryugen and Knuckle exited together on the former's sidecar-equipped Sakura Hurricane.

"Is this the place?" Ryugen asked as he dismounted.

"OK, this is it," Knuckle confirmed their location as he got out of the sidecar. They were in Enjutsu's honey cellar with barrels full of Enjutsu's honey supply and shelves with jars on them containing her precious golden liquid.

"Good, now let's grab as many as possible and load them in my sidecar," Ryugen instructed. They could come back for the barrels later. "And don't make a sound."

Knuckle nodded as he banished his Kurumi Bombers. They were useful in a fight but not exactly useful to pick up jars.

"Hey, since we're here, how about we look for Nanano and Machi?" Knuckle asked hopefully.

Ryugen sighed. They were here to gather supplies, but he knew Knuckle would not leave without his friends. Not again.

"Fine, we can check this place out once we're done here," Ryugen allowed. If any guards got in their way, then Ryugen would gun them down with headshots.

When it came to honey, Enjutsu had a knack for judging its quality very well. It was impressive. It was just unfortunate her taste in art did not match her taste in honey.

"You know, my pet bear loves this honey," Knuckle remarked idly.

"Wait, what?" Ryugen said, intrigued when he heard Knuckle mention a pet bear. "You have a _pet_ bear?"

"Yeah," Knuckle confirmed. "Named him 'Kintarosan'. Found him on one of our trips and he followed us home. He's hibernating right now, though. I sure hope he's alright."

"When spring comes and he wakes up, you can see him again."

"Yeah," Knuckle said as he picked up a jar but then it slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. The jar shattered, scattering shards and spilling honey all over the floor.

"Careful!" Ryugen hissed as he drew his Budou Ryuhou. He expected guards to come storming in as soon as they heard the jar shattering. Knuckle raised his fists and summoned his Kurumi Bombers, expecting a fight once the door swung open and guards stormed in.

"Think they heard that?" Knuckle asked quietly when neither of them heard any guards coming.

Ryugen wasn't sure. They were in the cellar, so it was possible nobody heard the noise, but they still needed to be careful.

After they finished filling up the sidecar with honey jars, the two exited the cellar and quietly went up the stairs. Ryugen walked in front with Knuckle following closely behind him. He threw the door open and looked left and right, scanning the area with his gun leveled in front of him.

"Well?" Knuckle asked.

"Coast is clear," Ryugen answered. "But it's way too quiet." Suspiciously quiet in fact.

"Let's search the rooms," Knuckle said as he ran ahead, running by Ryugen.

"Stick to the plan!" Ryugen called out to him.

The pair looked all over the place and quickly noticed that there were no guards present. There weren't even any servants around. In fact, the entire castle looked abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" Ryugen wondered.

"I don't know, but I can't find Nanano and Machi anywhere," Knuckle answered sadly after he just checked one last room only to find nothing.

"They must've left," Ryugen surmised. "And probably taken everything valuable with them." Well, almost everything. They were in Enjutsu's display room with her collection of artwork. None of it had been touched.

Guess they had much better taste than her.

"And they took Nanano and Machi too," Knuckle said as he angrily clenched his fists. "Dammit."

"I'm sorry," Ryugen said sympathetically. "I know you wanted to find them."

"It was a longshot, I know," Knuckle sighed sadly. "C'mon, let's head back and then come back for the rest of the honey."

Ryugen watched as Knuckle dragged himself back to the cellar. It was heartbreaking to see the usual jovial Ultimate Fist being so depressed, but this was the way he was. He had a heart as big as his Kurumi Bombers. He had mourned the many lives that were lost when Rakuyo was set ablaze, especially the children who had died that night.

This pain of loss was not likely to disappear anytime soon. Still, he would have to move on and keep looking elsewhere if he ever hoped to find Denho and Chokun, not just for himself, but for the En Clan too.


	34. Fractured Faith

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

The Shoku Emergency Shelter camp near Touka Village was where the villagers had fled to during the sudden enemy attack. Hidden in the woods, it was guarded by soldiers who would keep the villagers safe.

The villagers had grown accustomed to the occasional Rinrinshi appearing to wreak havoc on their peaceful village. But lucky for them they had nothing to fear as Gaim and the Shoku Warriors would always protect them from the wretched undead fiends. However, if enemy forces were to attack in large numbers, the guards would immediately gather the villagers and escort them out of the village through the rear exit, taking them to the emergency shelter camp.

Touka Village had not been doing very well since as it had suffered from three consecutive attacks in such a short time. The first attack had come in the form of Bujin Gaim who had destroyed many homes.

Following that, Idunn had revealed herself to be a traitor and took control of Gaim to conquer Shoku, starting with Touka Village. She had even brought along an army of insect-like monsters to assist her.

And the third, most recent attack had come while everyone was still trying to recover from the last attack.

The shelter was a safe place where the villagers could just wait out the massive attacks. Some prayed for it to be over soon and return to their normal lives, but it would seem that this was the largest attack perpetrated by the enemy yet. The Kurokage Troopers had appeared out of nowhere, quite suddenly, and sent villagers fleeing, killing any stragglers they came across. Already, the survivors were mourning their losses.

Among the refugees who managed to escape during the attack was Kada and he was treating the wounded the best he could. He did not have time to pack all his medical equipment thus he only had a bag in which he carried his medical supplies whenever he went traveling.

Presently, opinions concerning Gaim were divided. There was doubt among the villagers who questioned his position as the Seiryuoh. His own flesh and blood, the Armored War Goddess Idunn, had tried to destroy them all. Yet, instead of executing her for her treachery, he had allowed her to live.

Now, they were all forced to hide from another attack. Some began to wonder if the Armored War Gods were not truly the protectors they believed them to be but were, in truth, beacons of destruction.

With all the deaths and disasters caused by monsters that followed since their arrival, it was beginning to look that way.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

 **Chapter 42: Fractured Faith**

* * *

Ryuubi, Kanu and Chouhi arrived at the shelter camp to see the villagers. When the guards saw the trio, they allowed them entry.

"Gather the villagers," Kanu instructed the guards. "Tell them Ryuubi Gentoku-sama wishes to address them."

The villagers were all gathered together and Ryuubi gazed upon them with sympathy. Many people had died tonight and it had a devastating effect on all of them. She could see that the villagers were anxious and worried about their home. Being stuck here, they did not know what was happening until they received any new information. The guards were of no help as well as they were also in the dark.

She knew it would not be easy, but she decided she needed to step up. These were her villagers. It was her duty and responsibility to reassure them and ease their worries. Hopefully, her honesty could give them hope.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, whispering a short prayer under her breath. She then opened her eyes after gathering her courage to speak to the villagers.

"Everyone, the attack is over and we defeated the enemy forces. We have also taken the enemy's base camp and subdued the enemy commander," Ryuubi informed them all.

She could see the relief on their faces. Good, this was a good thing, but she needed to deliver the bad news too. She could not hide it from them. It would not be fair for the villagers.

"However, our village has been devastated and many homes were destroyed."

She could see their mood fall quickly at the announcement. She knew this was going to happen but she needed to lift their spirits.

"But please, do not fear. We have survived tonight just as we have survived before. Though we have all suffered great losses, as long as we are alive, we can rebuild and put this tragedy behind us. We shall mourn the ones we have lost and move forward as we have always done before."

That should ease their fears and that should be the end of it.

"Where's Seiryuoh-sama?"

Ryuubi's eyes snapped wide open at the question.

"What's he doing?"

"Why isn't he here to tell us everything is alright?"

More and more questions followed and Ryuubi was being overwhelmed as the blood drained from her pale skin. Her mouth froze. To be honest, she did not know where Nagata was but she could not tell the villagers this. She knew she needed to be honest, but this was one piece of information they were not ready for.

"He's..." Ryuubi hesitated as the words failed to come out. What was she supposed to say? That Nagata was gone? Then they would believe he had abandoned them.

What could she tell them that would ease their fears now?

Fortunately, witnessing her distress, Kanu came to Ryuubi's rescue.

"Seiryuoh-sama has gone to bring the ones responsible for this attack to justice!" Kanu answered loudly, silencing the villagers and, hopefully, expelling their doubts. "In his absence, we will make sure your needs are taken care of! Until his return, we must remain strong!"

"That's right!" Chouhi supported, following Kanu's lead. "Onii-chan will come back! There's no way he'll abandon us!" She sounded so earnest that the villagers could not deny her words.

Kanu nudged Ryuubi forward to conclude her speech.

"So please, do not fear! Seiryuoh-sama will be with us soon! In the meantime, we are preparing a temporary camp to house and shelter you all! There will be supplies for everyone!" Ryuubi told the villagers.

After they managed to settle the villagers down, Ryuubi, Kanu, and Chouhi left to rejoin the others.

"Thank you," Ryuubi said gratefully to her sisters. "When they asked about Nagata-sama, I just choked."

"There's no need to thank us, Aneue. It's our responsibility to help you," Kanu replied.

"Yeah, it's no problem!" Chouhi cheerfully smiled brightly. She was sure things would go back to normal pretty soon.

"I'm just glad that you both haven't lost your faith in Nagata-sama," Ryuubi added. She failed to catch the deep unhappy frown on Kanu's face when she mentioned Nagata.

* * *

Awhile later, Iori went to Nanban to ask for his brother's help. It was not that hard as all Iori needed to do was ask for food. Naturally, Ichiro provided his little brother with his assistance.

"Alright, you're all set," Ichiro said as he stood beside Iori's Sakura Hurricane with its sidecar filled to the brim with food. The Wild Armored War God of Nanban was dressed in a winter coat made out of bear skin. It was thick and warm, providing him protection from the cold.

"Thank you, Nii-san," Iori said appreciatively as he got ready to leave. The sidecar was full of numerous fruits that were native to Nanban as well as fish and meat that was wrapped up in leaves. Rope was used to tie down the supplies so they would not fall from the sidecar.

"Sorry I couldn't give you more, Iori," Ichiro apologized. When he learned what had happened to Touka Village, he sympathized with the plight of his brother and the villagers. While he could not change the past, at least he could provide aid for his brother by sharing some of the food they had.

"It's alright, Nii-san," Iori smiled to his brother. He understood that his brother had a huge tribe to protect and provide for. "I still appreciate it."

"Well, take care of yourself then, Iori. Oh, and say hello to your wife and friends for me."

"You know I will." Iori got on his bike but then he paused. "Nii-san, do you ever regret coming to this place?"

Ichiro wondered why his brother would ask that, but he answered anyway.

"Well, I can't say I regret it. Sure, there are things I miss, like our parents and the people we left behind," Ichiro answered.

"And modern conveniences," Iori interjected.

"Yeah, those too," Ichiro agreed. It was easy to take things like that for granted, only missing them once you no longer had access to them. "But I don't think I regret my decision."

"Good, neither do I," Iori concurred. "Henshin."

 **[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

Ichiro watched as his brother sped into the portal with the supplies. He smiled proudly. Iori had grown up and was working hard to make sure everyone in his village could survive the winter. He knew how much worse the situation could've been. All Ichiro could do was hope everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Several days later, the En Clan recovered from their time in captivity. They just needed food and water as well as medical attention. Ensho also got the bath she had been so desperately in need of. Being forced to wear her dirty clothes for days had been disgusting and undignified. She had not even been allowed to change her underwear, which had been disgusting, but not as disgusting as being forced to use a bucket to relieve herself. At least she had her beloved husband by her side now to help her recover from her traumatic experience. She felt safe in his strong embrace.

Enjutsu and Ensho needed to talk. This could not be put off for much longer. Enjutsu had betrayed them, straining the cousins' relationship. Haru had defended the girl, claiming she had not been herself and had been manipulated. However, Ensho still needed to speak with her cousin personally as this matter needed to be resolved.

Both cousins sat across from each other in a tent for privacy. Enjutsu fidgeted, not daring to meet her angry cousin's eyes. Sure, she used to relish upsetting Ensho with one of her pranks in the past, but this went far beyond tricking her. This was a betrayal of the worst kind as Enjutsu had not only locked up her own family in the dungeon but had attempted a coup. Such a thing could not be forgiven, but the circumstances behind the situation complicated matters.

Ensho simmered as she glared at her younger cousin, but took a moment to study her. Enjutsu just looked so broken. Was she feeling guilty? Perhaps. After all, Enjutsu had lost her most loyal retainer who had always stuck by her side. With Chokun gone, the young girl felt lost and did not know what to do.

"Miu, we need to talk," Ensho stated.

"...Yes, yes we do," Enjutsu responded, resigned.

Ensho folded her arms. Body language was important for these kinds of talks. They properly conveyed her feelings.

"Let's get to the point: you betrayed us. You invited us into your home only to have us locked up in your dungeon. Also, you used Haru-sama to attack our allies. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry does not bring those people back!" Ensho stood up, towering over her cousin angrily. "Sorry does not make up for the days we were stuck in that dungeon! Sorry does not make up for your betrayal!"

Enjutsu cried loudly but Ensho did not feel any sympathy, at least not at first. She took a deep breath and counted backward from ten. It was an exercise Haru had taught her to calm down so she could think clearly and not let her anger get the best of her. Ensho sat back down. She had terrified her cousin enough already.

"Miu, I know you. You're self-centered and selfish, but I never expected you to ever be so cruel. Please, tell me what happened?" Ensho requested gently.

"I..." Enjutsu started, trembling with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. It just all started since Duchess brought me the Seal of Heaven as a gift."

"You mean that fake."

"Yes, the _fake_ Seal of Heaven. There was a spell on it that took over my mind. They used that spell to turn me against you all," Enjutsu confessed, ashamed that she had been used as a tool and made to betray her family. "Look, I know that I can't change anything with an apology, but I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

Ensho sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Enjutsu was family after all and as the head of the family, it was Ensho's responsibility and duty to take care of her now.

Ensho walked over and Enjutsu watched as she came over. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a hard smack to the face, but then felt her cousin's arms wrap around her in an embrace.

"I forgive you."

"Reiha-neesama...?"

"We've all been hurt by what happened," Ensho said gently. "Let's not cause each other any more pain, OK?"

And once more, Enjutsu bawled her eyes out, apologizing repeatedly to her cousin.

Outside the tent, Haru smiled as the two cousins started to patch things up.

* * *

Awhile later, Haru and the En Clan (including Enjutsu) stood at the entrance of the camp. They were dressed in warm winter clothing and carrying packs filled with supplies. Ryuubi, Kanu, Chouhi, Iori and the rest of the Shoku Faction were there to see the group off.

Ensho, Bunshu and Ganryo were grateful to Iori for assisting Haru in rescuing them. They also gave their thanks to the Shoku Faction for sheltering them until they fully recovered from their ordeal. After being fed cold porridge for days in that dungeon, warm and proper food was like a luxurious feast to them.

Enjutsu had also apologized to the Shoku Faction, begging them for their forgiveness. She even went so far as to kowtow before them. As she had been brainwashed and manipulated by Ukitsu, she really wasn't at fault, so the Shoku Faction forgave her as it would be too cruel not to, especially after she had lost Chokun. She already felt guilty enough already, so she needed some relief from the guilt.

"Are you sure you should be traveling home right now?" Ryuubi asked worriedly. It was pretty cold in the winter and the weather could become harsh.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Ryuubi-dono, but we really must go. We have things to take care of," Ensho said as she glanced over at her cousin. She just looked so devastated, especially since they could not rescue Chokun and Denho.

They needed to go back home, not just to take care of things, but to keep Enjutsu safe. As she had led the attack - despite being a puppet under Ukitsu's control - she was a target for the villagers' ire. If the En Clan stayed for much longer, one of these days, someone might try to attack her.

"And don't worry," Haru smiled confidently. "We're good at roughing it."

"Let's just hope Haru-sama here doesn't adopt another bear," Bunshu joked.

"You have a pet bear?" Chouhi's eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Yeah, but he's asleep right now," Haru answered, smiling. Bears hibernated during the winter. "You should come visit in spring then you can play with him."

"Yay!" Chouhi cheered.

"Once we've reached home, I'll send my men over with aid," Ensho promised. She needed to repay them for their rescue and providing them shelter, even though the Shoku Faction had very little to spare.

"Have a safe trip," Iori said to Haru. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"Thanks, and I hope you find Nagata," Haru replied as he and Iori shared a firm handshake. To his credit, Iori did not show his displeasure at the mention of Nagata's name.

The En Clan said their goodbyes and left for their journey home. Along the way, they would stop frequently in towns and villages, doing whatever they needed to earn money for their stay in inns. But that was a story for another time.

* * *

Ryuubi sat in her tent, which originally belonged to Enjutsu. She let out a groan as she planted her forehead on the desk.

It had been over a week since they settled in their new camp and everyone was unhappy. The campsite was cramped and tension was thick. Several arguments and fights had broken out in the past few days. Just recently, two men had fought as one accused the other of stealing his rations. Ryuubi had to intervene and talk them down.

Nobody was happy about sharing rations and supplies with the prisoners either. Some of the villagers had tried to attack them before.

She could not blame them. They were angry. The cultists had taken away their homes, as well as killed their loved ones, and they were now cold and miserable. The tents really weren't comfortable for large families. They had very little food to go around, even with the help Iori got from Nanban. Also, Kosonsan had not arrived yet.

Ryuubi tried to encourage everyone to stay optimistic, but everyone was stressed and tired, even herself. Her friends were trying to maintain the peace during these hard times, preparing for another attack. With how frequent they had been and how often they barely won, another one was inevitable. The enemy could launch an attack at any time, one last time to wipe them all out.

As instructed by Ryuubi, Komei and Hoto had compiled a damage assessment report. It broke Ryuubi's heart when she heard everything that was listed on it, especially the number of casualties.

First of all, besides their castle, many homes were destroyed and the cost of replacement materials was definitely high. The issue was made worse since their treasury ended up being looted during the attack.

Secondly, not all of the villagers managed to make it out alive when the attack started. Some were killed in their homes, either by spear or by fire. There were survivors, but a lot of them were wounded. They also suffered casualties among their soldiers who bravely fought and laid down their lives to face the enemy in defense of their home.

The village had been devastated by the attack and it would take a long time to rebuild. While homes could be rebuilt, lives were tragically lost forever. More graves would be filling the cemetery, more people lost and many people left behind to mourn them. Sadly, they did not have the manpower or the resources to rebuild any time soon.

Clean water could be found at the river, but food was another matter entirely. Most of their food storage houses were destroyed during the attack. Fortunately, they were able to salvage some food they found stored in the castle's pantry and basement. They even had Enjutsu's honey but it was not a whole lot. Nevertheless, they were able to manage with what they got, but there were still a lot of mouths to feed and morale was at an all-time low. Any aid they managed to receive now would be a blessing.

Iori had reached out to his brother in Nanban while Ryuubi had a letter sent to Kosonsan to request aid. They had also asked for aid from the villages and towns within their territory but there was only so much they could ask for. Big eaters like Chouhi and Ryofu needed to curb their appetite. The elder redhead could handle a bit of hunger, but Chouhi complained about being hungry and not being able to enjoy one of Nagata's delicious meals. She really did miss him.

While salvaging the ruins of their castle for anything useful, they recovered the remains of Nagata's family shrine. The shrine itself was ruined but not the memorial name tablets of Nagata's parents. Ryuubi decided to keep them herself, out of respect. In what was left of Nagata's office, they found the shattered pieces of the communication crystal ball gifted to them by Sousou. There was no way to fix it. Fortunately, Iori still had his LockPhone so they were not completely isolated and without a means to call for assistance.

The Lockseeds that they had in storage were all gone and Iori only had the ones currently in his possession. Nevertheless, they did manage to acquire spoils from the battle to make up for the loss. After smashing the remaining terracotta soldiers to pieces, they went through the supplies brought by the enemy forces. They recovered working SengokuDrivers from the Kurokage Troopers and Lockseeds to replace the ones they had lost. Not only that, but they had acquired two GenesisDrivers and two Energy Lockseeds to go along with them. Batai had found Ukitsu's GenesisDriver and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed on the castle grounds and had given them to Iori. While the Driver itself was damaged, the Genesis Core unit remained intact and functioning along with the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed. Sadako's GenesisDriver and Lemon Energy Lockseed were both taken from her corpse and put away somewhere for safekeeping.

They even went to Enjutsu's castle to raid her supply of honey. They had not expected to find the entire place abandoned, though. It seemed that after Enjutsu got captured, the Genesis cult decided to leave, but not without robbing the place first. Thankfully, they left the honey alone and didn't even touch her art collection. They obviously had better taste in art than her.

Haru and what remained of the En Faction decided to travel back home. After Ensho, Ganryo and Bunshu fully recovered, they all decided it was best that they all returned home, taking Enjutsu with them to take care of her. It was En Clan business after all. The Shoku Faction saw their friends off, giving them supplies, some traveling money, and bid them a good journey.

There was another good reason that the En Clan needed to leave. The tension was rising and the villagers were still upset from their losses. As the one to lead the most recent attack, Enjutsu would be in danger as she was made the scapegoat. It just wasn't safe in the camp for her. It was only Haru's presence and the Shoku Warriors that dissuaded the villagers from attacking the young girl for retribution, but it was only a matter of time before her life would be threatened, so they all needed to go for her own safety. Thankfully, Ensho promised to send over some supplies once she and her companions arrived home.

The Shoku Faction could not ignore the fact that Karasu had escaped and was currently at large. She could try to raise an army and attack them again. They needed to find her and they also needed to inform the other kingdoms to be on the lookout for her in case she decided to escape to one of their territories.

Things were dire. If their situation did not improve for them soon, they may not survive the winter.

"Nagata-sama, where are you?"

And Nagata was still missing.

Where was he?

Where was the Azure Dragon King of Shoku?

* * *

Bursting from a flower-shaped portal, Ryugen entered Helheim Forest on his Sakura Hurricane. As he dismounted, he took out his LockPhone to use it to try and track Gaim's signal.

After he and Haru had successfully rescued Ensho, Bunshu, and Ganryo, Iori had gone to Kada to get his injuries stitched up. Once he had recovered, he finally obeyed Ryuubi's request to find Nagata.

"Nagata, where are you?" Ryugen murmured as he went in search of his friend. On the screen of his LockPhone was a map of Helheim Forest. If Nagata was nearby, there would be a blinking dot to show his location.

While Iori was mad at his friend for leaving them to rescue his treacherous cousin, he was still worried about him. They all were. Ryuubi and Kanu both tried to remain strong, but once or twice he had caught them breaking down as they missed him, wondering what might've happened to him. Even Chouhi desperately wanted her onii-chan back.

Nagata may have made some bad calls recently, but that did not change the fact that they needed to find him. He was still one of the Four Sovereigns and they needed his power in case their enemies decided to strike again.

"Nagata, when I find you, I'm going to shoot you in the foot for making them cry," Ryugen threatened as he continued his search. "Hope Ren's having better luck than me."

* * *

Ryofu Hosen had taken a Rose Attacker into Helheim Forest. Strapped around her waist was a SengokuDriver to shield her from the dangerously hypnotic allure of the Fruits of Helheim. As delicious as the fruit looked and smelled, it would be a bad idea to take a bite.

Like Ryugen, she had come in search of Nagata. Unlike Ryugen, she did not need any fancy gadgets to track her targets. She would've brought her dogs, but she was told it would not be a good idea. They could wander off and the fruit could claim the minds of animals much easier than it could on humans. She did not want to lose any of her little friends.

She would've loved to explore Helheim Forest. This was an entirely new world for her, and while it was eerie and creepy, it was still strangely beautiful. But she didn't have time for a leisurely stroll. She needed to look for Nagata.

She came across a clearing and immediately found signs of a battle. She knelt down to find the grass stained with dried blood. She could not tell if it was human or animal blood, but she was sure it did not come from an Inves.

When she had learned what Inves were, she had nothing but pity for those creatures. They were just empty husks that were infected and driven by the parasitic fruit to spread their seeds and to protect the fruit. It was a cruel fate for any creature.

Once she was done here, she would need to go back and unhappily report her findings.

* * *

The Shoku Warriors were gathered in the meeting tent. Another thing that they managed to salvage was their Round Table where they held their meetings. First, they were discussing the food shortage. Their food supply was dwindling and Kosonsan's party had yet to arrive. They had not even heard from Ensho either.

They were officially in a state of emergency. Such a dire situation only bred more desperation and tension.

"You know, if we're so worried about food, we could always eat the prisoners," Iori suggested.

Everyone at the table turned to stare at the Ultimate Eye, giving him disturbed looks. They wore looks of disgust and shock at what he just proposed.

"That's not funny, Iori-sama," Ryuubi remarked. Everyone had gotten used to Iori's occasional dark sense of humor, but right now it just seemed so inappropriate.

"I'm not even joking this time. They attacked us. They owe us and since they're not going to tell us anything then the best way they can do that is offer their flesh to feed all the people they've hurt," Iori argued. "Look, I don't like the idea either, but we're in desperate times here, people."

"Iori-sama, things may seem desperate, but we have not gotten to the point where resorting to cannibalism is an option," Ryuubi rebutted. "So please no more talking about eating our prisoners, even in jest."

True, cannibalism was not a rational option. Only animals and savages would perform such a horribly taboo act. However, Iori knew that in times of desperation, when survival became top priority, people would do _anything_ to survive. While normal people would never consider eating the flesh of another human being, most would choose life over death and would even commit horrific acts just to survive. Hopefully, their situation would improve soon and they would not have to resort to that. But, if things did get so bad that they had to cross lines to survive, then Iori would throw the prisoners into a cooking pot himself to feed everyone.

"OK, but we still need to do something about them though. They've been spreading their _ideas_ throughout the camp," Iori warned his comrades. "Things were bad enough after the villagers heard that Nagata refused to execute his own cousin for treason. With how bad things are now, they might convert the villagers to their beliefs."

The prisoners were members of Ukitsu's cult which meant that they were very Anti-Armored War God and were spreading their beliefs to the other refugees. That kind of propaganda was as dangerous as any weapon. They were confined to one corner of the camp and tied to wooden poles with a fence built around them to prevent them from escaping. While the guards were assigned to stop them from escaping, they could not prevent the prisoners from talking. Actually, they could threaten the prisoners with violence or, barring that, gag them but that would be too cruel and Ryuubi would not allow that.

They had tried to question the prisoners to find out what they knew about what happened to Nagata but only received silence in return. When the prisoners did answer, they only cursed the Shoku Warriors while praising their 'true' Armored War Gods. Using torture to interrogate them was out of the question too as that was deemed by Ryuubi to be cruel and they should not resort to such methods.

Iori did not care if it was cruel. They needed information. Since the prisoners were unwilling to give them any information, the Shoku Warriors had no reason to keep them around. Additionally, the prisoners were a threat to their peace and harmony. Given the chance, Iori would kill them himself. Even if he was not given the chance, he would take it upon himself to get rid of any threat to his family's safety.

"That is a problem, Aneue," Kanu said to Ryuubi. Things were already tense with their food supply running out and they did not need a mutiny on top of that.

"So, what should we do about them?" Ryuubi asked. "And please, Iori-sama, do not suggest cannibalism again."

"I wasn't about to. How about we hand them over to my brother and the Nanban Barbarians?" Iori asked.

"You want to hand our prisoners over to _barbarians_?" Chou'un asked.

"Look, they might be called 'barbarians', but they're not savages," Iori defended.

"It's true. They're very civilized despite only wearing animal skins," Kochu added.

Iori grinned when he remembered seeing Kochu dressed in skimpy barbarian garb. He never thought she could look so sexy in a fur bikini.

It had been a very, very enjoyable evening for both of them.

"OK, but what will they do with them?" Bacho asked cautiously.

Komei was afraid to say anything. She had paled since Iori mentioned cannibalism earlier.

"They won't eat them in case that's what you're worried about," Iori scoffed. "They'll just use those guys as slave labor."

"Is that a good idea?" Ryuubi asked.

"They'll be out of our hair and won't be around to spread their twisted beliefs, and they'll actually be useful for a change," Iori insisted without shame. "Look, right now, we can't afford to send any guards away to escort them to the prison. This is our only option."

Ryuubi considered it. The prison was a long way away and they had no way of transporting the prisoners right now. They would have held prisoners in the castle dungeon, but that was no longer an option due to its damaged condition and their current situation.

"What do you think?" Ryuubi asked Kanu.

"If it's for the good of the village then we should send them away," Kanu answered.

"I agree. Also, once they're gone, Iori-sama won't ever mention cannibalism again," Komei supported. She really did not want to think about it or hear it mentioned ever again. Hoto agreed with her. Cannibalism was taboo and disgusting to her.

"I still think that if things get really rough, we could use the meat," Iori insisted. "But I promise to never mention cannibalism ever again."

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't suggest we cook and eat Ren and Nenene's pets," Batai quipped.

"Tanpopo!" Bacho scolded.

"Not cool!" Chinkyuu scolded.

Ryofu said nothing, but the sharp glare she gave Batai spoke volumes of how she felt about the matter. If her glare was daggers, then Batai would've been stabbed all over.

"I could never suggest something like _that_ ," Iori retorted as he took offense to the accusation. "I'm not a monster."

"And yet you suggested cannibalism," Chou'un muttered. If Iori heard her, he did not seem to acknowledge it.

"Enough, let's put it to a vote," Ryuubi commanded. "Those in favor of sending our prisoners to the Nanban barbarian tribe, raise your hands."

There was a unanimous show of hands. They all agreed to send the prisoners to the barbarian tribe in Nanban.

It was either that or cannibalism, and nobody (except Iori) wanted to do that.

"Alright, next order of business," Ryuubi continued. "Have you found any clues to Nagata-sama's whereabouts?"

"I've been combing Helheim Forest for days. He's not in there," Iori reported. He looked everywhere he could and found nothing, not even a sign of Nagata.

"Found something," Ryofu interjected. All eyes looked expectantly to the normally quiet girl. "There was a battle and I found blood on the ground. It might be Nagata-sama's."

"Then he's hurt!" Ryuubi interrupted, panicked.

"I found blood, but I did not find him," Ryofu clarified.

"Then where could he be?" Ryuubi asked.

"He's either been captured or he ran off with Karasu," Iori surmised.

"He would not abandon us!" Ryuubi denied. "Right, Aisha?" Aisha did not answer. "Aisha?" She saw doubt in Kanu's expression. "Aisha, you know Nagata-sama would never abandon us, right?"

"During the attack, he left us to rescue the traitor and never came back," Kanu stated. "That's all I know."

"That really doesn't sound good," Bacho agreed.

"He would've come back to us if he could," Chou'un said. "I know I have a habit of being flighty, but you can always trust me to come back. We should trust that he'll return too."

"If he's been captured, we need to find out where he's being held so we can rescue him. If he's dead, we can mourn him," Iori said with a neutral expression. His expression changed before he spitefully added, "But if he's left us, then we should not waste our time looking for someone who isn't around when we need him the most. We're in a state of emergency and we have more important things to worry about than some deserter."

"Nagata-niichan will come back!" Chouhi yelled angrily. "He promised he'd always stay with us!"

"Rinrin, he's gone. Just accept it," Iori said with a tone of finality.

"No!" Chouhi stormed out of the tent with angry tears. Everyone just sighed.

"She'll understand soon," Iori stated. "We're at war and she needs to grow up."

"You could've at least phrased things gently, Airen," Kochu said sadly.

"We don't have the luxury right now, Koi."

Chouhi needed to understand that, while hope and optimism were good, she needed to face the reality that Nagata may not come back. It was best she understood that now.

"Do we have any good news? Any good news at all?" Ryuubi was begging at this point. She was desperate for any sort of good news. She was hopeful, but everything that was happening was slowly killing her hope.

Iori's LockPhone beeped and he took it out to flip it open. He began to read the text message he got from Mars. He scrolled through it, reading every word, his squinted eyes widening with every line.

"Shit," he cursed.

Ryuubi heard and did not like the sound of that.

"What is it, Airen?" Kochu asked.

Iori stood up, addressing the table.

"I just got a message from Armored War God Mars of Son Go." He paused dramatically. "The Kingdom of Son Go has fallen and Armored War God Zangetsu and Armored War God Kamuro are gone."

For a moment, nobody said anything. They were completely speechless, shocked by the news.

It was Ryuubi who broke the silence first.

"I asked for some good news! Is that too much to ask?" Ryuubi complained. She felt like crying in a corner right now.

* * *

After she had stormed off, Chouhi went to sit by the river, throwing pebbles in it. She was upset at Iori for being stupid and saying mean things about her big brother. She was also mad at him for saying that her big brother was not coming back.

He would come back!

He promised!

"Stupid Iori. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Chouhi grumbled. "Onii-chan won't abandon us. He won't. He'll come back. He always comes back. He promised he would never leave us."

* * *

 _Nagata went out for a walk with Chouhi riding on his shoulders. This was their private brother-sister bonding time when they played together. She always enjoyed herself when it was just the two of them. They would play all kinds of games, like tag or hide-and-seek._

" _Onii-chan, you won't leave us, will you?" she asked. When Nagata and the others had vanished, she was afraid he would never come back._

" _I promise, Rinrin," he swore. "I'll always be here for you."_

 _They hooked pinkies and made a pact._

 _Chouhi smiled brightly._

* * *

She and Nagata made a pinkie swear and that was a sacred thing to her. Chouhi trusted and believed in her onii-chan, so she knew he would come back. However deep down, she was secretly afraid that Iori might be right. What if Nagata really had left them all behind? She had lost her parents and grandfather so she did not want to lose anybody else. Losing Gien had been hard on them all, and now Nagata was gone.

Her family was being threatened and there was nothing she could do about it.

As she dwelled on these thoughts all by her lonesome, a stranger sat down beside her. She did not recognize him. He was dressed in black with a red sleeveless coat. His hair was black too and he also wore dark opaque glasses that concealed his eyes.

"Why do you look so sad?" the stranger asked.

Now, Chouhi should know better than to speak to a stranger, but right now she was upset and needed to vent.

"Because my onii-chan's gone and a big stupid meanie thinks he left us," Chouhi answered.

"Did he?" he asked.

Chouhi shook her head.

"I don't know, but I know my onii-chan won't just leave us like that. He promised," Chouhi insisted, remembering their sacred pinkie swear to each other. It was even more sacred since they swore to be brother and sister, always.

"You must really believe in him if you have so much faith in him," the stranger commented. "What would you do if you saw your big brother again?"

"I'd hug him forever and never let him go!" Chouhi said brightly. "Then I'll tell him I love him and tell him not to leave me ever again!"

Chouhi noticed that the man was gone. She blinked when she looked around. He had vanished without a trace. A shiver ran up her spine, but not because of the cold, but out of fear.

Had he been a...

"G-g-g-GHOST!"

Chouhi raced back to the camp in fright.

* * *

Iori shared a tent with Kochu and Riri. As a family, they needed to be together, especially during these difficult times.

"You really should not think badly of Nagata-sama," Kochu advised.

"You're taking his side now?" Iori glared at his wife.

"Didn't he forgive you for your own lapse in judgment?" Kochu reminded. Iori winced. He knew what his wife was talking about. When he had killed Nise, he had inadvertently set things in motion for his evil spirit to rise as Bujin Gaim.

So much death followed soon after.

Iori was still ashamed of that.

"...Yeah, he did. But that was different. I only did what I thought was right."

"So did he and like you, Nagata-sama never meant any harm. Neither of you is perfect. You both made your choices, based on what you believed was the right call."

Iori wanted to argue that everything he did had been done to help them, but then he paused to think. Nagata had always done his best to help others. It was what originally drew them to him and made him endearing in the first place. It was why Kochu and Iori had decided to join Nagata's faction.

Kochu did have a point, which Iori could not deny. They've made mistakes that cost them. However, Iori was still here to protect them. That was what set them apart.

"But I'm still here, Koi. Unlike him, I'm not going to disappear. I'm going to stay to protect our family." Iori emphasized this by gently placing his hand on Kochu's stomach. He did not want to argue or cause his pregnant wife any distress.

Their eyes met tenderly and they shared a kiss.

* * *

"Can you believe what Iori-sama said?" Bacho asked Chou'un as they patrolled around the refugee camp. Ryuubi had just dismissed them after ending the meeting. After hearing about what happened to Son Go, she did not have the heart to continue and needed to be alone.

"I know, right? I don't care if I starve, I will never resort to cannibalism."

Bacho gave her friend a deadpan look.

"Sei, you know what I mean."

Chou'un knew they needed to address the matter. She really wished they did not have to discuss it, but there was no use ignoring it.

"You want to talk about Nagata-sama's disappearance, don't you?" Chou'un asked.

"He wouldn't abandon us and run off with that traitor, right?" Bacho returned. She trusted Nagata, but now she was having doubts.

"He would never abandon us but we all know how important family is to him. Since Karasu's no longer in her cell that meant someone must've let her out. Since he went to rescue her, only Nagata could've done it."

"Well, when he comes back then he can explain what really happened."

"That is _if_ he comes back, Sui." Chou'un paused. "Would you prefer he be dead or alive?"

"Alive, of course!" Bacho answered quickly. "And he's not dead! Ren and Iori-sama did not find a body!"

" _Yet_. They have not found a body _yet_. At least if he's dead, then he has a reason not to come back. If he's alive, then he was either captured or he left us."

"Only Karasu would know for sure." Bacho made strangling motions with her hands. "And when I get my hands on that witch, I'm going to make her tell us the truth."

"Get in line. We all want a piece of her." Chou'un had some choice of words for the traitor. They had trusted Karasu but she threw that back in their faces. She had betrayed them and killed one of their own. Now she was free, but she was also a fugitive. Once they spread the word, there would be no place left for her to hide. Once they found her, they were going to make her regret for ever betraying them.

* * *

 **KRC:** This is a chapter that allows the characters to reflect over new information and it seems opinions are split. Iori and Kanu believe Nagata has abandoned them but Chouhi and Ryuubi believe he will return. The others are still on the fence. I did this to point out that people are emotional and make judgments based on beliefs more than facts.

* * *

Ryuubi and Kanu remained in the meeting tent after everyone was dismissed. The two of them were silently dwelling over the last bit of news. To hear that one of their most powerful allied kingdoms had fallen was a huge shock for them all.

It was Kanu who broke the silence first.

"Son Go has fallen to the enemy. They were one of our most powerful allies. Even worse, they've lost two of their Armored War Gods, including a Sovereign. At this rate, the RinJyuKen Akugata will win!"

Kanu was right. The RinJyuKen had scored a huge advantage by destroying Son Go. They had the largest amount of Lockseeds collected, including Lockvehicles. Not even Sou Gi or Shoku could boast about that.

With both Zangetsu and Kamuro gone, the Alliance had been significantly weakened by the loss of two Armored War Gods. The loss of a Sovereign also crippled them, and with the possibility of Nagata abandoning them, then their chances of winning against the enemy had plummeted.

"Then it's even more important than ever that we find Nagata-sama!" Ryuubi insisted. She believed that with Nagata, they had a chance to fight back. His power was needed. She needed him.

"Where will we even begin looking?" Kanu retorted. The only clue they had that Nagata might be alive was the lack of a body. "No, it's more important for us to focus on what matters right now."

"Nagata-sama matters!"

"I never said he did not matter, Aneue, but our people are cold and starving, our food supply is dwindling, and we're not even sure when Kosonsan-dono will arrive. I hate to say this, but we can't let our emotions blind us to the possibility, Aneue. We need to face the truth that Nagata-sama's not coming back."

"No, you're wrong! He's come back before, or have you forgotten?" Ryuubi reminded. Kanu remembered. Back during the Armored War God Tournament, Ukitsu had sent Nagata and the Armored War Gods away. But when they had needed them the most, they had returned, Nagata included. Then there was the time when he had been struck down by Braco, but he still managed to return to save them from the Dorinki-powered Venom Fists leader.

"No, I have not forgotten any of that, but we need to face facts. Nagata-sama has left us," Kanu stated firmly.

"How can you say that?" Ryuubi demanded.

"Because if he was coming back, he would've done so already!" Kanu snapped.

Ryuubi was stunned by the vehement declaration.

"...I don't believe it. You've lost faith in him."

"Because he did not trust us. Even me. That's why I don't think I can ever trust him again." Kanu looked away, trying to hide her tears.

"How could you, Aisha?! How could you lose your faith in him?! You're supposed to love him unconditionally!" Ryuubi yelled.

"Don't you dare, Aneue!" Kanu warned. "Don't you dare imply that I don't love him! I've always loved him! I was with him since the beginning while you were fawning over him like a fangirl! Even now, you still are!"

"Maybe that's a good thing since Nagata-sama needs at least one person to believe in him!" Ryuubi shot back angrily.

Both sisters glared hotly at each other. They both loved Nagata and he had hurt them, yet only Ryuubi was willing to still believe in him. Kanu, his first retainer and his first lover, had her faith in him fractured because of the choices he made.

The tension was so thick as they silently glared daggers at each other.

All of a sudden, the silence was broken once again when Kaku barged into the tent.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but there's something important I need to tell you," Kaku informed them.


	35. Interlude: Halcyon Pillow Talk

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

 **Interlude: Halcyon Pillow Talk**

* * *

Several months ago, during the Harvest Festival, Iori and Kochu stood in front of the castle, speaking with Riri and Batai.

"Remember, Riri. Do not wander off or talk to strangers," Kochu advised. "And be back before sundown."

"OK, Mommy!" Riri beamed at her mother.

"Tanpopo, look after our little girl, alright?" Iori asked Batai who would be watching Riri at the festival.

"You got it, Iori-sama," Batai obeyed.

"Don't let anything happen to her and bring her home before sundown," Iori warned as their eyes met and Batai gulped when she looked into the Demon Dragon's eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes, OK," Batai gulped fearfully before she recovered her wits. She gently took Riri's hand. "C'mon, Riri. Let's go."

"OK, Tanpopo-neechan!" Riri cheered as the older girl took her to the festival grounds for an enjoyable day of fun and excitement. Riri waved to her parents. "Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!"

"Stay safe! Don't talk to strangers!" Kochu repeated her previous advice.

"Have fun, Riri!" Iori called out to his stepdaughter as he waved back. He turned and smiled at Kochu. "Good, that will keep her occupied for the whole day."

"Well, shall we go on our date, Airen?" Kochu hooked her arm around his.

"We shall, Koi."

The couple was going to have a date, just the two of them, at the Harvest Festival. The two truly needed a day like this to relax and have fun. After surviving an attack by a group of venomous Rinrinshi, they deserved this. They had spent a day at the festival with Riri before, but today it would be just the two of them.

As the two walked into the festival grounds, they saw how full of life it was with vendors manning their stalls which offered varieties of food, games, and merchandise. Kochu looked amused as one stall had Armored War Gods dolls for sale. There was a doll of her husband in his armor which looked absolutely adorable.

Iori was reminded of the summer festivals he went to with his brother before he was old enough to go alone. He recalled the sights and the smells of the festival. They were always so bright and fun, but he never had friends to accompany him. His favorite was always the shooting gallery stalls and he spotted one that used slingshots instead of airsoft rifles.

"Hey, Koi. Let's go over there," Iori said as he pointed to the shooting gallery.

Kochu saw the stall and shared a look of interest with her husband.

"That looks fun," Kochu agreed.

The slim and bearded vendor had sent off a couple who had failed to win anything. When he saw Iori and Kochu coming, he smiled and welcomed them both, grinning wide to show he had a missing tooth.

"Greetings! Have you come to play?" the vendor asked.

Iori looked at the various prizes stacked up on a shelf behind the vendor. They were all stuffed toys and then he spotted a very cute one that looked like an owl.

He was going to win it for his wife.

"How much?" Iori asked.

"A copper piece for three tries," the man said and Iori put down a coin. The vendor handed Iori a slingshot and three pebbles. "Best of luck to you, sir."

Luck? Iori did not need luck. He had mad skill as a marksman.

Kochu also put down a copper piece.

"Give me one as well," Kochu said.

"Koi?" Iori asked, puzzled.

"I want to win you something too," Kochu smiled as she picked up her own slingshot. She had her eyes set on a stuffed dragon.

Iori smiled and they loaded the slingshots, pulled on the elastic bands and then aimed for their prizes. For skilled archers like them, this shooting gallery would not even be a challenge and it'll be all too easy for them to win.

The bearded vendor probably should have recognized the couple as the Master Archers of Shoku. That way his jaw would not have dropped at how easily they won their prizes at the first try.

* * *

Kochu happily hugged her cute owl doll while Iori held an adorable dragon doll. They had won each other prizes and were happy with what they got. Although the game had been pretty easy for the two of them as they were professional archers, it had still been very fun to them.

"Hey, Iori!"

Approaching the couple was Ichiro and his wife Shamoke. The barbarian couple was not alone, however, as they were accompanied by their charges, the four little Nanban Barbarians. King Mokaku (Mii) was with her playmates/retainers Mike, Tora, and Shamu. Together, they looked like a family that was going on an outing.

When Iori first originally learned that his big brother had come to this world as well, he had not been a happy archer. In fact, he believed his brother had come here to look after him when he could already take care of himself. After being married, fighting monsters and killing bandits, Iori was no longer a child. In fact, he had hardened since he arrived here and became a man. A big strong man who's very reliable to his new family.

When Ichiro had impressed both Riri and Kochu with his own skills, Iori became green with envy and fought his brother. Luckily, Iori had not gone too far thanks to Kochu's intervention. She managed to snap him out of his jealousy-fueled rage before he did something he would regret.

Since then, the Tokugawa brothers' relationship had improved with Iori no longer feeling threatened by Ichiro. It was a bit of a struggle since Iori grew up being neglected by their parents while Ichiro was being groomed to take over the family business, but Iori finally let go of his insecurities. He had his own life to live now, one that was not dictated by their parents.

"Hello, Nii-san, Shamoke-neesan," Iori smiled. "I see you're both babysitting."

"Well, Mii-chan and the girls really wanted to come see the festival," Ichiro answered.

"They were very insistent," Shamoke added.

"And how much have they made you spend?" Iori asked.

"A lot, on food," Ichiro sighed. "They ate quite a lot."

"Yeah, Onii-sama bought us lots and lots of food!" Mokaku boasted. There was just so much to eat and it was all delicious. She then saw the toys Kochu and Iori were holding. For once, her attention was not on Kochu's big boobs. "What are those?"

"Oh, we just won each other prizes at the shooting gallery," Kochu answered.

"Onii-sama! Get us prizes, please!" Mokaku insisted.

"Yeah, prizes! Prizes!" Mike, Tora, and Shamu chorused loudly.

"Yeah, OK! OK!" Ichiro laughed. "Hey, Iori. Maybe later we can hang out and talk over some drinks."

"You can come by the castle later tonight," Iori invited.

"I'd like that, Iori. See you later. You too, Shion." Ichiro was soon dragged away by the Nanban Barbarians who kept chanting about prizes.

"He'll make an excellent father someday," Shamoke said to Kochu.

"He definitely has the experience," the archer commented.

Shamoke bowed respectfully to her in-laws and went to catch up to her husband and their little charges.

"Let's go grab something to eat," Iori said to Kochu.

* * *

"Here you go!" Totaku handed the couple their barbecue chicken skewers. Kenshin and Hideyoshi were the ones manning the stall and cooking food together. Totaku was their cute little hook that reeled in their customers. Nobody could resist such a cute little girl in a maid outfit, a fact that Kenshin was quick to take advantage of.

"Thank you, Yue," Iori said. He handed her the money and she went back to Kenshin and Hideyoshi to help them serve more customers.

"This is good," Kochu confessed after she took a bite.

"Well, if they decide that they want to retire from the battlefield, they could start a business," Iori agreed after he took a bite himself.

After finishing their food, they found Marcus who was painting caricatures for a fee. He had just finished a portrait for a couple when he spotted them.

" _Monsieur_ Dragon! Would you and your wife like me to paint a quick picture of you?" Marcus offered.

Iori was not sure. It could be fun, but he hesitated as he knew how caricatures could exaggerate a person's physical features. He knew Marcus was a talented artist, but he was afraid of how Kochu would look in the picture.

"Sounds fun, Airen. Why don't we get a picture of ourselves?"

Of course, how could he refuse his lovely wife?

The two sat down on stools in front of Marcus and the artist studied the models before he went to work. The couple watched as Marcus worked on his sketchpad as he stroked an ink brush across the page repeatedly. He was working so fast that they could not follow.

After a few minutes, he was done and he tore the page out of his sketchpad.

Iori took the page and hoped it did not make him and Kochu look too ridiculous. He blinked as he saw the picture. It did appear like a typical caricature. Their heads were enlarged and their bodies were quite small in comparison, but the detail on their clothing was accurate. He had them posing, standing back-to-back with their signature weapons. The picture of Iori had him wearing his Ryugen helmet, without the faceplate and visor. Kochu's caricature looked quite cute with large expressive eyes.

Kochu giggled.

"This is so cute!"

Iori smiled. He had to agree. It was cute.

The couple paid Marcus and he rolled up the portrait before handing it back to them. He then welcomed another couple who wanted a caricature drawn of them.

Until sunset, Iori and Kochu enjoyed themselves at the festival. They watched some performances, visited various stalls, and also had a caricature done for them by Marcus. They had bumped into Riri and Batai and told them to return to the castle before sundown.

On their way back to the castle, the two were smiling as they held their prizes and having stick candy.

"I think that was the most fun I ever had at a festival," Iori confessed. He always went alone when he got too old to be chaperoned by his brother. While he managed to have fun by himself, sadly, he never had anyone to enjoy them with. He realized it was more fun now since he had a date.

"It truly was enjoyable," Kochu agreed. They had enjoyed themselves plenty, but most of all they had enjoyed each other's company.

Standing in front of the castle, the two shared a kiss. After the first kiss, they kissed again, this time more passionately. Breaking apart, their eyes met with desire.

"You know, the fun does not have to end now," Kochu flirted.

"What do you have in mind?" Iori flirted back.

Taking his candy, she began to lick it enticingly in front of him. Iori's eyes widened at the erotic display as Kochu began to suck on his stick candy, taking it in and out of her mouth in a suggestive manner. She then whispered into his ear and licked his earlobe, causing him to shudder and his pants to feel tighter.

"And I'll put on something you'll like," she added sultrily.

Iori was looking forward to it as he took Kochu's hand and both of them rushed into the castle, going straight for their bedroom.

* * *

In their bedroom, Iori sat on the bed, waiting in anticipation. He glanced at the folding screen and saw Kochu's silhouette as she changed behind it.

There was no denying that his wife had a gorgeous body, with curves in all the right places. As the most mature of the Shoku Warriors, her figure outmatched everyone else's. With huge breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips, her hourglass figure was truly a sight to behold.

Even Marcus once called her a thing of beauty. The artist also called Iori a lucky man for having such a lovely wife. Iori did feel a bit smug at all the envy he received for marrying Kochu.

"Are you ready, Airen?" Kochu asked from behind the folding screen.

Iori nodded eagerly in anticipation.

"Yes, yes I am."

Oh, yes, he really was. He could hardly wait and was practically brimming with excitement.

Kochu giggled. He was so cute when he got excited and horny so she decided to tease her husband a little.

Iori watched as a slender leg covered in a silk stocking came out from behind the screen before Kochu stepped out. She was clad in a robe but as she approached, she loosened the belt and allowed the robe to slide off her shoulders.

Iori had enough self-control not to pounce on his hot wife then and there and he was grateful for it. He did not want to ruin the moment as he was presented with her gorgeous body. Silk stockings covered her legs, up to mid-thigh, held up by a garter belt. She wore a black lace thong that left little to the imagination. Finally, topping the whole ensemble was a matching, strapless lace bra.

She sauntered toward him, swaying her hips sexily before she sat on his lap. His eyes traveled down her slender neck to rest on her cleavage but she used her index finger on his chin to tip his face up so their eyes could meet.

"Is there an arrow in your pants or do you just like what you see?" she teased.

Iori nodded furiously, silently, smiling stupidly. He liked it! He really, really liked it! Really, he did. Quickly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Kochu reciprocated, giving a kiss as good as he did, their tongues just rolling around in each other's mouths.

She tasted so good, she smelled so good, and she looked so good as well. Iori couldn't wait anymore. He wanted her. Needed her.

Kochu gasped as she was thrown onto the bed and Iori stood over her. He undressed before he joined her on the bed, pinning her down with his weight. Her breasts flattened against his chest as he held her, kissing her neck. His hands weren't idle either as they squeezed her breasts.

Kochu smiled as she held him too. Oh, he was eager, eager was good. That meant that tonight they were both going to be very satisfied.

The couple made sweet and passionate love until they were spent. Once spent, they cuddled under the covers. They would have drifted off to sleep but they remembered that they were expecting guests. They had invited Ichiro and his wife over for some tea and a chat. The barbarian couple would also be bringing the rambunctious Nanban Barbarians with them.

As the couple started to get dressed again, they smiled at each other and said:

"I love you."

The two left their room together, holding hands. They promised to have another roll in the hay after their chat with Ichiro and his wife and once they put Riri to bed.

It was this happiness that Iori would protect, no matter the cost.

* * *

Such halcyon days were a distant memory. With the village destroyed and everyone being forced to live in tents, in addition to the threat of starvation with the cold weather not doing them any favors, every single day was a struggle to survive.

Iori, Kochu and Riri's family was still whole, fortunately. However, a lot of the villagers were not quite as lucky as they had lost loved ones in the last attack. They were miserable but they still strongly held onto the hope that they could survive this. They needed to survive until spring. By then, everything should be better.

Iori was with Kochu, seeking comfort with each other to keep their minds off their situation. Riri was out playing with Batai and the other village children, which meant the couple had some time and privacy to do whatever they wanted.

Lying together on their bedroll, the couple made love in their tent. They kept most of their clothing on, but Iori had pulled his pants down and Kochu had hiked up her skirt. Her panties were currently dangling on her right ankle as she lay on her back with her husband on top of her. Her top was undone, revealing her huge heaving breasts to her husband.

The inside of their tent was hot with passion from their coupling. They embraced each other tightly, kissing, moaning and grinding. They risked getting caught in this position but that just made it all the more thrilling.

And finally, at the peak of their excitement, they both hit their climax. With his face pressed into his wife's neck, Iori drove himself deep inside her body. He released his essence while Kochu held on tightly, pressing her body to her husband's as she shuddered from her own intense orgasm.

Once they were done, they breathed heavily, wrapped in each other's arms.

Their eyes met before they kissed again.

"I love you, Koi."

"I love you too, Airen."

The couple had needs and neither was a selfish lover when it came to sex. Whenever they coupled, it always left both of them satisfied. Kochu was grateful that her husband was a young and energetic lover while Iori counted himself lucky that he had a mature and experienced wife. He always was attracted to older women.

After re-adjusting their clothing to appear presentable, the couple cuddled. Kochu lay against her husband, cheeks flushed as he put an arm around her while resting his head on his hand.

"It's not going to be easy for us or the new baby. With Nagata gone, we'll be challenged by our enemies more than ever. I just hope we can survive this," Iori commented.

"Is that your idea of pillow talk, Airen?" Kochu teased.

"Just feeling contemplative. There's just so much pressure now and Nagata left us in the lurch," Iori replied unhappily.

"What if he did not abandon us? What if he's really gone?" she wondered out loud.

"Then we keep fighting, getting stronger, surviving," he resolved strongly.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, the couple soon heard a commotion coming from outside their tent and wondered what was going on. Reluctantly exiting their tent, they approached a group of guards who were heading off somewhere.

"Hey, what's going on? Where is everyone heading off to?" Iori asked. Was help coming? Had Kosonsan arrived? Did Ensho actually send supplies?

The answer Kochu and Iori received was not one they expected.

"He's back. Seiryuoh-sama is back."


	36. Hell's Dragon Fang

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

While Kaku went to hang everyone's laundry to dry, she lamented how her life came to this. She remembered obtaining high marks during her exams, becoming the advisor to her best friend Totaku, the days when she had to urge her to do her work and not wander off like some kind of commoner, and the days they had since they got their Armored War Gods and generals. Then came the day when Totaku was made the empress, only to be later be betrayed during a coup and used as a scapegoat by that treacherous eunuch Chojo. She remembered how much Totaku suffered while they were forced to do the eunuch's bidding.

After Totaku was rescued, both she and Kaku had sworn to serve Nagata. They ended up becoming maids. While Kaku would prefer a position befitting her qualifications and skills, Nagata already had Komei who was a great strategist. So, Kaku decided to be the best maid she could be, helping Totaku to do the housework and make sure all the other maids performed their duties properly and efficiently.

One day, Totaku left with Hideyoshi, Kenshin and Kayu to work for Kosonsan, leaving Kaku in Shoku with Ryofu. She really missed Totaku and those idiots. She often wondered how they were doing right now. Hopefully, they weren't getting themselves into too much trouble.

As she hung up the clothes to dry by the fire, she looked at all the villagers that had lost their homes. Now, they were reduced to staying in tents in this refugee camp (formerly Enjutsu's war camp). Food was limited, even though they regularly received aid from their allies in Nanban, and Kaku could sense the tension rising.

While Ryuubi, Kanu and Chouhi had reassured them that Gaim would return, there were rumors that he had abandoned them. Kaku may not have been close to Nagata, but she believed he was not the kind to leave people who were in need of help. He was not the kind of person who would turn his back on his friends either. Something must've happened to him to prevent his return.

Maybe...maybe he had been killed.

Kaku tried not to think about it, but it was indeed a possibility as only death could prevent Nagata from coming back. Another possibility was that he had been captured and taken prisoner. Without any information, none of them knew for sure what had happened to him. That did not stop them from assuming the worst.

When the portal suddenly appeared, Kaku witnessed it along with the villagers. They knew what it was as they were familiar with the Armored War Gods and how they occasionally opened such portals with their vehicles. But there were no Armored War Gods in sight right now, so who could have opened the portal?

Many villagers became afraid and suspicious. Could this be another enemy coming to finish them off?

Someone stepped out of the portal to enter the campgrounds. As soon as he did, everyone immediately recognized him.

The villagers murmured when they saw him, though none had the courage to approach him.

Kaku quickly decided to inform the Shoku Warriors.

They needed to come see this.

The Seiryuoh, Armored War God Gaim of the Ultimate Sword, was back.

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

 **Chapter 43: Hell's Dragon Fang**

* * *

"Nagata-niichan!"

"Nagata-sama!"

The Shoku Faction gathered at the camp together as they went to greet Nagata. They were both relieved and excited to hear he had returned to them, safe and sound. They wondered where he had been all this time or why he had gone missing, but they set those questions aside to welcome him back.

Suddenly, Sekito growled at Gaim as soon as he laid his eyes on the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword.

"Sekito?" Ryofu was puzzled by her pet's behavior.

"Wait!" Iori shouted suddenly, stopping everyone from getting closer to 'Gaim'.

"Iori-sama?" Ryuubi questioned, puzzled. What was wrong? They were all here to welcome Nagata back but Iori did not act welcoming at all.

"Something's not right," Iori cautioned as he studied 'Gaim'. At first, he wanted to demand answers from Nagata and know where he had been all this time. However, a feeling in his gut told him that something did not feel right about this. Nagata was in full armor and holding his Daidaimaru when there were no threats. Also, his helmet's crest was bronze instead of gold and his Ride Wear suit appeared darker than normal.

The Shoku Warriors looked at the Ultimate Eye quizzically. They wondered what was wrong but it was Kanu who picked up on it first.

"He's right," Kanu concurred with Iori. There was something off about this whole situation. Nagata would not greet them all in full armor. He would've taken it off by now and smiled reassuringly at them. That was how he would typically behave.

"He smells wrong," Ryofu said, understanding why her pet was being so hostile when he was usually so friendly with Nagata.

"That's not Nagata," Iori said accusingly as he strapped on his SengokuDriver. "It's an imposter!"

The other Shoku Warriors looked at Iori like he was insane. Chouhi wanted to call him out for being stupid. How could he be so sure that this was an imposter? However, Iori had no reason to lie to them. He was always pretty sharp. Also, both Kanu and Ryofu agreed that there was something not right about Nagata's return as they suddenly went into battle ready stances. They looked back at 'Gaim' who began to chuckle darkly.

"You're smarter than I thought," 'Gaim' said in a completely different voice, one which none of them recognized. "Didn't think any of you would realize it so soon."

"That's _not_ Onii-chan," Chouhi pointed out, heartbroken to realize that it truly was an imposter.

"Bujin Gaim," Kanu growled hatefully at the wretched _mogwai_. She really believed they had seen the last of him. Even when Komei had told them, she really hoped he had not truly returned from the dead.

"Sorry, but you have me confused with someone else," the Gaim look-alike corrected. "Although, you're not exactly wrong either. Allow me to _show_ you."

 **[BUJIN GAIM!]**

His body began to go through a horrific metamorphosis as black slime emerged from his body. It engulfed him in a dark cocoon that reshaped itself into a similar suit of armor but with several key differences.

The Shoku Warriors would soon realize that this was not Bujin Gaim. They would learn that this was the inheritor of Bujin Gaim's power, **Majin Gaim** , and it seemed that he decided to make a few aesthetic changes to his suit since the time he last visited Son Go.

Majin Gaim's new organic samurai-style armor was a cross between menacingly modern and traditionally terrifying with a blood red _jinbaori_ that had a jet black tribal flame pattern on the fabric and a dark armored collar with sharp matching shoulders. Proudly displayed on his back for all to see was the Shiba Clan crest. The primary color-scheme of the suit remained largely unchanged but the black undersuit appeared glossier with the _han kote_ on his forearms being made out of scales. His _dou_ was crimson with an ivory rib-like trim and matching _sode_ , both decorated by a black vein-like pattern. Normally, the 'pants' for the Ride Wear suit would be skin-tight, but now they appeared baggier like _hakama_ and tucked into his black boots with crimson _sunaete_ covering his shins. Hanging from his belt was a set of red _kusazuri_ that matched his armor. Finally, his black _kabuto_ with crimson _fukigaeshi_ was the most frightening feature of them all. The shark-like teeth that were molded into the _menpo_ -like faceplate formed a gruesome grin and his visor had turned pitch black with blood red veins in it. The _kabuto_ 's crimson katana-shaped _maedate_ also appeared sharper, resembling a sharpened blade that had been dyed in blood. A set of tendrils hung out of the helmet like hair.

Majin Gaim's appearance shocked everyone, causing gasps, jaws to drop, and some screams along the way. He was now a demonic doppelganger of Armored War God Gaim. Iori was speechless as well. To him, Majin Gaim resembled a twisted and monstrous parody of a Kamen Rider; a _Kaijin Rider_.

Majin Gaim smirked under his helmet as he took in their reaction. They were in awe at him.

Well, why shouldn't they be? He was magnificent.

From the looks on their faces, he knew the question that was currently on their minds: Where was Nagata?

"You're obviously wondering where Nagata is. Well, I'll tell you what happened to him. Consider it a gift for our first meeting. You see, what happened is that he's dead. How do I know? Well, it's because I killed him," Majin Gaim confessed.

"You're lying!" Kanu yelled back in denial.

"Oh, so you require proof," Majin Gaim remarked. "Very well." He took out a LockPhone to show them. "See this? This belonged to him. I pried it from his cold dead hands."

Majin Gaim tossed it at Kanu's feet. She gazed down at the LockPhone and carefully picked it up.

She recognized it instantly.

She flipped it open to see a familiar picture.

* * *

" _What are you doing, Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked as he pulled her close with an arm around her shoulder as he held the LockPhone in front of them._

" _I just wanted to take a selfie with you," Nagata said as he took a picture. "Take a look."_

 _He showed her their picture on the screen. It was clearer than a painting._

" _That's incredible," Kanu awed. Her beloved lord never ceases to amaze her._

" _I think I'll make it my personal wallpaper."_

* * *

It was their picture on the screen, the same one Nagata said he used as his LockPhone's 'wallpaper'.

There was no doubt about it.

This was _his_ LockPhone.

There was no way Nagata would've lost something so precious, so the only way Majin Gaim could have it in his possession was...the reason was...the only reason was...

"Your king is dead so by right of conquest that makes me your new king! Long live the king!" Majin Gaim declared proudly.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Kanu furiously screamed as she rushed at Majin Gaim, summoning her green Ogre Warrior Armor in a flash. She swung her Green Dragon Crescent Blade hysterically but he dodged her strikes with ease. His Daidaimaru quickly morphed into the wicked Blood Drake Tail Sword and he used it to deflect and parry her weapon as sparks violently flew with each impact.

"You killed Nagata-sama! I'll make you pay!" Kanu shouted with tears in her angry eyes as she ferociously attacked him.

"Then come and kill me," Majin Gaim challenged them all. "All of you, come and kill me! Come at me with everything you got! Then I can send you all to him as a reward!"

Chouhi was the next to scream in fury as she summoned her Lightning Viper Armor and joined Kanu. She swung her Viper Spear but Majin Gaim evaded it before he kicked her in the chest. Not backing down, Chouhi resumed her furious assault with Kanu as they tried to cut down the monster who had slain their beloved Nagata. Clad in their own suits of armor, Bacho, Ryuubi, Ryofu, and Chou'un soon joined in, attacking Majin Gaim viciously.

Iori could see that they were all angry. They were furious at Majin Gaim for killing Nagata. Not only that, but they were also heartbroken. However, right now, their anger could be their biggest weakness and Majin Gaim could very well use it against them. Also, seeing the villagers who were witnessing the battle, Iori realized how dangerous it was for them to fight here.

"Henshin!"

 **[YOMOTSUHEGURI ARMS! MEI, KAI, YOMI, YOMI, YOMI!]**

Ryugen-Yomi leaped into action and swept the girls aside before he thrust his Yomiyari at Majin Gaim. The evil Armored War Devil blocked it with his Blood Drake Tail Sword and retaliated, but Ryugen-Yomi caught the strike with the shaft of his weapon.

"Huh!?" Chouhi gaped.

"Iori-sama!?" Kanu cried.

"I'm going to take him away from the campsite!" Ryugen-Yomi shouted as he dragged Majin Gaim away to someplace where they could fight safely away from the villagers.

"Airen!" Kochu yelled worriedly as his wounds had yet to fully recover.

* * *

Ryugen-Yomi took Majin Gaim to a snow-covered field. As he glared at his opponent, Ryugen-Yomi felt his fury rise. He had some unresolved anger in need of an outlet.

"We're in this mess because of you!" Ryugen-Yomi shouted angrily at Majin Gaim as he attacked him viciously.

Truthfully, Ryugen-Yomi was really projecting his feelings about Nagata's disappearance on Majin Gaim. Before he met Kochu and Riri, the number of people he considered close friends that he could trust could be counted on one hand and that included his brother. Then he met Kochu and Riri, fell in love with the mother and got married to that widow. They became a family. Unlike his parents, he never once treated Riri with cold dismissal or neglected her.

Later on, he met Nagata, Kanu, Chouhi and Komei. His circle of friends grew and these were not like his so-called 'friends' from back home who only befriended him due to his family's wealth and reputation. Because they had been so insincere, Iori had trust issues. As for any acquaintances he may have had in his school's archery team, they were good people and he was friendly with them but they were very competitive so he never quite bonded with them. He had plenty of rivals, though. Now, he could actually forge genuine friendships with comrades he trusted. It was why he never wanted to marry Sadako who only cared about wealth and class in the first place.

Nagata was his first true best friend and they had bonded after their initial fight, growing closer over time. He had not been perfect. While he had made bad decisions, Iori did not hate him for that. He only hated the foolish choices he had made. Given the chance, they could make up. Unfortunately, they would never have that chance.

Now that he knew that his best friend was dead, he began to feel guilty for accusing him of abandoning them. With Nagata gone, he was now left to shoulder the burden as Shoku's sole Armored War God.

Ryugen-Yomi fought Majin Gaim fiercely. Unfortunately, as he was still hampered by his injuries, his movements were painfully sluggish as all his attempts to strike his opponent failed miserably as Majin Gaim easily dodged all of his attempts.

Ryugen-Yomi went for an overhead strike, but Majin Gaim caught the Yomiyari in a firm grip.

" _He_ remembers you," Majin Gaim spoke eerily as he looked Ryugen-Yomi straight in the eye.

"What?" Ryugen-Yomi responded, confused.

Majin Gaim's voice shifted into a deeper, demonic tone.

" _ **We meet again, Ryugen**_ **.** "

The two broke apart and Ryugen-Yomi stared at Majin Gaim, shocked. He could never forget that voice since it always haunted his nightmares.

"You're not Bujin Gaim! You're just his vessel!" Ryugen-Yomi quickly realized as he drew his Budou Ryuhou and rapidly fired upon Majin Gaim.

Bujin Gaim had possessed Nagata before, so Iori assumed that Majin Gaim was just another poor victim being used by the _mogwai_ to be his human skin suit.

"We're partners," Majin Gaim corrected as he skillfully deflected all of Ryugen-Yomi's shots. "You see, I'm his ideal host because we both really, really hate Nagata."

" _ **And we're not the only ones it seems**_ ," Bujin Gaim added as his voice came out of Majin Gaim's mouth.

"Who are you!?" Ryugen-Yomi demanded. He wondered what kind of person would be crazy enough to willingly allow himself to become the host of some vile demon.

"I suppose Nagata never mentioned me before. I'm not surprised," Majin Gaim responded. "Let's just say we go way back."

"And did you really kill him?"

"That's right," Majin Gaim confirmed before switching to Bujin Gaim, " _ **And we can send you to him if you are so eager to see him again!**_ "

Ryugen-Yomi summoned his Pitaya Ryujin Hou and fired.

Demonstrating incredible reflexes, Majin Gaim sliced the round in half and both halves exploded behind him as they flew by. Dashing forward, Majin Gaim took a swipe at Ryugen-Yomi who swung his giant cannon like a club. Majin Gaim just sliced its barrel off clean before kicking Ryugen-Yomi in the chest, causing him to drop the damaged cannon. Another brutal slash sent the Demon Dragon backpedaling.

Majin Gaim quickly summoned his Toxic Arrow, dual-wielding both his signature weapons. With a serrated bladed bow in one hand and a wicked draconic sword in the other, Majin Gaim looked absolutely vicious as he brandished them together. A tendril slithered out from Majin Gaim's back with a set of seven Lockseeds hanging from it.

"Recognize these?" Majin Gaim showed Ryugen-Yomi the familiar Lockseeds that hung from his tendril, taunting him.

Yes, Ryugen-Yomi recognized them. They were all Nagata's Lockseeds.

 **[CARAMBOLA CHARGE!]**

After loading it into his Toxic Arrow, Majin Gaim slashed the air, throwing Carambola Stars at Ryugen-Yomi. He tried to use his Yomiyari to deflect the flying disks of death, but they flew at him at high speed, slicing into his suit as they flew by. Using the tendril to replace the Lockseed in his Toxic Arrow, Majin Gaim performed another attack.

 **[ICHIGO CHARGE!]**

Next, Majin Gaim blasted Ryugen-Yomi with hundreds of Ichigo Kunai. They rapidly flew from his Toxic Arrow like a knife-spewing machine gun. Sparks violently burst off Ryugen-Yomi with each shot as the Ichigo Kunai exploded on impact.

This was bad. Majin Gaim likely possessed all of Nagata's Lockseeds and could access a wide variety of attacks with them. Ryugen feared what he might do with the Kachidoki Lockseed or the Ryujin Key if he had them as well.

"You can't win against us, Ryugen. Not even Nagata could beat us and he was stronger than you," Majin Gaim taunted.

"Shut your MOUTH!" Ryugen-Yomi roared angrily.

Anger.

Rage.

Wrath.

Whatever you want to call it, Ryugen-Yomi felt those feelings right now as he was positively livid. But that was not the only thing he felt such emotion right now.

Hatred.

That was what he felt along with his anger, an emotion that felt so raw and pure right now that it felt so right.

This hatred he felt, it paled to the comparison to the hatred he had felt for Sadako. His hatred for her was a mere island compared to the ocean of hatred he felt toward Majin Gaim.

So focused right now, it might even qualify as a weapon.

Majin Gaim had killed his best friend and right now Ryugen-Yomi - Iori Tokugawa - wanted him to pay.

He wanted revenge and needed the power to have it.

Just like before, his hatred turned into power which entered his Lockseed. The first time it had happened, his Budou Lockseed became the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed. Since then, he had the ability to turn any Budou Lockseed into a Yomotsuheguri Lockseed to access his Yomotsuheguri Arms.

Now, he was feeding that same power into his Yomotsuheguri Lockseed to create something greater and even more powerful. He had yet to realize how truly terrifying this great power was.

If he did, would he care?

The Yomotsuheguri Lockseed closed as it flashed and changed. The dark red and gold flame emblazoned front of the Lockseed had become bright red while its gold casing changed to pure black. There was now a black Asian dragon embossed on the front, surrounding its new ID code.

Now it read: **L.S.-MAKAI**.

 **[MAKAIRYU!]**

Ryugen-Yomi gripped his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade. He knew it was a risky move as his Yomotsuheguri Arms already put a heavy strain on his body, pushing him dangerously close toward exhaustion. Adding something onto that could be hazardous as it could potentially damage his body. It was possibly lethal too. However, Ryugen-Yomi swore to always protect his family and he would do anything to keep them safe, no matter the cost. Even if it means throwing his life away and taking extreme measures to do it.

With this great power, he could avenge Nagata, destroy Majin Gaim and protect everyone.

It was time to rise to the next level.

With his remaining strength, he pushed the Cutting Blade down to slice open his Makairyu Lockseed. The core image was heart-shaped and completely black with red crack-like lines in it. The lid's backside showed a weapon that looked like someone had fused a minigun with a chainsaw.

 **[HAI~!]**

Ryugen-Yomi screamed as dark energy burst from his body. He felt like he was on fire as the surrounding snow melted. Even Majin Gaim was blown away by the change. The first thing he saw was a pair of black draconic horns that were similar to Tyrant's growing out of Ryugen-Yomi's helmet as his gold faceplate turned black. At the same time, he gained the **Makairyu Cloak** , an ankle-length jet black cape with crimson lining. He also gained additional armor as a pair of Chinese-styled tassets appeared on his waist to match his loincloth. The green gems on his chestplate turned blood red, just like his Ryugan visor, and he had black Asian dragons embossed on his Chinese-styled pauldrons. Finally, mounted on his right arm was his Arms Weapon - the **Makai Ryugahou** \- a chainsaw blade with a trigger mechanism handle and a minigun attached to it.

 **[MAKAIRYU ARMS! MAKAI, RYU, MAKAI, RYU, MAKAIRYUGA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

The dark maniacal laughter followed the transformation.

He breathed heavily as he adjusted to his new form. The pain gradually faded as he felt unbelievable power coursing through him.

No longer was he mere Ryugen or Ryugen-Yomi, he was now known as **Makai Ryugen**.

Looking up, he glared sharply at Majin Gaim.

As Majin Gaim was briefly stunned by the shocking transformation, he gave Makai Ryugen an opening to strike. Squeezing the trigger, Makai Ryugen fired at Majin Gaim with a violent barrage of energy bullets from the minigun attachment of his weapon, pushing him back. As the weapon's ammo was infinite, Makai Ryugen had no fear of running out of bullets. He continued his assault by activating his Makai Ryugahou's chainsaw component. As it roared to life, he slashed Majin Gaim across the chest with the blade, sending sparks and black blood flying. Majin Gaim screamed as he was thrown back by the attack.

" _ **He's even more powerful than before!**_ " Bujin Gaim yelled.

"Yes, he is," Majin Gaim acknowledged, surprised, but he was also excited. Finally, an actual challenge! His trip here was worthwhile after all!

He fired his Toxic Arrow but before the energy bolts made contact, Makai Ryugen's Makairyu Cloak morphed into a pair of draconic wings that shielded him before they spread out and he took flight. Using aerial superiority to his advantage, Makai Ryugen fired at Majin Gaim from every angle, maintaining his distance for safety while occasionally flying by to strike with his chainsaw of death. Majin Gaim retaliated with his Toxic Arrow and Blood Drake Tail Sword, but his shots and extendable whip-blade slashes missed as Makai Ryugen swiftly evaded them.

Deciding it was time to stop playing around and end this quickly, Makai Ryugen hit his Cutting Blade.

 **[HAI~! MAKAIRYU SQUASH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

Makai Ryugen ascended, aided by his Makairyu Cloak. Once he reached the peak of his ascent, he performed a front flip and assumed a dropkick position. As he descended, his aura enveloped him and morphed into a roaring wyvern performing a nosedive.

Majin Gaim quickly summoned up a barrier of tentacles which sprouted out of the ground. The tentacles became rigid and hardened as they formed a shield. However, they would not be able to stand up to the force of Makai Ryugen's _Makairyugen Kyaku_.

The attack shattered the tentacle barrier and Makai Ryugen struck Majin Gaim with his _Makairyugen Kyaku_. The explosive force of the move blasted Majin Gaim back and sent him painfully tumbling on the snow. Unfortunately, it had not finished him off.

Landing back on his feet, Makai Ryugen panted as he felt the power of his new Makairyu Arms draining his strength after delivering the _Makairyugen Kyaku_. Realizing he was near his limit, he resolved to finish his enemy off right here and now.

Without any hesitation, he struck his Cutting Blade again, twice this time, to initiate the killing blow.

 **[HAI~! MAKAIRYU AU LAIT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

Setting up for the finishing blow, Makai Ryugen fired his minigun. Instead of bullets, red hot flames burst out, engulfing the fiendish Armored War Devil. Both Bujin Gaim and his host screamed from the excruciating heat of the hellish flames.

After burning him, Makai Ryugen charged at Majin Gaim with red energy wrapped around his Makai Ryugahou's chainsaw when he suddenly froze in mid-run.

Something was wrong.

His body spasmed violently as red electricity raced painfully across his body, temporarily paralyzing him. This momentary reprieve allowed Majin Gaim to recover from Makai Ryugen's assault and repair all the damage he had done to his body.

Seeing that his enemy was now paralyzed and vulnerable, Majin Gaim took his chance. He pointed his right hand at Makai Ryugen and long tendrils shot out of his knuckles to latch onto the latter's SengokuDriver. Once the tendrils made contact, they drained the power from the Makairyu Lockseed. Makai Ryugen screamed as he felt his armor's power being drained.

With great effort, Makai Ryugen used his Makai Ryugahou's chainsaw to cut off the tendrils. By then, most of the Lockseed's power had already been drained, causing the Makairyu Lockseed to revert into its original form - the Budou Lockseed - which then caused his armor to change back into Ryugen's default Budou Arms.

" _ **Now that's interesting**_ ," Bujin Gaim remarked after he drained Ryugen of his power whilst drawing his remaining tendrils back into his knuckles. " _ **Are your friends aware of how truly dark you are on the inside?**_ "

Ryugen groaned, unable to reply, as his knees nearly buckled after being drained. This was bad. Right now, as he was, he did not stand a chance against Majin Gaim.

" _ **It's strange how you call us a monster when you're not exactly as heroic as you try to make yourself out to be, you hypocrite**_ ," Bujin Gaim commented. " _ **Then again, you are called the 'Demon Dragon' for a reason.**_ "

Majin Gaim leveled his Toxic Arrow for a point-blank shot but Ryugen dove to the ground, causing the energy bolt to graze his shoulder.

"Ugh!" Ryugen groaned as his stitches reopened and he began to bleed through his bandages. Smoke wafted off his shoulder pad as it slowly sizzled and melted. In retaliation, he fired his Budou Ryuhou but he missed his mark. That moment costed him as Majin Gaim slashed his hand, the very same hand that Sadako had injured, painfully disarming him as he screamed. Majin Gaim then kicked him in the face, laying him flat on his back.

"We came here hoping to find a worthy challenge but all we got for our trouble is a waste of our time," Majin Gaim remarked disdainfully. He was more disappointed than angry. Since he was not getting the challenge he wanted, he might as well put Ryugen out of his misery before he moved on.

 **[BUJIN GAIM SQUASH!]**

Majin Gaim violently struck Ryugen's chest with his Blood Drake Tail Sword, causing sparks to surge off like water gushing from a geyser. Iori screamed in agony as his armor vanished due to the vicious attack. While the attack had not fatally wounded him, blood still seeped through his bandages, staining his clothes. He turned his head as he vomited blood, staining the snow red.

Majin Gaim went and knelt down beside Iori, holding the Blood Drake Tail Sword's blade to his neck. Iori looked into Majin Gaim's visor with a fierce glare. Majin Gaim could respect that fierce look of defiance in Iori's eyes. Even in the face of death, he showed no fear. But then again, it was pointless to fear death.

It was pointless to fear the inevitable.

"Before I send you to the afterlife, allow me to enlighten you: your biggest mistake was coming at **us** _alone_ ," Majin Gaim advised mockingly.

" _ **Actually, your biggest mistake was creating me**_ ," Bujin Gaim amended as it was Iori's act of killing Nise which resulted in the vile _mogwai_ 's birth.

"Damn it," Iori cursed through gritted teeth. He was going to die here. Kochu would be widowed again and Riri would lose another father. Not only that, he would never get the chance to see the birth of his child.

He cursed Majin Gaim for killing Nagata and cursed himself for being so foolish.

"Be honored. With your death, we can claim to have killed two 'dragons'," Majin Gaim said as he loomed over Iori menacingly with his weapon raised for decapitation. "Say hello to Nagata for _**us**_."

Suddenly, a black warrior came out of nowhere and struck Majin Gaim before he could bring his blade down on Iori's neck. Sparks burst explosively as he was thrown off his prey. Iori opened his eyes to see Black Phoenix Ryofu Hosen standing protectively in front of him with her Heaven Piercer halberd.

"Ren?"

"Shion sent me," Ryofu answered simply. As Kochu was currently pregnant, combat was risky for her, especially against an enemy as ferocious as Majin Gaim. Even if she attacked from afar, it was still too risky for her and her unborn baby. Thus, she sent Ryofu to fight in her stead and protect her husband.

Before Iori could respond, he saw Dragon Fighter Ryuubi arrive with Lightning Viper Chouhi, Ogre Warrior Kanu, Blue Butterfly Mask Chou'un, and Splendid Flash Bacho. The Shoku Warriors surrounded Majin Gaim and attacked him viciously as Iori watched.

He did not need to be a genius to see that the girls were furious. They were devastated by the news of Nagata's death and became angry at Majin Gaim's confession for killing him.

They wanted him to pay.

They wanted revenge.

But more importantly, they wanted his blood.

These girls - while different from the warriors he had read about from the 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms' - were still heroes. They may not be exactly the same, but they still had the strength, sense of justice and resolve of their male counterparts.

However, Iori still felt dread whenever he looked at Majin Gaim. It was like he was holding something back, and that scared him. He was afraid that Majin Gaim might unleash it and what he would do once he did.

If he suddenly decided to stop holding back, would they even stand a chance? They barely stood a chance against Bujin Gaim before.

"Hyah!" Ryuubi yelled as her Dragon Claw Sword slashed across Majin Gaim's chest, knocking him back as he let out a shout of pain. The holy energy of the blade made the perfect weapon to deal with Majin Gaim as it was lethal for evil spirits like him.

"Give Onii-chan back!" Chouhi yelled furiously as she struck him from behind. He staggered forward, as he was stunned by the electrical slash before Bacho and Chou'un both kicked him right in the face.

" _ **Just finish them already!**_ " Bujin Gaim snapped at his host.

"Shut up! Let me have my fun!" Majin Gaim snapped back at his inner demon. He blocked Ryofu's Heaven-Piercing Strike but she broke through his guard and this left him wide open for Kanu and Ryuubi to attack, sending him tumbling on the snow.

" _ **Still having fun now?**_ " Bujin Gaim jeered.

Majin Gaim did not answer. He had underestimated these girls. He believed that without Gaim, they would not be a problem. That was why he had not used the power of the Taotie Lockseed against them.

No, he did not need that power right now. He could still beat them, all by himself.

He took out Nagata's Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and loaded it into his Toxic Arrow with his tendril.

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

Aiming high, Majin Gaim pulled the trigger and fired. An orange sphere of energy shot into the sky, shining brightly like the sun before it exploded, sending six laser beams that homed in on his targets. The energy bolts hit their marks and exploded, throwing the Shoku Warriors to the ground.

Kanu was the first to recover, but something felt strange. She looked at her hand as her armor appeared to be breaking down. She was not the only one experiencing this as the other Shoku Warriors' armor was also beginning to break down before they vaporized into nothing.

"What happened?" Chouhi wondered.

Kanu touched her magatama earring to try and re-summon her Ogre Warrior Armor but she no longer felt its presence.

"Our armor is gone," Kanu realized. The armor had been gifted to them by Nagata, and now Majin Gaim had destroyed them.

"You know, for putting up such a good fight, allow us to honor you with our name. In this form, we are known as **Armored War Devil Majin Gaim** , but you may call me Taiga Shiba-sama," Majin Gaim informed them as he gave them his true name. "Now, let's see if you have the strength to beat us without your fancy armor."

Ryofu immediately rose to the challenge as she charged at him. With her Herculean might, Ryofu Hosen struck Majin Gaim in the chest and sent him staggering back. This briefly stunned him before he retaliated. Sparks flew as they clashed furiously, with Majin Gaim releasing annoyed grunts as Ryofu fiercely countered and fought back.

He had heard rumors of Ryofu Hosen's monstrous strength, but experiencing it for himself was a whole different matter.

Ryofu Hosen had been an outcast. Possessing monstrous strength and a normally deadpan expression, nobody understood her. Her only companions had been her pets who she had adopted. For a long time, they had been her only family. As they were her family, she would do anything to have them fed. Unfortunately, finding work was not so easy for her. One time, she had tried waitressing, but her inability to smile for customers prevented her from getting tips and she got fired pretty quickly. As she had no money, she resorted to drastic means and started to threaten a village, demanding they leave food at the temple for her.

Her actions eventually caught attention and she was labeled a monster. That was when she first met Nagata, Chou'un and the two Armored War Gods - Hideyoshi and Kenshin - who would join her and serve Totaku. She had defeated them all, but that had not stopped Nagata and the others from trying again.

The second time, Nagata had decided to talk with her peacefully. He even put his weapon, his SengokuDriver, down to show her that he meant her no harm.

Ryofu probably fell in love with him for his genuine kindness and the food he generously gave her. Also, he smelled nice. He smelled like oranges and she liked the smell. She would have gone with him, but it was Totaku who had risked her life to protect Sekito from harm. So, like Hideyoshi and Kenshin, Ryofu decided to remain by her side.

Then came the day when Nagata and she had to fight again, but only because Chojo had been holding Totaku hostage, forcing all of Totaku's subordinates to fight for her. Nagata had revealed to her that they planned to rescue Totaku. Ryofu had no reason to believe him to be lying so she went along with him when he had 'captured' her. After rescuing Totaku, Ryofu decided to join her friends to Touka Village. When Hideyoshi, Kenshin and Kayu decided to travel to find adventure and fortune elsewhere, Ryofu decided to stay in Touka Village as Nagata's bodyguard. They had grown pretty close since then, with Ryofu ending up sleeping beside him. They had even made love, which was one of the rare times when Ryofu displayed any passionate emotion.

Being unable to find him made Ryofu feel like a failure as a bodyguard. But learning he had died made Ryofu feel even worse, like when she had failed to protect Totaku and been forced to serve a terrible master.

Ryofu was furious and she would do anything to destroy this demon, even if it meant forfeiting her life.

Ryuubi looked at Majin Gaim and broke out in cold sweat. Ryofu was the strongest of them all, but what if she was not strong enough? What if they could not beat Majin Gaim without Nagata?

As Ryuubi pondered at their eventual loss, she found a Lockseed lying beside her in the snow. She picked it up and realized that it was Nagata's Orange Lockseed. She looked around and spotted the other Lockseeds lying in the snow.

Majin Gaim had taken Nagata's Lockseeds as trophies to prove he had killed the Blue King. They must've fallen off while they fought him.

"Hyah!" Majin Gaim blocked Ryofu's strike before sending her tumbling with a kick. He then stomped on the ground, causing tentacles to sprout out of the ground. The dark, slimy limbs wrapped around the Shoku Warriors, restraining them and keeping them rooted to the spot. They struggled to break free, but the tentacles were stronger as they tightened their hold on their captives. Any tighter and bones would snap like twigs.

"Now then, what to do with you?" Majin Gaim scanned his surroundings before his gaze settled on Ryuubi. "Are you sure? I thought you wanted Kanu."

Bujin Gaim was both sadistic and perverse, a fact Taiga knew all too well. A young and nubile girl was just prey to him, to be ravaged to death by the demonic entity. The women who made up the Shoku Warriors were just how he liked them and Taiga knew what his inner demon wanted to do to them. He desired Kanu the most as his former self had lusted after her.

" _ **Her life gives them hope**_ ," Bujin Gaim answered.

Majin Gaim understood: kill Ryuubi Gentoku and their hope dies with her. Killing her would shatter their fighting spirit and make them easy prey. After losing Nagata and then Ryuubi not long after, they would lose the will to fight and none of them would be able to stop Majin Gaim. However, on the other hand, they risked turning her into a martyr.

Bujin Gaim seemed to think it was a risk worth taking.

Majin Gaim approached Ryuubi with an intention to kill her. The others struggled but they were powerless to stop him as the tentacles firmly held them in place.

Majin Gaim stood before Ryuubi as he pointed his Blood Drake Tail Sword at the helpless girl.

"Have you washed your neck?" Majin Gaim asked the rosette gently. It was a shame that she had to die so young, but she had to pay the price for daring to attempt to follow in Nagata's footsteps.

" _ **Before we killed him, he was on his knees as you are right now, begging for me to spare him**_ ," Bujin Gaim spoke through his host, loud enough for everyone to hear. " _ **Maybe you can convince us to spare all your lives if you did the same.**_ "

If she begged him to spare all their lives, he would show them mercy. Then he would be free to do whatever he wanted to them. So many perverse thoughts ran through his mind. He was looking forward to picking up where things left off as he desired to explore their bodies _intimately_ with his tentacles.

For a moment, Ryuubi considered it. Truth be told, she did not want to die and she did not want her beloved sisters and friends to meet the same fate. As a leader, her duty was to make the hard choices and right now Bujin Gaim was giving her a choice.

Despite her royal ancestry, Ryuubi had common roots. Sometimes she had to beg or negotiate to get something. This time, she would have to beg for her life and the lives of her fellow Shoku Warriors.

Ryuubi opened her mouth to respond but was instantly cut off by her fellow Shoku Warriors.

"Don't do it, Aneue!" Kanu shouted. "Do not beg! Do not debase yourself to him! Do not give him the satisfaction!"

"Yeah!" Chouhi agreed. "Don't let him win!"

"He's nobody!" Bacho added.

"He's scum!" Chou'un supplied.

"He's just trying to break us, Aneue!" Kanu shouted. "But we will not break! Don't let him break you!"

Everyone looked back at Ryuubi with fearless gazes as they shouted encouragements. Though they knew their lives would end here, they would not stop fighting.

Ryuubi tightened her grip on the Orange Lockseed. Nagata was not here to protect them, but that did not mean they should quit fighting. Nagata obviously did not stop fighting until the bitter end. If that was the case then neither would she. They needed to continue. That was what Nagata would have done.

Ryuubi's eyes met his visor, but they showed stubborn defiance instead of fear. She would not beg. She refused to beg as she knew Nagata would not as Bujin Gaim claimed he had. She would not believe this demon's slanderous lies. Giving in to him would mean a fate worse than death.

Majin Gaim and his inner demon both took her silence as her refusal to beg. He could not believe that these girls would rather die than have their lives spared. He thought that at least one of them would beg for mercy, like the youngest one.

Such a damn crying shame they had to die for their foolish idealism.

"Any last words, Ryuubi Gentoku?" Majin Gaim asked as he raised his sword for the killing blow. He was merciful enough to end this quickly with a single stroke.

"Yes," Ryuubi answered as she clenched the Orange Lockseed in her hand and her eyes flashed. "GO TO HELL!" Shockingly, she broke free of the tentacles and punched Majin Gaim right in his midsection - where his belt was located - with the hand holding the Orange Lockseed. Blazing orange energy surrounded her fist as she delivered the blow. Her punch connected dead center with explosive force, sending a shocked Majin Gaim flying and screaming.

The tentacles holding the other Shoku Warriors loosened their hold before receding into the ground.

Everyone was stunned, speechless. Where had Ryuubi found this incredible strength?

"Aneue," Kanu uttered as Ryuubi rose to her feet and strapped on a SengokuDriver. The Shoku Warriors all had SengokuDrivers now after they confiscated them from the Kurokage Troopers. They were standard blank SengokuDrivers so anybody could wear them.

Ryuubi looked at the Orange Lockseed in her hand. Nagata was not here but he was still within their hearts. As she regained her resolve with thoughts of Nagata, her depowered magatama earring began to shine.

"Nagata-sama, please fight with me," Ryuubi whispered as her tear dripped onto the Lockseed. As soon as her tear fell on the Orange Lockseed, it flashed and changed to hold the visage of Armored War God Gaim on its surface. At the same time, the Rider Indicator plate on her SengokuDriver flashed and showed the side profile of Gaim's helmet.

Ryuubi smiled. Nagata was still with them in spirit and he was encouraging her to fight.

Ryuubi's eyes were now filled with renewed determination and righteous fury. Desiring to avenge Nagata, the rosette unlocked the Gaim Lockseed.

 **[GAIM!]**

Ryuubi loaded the Gaim Lockseed into the SengokuDriver as the Lockseed's corresponding Armor Part descended from its portal.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The sound of warhorns played from her SengokuDriver. Everyone paused as their attention was drawn by the warhorns. They were amazed to witness the Gaim Armor Part, a gigantic version of Gaim's head, descend from the Helheim portal above Ryuubi.

Ryuubi gripped the Cutting Blade and did what she had seen Nagata do so many times before:

"Henshin!"

* * *

 **KRC:** And I think I'll end that scene there with a cliffhanger. This was a pretty exciting chapter, in my honest opinion. I mean, the Shoku Warriors finally learn what had happened to Nagata and they feel regret for believing he had abandoned them. Now that they know he's dead, they should be allowed to grieve and move on. But first, they need to teach Majin Gaim a lesson. A painful lesson he will never forget.

Now, a few things to note from this chapter. Firstly, Majin Gaim's appearance. Yeah, I took the design aspects from SIC Gaim and Another Gaim from _Kamen Rider Zi-O._ The _jinbaori_ coat he wears is based on Bujin Gaim Ochimusha (Fallen Warrior). The organic demon samurai look was so cool that I could not resist and the coat just adds to it, somehow. Originally, the 'Kaijin Rider' form was going to debut later, but after debating with myself, I decided to show it in this chapter.

And a bit of trivia: when Majin Gaim asked Ryuubi, "Have you washed your neck?" he was using a Japanese metaphor and asking her if she was prepared to die as, traditionally, prisoners would have their necks washed to prepare them for execution by decapitation. Now you know a bit of Japanese culture. OK, admittedly, I first heard this from Go-Onger.

Ryugen's new Makairyu Arms was inspired by something from a DeviantArt drawing and some other things. I just made some slight alterations. The base for it is the Yomotsuheguri Arms with some additional elements like a cloak of dragon wings, some extra armor and detail, horns, and a chainsaw-minigun hybrid (Makai Ryugahou). Guess where I got that weapon from.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy and the others are going to be OK, right?"

Kochu Kansho stood at the entrance of the camp, waiting worriedly. Her daughter, Riri, stood beside her with an expression that mirrored her own. The two held hands as they waited, keeping an eye out for their return.

Kochu wanted to tell her daughter that everything would be alright, that her father and big sisters would be back once they got rid of the big bad monster. It was the only way she could reassure herself and her daughter. However, the life of a warrior could be a short and unpredictable one as it led to an early grave. At any time, death would claim them. A warrior could only live up to their golden years by being extremely strong, carefully cautious, exceptionally skilled and very lucky.

Nagata had not been so lucky. Kochu had not even told her daughter about his fate and she would not allow anyone else to tell her. She would tell her herself.

The wait was killing Kochu. She wished she did not feel so useless right now but she was still pregnant so there was nothing she could do without risking the life of her and Iori's unborn child. It's not like she did not believe in her friends, she just believed they stood a better chance with her supporting them on the battlefield. Instead, they had left her behind to aid her husband in combating the Armored War Devil.

It was not fair. It should be her who stood beside her husband. He was still injured and he needed her. Instead, she had sent Ryofu to protect him and bring him back to her, safe and sound. She was going to have to get used to sitting on the sidelines for the next several months until the baby was born.

"They'll be fine," Kochu told her daughter reassuringly.

Riri accepted the answer with a smile. Her daddy and big sisters were strong. They would beat the monster like always.

They were going to be OK.

While Kochu feared for the worst, she still had faith in her husband and fellow Shoku Warriors while she prayed for their safe return.

As Kochu and Riri continued to wait, they spotted something coming from the distance.

It was not the group that had left to combat the Armored War Devil.


	37. Legendary Heroes on Parade

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Dai Shi sat on his throne, observing the fierce battle taking place on his viewing screen with interest. He was not alone, though. Watching the fight with him were the other Great Armored War Fiends: Hundun (Minato Miyamoto/Saver), Taowu (Saito/Baron Nero) and Qionqi (Sasuke Takeda/Tyrant).

Since the beginning of the battle, Taotie (Taiga Shiba/Majin Gaim) had maintained his advantage. While he might have faltered once or twice, he still managed to overwhelm his enemies with his might alone. He did not even need to use the Taotie Lockseed as there was nobody left in Shoku that could match him. The one called 'Ryugen' could potentially pose a challenge but he had not lasted long against Taotie.

They were already at the good part with Taotie about to kill Ryuubi Gentoku. Suddenly, the rosette gained an incredible burst of strength and delivered a punch so powerful that it literally blew the Armored War Fiend of Taotie away.

"What a twist!" Hundun cheered. It was getting really boring and predictable when Majin Gaim had the upper hand. That shocked of the twist got him excited again.

"That girl's got a strong punch," Taowu praised. She had not appeared very strong without her armor, but appearances could be deceiving.

"That's what he gets for underestimating his opponents," Qionqi observed.

Dai Shi's eyes were glued to the screen as they watched this latest development. Now, things were getting _interesting_.

"Let's see what you'll do now, Taotie."

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

 **Chapter 44: Legendary Heroes on Parade!**

* * *

Ryuubi Gentoku had grown up living a rather simple life with her mother as they made straw mats for a living. The only proof of their royal ancestry had been a family heirloom - a sword that her mother had bequeathed to her. It had been gorgeous.

Then Ryuubi had lost it when a man (Nise) had stolen it from her. Her mother practically forced her to find it and get it back (by repeatedly throwing her into the river near their house in a fit of anger). All Ryuubi knew after so much searching was that the man who had stolen the sword and her name was in Touka Village.

When she came to Touka Village, seeking her sword, she had found Armored War God Gaim instead. She had been a fan since she first heard of the Armored War Gods and never thought she would meet one in-person.

After a few misunderstandings, and almost being assaulted due to a case of mistaken identity, Ryuubi had received the help she needed. Nagata and the others decided to go with her on her quest to regain her lost family heirloom. It was quite an adventure with a few misadventures along the way. Though Ryuubi finally retrieved the sword, she ended up losing it again as she sacrificed it to save a village from bandits. She was eventually gifted with a replacement which she had received from the Heavens.

Not wanting to be a damsel-in-distress anymore, she had asked Nagata to train her so she could wield her sword properly and he had been a good teacher to her since. She followed his instructions and they sparred constantly to sharpen her skills. He even taught her about the sacred _bushido_ code. Her confidence grew with his training and encouragement until he decided that she would be the one to take his place if something were to happen to him.

She had led in his stead whenever he got incapacitated before, but now it seemed she would be filling the position permanently now.

And in more ways than one.

* * *

"Henshin!"

 **[SOIYA!]**

The Cutting Blade sliced the front open, revealing the core image of the Gaim Lockseed. It showed Gaim's emblem surrounded by an orange glow while the lid's backside depicted the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber crossed together.

The Gaim Armor Part - which resembled Gaim's head - landed on Ryuubi's head and released energy that wrapped around her body, materializing a midnight Ride Wear suit like Gaim's but with faulds hanging from the belt like a short skirt to protect her thighs.

 **[GAIM ARMS! FRUITS YOROI MUSHA ON PARADE!]**

The Armor Part disassembled and folded onto Ryuubi's body. It configured differently from the Bujin Gaim Arms. The 'face' folded in half to show only the visor and crest that covered Ryuubi's chest while the top and back folded behind her and the sides came down to form the armor's pauldrons to protect her shoulders. This also revealed her helmet which resembled Gaim's. However, the head crest was shaped drastically different from Gaim's, resembling a long-horned dragon's head that was flanked by bat-like wings.

The Daidaimaru materialized in Ryuubi's left hand and she used her right hand to wield her Heavenly Dragon Claw Sword while the Musou Saber remained in its holster on her belt. At the same time, a pair of twin Daidaimaru blades appeared and attached themselves to her back like a pair of decorative wings. They were positioned just behind her shoulders.

Rejoice, for the **Heavenly Dragon Queen** has ascended to the stage.

* * *

Majin Gaim lay in the snow in pain from the punch he had just received from Ryuubi. The rosette had scored a direct blow to his SengokuDriver, right in the center where Bujin Gaim's Lockseed was currently housed, causing it to dangerously spark with orange energy. While the Lockseed and SengokuDriver themselves did not appear to be damaged, the force of the punch still stunned Majin Gaim, temporarily paralyzing him.

What they just witnessed shocked Bujin Gaim and his host. Based on the resemblance, Ryuubi had transformed into a female version of Gaim.

" _ **NO! THIS CANNOT BE!**_ " Bujin Gaim raged inside Majin Gaim's mind. Through their bond, Majin Gaim could feel his shock and fury at seeing the birth of a new Gaim.

"Who are you!?" Majin Gaim demanded furiously as he got back to his feet. The punch she had thrown caused his stomach to ache. If he did not have his armor, he was sure she would have pulverized his guts.

Ryuubi glared at Majin Gaim.

"I am **Armored War Goddess Gaimu**! Ryuubi Gentoku! And this stage belongs to us!" Wielding her swords, the new Ultimate Sword broke into a run. He fired at her with his Toxic Arrow but she deflected the energy bolts with her swords.

She closed the distance to Majin Gaim and slashed him with both her swords. He let out a yell as he raised his weapons to defend himself, but she broke through his guard and sent him staggering in shock. As she crossed swords with Majin Gaim, she loudly addressed the others.

"Everyone, pick up the Lockseeds and use them! Nagata-sama's power lives within them!"

If the Orange Lockseed could change and grant her its power, maybe the others could do the same in the right hands.

The scattered Lockseeds lying in the snow started to shine like beacons, calling the Shoku Warriors to pick them up. It was as if they were offering their power to the noble warriors. Seeing no reason to neither disobey nor disbelieve Gaimu, the girls went to pick up the Lockseeds.

It was time for their counterattack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryugen remained safe within the confines of his Suika Arms Armor (Odama Mode). He had summoned it as soon as the battle got intense. Being injured and exposed on the outskirts of the battlefield still left him pretty vulnerable and it was not exactly the safest for him. Truth be told, someone should've carried him back to camp before the fight even started. Unfortunately, Majin Gaim would not allow anybody to leave and everyone here was determined to avenge Nagata at all cost.

Poking his head out to see what was going on out there, Ryugen's jaw dropped in shock when Ryuubi transformed into a female version of Gaim. He had not expected that to happen and he had experienced plenty of weird things since he first came to this world.

* * *

For Iori Tokugawa, becoming Armored War God Ryugen for the first time had been a welcoming surprise. He never thought it would've been possible as _Kamen Riders_ were only fiction, a TV show. It had been a childish fantasy, but one he had been willing to indulge to forget his unhappy home life. While he did not know how it happened - though he suspected it had something to do with that mirror in the museum - he was glad that it did happen. When he ended up married to Kochu and became Riri's new stepdad, he experienced the true bliss and love of a real family.

He had not expected to meet others like himself, but when he met Nagata, he realized there were more like him. Oh, he had been informed and he had heard rumors, but meeting the Ultimate Sword had confirmed to him that there were others who had been brought to this world and given the powers of Kamen Riders.

After returning to their home, Iori, Kochu and Riri continued to live happily. When they heard about Touka Village, they decided to go and visit their friends, taking Riri with them. They had not planned on staying long, but on the night they arrived, they found the village under attack and decided to intervene. They then decided to move in, making sure to send a letter back to their home village to have their things delivered.

Iori and Kochu held down the fort whenever Nagata went out on adventures while taking some of the Shoku Warriors with him. It really did not bother Iori. He was happy to do it as it meant keeping their home safe.

When Ukitsu forcibly returned Iori and the other Armored War Gods back to their world, he wanted so much to return to Kochu and Riri and became depressed before discovering a way back with the others. Returning to them had strengthened his resolve to fight for them.

Since joining the Shoku Faction, Iori found himself participating in many battles and the stakes were always high. The war to overthrow the tyrant Chojo had been one of the biggest battles he had ever taken part in. Iori had also fought to protect Touka Village from a series of attacks.

One time, he even ended up under Karasu's mind control. He would never forgive her for that and for forcing him to attack his friend. Thank Heavens he survived or he would not have been able to help the others when Karasu went to attack Touka Village with Nagata who she also had under her mind control.

After becoming an Armored War God and fighting so many battles, Iori did not think he could be surprised anymore.

Well, it looked like there was still plenty of room in his life for more surprises.

* * *

The rest of the Shoku Warriors picked up the fallen Lockseeds and put on their SengokuDrivers.

In a flash, the Carambola Lockseed in Kanu's hand changed, now bearing the face of an unknown Rider. The Ichigo, Papaya, Blueberry, and Pine Lockseeds also changed into similar Lockseeds in the hands of the Shoku Warriors.

The power Ryujin Gaim had given them, while formidable, was not enough. They needed to become something more.

They needed to ascend into _true_ War Goddesses.

"Shoku Warriors, to battle!" Kanu commanded her fellow generals to rally together as she activated her new Lockseed.

 **[GUAN YU!]**

"OK, Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi joined in.

 **[ZHANG FEI!]**

"I'm joining in!" Chou'un declared.

 **[ZHAO YUN!]**

"Don't leave me out!" announced Bacho.

 **[MA CHAO!]**

"For Nagata-sama," declared Ryofu with firm resolve.

 **[LU BU!]**

Once the Lockseeds were activated, the Rider Indicator plates on the left-hand side of the SengokuDrivers flashed before fading to show the Rider Indicators that matched their Lockseeds. Helheim portals immediately zipped up above them, releasing a green dragon, a red turtle, a blue unicorn, a yellow lion and a black Pegasus.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin!" the five Shoku Warriors chorused as they hit the Cutting Blades, revealing the core images that showed the first characters of their public names. The backside of the Lockseed lids displayed their weapons too.

 **[HAI~!]**

As the aura animals fused with the girls, they felt their power grow as they became enveloped in armor.

The girls all wore identical black bodysuits with armor and helmets covering their heads like masks. The suits had silver bracers and black boots with colored trim that were topped by knee pads. Tassets hung from their belts to protect their thighs.

Their upper torsos were protected by armor that resembled Chinese kung-fu shirts and in the center of their breastplates were hexagons that displayed their animal motifs. The pauldrons were also decorated by their individual animal motifs. The only other difference in their armor was the colors and the design of their helmets.

 **[GUAN YU ARMS! DRAGON WAR GODDESS!]**

Kanu's armor was green and her helmet had black 'beard-like' crests decorating both sides of the silver faceplate. She had a yellow visor and a dragon-like head crest. Now she was **Armored War Goddess Dragon Guan Yu**.

 **[ZHANG FEI ARMS! FIERCE TURTLE GENERAL!]**

Chouhi's armor was red. Her helmet had a turtle shell pattern and golden crests framing the silver faceplate which resembled a turtle's mouth, a green visor, and a U-shaped head crest. Now she was **Armored War Goddess Turtle Zhang Fei**.

 **[ZHAO YUN ARMS! RISING UNICORN!]**

Chou'un's armor was blue with a green visor on her helmet, a unicorn head crest on top with a horn sticking out. The helmet also included a blue ponytail. She had become **Armored War Goddess Unicorn Zhao Yun**.

 **[MA CHAO ARMS! SPLENDID LION!]**

Bacho's armor was yellow and her helmet appeared fierce as it was modeled after a lion, with sharp teeth framing her red visor. She had horns on her helmet which resembled lion ears. In this form, she was dubbed **Armored War Goddess Lion Ma Chao**.

 **[LU BU ARMS! INSANE CAVALRY!]**

Ryofu's new armor was mainly black with red trim and silver piping that extended from her chest and curved over her shoulder pads. Her new helmet was black with a grilled silver faceplate that sported a wing-like head crest on her forehead and a crimson visor. Mounted on her head crest was the head of a black horse with wings on either side - a Pegasus. Thus, she was now called **Armored War Goddess Pegasus Lu Bu**.

All the Shoku Warriors had ascended, reborn as Armored War Goddesses.

* * *

As they watched the battle's latest development, the Armored War Fiends continued to provide their commentary.

"Well, he's fucked," Taowu stated eloquently after witnessing the Shoku Warriors' transformation. Not even _he_ saw that one coming.

"What do you mean?" Qionqi asked.

"Those girls just transformed so they are sure to win now," Taowu explained.

"That's how it usually goes," Hundun added in agreement.

Qionqi recalled instances of that trope being demonstrated on _Tokusatsu_ shows. It did seem to fit the popular pattern so deeply ingrained in _Tokusatsu_ since the genre's conception.

It was so popular that it had become a bit of a cliché.

"Is that so?" Dai Shi asked.

"Well, that's how it usually goes, Dai Shi-sama," Hundun answered. "When someone new appears or when someone gains a new form, they are guaranteed to win."

"And this occurrence is common?" Dai Shi inquired.

"Yeah, pretty much. You've already seen it happen before."

Dai Shi had seen the footage of the Armored War Gods' past and present battles on his viewing screens. That did seem to be the case.

"Ryugen gained a new form and yet he lost," Qionqi argued.

Qionqi made a good point. Dai Shi recalled that Sousou's Kako Sisters had assumed Armored War Goddess forms too and still lost their fight against Saji.

"Well, that's different," Taowu chimed in. "He was dominating the fight at first but then he was already pretty beat up before that so he really wasn't going to last long enough to win."

"So then what makes you so sure the Armored War Goddesses of Shoku will be victorious?" Dai Shi asked.

After all the _Tokusatsu_ he had seen as a child and based on the most recent ones as well, Taowu's answer was a simple one as it echoed Hundun's earlier statement:

"Because, most of the time, that's how it always goes."

* * *

Witnessing the girls' transformation, Majin Gaim gawked in disbelief.

" _ **No way! They've become Armored War Goddesses!**_ "

Majin Gaim cried out as Gaimu struck him while he was distracted. She smiled when she saw her friends armored and ready. Now the odds were strongly in their favor.

Ryugen goggled as he got a good look at the girls in their new suits of armor and he briefly wondered what Kochu would look like had she been able to transform like them as well. He could tell that the battle was going to become extremely intense after this and he should roll back to camp where it was safe but he also wanted to see how this ended.

He decided to stay. He was safe in his giant metal armored watermelon.

"Come on! Let us assist Aneue!" Guan Yu commanded. The Shoku Warriors roared in concert as they joined their leader in battle.

Guan Yu was the first to reach the two combatants and lent her aid to her sworn sister.

* * *

After losing her entire family during a bandit raid on her home village, Kanu Unchou had dedicated her life to protecting the innocent from them. She trained hard until she grew up and became a feared and powerful warrior, wielding her Green Dragon Crescent Blade in the name of justice.

To pursue her path, she had discarded her femininity. She had not once considered herself a girl as such an identity was a weakness to her. When she had learned of the prophecy that foretold the arrival of the Messenger of Heaven, she decided to find him while continuing her noble crusade against bandits.

The day she met Nagata was when she found him being accosted by bandits. He was a strange man in strange clothing. As usual, when she saw such injustice happening before her eyes, she instantly came to his defense. It was then that she finally found the Messenger of Heaven or one of them at least. By transforming before her eyes, it was all the proof she needed that he was the one she was destined to serve.

Falling in love with him had not been part of the plan, however.

During their travels, they had grown close. In that time, he had never seen her as a servant but as a friend and someone he could confide in. When he had killed a bandit in self-defense, she had comforted him. Gradually, their feelings for each other grew.

Back then, she had not understood why she felt so angry whenever Chou'un flirted with Nagata. She only understood once Nise had tried to seduce her and all she could think about was having Nagata in Nise's place.

After they had confessed their feelings for each other, their relationship had blossomed in earnest. Oh, they had tried to hide it from their friends, but it had been pretty obvious to them even if they had not commented on it. The days she spent with Nagata had been her happiest, but now they were over.

She regretted believing that he had abandoned them.

It was time to atone by avenging him.

* * *

Guan Yu's new Arms Weapon was a saber with a dragon motif dubbed the **Dragon Calibur**. With it, she struck Majin Gaim with a brutal slash. He raised his sword to block the next blow but left himself wide open to Gaimu's attack. Together, the two sisters double-teamed their lover's killer, forcing him on the defensive.

"Oi-ryah!" Zhang Fei rammed right into Majin Gaim and struck him with her new Arms Weapon, the **Turtle Breaker**. It was a battle axe modeled after a turtle and its 'flippers' were axe blades. While it handled differently than her signature Viper Spear, she got used to it quickly as she landed a vicious chop on Majin Gaim's chest.

"You took Nagata-niichan away! I'm going to kill you!"

She buried the battle axe into his chest before she withdrew it and black blood burst from the wound.

Majin Gaim screamed from his injury.

* * *

Chouhi Yokutoku was no stranger to loss. She had lost her parents at a very young age and then her grandfather who had trained her in the art of spear-wielding. She then started causing trouble with her friends as the 'Rinrin Bandits' so she could forget that she was all alone.

She had been happy with her friends, but after their daily dose of fun, her friends would go home to their families while she had to return to an empty house, all alone, with nobody to take care of her. She had forgotten how many times she had cried herself to sleep.

Then Kanu and Nagata had shown up and since then Chouhi had never been alone ever again. She had adopted them as her big sister and big brother and did not hesitate to come along with them on their journey. She had no real goal when she went along with them, only that she did not want to be separated from her new family.

She enjoyed Nagata's food and whenever he cooked something for them, it was always something special. She had never missed a meal he made.

When she had a cold, he made her chicken noodle soup to make her feel better.

Now, he was gone, taken away from her like her parents and her grandfather.

She loved him and now she would miss him and the food he would never make for them ever again.

He would no longer give her hugs, no longer pat her on the head, and no longer comfort her whenever she had a nightmare.

He would no longer be doing any of those things.

And she knew who was to blame.

* * *

As if by reflex, tentacles sprouted from Majin Gaim's body and he used them to smack Zhang Fei away. He then lashed out and used the tentacles to drive the girls back. The Armored War Goddesses jumped out of the way, dodging the whip-like appendages. The eldritch limbs flailed around Majin Gaim, as if with minds of their own, while defending their host body.

They assessed their enemy.

Majin Gaim's tentacles made him a formidable foe. With access to so many powerful prehensile limbs, getting close enough to do any damage would be a challenge. Severing them would not do them any good as they would instantly regenerate. However, the girls were skilled warriors and had overcome their own fair share of challenges in the past.

"Those tentacles are a problem," Zhao Yun remarked. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to deal with them?"

"Ren, think you can hold him?" Guan Yu asked their physically strongest member.

Lu Bu nodded silently, eyes focused on Majin Gaim.

"You have a plan?" Gaimu asked her sworn sister.

"Yes, but it's a bit risky," Guan Yu answered. "We pin him down and overwhelm him with everything we've got. Just need to wait for the right moment."

They did not have to wait long as Majin Gaim got tired of waiting and attacked. He shot two of his tentacles to spear Gaimu and Guan Yu.

"Ren! Catch!" Guan Yu yelled.

Lu Bu quickly got in the way and caught the tentacles. Majin Gaim tried to retract his tentacles but failed as Lu Bu held them in her unbreakable grip.

"Now's our chance! Attack!" Guan Yu commanded.

The other Shoku Warriors sprinted toward Majin Gaim. He saw them coming and deployed more of his tentacles. However, he missed as the girls bobbed and weaved around the limbs while crossing the distance to reach him. He tried to fire at them with his Toxic Arrow, but he could not get a clear shot with his tentacles in the way.

Zhang Fei was not the only one forced to quickly get accustomed to a new weapon. Ma Chao's new weapon was the Lion Knuckle. Resembling a lion's head, it was equipped to her right arm to give her punching power a strong boost. Fortunately, she was skilled at hand-to-hand combat as her father had taught her well.

* * *

Like Kanu and Chouhi, Bacho Moki was also no stranger to loss. Like them, she had lost both her parents. Her mother had died while she was a young child so only her father was left to raise her and her two younger sisters.

She looked up to her father and respected him so she swore to become as strong as him. So, when she had learned that Sousou had killed him, she had wanted to avenge him. She had not cared if anybody got in her way.

Then she had learned the truth of what really happened and while she'd denied it at first, she decided to let go of her enmity toward Sousou and move on. Her father would not have wanted her to dwell on his death or go down to a path of revenge. It would have only left her empty inside.

She owed Nagata and her new friends for not letting her go down to a dark path of revenge.

Like Kanu, she had not really been sure about her feelings for Nagata. After all, she had been training as a warrior for most of her life and her father had not really touched upon the subject. He had not even spoken to her about marriage. She really did not know what to do whenever she was alone with Nagata as she tried to stop her heart from pounding too fast whenever she was around him. Sometimes, even the slightest compliment from him caused her to become flustered.

She had gone and introduced Nagata to her sisters who both encouraged Bacho to marry him. That had been pretty embarrassing for her. Of course, it was only because he was a good cook. Their father had Bacho focus on her martial arts training that she was lacking in domestic skills. They also wanted to make sure she had someone to take care of her and perhaps have a child to pass her knowledge to.

Then came the day Nagata had come to save her from a noble who wanted to add her to his harem of concubines and mistresses. Nagata would not allow that. After that experience, she finally acted upon her feelings for Nagata and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Now that Nagata was gone, killed by Majin Gaim, she wanted to avenge him.

This time it would not be a misunderstanding.

This time it would be just.

* * *

As tentacles flailed aggressively around them, Ma Chao sprinted ahead. Once she closed the distance, she delivered a furious barrage of wild and brutal punches at Majin Gaim before sending him reeling with a fierce uppercut.

"You bastard!" Ma Chao shouted.

She grabbed his head crest and pulled his head down to smash his face against her helmet before she delivered a roundhouse kick that sent him staggering. He righted himself and swung his sword but she sidestepped and punched him in the face with the Lion Knuckle.

"This one's for Nagata-sama!"

He swung his Toxic Arrow at her, but she blocked it with her right arm before delivering a left hook to his face before she followed up with her Lion Knuckle buried in his gut, causing him to double over.

"And this one's for me!"

The Lion Knuckle roared and nearly blasted a hole through his stomach.

Majin Gaim screamed as a spear pierced him from behind, the spearhead sticking out of his chest. Standing behind him was Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun's new Arms Weapon was similar to her own Dragon Fang bident. As its name implied, the **Unicorn Spear** was a polearm topped by a unicorn's head as the spearhead. Said spearhead was currently sticking out of Majin Gaim's chest.

* * *

Chou'un Shiryuu was a whimsical girl who did as she pleased. Before she met Nagata, Kanu, and Chouhi, she had considered settling for Kosonsan as she did not have any available options at the time. She had been looking for a lord to serve and quite frankly she had not seen any better options than to serve the comically-forgotten girl.

Then she had witnessed Nagata transform into Armored War God Gaim of the Ultimate Sword. Like Kanu, she too had heard of the prophesized Messenger of Heaven. She felt bad for leaving Kosonsan like that, but Chou'un had not wanted to miss her chance to serve the Messenger of Heaven.

He was not exactly what she expected. Yes, he was strong and skilled with a sword but he was also pretty humble. He was also a pretty good cook and would always volunteer to cook at whatever restaurant or inn they worked at to earn traveling funds. He also made sure to cook delicious meals for them when they camped out. He was also very thoughtful as he had made a feast for her using her favorite food: menma.

She also thought he was cute and fun to tease, which was something that always annoyed Kanu a lot, but Chou'un still continued as she loved to provoke a reaction from either of them. The bluenette knew the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter had feelings for Nagata, even if she had not realized it back then.

Chou'un teased and flirted with Nagata a lot, but she never thought she would develop genuine feelings for him besides friendship. However, she had. He had become someone special to her and more than just a friend for her to tease or a lord for her to serve.

But now he was gone, the man she had fallen in love with was now gone forever, and this monstrous doppelganger who insulted his memory with his appearance would pay for taking his life.

She swore she would drive her spear through his inky black heart.

* * *

Zhang Fei struck next as she buried the blade of her Turtle Breaker into Majin Gaim's unprotected side. He roared and grew tentacles to whack the girls away. Ma Chao managed to land on her feet while Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun landed on their backs.

Majin Gaim quickly severed his tentacles with his weapons, freeing himself from Lu Bu's grasp. He retracted the stumps and staggered back when Gaimu and Guan Yu struck. He regained his balance and fired back at them with his Toxic Arrow, but they deflected his shots. He furiously fired energy bolts at them, but the sworn sisters kept deflecting his shots or dodging them. As he was too focused on the two sisters, he failed to notice the others coming right at him.

It was Bujin Gaim who noticed them coming and he swung his tentacles at the oncoming warriors. Lu Bu and Zhang Fei slapped away the tentacles with their weapons, allowing Zhao Yun to dash ahead to drive her spear into Majin Gaim's side. He howled and swung at her, but she leaped away to evade his blade. Ma Chao came through and knocked him back with her Lion Knuckle. Zhang Fei leaped at him and hit him over the head with her Turtle Breaker. His tentacles began to flail uselessly before the girls all struck him together, sending him flying.

Majin Gaim went tumbling on the snow before he recovered. Rising to his feet infuriated, he angrily growled at the Shoku War Goddesses. He quickly fired off his tentacles again.

"Split up! Don't let him catch you!" Gaimu commanded and the girls took off in different directions as the tentacles chased after them. It became a game of cat and mouse as the tentacles spread out to go after the Shoku Warriors. They were able to stay out of the tentacles' reach as they ran in seemingly random patterns. Some of them ran back and forth while others zigzagged. They also crossed each other's path. It did not make sense to Majin Gaim or his inner demon.

Were they even trying to get away?

He soon realized what they were doing but it was already too late as his tentacles became entangled and ended up tied up in knots. The Shoku Warriors had tricked him into tangling up his tentacles, turning them into useless masses of demonic flesh. As he tried to pull his tentacles apart to untangle them, he left himself wide open for an attack.

The Shoku Warriors came at him and he tried to defend himself, but their teamwork overwhelmed him. Gaimu and Guan Yu slashed him as Zhao Yun and Lu Bu drove their spears into him.

Ma Chao, Zhang Fei, and Lu Bu all threw him into the air before sending him flying across the snow. As he landed, he finally managed to untangle his tentacles and retract them. Perhaps the blow and fall loosened them.

"Damn you all!" Getting back up, Majin Gaim cursed as he reloaded the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed into his Toxic Arrow. He would not let this humiliation continue.

He would end this here!

He would end them now!

No more playing around!

It was time to get serious!

 _ **[GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!]**_

It was time for them all to die!

He fired his Toxic Arrow, firing a destructive swarm of energy bolts at his enemies, but Zhang Fei quickly countered him. She raised her Turtle Breaker and it opened up to reveal a mirror. The Toxic Arrow's energy bolts curved in her direction and were all absorbed by the mirror, much to Majin Gaim's shock.

"WHAT!?" Majin Gaim yelled in shocked disbelief.

"Take this!" Zhang Fei swung her Turtle Breaker to send the energy arrows flying back to their sender. The energy arrows exploded, violently relieving Majin Gaim of his Toxic Arrow and throwing him to the ground. "That's for Nagata-niichan!"

" _ **Argh! They're making fools of us! Quick, give me control! Give me control, now!**_ " Bujin Gaim screamed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Majin Gaim barked furiously as he rose up and brandished his Blood Drake Tail Sword. He was normally composed, but when threatened by defeat, he would lose his temper. "THIS IS MY FIGHT!" He charged straight for Gaimu, only to be intercepted by Lu Bu. " **GET OUT OF MY WAY!** "

He went to strike her down, but she blocked and countered it with a brutal slash from her personal weapon, the Heaven Piercer.

While she could have summoned her own Arms Weapon, she preferred to use her signature weapon instead. Majin Gaim retaliated with his Blood Drake Tail Sword but she caught his blade with the shaft of her Heaven Piercer then pushed his sword aside to make an opening so she could strike him in the chest. Ferociously, she delivered a series of slashes that caused Majin Gaim to backpedal. She finished up the combo with a brutally powerful thrust that sent him tumbling.

Gaimu charged at Majin Gaim as he was getting back up. Quickly, he raised his Blood Drake Tail Sword to counter her as she attacked. They furiously exchanged blows, but Gaimu was able to break through his guard and land several hits.

"How is this possible!?" Majin Gaim shouted as he crossed swords with Gaimu. "You shouldn't be this strong!"

This shouldn't be happening!

This was complete bullshit!

"It's possible because this is Nagata-sama's power!"

Gaimu parried Majin Gaim's sword. Guan Yu rushed in and slashed Majin Gaim. Ma Chao delivered a series of punches while Zhao Yun jabbed him repeatedly with her spear.

"It's possible because we are the Shoku Warriors!"

Gaimu slashed Majin Gaim across the chest. Lu Bu and Zhao Yun then sent him backpedaling with their polearms. Zhang Fei and Ma Chao leaped at him and kicked him right in the face.

"It's possible because this is our stage now!"

Guan Yu slashed Majin Gaim when Zhao Yun thrust her spear at him. Ma Chao gave him a right hook as Zhang Fei slammed her Turtle Breaker into his stomach. Finally, Lu Bu struck him with an overhead swing to bury his face in the snow.

Majin Gaim lashed out with his tentacles, driving them all back. He then used his tentacles to catapult himself at them as he resolved to kill them all. Gaimu intercepted and crossed blades with him. As he swung his tentacles, the other Shoku Warriors made sure to keep them from touching her.

Majin Gaim roared in Gaimu's face to intimidate her. Undaunted, she quickly struck the Cutting Blade once and performed the first of her three finishers.

 **[SOIYA! GAIM SQUASH! ORANGE SQUASH!]**

" _GREAT ORANGE SLICER!_ "

Gaimu's Daidaimaru glowed brightly as she delivered a powerful circular slash with it and her Dragon Claw Sword, projecting a giant slice of orange made of energy around her. The explosive force of the attack violently reduced the mass of wiggling tentacles to ribbons and sent Majin Gaim tumbling again, disarming him in the process.

He was getting exasperated from being knocked down all the time. Scrambling to his feet, he resolved to kill them all.

 **[BUJIN GAIM AU LAIT!]**

"YOU LITTLE _**BITCH!**_ " Majin Gaim screamed as he jumped into the air to deliver a lethal flying kick that was augmented by blazing crimson demonic energy.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei broke into a sprint and joined Gaimu just as Majin Gaim launched himself at them to deliver his _Majin Rider Kick_. They crossed their weapons together, forming their _Sisterly Trinity_ and creating a star-shaped barrier.

Majin Gaim's _Majin Rider Kick_ connected, but he was violently repelled by the Sisterly Trinity's combined might. He cried out as he was roughly sent crashing to the ground again, sending white powder flying.

Not letting up, Gaimu hit her SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade twice to execute her second finisher and return the favor.

 **[SOIYA! GAIM AU LAIT! JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT AU LAIT!]**

Gaimu jumped high into the air with a mighty leap, her body generating a blazing orange aura as she spun in the air. At the same time, an alternating row of giant holographic orange and grapefruit slices appeared to create a path between herself and Majin Gaim. Once ready, she executed a perfect flying kick, traveling through the path of citrus fruit slices just as Majin Gaim was getting back up. Her speed accelerated the closer she got to him.

" _SONIC CITRUS KICK!_ "

Her foot crashed into his chest and the impact created an explosive splash of mixed citrus fruit juice. He screamed as he was launched across the snow before exploding on impact.

Majin Gaim recovered from the attack and picked himself up. His blood was boiling with rage. No, he would not be beaten here, especially not by a bunch of _girls_. His only chance of claiming victory now was to use _it_. He reached behind his back and took out his Taotie Lockseed.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE BEATEN ME!?" Majin Gaim screamed at them.

He unlocked the Taotie Lockseed.

 **[TAOTIE!]**

" **I'LL DEVOUR YOU ALL!** "

Once he accessed his Taotie Arms, none of them would stand a chance against him, not even if they worked together.

Gaimu, seeing that their enemy needed to be put down immediately, decided it was time to finish him off for good. It was at this time that the seemingly decorative Daidaimaru blades on her back finally revealed their function.

The **Daidaimaru Sluggers** detached from Gaimu's back and flung themselves at Majin Gaim. They pierced right through his chest and shot out his back, causing him to roar in agony from the wounds. They zipped around the Armored War Devil, attacking and distracting him while stopping him from accessing his Taotie Arms as he tried to swat them away. It was like trying to swat a couple of annoying flies or mosquitos, only to miss at the last second. He sprouted his tentacles to try and catch the flying blades, but they were too fast and they swiftly severed the limbs.

"Everyone, let's finish this together!" Gaimu rallied the Armored War Goddesses to assemble with her. Heeding her call, they powered up their weapons to deliver a combined killing blow and divine justice.

 **[HAI~! GUAN YU SQUASH!]**

" _DRAGON SLASH!_ "

 **[HAI~! ZHANG FEI SQUASH!]**

" _TURTLE BREAK!_ "

 **[HAI~! ZHAO YUN SQUASH!]**

" _UNICORN STRIKE!_ "

 **[HAI~! MA CHAO SQUASH!]**

" _LION PUNCH!_ "

 **[HAI~! LU BU SQUASH!]**

" _PEGASUS CRASH!_ "

The female generals delivered their attacks, summoning their Aura Beasts and throwing them at Majin Gaim, resulting in an explosive blast.

Gaimu was tasked with finishing off the demonic Armored War Devil. She started to perform her final finisher by hitting the Cutting Blade thrice.

 **[SOIYA! GAIM SPARKING! KACHIDOKI SPARKING!]**

Gaim's DJ Taiken replaced the Daidaimaru. It was quite a heavy sword but Gaimu was able to wield it with one hand while holding her Dragon Claw Sword in the other.

As pure orange energy surrounded her swords, Gaimu raised them to deliver the killing blow.

"This is for Nagata-sama: _KACHIDOKI DAI MUSOU ZAN!_ "

Gaimu yelled as she delivered a final energy slash with her swords, engulfing Majin Gaim in a huge explosion. Once the smoke and fire cleared, Majin Gaim was gone. He had been completely obliterated by the Armored War Goddesses' combined might.

The Daidaimaru Sluggers returned to Gaimu like boomerangs and reattached themselves to her back.

"They did it," Ryugen said, smiling in astonishment. He should not be surprised that they won. They were Legendary Heroes after all.

Now, with Ryuubi and her generals receiving Armored War Goddess powers, they stood a better chance against their enemies. Even without Nagata, they managed to survive.

They would mourn since learning of his death, but they would move on afterward. It was heartbreaking, but that was the fact of life.

They did not need Nagata Oda anymore.

They would be just fine without him.

Ryugen felt guilty for thinking like that but brushed it off. It was not something he should dwell on when survival was on the line. Nagata should be glad that they would be alright without him.

Ryugen would have to make sure Kochu never got involved with active combat until after the baby was born. They could not afford any risks. Perhaps Ryofu could be asked to take Kochu's spot as one of the Five Tiger Generals. His wife wouldn't mind that, right?

The girls canceled their transformations and began to walk back to camp. Ryofu walked over to Ryugen and knocked on the giant metal watermelon.

"You can come out now. It's safe. It's time to go back to camp," Ryofu told him.

"I can just roll my way back to camp," Ryugen replied. He could also fly back too.

"No," Ryofu objected. "You're injured. Or do you want me to carry you like this?"

Ryofu demonstrated by effortlessly lifting the Suika Arms Odama.

"OK, OK, I'm coming out! There's no need for that!"

Ryofu put down the giant metal watermelon. Reluctantly, Iori deactivated the Suika Arms Armor and it faded away, leaving him sitting on the snow. It had been pretty safe and cozy for him but he could not stay in a giant metal watermelon forever like some bubble boy.

"Come on. Let me carry you," Ryofu said as she lifted Iori up before he could protest and carried him on her shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Ren, put me down," Iori told Ryofu. This was embarrassing.

"You're hurt. You need to be carried," Ryofu firmly insisted. There was no room for argument.

As Iori was being carried back to camp by Ryofu, he resolved to become stronger. The first step to do that was mastering his Makairyu Arms. As powerful as it was, the strain it put on his body was a weakness, a weakness he must work to overcome.

Normally, after such a victory, Ryuubi and Chouhi would be cheering and jumping for joy to celebrate, but that no longer seemed appropriate. Once the adrenaline rush was over only a somber emptiness remained.

Chouhi spotted the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed lying in the snow and went to pick it up.

"Rinrin, come on," Kanu called her little sister over.

"It's time to go," Ryuubi added.

"Aisha-neechan, Touka-neechan, we killed the monster," Chouhi said as she approached her two sworn older sisters. She was not her normally energetic self. Instead, she seemed somber. "We should feel better, right?"

"It's supposed to bring us some closure," Kanu answered, giving her little sister the best answer she could.

"But I don't feel any better," Chouhi confessed as tears welled up in her eyes while she gazed at the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed. They had avenged Nagata by killing Majin Gaim and yet there was no satisfaction. "I-I just want Nagata-niichan back."

Kanu and Ryuubi both sympathetically embraced Chouhi who hugged them back as she sobbed, holding the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed tightly. It was Nagata's and she decided to hang onto it. She did not want it to fall into the wrong hands ever again.

As the group made their way back to camp, Ryuubi silently vowed to continue fighting in Nagata's memory. Therefore, she would redub her sword as the 'Ryujinto' (Dragon God Sword) in his honor.

* * *

 **KRC:** So for this **Volume's Final Battle** , we have some new Armored War Goddesses. First, let's look at Ryuubi's new form, Armored War Goddess Gaimu, is based on Natsumi's Armored Rider form from the SIC line but this version uses the Gaim Lockseed instead of the Natsumikan Lockseed. It was originally supposed to be Natsumikan Arms, but I made the Lockseed into a Gaim Lockseed. I was also inspired by Zi-O's Gaim Armor. It seemed to be a good design. I just did not give her those 'sword wings' of his. They looked like 'kibble'. Instead, I did give her a pair of functional Daidaimaru blades on her back that can be deployed called the Daidaimaru Sluggers, named after the Slugger weapons from the _Ultraman_ series. While I originally named her 'Armored War Goddess Queen Gaim', I decided to name her 'Gaimu' as it is still the Gaim Armor but added the 'u' at the end since it's pronounced as it would be in Japanese. It's a strong 'u' sound if you wanna pronounce it.

I also gave the girls Rider forms which were based on the Legend Hero Samgogjuen (Legend Heroes of the Three Kingdoms or Legend Heroes Sangokuden in Japanese), which is a Korean Tokusatsu. The suits of armor they wear are named after their Chinese male counterparts. It just fits them like a glove and I could not resist using them. Too bad for Kochu because she's pregnant so Ryofu got her spot. Of course, if she could fight, she would get the Huang Zhong Lockseed and become **Owl Huang Zhong**. Just imagine her standing with Ryugen as they get ready for combat. That would be epic.

Also, in the last chapter, the refugees of Touka Village are about to receive some guests. Who has shown up at their door? Is it friend or foe?

The answer to that will be coming... **NOW!**

* * *

Returning to the camp, the Shoku Warriors found wagons and horses parked with a small army of soldiers gathered nearby. They were not enemy soldiers as the Shoku Warriors were greeted by an old friend.

"Paipai-chan!" Ryuubi jogged over and happily hugged her best friend who awkwardly hugged her back. "You came!"

"I got your message, Touka. There's no way I was going to leave you to suffer," Kosonsan responded. She let Ryuubi calling her 'Paipai-chan' slide. "Although, when you didn't show up to greet me, I thought you forgot I was coming."

"We were dealing with something. I'll tell you all about it," Ryuubi answered.

Kosonsan knew that the Shoku Warriors had been engaged in battle with Majin Gaim as Kochu had informed her. She just wanted to get the full story from Ryuubi as they caught up.

Ryofu set Iori down in front of Kochu and Riri who worriedly fretted over him. Kochu saw his clothes were damaged while stained in his own blood and his hand was badly injured as well. Riri was crying, afraid that she might've lost her daddy again.

"Your hand is hurt," Kochu said as she looked at his badly injured hand, holding it gently.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt as much as it looks," Iori insisted, not wanting to worry his wife. Oh, he was not lying. It did hurt less than it looked, but it actually looked pretty bad. If his suit had not protected him, Majin Gaim would've sliced off his fingers or even his hand. His hand could be crippled if he was not given proper medical treatment, however. He also needed his other injuries to be looked at.

"I'm getting Kada-sensei to take a good look at you right now," Kochu stated firmly. She knew how stubborn her husband could be, but right now he truly needed to get his hand looked at by their doctor.

When Hideyoshi saw Ryofu with Iori and his family, he approached them.

"Hello, Ren. It's been awhile."

"Good to see you too, Hideyoshi."

The Sovereign of Xuanwu could see that Iori's hand was injured badly and he could also see that he had other injuries as he had blood stains all over his clothes.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine. I just need to see Kadaaaahh!" Iori yelled in surprise as Hideyoshi suddenly touched his chest while a cold blue aura surrounded his hand. It was cool and soothing but Iori was unprepared for it. After a few more seconds, Hideyoshi removed his hand.

"There, that should do it," Hideyoshi stated.

"What did you do?" Iori asked, confused.

"You should sustain some scarring, but you are now healed," Hideyoshi said.

"Thank you so much," Kochu said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you," Iori agreed.

Hideyoshi silently acknowledged their thanks with a nod before he went to aid Kada in treating the sick and injured.

Iori blinked and looked at his injured hand which had been healed and moved his fingers. It did not hurt anymore. The only sign that it had been injured was the scar on it. The stings from his other wounds had also miraculously disappeared.

* * *

"With all these supplies, we could last the winter and still have some left for spring," Hoto said as she saw the number of supplies they were getting from Kosonsan.

"Thank Heavens," Komei said with relief. At least they would no longer suffer from starvation. They would still need to ration their food so everyone could get a fair share, but now everyone would have enough instead of the minimal amount they were getting before. Even Iori couldn't keep going back to Nanban to ask for more food.

"We should do inventory and organize everything we've received," Hoto suggested.

"Right," Komei agreed. "Hopefully, they have medicine and medical supplies too. We're running a bit short on those."

When the Shoku Warriors returned from their battle with Majin Gaim and she saw that all of them had survived, Komei felt relieved. She did not want to think about it, but the thought of losing them had crossed her mind. How could she have doubted them?

The answer to that was pretty simple. It was because their Seiryuoh Nagata Oda was gone.

The strategist was still trying to process that.

Similarly to the Shoku Warriors, Shokatsuryou Komei had experienced both tragedy and loss. She once had a very large family with many brothers and sisters. She could remember the birth of her youngest sibling before their parents died. Despite being the eldest at the time, Komei had been too young to care for her siblings. She ended up being separated from them as they got adopted by families who could provide for them, leaving Komei all alone. As sad as it was to lose her family, she hoped her siblings would grow up happy without her even if she would never see them again.

Komei sought knowledge, which led her to the scholar Suikyo. The woman took the child in and raised her as both her daughter and her disciple. With Suikyo's guidance, Komei studied politics, history, law, medicine, poetry and also military strategy. Suikyo was proud of the progress her disciple made. But Komei needed more than books, she needed real-life experience. Her knowledge and wisdom were being wasted if they were not being applied.

Then Nagata, Kanu, and Chouhi came to their home. Nagata had been injured (his ankle was sprained) so Komei treated him and even made a wooden wheelchair for him until he could walk again. After Nagata had recovered, Suikyo sent Komei away to travel with Nagata's group in order to broaden her horizons.

It was only shortly after leaving with them that Komei discovered Nagata Oda was one of the Armored War Gods that had recently descended from Heaven, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword Gaim.

Since traveling with the group, Komei had not only grown wiser but more experienced as she applied everything she learned to aid the group. She may not wield a sword or spear and she may not know how to fight, but her mind was sharp and was just as powerful as any weapon as she had used it to defuse sensitive situations like when Kanu had been suspected of an attempt to assassinate Sonsaku. She had also helped to come up with a plan to rescue Riri from her kidnappers.

After joining Touka Village which had been under Nise's leadership at the time, Komei used all her knowledge in military strategy in a campaign to deal with the bandits which threatened the surrounding area.

Komei had taken part in many battles and also worked together with the other factions' strategists in the Anti-Tyrant Alliance. In every battle and campaign, time and time again, Komei proved to be a vital member of the Shoku Warriors.

Right now, Komei was still working hard. Everyone in the camp was miserable. The limited food and the cramped living spaces were causing tensions to rise and hope to gradually plummet. Fortunately, the cold weather prevented their food rations from spoiling too quickly but that was the only benefit. The biting, chilling cold was a cruel reminder that they had lost their home. Hoto and Suikyo both told her that things would get better but Komei was not even sure if they were going to survive the winter.

Nagata had not returned since she had last seen him. Some believed he had been captured while others believed he had abandoned them. Komei could not believe that Nagata would abandon them and leave them to suffer. That was not the kind of person he was.

When she learned he had returned, she was beyond ecstatic. Unfortunately, that did not turn out to be the case as it had been an imposter and the monster responsible for killing Nagata. Majin Gaim was a monster as he was too cruel to be called anything else as he dared to brag about it. She watched as Iori confronted the demonic imposter before the others went after them to aid the Ultimate Eye. Komei was left behind to worry as she wondered if they were ever coming back.

When Kosonsan and her army arrived with aid and supplies, Komei was relieved. She became even more relieved when her friends returned from their battle with Majin Gaim. She would be asking them details about the Armored War Fiend. For now, Komei would need to make preparations.

Seiryuoh Nagata Oda was gone. They needed time to grieve and come to terms before they could move on. It would not be easy but it needed to be done before they could start to rebuild and get back on their feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayu and her soldiers were already handing out supplies to the villagers. They had food, blankets, and extra warm clothing, enough for them to survive the winter.

Totaku and Kaku reunited. The verdette was happy to see her petite best friend and former boss after so long.

"Yue, you came back," Kaku smiled happily as Totaku hugged her. It had been months since they had last seen each other.

"When I heard you were in trouble, I couldn't stay away. I had to come. I'm just glad you're safe, Ei-chan," Totaku said softly, relieved.

Kaku smiled and then looked around. She found someone missing from their old gang.

"Where's the idiot? Did he get drunk again and get left behind?" Kaku asked, huffing in annoyance.

Totaku knew Kaku was referring to Kenshin and his drinking habit. She still didn't know what had happened to him.

"Ei-chan, Kenshin, he's...he's..." Totaku was on the verge of tears as she was unable to talk about it. She was still grieving.

Kaku recognized that expression and those tears. Totaku had cried like that after the death of her parents and grandparents.

She dropped to her knees, speechless.


	38. Epilogue: At the Point of no Return

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

 **Epilogue: At the Point of No Return**

"I've heard you plan to pay Shoku a visit."

The Demon Beast King of the RinJyuKen Akugata had summoned Taiga Shiba. He learned very quickly that answering a summons from Dai Shi was mandatory and rejecting his call had deadly consequences. It was also a good idea to be prompt and punctual as he hated to be kept waiting.

Surprisingly, the consequences of being late to answer his summons were much worse than failing to answer at all.

"That is what I plan to do, yes," Taiga confirmed.

"Why? Isn't your business there complete?" Dai Shi questioned.

"I wish to deliver a message," Taiga answered. While it was true that he had concluded his unfinished business with Nagata, he felt obligated to inform the deceased's loved ones of his passing so he could rub it in their faces while adding salt to the still fresh wound. It was his way of adding some sadistic satisfaction to the act. Bujin Gaim had been the one to suggest it while also suggesting they take Kanu and some of the girls for their 'playtime'.

Dai Shi suddenly stood before Taiga, seemingly teleporting from his throne.

"Hand me your Lockseed," Dai Shi ordered. Taiga took out the Taotie Lockseed but Dai Shi stopped him. "No, your _other_ Lockseed."

Putting away the Taotie Lockseed, Taiga took out Bujin Gaim's Lockseed and gave it to Dai Shi. Once it was in his hand, Dai Shi suddenly pressed the demonic device to Taiga's chest, pushing a portion of his Dorinki into it at the same time so he could implant it. Taiga yelled in surprise as black slime surged from his body and engulfed him, enveloping him in a black cocoon.

 **[BUJIN GAIM!]**

Dai Shi watched as the cocoon fluidly changed shape, becoming an organic version of Taiga's Majin Gaim armor.

"How do you feel?" Dai Shi asked.

" _ **Rejuvenated**_ ," said Bujin Gaim in Taiga's head.

"I–I mean _**we**_ feel stronger," Majin Gaim confessed. It wasn't just his power that he felt growing, but his bond to his inner demon as well. It was like they had truly become one.

"Now, go to Shoku and deliver your message," Dai Shi permitted.

"W _ **i**_ t _ **h**_ p _ **l**_ e _ **a**_ s _ **u**_ r _ **e**_."

With an evil grin, Majin Gaim summoned his Blood Drake Tail Sword and slashed a portal open before he stepped through the portal.

He would return victorious as he had done before.

* * *

Taiga Shiba groaned as he collapsed against a stone pillar in Helheim Forest, holding the stump of his severed arm. Thankfully, it was not the one holding the Taotie Lockseed but it still hurt like hell.

* * *

 _Majin Gaim screamed as he was engulfed by a huge and powerful explosion. The combined attacks caused his Kaijin Rider form to disappear, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. With his surroundings covered in smoke, he could not make out anything._

 _But then he saw an orange flash coming and opened up a portal. He quickly made a break for it but a blade of orange energy severed his arm before he made it all the way through. He let out a bloodcurdling scream moments before the portal closed._

* * *

Scanning his surroundings, Taiga found himself standing in the ruins of what used to be a throne room. He recognized it from Bujin Gaim's memories. The demon had originally claimed this place as his own personal palace before he decided to claim Rakuyo instead. Personally, Taiga did not see the appeal. The ruins were old, dirty and completely exposed. It would not make a good palace at all.

Taiga had not chosen this place. In fact, he had arrived here by chance. In fear for his life, he had opened the portal to take him someplace safe and it just so happened to be somewhere Bujin Gaim had claimed as his personal territory. Now he could rest, recuperate and lick his wounds. He also needed a place where he could be alone to dwell on his defeat.

" _ **You coward! We could've destroyed them!**_ " Bujin Gaim yelled through their mental link.

Well, he was not _completely_ alone. He was always accompanied by the symbiotic demon that inhabited his body.

What a pleasure.

Since bonding with Bujin Gaim, his thoughts, his dreams, his very life no longer belonged just to him. They also belonged to Bujin Gaim which galled him. He tolerated their bond as it gave him power. However, on occasion, he wondered if it had been truly worth it.

Thankfully, Taiga's bond with Bujin Gaim had its perks besides giving him inhuman power. It allowed him to recover and grow his left arm back. The process was near instantaneous as black slime oozed from the severed stump before morphing and solidifying into a new arm. It was made of black flesh but it managed to work like his original arm as he tested it by flexing his fingers and moving his wrist around.

Good, at least he wouldn't be a cripple.

Taiga felt a tingle under his skin and knew what was coming. Tendrils of black slime slithered out of his body and converged to form a black sphere of slime that remained connected to the young man by the tendrils. The sphere soon gained features which included a single, sharp, red, visor-like eye, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and a pair of horns with one being shorter than the other one.

This was Bujin Gaim's way of speaking with his host, face-to-face.

" _ **Running away when we could've devoured them all! How disgraceful! It's no wonder your clan disowned you!**_ "

That was a bit of a sore spot for Taiga.

"It was a tactical retreat," Taiga defended. "And we managed to gather valuable information."

" _ **Which we did not need if we simply killed them all! You know how easily we could have destroyed them with that power!**_ "

Yes, the power of Taotie would have allowed them to be victorious.

"We'll be ready for them, next time," Taiga promised.

" _ **Yes, but they will be ready for us as well and will only grow stronger! You know, if Gaim was not dead, I could have taken his body. For all his faults, he was a much better host than you!**_ "

If there was anything Taiga hated more than Nagata, it was being compared to him.

"Shut up! We only lost because you couldn't help yourself to play around with them!" Taiga snapped, throwing the blame back at Bujin Gaim, as he used the stone pillar as a support to climb back to his feet. His shades slipped off, revealing his red-on-black eyes with the dark veins surrounding them.

He cursed at his own defeat. Once again, he had been defeated and forced to experience the humiliation that came with it. He should've been the victor! Instead, he had been soundly beaten and forced to retreat.

How had it been possible for them to even defeat him? He had the upper hand from the beginning, especially once he took out their special armor which had given them a sliver of a chance against him. He believed that without Gaim they would not have the power to defeat him, but then Ryuubi had transformed into a female version of Gaim and the Shoku Warriors became new Armored War Goddesses.

All of a sudden, they had pulled victory from the jaws of defeat by accessing those new forms and weapons.

It's not fair! With his power, he could've killed them all, but instead, they had stolen his victory away from him.

It's so not fair!

" _ **Do not forget your place, Taiga Shiba. Like my power, you belong to me, and I will use you as I see fit. You only have your way because I allow it. Now, hopefully, they believe us to be dead so that may give us a bit of an advantage. They may not expect us to attack again. Next time, however, I'll be the one calling the shots.**_ "

Taiga was about to snap back again when he realized that they were not alone. Bujin Gaim quickly receded into his host, but their talk was far from over.

"Show yourselves!" the ex-Shiba heir demanded.

Two figures stepped forward and he recognized them. One was his partner when he joined the mission in Son Go while the other was someone who had just recently joined: Minato Miyamoto and Saito. They were also known as the Armored War Fiends Saver of Hundun and Baron Nero of Taowu.

"Yo," Saito greeted with a short wave of his hand.

"What do you both want?" Taiga growled.

"Just wanted to check up on you, Taiga-san," Minato answered as he picked a Helheim Fruit from a vine that was wrapped around a pillar. It flashed and morphed into a Zakuro Lockseed, as usual, which he quickly pocketed.

"Yeah, after that beatdown, we thought you could use some emotional support from your awesome teammates," Saito added, smiling as he flicked his switchblade.

"You saw," Taiga realized.

"Yeah, we did. We saw every second of it. You had the upper hand in the beginning but you lost at the very end," Minato reviewed.

"We–I almost had them," Taiga growled defensively.

"Almost doesn't get you the 1st place trophy, just a participation medal," Minato remarked.

"They kicked your ass, man! Do you want to know what you did wrong?" Saito offered.

"Even if I said no, you'd tell me anyway," Taiga snarked back.

"Well, I guess I should say it then: you overestimated yourself, you underestimated them, and you went in without a backup plan," Saito listed, counting each of Taiga's mistakes with his fingers. "You gotta prepare for what could go wrong. It's like Mitsuki used to tell me when we played chess: ' _Always be sure to be two steps ahead while putting your opponents two steps behind_ '."

"Instead you just went up to them and challenged them to direct combat without a contingency plan," Minato continued. "I mean, if I was you, I would've taken hostages."

"That's _your_ way. That's not honorable," Taiga spat.

"'Honor'?" Saito scoffed. "You'd risk victory for some stupid shit like that? Lame."

"Honor is all I have," Taiga answered. "And I will never throw it away, not for anything."

"Fine, you can keep your honor, but you really should start playing this game right if you want to win. This is war and in a war, the people in charge have armies and anything's permitted," Minato advised. "Just think about that."

" _Ciao_ ," Saito waved as the two of them left Taiga alone. Minato was going to take Saito to Son Go's Red Light District for some fun.

Once the two Fiend Riders were gone, Bujin Gaim's head emerged again.

" _ **They do have a point**_ ," Bujin Gaim spoke to his host. " _ **My former self had an army at his beck and call as I did. Perhaps you should consider raising one.**_ "

"And how am I supposed to do _that_?" Taiga demanded.

" _ **All you need is right here in this forest**_ ," Bujin Gaim answered ominously as he re-entered his vessel.

Inves of various shapes and sizes started to emerge, attracted by Taiga's scent. He was, after all, carrying Lockseeds. He saw the way they gazed at him hungrily.

He understood.

He was _starving_ himself.

Black slimy tentacles shot out of Taiga's body, impaling the surrounding Inves. It had happened so quickly that none of the creatures could avoid them as they were speared by the limbs. Then, the tentacles began to grow string-like tendrils that wrapped around the impaled Inves like cocoons. Taiga soon began to consume the Inves, breaking them down into liquid nutrients to be easily absorbed into his body. Once he had his fill, he retracted the tentacles into his body.

 **[BUJIN GAIM!]**

Once his hunger was sated, Taiga transformed into his monstrous Majin Gaim form - sans the _jinbaori_ \- and took out his Taotie Lockseed. He could accept Saito's words that his loss had been caused by him underestimating his opponents. He also accepted Minato's words that anything was permitted in war. If he had used the Taotie Lockseed from the start, then he could have easily defeated them. He would have been the victor as he stood over their corpses and devoured them all. If he had used it from the beginning, he would not have lost to the Shoku Warriors.

Well, next time, they won't be so lucky.

While he would always live by a code of honor, his family had taught him that losing was a great dishonor. He had been taught to never lose to anyone, at anything, especially kendo. His loss to Nagata had disgraced him in the eyes of his family, leading to him being disinherited and disowned as a result.

He had gotten his revenge by killing Nagata, but he was now seeking a new purpose, one where he needed to always be victorious. To do that, he needed to have access to the Taotie Lockseed at all times, and he knew just how to do it. Dai Shi had shown him how. With Bujin Gaim merged with him, Taiga's body had been altered as well. That meant he could do _this_.

Dai Shi had changed him by directly implanting Bujin Gaim's Lockseed into his body but Majin Gaim decided to go through a different route. The Inves grew stronger by eating Lockseeds so he would emulate them as well. He opened his jaws wide like a snake while it consumed its prey and popped the Taotie Lockseed into his mouth. He then snapped his jaws shut and swallowed the Lockseed whole. It was a miracle he did not choke.

 **[TAOTIE!]**

The change was instantaneous. A grotesque face began to emerge from his right _sode_ while gold snake-like skulls with red fangs emerged from where his _dou_ and _sode_ met like grotesque tumors. At the same time, overlapping bone white plates began to grow on his left forearm. He was also in the process of growing blade-like horns from his head.

While Majin Gaim was experiencing this terrifying transformation, thick black tentacles shot out of his body and buried themselves into the ground. They pulsed as Majin Gaim began transferring energy and biomass into the soil of Helheim Forest.

It did not take long for a black slime-covered arm to sprout out of the ground. This was soon followed by more and more arms sprouting out as if some hellish army was trying to dig its way out of the depths of the underworld.

All the while Majin Gaim laughed and howled as his body finished changing while his army was beginning to grow.

This was the birth of **Omajin Gaim**.

* * *

Karasu Oda had seen _everything_.

She had witnessed the battle from its beginning to its conclusion. She had witnessed as the Shoku Warriors fought and failed to destroy Taiga Shiba.

It was up to her to finish the job.

Thanks to her white winter cloak and hood, she was camouflaged, blending in perfectly with the snowy background. None of them had spotted her as they were all too focused on the battle.

After Taiga had retreated, and once everyone had left, she followed her beloved Naga-kun's killer. She hid in the bushes once she found him all alone in Helheim Forest. He was injured and vulnerable.

Alone and crippled, he was an easy target. She began to withdraw her sword as she got ready to avenge her Naga-kun. However, he did not remain crippled for long as he shockingly regrew his missing arm. When Bujin Gaim emerged to speak with his host, Karasu watched and waited for her chance to strike.

He did not remain alone for long. Two men soon joined him and spoke to him. They looked to be part of the same group. Seeing their belts, she knew they could transform as well. Attacking Taiga right now was too risky.

She kept quiet and watched, waiting for yet another chance to strike. Once the two men left after speaking with him, Taiga was alone again.

 _Now_ was her chance.

Karasu narrowed her eyes and gripped her blade. She put one foot forward then froze.

She watched as Taiga consumed the Inves before he transformed into his monstrous form. Then he actually swallowed a Lockseed that caused his monstrous form to go through an even more horrifying transformation. She watched with increasing dread as arms sprouted from the ground.

He was literally raising an army.

It looked like a scene straight out of a horror film.

Karasu stepped back when she saw the first of Taiga's abominations emerge from the ground.

She was ready to avenge her beloved Naga-kun, but to confront his killer now was simply suicide.

It was not the right time. She would have to retreat for now.

Reluctantly, Karasu fled. Strangely enough, she scattered black feathers during her retreat.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was fast asleep in the refugee camp, a pair of Touka Village soldiers stood guard in front of the fence that contained the Genesis cultists. They looked exhausted as they yawned but they remained vigilant. The prisoners were still secure, but their constant preaching was just so irritating. As much as they wanted to gag or beat the prisoners to silence them, Ryuubi would not approve of it, so they just ignored them.

"It's freezing," the shivering guard clad in a maroon tunic complained to his fellow guard who wore an orange tunic.

"And it's really cold too," Orange agreed.

"Yeah, seriously. Before all this happened, I would be sleeping in a warm bed. But now I'm out here on guard duty at night when it's fucking freezing! I swear, I saw someone going to take a piss and it actually froze as soon as it came out!" Maroon complained.

"Well, this is our job. What can we do about it?" Orange asked.

"Get all the guys together and start up a union so we can get a fair salary and benefits," Maroon proposed.

"That sounds-" Orange paused when he spotted a figure approaching. He held his spear forward. "Halt, who goes there?"

The figure did not halt but instead darted forward, knocking out Maroon with a punch to the face and then he backhanded Orange as he was about to sound the alarm, knocking him out as well.

The mysterious assailant opened up the fence and approached the sleeping prisoners.

"Wake up," the mysterious figure said as he shook one of the prisoners awake. The fire and blankets kept them warm while they slept.

"Huh?" the cultist looked up and the lanterns around him allowed him to see who the mysterious figure was, clearly. It was a man, clad in Kurokage Trooper armor. "Are you one of our brothers?"

"I'm here to bust you all out," the Kurokage Trooper claimed and he went around, waking each of the prisoners up. He then used his Kagematsu to cut them free. "Follow me and keep quiet."

The prisoners followed their rescuer out of the camp as he led the way with a lantern. They made sure to not stray from the path, avoiding the guards who were on patrol as they made their escape.

It was a chilly night, but they trudged through the snow with purpose, following their rescuer who led them to freedom. He said that he would be taking them to a place where they could warm up properly.

Suddenly, once they were quite far from the camp, the Kurokage Trooper stopped, causing the fugitives to stop as well.

"Why are we stopping, brother?" a fugitive asked.

"It's just time for me to warm you up as promised," the Kurokage Trooper said ominously as he removed his SengokuDriver and tossed it away before replacing it with another.

As he transformed, he turned to face the fugitives who recognized him instantly even with the changes to the man's armor.

 **[HAI~! MAKAIRYU ARMS! MAKAI, RYU, MAKAI, RYU, MAKAIRYUGA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

He was the Demon Dragon of Shoku, aka the Hell Dragon of the Underworld.

"RUN!"

The fugitives screamed in panic and confusion before they began to run away in fear. Tragically for them, they would not get very far.

Makai Ryugen raised his Makai Ryugahou, aimed it at the fleeing fugitives, and pulled the trigger.

"Burn...in Hell."

He mercilessly blasted them all with dragon hellfire. They failed to make it very far as the flames cooked them alive. Makai Ryugen listened to their screams until they finally went silent. He still continued to burn their charred bodies until nothing but ashes remained.

This might be considered cold-blooded murder, but Makai Ryugen thought of this as a long overdue execution. He originally considered gunning them down, but then disposing of the bodies would be a hassle. Even using his chainsaw to cut them up would be too time-consuming and messy. Then he would have to dump the remains somewhere, which was even more time-consuming. Burning their bodies was the most efficient way to dispose of them.

Once he was done, he picked up the SengokuDriver he had discarded and flew back to the camp. He had volunteered to go on patrol so he needed to get back without arousing suspicion. By tomorrow, everyone would believe the prisoners had somehow escaped.

He had wanted to get rid of the prisoners and had done something Ryuubi and the others were unwilling to do. This was why they needed him. They needed someone who was not afraid to do what needed to be done.

They needed someone to take out the 'trash'.

* * *

"So, that's where you've been hiding, _Zhayu_."

On his screen, Dai Shi observed as Makai Ryugen took off after burning those men alive. He was spying on the Demon Dragon of Shoku with great interest. To see a member of the Shoku Faction being so cruel and merciless brought a smile to his face.

Although, who or what was _'Zhayu'_?

* * *

 _The Seal of Heaven hovered in front of Hideyoshi and gazed into his eyes before it shone brightly, causing his own eyes to flash briefly. One of his spare Lockseeds lifted up and transformed into a black Lockseed that was shaped like the Kachidoki Lockseed with the image of a black turtle on it._

 _After that, the Seal of Heaven shot into the sky, abandoning the battle. As it flew away, the visors of Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu-Shin momentarily flashed as well._

 _Nobody noticed when a dark wyrm-like shadow fell from the Seal of Heaven. It slithered across the ground before reaching Ryugen and entering his shadow. A dark haze momentarily covered his visor before fading away unnoticed._

* * *

 _Iori screamed as dark aura suddenly burst from his body, causing everyone to stop what they were doing as their attention was immediately drawn to him. His Budou Lockseed was clutched in his hand when the black shadowy wyrm slithered out from his dark aura and entered it, changing its appearance. While its shape remained the same, the Budou Lockseed had changed color as the code on it_ _became_ _ **L.S.-YOMI**_ _._

* * *

 _As Ryugen-Yomi focused on his rage and hatred to give him the strength to defeat Majin Gaim, the dark wyrm-like shadow slithered out of his body and into the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed. The Yomotsuheguri Lockseed closed as it flashed and changed. The dark red and gold flame emblazoned front of the Lockseed had become bright red while its gold casing changed to pure black. There was now a black Asian dragon embossed on the front, surrounding its new ID code._

 _Now it read:_ _ **L.S.-MAKAI**_ _._

* * *

Dai Shi considered Ryugen to be of potential use in his future plans. He could already imagine what he could do with such power. He closed the viewing screen and then picked up the Seal of Heaven to look into its eyes.

The Seal of Heaven was his greatest creation. It could read people and determine their true character to decide if they were worthy of being granted of their power. It was why it could determine who was fit to rule as Emperor.

Best case scenario, it would grant the worthy ones with the power of the Sovereigns like Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko. In the worst case scenario, it would give people power that would corrupt them, transforming them into twisted monsters who only desired destruction. That had happened to Chojo. However, the powers of the Sovereigns were not incorruptible. It was what allowed them to become Overlords. The Fiends, on the other hand, were an antithesis to the Sovereigns and created a balance for both light and darkness.

Dai Shi was the only one who truly understood what the Seal of Heaven was capable of and therefore the only one who could properly utilize its power. It was more than just a power amplifier, so much more. There were so many possibilities with the Seal of Heaven if you knew what it could truly do.

"Show me Seiryuu," Dai Shi commanded. He turned the Seal of Heaven's back to him so its eyes could project a screen in front of him.

The screen showed Nagata Oda standing in the middle of a strange desert.

Wait, wasn't Nagata dead? He had been killed by Majin Gaim.

Where was he? But more importantly, what was he doing there?

* * *

Nagata groaned as he regained consciousness. He coughed as his throat felt dry. He would do anything for a sip of water.

His vision cleared as he picked himself up off the ground. He felt the ground under his hands was composed of sand.

Wait, sand?

Was he on a beach?

Nagata stood up and looked around, scanning his surroundings. He found himself standing in the middle of a lifeless wasteland. There was nothing but sand for as far as his eyes could see.

The nothingness went on forever.

He also found himself all alone.

Where was everyone?

Where was he for that matter?

He did not notice a giant dark figure emerging from the sand behind him until it was too late. When it cast a shadow over him, he spun around and screamed in terror.

* * *

 **THE END OF SEASON 6 VOLUME II**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN VOLUME III**

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Makairyu Arms:** Also known as the Makairyu Armor, this is an upgraded version of Iori's Yomotsuheguri Arms after he managed to change the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed into the Makairyu Lockseed ( **L.S.-MAKAI** ). As a result, his helmet grows draconic horns similar to Tyrant's and he gains a cape which can morph into a pair of draconic wings for flight or can be used to shield himself from harm. The cape is known as the **Makairyu Cloak**. His Ryugan visor also turns blood red along with the green gems on his chestplate. The Arms Weapon is called the **Makai Ryugahou** (Demon World Dragon Fang Cannon), which is a hybrid weapon that combines a chainsaw and a minigun that is controlled by a trigger handle mechanism. This weapon arms him with a deadly combination of heavy-ranged firepower and a sharp chainsaw blade to dismember and maim enemies. This weapon also comes with a **Flamethrower Mode**. While the Makairyu Arms Armor increases his power to terrifying levels, it is also unstable and puts a much heavier strain on Iori's body that could prove lethal with prolonged use. As a result, Iori is only able to maintain this form for a very short time before it harms him, which makes him a vulnerable target. This Arms Armor also comes with a new name: **Makai Ryugen**.

 **Finishers** **:**

 **Squash (Makairyugen Kyaku):** Makai Ryugen ascends with his wings. Once he reaches the peak of his ascent, he flips into a dropkick position. As he descends, his aura envelops him to take the form of a wyvern, allowing him to deliver an explosive dropkick. _Au Lait_ and _Sparking_ variants of this attack exist.

 **Au Lait (Makairyuzan):** Makai Ryugen sets up the finisher by blasting his opponent with the Makai Ryugahou's Flamethrower Mode. He then charges up the chainsaw component of his Makai Ryugahou with crimson energy to deliver a devastating and destructive slash attack.

 **Sparking (Makai Bakuryuha):** Makai Ryugen charges his chestplate's gems with his energy and fires a massive beam of energy that destroys everything in its path.

 **Gaim Arms (Gaimu):** This is Ryuubi's Armored War Goddess form based on Armored War God Gaim. With the Ride Wear suit, Ryuubi resembles a feminine version of Gaim. This form has balanced stats and appears to be stronger than Kachidoki Arms, allowing her to match Majin Gaim in his Kaijin Rider form. This is likely because the Lockseed is infused with the power of her Dragon Fighter magatama and resolve as it was awakened by her tear. The Gaim Arms Armor comes equipped with the **Daidaimaru Sluggers** , a pair of Daidaimaru blades that seem to appear as decorative wings on Ryuubi's back, but can actually be deployed as projectiles that can return like boomerangs. The Arms Weapon is the **Daidaimaru** and she also has a **Musou Saber** as a sidearm. She can also summon the **Sonic Arrow** and **DJ Taiken** **(DJ Gun Taiken Mode)** to perform her finishers. The Gaim Lockseed that summons this form was originally Nagata's Orange Lockseed.

 **Finishers** **:**

 **Squash (Orange Squash):** Gaimu performs the **Great Orange Slicer** by delivering a circular slash that generates an orange slice of energy around her. She can also perform her own **Burai Kick** by leaping into the air to deliver a flying kick while enveloped in a blazing orange aura.

 **Au Lait (Jimber Grapefruit Au Lait):** For this finisher, she performs her own version of Gaim Jimber Grapefruit Arms' Burai Kick called the **Sonic Citrus Kick**. She jumps and spins in the air as she creates an alternating row of orange and grapefruit slices that form a path between her and her target. She then delivers a flying kick by traveling through the citrus slice path. Another finisher is a Rider Slash which briefly replaces the Daidaimaru with the Sonic Arrow and Gaimu performs a circular slash with it and her Dragon Claw Sword as she is surrounded by a grapefruit slice made of energy.

 **Sparking (Kachidoki Sparking):** Gaimu's Daidaimaru is replaced with the DJ Taiken (DJ Gun Taiken Mode) and she performs a powerful energy slash - **Kachidoki Dai Musou Zan**.

 **Legend Hero Arms:** When Majin Gaim severs their connection to their Legendary Shoku Warrior Armor that was given to them by Gaim, the Shoku Warriors instantly gained access to new armor summoned by Nagata's Lockseeds which had been infused with the energies of their Legendary Warrior magatama. As a result, the Lockseeds changed and allow the girls to transform into Armored War Goddesses.

 **Guan Yu Arms (Dragon Guan Yu):** This is Kanu's green dragon-themed form that is based on her male counterpart, Guan Yu. The Lockseed that summons this Arms Armor was originally the Carambola Lockseed which she had given to Nagata. This form augments her strength and skill. The Arms Weapon is the **Dragon Calibur** which is a hybrid weapon with a Sword Mode and Gun Mode.

 **Zhang Fei Arms (Turtle Zhang Fei):** This is Chouhi's red turtle-themed form that is based on her male counterpart, Zhang Fei. The Lockseed that summons this Arms Armor was originally Nagata's Ichigo Lockseed. This form augments her strength and also gives her a strong defense. The Arms Weapon is the **Turtle Breaker** which is a battle axe that also has a mirror shield built in that can absorb attacks to either reflect them back or boost the Turtle Breaker's destructive power.

 **Zhao Yun Arms (Unicorn Zhao Yun):** This is Chou'un's blue unicorn-themed form that is based on her male counterpart, Zhao Yun. The Lockseed that summons this Arms Armor was originally Nagata's Blueberry Lockseed. This form augments Zhao Yun's speed and agility. The Arms Weapon is the **Unicorn Spear** which she can handle well due to how familiar she is with her own Dragon Fang bident.

 **Ma Chao Arms (Lion Ma Chao):** This is Bacho's yellow lion-themed form that is based on her male counterpart, Ma Chao. The Lockseed that summons this Arms Armor was originally Nagata's Pine Lockseed. As a result, this form augments Ma Chao's physical strength. The Arms Weapon is the **Lion Knuckle** which is a lion-themed gauntlet that can fire concussive blasts. This weapon augments Ma Chao's punching power and she can use it skillfully because of her martial arts training.

 **Lu Bu Arms (Pegasus Lu Bu):** This is Ryofu's black Pegasus-themed form that is based on her treacherous male counterpart, Lu Bu. The Lockseed that summons this Arms Armor was originally Nagata's Papaya Lockseed. Therefore, this Arms Armor boosts Ryofu's already monstrous strength to even greater levels. This form does include an Arms Weapon, but Ryofu prefers to use her Heaven Piercer instead.

 **Taiga Shiba/Armored War Devil Majin Gaim**

 **Kaijin Rider Form (Majin Gaim):** This form was created when Dai Shi implanted the Bujin Gaim Lockseed in Taiga's body. This causes the armor to appear organic and monstrous. He still has access to his SengokuDriver and his finisher system.

 **Powers/Abilities**

 **Expert Swordsman:** Taiga is an expert swordsman and is capable of dual-wielding. His skill makes him deadly in combat and a suitable host for Bujin Gaim.

 **Demonic Physiology:** As a result of bonding with Bujin Gaim, Taiga possesses a set of inhuman and supernatural abilities that can aid him in and outside of combat. These abilities originally belonged to Bujin Gaim. As of now, it is currently unknown if Taiga will have access to the full range of Bujin Gaim's demonic abilities. However, as their bond grows stronger, Taiga has the potential to gain those abilities. Nevertheless, as stated by Bujin Gaim, Taiga only has access to these abilities with the former's permission.

 **Shapeshifting:** This ability allows Taiga to assume Gaim's appearance. However, the mimicry is imperfect and a person with a keen eye is able to spot the flaws in the disguise. Taiga mainly uses this ability to transform to hide his Kaijin Rider form.

 **Combat Tentacles:** Taiga can generate prehensile tentacles from his body that can act as additional limbs for offensive purposes. He can also summon them from the ground to shield himself and use them to restrain his enemies/victims.

 **Weapon Manifestation:** In his Kaijin Rider form, Taiga can summon his Blood Drake Tail Sword and Toxic Arrow at will. It is possible for him to summon the weapons in his human form as well.

 **Portal Creation:** Taiga can open Helheim portals to travel quickly between two locations.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** Taiga can heal from any physical damage, even fatal ones. He can also regrow lost limbs. It is highly likely that broken bones and internal damage can also be quickly repaired.

 **Immortality:** Due to his regenerative healing factor, Taiga is basically immortal. However, if he is separated from Bujin Gaim, he can be killed.

 **Biomass/Energy Absorption:** Taiga can absorb biomass and energy using his tendrils. He uses this ability to consume Inves and take the energy from Lockseeds.

 **Biomass/Energy Assimilation:** With the biomass/energy he has absorbed, Taiga can augment himself to increase his strength and power.

 **Biomass/Energy Transfer:** Taiga is capable of transferring the biomass/energy he has absorbed for numerous results.

 **Minion Spawning:** Like Bujin Gaim, Taiga can spawn an army of minions.

 **Weapons/Equipment**

 **SengokuDriver:** Taiga still has access to his SengokuDriver in his Kaijin Rider form. Although Bujin Gaim's Lockseed is inside of his body, it will appear docked in the SengokuDriver when he transforms.

 **Lockseeds:** Both the Bujin Gaim and Taotie Lockseeds are a source of his power. They are also his weaknesses as well. The Lockseeds are contained in his body but will appear in the SengokuDriver when he transforms into his Kaijin Rider form.

 **Blood Drake Tail Sword:** Taiga's primary melee weapon. It can also extend into a whip-like form that increases his reach.

 **Toxic Arrow:** A corrupted Sonic Arrow that is mainly used for ranged combat and melee combat. It is compatible with all Lockseed types.

* * *

 **BL92:** And that's the end of Vol. 2 of S6 and the part about what happened to Shoku if that's what you're wondering. MG (Majin Gaim) is going to pay for what he did to the Seiryuoh and he shall be AVENGED! Also, I like the girls' new armor and the Makairyu Arms for Ryugen. It makes the girls looked like Legend Heroes from the Korean Tokusatsu while the Makairyu Arms make him look like a dragon from hell. Hope Chrome gives him a new nickname for him after fighting MG. But it's a shame that Kochu didn't get her new armor because she's pregnant. But she will make her debut in the next volume. Soon. Also, I got a bad feeling that they haven't seen the last of MG.

 **Goji:** Well we have Zangetsu's arc that was very dark and gory. Baron's arc was dark but not as dark as the previous arc. In Zangetsu's arc, Masataka was having problems with his brother and parents. While in Baron's arc, Mitsuki has a loving relationship with his sister and his parents. So we have Zangetsu's arc that has darkness and despair while we have Baron's arc that has some brightness and hope. Now we got Ryugen's arc that is surprisingly short but that's OK for the ending of this season. You can see that Ryugen's darkness is showing.

Does Ryugen's darkness remind you of anyone? Will Nagata's questionable decisions tear apart his kingdom and his loved ones? Is Masataka going to control his inner beast and will he be ready for his future challenges, especially his brother when he found out that he's still alive? Will Mitsuki continue changing for the better without losing his humanity? You're gonna have to wait and see for Volume 3 for what's gonna happen next to these Sovereigns.

It's good that I helped out in these three arcs. May these Armored War God series continue to go well with little to no continuity errors as possible with good consistency.

 **KRC:** OK, and with that little epilogue, we can finally close this Volume. It's been quite a ride with plenty of highs and lows for each arc, but it has mostly been in the lows. Now, as seen in this epilogue, Majin Gaim has decided to go through another metamorphosis by absorbing the Taotie Lockseed, even calling himself **Omajin Gaim**. Also, he's raising an army. This won't be good for the Shoku Faction or anyone else who gets in his way.

Karasu has witnessed this as well and it looks like she's back on her feet after she lost Nagata and is now focused on revenge. She is a bit cautious now as she knew she would be killed if she tried to strike Taiga down now and decided to wait for a better chance in the future.

Finally, man, Iori's gotten way, way dark if he's willing to execute the prisoners like that. I mean, it's pretty sadistic if you think about it. First, he breaks them out, giving them a bit of hope, and then he burns them alive until they are nothing but ashes. He's becoming more like his predecessor and he's also gotten Dai Shi's interest. I'm guessing this probably has something to do with his new Makairyu Arms. Is it affecting his mind or just helps to bring out the worst in him? Also, what exactly is Zhayu and is this shadowy wyrm responsible for such a change?

Now, I know many were expecting Nagata to return, and I promise I will deliver that request real soon. Only you may need to wait a little longer. Truth be told, I still have plans for him. In the next volume, we'll see what Nagata's ultimate fate is. Trust me. I plan to finish this series. I've got so many ideas and they won't go to waste.


End file.
